Ghost Orchid
by DarylDixon'sLover
Summary: Daryl and the group have saved Beth, when they meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits, when they find the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated T but will be later rated M.
1. Welcome To Briarcliff

**AUTHORS NOTE: I am deeply excited to be back and to write again but understand the reluctance of the community to trust me. More details can be found on my profile but I hope they can accept my deepest apologies and that I can turn my writing and reputation around but becoming productive.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: This story is being co - written with WalkingPotterGirl14, check out her stories, Not Afraid, Daryl/Beth, All Of The Stars, Daryl/OC.**

**This story will have supernatural themes along with mentions of mental illness and self harming. **

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle the living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated T for violence, graphic language and graphic but will be later rated M for eventual sexual scenes.

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 1

* * *

She had been brought to Briarcliff Manor to get better, as her father had put it gently, that she was suffering from severe depression and exhaustion. She remembered wandering down the hallways aimlessly, as she saw other people who were actually ill, some of them being harmless. They had Schizophrenia, severe depression or MSPD, Multiple Personality Disorder, or there were the genuine dangerous ones that frightened her. The ones who enjoyed hurting people, beating them and hitting them.

Riley couldn't forget what she saw though, that she saw the dead, which she quite literally saw dead people in front of her, asking her to put them at rest, to help them move onto the Afterlife or the Other Side as one of them had said.

Her father and brother didn't believe her, they thought she was mentally ill so they allowed her to be taken away from the family apartment in Brooklyn and she had been placed in the care of Dr. Harper, who was in reality a monster that would give even Dr Jekyll a run for his money.

She hated him with a passion. Granted, she hated the asylum as well. It was a source of protection now, especially in the world they lived in, where the dead actually did walk everywhere she looked, their corpses littering the land. Some of them would still have their spirits attached to them, asking her to save them, to put them out of their misery, but sadly, she was kept in.

All because of Dr. Harper.

She didn't know how he was still alive now, but he was, and he kept her in like a caged tiger. She wasn't mentally ill. Not in the slightest. For a while she had been, but now? Not so much. She was better, but Dr. Harper seemed to enjoy inflicting pain on her.

Whenever he would see her talking to the dead that were still in the hospital, he would drag her away, to some stupid room in the middle of the place, and give her any source of pain that he could give her. Saying it would 'help her' but all it did would make her want to kill herself even more.

He would torture her with it, sometimes if to the point she resisted, he would slap her down and make her take it. It was a never ending source of pain that he loved to give her. He would just hide it behind his charming smile, which was evil to her. Everything about him was evil.

Now, she was still kept upon, just like the few actual mental patients in the asylum that were still alive, but since she was the one that was able to walk around and do stuff without freaking out, the surviving doctors and people of the group kept her to themselves, using her for runs and to kill the lurkers that would pile outside of the gates.

But other than that, they found her crazy, just like the others, and you know what? She didn't care. She was fine being alone if all people did was judge her for her weird power, and she'd rather be friendless now and never talk, then be with a bunch of fakes. Then again, when she was younger she did not think that at all.

The dead had been her only friends, the only people who would talk to her. She always wanted a real friend though, a girl or a boy to go to the movies with, to go to Central Park during the holidays. She had her family, her father and brother, but even now she doubted they cared about her if they didn't believe her story. They were alive, somewhere, but right now, all she did was care about herself, and the dead outside.

"Brooks!" Her last name was called. She turns around and meets the steel eyes of Dr. Harper, who grabbed her arm forcefully. She cringes slightly at the pain that shot through her skin. Both her arms were littered with scars from multiple attempts to kill herself, both before and after being put in the asylum. Now, whenever anyone touched them, she cringed. It was like a slap to the face.

"What now?" She growls at him. If anything his glare hardens.

"Malcolm saw a group coming this way. Three men, a baby and two women." Doctor Harper told her calmly, glaring at her as he dragged her back to her room. It wasn't exactly a cell as it had all of her things and clothes.

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Riley asked, afraid for the group that had no idea of what they were walking into. Dr Harper would kill them all if he got their hands on them and as for the women... Riley shuddered.

"Clean up and go have a shower. If we manage to grab that group, then we might be able to repopulate the world!" He shouted out to her as he left her alone. Her brow furrowed. Repopulate the world? He did know there were more than the amount of people in the asylum on the world right?

Sometimes she wondered if he should be the one in the asylum, not her. As she turned around to grab a new pair of clothes, a spirit suddenly appears in front of her. The ghost was an African American man, who looked no older than nineteen as he looked at her imploringly.

"Please, you gotta help that group. They just got away from Atlanta, saving a woman named Beth, but the woman with grey hair…she's fucking nuts." He said shakily. Riley furrowed her brow.

"And why's that?" She chuckles, grabbing a pair of clothes in her hands. "Someone can't just be crazy, or as you put it, fucking nuts. Something has to happen to them, or have a certain twitch in there step. Did you notice anything…off? Anything at all?" The spirit nods.

"She just…looks not right. There's something in her eyes, Riley. Something truly corrupted." Riley faces the man, her clothes under her arms.

"Well, even so, I have chance with these people. Dr. Harper likes me to look pretty, but that's about it. I never get to actually go near the people, for fear of me 'rubbing off my crazy,'" she says, using her air quotes with her fingers. "Honestly, there's nothing I can do with him constantly watching me. It just doesn't work out, sweetie."

She finally steps out of her room quietly and walks down the hall quickly, seeing the doctors that were watching her every move. She opened her mouth once, and they would be on her like a bee to honey. They would contact Dr. Harper in an instinct. But the spirit didn't seem to get that.

"You can't just give up like that. You've been here for ten years! You should know the places to hide from him." She turns a corner and breathes a sigh of relief when no doctors appeared.

"Yes, I do, but he'll find me anyway. He's like that." She finally appears at the shower unit and turns to the spirit. He still looked desperate. She sighs. "Look, I'll try, okay? But I can't make any promises." The spirit nods at her admission, and then evaporates into thin air.

She shakes her head and walks into the shower room, turning the knob to let the warm water run, and she takes off her clothes slowly, making sure the door was closed. That was another thing she had to do now. Once every blue moon, Dr. Harper would get lonely, and guess who would get the punch? Riley.

That's why she never trusted any guy that ever talked to her in this place. All because of him.

She finally steps into the water and lets it wash over her body, feeling the slight sting of the cuts on her arms and legs. That wasn't new. She was used to that. She had gotten plenty of scars due to this place. To be honest, she hadn't been allowed to take a shower in weeks. Right now, she was just going to enjoy the feeling of the warm water cascading through her short, blonde and wavy hair, and down to the floor beneath her feet.

"Malcolm saw a group coming this way. Three men, a baby and two women." Doctor Harper told her calmly, glaring at her as he dragged her back to her room. It wasn't exactly a cell as it had all of her things and clothes.

"You're not going to hurt them, are you?" Riley asked, afraid for the group that had no idea of what they were walking into. Dr Harper would kill them all if he got their hands on them and as for the women... Riley shuddered.

"Clean up and go have a shower. If we manage to grab that group, then we might be able to repopulate the world!" He shouted out to her as he left her alone. Her brow furrowed. Repopulate the world? He did know there were more than the amount of people in the asylum on the world right?

Sometimes she wondered if he should be the one in the asylum, not her. As she turned around to grab a new pair of clothes, a spirit suddenly appears in front of her. The ghost was an African American man, who looked no older than nineteen as he looked at her imploringly.

"Please, you gotta help that group. They just got away from Atlanta, saving a woman named Beth, but the woman with grey hair…she's fucking nuts." He said shakily. Riley furrowed her brow.

"And why's that?" she chuckles, grabbing a pair of clothes in her hands. "Someone can't just be crazy, or as you put it, fucking nuts. Something has to happen to them, or have a certain twitch in there step. Did you notice anything…off? Anything at all?" The spirit nods.

"She just…looks not right. There's something in her eyes, Riley. Something truly corrupted." Riley faces the man, her clothes under her arms.

"Well, even so, I have chance with these people. Dr. Harper likes me to look pretty, but that's about it. I never get to actually go near the people, for fear of me 'rubbing off my crazy,'" she says, using her air quotes with her fingers. "Honestly, there's nothing I can do with him constantly watching me. It just doesn't work out, sweetie."

She finally steps out of her room quietly and walks down the hall quickly, seeing the doctors that were watching her every move. She opened her mouth once, and they would be on her like a bee to honey. They would contact Dr. Harper in an instinct. But the spirit didn't seem to get that.

"You can't just give up like that. You've been here for ten years! You should know the places to hide from him." She turns a corner and breathes a sigh of relief when no doctors appeared.

"Yes, I do, but he'll find me anyway. He's like that." She finally appears at the shower unit and turns to the spirit. He still looked desperate. She sighs. "Look, I'll try, okay? But I can't make any promises." The spirit nods at her admission, and then evaporates into thin air.

She shakes her head and walks into the shower room, turning the knob to let the warm water run, and she takes off her clothes slowly, making sure the door was closed. That was another thing she had to do now. Once every blue moon, Dr. Harper would get lonely, and guess who would get the punch? Riley.

That's why she never trusted any guy that ever talked to her in this place. All because of him.

She finally steps into the water and lets it wash over her body, feeling the slight sting of the cuts on her arms and legs. That wasn't new. She was used to that. She had gotten plenty of scars due to this place. To be honest, she hadn't been allowed to take a shower in weeks. Right now, she was just going to enjoy the feeling of the warm water cascading through her short, blonde and wavy hair, and down to the floor beneath her feet.

She was trying to grow her hair long but every time she did, Dr. Harper would have Sister Jude cut it off, but she wasn't giving up. Before she had been sent here, she had lovely, thick wavy blonde hair that looked like her mother's.

She shook the feeling away as she washed her face and then washed her body with one of the few remaining rose scented shower body wash as she finished and started washing herself, scrubbing her skin free of the dirt and grease.

She then combed it with a black Afro comb and rinsed off properly before turning off the shower and wrapped a thick, fluffy black towel around herself as she got out of the bathroom and got dressed.

She then thought about the group...they had a baby with them. Could she really stand back and let them be brought to this hell?

No. She wasn't like Dr Harper who raped the women in the asylum and got them pregnant in the hopes of repopulating the world. His weird fucking dream.

She sighs and curses to herself. But how the hell would she be able to keep them safe. Anyone who came here was looking for refuge, a place to stay. This was barely it. Dr. Harper would act all nice in the beginning, telling them they were safe, but after probably a month of them being here, things would change.

Granted, people wouldn't leave. This place still had protection, food, shelter. It was just simply what Dr. Harper said, you would do, and sometimes, it involved the women. Now, they had probably around six women who were pregnant, all in different stages, and it was only going to get worse.

Maybe she could prevent this from happening. Maybe she could still keep this place a sanctuary, just give rid of the hell that was Dr. Harper, and everyone could be okay.

"BROOKS!" Riley jumps ten feet in the air, looking to the locked door. It was one of the doctors from before. "Hurry the hell up! That group is coming!" The footsteps of the doctor trails down the hall as Riley lets out a breath of relief, closing her eyes tightly before looking into the mirror.

Maybe she couldn't do this. She was smart, but with all the people here? Not so much. But she had to keep the baby safe, anyone safe. She had to somehow keep Dr. Harper from using them. How, she had no clue, but she would find something.

She finally places on her long sleeve shirt, covering up the scars on her arms, and shimmies on her black jeans. She grabs her vest and places it over her arms, letting it hang off her body and then sits down, placing her combat boots on her feet and tying up.

Standing once more, she looks in the mirror and slightly debates on whether to leave her hair up or down, but decides on letting it hang to air it out. It looked fine right now, even though it was shorter than she wanted it to be.

* * *

She finally steps out of the shower room and closes the door lightly, before the African American man appears in front of her once more, his eyes in a hallow gaze.

"They're here," he says quietly. She nods, facing the hallway and starting to walk, as he disappears again. She was nervous to see the group but at the same time excited. They hadn't had new people in ages, which she guessed was a good and bad thing, but maybe this would be the group to finally get rid of Dr. Harper, and this place would finally be okay.

She doubted it.

_'I have to do something.'_ She thinks furiously. As she walks closer, she hears the voices of Dr. Harper and Sister Jude talking to the new group, who were also talking back, all voice she didn't recognize. She stopped walking and hid behind the wall, only to step out to her better judgment and look at the group, rubbing her arm slightly.

There were three men. A young African man around to be in his mid to late thirties, and a dark haired man with dark brown hair and a slight beard with a gun on his hip. There was a young boy wearing a sheriffs hat, a dark skinned young woman wielding a katana and there were three more people, the woman with curly, silvery grey hair and cold eyes, and a young blonde haired girl with a faded cut on her cheek, and she had a little toddler in her arms, and finally there was a young man looking around to be in his late thirties and he had a crossbow and a leather vest with angel wings on the back, as he looked at her curiously, as Dr Harper entered to welcome them warmly.

"Welcome to Briarcliff Manor, a sanctuary for the lost and broken. I'll introduce you to the people here." He said motioning for Sister Jude to come over. She was in her nun uniform and Riley shivered slightly.

"Girls you may enter!" She called out. Riley didn't move as others filed past her, the many doctors and people who ran the asylum and kept it running. A few, some of the female doctors, push past her, nearly knocking her on her ass as she moved to the side to let them through. She would glare, but Dr. Harper would see, and all shit would just go down from there.

Dr. Harper counted them one by one, as a few of the other patients who were mentally stable came out, until he got to the end and saw Riley slightly hiding away from him. He smiles and gestures his hand out, telling her to come out, but Sister Jude beat him to it.

"I got her, Dr. Harper," she says happily, walking over Riley, who still had her hand on her arm. Sister Jude glares when no one could see, and whispers fiercely to Riley "You clean up your act, sweetie. Remember, you're our property. Nothing more."

Riley lets her drag her to nearly the end, placing her next to one of the other patients, who kept her head down as she was placed. Everyone knew not to speak when Sister Jude spoke. It would only end badly. When she's successfully placed, Sister Jude smiles wickedly, but to the group it was nothing more than a pleasant one.

She walks back over to stand next to Dr. Harper, and the woman next to her nudges her shoulder. Riley spares her a glance to let her know she was listening.

"These people don't look so bad," she whispers. This person was Kristi, another mentally ill patient here who had actually been taking meds that were helping her. She had paranoid schizophrenia, which people thought that Riley had, but that wasn't the truth at all.

Riley shrugs, not trusting her mouth to speak as she looked anywhere but Dr. Harper and the group in front of her.

"These people, from the young to the small, keep this place running day in and day out. They're amazingly talented, and nice of all. Sister Jude here, had been keeping everyone in line since the beginning of this." A person from the group scoffs, Riley seeing it was the grey haired woman.

"Great, another religious nut," she muttered. Dr. Harper's brow furrows.

"What, you've come across someone else of Sister Jude's nature?"

"A priest," the man with the gun states. "We have no idea where he is now. He refused to kill people because it was against the 'word of God'." Sister Jude chuckles.

"Goodness no. We know how to protect ourselves. We're very well trained here." Riley and Kristi look at each other with raised eyebrows, but say nothing. All they knew was how to torture the patients. "Which brings us to another subject. Dr. Harper?"

The man smiles. "Yes. These people on the end here? Those six people? They are patients from before all this, but before you ask, they take medicine, and that's why they're out here. Believe it or not, these guys are very well trained, and know how to fight and survive. They're not a danger to anyone, but don't go near the west end. That's where the truly can't be helped are. They don't go out, but we do try to take care of them when we can."

Riley finally looks up from the ground and looks at the group, though reluctantly.

* * *

"Now, girls, introduce yourselves to the group." Sister Jude said in fake soothing sweet voice, and they all started introducing themselves to the new group in polite voices.

"I'm Remy Comeaux." Remy said as his dark brown hair fell slightly in his eyes. He suffered from severe depression, not to mention a recovering heroin addict and had tried slitting his wrists. Dr. Harper, however, electrocuted him whenever he got out of line much like Riley. The blonde girl looked at Remy curiously as the others introduced themselves.

"I'm Kristi Townsend." Kristi said shyly as the black man gave her an encouraging smile.

"I'm Riley Brooks." Riley says, suddenly feeling everyone's eyes on her as she looked down feeling nervous.

"Great. Two crazy girls and a guy who looks like something out of American Horror Story," the grey haired woman said bitterly.

"Carol back off, these people look harmless," The blonde haired girl said warningly.

"Beth's right, they seem like good people. Just ain't had a good life at first." The dark haired man with the crossbow said gruffly. Riley had looked back down but smiled only slightly when she heard the words. Kristi crosses her arms across her chest.

"The hell is 'American Horror Story?'" She mutters to Riley. She shrugs shakily.

"I don't know. Probably some TV show." They wouldn't know because they literally had no source to the outside world. They wouldn't have even known that what the hell was going on if Dr. Harper hadn't exposed it to them. Dr. Harper nods at the admission.

"Most of them do come from that background, but they're all in working condition now. Sometimes they have their moments, but other than that, they're okay. I'm going to guess you were heading to the Alexandria Safe Zone, am I correct?" The man with the gun nods.

"Yes…we have family who was heading there, said they had a cure of some sorts." Sister Jude laughs at this, a laugh that wasn't creepy to the new group, but oh so familiar for the patients at the asylum.

"That man cannot have a cure. There hasn't been one said. If there was, it would have been broadcasted over the radio. But the ASZ? It's not very safe, ironically. It actually doesn't even have the protection close to us. People still go there, as it is very known, but when all else fails they come here."

_'And get nearly killed,'_ Riley thinks inwardly, looking at Dr. Harper, who was looking at her with an evil smile she oh so hated. Her eyes widen slightly and she looks away, rubbing her arms away, which mostly went unnoticed by the group in front of her, only one pair of eyes following her movements.

"If you need somewhere to stay, you can stay here for as long as you want, as long as you help out. When we say you need to do something, you need to do it. We may be nice, and sweet, but we need stuff to happen, and your cooperation is greatly appreciated."

"I think these people are harmless," the black man states quietly to the man with the gun, glancing at the amount of helpers. There were so many. "They've been holding up greatly. And if they seem weird, we leave." The man looks back up and makes eye contact with Dr. Harper.

Riley knows that look. It meant that they were staying. Every leader of every group that came by gave that look. And that meant she really had to look out for that baby in that blonde girls arms.

"We'll stay," the man says hesitantly. "But if this is some sort of joke-"

"Then you'll kill us all?" Sister Jude says. "We've heard it from every group that's come in. Luckily, that hasn't happened at all."

Dr. Harper smiles again.

"Now, why don't you introduce yourselves?" He says to the man with the gun. The man looks at his group, and then shrugs, while Riley looks up to see the faces that say the names.

"I'm Rick Grimes, and this is my son Carl and my daughter, Judith." Rick said gesturing to his son and the little toddler that was nestled in the young blonde girl's arms as she waved adorably and the young boy nodded at them. He'd get on well with Emma Daveau, a thirteen year old who had been admitted to the asylum after telling her teacher that her rich step dad had been sexually abusing her and big surprise, her mom believed the step daddy.

"I'm Tyresse Phillips." Tyresse said giving them all a kind smile, in which they all returned. Riley liked him and Rick, as they saw the grey haired woman sniff in disdain before speaking.

"'I'm Carol Peletier," she said, glaring at all of them suspiciously and glared at Riley as she glared back, though a bit less unknown, as Dr. Harper would kill her if he saw her glaring at one of the survivors. She could have sworn she saw a little girl beside Carol with a doll before disappearing.

She shook her head as the dark skinned woman with the katanna introduced herself to them with suspicious dark brown eyes that held a lot of mystery as she looked at them all.

"I'm Michonne Laveau," she says calmly.

"I'm Beth Greene," the blonde haired young girl said as Remy, Kristi and Riley looked at her and gave her shy smiles, which she returned warmly back.

"I'm Daryl Dixon," The man with the crossbow said quietly as he surveyed them with weary piercing blue eyes.

"It's good to meet you all. Kristi and Riley, please show Beth, Carol and Michonne to the medical wing and Sister Jude will check you all over and give the baby shots." He says, looking at Riley with a fake kind smile that said 'Don't fuck up or I'll hurt you both.'

"Yes Dr. Harper," Riley says innocently along with Kristi as they showed the girls up the grand staircase, leaving Doctor Harper alone with the men. Riley visibly took a breath of relief, keeping her eyes straight forward and right in front of her. She knew Sister Jude travelled another way to get to the medical wing, so she was free from her glare for a few minutes.

"How many people do you have in this place?" Michonne asks, looking around as they walked. Kristi decides to answer, as Riley was not very into talking publicly.

"A lot. We've had a lot of group come through here since all of this started." Carol lifts up her face and narrows her eyes at the two.

"How long have you been in this place?" she asks, emphasizing the 'you' on the sentence. Riley knew now why the ghost said that this person was crazy. She gave even Riley, who had really gotten used to all the shit she got at the asylum, the shakes. Something really messed up was going on in that woman's head.

"Well, I was here for five years before all of this, and including the two years of this apocalypse going on, it's been a total of seven." Beth's brow furrows.

"How did you get in here?" Kristi shrugs as she turns a corner.

"Severe paranoid schizophrenia. Used to see things that weren't there. Now, it's more tamed than it used to be, thanks to the meds they have here." That was about the only good thing that came out of coming here. She hated this place with a passion.

"What about you?" Carol asks Riley, her voice full of slight disgust. Riley shrugs, rubbing her arm again.

"By now, around ten years. Since I was 18." Michonne's brow furrows now.

"How?" Riley chuckles severely, shaking her head.

"You don't want to know. It's fine now." They finally arrive at the opening to the medical ward, and Riley pushes the doors open, looking at Sister Jude, who was preparing a shot for Judith. Beth held the baby closer to her, but Sister Jude shakes her head.

"Don't you worry, honey. It's just a shot. Just a pinch. Give me the child, please," she says, offering a smile to the woman. Beth smiles shortly, hesitantly giving the girl to Sister Jude. Riley watches the baby get taken from her hands, smiling slightly at the exploring face on the little girl.

"Is she yours?" She asks Beth. She shakes her head.

"No, but I do take care of her. The mother…she died during childbirth." Kristi looks down and bites her lip. She knew how that felt. Her own mother died during her birth.

"That sucks," Kristi says. Sister Jude keeps smiling.

"But she's a lovely child," she pesters, placing the shot near her skin. Riley looks around the room before seeing the same little girl from before, holding a doll that was near Carol. She was probably around twelve, not older at all, and placed a finger to her lips, telling Riley to be quiet.

"What the hell are you looking at?" Carol snarls at her. Riley jumps out of her skin, seeing the little girl disappear as she talks. Before she could open her mouth, Sister Jude stepped in front.

"Riley, how about you go back to your room, okay? We'll talk later." Riley stares into the fake pleasant eyes, the black orbs screaming 'don't talk a bit more, or else you'll get it.' Riley nods and looks away.

"Yes, Sister Jude."

* * *

**Review and favourite.**


	2. Nothing Is What It Seems

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, and sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**AN: After hearing what happened in last night's Walking Dead episode, me and alycenwonder will not be following season five but will add certain things. Seeing Beth being killed shattered us, and also poor Daryl, he went through all that to see her die. Carry on Bethyl Shippers, we will still write Daryl and Beth stories because they are the TWD couple! Damn you Gimple, for giving Beth a shitty ending, Carol should have died.**

**Special Thanks To: Ghost Lady, alycenwonder, and Devils and Angels xx. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed and added to favourites.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 2

* * *

He didn't really trust the guy. That was the one thing Daryl really only thought. Dr. Harper was a fucked up dude, he could tell. There was no way someone could be that nice. He could probably be sort of like that, but not the way he was actin'. No fuckin' way.

The people there didn't seem so bad. This place wasn't that bad of a place to hold up for a while. As long as the group was safe and so was Beth he was fine with it, and she seemed to be perfectly okay.

He couldn't understand why the hell that nun was dressed. It was weird. At least now that he was thinking about it.

He walked around the halls aimlessly, looking around for the rest of the group when he heard a soft, singing voice coming from somewhere, a small room near the end of the hallway. Its lyrics rang out clearly.

**_'Are you, are you, coming to the tree.  
They strung up a man, they say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be.  
If we met at midnight, in the hanging tree.'_**

The voice was nearly as soft as the sound of the birds outside, and as he got closer to the sound, his ears alert, Daryl saw exactly what was making that sound. It was that girl from before, what's her name…Riley. She was singing while makin' her bed in her room.

There was a photo of Riley on her own, sitting outside in the gardens, she was smiling but it looked sad as he noticed something on the wall and looked closely at it as Riley sang.

It was dried blood and it looked old but something told Daryl that this place harbouring a dark secret. Daryl wasn't sceptical about ghosts like his old man was. Merle slightly believed due to being religious and their grandmother being a clairvoyant. Someone who spoke to the dead and contacted them, like something out of the Sixth Sense.

**_'Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._**

**_Are you, are you_**  
**_Coming to the tree_**  
**_Wear a necklace of hope,_**  
**_Side by side with me._**  
**_Strange things did happen here_**  
**_No stranger would it be_**  
**_If we met at midnight_**  
**_In the hanging tree._**

**_Are you, are you_**  
**_Coming to the tree_**  
**_Where dead man called out_**  
**_For his love to flee._**  
**_Strange things did happen here_**  
**_No stranger would it be_**  
**_If we met at midnight_**  
**_In the hanging tree.'_**

The song then ended as Daryl listened in awe. Riley had a singing voice that could rival Beth as he looked at the photo and saw the date on it. It was dated seven years ago.

_'Riley painting in the gardens, aged 21 years old.'_

_'What did they put ya in here for?'_ Daryl thought curiously as he continued to look around when he saw a tall man, around his height and had short dark blonde hair, something in his hazel eyes simply screaming danger.

"Who the hell are ya, Redneck?" The man asked snidely as he glared at Daryl who glared back as Remy came out of his room and glared at the older man in annoyance.

"Sam back off!" Remy warned calmly. Sam turns to the man and snorts at him before turning back to Daryl.

"Ya didn't answer me, Redneck. The hell are ya?" He hisses out.

"Ain't none of yer business, asshole," he argues back, keeping his glare full force. Sam's face contorted in anger and he raised his arm to punch the man, but Remy had come out of literally nowhere and pulled the man back. Riley had turned around in all the noise, and saw an angry Sam being pulled back by a slightly nervous Remy.

Sam was someone she never really talked to, rarely, but God did he like to talk to her. He had a slight obsession with Riley, always trying to get into her pants. This was probably just one of those times. The guy had MPD, which means he could be one thing and then another within a couple of seconds. These urges never lasted long.

But as she got closer, she saw that it wasn't just Sam and Remy. It was that man from the new group, a hardened glare on his face, and Sam was struggling, wanting to hit this guy in the face. She doesn't walk to the door, doesn't say anything, and just stares at the scene in front of her.

Had he been watching her…?

"Sam, he's part of a new group! Calm the fuck down!" Sam breaks free of Remy's grasp and glare at both men before storming off down the hall, not even sparing a glance to look at the two. Remy breathes and looks at Riley, who was confused to all hell. He looks back at Daryl and nods. "That's Sam."

"I can tell," Daryl says gruffly, backing down slightly. Remy nods, opening his mouth to say something before shaking his head, going back to his room.

At this, Daryl looks back inside Riley's room and sees her standing curiously, looking at him. She looked to be waiting for some sort of explanation for all the yelling.

"I was lookin' at the photos when Mr. MPD stormed in and asked who the hell I was, called me a redneck and other shit when Remy stopped him from doin' it," Daryl explained. She nods and walks out, looking up at him with a shy smile.

"I'm gonna guess you want the grand tour?" She chuckles quietly, crossing her arms over her chest. He shrugs, looking away.

"Don't mind it. Don't know this place for shit." She nods and walks out, nodding at him to follow her. She would talk quietly, almost unsurely, as he walked with Riley around the place. She had her hands in her pockets as they walked when he noticed more photos and a statue of the Virgin Mary with a fountain.

"That's the chapel where we go to do mass, morning, mid-day and evening. The sisters aren't bad. It's just been hard on all of us since the world went to shit," Riley explained to Daryl as they reached the Grand Library, and Daryl was amazed at seeing all of the books in dark wooden bookcases and shelves. There were paintings as well of the owners of the house.

"People say this place is haunted because a man murdered eighteen girls who were mentally ill," A voice said behind them and Riley saw to her displeasure that it was Laura Montgomery. She came from a wealthy family and was Dr. Harper's favourite. She was one of the few that was allowed to call him by his real name, Edward.

"That so?" Daryl asked, looking at her curiously.

Laura nodded at him and gave him a seductive smile that made Riley sick.

"You don't wanna hang with Riley. She's a real fruit and nutcase." Riley snorts, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're in here too, you know. You were a patient." Laura smirks at her.

"Not as bad as you are. You're nothing here. Just some forgotten person who's called upon to do raids, and that's it. Barely anyone talks to you. She's insane," she finishes, looking at Daryl with that same smile. "You should come with me. I'll show you a good time."

"Sorry, but I don't follow women like ya," he states, backing away slightly. Hell, maybe when he was younger, but now? Not in a long shot. Wasn't just that though. There was just somethin' about Riley. Somethin' told him that she went through a lot of shit to get where she was now. She didn't need anymore.

Laura's eyebrow raises and she crosses her arms. "Excuse me?" She asks, her voice raising an octave. Daryl shrugs.

"I don't go 'round fuckin' anything with two legs. Ain't like that. Apparently ya are. Go find someone else, cause I ain't interested." Laura scoffs and raises her arms, turning away and walking out of the library.

"Whatever. Come for me when ya need me. You'll ditch this freak eventually." She was gone before Riley could even put in another word. She sighs and looks down at the ground before rubbing her arm again and looking back up.

* * *

"Thanks," she says to him, her voice barely audible. He nods at her, a bit awkwardly, looking back up to the paintings.

"That story." She looks at him, seeing him looking up at a painting of an old man with black hair and narrowed eyes. "Is it true? He killed a bunch of girls?"

"Yeah," Riley answers, instantly, her eyes widening slightly at the suddenness of her comeback. He raises an eyebrow at her. "I mean…I heard it's real. I've heard stories about the spirits of the girls roaming around the halls at night, howling in their state. I think they were killed during a time when mental illness wasn't considered a real thing."

That certainly wasn't a story. It was true. There were still ghosts wandering around the halls at night. She saw them. She talked to them. They were the reason why she had gotten beatings from Dr. Harper. They were a right pain in the ass.

"Weird," he mutters. She had walked over to the other side and taken out a book, a title saying _'The Great Gatsby.'_ He heard of that book. Wondered if that song was from it.

"Heard that song ya were singin'." She looks up at this, her eyes slightly wide. "Where's it from?"

"My momma's grandmamma would sing it to her and she sang it to me and my brother when we were babies. She lived in rural New Orleans and it was near a bayou. Momma used to sing it to me when I was little before she died," she said, her voice trailing off as she remembered her mother before she had died.

Had she seen ghosts? Had Riley inherited the ability of seeing the dead from her mother and not her father? Maybe that was why her dad didn't like it when her grandparents visited her in Brooklyn and then Briarcliff. They had wanted custody of her but in the end visited her every day when they were able. It helped her out when she was upset and her grandparents would talk to her and say she was still their granddaughter no matter what.

Her father and brother didn't feel the same way. After she had been admitted to Briarcliff, her father and Nathan never spoke to her again after she had come, and it had shattered her that her own father and brother hated her.

Some of the Sisters were good people. Sister Mary Eunice was the one who would stick up for her. Remy and Kristi along with Sister Sarah. Sister Jude, though, was a whole other matter.

When Riley had first been admitted, she had seen the victims of the Bloody Face Killer. The newspapers called him the new Jack the Ripper that preyed on runaways and troubled girls. He would rape them, torture them and kill them with his hook. Apparently the man was a priest.

That was what she thought of Dr. Harper. He was exactly like that, and she hated him so fucking much. She wanted to walk into his room at night and just murder him viscously, but sadly, if she even did that, they would definitely place her in solidarity confinement just for doing so.

"Really?" Daryl states, raising an eyebrow at the bayou part. She nods, placing the book down and her hands back in her pockets. "Don't sound like yer from down here." She smiles brightly for the first time that he saw her.

"That's because I'm not," she chuckles. "I'm from Brooklyn. Grew up there. My momma's just from down there. She loved it down here. I actually did visit New Orleans when I was younger, though. It was really fun." That had been a little while before she died.

"How'd she die?" he asks quietly, looking at the books. He felt like this was sort of pushing boundaries with asking her this, but the thought was on his mind. She looks down at the books and holds the one she grabbed close to her body, like it was some sort of shield. He sighs. "Look, it was stu-"

"No. No it's fine," she mumbles, looking at him. "I was…I was around maybe nine years old. I had just had a really hard day at school. I never really had any friends at all, and all I wanted to do was talk to my family, my mother specifically. She always knew how to make me feel better. The kids would go on and on, and never really stop. So, I called her on a phone. I was crying crazily and she was going to leave work to come home and comfort me because that was how much she cared. So she got on the road and tried to rush home….a pileup due to an 18-wheeler caused ten cars to come to that. She was killed instantly."

By now she was nearly crying, but she kept her shit together. She wasn't about to lose herself in front of an almost complete stranger.

"I read this book now because it was her favourite book that she liked to read when she was younger," she smiled, looking at her book. "Every once and a while." Daryl looks at her, seeing the broken smile on her face. She had been through too much shit to handle.

"'M sorry," he mumbles. "Bout your mom." She shrugs, placing the book back down.

"It's in the past. I've gotten over it with age. But you need that reminder every once and a while, you know what I mean?" she says, looking up at him. Her eyes were a light blue, much like his own. It almost made his heart skip a beat at the gaze she was throwing him.

"Uh…yeah," he mutters, scratching behind his head. "My ma died at a young age too, so I know how it feels." She smiles softly and walks over to him.

"How old were you?" He shrugs, looking away.

"Don't really remember. Was young, though," he mutters. She nods, leaning against one of the book shelves. He looks at her again. "What were those pictures that were on your wall?"

"My family, my dad, my cousins, grandparents and mom. I desperately wanted a pet, cat or dog but my dad would always say no, so if I ever find a dog or cat abandoned, I'm keeping it and looking after it," Riley told him softly.

* * *

Daryl nodded in understanding as she saw a man behind Daryl who was looking at her directly. His right hand was missing and he had a knife attached to a prosthetic arm and was wearing army dog tags.

She stared in surprise as she saw him point towards Carol and gestured to the lighter that was on the table. Carol smoked? No that wasn't it, but then it dawned her by what the spirit meant.

Carol had killed someone.

"Not just one but two people," a southern voice said and she realized it was the man. Daryl thankfully hadn't noticed as he was browsing the shelves for a book.

"Why?" Riley asked silently.

"Cause she claimed they were dyin' but she's turnin' cold. If ya notice her eyes are empty and soulless," his voice said and she looked to see the ghost was gone.

Had he been warning her that Carol was dangerous like the other ghost was?

* * *

She then heard someone crying in the other aisle and followed the cries as did Daryl to see Beth was wiping her eyes while Judith played on a play mat.

"Beth what's wrong?" Daryl asked concerned.

"Nothing, just something Carol said." Riley crosses her arms at this. This person was already starting to get on her nerves, and she was barely here for a day.

"The hell did she say?" Daryl asks quietly. Beth bites her lip and then looks up at both of them, even though Riley didn't really know what happened.

"That it was my fault that Sasha and Noah are dead. All because of me. That I should have died instead," she said sniffling.

Riley then saw the teenage boy from earlier appear, he reached out and touched Beth's shoulder in a comforting way, like a friend.

"It was worth it, Beth." Noah said softly. Riley feels her face contort into realization. That was the boy. Oh wow. She was an idiot. And he was right. Carol really was a danger to this group. Sadly, Beth wasn't able to hear the boy's words, so she decided to speak for him.

"I'm…I'm sure those people don't mind. Noah probably thought it was worth it. You're alive and breathing, and that's all that matters," Riley stares, politely looking at Noah with a questioning look. He nods, a reassuring smile on his face before disappearing once more.

Beth smiles slightly, looking at Judith, who played with the toys she had gotten earlier. "I guess it's good," she murmurs, picking up the girl in her arms.

"If it makes ya feel any better Beth, Carol ain't in the right place right now. She doesn't know what comes out of her mouth half the time now," Daryl states quietly. Riley looks at the girl, seeing any sort of reaction in her eyes, but she still kept that small half smile on her face.

"I had a feeling about that." She looks at Riley and smiles slightly, standing up and taking the blanket with her. "I'm gonna try to get this little one to sleep and catch up on my own Z's. I gotta say this place is really protected. I think we'll be protected here." She smiles at Daryl and Riley before leaving. "Good night," she bids, heading out the door.

"Night," Riley states quietly. She grabs her book and begins to walk back to her room before turning to Daryl. "You coming? I know you don't have a place to stay." Daryl looks at her surprised before grabbing a book from the table and walking up to her. She looks at the book and smiles. "Harry Potter? Really?" He shrugs.

"Haven't read it." He barely ever read. Might as well take advantage of the place. She chuckles and continues to walk. He looks at her walking, seeing her attitude and her smile, and wondered how on earth she could ever end up in here. "How the hell did ya end up in this place?"

She looks down, her smile dimming slightly.

"I don't like to talk about it. I've never told anyone, and sort of plan to keep it that way. It'd just freak people out." She turns a corner and points to an empty room. "You'll stay here. Don't go near the west end."

"Why don't ya tell people?" She raises an eyebrow at all the questions.

"I don't like to talk about it. I've never told anyone, and sort of plan to keep it that way. It'd just freak people out."

"Because you'll all think I'm crazy," she said before looking up at him to see understanding as they walked out of the library and to their rooms as it got dark outside.

"How old is this place?" Daryl asked finally as he looked at her curiously and Riley looked thoughtful as they reached their rooms and saw everyone getting ready for bed.

"It's been here since the 40's. When people were dying of TB. When they were dead the doctors would send their bodies to a chute and people would bury the patients as this was a sanatorium for the sick before it was a mental hospital," she said, looking at him as they reached his room.

"Shit," he muttered stunned. "So they basically brought people here who were dyin' of TB?" Daryl asked as they reached his room which was next door to Riley, Remy, Kristi and Beth.

"Yeah, apparently this place has had nothing but bad fucking luck. In 1964 a group of inmates started a riot and killed one of the nurses and a doctor who was doing cruel experiments on them," Riley explained as they opened the door and Daryl saw fresh clothes in a neat pile on his bed with a painting of the Virgin Mary along with a rosary bead cross.

"Talk about fucked up," Daryl said stunned at the haunting history that Briarcliff Asylum had and was amazed that Riley wasn't scared.

"Yeah, some of the little ones are a bit sensitive about it," she told him as she helped him settle in.

"What time is breakfast?" Daryl asked her.

"Ten am as we go to mass first at nine am and then we finish at eleven am. Then we do chores, go on supply runs and help out Sister Jude. Dr Harper goes to check on the other patients on the south wing." She said tucking a blonde curl behind her right ear.  
"That's where the dangerous ones are, ain't they?" he asked quietly.

"Yes and Pepper may live on this ward...but she's not to be trusted, don't leave Judith alone with her. She doesn't like babies." Riley said deciding to explain the rest later. She still had nightmares about Pepper had done to her own nephew.

She had drowned him and then if that wasn't already messed up, she then cut off his ears in front of his four older siblings, his two brothers and sister.

'"There anymore of ya?" Daryl asked as he pulled off his shoes and Riley smiled softly.

"There's Tate Langdon and his girlfriend Violet Harmon, Kyle Spencer, Tate and Remy's cousin and there's Kyle's girlfriend, Zoe Benson." She told him with a soft smile as she saw him smile.

"Ya know everyone in this place?" He asks. She shrugs.

"Pretty much. I've been here for ten years." His brow furrows.

"Ten years?" He asks incredulously. She nods. "The hell ya been here ten years for?" She smiles, this a time a bit mischievous.

"I'm not telling you, Daryl." She steps out of the room before looking back at him, her arms crossed. "You don't gotta do all that stuff the patients have to do. We're just sort of forced to. Get some sleep. You're gonna need it."

Before he could speak, she had gone and left, heading back to her room. Daryl sat down on the bed, staring at her as she left. He looked out the window of his room and shakes his head.

This girl was a mystery.


	3. Something Wicked

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle the living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated T for violence, graphic language and graphic but will be later rated M for eventual sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**Special Thanks To: ****Thank-you-evening-star****, alycenwonder and Kima Wolfwood.**

**Please check out WalkingPotterGirl14's amazing stories, All Of The Stars and her Bethyl stories, Back To Life and Not Afraid.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 3

* * *

Beth had showered and now had Judith in her arms, singing softly to her as the toddler cooed softly at her, her blue eyes shining with comfort as she slowly fell asleep.

"Bethie," A voice said softly and Beth looked around in shock to see none other than her daddy. Hershel was wearing the clothes he had died in but thankfully didn't have a slit throat as she looked at him with tears.

"Daddy?" she asked shocked as her hands started to shake. She had been seeing spirits ever since being at St Grady's Hospital as she looked at her beloved daddy.

"Bethie, I'm so proud you," Hershel said embracing and Beth let out a sob of pain as she clung to him.

"Am I crazy? Am I being punished for what I've done?" Beth asked swallowing back tears and Hershel chuckled softly.

"No, sweet pea. You, Daryl, Rick and the inmates on this ward have a beautiful gift. Talk to Riley and her friends, they'll help you." Hershel said softly and Beth sniffled.

"Maggie thinks I'm dead," she said, sad and bitter that her older sister hadn't mentioned her. Hershel looked ashamed of his eldest daughter, she had become a lot colder and more involved with Glenn.

"She may think your dead," Hershel says softly, "but you're anything but, Bethie. You've made me so proud, as well as your mother and everyone else. You've become so strong and self-sufficient, and we love seeing you evolve as a person." Beth smiles and grabs Hershel's hand in the way she used to.

"I don't understand. Why am I seeing all these spirits? This never happened before-"

"The hospital," Hershel finishes for her. Beth nods, her brow furrowing. "Beth, you've been given a fantastic gift. Many are like you out in the world, including people within this building. You nearly died, Bethie. Back at that hospital. God saw something in you surviving, getting out of there. He saw that you're a survivalist, and you deserve something."

"So he gave me the power to see dead people? How is this supposed to help me? This isn't the Sixth Sense." Hershel chuckles at his daughter.

"No, it is not, but what God gives you, you will use. It will come in handy in the future, trust me." Beth stares at her father hard for a second before sighing and nodding her head.

"Okay. I can…deal, but are they just going to be showing up out of nowhere? Like right now? Will they show up while I'm in the shower?" Hershel chuckles and directs her to look outside her window, which she does, and her eyes widen slightly.

All below her were plenty of spirits, roaming around the earth, some of them attached to their walker bodies.

"They usually come out at night, but you can see them during the day. I think they are nice enough to let you shower in peace though." Beth continues to stare at the ghost while her father talked. "Talk to Riley. She can tell you more."

A sudden wind envelopes the room and Beth's brow furrows. "Wait, does Ril-" She spins around to face her father, but finds he was gone. Her shoulders slump.

"Bye," she mumbles, turning to her bed, where a very confused Judith was laying. Beth looks at her and shakes her head, grabbing the girl into her arms.

The girl happily babbles up at Beth, who smiles softly.

"I have no clue what the hell is going on," she chuckles, bouncing Judith slightly. "But I'm gonna find out."

* * *

The next morning was slow to a start, considering that Riley was dead asleep. That is until a banging on her door sent her spiralling up in her bed, taking a sharp breath and staring at the wood surface.

"Get up!" Dr. Harper shouts at her. She groans and rubs her eyes, trying to get the sleep to leave. "You have work to do!"

"Yes, sir," she groans. He bangs the door once more before she hears his footsteps trailing down the hallway. She groans into her sheets before standing up and placing some jeans on, and then another long sleeve shirt. Looking outside, she sees that the sky was covered in clouds, but it didn't look it was going to rain.

"Ah, fuck," she mutters, reaching for her boots. As soon as her hand skims the skin of her shoes, someone knocks on the door softly.

"Riley?" someone's voice asks softly. "Are you in there?" Riley stands up and walks over to the door, opening it quietly. Beth was standing outside, her arms crossed. "Could I talk to you about something?" Riley's brow furrows.

"Uh…sure," she mumbles, looking around and ushering Beth in, closing the door behind her. "I sort of have to make it quick or Dr. Harper's gonna murder me. What's wrong? Is there something wrong with Judy?"

"I know you can see dead people, and I can see them too. I saw my daddy last night," Beth said, bracing herself in case Riley thought she was completely insane. She saw the shock on Riley's slightly freckled face.

"You can see them too?" Riley asked her quietly as she tied her hair into a French plait so it didn't fall in her eyes as she looked at the younger girl who nodded at her in confirmation.

"My daddy said it was to do with the hospital and that walkers still have their spirits attached to them," she said as Riley took in the fact that Beth was like her. She was clairvoyant. She had the ability to see and speak to the dead.

"Did you nearly die?" Riley asked suddenly and Beth nodded as she thought back to the hospital and how Dawn had nearly killed her. But she had shot the officer in the right eye and allowed her to be eaten alive by walkers. Sasha had been killed by Officer Grey.

"I got shot near the heart. Noah...he saw what had happened and covered me as Daryl got to me. When Dawn killed him, he died in my arms and I promised him that I would tell his family what happened, especially his two brothers, Otis and Leo and his sister Marie," Beth said, feeling her eyes dampen slightly as she mourned her friend.

"I'm sorry, Beth," Riley said sadly. Beth shakes her head.

"It's fine. I'm getting over it slowly. Takes some time. But that's not why I came. My daddy told me to talk to you about this, because I have no idea how to control this stuff. I have no idea at all." Riley could see that the younger girl was panicking slightly, so Riley chuckled and placed her hands on the woman's shoulders.

"Beth, calm down," she whispers. The young girl stops her panicking, staring at Riley, waiting for her to explain what to do. "First off, you can't control when spirits come to you or not. They just do. Now, you can talk to them, as that is usually what they want when they come to a person like you, but you can also just ignore them and move on with your day. It's not mandatory that you speak to the dead."

"It's not?" Beth asks, her voice raising an octave slightly. Riley shakes her head.

"No, it's not. I just do it because I feel like it's my right to. I have this gift. Why not use it?" Beth wrings her hands and looks down at the floor.

"You have a point," she mumbles. She looks up and her brow furrows again. "That's how you ended up in here?" Riley smiles softly. Why was everyone so interested in how she got in here?

"No, it's part of it, but there's a whole other reason as to why I'm in here. On the o-"

"BROOKS!" Riley's eyes widened.

"You gotta go!" She says, pushing Beth out of her room. Beth opens her mouth to ask a question, but Riley stops her. "I don't want you getting hurt! Go!" The serious tone seemed to move Beth's feet for her, and she got around the corner just as Sister Jude had rounded hers.

She stomps up to Riley and pulls her to the door, pulling her blonde hair down painfully. Riley lets out a painful hiss at the sting, but she kept her eyes on the nun who was glaring at her.

"Dr. Harper said to get up and go downstairs five minutes ago! Where the hell have you been?" She snaps at Riley.

"I was talking to someone," she grounds out. Sister Jude's eyes narrow.

"Who might this be?" Riley opens her mouth, but realizes if she was to tell her she was talking to Beth, she would find the girl and tell her lies. All about Riley. All to make sure Riley's life was even more of a hell then it already was. If she was caught talking to anyone from the groups, anyone but the patients in her own ward, everything would turn to shit.

"No one," she mumbles. "It was just more voices." Sister Jude smiles softly at this, the wickedness in it, hidden so that no one else could see except for Riley. Then again, right now, they were the only ones in the hallway. Sister Jude took her other hand and lightly swept some hair that had fallen out of Riley's braid.

"Seems to be getting long, doesn't it?" Sister Jude says, looking at Riley with questioning eyes, but she knew the evilness behind it. Riley shrugs.

"I like it," she whispers, her hold on her hair getting looser and looser. Sister Jude finally let's her hair go, and then grabs her arm, pulling her down the opposite end of the hallway.

"I'll let the hair go for now, but with all these voices coming back, I think we need another dose of private time with Dr. Harper, am I correct?" Riley stares down at the ground, helpless to what she was going to let happen.

"Yes, Sister Jude," she says quietly, feeling a tear slip down her face. Sister Jude smiles.

"Glad to see you agree." They turn a corner and Dr. Harper was standing the middle of his lab, looking up as he sees the door close.

* * *

"It's about time you came," Dr. Harper scoffs. Sister Jude places her hands together.

"Riley needs another session, Dr. Harper. The voices were getting a bit bad," she said, looking at Riley with a fake look of concern as Dr. Harper nodded in understanding at her as he stopped writing notes.

"Thank you, Sister Jude," he said kindly and the nun smiled before leaving as she left Riley and Dr. Harper alone as the man looked at her intently. He wasn't exactly old. He looked to be in his late twenties to early thirties.

"Now, what did the voices say this time, Riley?" Dr. Harper asked as he pulled out a note pad and his black fountain pen that he carried everywhere with him as Riley quickly came up with a lie.

"That Pepper was dangerous. That she was going to hurt Judith," Riley said quietly and Dr Harper nodded in understanding as he looked at the young woman intently.

"Very well. I'll see if Pepper can room with Renee," he said and Riley privately thought that Pepper would be over the moon. Renee Anderson was the most terrifying woman she had ever met. One year, she and Violet were outside painting in an art class when Renee tried to stab them both with a stanley knife.

Needless to say, Renee was the perfect poster girl for the world's craziest bitch.

He places his notepad down and looks at a file on the desk. There was a picture of Riley from when she was younger on it, the one her father had submitted when she was admitted to the asylum. It was when she was sixteen, maybe seventeen, and it was at Central Park. Her brother had taken the picture.

"You were once a quite good looking specimen," Dr. Harper muttered, looking at Riley, who rubbed her arm and looked at the door nervously. All she wanted to do was get out. She made up a lie, and she should be able to go, but no. He suddenly turns to his cabinet and looks at her. "Well, we haven't had a run in with the voices in a while. I think it's time for another injection-"

"NO!" she exclaims. She knew what that shit does. It would knock her off her ass for hours. She'd be locked away in her room as it would feed through her veins, torturing her slowly from the inside. Every time he gave it to her, all she would feel was pain, pain and more pain. Dr. Harper raises an eyebrow.

"No?" He repeats. She nods shakily, backing up against the wall slowly.

"I…I don't need it. Not today." Dr. Harper smirks and places the injection holder in his pocket, walking over to her. "It was only a quick voice. Nothing more, nothing less. It was like a whisper. Just let me go and help the other patients. I swear I'll stay quiet. Just no more injections. Please."

She didn't mean to whimper, or to even break, but she couldn't do that shit anymore. She couldn't. Not at all.

"Okay, here's how it's going to work princess," he says, pinning her against the wall and himself. She feels her breath hitch in her throat. "You're going to take this, and you're going to go back to your room. And I'm going to visit later, and see how you're doing. You're not going to scream, you're not going to cry, and you're not going to even talk. You're our property, and we will do what we want with you."

"You're insane," she whispers. "The world's shit outside. And you think all of us are still yours to torture, to touch. We aren't your property!" Dr. Harper chuckles at this, shaking his head.

"That's where you're wrong. You can't escape this place, and you know it. Eveyrone here is still mentally not well, and you wouldn't survive ten minutes out there by yourselves. You need us. So you're going to shut up, and take this medicine." The last part was said with so much malice and hatred that Riley knew she needed to stay silent.

So she just simply nodded her head and looked away. Dr. Harper smirks, lowering her arms down. A minute after, he dips his head down and sniffs her neck, and she closes her eyes in disgust. She was in will to his power, and there was nothing she could do.

His nose travels to her hair and he takes a deep breath, breathing in her scent. "You still are a good looking specimen. I think….we can actually make a bit of an exchange for not using that medicine….if you'll cooperate." Riley keeps her head down, afraid to look at him. His eyes narrow. "Brooks, look-"

"Hey!" a voice exclaims from down the hall. Both their heads turns up and see the door was open. Sister Jude hadn't fully closed it. Riley felt her heart speed up at the possibility of being saved from this, and once she saw who it was who yelled, she nearly tried to get out of Dr. Harpers grip.

Daryl had seen the whole thing, and he pushed Dr. Harper off of an almost completely traumatized Riley.

"The hell is goin' on here?!" He growls at the man.

"Nothing, it's not what it looks like," Dr. Harper tried to explain, but Daryl had already pushed him once more before helping Riley out of the room as Dr. Harper watched them go in silence, surprised someone other than the patients were defending her.

* * *

Riley was shaking as Daryl helped her into the mess hall where only Beth and her friends were. Riley shivered as she looked up at Daryl who looked angry.

"Thank you, for stopping...him," she told him as they reached the table and sat down.

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't nothin' to thank," he mumbles, looking at the food they had up there from breakfast still. Beth looked at Riley with a furrowed brow, turning away from the other people and to her.

"What happened?" She asks, seeing Riley's pale face. She turns to Daryl. "Is she okay?"

"Caught one of 'em doctors trying to rape her," Daryl says quietly, not making eye contact with either of them. Beth looks at Riley and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Is that true?" Riley nods, but a smile, a smile so broken and twisted, came onto her face a moment later, looking at Beth with teary eyes.

"Yes, but it wouldn't be the first time," she mutters.

"You mean he-"

"Beth, I've been here for ten years. Ten. Do you know what happens to a person who's spent ten years in an asylum? They get beaten, broken. Anything that can hurt them, the doctors will use, because they think it'll cure you, when in reality, it just makes you worse." She was looking down at the table now, wringing her hands together once more.

"He's touched ya before?" Daryl asks quietly. Riley could hear the disgust in his voice, the anger as well, but she couldn't let people be angry for her. She never could. No matter how much she wanted to believe that she wasn't their property, after all this time, she still was. It was never ending.

"Yes," she mumbles, standing up as she sees Sister Jude walk into the room. "I have to go." Both of them look at her confused.

"But you-"

"I have to go," she repeats, this time through gritted teeth. She stands up from the bench and walks over to Sister Jude, who gives her a smile, but she could see the meaning behind that. Behind all of that bullshit she put up.

Sister Jude actually did once used to be nice to her. At first. Then everything just slowly decreased into nothing, and she was the prime example of how not to act when you're a nun.

"I heard that Kristi and Remy are looking for you. You should be helping them. Not dilly dallying with these people. They are here for shelter, not pestering." Riley nods, and swallows, then bows her head slightly.

"Yes, Sister Jude," she whispers, taking off. Sister Jude watches her leave down the hallway before turning back to the mess hall, looking at a confused Beth and a slightly pissed off Daryl. Sister Jude offered them a smile before continuing on her merry way. Beth watches her go, and once the door closes, she turns to Daryl.

"Do you think they're torturing the people here?" she whispers fiercely. Daryl looks at her for a second before back down at the table.

"It's a mad house, Beth. Ain't nothin' more. I wouldn't be surprised if they killed patients for fun." Beth looks at the door again, this time her eyes narrowing, but she realizes she was pointless against the people here. They would shoot her on sight. She was surprised she wasn't dead after Dawn shot her. It was some sort of freaking miracle she was alive.

"I need to find out more about her," she says suddenly. Daryl looks at her with confusion.

"The hell are ya talkin' about?"

"Riley. I need to know more about her. I need to know what she did to get in here, if she's a real threat or not. If anyone here is. There has to be some sort of file room. I could probably get in and find hers."

"Beth, you'll get killed. Ain't riskin' that shit again." Beth glares at him, her eyes narrowing.

"This is for someone who nearly got raped a few minutes ago, and you're just going to let it go? I'm sorry, I'm not like that." She stands up from her seat and begins to walk away, before shaking her head and turning back to Daryl. "To think I thought you liked her. After last night, you had some sort of air around her, like she was special, but I guess I was wrong."

* * *

Daryl looked down, ashamed, and nodded slightly before following Beth out of the hall as they looked around the corridors when they saw a couple of kids playing with Carl and Judith as they looked around and saw an office with a notice saying, 'Records Office.' They both quickly walked down when Beth tried to open it and saw, to her surprise, it was unlocked.

Daryl cautiously opened it as the records dating back to the 1990s and cautiously looked around when Beth saw a painting of the manor before freezing in her tracks, as the painting changed to show an old, abandoned asylum with a forest behind it. Beth felt a chill run up her spine as she continued to look when Daryl found a file on Tate.

_Name: Tate Quinn Langdon_

_Age When Sectioned: 17 years old._

_Hair Color: Dirty Blonde_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Family_

_Hugo Langdon: Father - Alive_

_Constance Langdon - Mother - Deceased_

_Adelaide Langdon - Sister - Deceased_

_Beau Langdon - Brother - Deceased_

_Reason Sectioned: Attempted to murder his father after his two siblings and mother were in a house fire. His two siblings died but his mother suffered second and third degree burns. She later died in hospital with Tate at her side. He blamed his father as Hugo abused his family and tried to kill him by shooting him and wounded him. He was mentally unfit._

_Illness: PTSD._

Daryl felt his stomach drop as he looked at Tate's file. He had gone through what Daryl had and began reading Kyle, and Remy's files when Beth found Riley's file along with Violet, Kristy, and Zoe's.

* * *

"They can wait," Beth muttered, placing the others girls files to the side and grabbing Riley's. She opens it slowly, seeing the insides. The first thing she saw was a picture from her before she was admitted. It was something that was probably taken from a cell phone, as the quality was sort of bad, but she was there all the same.

Her hair had been longer, and her face a bit brighter. She was at some sort of table, with a bunch of papers laying out in front of her, and she smiles up at the camera, a pencil in her hands. She looked happy.

She finally moved onto the actual file and reads it slowly, her eyes skimming the paper.

_Name: Riley Emma Brooks_

_Age When Sectioned: 18 years old_

_Hair Color: Blonde_

_Eye Color: Light Blue_

_Family_

_James Brooks: Father – Alive_

_Ava Brooks: Mother – Deceased_

_Nathan Brooks: Brother – Alive_

_Reason Sectioned: Bullied endlessly. Attempted suicide after coming home from school and climbing to the roof. Father and brother supposedly saw her talking to a person that wasn't there. Smart, but mentally unfit. Barely any improvement._

_Illness: Paranoid Schizophrenia_

"She tried to kill herself?" she says softly, looking at the file closer. She tried to find more and more info, but a moment later Daryl had taken the file from her. She glares at him. "I was reading that!"

"Ain't readin' it now," he grumbles, looking at the file. Beth huffs but continues looking through other files, trying to find any more information on the other people here. Daryl, on the other hand, felt his brow furrow as he got to the reason she was sectioned, looking at the picture again.

He couldn't believe that she tried to do that.

"Jesus Christ," he mutters, rubbing his face slightly. No wonder she was so guarded.

A sudden creak of the door alerts the both of them, and Daryl grabs Beth away from the files, knocking Riley's to the ground. Before they could find a place to hide, Sister Jude had walked in, her eyes squinting in the light. She notices the two of them, and her brow furrows, her eyes slightly angry. She places her hands on her hips.

"And why on earth are you two in here?" She asks quietly.

"Because we wanted to know why these people were placed here," Beth said innocently and Sister Jude regarded them all for a moment before nodding in acceptance as she looked at them.

"Very well. I'll let you read the files but please put them back the way you found them," she requested and turned on her heels as they both sighed in relief when the door closed shut. Daryl picked up Riley's file and looked at it again. She had tried to kill herself when she was only eighteen years old. She had jumped off the block of apartments and landed in a dumpster, suffering a broken arm and a broken left leg. Her father had then placed her in the care of Dr. Edward Harper.

Daryl snorted in disgust, Dr. Harper didn't care for the patients. He raped, beat and tortured them for his own sick pleasure to make them feel even more alone than they were already.

He then noticed that although Riley's father and brother had been allowed to visit, they never saw her. But her maternal grandparents, Sebastian and Marlena Mayer, visited her from New Orleans.

She had been abandoned by her own father and brother.

He then saw photos of scars on her wrists... like she had tried to slit herself.

Jesus Christ, the girl had gone through hell.

Daryl could relate to Riley on that level. His own father had abused him, Merle and his mother since he was born, and his old man had loved beating the shit outta of him like his own personal punching bag.

He glanced around as he looked at Riley's file. Riley didn't seem unstable and he had a gut feeling that the Dr. Harper was lying about Riley and her friends mental health so they could be trapped in the asylum. Daryl couldn't help but compare this place to the Grady Memorial Hospital as he looked around when he saw a young woman looking back at him with bloody eyes.

There was blood staining her nightgown and her face was ghostly pale as she looked at him directly in the eye and pointed to the files that dated back to the 1990's, and when Daryl looked to see her again, she was gone.

This place was freaking him out. There were ghosts.

"You saw that too, right?" Beth suddenly asks form the side, one of the files glued to her hands. Daryl looks at her in surprise.

"Ya can see them too?" He asks, his voice questioning. She nods, placing the file down.

"Yeah. Daddy told me it was the fact that I was almost killed back at the hospital. I don't know how you can see them."

"Grandma could," he answers. Her brow raises in surprise, but he simply nods. "Yeah, she could. Don't know who else can." More footsteps begin to track down the hallway, and at that, Daryl takes Riley's file secretly and turns to Beth. "We gotta get the hell out of here before someone else catches us."

"What the hell, you can't take them away!" Beth chides him, trying to grab the file from him. He pulls it out of her reach, angering Beth. "Daryl-"

"Beth, ya said that ya thought I thought she was special, didn't ya?" Beth pulls her hands back and nods slightly. "Then I'm gonna find out what the hell happened to her to keep her in here for this long. There's some fucked up business goin' on in here, and I'm gonna find out."

Beth looks at the file before sighing, nodding her head. She goes to the door and looks outside, seeing there was no one. Placing her files back in the cabinets, she nods at Daryl. "It's clear."

"Good." Daryl steps in front of her and looks outside just in case, before nodding at her and finally leaving the room.

* * *

After a long day of work, and plenty of staying away from the new people, Riley finally decided to go back to her room and just pass out. Her body was sore, her head hurt, and the fucking sprits were driving her crazy. If she even opened her mouth when no one was there, they would instantly take her back to Dr. Harper.

She wanted to talk to the people. She really did. But she cared more about the lives of the other group, of the baby, then she did about herself. She'd rather suffer and have no one then have somebody she loved get hurt.

She walked quickly by the rooms, glancing into them as she walked past. Mostly all of them were at dinner, but one light stood out in the dark hallway, and it wasn't her own. At least she wasn't the only one relaxing.

She intended to just walk right past, but something in there caught her eye. A picture, lying on top of a manila folder. A picture of her wrists. That was her file. Her brow furrows as she looks up and sees it was Daryl. He hadn't even noticed her standing there.

"Why the hell are you reading my file?" She whispers, her voice barely audible. Daryl looks at her voice, surprised she was there, but before he could speak she stepped inside, intending to steal the folder back. He couldn't see what she was, what she did.

"You're not allowed to look at that!"


	4. Take My Hand

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated T for violence, graphic language and graphic but will be later rated M for eventual sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Kima Wolfwood, Caity6991 and alycenwonder.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 4

* * *

He takes it out of her reach, her struggling against him, trying to grab it, but he was taller than her. Not by much, but taller.

"I know what ya did when yer were eighteen," he says quietly, trying to calm her down. "Ya heard and saw ghosts, ya thought ya were goin' crazy but then yer momma came to ya after she died and she looked out for ya. That's when the bullying got worse. Ya couldn't tell anyone in case they thought ya were crazy and it pushed ya over the edge. Ya went to the roof and the ghosts were there, tellin' ya to join them, that the Afterlife was better, that ya would be at peace and ya tried, but ya didn't die. Ya survived," he states, now quieter than before, but there was genuine compassion in his eyes.

Riley was banging his chest in anger before she finally trembled slightly, stepping back, and looking at him. No one aside from Remy and Violet knew about her dark secret as she shakily sat down and tears slid down her pale, angelic face as she looked at him.

"They never visited me, never wrote to me, I never got a birthday present or card, no Christmas presents. It was like they had forgotten me, that they were ashamed of me." She choked her voice breaking as she let out the pain. "You weren't supposed to know. I didn't want anyone to know."

Daryl watched her crumple in front of him and wanted nothing more than to comfort her, when Beth suddenly came in and did it, sitting next to her on the bed. She moved around and held her tightly as the young woman sobbed over her terrible sorrow and anguish.

"It's my punishment for my sins. I shouldn't have called my mom and this wouldn't have happened. I miss her and my grandparents so much," she wept brokenly.

Daryl had never felt so emotional as he did then seeing the young woman cry.

It hurt him and it made him wonder if that was what Riley's friends was going through. Had they been abandoned by their families or had they stood by them lovingly?

"They cut my hair whenever I tried to tell the truth. It was my punishment." Riley said numbly.

"That's not a punishment. That's torture," Beth mumbles into her hair. She looks at them and looks back down a second later.

"I didn't want you to know. I didn't want anyone else to know. It's just gonna get your hurt," she whimpered slightly.

"We don't care, Riley. Remember, we're alike. Nothing is bad." She looks at Daryl again and her eyes suddenly narrow painfully.

"I told you I didn't want to tell you. I told you I wanted to keep it a secret of how I got in here. Why would you go looking? I thought you would let it go! What the hell is wrong with you?" Beth could sense this was something between them, so she offers Riley one last hug before leaning over.

"I'll let you talk alone," she says quietly. Riley nods, her eyes still on Daryl, and Beth stands up, leaving the room and closing the door behind her. Riley stands up straight to his eyes, her own connecting with his.

"What is wrong with you?" she hisses at him. "I told you not to ask. I told you I didn't want to tell. Why would you do that?" Her eyes were narrowed, and tears were still spilling down her face, across her cheeks and falling to the ground. In that moment, Daryl finally finds a bit of courage, taking a sharp breath.

"Cause I care," he says softly. She looks down and back up, her breath coming out in a long sigh.

"Daryl, you can't care about me," she says quietly. "I…I can't talk to any of the new people in the group, you, or Beth, or anyone else. I'm not allowed. If they saw me right now with you…bad things would happen. I don't want them to happen to you or her. Or anyone. Just…let all this go," she says, trying to grab the folder into her hands, but his hand comes out and wraps around her wrist tightly, stopping her from doing anything.

"What if I don't want to?" he says quietly, looking at her again. She sees his was slightly embarrassed to say that, but her own words came out.

"Daryl, I'm nothing. I'm just a confused and crazy mess. You saw the scars. I'm just a girl who has been through that more and more times than most….I don't want to put that through you too."

I don't care. Ya don't deserve this and neither do yer friends. Trust me, Beth knows what it's like to be hurt by people," Daryl said, remembering the hospital as Riley saw the man with the missing hand looking at Daryl in pride.

"Tell Daryl I'm proud of him, that he's become the man that me, momma, our grandparents and uncle Jess wanted him to be. Tell him for me lili lady. I know he and the songbird will look after ya. Ya gotta trust them ok?" He asked softly.

Riley nodded, feeling her eyes brim as she asked his name mentally and Merle looked at her.

"What's your name?" She asked softly.

"Merle Dixon, sugar. Merle," Merle said, winking at her flirtatiously. She snorts inwardly, shaking her head at the man. Daryl sees this and turns around, looking to see what she was looking at, but nothing was there.

"Merle's proud of you," she says softly. He turns back to her with a surprised look on his face. "Your whole family is proud of you, and proud of what you've become." Daryl looks behind him again before looking back at her.

"Really?" He mutters. She nods.

"Yeah," she whispers. She looks down at her covered wrists before looking back up at him, her eyes hooded slightly by the amount of emotions she just showed. "Daryl, I'm not sure about this. If Dr. Harper sees you talking to me-"

"I'll smash his face in," Daryl says, making her smile slightly, but her worry was still evident. "Riley, he's nothin' but an asshole. He deserves everythin' that comes towards him."

"Daryl, you don't know what he's capable of," she whispers. In a slight burst of confidence, he brings his hands up and cups her face gently, wiping the tears that still dropped from her eyes to her cheeks. Her skin was so soft, unlike his.

"It doesn't matter. This shit is bad. I don't' care if I get tortured by somethin' or by someone. It ain't right. None of it is." She smiles slightly, but only pulls away a moment later, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Those pictures…aren't the only scars," she whispers, slowly lifting her sleeves on her long sleeve shirt. Daryl's eyes widen. There were so many. Some were from harming herself, others were from bullies, and a few were from Dr. Harpers experiments he would have with her.

Some were more visible than others, but they were still there all the same. She drops her sleeves and suddenly lifts up the bottom of her shirt. There was a long scar that was stretched across her stomach that was surprisingly toned. It looked like it was from a surgery. Something.

And then there were more small ones that littered her body. She was damaged, and Daryl couldn't believe it at all. How could anyone hurt this woman?

"There are more on my legs," she says, her voice barely audible. "I'm a mess, Daryl. You don't' want to hang around me. I belong in this place, no matter how much I think I don't. Just look at me," she chuckles bitterly, looking down at the ground, the tears starting up again.

"Ya think ya got it bad, look at mine," Daryl said darkly and Riley looked at him as he started unbuttoning his shirt and exposed his horrifically scarred torso to her, and then, making sure no one was around, he showed her his scarred back. Whip marks along with cigarette burns marred his torso and back. They looked old though.

Riley gently traced the one on his shoulder. It went in a long line, nearly reaching his heart as he trembled under her soothing, gentle touch and for the first time, she felt accepted.

Daryl gave her a smile that she shyly returned as he put his shirt back on.

"We're gonna get ya'll outta of here. It ain't right what they're doin' to ya all. Can the others see dead people?" Daryl asked seriously and Riley nodded in confirmation to his question.

"Me and my friends can. When the virus happened...I started seeing them all. They were warning me that it was coming," Riley said quietly before looking at him.

She trusted him.

She honestly did. He had gone through enough shit that he knew what this felt like, how all of this felt like, and he was willingly showing his past to her. He was only there for about a day, and he was already one of the best people she had ever met in her life.

"If you think you're gonna be able to get me out of here, as well as everyone else in this hospital, you have another thing coming," she admits. "There are pregnant women here, Daryl. They need this place. It may seem bad at first, but that's only because of the people. We can't leave."

"Then we'll kill 'em," Daryl says simply. Riley's eyes widen.

"Daryl, we can't just kill them. We still have sick people here, sick people that need medicine. They need the doctors to give it to them. If they don't, this place will absolutely go to hell, even more than it is right now."

"Yeah, well, Dr. Harper ain't doin' shit," Daryl mumbles, stepping back a bit. Riley crosses her arms.

"That doesn't mean we can just kill him. He had people on his side, who would willingly kill us if we even tried to escape. I don't want anyone getting hurt in this. Everyone's already been through so much. I don't want anything else bad to happen."

"Riley, killin' that doctor is the only way out of here. He runs this place-"

"And so does Sister Jude. And others. Daryl, we can't leave this place. And even if we try, they'll catch us. I'd rather stay here and go through the shit I've been going through than to let innocent people go through it. I don't want anyone else to get hurt."

Her compassion for the groups here, for all the people and the kids, the women who were pregnant…it was like something new. She and Beth really were alike. Maybe that was what brought him to her, what made him look at her? She was so kind and considerate, but anything but innocent.

No, innocent she was not.

"Riley, ya don't belong in this place," Daryl says, gesturing to around them. "Ya ain't sick, not like some of the other people in here. Ya and all your friends. All of ya. The people in that ward are sick. Not the people over here. None of ya deserve this shit. Ya have to think rationally about this."

"Daryl, why on earth do your care? You just met me literally yesterday. I've been here for ten years. I can handle it. You guys still have the chance to leave. They'll find me if I go. Just leave without me and the others. We can survive."

"I ain't gonna leave ya behind. Ya don't deserve this shit and I ain't leavin' ya here in this hell hole," Daryl said, taking her hand as Riley looked at him with watery eyes.

"Those women who got pregnant…they're having Dr. Harper and his men's babies. He's crazy. He thinks he can fix the virus by getting all the women pregnant by having strong men impregnate them," she said shivering.

Daryl felt sick as he pulled her into him tightly.

"Ya gonna be alright. Me and Beth are gonna help ya'll get outta of here and yer comin' with us. This ain't yer fault," Daryl told her firmly and Riley let out a sob of relief.

People cared. They didn't think she was crazy.

"I wasn't allowed to be touched. Dr. Harper said I was special and that I needed a strong man," Riley said shuddering as she thought of Dandy. She didn't want him touching her.

"It's alright, it's alright," Daryl said rocking her gently.

Riley tried to calm down, closing her eyes tightly before looking back up at him. Her face was streaked with tears, and her eyes were puffy. Seeing her so broken and so vulnerable made Daryl's heart clench slightly, surprisingly. It actually hurt to see her like this. Had this been her life for the past ten years?

"Yer okay now. We're gonna get ya out of here. Don't gotta go through this anymore," he says gently, wiping the tears away from her cheeks. Her crying had stopped, and now she simply laud her head against his chest, all the stress from the past years coming out.

She liked being with him. She really did. She never thought she would find anyone in the world, in her life, that she could feel safe with, but with him, it felt natural.

"I don't want to be here anymore," she admits finally, looking back up at him. "I want to leave." He nods, now holding her tighter to him.

"We're gonna." That was a promise. He would get her out of here, and they would all leave. She was gonna be safe.

Her tiredness showed in her eyes, but even then she had control over her actions. So, thinking sort of stupidly, she leans up, and for a split second, he thought she was going to kiss him, and he almost began to panic, but she denied his thoughts by pecking his cheek softly. It was barely there, her lips barely brushing his skin, but the contact was still present.

"Thank you," she whispers when she pulls back, looking up at him.

"Ya ain't gotta thank me. Yer a good person and so are ya friends," he said softly and Riley nodded wiping her eyes with her hands as she looked at him with shining blue eyes.

"You're a sweet man," Riley said sincerely and Daryl could hear the softness in her voice. She looked so innocent and Daryl found it terribly sad that she had been locked away in a mad house by no fault of her own but her old man's.

Daryl felt like punching him as he saw a young woman with Riley's blonde hair and smile.

"Thank you. Look after my baby girl, please Daryl?" The woman requested and Daryl saw Riley was looking at the ghost with an expression of grief and anguish.

"Momma?" Riley asked her voice breaking.

"Oh Riley...What have they done to you, my sweet girl?" Ava Brooks asked, agonized at seeing the shell that was her daughter.

"They broke me," Riley said ashamed. Her mother steps up, shaking her head.

"You're not broken. You're only broken when you allow yourself to be. You are strong, and you're gonna make it through this. I know." Riley smiles, looking at her mother again, her smile grim, but there for her mother.

"Thank you, momma," she whispers quietly. She looks back down and feels her mother's touch on her shoulder. She wishes, dreams it could be real, that she could touch her right now, but a minute later the feeling leaves, and she knew her mother had disappeared.

Daryl looks at Riley and sees her fallen look. He remembered what Ava said, and he swore to Riley's mother that he would keep her protected, away from everything. He walks to her and places a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it slightly. She doesn't even look up.

"Are ya okay?" He asks quietly. She finally looks up, nodding her head at him.

"Yeah," she says. "Yeah, I am."

* * *

For a week, the group had adjusted to the asylum, but slowly, they started to see what happened to the patients here, seeing how the doctors would treat them. Some of them would question what they were doing sometimes, but almost every single moment they almost got caught, the doctors would make up some lie, telling them to stay.

Daryl wasn't fooled by it though. Not at all, and neither was Beth. They saw right through their act, but that didn't mean they could play by their rules. More or less, it was Riley's rules. She was right when she said that if they saw her with them, they would hurt someone, anyone.

When they talked, they talked in private. When they spoke about plans, it was always secretive. Never in her life did Riley ever think she'd be the one planning all of this with a couple of people she only knew for a week, but here she was, and she wasn't backing down. Not now.

At this point, it had been a week, and Riley sat in the library, reading to the end of "The Great Gatsby." She had to admit, she loved that Gatsby was so protective of Daisy, but sometimes the story could get a bit too dramatic for her. She places the book down and sighs, looking out the tall windows on the walls. It was really cloudy outside.

The door to the library opened and Riley looked up, preparing to move out of there if it was Dr. Harper, but relaxed when she saw it was only Daryl, who had an apple from breakfast in one of his hands.

"Hey," Riley said softly as she looked at him. Daryl gave her a soft smile as he sat down next to her and gave her one of the apples that he had brought with him.

"Hey. Are ya feelin' ok?" he asked softly and Riley smiled. She was feeling better, like she didn't feel lost.

"I feel better," she said softly and Daryl smiled at her as he held her hand and she squeezed it gently.

"I'm glad ya feelin' better," Daryl told her softly. Riley was the strongest woman he had ever met aside from Beth.

Riley smiled and blushed slightly.

He was so sweet under that gruff act. Riley couldn't tell him how happy he made her when he had comforted her, that he and Beth believed her. That they didn't think see that she was crazy. That they wanted to help her and her friends.

She bit the apple that he had gotten her and tasted the sweetness; it reminded her of the town market in Brooklyn when she and her mother would get fruit from rather than the supermarket. It was always more fresh than the stuff at the stores.

They hadn't exactly been rich. They had lived in an old hotel styled apartment building that had been around since the 50's. Even then she had seen ghosts but they wouldn't always hurt her. Most of them were friendly. She remembered the ghost of the little boy of the Jackson family she would go to school with. He had been a year older than her and had died from leukaemia.

Riley had only been eight and didn't understand why the doctors couldn't make Ben better. Her mother had gently explained to her that Ben was too ill and they were trying to make it easier on him.

She liked to think he was in heaven with her mom, grandparents and great uncle, and his grandfather. His family was always nice to her, and at that she looked down at her clothes.

They had always been strapped for cash. Her mother was the main earner while her dad was a fisherman. Her older brother tried to help out, but sometimes it wasn't enough.

She wondered if her father and Nathan were still alive. That would be a trip.

'Did you regret sending me away, not seeing me to see if I was ok?' she wondered gloomily.

"Ya ok?" Daryl asked, breaking away her dark thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm getting there," Riley said softly, her Yankee accent coming out as she thought of the baseball games that she loved watching. She sighed before looking at Daryl. "Thank you, for not letting Dr Harper hurt me," she told him as she grasped his hand.

Daryl felt a lump in his throat as he saw a journal next to the Great Gatsby as they saw Remy heading to the music room. He looked like he was in pain and there was blood on the back of his t-shirt. Riley's brow furrows and she lets go of Daryl's hand, standing up and running over to his retreating body. She reaches the hallway and stands there, looking at his bloody back.

"Remy?" She asks worriedly. The man turns around, looking at Riley's body. Her arms were crossed and her face was a mixture of confusion and concern. The man smiles slightly, though Riley could see that it was forced and this it was pained. She walks over and touches his stained shirt, feeling the still fresh blood, and he flinches under her touch. She frowns as Daryl follows her out, seeing her touching his back.

"The hell happened?" Daryl asks as he walked over to her. Remy chuckles bitterly.

"Went against Dr. Harper's orders," He said silently. Riley feels her hand fist up, and she shuts her eyes in anger. This wasn't the time to vent her anger at the doctor. She needed to help Remy.

"Can you walk at all?" She asks softly. He shrugs painfully.

"Barely." Not even thinking twice, Riley places her arm around his shoulders and keeps him steady. She looks at Daryl and nods towards his waist, and he follows the order, giving another source for support. As they walked him into a close room, Daryl got a peak at all the blood on his shirt, and in that he knew this place was just like his home. Remy had just gone through what he did, for barely any reason.

Riley nods at Daryl and they place Remy down on the bed, back up, so that the sheets wouldn't get stained with anymore blood than they already had. She sighs and looks out the door.

"I have to find Sister Mary Eunice. She'll help. She's one of the nice ones." She turns to Daryl. "Stay here and make sure no one finds him. Dr. Harper likes his tortured people to take care of themselves. If he finds us-"

"I got it," Daryl says quietly, sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. Riley nods and leaves, slightly closing the door, but not all the way. Remy looks at Daryl, seeing him watching Riley leave, and he chuckles against his better judgment, feeling the pain sizzle in his back.

"You like her," Remy states quietly. Daryl looks at the man in surprise as he hears him talk. He would have thought as soon as he was on the sheets he would have passed out. After the initial shock, Daryl relaxes slightly and looks out the door a bit uncomfortably, wringing his hands together lightly.

"Yeah…she's nice. Don't deserve to be in here," he mumbles. Remy rolls his eyes.

"That's not what I meant, dipwad," he states quietly. "You like her as in you want her. I wouldn't mind. God knows she needs someone like that." Daryl shakes his head at the boy's confession.

"She's just a friend. Nothin' more," Daryl says. To be honest, he was trying to convince himself of that. He cared about Riley, which was obvious. She had that draw to her, that pull, that he liked. He liked it a lot. And that scared the crap out of him. He had nearly lost Beth, and that had nearly destroyed him, and she was just his friend. If he got that sort of close with Riley, he didn't know what he would do if he lost her.

"It's okay to like her. She's a good person. Been through hell, though. A lot of hell. This place especially." Daryl looks up at the broken man, seeing him with a slightly pained smile. Before Daryl could speak, Riley came running in with the nun she went off to get. The woman looks at Remy with a shocked expression.

"Oh my good God," she whispers shockingly, walking over to Remy and taking off his shirt. There were giant lash marks on his back, some small and others long, some reaching from his neck to his back. "Dr Harper," she shakes her head, taking out a medical kit. Riley crosses her arms as she watches the nun work, but only for a moment when she hears the alarm go off in the asylum.

* * *

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asks, standing up from his chair. Riley was already on her feet once more.

"Lurkers. It goes off when we have a pile up." She sees the red light flick on and off as she ran, Daryl right behind her. He had taken off his crossbow and was ready to shoot anything outside, while Riley looked in certain rooms to find any sort of weapon. In the second to last one, right near the door, she sees a rifle and picks it up, loads, and runs out, seeing all of the workers stabbing at the walkers near the fence.

She looks around and sees Kristi, as well as some of the other patients were helping them, and one was reaching for Kristi's hair. Thinking quick, she shoots from far away and gets it right in the middle of its forehead. Kristi looks up shocked, but nods at Riley, seeing she had the gun. Daryl looks at her impressed.

"How the hell ya learn to shoot like that'?" He asks incredulously. She shrugs, aiming her gun at another walker.

"I grew up in Brooklyn, Daryl," she states, seeing Dr. Harper being nearly eaten by a walker. Overtaken by rage for a second, she nearly aims the gun at his head, but decides to kill the lurker. She wasn't like that. She would get her revenge, but not like that. Not that easy.

She would do it painfully. She would watch him die in agony, just like the pain he had put her and all the others. She wished Lana were here.

Thinking of Lana hurt. She was one of Dr. Harper's favourites and because she had tried to escape... he had punished her and she was carrying his baby. Riley hoped to God that she didn't die from giving birth like Simone had, giving birth to sweet little Sammy. That baby was so adorable.

"What the hell happened?" Natalie asked angrily as she glared at all of them as she helped Dr. Harper up. Remy shot her a scathing look, his back still searing in pain, and braced himself as Beth stood quietly next to him.

"The walkers piled up at the fence," Sam said flatly.

Dr. Harper rounded on Frank who looked at him calmly.

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE ON WATCH, YOU IMCOMPENTENT IDIOT!" He yelled furiously as he grabbed him and dragged him to the asylum as everyone watched in alarm and fear.

"They're gonna feed him to the walkers," Violet said, shuddering slightly.

"He's just gonna get yelled at, stupid bitch," Natalie said bored, looking at the doors.

"Do you have anything better to do than simply talk, Miss Rich Girl?" Tate said sarcastically and Natalie glared.

"Says the guy who tried to blow his dad's face off," she sneered but looked terrified when Tate grabbed her by the shirt.

"YOU SHUT THE HELL UP, BITCH!"

Everyone stared in alarm at the look of pure rage that was on Tate's face as he glared at Natalie, who glared back as Laura strode over, her black hair shining in the sunlight.

"Let her go Tate. You don't want Violet paying for your mistake?" Laura threatened cruelly and Tate shot the two women a look of hate before pulling Violet into his side. Beth saw how everyone looked at the two young women in hate while the kids looked terrified. This was all too like St Grady's Hospital when Dawn was in charge.

Thinking of Dawn made Beth shiver slightly and she touched the faded scar by her hairline. Had the bullet penetrated further, she would be dead but Noah had taken the direct hit.

"Dr. Harper says you all have the day off," Laura announced snidely and she and Natalie left the court yard as the others watched with angry looks when Beth saw Remy's bleeding back, which looked painful.

* * *

"C'mon let's get you inside," she said softly as she and Riley led him into the asylum and into Remy's room along with the others. This place was horrible and Beth felt Judith cling to her.

"Can you take her for a minute?" She asked Riley who nodded and took Judith gently into her arms. Judith cooed and cuddled her as they reached Remy's room and went inside as Sister Mary Eunice helped and sighed heavily.

"Someone needs to stop that mad man before he kills us all," the young woman said gravely.

"What? Like Lana tried to do when the walkers came? Fat chance. She got fucked, killed by him even though he says he let her go. Bastard. He killed her in his lab of horrors," Tate said, lighting up a cigarette as he passed one to Violet.

"How long has this been going on for?" Rick asked seriously.

"Before the outbreak. He's a monster. He acts all nice but in reality he's a monster who preys on us. He tortures anyone who tries to get away and anyone who helped. That's...what he did to Lana and now her poor baby's alone," Zoe said sadly as Kyle held her.

Rick felt disturbed and so did Daryl, Beth, Tyresse, Michonne and even Carol.

"So he gets people pregnant?" Michonne asked quietly.

"Yeah. He has auctions with other groups in the area and some out of Georgia. I know he was real friendly with the cops from St Grady's. They had a man...called Gorman who raped some of the girls…and me," Kristi said bowing her head in shame.

Beth froze at the mention of Gorman, the man who had raped Joan and tried to rape her. Riley saw this and looked at Beth with worried eyes.

"Do you know him?" She asks quietly. Beth nods solemnly, looking down at the floor.

"He tried to rape me," she remembers silently. "I killed him. Banged a lollipop glass jar on his head." Kristi smiles.

* * *

"Good. Asshole deserved it." Riley looks away and walks out, with Judith still in her arms. The little baby cooed at her while she smiled, leaning against the wall outside of the room they were in. She smiles at her, ruffling the small amount of hair the little girl had.

"Aren't you a cutie?" She chuckles. The baby giggles as she does so. Riley smiles wider and looks around. This baby, none of the babies deserve to be in this place. They deserved to live a happy and full life, but she guessed in this world that was rare to find.

For her it had always been. She swore that if she had ever been lucky enough to get a kid, to actually have that gift of bearing a child, she would never lock her out of her life. She would be the best that she could be. She guessed now that was nearly impossible. What guy could ever love her?

She chuckles quietly to herself, looking at Judith. As she looked at the little girl, a sudden song her mother used to sing came to mind. A musical, it was from. Something old. But her mother had always sang it to her when she was a little girl, when she was feeling like crap. She opens her mouth and sings softly, softer than she usually did.

_"Don't you know what's out there in the world?  
Someone has to shield you from the world.  
Stay with me._

_Princes wait there in the world, it's true._  
_Princes, yes, but wolves and humans, too._  
_Stay at home._  
_I am home._

Daryl steps out a minute after she does, seeing her looking at Judith with a slightly longing look. Her soft voice filled the hallway as she sang softly to the little girl, who had closed her eyes at the sound. He watched silently.

_Stay with me,_  
_The world is dark and wild._  
_Stay a child while you can be a child._  
_With me."_

Judith had laid her head on her shoulder, her eyes closed as Riley finished her song. The woman took a deep breath and let out a sigh as it was released.

"'Nother song?" Daryl asks, breaking the tense silence. Riley jumps slightly, looking at Daryl with a guarded expression before letting it fall.

"You always acting like a ninja?" she chuckles quietly. "Scared the crap out of me." Daryl smiles slightly before letting it fall and walking in front of Riley, looking at the sleeping Judith.

"Where ya learn that?" He asks. She shrugs.

"My mom. She liked Broadway when she was younger. One of her favorite musicals had been Into the Woods. She used to sing that to me when I was a little girl. Thought I would return the favor." Daryl looks at her smiling face, looking down at Judith.

"Ya got a good voice," Daryl compliments quietly, feeling his cheeks heat up. Riley snorts, shaking her head.

"Sure," she chuckles. Daryl steps closer.

"I'm not jokin'," he says. She smiles again, nodding her head in a sign of thanks. Daryl feels himself drop inwardly. This girl had so much low self-esteem. She never acknowledged that she was talented, that people wanted her. He looks at Judith again before back at her. "Ever want kids?"

The question was so out of character for him. He barely cared about anyone wantin' kids, considering the idea was dangerous in this world, but looking at Riley and Judith brought the idea to his head.

She shrugs softly. "When I was younger…now, I mean, I wouldn't mind having a little girl or boy to raise, but in this world? I'd never be a good mother, and what guy would want me?" She chuckles bitterly. "I'm a mess."


	5. Monsters Among Us

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated T for violence, graphic language and graphic but will be later rated M for eventual sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 5

* * *

"Not to me ya ain't. Yer a brave, beautiful strong woman who cares about people and risks her life despite being treated wrong," Daryl told her softly and Riley felt her heart flutter as she smiled up at him and kissed Judith's soft forehead. The little toddler was so innocent and unaware of the horrors that were going on.

She smiled at Daryl softly feeling comforted by having him close by as she kept an eye out for Natalie and Laura. Those two thought they were better than them for simply being rich and having rich daddies. She didn't have a rich dad but she loved him and she had thought he had loved her...clearly she had been wrong.

Judith cooed in her sleep and Riley hummed softly as Daryl watched the young woman rock Judith soothingly. Little Ass Kicker loved being held and being sung to. She was his favorite person aside from Rick, Beth and Carl.

He wished Carol would get better.

"What are those two bitches in here for anyway?" He asked curiously and Riley looked thoughtful.

"Laura for being a complete psycho and Natalie for being MPD. But they're dangerous like Pepper, Dandy and Trevor. They're part of Dr. Harper's inner circle," she told him as they saw Dandy stride over.

"Dr. Alice wanted me to inform you and the girls that there will be an auction tomorrow...so dress nice. Who knows? You might be able to have my baby soon," he said with a chilling smile as he looked at Judith in Riley's arms.

"Stay away from me," Riley hissed hatefully.

Dandy smirked as he looked at Daryl, who was glaring angrily at him.

"Don't worry, I'll share her with you and I hope those black pigs haven't got AIDS," he said, wrinkling his nose.

Riley resisted the urge to punch him for his racist remarks but feared for Judith so she kept silent but thank God Daryl was there.

"She ain't gonna be shared by the likes of ya," Daryl growls at him. Dandy chuckles at Daryl's tone.

"You think you can protect her? There are plenty of people who would give plenty of supplies and food just to touch a body. Hers, though as hideous as it is, counts. It still has all the working parts, and we plan to do something well with her."

"You ain't gonna fuckin' touch her," Daryl hisses at him, stepping in front of Riley protectively. Dandy steps up to Daryl, getting his face all in his.

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" He snipes at him. "She's everyone's property and you-" The rest of his words were cut off as Daryl's fist connected with his face painfully, sending him to the ground with a loud crash. The people's heads from inside turn, and before Daryl could get in another punch, Rick had stepped out and pulled the man back.

"Fuckin' let go!" He yells at Rick, trying to break free from his grip, but Rick only tightened it.

"Daryl, calm the hell down before you attract more people here," Rick hisses in Daryl's ear. Then and only then did the man calm down, breathing heavily down at the man, who was groaning and holding his nose in his hands. Blood was pouring from it.

"You fuck!" Dandy exclaims at Daryl, who simply stared at him back, his eyes narrowed. He glares at the older man. "You're gonna pay for this! Dr. Harper's gonna get you back! He'll find out!"

"Not if I kill ya first," Daryl suddenly snaps, taking out his knife and walking to the man, but before anyone, even Rick, could get him to stop, Riley reaches out and pulls him away.

"He's not worth it, Daryl," she whispers in his ear. His rage flames down just a bit, but the fire was still there. Dandy smirks through his blood covered face.

"Yeah, that's right. Listen to her. You just wait. You're gonna get it." With that, Dandy turned around and left, leaving the group dumbfounded, confused, and others not amused.

"What the hell just happened?" Rick asks Daryl, who was still watching Dandy leave. Riley's hand stayed on Daryl's arm until his body disappeared from out of her sight. She looks up at Rick, Judith still somehow asleep in her arms.

"He was protecting me. If Dandy came any closer he would have hurt us." Rick was slightly surprised at the revelation, but turns to Daryl, who nods at the story. She was telling the truth.

"Fucking asshole," Daryl mumbles.

* * *

The next day fell all too quickly, and all Riley wanted to do was lock herself in her small room and go back to sleep, never to come out until the sun set again. She dreaded when someone would come in, thinking it was someone from the medical ward, but usually it was someone else.

She would read on her bed to calm her nerves, but when she heard a knock on the door for the third time that day, she tensed up and practically squeaked come in.

"It's me and Beth, Riley," Violet whispered reassuringly and Riley sighed in relief as she turned to look at them and looked scared. She knew a few people who represented groups had come to the asylum and she was absolutely terrified of what would happen to her and friends.

She then saw that Violet was wearing one of her vintage dresses and a warm blue cardigan. She looked scared and so did Beth as they helped Riley, and Riley swallowed as she looked at the door.

"Who came?" She asked quietly as she got a dress out with some black tights and a warm cardigan to wear along with the few bits of make-up she had brought with her.

"Well someone came from the Saviour group along with someone from the Hunter group. They haven't picked any kids yet so...I guess that's good," Violet said quietly and she hugged herself.

Riley nodded as she went to shower.

"We need to get out of here. I'm not letting that bastard rape me again," Violet told Beth firmly as she sat down and fiddled with her locket. She looked around to be in her early twenties.

"We will. I promise," Beth vowed.

"I'm glad you're helping Riley, she needs someone like you and Daryl. So does Remy. Fuck Dandy Mott and his little shit," Violet said, lighting a cigarette again.

Beth squeezed her hand.

She wouldn't let any of them get hurt.

Beth watches her take a drag of the cigarette and tilts her head slightly. She sees the smoke come out of the woman's mouth, nice and smoothly.

"Why do you do that?" Beth asks. Violet shrugs slightly.

"Well, it feels like a release sometimes, and others it's more or less just to lure those guys away from me. Even if you have a rocking body, guys stay away from you if the smell is bad." She takes another drag and Beth chuckles a bit to herself.

"Mind if I have a bit?" She asks. Violet looks at her with a raised eyebrow, surprised that the girl had asked, but she shrugs and hands her the cigarette, letting the blonde figure out what to do. Beth places it in her mouth and inhales, only to cough a second later. Violet laughs.

"Take practice honey," she giggles, taking the cigarette back. Beth sticks out her tongue in a sign of disgust, and Violet laughs again.

"God, how do you stand that?" She asks, looking at the cigar incredulously. Violet shrugs once more, opening her mouth to say something, but stopping mid breath as she sees Riley walk back in, ready to go outside. Beth turns around at Violet's shocked face, and feels her own mouth drop.

Riley was always in normal clothes when they saw her, or in just plain, beige clothes, as that was sometimes the dress code for the patients, but right now, she looked like a completely different person. The dirt and grim was washed from her face, showing how true her skin really was porcelain. It was as light as snow, pale and angelic.

She had left her hair down, now dry, and hanging in loose waves. Her dress reached her knees, barely, and the black tights fit well on her shaped legs. She had on some black flats and a black cardigan. Her dress was a dark red. She had even put on a little but of makeup. Not a lot, but enough to make a small impression.

"I feel like I'm not me," Riley chuckles bitterly, looking at her dress. Beth stands up and smooth's out the dress slightly.

"You look beautiful, Riley," she says quietly. Riley looks up, her brow furrowed.

"Really?" Violet nods for her.

"Yes. Perfect. Which can be good and bad," she says, holding Riley's hand slightly. Riley nods, taking a deep breath and letting it go a moment later.

"Just don't really get to do this often. Look pretty, I mean." Beth smiles softly.

"You're always pretty," she states. Riley looks at the two and they both nod, causing her to blush. "You just put more effort in today."

"We need to get Daryl to see this," Violet says, a smile spreading across her face. Beth nods while Riley's eyes widen.

"Yes!"

"No!" Riley intrudes. "I don't want him seeing me looking like all of this. It isn't me." Violet rolls her eyes.

"Riley, he's seeing you already, might as well show off before this shit." Riley shakes her head, walking outside and hugging her body. The two follow.

"I don't care. I just want to get this over with." Violet and Beth share a look before shaking their heads, seeing the light coming from outside as they approached the doors outside.

The door opened and to their horror, they saw it was Sister Jude. Riley felt sick as the woman stepped into the room and studied the three of them intently and nodded in satisfaction at them.

"The others are waiting in the hallway. Follow me," she instructed coldly and they followed her as they walked down the hallway and Beth saw Remy join them. He had a deck of cards in his waistcoat pocket as they walked downstairs where the others were.

Riley could see the groups who had arrived studying her and saw Dandy looking at her hungrily. She wanted to hide but felt comforted when she felt Beth take her hand, while Violet took the other. She could see the men on the opposite side as Beth was given Judith.

"Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for coming," Dr. Harper said in a charismatic voice as he smiled at their 'guests', who smiled and nodded as Dr. Harper turned to look at a man with dark blonde hair and the man next to him had dark brown hair.

"These two are from a group called Elite Hunting. They'll be joining the auction," he announced as all of the patients felt their blood freeze as they looked at the two men.

Beside them, Kristy shivered violently.

* * *

"Now, they will call out your names and you will be asked to say your name, age, height, and weight," the man informed them as they all looked terrified.

Daryl couldn't stand by and judging from the look on Tate and Kyle's faces, they wanted to grab their girlfriend's and run.

Rick, Daryl and Tyreese grabbed them and stopped them from getting themselves killed.

"Don't. That's what they want you to do," Rick told Tate quietly who nodded and stilled as women were sold to the groups but not to the Elite Hunting Group, something that the men were thankful for.

"Kristina Michelle Townsend?!" The man called, and they saw Kristina calmly go up to the stage as she stood in a pair of black pumps, a dark purple dress and a purple lace cardigan.

"Name?" The man prompted and Kristy shakily said her name.

"Kristi Mary Townsend," she said in a confident voice and saw Tyreese give her a look of comfort which she returned. By God she didn't want to be sold like an animal sent to slaughter.

"Age?" The man asked calmly.

"Twenty nine years old," she said quickly, wanting this to be over so she and her friends could escape.

"Height?" The man asked again.

"Five ft. seven," she said quietly and the man nodded as he waited for anyone to take but when nobody did she was sent to where Tyreese was and was trembling slightly as Zoe was called up next.

"Name?" The man asked coldly and Zoe took a deep breath as she walked up to the wooden stage, and Kyle balled up his hands into his fists as Zoe stated her name.

"Zoe Marie Benson," she said quietly as she twisted her bracelets.

"Height?" the man asked impatiently.

"Five ft. six," she said quietly.

"Age?" He asked coldly.

"Twenty three," she said and everyone waited for someone to bid but no one did and Zoe moved to where Kyle was and crumpled against him as Beth and Riley went together, as a test of friendship.

Daryl and Remy watched worriedly. Daryl gripped his crossbow tightly as he looked at where Riley was. She looked so small and fragile but beautiful and strong. He thought she looked perfect in the red dress and black cardigan, matching tights and flats.

Beth was dressed similar only she was in a dark purple on with a black cardigan and black tights and flats.

"Names?" The man asked coldly.

"Riley Emma Brooks," Riley said in a strong steady voice.

"Beth Leah Greene," Beth said calmly as she squeezed Riley's hand gently. By God Riley was glad that Beth and Judith were with her as they both waited for the next question.

"Weight?" He asked them both impatiently.

"One twenty five," They both said quietly.

"Height?"

"Five ft. seven," Riley said quietly.

"Five ft. six," Beth said biting her lip as Sam stood up along with Dandy. Daryl and Remy jumped up as well.

"We'll have them!" The four of them said at the same time.

* * *

A tense silence rose out as their friends felt dread. Tate knew where this was gonna lead to...the fighting pits were where men who had chosen the same woman were forced to fight with their bare hands. If you won then you got the girl. If you didn't then the guy who you didn't want to harm your girl took them and they were raped in front of the men and killed…that was if they survived the torture.

"Shit," he whispered alarmed.

Dr. Harper and Roman exchanged a knowing smile.

"Which two of you want Beth?" he asked calmly with a sick smile.

Trevor raised his hand as did Remy. Beth knew Remy wouldn't hurt her but it was Trevor that terrified her and Riley looked worriedly at Daryl who was glaring at Dandy.

"Alright. Which two of you want Riley?" Dr. Harper asked coldly.

Dandy and Daryl put up their hands.

"Alright. Girls you will be taken to the fighting pits along with everyone else. This is a fight to see who is the strongest to get Beth and Riley pregnant and repopulate the earth," the mad doctor cried defiantly.

Everyone shivered as they were shown the way and Roman took Riley and Beth to the ring. Judith sniffled fearfully as they were led outside where an arena was lit up with torches and they were shown seats to sit down.

"If something happens to Daryl, I'll never forgive myself, Beth," Riley said looking upset but she hoped Daryl would be ok as they saw the two men go to where their friends were.

Daryl pulled off his shirt and denim vest as people cheered and jeered at him and Remy as Rick and Tate came over with the others and Carol looked horrified.

"This is insane!" She cried. "Daryl, why on earth are you doing this?! For her?!" she yells, gesturing her hands to Riley, who sat close to Beth, as far from the ring as they could place them. At this, Daryl looks over at Riley, who was looking at him nervously. Their eyes connect from afar and Riley feels a jolt of electricity run up her spine.

"Because I want her," he said simply, but the phrase was said with a certain tone in his voice, gravely, and it wasn't even said to Carol. It was said directly to Riley. And their eyes stayed connected throughout that one single phrase.

She didn't know if he was just faking for Dr. Harper, or for the other people in this matter, but in that moment she felt like it was just her and him, and he was making this silent vow of protection. He wasn't gonna let anyone touch her.

"Gentlemen!" Dr. Harper calls, breaking her thoughts. "You know the rules. Fight until one is unable to continue. Let's start!" Some sort of bell, or some sound, rings to let people know, and automatically people start to cheer and jeer, yell and scream. The prison group watched with constant vigilance over Daryl and Remy, praying to God that they would win this.

* * *

Remy and Trevor and instantly started fighting, while Daryl and Dandy skirted a bit, Dandy smirking at Daryl's angry expression, full of hatred at the man. He did nothing with his body, just straight up taunts for a good minute.

"Aw, look at you. Standing up for your 'girl.' You know, even if you win, she's not gonna stop being pursued. Everyone's still gonna want her, and want you out of the picture. She's everyone's to touch."

"Shut the hell up," Daryl growls at him. Dandy smiles wickedly.

"And sooner or later, if you two even do end up doing it, she's gonna leave you. Because who would ever want someone like you-"

"Shut up," Daryl repeats, his anger nearly starting to take over.

"-When she can have anyone else. She may be a freak, but she's everyone's freak." Daryl finally takes the first punch, narrowly missing Dandy by an inch. The younger man smirks at Daryl. "There you go, cowboy. Come on, take out your anger. Ain't like you go anythin' left to lose."

Daryl steps back a bit as the cheering increases as eyes glue themselves to the two of them. Dandy was on his feet, hopping slightly from side to side. Finally, he takes a step and punches him, nearly hitting his jaw, but Daryl steps to the right, successfully dodging it.

Before Dandy could get the upper hand, Daryl punches him in the throat harshly. The man chokes as he is pushed back from the force. At this, Daryl swipes again, this time with his elbow, hitting him on the side of the head. Dandy dodges messily, still holding his throat.

In that time, he was able to get enough sense back to bring his knee up multiple times, right into Daryl's side, where an arrow once placed itself within him.

The older man cringes and pushes the man off, hissing at the sudden pain. Riley watches helplessly from the sidelines as Beth does with Remy, her hands balled together tightly in fists.

Dandy falls to the ground but jumps right back up, now fully back on his feet. At that moment of weakness, Dandy swings at Daryl's head and hits him head on. The man stumbles back and Dandy elbows him in the stomach. Only a few steps came from that.

"That all you got, cowboy?"

"Fuck off," he snarls.

"Family's probably dead, and now you're just here to prove you're still strong, right?"

"I said fuck off!"

"Stop playing with each other!" someone jeers from the stands.

"Fucking' punch!"

"Don't have no life, no girl. Pft, I highly doubt any woman would want your scarred as-" Daryl's fist ends his sentence for the second time in the past twenty four hours, and nearly everyone jumped at the suddenness, but no one complained. Riley could swear she heard a nose crack.

A sudden cheer rings up and Riley looks over at Remy, who had successfully knocked out Trevor. How he did that with a pained back, she had no idea, but he was successful, and Beth was let go, allowed to run over to him. She squeezed Riley's hand one more time and willingly went over to Remy, who began to watch Daryl.

"Come on, Daryl," Riley says, loud enough so that he could hear her over the crowd. She saw him as he kept punching Dandy until he was out cold, and then a bell was rung. Daryl fell back on his legs and looked at the bloody mess that was Dandy.

He didn't hear what everyone was saying, or hearing the cheers. He didn't hear Dr. Harper's voice saying he won. All he heard was a gate opening and Riley running in, falling to her knees and taking Daryl's bruised face in hers. She looks at him with worry, running her hands over the black and blue parts that were forming, but his hand came up and stopped her.

Their eyes connected and she felt that same jolt go up her spine, and she smiles softly, throwing her arms around his shoulder and hugging him tightly. He returned it with one arm, placing his head on her shoulder gently.

He looks at his group and most of them nod in praise, telling him silently he did the right thing, while Carol was looking away. Daryl pulls back and looks at Dr. Harper, who was smiling at the two, a wicked smile.

"Since the battle is over, you two may go now. Clean him up," he says to Riley, and she nods, happy to be leaving, and grabs Daryl's hand into hers, helping him up. "The auction is over."

* * *

The door in Riley's room was closed, and Daryl was sitting on Riley's bed, watching her move steadily across her room, grabbing a towel and dabbing it in warm water that was in the sink in her room. She turns to him and sits on the bed, close to his body, and dabs one of Daryl's few cuts. He didn't even flinch, just watched her hands work.

"You didn't have to stand up for me," she says suddenly, so quietly. It was barely audible in the room. "This could have been avoided." She pulls back and sighs shakily. "I was…really worried."

Daryl gently took her hand as she sat down next to him and bathed the painful cuts. They were going to maar his back but she thought he looked beautiful. Like an archangel from heaven.

"Ya didn't have to be. I'm alright and I'm glad yer safe," Daryl said, pulling her into him tightly and she leaned into his chest as they both set in silence for a while.

Riley smiled shyly as she leaned into him and wrapped a bandage over his right shoulder. His back would be black and blue in the morning.

"Who were those two men?" He asked her quietly and Riley swallows slightly.

"Bad people. They take people from here and...torture them for entertainment and keep the women for sex," she said quietly and he saw the fear in her blue eyes.

Daryl held her tightly.

For the first time since the prison and after they had saved Beth, Daryl smiles and held onto Riley tightly as they both simply held each other as they try to keep warm. Riley's blonde hair tickled his face softly as he held her and she couldn't help but feel safe as she remembered one of Taylor Swift's songs that she loved, Safe and Sound.

She was safe. Daryl wouldn't let anyone hurt her as he rubbed her back gently and she held his hand gently, tenderly stroking the bruises as she breathes in his scent. Slowly, she falls asleep in his embrace, her eyes closing.

Daryl hums a lullaby to her as Merle and Ava watch from the candlelight, knowing that they will be safe with the group as Ava kissed her daughter's forehead lovingly.

"You sleep peacefully tonight. Daryl won't leave your side. I love you Riley, you've made me, your great uncle and your grandparents very proud." She whispered tenderly and Merle saw her eyes brim at her only daughter's strength.

Merle looked directly at Daryl. He was so fucking proud of his baby brother. He was a good man. He walked over and placed an arm around his baby brother's shoulder.

"Yer a good man Daryl. Don't ever change that my boy. Ya sweet boy, I love ya lili brother, me and the family love ya. Live baby brother and be with yer woman," he said softly.

Daryl smiled in his sleep as he held Riley tightly who was out of the dress and Marlena Mayer kissed her granddaughter's forehead tenderly as she stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Sleep Riley, we're all very proud of you and we love you. Such a sweet girl. You're not crazy and believe in yourself sweetheart," she said softly and made sure she was warm enough in the room.

Sophia squeezed Daryl's hand before going to see her momma. She was awake in her room, glaring outside the window as she got ready for her own slumber, mumbling things underneath her breath angrily.

"Fucking woman…Daryl fucking wanting her…yeah, whatever, he doesn't even know her. She's fucking crazy. He doesn't know her at all. He's not gonna want her when he sees her. She's gonna break, and it's gonna be bad. And then he'll leave. She's e'll break."

Sophia sighed sadly at her mother.

She really had changed. For the worse.

* * *

Morning came by quickly as Riley opened her eyes slowly, the light from outside invading her room and waking her up. Her eyes squinted in the bright room, looking around the room slowly, trying to adjust to her surroundings. She sighs quietly, and begins to get up, only to be pulled back down.

Her brow furrows as she looks at her body, only to see a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Daryl had fallen asleep, and with her in his arms.

She blushes slightly, turning around a bit so her body was facing his. She watched him as he slept peacefully. She noticed he looked younger in his sleep, more at peace than his usual gruff expression said.

He really was handsome.

She wondered if he knew that. He could comment on how she looked all the time, even though she rarely ever believed it, but she felt that if she ever passed a compliment on him, he would just brush it off like it was nothing.

She saw a dark bruise under his left eye, as if someone had punched him and gently traced it before seeing faded scars on his arms and tattoos on his arms and chest. She looked at the one on his arm that said Mingus and the one above his heart said Norman. She wondered if they were his siblings?

She then saw the flying demon tattoo and smiled. She had always wanted to get a tattoo but her dad wouldn't let her make a tart of herself. That had pissed her off.

She picked up her black leather sketchbook before drawing Daryl, getting all of the details in as she drew him with the pencils that Sister Mary Eunice had gotten her. She and Sister Bernadette were the only two good nuns in this hellhole.

She saw Daryl smile in his sleep then and smiled herself. He was having a good dream.

She squeezed his hand gently as she made a mental note to get him some clothes when they went on another run. They were running low on a few things and when that happened Dr. Harper got angry and took it out on them.

"He'll look after you, my son," a soft gems voice said and she looked around to see a young woman with wavy light brown hair and beautiful piercing blue eyes smile at her.

This was Daryl's mother.

"I'm Bonnie Dixon, Daryl and Merle's mother. I can't move on until I know my son is happy and I know you'll make him happy," Bonnie told her confidently.

Riley felt shocked.

"You know that I like him?" She asked startled and Bonnie smiled at her gently.

"Yes, I do sweetie. And I know he likes you too. You make him happy, happier than I've seen him in a long time, and I know that he'll keep you protected." Riley rubs her arm in embarrassment, feeling her cheeks light up.

"Really?" She asks quietly, looking at the woman. She nods, her smile still on her face.

"Yes. He does." She walks over and places her hand on Riley's shoulder. "You'll be safe sweetie. Everything's gonna be good." And with that, she disappeared from sight, and Riley stared at the spot she had been in. Was that really his mother?

She smiles lightly and looks at Daryl, who was still asleep. Did he really like her like that? Maybe the woman was reading the signs wrong. He cared about her, but like that? She didn't know. She was always reluctant to even think about getting close to someone, but now, she was in his arms, and this woman said he liked her.

She goes back to her book, her mind a flurry with thoughts. Now everything was going in her head, and drawing was nearly the only thing that was going to calm her nerves. She actually really liked to draw. It released stress. Made her feel happy. Drawing people was even more fun.

She continued on drawing as she smiled at Daryl who was fast asleep.


	6. Blood And Bones

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated T for violence, graphic language and graphic but will be later rated M for eventual sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer and ****missy7293.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 6

* * *

Remy had Judith sitting on his chest while Beth bathed his cuts. His back hurt like a bitch but it wouldn't the last time as he smiled at Judith who cooed happily as the smell of bacon wafted through the air and his stomach growled in hunger. But he knew that they wouldn't get any of the food. No, they would get scraps if they were lucky or another morning of burnt oatmeal.

Beth looked at him sadly. He looked quiet and his hair was short but in his face as he smiled at Judith. The toddler was cuddling him happily and waved at Beth who waved back.

"Thanks for last night," Beth told him as she bathed his hand.

Remy smiled slightly.

"No problem, cherie'," he said, his Cajun accent coming out slightly.

Beth blushed light pink.

"Is that some sort of French word?" She asks quietly. He nods.

"My parents were of French background. They taught me the whole language. I'm mostly fluent. Some words I can't get, but most of them I can." Beth smiles slightly.

"I was taking French in school when this whole thing happened. I wasn't nearly as close to being fluent. Barely there at all. I can barely speak it." Remy chuckles, leaning up slightly, keeping Judith on his body, this time on his lap rather than his chest.

"It doesn't really matter, anymore. It's not like anyone in this damn place speaks French, let alone anyone in the country." Beth smiles and removes the cloths from his hands.

"It's still cool though. I wish I could speak a language like that." Remy chuckles and plays with Judith as she cuddles him. Beth watches him interact with the little girl and could only wonder what the hell had gotten him in this place, what put him in this torture. He didn't deserve any of this. The cuts, the fighting, nothing. "How did you get in here?"

Remy looks down at the ground for a second before looking back up, a slightly dark look on his face.

"Just a lot of stuff. I was bullied a lot when I was younger so I was looking for an escape. Turns out drugs had been the best. I was depressed, and got addicted to heroin. After a few years, I overdosed, but lived, and my dad put me in here. I'm better now. I haven't touched drugs in ages. They sicken me. Sometimes I feel a bit depressed every once and a while, but it eventually passes."

Beth feels tears threaten to fall as she listened to him. Why the hell had people bullied him? He was nothing but a good man. She grabs her hand and squeezes it, making sure that he was looking at her.

"You don't deserve any of that. You're a great man, and you deserve so much more than just that." Remy smiles softly.

"Merci, Beth," he says quietly. She blushes again at the French accent, but shakes it off a moment later, going back to his hand. He laughs at her reaction, going back to a giggling Judith.

He finally felt at peace for the first time in days.

* * *

It took a while for Riley to feel any sort of movement underneath the sheets, and at that point she had still be drawing in her book.

Daryl stirs awake and sees Riley dressed in a pair of dark, acid wash skinny jeans and a dark grey sweater that clung to her small frame. She looked so tiny but beautiful as the sun danced on her as she drew in a black leather sketchbook.

"Good morning," she said softly to him and he smiled, not feeling conscious at the fact that his scars were bared, but Riley didn't seem disturbed by them. She smiled and held his hand.

"Mornin'," he said shyly and Riley gave him a soft smile. He looked like a little boy who was afraid. She checked his back and saw his cuts were healing nicely as she changed the bandage.

"Did you sleep well?" Riley asked, genuinely wanting to know if he had slept better.

"Better than in two years," he said softly and Riley smiled as she gave him a clean, dark green shirt that he put on and Riley leaned into him as they watched the sun from the window.

"I love watching the sun. When I lived in Brooklyn, I would sit on the roof and watch the sunrise over the city. It was a lovely sight," she said, thinking of the painting she had done and sighed.

She missed painting, feeling the paint under her hands and not relaxing. Doing art soothed her just as music soothed Remy, and dancing cheered up Zoe and Kyle. Tate was cheered up when he played baseball and Violet got cheered up when she was allowed to play the piano.

She thought of her mother then, of how her mother would play the violin in that beautiful, soothing, and haunting way. She loved her mom's violin and her mother taught her how to play.

"I like drawing," Daryl said, surprising her.

Riley felt startled.

"You do?" she asks, looking up at him surprised. He nods.

"Haven't done it in years," he mumbles slightly, looking back outside. "When I was younger I used to though. Let out stress, I guess." She smiles and grabs her journal, handing it to him. His brow furrows. "What are ya doin'?" he asks curiously. Her smile spreads.

"Letting you draw," she says softly. Instantly he shakes his head, pushing it back to her.

"Nah, that's yer book. Ain't mine." She rolls her eyes and pushes it back into his hands, her smile still on her face.

"Come on, draw something. Anything. I don't care."

"Riley-"

"Please, Daryl? For me?" She had that smile on her face and her innocent look that nearly and honestly made him become putty, and he knew he couldn't say no at all to her. He sighs tiredly but takes the book from her hands, opening up to a clean page. She smiles brighter at his irked expression, but she couldn't care less.

"Can't believe I'm doin' this," he mutters. She smiles and hands him a pencil, which he takes, and she looks back outside the window, laying her head on his shoulder. She listened to the pencil scrape across the paper, and wondered how she had gotten here, in a bed with her head on a man's bare shoulder.

How the hell?

She smiles to herself and looks at his tattoo again, her brow furrowing in a curious matter.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I got it when I was eighteen years old. Merle knew someone who did tattoo's and he took me there and I decided to get a devil tattoo, cause everyone has good and bad inside them. They just hide it more than others," he told her as he drew on the paper and Riley smiled at his explanation.

It made sense in a simple way. Everyone had good and bad, they just hid it like Dr. Harper and Sister Jude who both acted like good people but were in reality bad people.

"That's a good saying," she said softly and Daryl blushed as he continued to draw. Riley listened to the soothing wind outside and the trees rustling when she saw a little girl smiling at them warmly as she held a doll and waved.

She waved back and the girl smiled as she looked at Daryl softly.

"Thank you Daryl, for looking for me even though Shane and the rest of the group aside from Rick gave up on me," she said softly and Daryl looked up to see Sophia Peletier staring at him.

"Sophia?" He asked stunned.

Sophia nodded and walked over.

"Mr. Daryl, please don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault or Rick's. It was the walker that bit me," she told him sincerely and Daryl bowed his head as Riley held him.

"I shoulda looked harder. I'm sorry lili ladybug," he said sorrowfully.

Sophia smiled gently.

"There's nothing to forgive. You tried. You and Rick tried to save me." Daryl looks at her with slight apprehension, a bit of amusement, though his shame showed thoroughly, causing Riley to frown slightly.

"Ya sound a lot older," he whispers. "Mature." Sophia smiles.

"I've learned from others. I know that what happened to me is not your fault. I'm happier where I am now, free. You tried, and you tried hard. You had hope, and that's hard to have. I'm thankful for it." Riley looks to see his reaction, but it was pretty much neutral.

"I'm sorry," he repeats again.

"There's nothing to say sorry for. Thank you." Riley watched her disappear, looking at the spot where she was, before turning back to Daryl, who was still looking at the spot where Sophia had been.

"Who was she?" She asks softly. He was silent for a moment before looking back at the paper, the pencil still in his hands.

"Someone from the beginning of all of this," he mumbles, starting to draw again, now a bit slower. She looks back outside and then back at him.

"Mind tellin' me?" He stops drawing and sighs quietly.

"She…she was a little girl," he states silently, still drawing. "Carol's girl. That woman from my group. She's been with us for a long time…she had a little girl, and her name was Sophia. We were on a highway and a huge herd of walkers came by. Chased her into the woods. We spent so much time lookin' for her, only to find her a walker in a barn."

She hears the anger and pain in his voice, and she grabs his hand, stopping him from continuing in his drawing. He doesn't look at her, just stares down at the pages.

"She said it wasn't your fault. You don't need to feel bad about it anymore," she says softly. He nods shortly, looking at her. Her eyes connected with his, and he sees she was completely honest with him. It wasn't his fault, and he shouldn't keep that down. She smiles lightly and looks down at her book, grabbing it in her hands. "What's this?" She asks quietly.

"Wasn't done yet," he mumbles.

Riley looks at it and feels her heart flutter. He had been drawing her on the sketchbook. He had gotten all of the details and she was smiling happily as the sun shone on her and there were flowers in her hair and she had a twinkle in her eyes. He had made her hair longer and looked up at Daryl with a smile on her face as she studied his face intently.

"This is beautiful," she said softly and Daryl blushed at her compliment as she handed it back to him and he continued to sketch her as she walked to the drawers and got out another sketchbook and began drawing him.

The two of them sat in a peaceful silence with the birds chirping outside as they drew each other in secret. In one of the rooms they could hear someone playing the guitar and Beth singing.

Riley smiled then as she listened to the song Beth was singing as Remy played his guitar. Even though they were in their rooms, they could hear and communicate with each other.

Daryl listened to the melody of the guitar and Beth's soft, voice as she sung and someone played the cello. He smiled and leaned against Riley who curled into him happily as they heard children laugh.

Things were a lot different when Dr. Harper, Sister Jude, Natalie and Laura were gone from the place.

They heard Carl laughing outside and looked through the window to see him playing with Emma Davia and two boys and another girl as they noticed Sister Bernadette supervising.

They both smiled as thy heard the bells toll for morning mass. Riley sighs and feels her head drop.

"I wish it could always be this peaceful," she sighs quietly, looking outside at the lawn. Everyone was smiling and laughing, and it just all seemed so…good. Like there wasn't the threat of the people here, and there weren't walkers outside trying to eat them. It was just nice and regular.

Like how it should be.

Daryl looks at her longing face and feels his heart break slightly. He looks down at the page he was drawing on and then at her.

"It's gonna be," he says softly. She looks up and smiles at him, turning back to her sketchbook and continuing to draw. For a minute, Daryl simply watches her draw, as her hand trailed across the paper, filling in every single nook and crevice of the sketch. She had a small half smile on her face, and her blonde hair fell in front of her eyes.

Instinctively, his hand reaches out and tucks them behind her ear, surprising her. She looks up and sees his hand still in the air, falling back down to the pad beneath him. She smiles again at his slightly flustered expression, taking his hand in hers silently, looking at the bruises on his knuckles.

"They look to be healing well," she murmurs, turning his hand over. "You really shouldn't have fought Dandy. He's just gonna give you even more shit now than he did before."

"Don't care," he mutters, taking his other hand and cupping her face with it. She leans into his touch. "Was worth it." Her soft smile returns to her face, but before she could reply a giant bang erupted on the door, and both of them jump apart as Dr. Harper strolls in, his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry to interrupt your 'honeymoon,'" he says snidely. "But we're running low on supplies. You two and a few others are going to go out on a raid. Go to the mall and bring back what's on the list. No exceptions." He turns around swiftly, but before he could go Riley wraps her arm around his wrist.

"Wait, does he have to go?" She says to the man, worrying for Daryl's sake. He was still in pain from fighting. Dr. Harper snorts, pulling his hand away from her grip and sneering at her.

"Of course he does. You may have won yesterday, but that doesn't make your slate clean. You just got her. You still have to help here," he says, looking at Daryl, who glared at the man. "So yes, both of you. Get going to the lobby." And with that, he turned around and slammed the door behind him, leaving Riley standing there with her mouth open like a fish.

"I fucking hate him," she growls finally, sitting back on the bed with her head in her hands. Daryl moves over and pulls her away from the edge, looking at the door.

"Hatin' ain't gonna do anything. If we want to get out of here, we gotta follow his orders for now." She looks up at him and he nods knowingly. She sighs reluctantly and nods her own, grabbing his hand, needing the closeness. He squeezes it affectionately.

They would survive this place.

* * *

They had gotten a few miles away from the asylum when they found the mall. Daryl and Riley had driven in the front seats, looking for the place while Riley looked behind in the truck they used to see who exactly came. She had seen all of them before, but just wanted to make sure everyone was there.

There was Violet, Tate, Zoe, and Kyle. She knew Beth was here with Remy so Judith was in the safety of Kristy, Michonne and Emma. At least Pepper wouldn't hurt Judith. That soothed Riley slightly as she saw Remy riding his black motorcycle with Beth on the back as they all pulled up and looked around the place.

After two years of being in a zombie apocalypse, the mall now looked old and there were cracks on the brick walls. There were decomposing bodies on the ground and the smell was awful, causing all of them to scrunch their noses.

They started to head into the mall when Daryl banged his right elbow against the window to see how many walkers there were. They waited in silence as four rotting faces slammed against the window.

"They look like store assistants," Violet said quietly as she grasped her hammer. Riley had her knives and Beth had a machete while Remy had a scythe. Kristy had an axe while Zoe had a broadsword. Tate had a double bladed sword while Kyle had a metal baseball bat.

They all had guns but none them used them for fear of luring walkers to them as they took out the four walkers silently before entering the hall. Laura was with them as was Sam, Trevor and Natalie and Erin, another bitch.

Laura kicked a box out of her way, causing it to echo and everyone froze.

"What?!" She snapped impatiently at them as Beth and Riley glared.

"You could have gotten us killed, Laura," Violet hissed angrily as they started looking around for supplies and Riley found a Hollister store and looked around with the girls.

It looked oddly enough clear and she saw some jeans for all of them as they looked around and she noticed a blue sweater with stars on it as she saw Beth looking at a pair of jeans. Riley smiles and nudges the woman's shoulder. Beth looks up and see's Riley's expression, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" She asks, a bit of a laugh coming out. Riley nods towards the jeans.

"Get 'em. Trust me, sooner or later you're going to need new clothes." Beth rubs her arms a bit embarrassingly.

"I feel like if I do Dr. Harper's gonna kick my ass," she mumbles. Riley snorts, shaking her head and grabbing a size that looked like Beth and throwing them into her arms. Beth looks at her surprised.

"Just take the jeans and keep them close to you. Dr. Harper won't notice a thing." She picks up her own sweater that she spotted and takes off her shitty shirt, placing the sweater on her body and snuggling into it. "Ah, this feels so fucking good. I'm gonna pick up a few more of these."

Beth laughs at her language before picking up a few things of her own as did the others. For a moment, Riley spared a glance at the list Dr. Harper had given her and sees baby supplies as one of the items. She sighs silently and places the list in the pocket of her jeans, looking around the store. They were all enhanced in the store.

She steps out of the store quietly and looks around, looking for anything that might be the equivalent to baby supplies. As she's looking, she sees Daryl come up next to her, placing something in his own bag. She looks at him with a furrowed brow.

"What'd you get?"

"Bunch a medicine. Runnin' low on that shit." She nods, looking at the list and mentally crossing out medicine. He looks at her bag and raises an eyebrow. "The hell did ya get?" She smiles sheepishly.

"New clothes," She says quietly, gesturing to the sweater. He snorts, but she could see he had a slight smirk on his face. She laughs quietly.

"What else ya gotta get?" He chuckles, shaking his head to stop laughing.

"Baby supplies." He looks behind him and points towards the back.

"Think there's an old babysitting place near the end." Riley's brow raises.

"Really?" She asks as she begins to walk. He nods, looking closer.

"Yeah, right there," he says, pointing towards the doors of an abandoned nursery place. Riley smiles thankfully.

"Thank God. I don't have to go looking," she chuckles, opening up the doors. She feels her smile disappear as soon as she steps in. Nearly all the chairs in the old room were broken or covered in dust. There were dead bodies on the ground, with bullet holes in their heads, thank God. A few of them laid close together, obviously knowing each other.

"Jesus," she whispers.

Daryl steps in front of her, just in case any of them weren't completely dead. He sees the sad expression on Riley's face and grabs her hand, guiding her through the bodies.

"Don't look," he says quietly to her. She nods, keeping her head up and focusing her eyes on his back, gripping onto his hand tightly. As they walk closer to the back, where most of the baby supplies probably were, a slight crash from within sounds, and both of them freeze. "Stay here," Daryl commands, letting go of her hand and raising his crossbow in defense.

He walks closer to door and waits a second before opening the door quickly, aiming his weapon, but feels it loosen up once he sees what had made the noise.

"Oh shit," he mutters.

Riley looked to see why he had frozen and felt her stomach drop in horror, as she looked at the scene as they stepped into the room and saw cribs with names, David, Lucy, Olivia and Quinn. They were babies and the others...she risked a look and wished she hadn't as Daryl pulled the blanket back and three crying babies were alive and softly crying.

"Oh my God," Riley said shakily as she reached to pick one up and the baby stopped crying as it looked at Riley with teary eyes. Riley gently brushed away her tears as Beth and Remy saw the scene.

"Oh fuck...these are the ones that ran away a year ago," Remy said, swallowing back bile as he looked at the familiar faces who all stared back with decaying faces. Remy felt Beth rest a hand on his arm and he grasped it.

"Where's their parents?" Violet asked she suddenly heard more babies crying and they followed the noise as Violet saw two familiar children. Her breath caught as she started running towards the truck as it drove off on the road.

"Vi!" Michael cried hysterically as Jeffery started crying. Violet ran faster as she tried to reach her two siblings but to no avail, hot tears swimming down her face.

"Jeffery, Michael!" She screamed loudly as she tried to give chase, as the others caught up and tried to comfort her.

Daryl bowed his head and took Riley's hand tightly. Whoever had killed those people at the nursery clearly wanted the kids and had left three behind and he dreaded the answer.

"My brothers, Tate...my baby brothers," Violet sobbed hysterically as she clung to Tate who held her tightly as they both cried and Remy punched a sign, cutting his right hand in despair.

"GOD FUCKIN' DAMNIT!" He yelled helplessly and Beth pulled him into her arms as they all broke down.

Daryl saw Riley softly cry and pulled her into him. She gripped onto him tightly, her hands shaking with the horror of what they had just witnessed against innocent children...that people were killing children and pregnant women.

Those poor babies.

"Why is this happening?" She asked shakily and Daryl kissed her hair tenderly.

"Cause people are cruel, and it's every man for himself...they don't care about kids or families, the ones who are good. That's why we gotta take a stand when the times right." She nods, closing her eyes in pain and looking down at the baby girl in her arms. She had stopped crying, but was still whimpering every few seconds.

"We can't just leave them," she whispers. "We have to take them back." Daryl nods, looking down at the girl in Riley's arms. She looked to be maybe a year old, a little less, probably around ten months. Her hair was dishevelled, sticking up in random places, and was light blonde.

Tate helps Violet stand up, her body shaking from grief, and he glares down the road. He holds Violet close to her and looks at Daryl and Remy.

"We're chasing down that car. We can't stand by and let them leave with her siblings. Take those babies back to asylum, and make sure they get fed. Something tells me they haven't gotten that in a while." Daryl nods as well as Remy, and both help the girls back into the mall as Violet and Tate walk off towards a truck near the end.

As they walk inside, Riley looks back down at the little girl while Beth went over to the other two. One of them being a little boy, not even six months old, and another being a little girl, around nine months. Both were still crying as Zoe and Kyle came into the store, seeing the crying babies.

"What the hell happened?" Zoe asks, coming over and picking up one of the babies in the crib. Beth explains.

"The parents were killed. And the people who killed them took off with Violet's siblings." Kyle's eyes widen.

"Michael and Jeff?" Beth nods. Violet had mentioned them plenty of times. "They're alive?" Remy shrugs, taking a look at the little boy in Beth's arms.

"Apparently. They're setting off after them. Gonna bring them back." Zoe looks over at Riley and sees her cradling a baby girl in her arms, back and forth as she tries to soothe the baby. Daryl stayed next to her, looking down at the little girl. Her eyes were clear now, and from what Daryl could, see, they were a light shade of blue.

"God, what's Dr. Harper gonna think?" Kyle says, afraid for the kids lives. If he saw kids that were from the outside all hell would break loose.

"Then he's gonna fucking deal with it," Daryl growls. "We're not leavin' a bunch of babies behind. Ain't gonna fuckin' happen." Remy nods in agreement as does Zoe, and that's when Kyle sighs.

"I hope you know what you're getting into," he says quietly. Beth looks at the boy in her arms and smiles slightly.

"We do."

* * *

When they got back, it was like they were waiting for a bomb to go off. Since Laura and the others travelled in a different truck, they had no idea that they brought back the babies, and neither did the people in the asylum.

Riley rocks the baby girl in her arms gently as they reached the gates and were let into the asylum as they finished driving through and got out of the truck as they started bringing in the cars.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Dr. Harper yelled angrily and they all looked to see Dr. Harper storming over along with Dandy as they stormed to where they all were, and Daryl pushed Riley behind him along with the baby as did Remy with Beth.

"They disobeyed orders, Edward!" Laura cried, pointing an accusing finger at them all. The doctor sneered and made a move to grab the baby when a part of the fence broke and a small herd swarmed towards them as the doctor and his little gang screamed in fright.

Daryl dragged Riley and the others inside as they heard someone scream and looked up to see Natalie getting piled on by walkers as they started ripping her to shreds, blood spraying everywhere as the woman screamed.

"C'mon!" He said grabbing Riley's hand as they ran into the hallway and tried to meet the others as they Michonne look in alarm at them all, with worry in her eyes.

"What the hell is going on, Daryl?" Carol demanded as the asylum alarm went off and they saw Dr. Harper avoid being eaten as Riley and Beth soothed the kids when they saw a few patients escape for freedom as Dandy opened fire on them.

Gunshots echoed as the patients were shot dead in front of them all.

Daryl felt Riley swallow beside him and pulled her into him as Remy shoved some chairs against the door as Sister Eunice and Sister Bernadette hurried in with the children.

"God help us all after the shit you've caused!" Carol said glaring at Kristi, Zoe Beth and Riley. Kristi glared at the woman.

"We haven't caused any shit!" she hisses at her. "The fence collapsed on its own! We've had nothing to do with it!" After the shots finally die down, the rest of the people pile into the asylum hallway. Dr. Harper glares once more at Riley as Daryl steps in front of her again. He strides up to her, his eyes narrowed, and points at the baby girl in Riley's arms.

"What the hell is up with that?! We asked you to bring back supplies, not the actual fucking babies. We only have supplies here for the babies that are born here, not for anyone else outside of this place. They can't stay!" Surprisingly, Beth speaks up from next to Remy.

"We're not going to just feed them to the walkers outside," she snaps at the man. "They're human too, and they deserve to have a normal life, just like any other normal person. They're parents are dead." Dr. Harper glares at the young woman before looking at everyone, his brow furrowing.

"Where have Tate and Violet gone?" He asks. Remy looks down.

"They went off to get her siblings back. I don't know when they'll be back." Laura snorts.

"Good. Less crazies around the better." Zoe suddenly places the baby she had in Kyle's arms and swings her fist in the air, hitting Laura head on. She flies back as Zoe stands there proudly. Dr. Harper prevents the woman from falling and glares hatefully at the woman.

"How dare you?!" He hisses, stepping up to her. Kyle steps in front of Zoe before he could get any closer, and Dr. Harper steps back, his eyes still narrowed. "Those babies are only going to cause us trouble. They're your problems, because we still certainly not be taking care of them."

"Good," Beth spits at him. Dr. Harper helps Laura away as the others glare at them. Before anyone could ask any questions to her, Riley walked back to her room that had been close by and looks down at the little girl, who was looking up at her with curious eyes.

"God, what am I gonna do?" She whispers in slight fear. She had taken care of kids before, but what about now? What was she going to do?

She hears the door open behind her and didn't even have to look to know it was Daryl. She knew how he walked by now. She sits down on the bed and looks up at him.

"What am I gonna do?" She asks him quietly. He could sense the fear in her voice. "I don't know how to take care of a baby girl, not by myself."


	7. The Devil You Know

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 7

* * *

"I'll help ya. I looked after lil' Judith with Beth when Rick took a rest," Daryl assured her and Riley relaxed slightly as she stroked the baby girl's cheek tenderly. She was so small and perfect. She gently rocked her as she cooed softly at them both, waving her small hands as she grabbed their thumbs.

"Thank you Daryl, for everything. I don't know where I'd be if you and Beth weren't here along with the others," Riley said seriously as she looks at Daryl when she looks thoughtfully at the baby.

"Don't say that, Riley," Daryl said pained at the thought of Riley hurting herself. He smiled at the toddler as they saw Beth and Remy come in with a baby boy.

"Right. We've got plenty of formula and food, diapers, clothes but we need the baby medicine," Remy said, sighing as Kristi got an idea.

"Is that hallway leading to the downstairs kitchen still unknown?" she asked seriously and Remy nodded. "Well. There's a secret passage leading to it, but only one if us can fit into the elevator and grab the stuff," she said meaningfully and Beth surprised them.

"I'll do it. I'm the same height as Riley and you guys can keep a look out while I grab the stuff," she said determinedly.

"Are you sure?" Remy asked worried for her. He had grown to care about her a lot.

Beth smiled at him reassuringly and touched his cheek tenderly as the others watched smiling.

"I'm sure. We're getting out of here when we can."

"I'll show where it is," Remy said, and they all hugged Beth tightly as they said goodbye and went to see to the babies so Dr. Harper wouldn't get suspicious of them.

* * *

Beth followed Remy down the hallway until they reached a kitchen and Beth saw a pulley where they put food, in case someone didn't go down to the hall to eat as Remy helped her inside and gave her a flashlight.

"Be careful, alright?" He asked seriously but Beth could see the worry in his dark blue eyes as he held her hand and she squeezed it tightly as he grabbed a key card.

"I will. Don't worry," she promised as she grasped the list tightly and Remy watched as she went down to the downstairs kitchen.

"Be careful Beth. Can't lose ya too," he muttered, keeping watch.

* * *

Beth cautiously sat crossed legged as she saw that she had arrived at the kitchen and saw the baby medicine in a cabinet as she cautiously got out and grabbed calpol and baby formula and cough medicine. When she saw something cooking and realized they were chicken pies and grabbed one before wrapping it up in silver foil and hurried back to the secret passage way when the door opened and she saw Dandy enter the kitchen.

She pressed her lips tightly so she wouldn't alert him to her location and swiped the card as she saw him pull out a lock of hair and her eyes widened in horror.

It was Riley's hair.

"Soon you'll be mine Riley. Don't worry...I'll put you in your place like last time," he said smiling evilly as he started pumping his cock, grunting, oblivious to Beth being in the room as she heard someone crying from Dr. Harper's office.

She swiped the card again and was pulled up, feeling sick as she saw Remy waiting for her and he helped her out as she gave him the medicine and explained what happened.

"I think Dandy wants to rape Riley," Beth said quietly, feeling shaken as they both noticed a man with a paper mask that only showed his eyes as Remy gently pushed her behind him as he looked at the man.

"What do you want, Stuart?" Remy asked coldly.

"Fuck your girlfriend for a start, and then slicing her up for my porn videos," Stuart said sadistically.

Remy felt a dark burst of rage as he noticed a dark shadow creep up behind Stuart. It looked like a young girl or had been... she was practically emaciated as she smashed him round the head with a hammer.

"Run!" He yelled at Beth and grabbed her hand as they ran to the doors and wrenched them open as they hurried out and barricaded the doors. The woman screamed in rage and tried to break the glass but thankfully the windows were made out of safety glass.

"C'mon," he said, helping Beth up as they hurried to the others. This asylum had a lot of dark secrets that it was hiding from its patients.

"What the hell was that?" Beth asks, terrified of the woman who had just nearly killed them. Remy sighed and pulls her to the hallway, this time more gently as they were far away from the doors.

"That…was Maya. She's a patient from before. Very delusional. She's what the doctors call 'a hopeless case.' They tried for ages to fix her, but it just got worse every day, so they lock her away. The doctors take care of her, but never go near her. She's like a wolf, dying to eat people."

"Jesus," Beth whispers horrified. Remy nods shortly.

"Yeah, Jesus indeed. It's fucked up." They make it back to the hallway and see that Zoe and Kyle were in their room, silently waiting for Beth and Remy, and when they found that they were alive and waiting, both smile, and Beth hands them the formula and some medicine just in case.

Beth and Remy make their way to Riley's room, and the first thing she saw were Riley and Daryl, sitting close, and looking at the little girl, who still laid in Riley's arm. She was cooing up at the people above her, giggling every once and a while. Beth smiles lightly, but realizes that she would have to tell them what she saw.

She feels Remy squeeze her hand from behind her and she smiles at him, knowing he would be there for here. She knocks on the door and the pair look up. Riley smiles at her as Beth walks in.

"How'd it go?" She asks softly.

"Good. We got the food and the medicine, so that's all that matters," Beth says, handing Riley the bottle of baby formula. Remy gives Daryl the medicine, knowing that he was gonna help Riley care for the kid, and the older man nods back to him, placing the box on Riley's dresser.

"That's great," Riley says quietly, looking back at the little girl. Beth bites her lip.

"There's something else you should know," Beth starts. Riley looks up, a questioning look on her face. "Dandy was down in the kitchens. And he was…God, I can't even say it," Beth mumbles, looking down at the floor. At the mention of Dandy's name, Daryl turns to Beth.

"What happened?" He demanded. Remy places a hand on her shoulder and turns to Daryl, explaining the story.

"Dandy was in the kitchen, and he was masturbating to a piece of Riley's hair." Daryl's eyes narrowed in disgust while Riley's widened.

"What the fuck?!" Riley says, her grip tightening slightly on the little girl. She knew what that meant, and now she felt like the whole world had crashed on her. Remy blocks the door as he sees Daryl nearly about to burst out of the room and kill that fucker before he could do anything to Riley.

"Daryl, you go out there right now and everything's going to go to shit. You need to plan this out." Daryl glared at the man, wanting nothing more than to push him out of the way and put an arrow right through Dandy's head, but realizes he was right, and he steps back, taking a deep breath.

"We're gonna handle it," Daryl says quietly. Remy nods and looks at Beth, taking her hand and leading her out of the room. The blonde seemed to still be in shock over what she saw. Daryl could understand why. What she just saw was fucked up.

He turns to Riley and sees her looking down at the ground in fear, her breathing increasing by the second. He takes a seat next to her and takes her into his arms, trying to calm her down before she freaked out.

"He ain't gonna hurt ya, Riley. I ain't gonna let him come near ya or the girl. Yer gonna be just fine. Yer gonna be safe," he murmurs to her softly. She buries her head into his chest as she tries to calm her breathing. The girl whimpered below her and she looks at her, feeling some of her stress disappear. She looks up at Daryl, her eyes tired.

"What should we name her?"

"How about Lily Emily Brooks Dixon?" Riley suggested and Daryl liked it. Lily cooed at them all and Daryl tickled her belly as they watched over the baby who was giggling and cooing softly.

"I like it. Hey there, lili Lily Brooks Dixon," he said softly as they went to tidy her up as Riley ran a small bath for her. When the bath was half full, they changed her and placed her in the lukewarm water so she could paddle and splash around the bathroom. Daryl and Riley laughed at Lily's playfulness as she got her hair washed and her tufts of blonde hair brushed tenderly.

"Such a sweet little one," Riley said softly as she and Daryl got her out of the bath as she cooed softly.

Daryl found a cute, warm onsie with butterflies on it as they dried her off and Riley put baby powder on her.

"There. All nice and clean, Lily," Riley said softly as she and Daryl got her settled and she smiled adorably at them.

Daryl smiled at the baby. She was small and looked like she could fit into his jacket.

He kissed her forehead lovingly along with Riley as they placed her in a make shift crib, Lily smiling at them as they heard the sound of cars coming and they looked at the window and felt horrified.

Roman was back and he looked pissed. So did the man next to him as they lacked the car and Dr. Harper hurried out as they saw someone being carried out on a stretcher.

"Oh no," Riley whispered fearfully as they heard the door open and saw it was Remy and Beth.

"We gotta hide the kids. They're here for Emma, Tom, Luke and Carrie," Remy said urgently and they nodded as they hurried into the hallway and found the kids.

"All of you hide the children in the root cellar with the babies. Roman must not find out we have babies," Sister Eunice instructed and they nodded as they sprang into action.

Beth, Riley, Zoe and Kristy hid the kids and gave them water while Carl looked at all of the young adults.

"Why do they want the kids?" he asked Kyle.

Kyle paused and swallowed.

"So they can be part of the bubble-gum gang. Basically lure people into a false sense of security. I know Erin, Kelly's younger sister is a raging psycho and one of them," he warned as they made sure the babies were ok.

Riley was honestly fearful for Lily's life and Beth kissed Adam's soft forehead as Remy held her.

"You're gonna be alright. We're not abandoning you and the others," she promised firmly and Remy smiled lightly at her hope.

She gave him hope. Since Beth had arrived things were easier.

Remy smiled down at Adam who looked at them curiously. His blue eyes shining with delight as they saw Carol helping out and she looked calmer as she tended to the children who looked happy as they all saw Laura stride into the room with Erin at her side. Beth held Adam tightly as the two young women glared at them and smirked.

"Dr. Harper says that as he's going to a week party with me, Erin, Dandy, Sam and Trevor and Sister Jude. You'll all be here alone and you'll need to get the supplies yourself, and do not go to the south wing," she added and smirked at Riley who glared.

"Maybe your redneck boyfriend will finally get you knocked up. Dr. Harper says you, Kristy, Beth, Zoe and Violet have to be checked over by Nurse Renee," Laura informed them with a cruel smile.

"Over my dead body," Kristy hissed defiantly before Dandy hit her with the butt of his pistol.

Riley and Beth ran to her as Zoe helped her up and they glared at her before she smirked. She and her friends were walking away as she said in a sing song voice.

"Happy Halloween, Freaks!" She yelled over at them and Emma saw red.

She threw a book at her, hitting her across the face.

"GO TO HELL BITCH!" Laura glares at the teenager and goes to attack her, but the others hold her back, going to the awaiting vehicle that was holding them. A few of the others held Emma back from going to attack the woman's face. Everyone knew Emma hated absolutely anything that was even remotely related to Dr. Harper.

They watch the car disappear out of sight and Riley lets out a deep sigh of relief, watching them drive away. Last time they had done this, it was like the asylum wasn't that bad of a place. The good nuns took care of the actually sick patients, and left Riley, and all her friends, alone.

It was actually quite nice.

They weren't treated like slaves, or like prisoners. They were just people when they were gone. And now they all were.

"How long did they say?" Beth asks worriedly.

"A week. They'd be gone for a week." Riley's eyes widen and she looks at the group with sudden determination. "We can get out!" Some people's brow furrows but others nod at the idea.

"What about the other nuns?"

"What about the other people?"

"The nuns will take care of them. They'll let us go, the people who don't need help anymore. We can survive just as well as they can. We'd be perfectly fine. We just need each other. We can find somewhere safe, somewhere we can all be safe, the kids and adults."

"I more or less just want the babies to be safe," Beth says quietly. "They don't deserve to live in this place."

Rick looks at the babies in the women's arms and then looks at Daryl, who nods in agreement with the statements. He looks back at the large group.

"They're right. This place ain't safe for the kids," he says quietly. "But we can't just leave here without thinking of a plan."

"Yes you can," a sudden voice from the back says. Everyone's heads turn to the sound, and Sister Eunice stood there, straight and proud. "I'll tell them what happened, tell them you escaped. You can leave. None of you deserve to be here."

"Are you sure?" Zoe asks quietly.

"We can't just leave you here!" Riley argues. Sister Eunice had been there for most of her years at the asylum. She had been one of the good ones who believed her story. The nun nods.

"Yes, I'm sure. You can all leave early in the morning. Us and the others will take care of patients who still need it. You don't. You deserve to live." Sister Eunice looks at Riley, who still had Lily in her arms. She smiles. "I'll be okay. And so will you." Riley nods, feeling herself getting slightly choked up.

"Yeah," she says quietly. "Yeah, we will be." Remy nods.

"Then it's settled," he says steadily. "We leave tomorrow."

* * *

They had all gone back to their rooms after talking it out, and after a long conversation with Sister Eunice about her coming with them, but she always said she would stay and take the blame. Riley had been incredibly crushed when she said that, but obviously she thought she was doing the right thing.

She prayed that she wouldn't get killed because of this.

When she got back to her room, she looked down at Lily, who was cuddling into her chest and smiling up at Riley. The blonde smiles and rocks her gently back and forth as Daryl came in a moment later.

"Ya really care about that nun?" he asked softly as he sat down next to her. Lily cooing softly as she played with the buttons on his shirt and Riley nodded, wiping her eyes.

"Yeah. Sister Eunice believed me when I said I could see ghosts. She always looked out for me and made sure I was ok. Sister Jude is the awful one along with Nurse Glockner. She's an evil bitch," she said grimacing as they heard something outside and quickly walked to the window when they saw Dandy going into the woods.

He was dragging a wheelbarrow and there was something hidden under the sheets as they saw him go into the woods and Daryl swore he saw someone watching them from the trees.

"What the hell is he doing?" Riley asked, looking at the woods. They weren't allowed to go there because Dr. Harper said there was herds of walkers that roamed the forest as they heard an owl hooting and that's when the saw her...

A woman was standing in front of them, outside the asylum. Her left eye was missing and she had a slit throat. She pointed at the woods and gestured to where Dandy had gone.

"Evil...get out...while...you...can," the woman croaked wheezily.

Daryl swallowed as he tried not to freak out.

"Who did this to ya? What's Dandy doin' in the woods?" He asked quietly but gently.

"Videos...his room...secrets have damned this hospital..." the woman choked before she disappeared before them and they both looked shakily at each other.

"What the hell?" Riley asked shocked. She had seen a lot of spirits in gruesome ways but never like that. That woman looked like she had been at a party.

"Dandy musta done somethin' to her," Daryl said grimly as they saw Rick come in, he looked fearful.

"I can't find Michonne or Judith!" Riley's eyes widen at the statement.

"What?" She whispers in fear. Daryl stands up from the bed and walks over to Rick.

"Where do ya think they are?" He asks quietly.

"I have no idea. When the people came she was in her room with the girl but when we came back she was gone. I have no clue where she went in this place. What if she was taken?"

"I doubt she was. Michonne wouldn't go out without a fight," Daryl mumbles, looking out the window. A sudden dark thought enters his head and he turns to Rick. "We have to go. Right now."

"I want to help," Riley says, standing up from the bed. Daryl places a hand on her shoulder and sits her back down on the bed.

"Stay," he commands gently. Her eyes widen.

"I can't just stay here and do nothing!"

"Ya got Lily. She needs to stay safe, and so do ya." She feels her shoulders drop but nods, holding Lily close to her chest. Daryl nods and looks to Rick. "Let's go." Rick nods and follows the man outside before stopping him in the middle of the hallway. Daryl raises an eyebrow at him.

* * *

"Lily?" He asks with an amused smirk. Daryl rolls his eyes and keeps walking, feeling heat creep up his neck.

"Shut up, man."

"No, it's good that you've got her and Riley. They're good for you and you're good for them," Rick told him sincerely and Daryl smiled at that as they heard loud cries and hurried towards the sound as they reached what looked like a swimming pool.

Lying in the water and barely moving was Michonne, blood staining the water as she lay at the bottom of the pool.

A young woman was clutching Judith violently and dragged her into the water. Judith cried and spluttered as the woman drowned her nearly to death.

Daryl let out a snarl. He pulled out his crossbow and fired a bolt at her left shoulder, causing her to let go of Judith.

Rick ran to get Michonne out of the water while Daryl grabbed Judith as the woman screamed and ranted at him.

"YOU PEOPLE ARE RUINING THIS PLACE! I WON'T LET YOU ESCAPE THIS PLACE! YOURE TRAPPED HERE!" Simone ranted fanatically as she raised her knife.

A knife had suddenly hit her squarely in the throat, and Daryl looked to see it was Tate and Violet.

Holy shit.

"Well fuck, I knew this place was going to hell but I didn't know you were getting us out, Archer," Tate said, helping him up. Daryl nods at him and grips Judith close to his body as Rick brings Michonne up.

"Yeah, well, I got people in this place I care about too," Daryl mutters. Tate nods while Violet goes over to help Rick with Michonne, using some of the bandages she had picked up from the mall. Tate places a hand on his shoulder and Daryl looks over at him.

"Real talk for a quick second. Do you love Riley?" Daryl's brow furrows in surprise and he opens his mouth to reply, but finds that no words came out. He had no idea how to answer that question, and Tate smiles slightly. "Okay, that's all the answer I need."

"I didn't even say anythin'!" Daryl exclaims to him. Tate shrugs as he walks over to Violet.

"Didn't have to, dude." Daryl stares at the man before talking over to them and taking a look at Michonne, who had been stabbed in the back with some sort of glass weapon, as Violet was picking out bits and pieces as she wrapped the bandage around the woman's waist. She cringes.

"What the hell happened?" He asks as he leans down.

"I have no idea. I was just in my cell when this woman came in and stabbed me. I haven't done anythin' here." Violet sighs.

"That just shows how we need to get out of here and they need to stay. That was Simone. She was a bit of a crazy."

"Oh, no shit?" Michonne says sarcastically. Violet smiles at the tone.

"I know, but she's dead now. I don't know how she got out at all, but we'll get out before anyone else does." Rick looks at the both of them and realizes that they hadn't been there when they made their plan.

"We're leaving tomorrow morning. The nuns are letting us." Violet and Tate look at him in surprise before nodding, agreeing to the plan. "But with Michonne being like this-"

"I'm fine, Rick," she says quietly, leaning up onto her hands. "Just gonna need some help," she chuckles, a bit bitterly but with a bit of humour. The small amount of people chuckle while Daryl simply rolls his eyes and stands up, looking at the still petrified Judith.

"Ain't no one gonna hurt ya, okay? Yer safe now." Judith looks at him, seemingly beginning to calm down, and that was when Daryl really realized how fucked up this place was.

They needed get out tomorrow, or they never would.

* * *

As he opened the door to Riley's room, she stood up with Lily in her arms, her brow furrowed with worry at what might have been discovered.

"What happened?"

"Crazy bitch called Simone tried to kill Judith and she stabbed Michonne. She was yelling how we were all ruining the place and weren't gettin' out alive," he said as he sat down and Riley hugged him tightly. She sighed in relief.

"Are they ok?" She asked seriously and Daryl nodded as he sat down next to her and they watched over Lily who was softly snoring, cuddling a dark brown teddy bear as she gave him a cup of coffee.

"They're fine. Judy's a lili shaken up and Michonne got stabbed but they're ok," Daryl assured her as they both sat on the bed before Riley decided to pack up as she looked at him.

"Should we start packing?" She asked quietly and he nodded. He kissed her forehead before quickly going to his room and grabbing his stuff before going to Riley's room and saw her packing all of her things.

"Remy knows a way to the garage so we can take some cars and the motorcycle...should we head north?" She asked and Daryl nodded in approval.

"Yeah. I don't know about ya but that safe zone don't sound right," Daryl said grimly and she nodded as Beth came in to help her pack and they saw Dandy coming out of the woods. Riley opened her window slightly so they could hear what was being said.

"Enough is enough. We need to get rid of the Atlanta group. They're asking too many questions and they all have morals but keep the blonde girl. She looks old and healthy enough to bare children and so does Riley...but kill the men and leave the cop to Dr. Harper," Dandy ordered gleefully.

"What about the redneck?" Trevor asked boredly and Dandy smirked.

"I will...break him and show him the reason why Riley was such a silent little mouse until he came along. She's been getting out of line and so have the others. As for the babies and kids, sell them to the Saviours and Elite group. They need fresh girls to have fun with," Dandy ordered harshly and Trevor nodded as they walked to the asylum.

Everyone in the bedroom was shocked and Riley felt angered. She wasn't a mouse.

She wasn't scared anymore. She was done being scared of people like Dandy, Dr. Harper and Sister Jude.

Beth saw the strength in Riley's face and squeezed her hand. Riley nods at her and still stares outside, shaking her head lightly before turning back to Beth and Daryl.

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow, right?" She asks, her voice steadily calm. Both nod and she looks down at Lily, sleeping peacefully. "We're getting out of here. I'm not a God damn mouse, and I'm not going to stay here any longer to let them mess with me."

Beth hands her the sketchbook and Riley takes it, placing it in her bag. She was going to live, and she was going to do it right.

"You're gonna be just fine," Beth states quietly. Riley smiles tightly at her.

"I know I'm gonna be." She looks to the door. "You should get some sleep. It's gonna be a long day tomorrow." Beth nods and gives the girl a short and tight hug, which Riley returns, and then walks out, leaving Riley with Daryl. She looks at him, her hands in fists, and her eyes narrowed. "I want to kill him."

"Dandy?" He asks. She nods, looking out the window.

"I want to hurt him slowly for everything he's done to me. He deserves to rot in hell," she hisses. Daryl could see she was beginning to lose her slight grip on her mind for a second, and he takes her unclenched hand into his, trying to turn her to him.

"I hate him just as much as ya do, darlin', but we gotta wait. We kill him now and everyone else is gonna be on us in seconds. We gotta get sleep before we leave." She stays silent for a second before nodding her head, keeping her head locked on the ground.

"I'm not a mouse," she mumbles, trying to convince herself. "I'm not a mouse. I'm not." Daryl hears her chanting under her breath and pulls her down gently to the bed as she kept trying to say it over and over again. She was stuck on his words. Dandy really did so some shit to her.


	8. Set Fire To The Rain

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer and ****missy7293****.**

**Warning: This chapter has disturbing scenes and violence.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 8

* * *

He could understand why everyone hated the little shit. He was spiteful, cruel and loved seeing people hurt. Daryl wouldn't be surprised if the guy had murdered someone as he rocked her gently.

Riley calmed down then as she rubbed her forehead. She wasn't weak. No, Sister Jude, Dr. Harper and Dandy were weak for preying on innocent people who couldn't protect themselves and Daryl was right. She couldn't kill Dandy as much as she wanted too. If she killed him then they would never get out of this living hell that they were living in.

"Thanks," she said softly and Daryl smiled as he pulled her into him and they tried to get some sleep. It wasn't raining and Daryl hoped if it did rain then their tracks would be covered.

"Any time, sweetheart," he said softly as they suddenly heard a car driving out and Daryl cautiously walked over to the window. He saw a dark red truck driving out of the asylum as bodies were being loaded up on the stretchers by Dr. Harper's men.

"Those experiments of Dr. Harper's are sure ripping up a lot of people," one man said as he shut the back door shut and they started driving away as Daryl watched in shock as Riley looked worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"That Dr. Harper's been turning people into walkers," he said grimly and Riley choked on her coffee in shock.

"What?!" She whispered horrified and Daryl nodded grimly.

"That's probably where all the ones who tried to get away or he don't like. Sick bastards testin' on them to see if he can turn them back into humans," he said, disgusted.

"The sooner we leave, the better. I'd rather be out there than in this house of horrors," she said, curling into him as she heard Lily wake up for a cuddle.

Daryl nodded as Riley picked up Lily, and that's when they heard it.

_"I smell blood...kill...kill,"_ a voice whispered eerily and they both froze as Daryl pulled Riley into him protectively.

* * *

Standing nude in her bedroom, Laura looked disdainfully at the body of Ethel Phillips, blood staining her marble bathroom as she walked to her en suite bathroom and stepped into a bath filled with Ethel's blood as she kept young.

She was boss here, not Riley Brooks, the little freak or Beth Greene. No, she was the leader here as were her fellow group members. They were the ones who would survive.

She smoothed the bath that was stained in her victim's blood.

She laughed darkly.

"I am Elizabeth Bathroy."

After bathing, she pulled out the plug and turned on the hot water so she could rinse the blood out of her hair and washed it with her shampoo and conditioner, watching the blood drain down into the pipes of the manor.

When she had cleaned up, she went to put on a silk blue nightgown and smirked as she got under her satin sheets, and dreamed of all the painful ways to kill Riley, Beth, Violet, Zoe, Michonne, Carol and Kristy.

If it was up to her, she would just kill them, but she respected Dr. Harper, so she went along with him.

She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

Remy gently shook Beth awake as they saw that Dr. Harper and his gang had gone. They started grabbing their bags as Sister Eunice and Sister Bernadette helped them and they all cautiously reached the back door to the garage.

Beth made sure Adam was warm and saw Riley had Lily snuggled into her as they started heading towards the cars as Rick wrote something on a piece paper. Carl held Judith and Emma stood beside him.

"Here, if you and the others get away, this is where we'll be heading," he said, giving her the map and Sister Eunice smiled gently.

"Thank you. You should get going, all of you," she said gently and hugged all of them. The children softly sniffled as they hugged her tightly and Eunice held them tightly just as much.

"I'll miss you," Riley said, wiping her eyes. Sister Eunice hugged back tightly, and then pulled away, looking at Riley with sad eyes and a small smile, but what she was saying was sincere.

"And I'm gonna miss you," she says quietly. "But you can't stay here any longer. You need to go out into the world and live, face this head on. Be a mother. Be happy." Riley smiles at her and nods, nearly letting go. "And one more thing. Grow out that hair. You look beautiful with long hair." Riley laughs painfully.

"I will," she chokes out, a smile breaking through. Sister Eunice lets her go as she steps back to the asylum, looking at the group as they pile into their cars. Daryl comes up behind Riley and takes her hand discreetly, pulling her towards the car he had claimed.

Sister Eunice waves at her once more, while Riley nods sadly, as her other arm was occupied with Lily, who was playing with her hair. Daryl let's go of her hand and lets her go to the other side, opening the door. She steps inside a bit solemnly, looking back at the asylum.

She had spent ten years there.

Ten years she had spent there. Ten years of her life. Ten painful years filled with torture and pain, and also filled with people. People who hated her, people who accepted her, and people who protected her.

She was leaving.

The car starts up and she watches as the cars start to move, and the asylum disappears out of sight as they follow the line. Lily watched gleefully as they drove, seeing the trees fly by. Daryl looks at Riley's face, a mixture of happiness and relief. She looks at him, a bright smile on her face.

"I'm free," she says softly.

* * *

They had been driving for nearly an hour now, and both Riley and Lily had passed out on the drive. Daryl kept a constant stare in front of him, following the truck that Rick had taken, all while taking quick glances at Riley and the little girl every once and a while.

They had finally gotten away from the asylum, free from those evil people as he continued on driving when he noticed a young woman stumbling on the highway. She was wearing a blue prom dress and her feet were cut from running barefoot as Rick stopped to see if the young woman needed help.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly and the woman blinked looking dazed as she looked at all of them. Her face was smothered in blood, her hands cut and she was missing a right finger.

_'What the hell?'_ Daryl thought alarmed.

"Bad man...there was a bad man...no matter how hard you run...you can't hide from him!" She said hysterically and before Rick could stop her, the young girl shot herself in the mouth, blood spraying on the ground, scaring Judith and Lily.

"What the fuck?" Daryl yelled alarmed as he looked at the young girl's dead body as blood began to pool around her head and they all looked shocked and horrified.

"Maybe we should get the fuck outta here?" Kyle suggested as he kept a look out for any walkers when they saw it was starting to rain again as red lightening shot across the sky.

"What's going on?" Riley asked concerned. Then she saw the girl's body and paled in shock.

"C'mon. We're driving on," Rick told them all urgently. _'They weren't out of danger yet,'_ he thought grimly as they got back into the cars and continued on driving on the back roads.

Riley rocked Lily, who looked curiously around the truck and cuddled them both.

"I swear people are worse than walkers," she muttered grimly as she kissed Lily's soft blonde tufts.

"Ya ain't wrong there, Riley," Daryl agreed darkly as he remembered the various groups they had ran into.

The Claimers, the Terminus group, the hospital group and now the Briarcliff Asylum people.

They kept on driving as Lily snored softly when they saw an abandoned motel with a fence around it as they all followed Rick into the car park and they all got out. It was still raining and there was more thunder and lightning as they hurried into the motel.

Rick turned on the switch and they saw the lights come but flicker before turning off. Violet gently placed Jeffery and Michael beside Carl, Emma, Olivia and Luke before seeing something move behind the curtain.

She pulled it over cautiously to reveal two black German Shepherds.

"Holy shit," Remy said surprised as he found a lot of dog food and cat food too. He then saw Emma stroking a tabby cat as he saw the spirit of a young man.

"Please look after them. They'll look after you and your friends," the man told him imploringly before disappearing.

Rick scratched the dog's ear and he wagged his tail happily.

The dog licked them gently as Carol scowled and they all started to look around when Riley found some candles and Beth lit them up as they now had a dim light as the storm howled outside.

"Do you think anyone notices we're gone?" Zoe asked quietly as she drank some water.

"Probably not, I miss the Sisters though." Riley said softly as she hoped Sister Eunice and Sister Bernadette were ok as they all started to eat some bacon sandwiches Sister Eunice had made for them.

Lily and Adam cooed at Jeffery and Michael who both smiled at them. "These kids are so cute," Mike says quietly as he looked at Adam. Riley smiles and sits down, watching Jeffery hold Lily. As soon as her butt hits the chair beneath her, one of the German shepherds races over to her. She smiles.

"Hey boy," she says quietly, scratching him behind the ears. He wags his tail and sits down on the floor, right by her feet. Daryl watches her interact with the animal and smiles lightly. This girl didn't give herself enough credit when it came to people, let alone animals. She was so good with them.

"What's his name?" Beth asks as she sat next to Remy. Riley looks down and picks up the dogs tag, looking at the name inscribed into it.

"Toby," she says quietly, as the dog wags his tail at the mention of his name. She smiles at the dog. "What a cute name."

"Aw, no shit!" Kyle suddenly says from the supply closet he was checking. All heads turn to him and he lifts up a six pack of beer, and gestures to behind him. "There's a crap ton of beer in here! Do any of us remember the last time we had one? That would be never!"

"I don't think I've ever had any," Riley says quietly, getting up and taking Lily from Jeff's arms. "We should at least put the kids to sleep before we even think about that stuff." Kyle rolls his eyes as he takes the beer out and hands one to everyone.

"Whatever you want to do. I'm gonna have one." Riley rolls her eyes and goes up the stairs, picking out the nearest room and opening the door. Lily had fallen asleep in Jeffery's arms, and now she was happily passed out. She smiles gently and makes a makeshift crib out of sheets from the bed, placing her on the couch.

"Sweet dreams, little girl," she whispers, getting up and walking out, closing the door behind her. She walks down the stairs slowly, but is met with a beer can right in front of her, with a smirking Kyle behind it. "I don't think-"

"Come on. We just got out of that hell hole for the first time in forever. Let's have a little fun!" Riley sighs and takes the beer a bit reluctantly, flicking it open. She takes her seat next to Daryl and leans over.

"Does this stuff at least taste good?" she asks him. He shrugs, smirking slightly.

"Ya gotta taste it to know." She rolls her eyes and leans back on the couch she was on, smiling at the group. Taking a look at the beer, she shrugs. What the hell?

* * *

It had been nearly two hours now, and everyone was smiling. Maybe that was because they were slightly drunk, but it was better than being constantly afraid for their lives.

Daryl had two beers while Riley had one. She wasn't pissed drunk but she was giggling as they all laughed and talked when they heard Kyle burp and they all laughed at him as Zoe kissed him gently.

"Let's go to bed. Got a long day in the morning," Rick said softly and they all nodded as they all headed to their rooms and Riley checked on Lily who was still fast asleep contently as Daryl came in and stood beside her.

Riley had never felt so free as she did now. She had a group who liked her and didn't see her as a freak. She sat down and Lily giggled as it meant changing her diaper again and Daryl got the baby powder and wipes as Riley cleaned her up lovingly.

She was so grateful that she had met Daryl, Beth and the rest of the group.

"There ya go lili princess," Daryl said softly to Lily who giggled at them adorably as she sucked her thumb and she tickled her belly. Hearing her laugh made Daryl and Riley smile.

Daryl pulled his girls into him as he smiled to himself softly.

Merle would have liked Riley. She was full of fire and wasn't weak. Merle was his only brother and he missed him.

_'I miss ya Merle,'_ He thought sadly.

Merle may have been an ass but he had been his only family and he missed him. But he had Rick, Carl, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Tyresse, Tate, Violet, Jeffrey, Michael, Zoe, Kyle, Kristi, Remy, Beth, Adam, Olivia, Johnny, Riley and Lily. Not to mention the two dogs Toby and Gypsy and Salem the tabby cat.

He pulled Riley into him and felt her hold him as she sung a soothing lullaby that instantly put his mind at rest as she sung and Lily snuffled happily as she listened to the lullaby.

She was like an angel but scarred. They had both been hurt by their families and had gone through thing that they shouldn't have.

She looks down at Lily and sees she had fallen asleep soundly, and she smiles, brushing a piece of her blonde tufts back. She looked up at Daryl and smiles softly.

"What're you thinking about?" She asks softly. He looks down at her and shrugs slightly, looking at the door a bit unsurely.

"Life before all this," he murmurs, holding her a bit tighter. "If all this wouldn't have happened, wouldn't have found my group, or ya and Lily. Would've been the same asshole I was before all this." Riley chuckles lightly.

"I can't see you been a dick. You're so sweet to me." Daryl snorts lightly, shaking his head.

"Ya ask Glenn or Rick, they can say I was an ass," he chuckles slightly. "Didn't really change until all this happened. Had a brother, and he sort of just made it worse." She looks up, her brow furrowed in a questioning matter.

"You had a brother?" she asks. He nods. "What was his name?" Daryl lets out a long sigh before replying.

"Merle," he says quietly. Riley nods, looking back down at Lily.

"Is he gone now?" she asks softly. He nods.

"Yeah…died trying to stop this crazy guy from comin' to where we were stayin'. Only good thing the asshole ever did…but he was family, and he was the only family I had left before all this, so I looked out for him. Rarely did it for me, but I could survive myself."

"He's still family," she mumbles. He shrugs.

"I miss him. I do. Sucked when he was killed, but I got over it slowly. Merle though…he never really cared. Was too bust gettin' piss drunk or in juvie." Riley frowns and looks up at him.

"Really?" She asks. He nods.

"Yeah. Then I got stuck at home with dad," he says darkly.

"What about your mom?"

"Died in a house fire because of a damn cigarette when I was nine. Was stuck with that abusive ass until I was eighteen. Booked it out of there with Merle when that day came." He realized that was a big part of his past that he was revealing to Riley, but he actually didn't care. He trusted her more than he trusted himself.

"Is that why you have the…?" she trailed off, looking up at him.

"Yeah," he mutters. She takes her hand in his and squeezes it softly.

"I'm so sorry. You don't deserve any of that."

"My old man blamed me for our momma being trapped in the house and got killed. She liked her wine and she weren't right after my sister died," Daryl said, sighing sadly.

Riley hugged him gently, her heart aching for him and the loss he had suffered. He didn't deserve that.

"I'm so sorry Daryl," she said softly and he smiled at her as he held her tightly to him and they heard it raining outside heavily.

"Sounds like we're having a bad storm," Daryl said, looking around. The sound of rain hitting the windows echoed through the motel.

"I like rain. It's a soothing sound to me. I always liked listening to it when I was in Brooklyn," she said, smiling fondly.

"What was it like living in New York?" he asked curiously and Riley smiled slightly.

"It was nice but we didn't live on a fancy street. We lived near a subway and the apartment we stayed in was from the 50's. Used to be a hotel before shutting down," she said, looking thoughtful.

"I've never been out of Georgia," he said embarrassed.

Riley could tell he was embarrassed. She didn't think it was odd though. She hadn't been out of Brooklyn before being sent to Briarcliff Asylum when she had been eighteen years old. She had never gotten the chance to go to prom, be prom queen or homecoming queen. Not that it mattered now but when she had been trapped at the asylum, she had been thinking about all of the things she could have done.

"There's no shame in that, Daryl," Riley assured him as she looked at him through the dim light that the candles were giving.

"Thanks," Daryl said as he blushed slightly.

Riley smiled and leaned into him as they heard thunder in the distance. Lily cooed softly as she slept soundly.

"So are we going to the safe zone or not?" she asked, wanting to know his opinion.

"No, don't feel like it would be a safe place," Daryl told her seriously and Riley nodded.

Riley curled under the blankets with Daryl and Lily as the three of them fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Maggie, Glenn, Abraham, Eugene and Rosita had been sitting indoors at Eugene's home when they saw the safe zone was quite literally under attack as everyone was being marched out of their homes, and that was when they saw Negan and another young man with black hair.

"Everyone come out of the homes NOW OR WE WILL SHOOT YOU ALL!" The man yelled madly.

Glenn held Maggie's hand tightly as they walked out of the house and went to stand with the other residents as one man circled them.

He then stopped when he saw Rosita and Maggie standing together and signalled for the leader of the group to come over.

"Well, well, if it isn't the two women who blew up one of my factories to shit?" Roman asked sarcastically.

"Leave them alone," Glenn said harshly.

"What are you going to do about it, china man?" One of the men taunted and before Glenn knew what was happening, he was being hit on the head with a baseball bat that had spikes on it as Maggie screamed and tried to get to him.

"GLENN NO, GLENN!" Maggie screamed hysterically as Rosita tried to comfort her as Negan continued on beating Glenn who was going in and out of being unconscious as the residents of Alexandria watched in horror at the scene.

"Maggie!" Glenn choked as Negan hit him again and this time Glenn didn't move. Blood was all over the gravel and he lay limply as his right eye popped out and landed at Abraham's feet.

Negan stood up then as Maggie broke away from Rosita and pulled Glenn into her arms. She was whispering how much she loved him and how she didn't want him to leave her.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Abraham yelled running at him.

Dwight fired an arrow at his left eye, killing him.

Rosita screamed for him as two men dragged her into the wagon along with a hysterical Maggie as they were taken away from their loved ones as the wall broke down and walkers swarmed into the once safe zone.

Nowhere was safe. They were alone in the world.

Maggie sobbed into her knees. She had lost her mother, her step mom, Shawn, Annette, Otis, Patricia, Daddy and Beth...now she had lost Glenn, the love of her life.

She had a baby to think of too.

She cried harder at that. She hadn't even told Glenn she was pregnant. He would never see their child, never hold it in his arms. He was gone, and she was alone.

Rosita held her as they were taken away, seeing how broken the woman was. Maggie couldn't stop crying. All she saw was Glenn's battered face. She didn't even know where the rest of her group was and if they were still alive.

It was just her and Rosita now.

* * *

Riley's eyes opened slowly to the sound of giggling in the room they had been residing it. Looking around, she leans up quietly as she smiles when she sees Daryl holding Lily close to his chest. She was laughing as Daryl was smiling down at her, rocking her back and forth.

"Ya gotta stay quiet, lill' girl. Gonna wake up yer mama." Riley smiles and clears her throat slightly, causing Daryl to turn around. She raises an eyebrow at him, her smile still on her face.

Lily giggled again as Daryl tickled her belly lovingly. He had gotten really attached to her. The little girl cooed softly and curled into his chest happily as Riley leaned against the pillows, a smile gracing her face as she watched the two people who meant so much to her bond in the morning sunlight.

Lily waved at her and she waved back as she got a bottle of formula and gave it to Daryl who smiled as he joined her on the bed and they fussed over their daughter.

"You're getting big, aren't you little lady?" Riley asked lovingly as she kissed her soft forehead and the little girl smiled widely at her as she pulled at their hair softly.

"I like this," Daryl said softly as he watched the woman who had touched his heart so deeply as she watched Lily feed her bottle before dosing off in her parent's arms.

"I do too. I never thought I'd have a child. When they admitted me to the asylum, I got given birth control shots and told that if I did get released, it would be very unlikely for me to keep my child," Riley said, remembering the woman's cold voice as she told her that she could never have children and keep them.

She had proved her wrong.

Daryl saw her blue eyes turn distant with the memories and stroked her cheek tenderly, making her snap out of it as she smiled at him, the sadness gone from her face.

"I shouldn't be thinking about it. I'm free now," she said smiling softly as she ran a hand through her blonde wavy hair.

Daryl smiled at her comfortingly and held her against him as they saw Lily coo in her sleep.

"What did ya wanna be after school?" He asked curiously.

Riley smiled fondly.

"An artist. I wanted to paint the world from my eyes. There was an art teacher at my school who liked my work," she said, smiling sadly. "She was one of the only friends I had in school. I used to love going to her class and painting, drawing, really doing anything. She was the only person who ever got me."

"The people there really that bad?" he asks softly. She nods, looking down at the sleeping child.

"Yeah," she says, her voice quiet. "I think people took joy in torturing me. Every single day I'd go to school and dread it. At first it had just been names, but when I got to high school it steadily got worse and worse. A few of the scars on my back are from when kids would throw scissors at me, or pencils. Even plastic knives in the cafeteria. They would just hurt me. And it didn't even stop when I went to the asylum." She had her eyes closed, and she was trying hard not to cry at the memories. It was all so painful.

Daryl saw this, and turned her towards him, taking her face in his hands gently.

"Hey," he says quietly, but enough for her to hear. She looks up. "Those assholes are gone now, and ya don't have to worry about 'em ever again. Ya got us, and ya got all yer friends now. Ya got Lily…ya got me," he murmurs.

She smiles slightly.

"I know I do," she replies. "I just…it comes back every once and a while, you know? Memories…they suck."

"I know the feelin', believe me," Daryl said softly he understood the feeling all too well. Being haunted by your past and thinking back to bad times. Riley wasn't the only one who had a haunted past.

Riley smiled and leaned into him as they watched Lily coo at them.

* * *

Kristi had decided to look around the motel to see if they had any useful supplies and took her flashlight. She also left a note on her door in case any of the group got worried as she looked around the quiet motel and saw a lake outside a wooden bridge over it so people could jump in and swim.

She looked around curiously and saw the kitchen up ahead. She went up there and tried to open the door but it was locked. She frowned as she heard jazz music being played in a haunting melody.

"Hello?" She called out wearily as she started to look around for the keys when she tripped on something and looked down to see it was a dead body, and it looked like it had been there a while.

She tried to calm down slightly as she saw something moving in the corner of the room and shone her flashlight on it, and jumped in horror at what she was seeing.

It was a pile of four dead people and they were all dark skinned. She then saw a sign on the wall and felt pissed off.

_'BLACK PEOPLE ARE VERMIN. THEY MUST BE EXTERMINATED ALONG WITH THE MENTALLY ILL AND DISABLED CHILDREN!'_ The sign said in capital letters. Kristi could just tell this was from someone who was racist.

Her family wasn't though. Her family had supported the North during the American Civil War and Kristy had wanted to be a lawyer that specialized in equal rights.

Unfortunately however, her mother had different ideas. Her mother, Delphine Bellefleur, disliked black people and complained that they were ruining New Orleans and its reputation. Her parents had divorced when she was ten years old and her sister Clara was six years old. After that her life had gone to hell.

Kristi started heading back to where Tyresse was, feeling slightly ill when she saw someone in a white Klu Klax Clan robe and a torch. He was running towards her.

She screamed in horror and did the only thing she could.

She shot him in the shoulder, hearing a loud bang echo through the motel as she ran away terrified. She knocked on Carol's door but she didn't answer her.

"Let me in, please! Carol please!" Kristi begged as she saw him coming towards her.

Kristi had no choice but to shoot him again. The man yelled in pain and collapsed to the floor as she watched and hurried outside to see what had happened and saw Kristi holding a gun shakily in her hands as she stared at the man.

She crumpled to the floor in shock. Michonne gently guided her away from the body as Rick pulled the mask off the man to reveal a young man around his mid-thirties with light blonde hair.

It was Max Howard, one of the patients who had according to Dr Harper and Sister Jude, died in the asylum from TB. They all stared at the body in shock and disbelief.

"But he's supposed to be dead! Sister Jude said he died of TB in quarantine!" Zoe exclaimed stunned as they looked at the man as an annoyed Carol came out, rubbing her eyes.

"What's going on? It's only six AM?" She asked, not seeing a shaken Kristi or Max's dead body on the ground.

"Kristi nearly got killed by a Klu Klax Klan serial killer," Riley said, annoyed at her less than caring attitude as Tyresse went to help Kristi who was looking at Rick fearfully.

"I swear. I didn't want to kill him but he had a knife and he was going to stab me," she tried to explain pleadingly.

"No one blames you. You did what you had to, Kris," Violet comforted her soothingly. Riley leans down to her and caresses her hair softly, looking at the dead body. She was right. Sister Jude did say that he had been killed. The fucker had been lying. She wasn't surprised though.

Those assholes always lied. They told her the asylum was a place of comfort, of rehabilitation, that it was there to help her. Turns out it was just there to cause her to hate herself even more.

To be honest, she never even liked to start to like herself until the group came along. There were always spirits around her, and they would say she was great. Her fellow patients would say she was great. Only when she saw the group she was with now did she finally feel accepted.

"It's fine, Kristi. You did what you had to do," she says quietly.

"We need to scout out this place before we do anything else," Rick says, still looking at the dead body. "If there was one of these guys, there are bound of be others. Zoe, Tyreese, Violet, take Kristi back to her room and calm her down. Everyone else, team up and survey this motel. There might be others in this place."

Everyone followed his orders and Kristi was taken back to her room. Riley stood up and walked over to Beth, who had Adam in her hands.

"Can you take care of Lily while I do this?" She asks quietly. Beth smiles and nods.

"Of course. You don't have to ask," she replies. Riley smiles and gives her a one armed hug, pulling back and going into her room, grabbing a now awake Lily, who was looking at her curiously, wondering what had made that sound. She lifts her up into her arms and walks out, handing her to Beth.

Once she was in her arms, Lily looked at her with a confused expression, but Riley simply caressed her blonde tufts before feeling Daryl's hand around hers. She looks at him and nods towards the hallway. She nods as well and follows him, taking out her gun just in case.


	9. Highway To Hell

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, ****missy7293 and Caity6991****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 9

* * *

They started searching the rooms cautiously. Riley gripped her gun tightly as she saw blood leading to the laundry room and Daryl nodded as they both counted quietly before wrenching the door open.

An awful smell of dead, decomposing bodies wafted through the air, making Riley almost gag as she looked cautiously along with Daryl to see heads on top of a dead, wilted Christmas tree and their eyes were gone.

What the hell?

"Oh my God," Riley whispered shocked as she turned on the lights and saw blood splattered on the walls, on the floor and it was all over the washing machine. Daryl grasped her hand as they heard a noise and saw it was coming from the wooden storage box.

Riley and Daryl shared a look as they both cautiously opened it to reveal a body covered in maggots. Riley felt her stomach roll at the sight of the corpse. The body had been amputated and was missing body parts. All what was left was a torso.

"Fuckin' hell," Daryl muttered as they heard a shriek behind them and saw a young girl with literally no eyes. She had a bloody kitchen knife and ran at them wildly.

She ran at Daryl, trying to stab him in the eye as Riley grabbed her only to get her hair pulled by her. Daryl grabbed a chair and smashed her over the head, knocking her out as Riley helped him up.

"Are you alright?" Riley asked concerned as she looked over him, but she suddenly screamed in pain. Daryl looked quickly to see the little homicidal girl had stabbed Riley in her left leg, a look of rage on her face.

"DIE DEMONS, DIE SINNERS!" She screamed fanatically as Daryl shot her. The girl fell flat on the floor as the bullet penetrated her forehead. Daryl kneels down to the floor and looks at Riley's leg. It was bleeding a lot.

"Jesus Christ," he mutters. He looks up at Riley. "Can ya walk on it at all?" He asks quietly. Riley shrugs lightly, cringing slightly at the pains she felt in her left leg.

"I could try," she gets out. Daryl wraps an arm around her waist to give her some support and helps her up. She flinches as she puts pressure onto it and Daryl looks at her worriedly,

"Are ya sure?" He asks. "I could carry ya." She shakes her head, placing her arm around him.

"I'm fine. Just help me back to the room, okay?" Daryl stares at her for a second, going from her face to her leg, before sighing. Slowly, he helps her back to the room they been sharing, crossing a very confused Remy.

"What the hell happened?" He asked alarmed as he helped them.

"Stupid bitch came out of nowhere and stabbed Riley in the leg. She's gone now." Daryl opens the door and lays Riley down on the bed, grabbing a towel from the bathroom and laying pressure on the wound. He turns to Remy. "Get Beth. We're gonna need some stitches."

Remy nods and leaves Daryl with Riley, who was staring at her cut leg. Blood was bleeding onto the towel in a rapid pace.

"I can't believe I got stabbed," she mutters. "I've never been that careless in my life." Daryl snorts, looking back up at her.

"Ain't that bad. I got stabbed in the side with an arrow because I was being a fucking klutz." Riley raises an eyebrow.

"Really?" She asks. She tries to not smile, but the image of Daryl tripping and falling onto an arrow was sort of funny. He looks up at sees her slight smirk, and he narrows his eyes, but her happiness was starting to rub off.

"The hell ya laughin' at?" He asks, but she could hear the chuckle in his voice. She shakes her head, looking away.

"Nothin," she snickers, hearing the door open. Beth walks in with Lily in her arms. When she sees Riley, the little girl reaches out and giggles, trying to get to her mother. Riley smiles and takes the girl into her lap as she begins to play with her hair. Beth looks at the wound in shock.

"What happened?"

"We were checking the laundry room and found it covered in blood. We found a body in a storage box and then a crazy little girl ran at us and stabbed Riley. I ended up havin' to shoot her," Daryl explained grimly and Beth nodded as she bathed the cut. Luckily it was a through and through and started stitching it up as Riley drank some water.

"Where the hell were her eyes?" She asked Daryl suddenly and he frowned in thought.

"I dunno, but I think we better leave here and head north. Find Maggie and Glenn and leave. This place ain't safe and that ain't just walkers," he said grimly as they saw a grim looking Rick come in.

"I found this in the dining hall with Tate," he said grimly and held up a jar filled up with something.

It was a jar filled up with countless eyes, staring at them. Riley covered Lily's eyes as Beth did the same to Adam.

"What the fuck?" Remy asked disgusted as they saw Toby growling warningly at the front of the motel.

Cars were coming along and Daryl looked to see a group of white people along with three women. In the back of a truck was a dark skinned man with Eugene tied up and gagged.

"Morgan," Rick said stunned.

Morgan was alive.

"What do we do?" Beth whispered quietly as she helped Riley up to her feet.

"What yer gonna do is yer gonna hide," Daryl says. Riley's eyes widen as she holds Lily close to her chest.

"What?" She asks incredulously. "You're just gonna shut us away?"

"Riley, ya were stabbed in the leg. What if we gotta fight? Ya can't do anything like that. Just stay in and keep Lily safe while we deal with this." Before she could reply, Beth places a hand on her shoulder.

"He's right. We need to keep the kids safe." Riley looks at Beth and then back at Daryl, sighing but nodding her head.

"Okay," she mutters. They hear doors close and Rick goes out to the hallway. Remy hugs Beth tightly before leaving. Daryl takes Riley's face in his hands comfortably.

"Hey, yer gonna be fine, alright?" He says to her quietly. "Yer gonna be fine, and so is Lily, and everyone else. This ain't gonna end badly." She nods, looking up at him. Their eyes connect and Riley feels that shock go down her spine. He leans down and kisses her forehead softly before leaving, strapping his crossbow on his back.

Beth takes her hand and leads her away, giving her a squeeze of comfort. Riley looks at her.

"I don't want anything else to happen to him," she whispers fearfully.

"It won't I promise. Daryl's a survivor. He's been in a lot of battles," Beth said, smiling slightly as she and Riley sat with the others as Carol glared at all of them, hate marring her face as she glared at them.

"This is all their fault. We're all probably about to get killed by these lunatics and it's this bitch's fault. We should have stayed at the asylum and just turned a blind eye," Carol said furiously.

Everyone stared at Carol in shock and disbelief. Carol had alarmingly changed since the fall of the prison and it wasn't good. All of them glared at Carol as Riley chose to ignore her and rocked Lily gently.

"Your daddy loves us all Lily. He's out with Uncle Remy, and Uncle Rick protecting us all. I won't let anyone hurt you my sweet little girl," Riley said stroking Lily's cheek with her right middle finger.

Carol glared at the girl and her freak friends. She would do whatever it meant to keep Daryl and the group safe even if meant killing them all by herself or allowing the asylum group to kill them.

"We'll see about that," she whispered chillingly as a shocked Michonne overheard but kept silent.

She would tell Rick when he came back.

* * *

Daryl, Rick and Remy walked silently around the back of the motel. They saw the group that was holding Morgan and Eugene hostage were laughing and talking as one of the guys was making out with a young woman who had red fiery hair.

"Reckon we should fuck in front of the nigger?" One of the men asked smirking. The others laugh while a man, who seemed to be the leader, waved his hand in a sign of agreement.

"Sure. Show 'em the good stuff," he laughs as the others do too. But before any sort of thing like that could happen, Daryl, Rick and Remy all walked out, with the other men in tow behind them, their guns aimed. Everyone stops what they were doing, and Morgan stares in shock at Rick.

"You're not gonna do anythin' like that," Rick growls at the men. The others stare in shock for a straight second before smirks cross their faces. The leader steps up, taking his pistol out.

"Oh really? You and what army? Can't do three against six, man."

"That may be true, but we ain't the only ones here." The man with the woman looks at them, crossing his arms.

"Yeah? Where are they?" A bullet flies past his head, and the man pushes back into the car, surprised by the sudden bullet. It hit the car behind them, and the group looks at them in shock. Rick shrugs.

"Let's just say they're close," he replies. The leader shakes off the sudden fright and glares at the man.

"We were here first, man. You can't just kick us out."

"Ya got some of our people," he says, gesturing to the back of the truck where Morgan and Eugene were. "We take this seriously, and we want 'em back?" The leader snorts.

"Your people? They were in the safe zone in Alexandria, which is gone by now. Probably all walker bait." Daryl curses inwardly. He knew that place wasn't safe. If they had left, they would have been swarmed. "They're ours now, anyway."

"You're not going anywhere until we get 'em back," Daryl spat at him. The leader chuckles.

"He speaks," he taunts. "What? You actually have someone worth protecting to need these people for your group? I doubt that."

"We ain't usin' them for protection. They're our friends so let them go or we'll fuckin' kill ya," Daryl warned menacingly and the man laughed again but his group members didn't look so convinced.

"Maybe we should just let them go, Ryan. Ain't like they'll do anything," the man said, looking at the leader who shocked all of them by punching him and glanced at Rick who seemed to be in charge.

"Got any women to share? We'll call it even then if you share a woman with us, preferably a pretty white girl or little one. We don't really care, do we boys?" He asked his group and that was when they snapped.

"No," Rick said coldly as he glared at the leader who smirked.

"Don't say I didn't warn you then, Sherriff," he said as his men and the two women pulled out their weapons as the others in the motel began to fire at them, causing hell to break loose.

Daryl fired his crossbow at one of the men while Remy covered him. The others from inside the motel fired their guns at the surviving group members, leaving Ryan and the two women alive.

The two women sneered at him.

Rick started to head to the cart where Eugene and Morgan were held. Morgan looked battered but was still alive while Eugene looked like he had pissed himself.

"What happened at the safe zone?" Rick demanded roughly.

Ryan laughed then, a smug laugh.

"Negan and his allies blew the place to shit. The leader was getting too full of himself so Negan killed them all and sold the women to Roman and Edward. They'll be having fun," he said smirking.

Daryl heard a click sound and looked to see the red head had a gun aimed at Ryan and the other woman.

"Let em go, them and the prisoners," she said calmly.

Ryan snorted in disgust.

"Fat fucking chance princess-" He was cut off by Tessa shooting him in the head, the gunshot echoing around the car park. She then turned her gun to the other woman and shot her in the head as well, turning to the group with tired eyes.

"I'm sorry about them, but I didn't know that they took the woman as prisoners. To be honest, I'd rather die than see that happen, so…" She aims the gun at her head and pulls the trigger, her blood splattering on the ground, surprising the men. Remy stared in shock at the woman before looking up.

"Well that escalated quickly," he mumbles. Daryl walks over to Rick and helps him untie Eugene and Morgan, looking at the man with a furrowed brow. He didn't know how the hell he knew this guy, but apparently he did.

"What happened, man?" He asks to Morgan. The black shrugs slightly, looking angrily at the dead bodies.

"They killed nearly everyone in the safe zone. Took us away, while the women were taken in another truck." Daryl looks at the man in surprise as he remembers one of the names Ryan had said.

"Wait, he said Roman?" He asks, Morgan nods. Daryl looks at the motel and then back at the men. It was all connected. The asylum and the safe zone. They were run by the same people. No wonder the leaders skeeved him out so much. The only reason why he had suggested they stayed was because Riley came out, and she looked terrified.

_'What a decision that was,'_ Daryl thinks, remembering how they had first met. He had nearly been murdered the first time he saw her, that Sam guy nearly killing him. Her voice had been like a fucking magnet.

And now, here they were.

"We gotta get inside," Remy says, helping Eugene in. "Tell the girls it's good now." The rest of them nod and follow him inside, still keeping a vigilant eye around them, just in case anyone came out.

"It's safe now!" Rick called out softly and the others came out of the basement. Riley being able to lean on Kristi and Beth with Adam and Lily nestled to them as she embraced Daryl tightly.

"Hey, I'm alright. I promised," Daryl said, tracing her cheek. Riley smiled as she saw Morgan sitting down as Carol tended to with no complaint while Eugene was sitting quietly before he swallowed and spoke.

"Glenn and Abraham are dead," he said numbly, causing everyone to stare in horror as they took in his shocking words.

"Maggie? What about Maggie?" Beth asked alarmed.

"She and Rosita were taken by Roman and Dr Harper. Roman is taking them to his brothel of horrors. This is payback for the safe zone blowing up one of his factories," he said sighing.

"So the safe zone is gone?" Carol asked stunned and Eugene nodded in confirmation at her question.

"There's only one safe zone left. It's in Louisiana but even that's got unpleasant stories. They don't allow in children, the mentally ill or pregnant women. It's only for adults. No exceptions," Eugene said bitterly.

"Well…we make our own safe haven then," Rick said firmly.

"We could. It ain't hard. Just need to find somewhere that no one will look," Daryl said, liking the idea.

Riley smiled at his hope as did Remy and Beth. The others were too.

"We could go in the country side of New Orleans. I lived there," Remy said quietly as he held Beth and Adam.

"Everyone agree?" Rick asked looking at all of them. Riley steps up slightly, holding Lily in her arms.

"I got an idea," she says quietly. Everyone looks to her and she suddenly feels slightly shy, but forces herself to talk. "We could still head north."

"The safe zone's gone," Carol says to her, malice in her voice. Riley glares at her.

"I know that!" She snaps, taking a deep breath before continuing. "But the north might be better. It's getting a bit colder outside, and up there it's even colder, but the cold slows down the walkers. Down south, there aren't that many cold fronts that pass by. I'm not saying we go all the way up to Maine, but maybe New York, or New Jersey. Something like that."

"Cities are always the first to fall," someone remarks, but Riley didn't have to turn her head to know it was Carol. She sighs.

"I know that as well, but I'm not saying we go to New York City. I'm saying near it, near counties where rarely anyone lived. I know where there are places like that. We could make that safe somehow, and we would be okay. Maybe we could find some of our family," she remarks, thinking back to her father and brother.

She wondered if they were alive right now. No matter how much she held a grudge against them, she wanted to know if they were okay.

"What about supplies?" Carol asks, standing up. "Food? Clothes? It's freezing up there! We'd need so much."

"We'd handle it," Daryl defends, looking at Carol with crossed arms. "We always have, and we could do it then." Riley smiles small at him, happy he had defended her before turning back to them.

"Maybe it could work," Remy says lightly. "We could go there. Walkers might actually be limited there too."

"We need to find my sister first," Beth states, looking at the group. "And Rosita. We can't leave them here. Even if it means going to find Dr. Harper again, I need to see my sister."

"Then we'll do it," Riley states steadily. Everyone looks at Riley in shock. She was the one who wanted to get out of there in the first place, and now she was fully ready to turn around and help Beth bring back her family, with a hurt leg.

"We need a plan first and let's not forget they've got a team of fucking lunatics," Remy said firmly and they all nodded as they started to plan it and Tate came up with an idea that had hit him.

"We can get the McManus brothers to help!" he exclaimed quickly and they all looked confused aside from Riley and the others who smiled widely at his suggestion and nodded.

"Who are they?" Beth asked curiously but Rick knew who they were. They were an urban legend in Seattle.

"They're twin brothers who got sectioned at Briarcliff. They hunted and killed the Russian Mob and bad guys after their dad was murdered in a botched robbery. They were the ones who escaped Briarcliff when this started," Tate explained patiently.

"Any clue where they'd be headin'?" Daryl asked quietly.

"Probably around here. I know Murphy wasn't a fan of Dr. Harper and I know Connor nearly got sent because of his experiments. I know Murphy had a girlfriend named Maggie Greene. Really loved her," Tate said frowning as Beth stilled.

Maggie's Murphy?

It had to be. That had to be the reason why Maggie had gone to New York, five years ago. Maggie was in love with Murphy McManus, or had been.

"We need to find them," Riley said as she cuddled Lily. The little girl cooed up at Riley as she did so. "I don't want anyone else getting into this shit. They don't deserve this. Nobody does."

"And we're gonna find them," Remy says. "We should head out tomorrow. We need to think this out a bit more." Rick nods.

"He's right." He turns to Morgan and helps him up. "Someone take Morgan and Eugene to a room and clean them up. After what just happened, we need people outside to guard this place in case anyone else comes by."

"I'll go," Tate says.

"Same here," Tyreese speaks.

"Me too," Kyle says quietly. All of them nod. Riley goes to help them, but Daryl surprisingly wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her back. She looks up at him questionably.

* * *

"Ya still gotta heal that leg. Ain't good to be movin' around," he whispers to her. She sighs but nods, knowing he was right. Keeping a firm hold on her, he helps her back to the room and opens the door, then closes it as he sits her on the bed. Lily sits in Riley's lap, looking at Daryl as he closed it.

Riley leaned into him as he sat down next to her on the bed and held her tightly. Her compassion amazed him. She had just escaped from the asylum but would go back there to help Beth find Maggie, and Daryl would go with her. He wouldn't let her out of his sight. She meant so much to him and so did Lily.

"I was so worried about you, Daryl," Riley said, tracing his stubble clad cheek. His was getting longer but she thought it made him wild, like a wild man who dwelt in the woods. She loved his dark beauty.

"Ya didn't need to. I'm right here. I ain't gonna leave ya or Lily. Ya two are my family along with the others," he said, resting his forehead against hers tenderly as their eyes said unspoken emotions.

Riley smiled and traced his face as she placed his hand over where her heart was beating softly.

"That's how much you and Lily mean to me, Daryl. You saved me that day," she said, cupping his face in her soft hands.

Daryl took a shaky breath and nuzzled her cheek.

He wouldn't let go of her and Lily.

They were the missing pieces along with Beth, Rick, Judith, Remy, Tate, Violet, Michonne, Kristi, Zoe, Kyle, Tyresse and Maggie. His family in a dead world.

"Hold me tight," Riley said softly as Lily softly cooed.

"I ain't lettin' go, sweetheart," he whispered huskily.

"I won't either," she whispered back softly.

Daryl felt comforted by that then. That Riley had promised him that she wouldn't leave him or Lily alone. He held her tightly as Lily giggled at them adorably, her blue eyes twinkling.

She was such a beautiful baby. She looked like an angel dressed in a pale lavender onsie with a matching hat as she cuddled into them and the parents simply held her, both of them whispering how much they loved her.

* * *

Remy was having his back checked over by Beth while Adam happily rolled on his stomach, laughing happily, his dark brown tufts of hair falling in his eyes as Remy picked him up and looked at him with soft dark grey eyes.

"Your dad and momma love you Adam Hershel. That's why we're goin' back to the asylum so you can be safe and meet your aunt Maggie," he whispered softly as Adam cooed and Beth leaned into him and their son.

"We love you, Adam LaBeau," Beth said softly as she stroked her son's cheek tenderly.

Adam cooed softly at them.

Beth smiled at Adam. He was so adorable in his Winnie the Pooh onsie and curled into them both as Beth fed him a warm bottle of formula. He happily suckled it as he grasped their fingers in his tiny hands.

"You're good with him," Remy said softly as he watched Beth and Adam bond.

"I love kids. I took care of Judith when Rick was ill," Beth said, cuddling into him and he kissed her soft hair that was the colour of sunshine as they sat in silence for a while before he spoke.

"You saved me you know," he said seriously, hoping she wouldn't think him an idiot. "I was in a bad place for a while. I mean, I had Riley and Violet and everyone else, but when your group came in it was like a beacon of light for all the people there that didn't deserve to be there. It was just…everything we could want."

Beth smiled at him tenderly and kissed his right cheek before holding him and Adam.

"You saved me too, Remy." He snorts, shaking his head.

"Doubtful. I was barely anything." Beth's brow furrows in disappointment. She places a bubbling Adam on the bed and turns to Remy, taking his face in her hands. She makes sure his eyes were connected with hers so that her message got straight through.

"Remy, you are not nothing," she says quietly. "You're an amazing and caring person. You have this insanely bad past, which no one deserves at all, and you survived it, and made it through like a champion. You're sweet, and handsome, and kind, and I couldn't ask for anything more. Adam loves you….I love you," she whispers.

He lets out a shaky breathe and stares at her bright eyes, full of honesty and truth.

"Really?" He asks, his voice breaking slightly. She nods, a small smile coming over her face.

"You really do?" He asks again, this time his voice full of disbelief. She giggles.

"Yes," she laughs. He suddenly cups her face in his hands and leans in, connecting her lips to his, which she returns happily. She wraps her arms around his neck as his go around her waist lovingly, pulling her closer to him, if possible.

He pulls back and gives her another peck, breathing out a sigh of relief.

"I love you, too," he says softly. She smiles and holds his hand in a gentle grasp. "I love you so much." She smiles and caresses his cheek with her hand as Adam crawls in between them, giggling up at them. Both of them laugh as Beth picks him up into her arms, tickling his belly. He laughs loudly while Remy smiles.

This was life. He liked it.

* * *

Lily had fallen asleep after a while, her head laying on Riley's chest as she slept. Her chest would rise and fall as she kept breathing steadily, her nose twitching ever so slightly in her sleep.

Daryl smiled at her as she slept, her soft snores making him chuckle as he looked at Riley who was sitting quietly down beside him. He stroked Lily's cheek tenderly as she slept peacefully.

Riley cuddled him and Lily as he looked down at her, a slightly unreadable expression on his face. Looking slightly shy, he kissed her gently.

Riley was startled by the kiss but didn't shy away as she kissed him gently back, wanting to show how much he meant to her as they kissed passionately.

Daryl tangled his right hand in her soft, wavy dirty blonde hair as they kissed each other.

Daryl couldn't help it. Riley was beautiful and she looked like an angel in front of him as the moon danced on them.

Riley sighed happily against his lips. This was the first time she had ever been kissed. The only other man who had kissed her had been Dr Harper, and that had been because he forced her.

Daryl was different though.

"Daryl," she breathed softly.

"Tell me to stop, Riley," Daryl panted as he kissed her passionately, saying all the things he couldn't say yet. She seemed to understand as she kissed him back tenderly, running her hands underneath his shirt as she felt the muscles and faded scars from his abusive past.

"I don't want you to stop, Daryl," Riley breathed softly as she rested her forehead against his and Daryl groaned softly as he rested his own forehead against hers tenderly.

"Don't leave me, Riley," Daryl choked as his hands stroked the skin of her stomach underneath her shirt and she held him tightly, breathing in his woodsy scent.

"I won't ever leave you Daryl. I promise. I won't leave you. Lily and the others….you're all my family, baby," she said, stroking his face.

Daryl looked at her as his eyes burned.

She had pretty much said she loved him just like he had.

He held her tightly to him.

"Everything will be fine, I promise," Riley said soothingly.

"I know it will. Just got a lot to lose now," Daryl said, holding her tightly and Riley smiled then at him. He made her so happy, and she wondered if this was God's secret plan for her and her friends.

"You'll all be fine my boy. I know God is keeping ya'll safe and well. Thank you for keeping my Bethie safe and I know you'll find Maggie and her friend," Hershel said from where he was watching them with a smile.

Daryl smiled and kissed Riley gently on the lips, and she blushed a light pink that made her look innocent.

"That was my first kiss, ya know," she said, smiling shyly.

Daryl felt proud but sad at the same time.

"Ya ain't ever gone to a dance?" he asked softly and she shook her head sadly.

"No. Even at the asylum, me and the others weren't allowed. Only Dandy, Natalie, Erin, Trevor and their rich friends could go. It was like a damn dictatorship there," she said sighing.

Daryl made a promise then to take Riley dancing.

"I ain't either. Only danced with my grandma or momma when it was the holidays or a birthday. Merle was a ladies man," he said with a slight smile.

Riley kissed him, running her hands through his messy hair, but she didn't mind. It was another thing she loved about him.

"We'll have our dance."

Daryl smiled and nodded. Hershel smiled as he watched them and went to check on the others.

* * *

Hershel found Beth and Remy fast asleep with Adam curled into him, along with Pirate, the one eyed white dog who was happily snoring. He watched them with a smile.

He was very proud of his youngest daughter. She had become such a strong woman in the last two years, stronger than he ever thought she would be

"Well done, Bethie," he said softly, walking over. "Well done." He places his hand on her forehead and she smiles in her sleep, seemingly feeling his touch. "You've made us very proud. You're so strong and fierce, and you've been through hell. And you're just going to prevail more. Your sister will be surprised." He turns to Remy, who had his arms around Beth. He could tell he loved her just by the way he held her. "You keep her safe boy."

With that, and one final smile, Hershel leaves the small family to lay and sleep peacefully. He knew the peace wouldn't be forever, but he would let them enjoy it while it was here.


	10. Deep In The Hollow Ground

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 10

* * *

The next morning was a bit dreadful. People were being sent off to go back to the hell hole they had just escaped. Nobody wanted to willingly go back, and the tensions were high. Riley, being one of the people going back, had gotten up early, as she couldn't sleep at all, and she decided the best way was to just get ready.

She had gotten a little though. Barely any, but a little. It had been with Daryl, and he had his arms around her, but once she woke up, she had realized it was useless to even try going back to sleep. Her nerves were too damn high.

As she got ready, she looked back at the bed, seeing a peacefully sleeping Daryl and Lily, both out cold. She smiles slightly. She wished she could sleep that well. She had too many nightmares in her mind. All the time. It was never ending. Only when she was with Daryl did they ever stop.  
She looks down at her bandaged leg and sighs. They needed to be changed severely, or else they would give her an infection. Maybe they could sneak more medical supplies when they went back. That would definitely help.

She removes her vest and takes off her shirt, unaware of the movement on the bed behind her. Daryl had woken up at the sound of her getting up, opening his eyes and rubbing the sleep slightly away. For a moment he was able to see a slight outline, and then Riley's body shows slowly, her skin shining in the morning daylight.

And then he saw her shirt was off.

Her back was to him as she looked for a shirt and he saw scars marring her back. Some of them looked recent from being tortured in the asylum but the others looked old. There were scars from having knives thrown at her along with scissors being flung at her as he saw that she was wearing a black lace bra and it clung to her body.

She looked beautiful, like a warrior angel ready to fight for her family as she turned around and pulled on a black tank top before pulling on a checked shirt that looked like it was very old.

Riley saw he was awake and smiled at him softly, her blue eyes glowing in the winter sunlight that shone through the curtains as she went to sit down next to him.

"This shirt belonged to my momma. I call it my lucky shirt because whenever I wear it, it gives me luck," she explained, kissing him gently as she started changing her bandages on her left leg.

The bandages didn't look so bad as she redressed them and rubbed some cream into the stiches that Beth had done as Daryl kissed her back and got ready as well and pulled on a clean shirt. They both looked at Lily who was awake and looking at them curiously as she cooed at them happily, her little feet kicking in the air.

"Hey there lili one. Mommy and daddy will be leaving soon so you need to be good for Uncle Carl and Aunt Michonne? Ok?" Riley asked her softly as she changed her diaper and Daryl warmed up a bottle of formula.

Lily cooed as if she understood what Riley was saying.

Daryl strapped his crossbow across his right shoulder while Riley made sure she had her knives, her grandfather's black revolver in a black holster and that her hair was tied up so it wouldn't fall in her face.

"I hope we can find Murphy and Connor. Those two hated Dr. Harper with a burning passion," Riley said as she and Daryl took Lily and Pirate went into the reception area where the others were.

Remy and Beth were there and had a map lain out on the table with a compass so they could see how to break into Briarcliff. Carl and Emma were looking through the weapons while Tyreese and Kristi talked quietly.

The kids were being watched over by Kyle and Zoe, with Tate and Violet talking to Michael and Jeffrey. They seemed be talking about the plan and the pregnant women were tending to Johnny who was asleep like a rock.

"Alright here's the plan. Kristi and Tyresse will hold down the fort with Michonne, Eugene, Michelle, Louise and Anna. While me, Daryl, Riley, Beth, Remy, Tate, Violet, Kyle, Zoe and Carol go to look for Murphy and Connor and break out Maggie, Rosita, Sister Eugene and Sister Bernadette. Does anyone disagree?" Rick asked, looking at the group calmly.

"I do, Rick!" Carol said sharply as her once friendly blue eyes were now cold and indifferent towards them.

"Why?" Rick asked calmly.

"This is a suicide mission! We're walking into a hospital of maniacs just to save Maggie, Rosita and two nuns? This will kill us all and we don't even know if these so called Saint Brothers are alive!" Carol said sarcastically as they heard bells tolling from a church, making Remy and the others share a knowing look.

"That's the Saint Brothers alright. They usually toll the bells before going out on a mission," he said as they heard the roar of two motorcycles and saw two people drive out of the woods.

"That's them! We gotta find them!" Remy said as they all hurried out. He jumped on the bike with his scythe on his shoulder as Beth got on behind him.

"GO! WE'LL BE HERE!" Rick yelled, urging him to move quickly.

Remy nodded and slammed on the gas as they followed after the two men on the bikes.

* * *

Maggie felt cold. She was shivering as she had been forced out of her jeans, boots and shirt and now wearing a dress with a cardigan and was sitting next to a dark haired young woman, a woman who looked to be in her mid-forties and another young woman in her mid-twenties as she looked for Rosita but couldn't see her.

"Are you ok, honey?" the older woman asked checking her over. Maggie shivered again.

"No. I don't feel very good," she said, feeling sick as she suddenly collapsed and the three women helped her up as she started crying in pain as she felt cramps, and that was when blood showed on her dress.

"Gemma, Wendy, I need towels and water!" the dark haired woman ordered and the two women nodded as they went to get the supplies and Maggie cringed in pain.

"I'm losing my baby, aren't I?" Maggie sobbed heavily.

"No, no, honey. It's just stress," Tara Teller comforted her as the two women came back.

"Ok, drink this," Gemma said giving her some water that Maggie drank greedily, her lips gasping for the cool water.

"Thank you," Maggie said, breathing heavily. One of the woman laid a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly.

"You better now, sweetie?" she asks quietly. Maggie nods, looking around the room curiously, her brow furrowing.

"Where am I?" She croaks out. "Where's my friend? And why am I in a dress?" She attempts to get up, but two of the women hold her down, preventing her from even moving a muscle.

"You're where Roman and Dr. Harper had brought you. Here you'll be safe, okay? You and your baby. Everything's going to be okay." Maggie doesn't stop from trying to move.

"If it's so safe, where the hell is my friend? Why am I dressed like this?" She still attempts to get up, but feels something pierce her skin, and she looks down to find a shot put into her flesh. Not even a moment later, she feels her vision beginning to fade away.

Trying to fight it, she attempts to keep her eyes open, but sooner or later they close. All she hears is the same woman saying that this place was safe, before her whole world turned black.

* * *

It had been nearly an hour that Remy and Beth had left to find the brothers, and the rest of the group waited anxiously. Riley sat near the door of the motel, holding a fidgety Lily in her arms, who was playing with a stuffed teddy bear they had found in one of the other rooms.

Riley sighs and looks down at the floor, feeling her nerves coming back. Lily giggled above her, hugging her bear closer to her chest. She was nervous about Beth and Remy. What if they didn't bring them back? What if they didn't make it back at all? She shakes her head and looks up as she feels Daryl sit next to her.

"They'll find them, don't worry," Daryl assured her as he looked through the window and she nodded, sighing as Lily cooed softly at all of them and laid on Riley's lap contently.

"I know they will. I just worry that something bad will happen to Maggie or Beth," she said, sighing as they saw Kyle hurrying into the reception area, looking breathless but alert.

"A truck's here. Looks like Roman sent more men along with Dr. Harper," he whispered urgently as they all got into position and Riley gently sat Lily down next to Adam before pulling out her sniper rifle.

One of the men came to the door and with any hesitation, Daryl stabbed the man in the back of the head, putting a hand to his mouth so he wouldn't cry out as they dragged him into the reception area as three more men came out.

"Where the fuck would a group of crazy people escape to?" the leader asked the two men dryly.

"Dunno boss," the other man said confused.

"In the woods," he said chuckling.

"Damnit, where the fuck is Trent?" The leader asked, annoyed as he tried to use his radio to contact Trent.

Daryl pressed a hand to his lips as they opened fire on the three men. They let out yelps of shock as they tried to flee for cover but Daryl, Rick and Tate took them down quickly.

One of the men was still alive as Rick dragged him back into the motel and pressed his knife against the man's throat.

"Where did you take the people from Alexandria?!" he growls at the man. The captive squirms in the man's grasp, trying to get away, but Riley realizes that even if he did somehow escape Rick's arms, he would get shot somehow.

"I don't know shit, man!" the guy complains, still struggling to break free. "I didn't even know there was a safe zone!" Rick takes out his gun and aims it right at the guy's head this time. The man stops moving instantly.

"You gonna tell us now?" Rick asks, this time quieter and calmer. The man takes a deep breath before looking at the group.

"I'll talk, okay? Just don't shoot," he replies quietly. "We took them…" He looks to the right and sees Riley with her gun pointed at him as well, her eyes narrowed. Daryl stood a few feet away. He smirks, and before Riley could react, the man had elbowed Rick in the stomach and ran over to Riley.

Everyone aimed their guns angrily at the man, but didn't shoot, as he took out his own and aimed it at Riley's head, holding her hands behind her back. She stills in the grip, her body frozen.

"Don't come any closer, or else she gets a bullet right through her head," the man behind her growls. Daryl looked absolutely furious.

"Yer gonna let her go right fuckin' now," Daryl hisses at him. The man smirks.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?"

"I'll feed ya to the walkers," he confirms, still keeping his gun aimed at the man's head. The man's grip tightens on her hands.

"I'm not telling you guys any-"

"Ah, fuck this!" Riley exclaims, moving her head away from the gun. She stomps on the man's foot harshly, and his gun goes off, sending a bullet into the wall next to him. She elbows him in the stomach and he falls to the ground in pain with a loud groan, but not before she knees him in the groin.

He cries out in pain as she takes her own gun and shoots him in the leg. He yelps at the pain, backing up against the wall. Her eyes were narrowed, and her heart was pounding, but she was done. She was done being the hostage, the person everyone uses for a bargain. She was gonna be her.

And she was fine with this.

"Tell us where they are," she grinds out. He keeps one hand on his bullet wound and one near his head, as if it would protect him from her rifle.

"They took 'em back to the asylum! They're there! Man I don't even like them that much!" He cries out. Riley rolls her eyes. He was just trying to save himself. "I wish I could kill them too! Fuck those assholes! We could go there and kill them together!" Riley glares at him, pointing her gun officially at his head.

"That is a stupid idea."

A shot rings out and the bullet goes through the man's head, spraying blood onto the ground. She looks down at the man and realizes something.

She had just killed someone.

Not a walker, not an animal. A man.

"Oh my God," she whispers to herself, holding her gun tighter to her body. She turns around and looks at the group in shock. "I didn't-" She didn't even get to finish her sentence, as Daryl's arms had taken her away from the body and wrapped around her shaking body. "I just killed someone. Oh my God, I'm just as bad as Roman."

"No, listen to me Riley. Ya ain't a bad person. Ya did what ta had to do to protect us and protect the kids," Daryl said gently but firmly. Riley nodded, taking a deep breath as Carol glared behind them and muttered.

"Weak, you're weak," she snapped before storming off back into her room as they watched in shock.

"God, what a bitch," Zoe muttered annoyed and the others nodded as the prison group shared a concerned look.

Carol was getting dangerous.

* * *

Remy and Beth had been following the bikes for two hours when they saw them stop outside an abandoned church that was overgrown with weeds and flowers. The two brothers got off the bikes and were about to head inside when Remy and Beth showed themselves.

"Hey, wait up!" Remy yelled loudly at them and they both stopped as they looked at him and Beth.

"Can we help ya?" Connor asked gruffly while Murphy remained silent as he looked at them suspiciously.

"We need your help to rescue Maggie Greene, my sister," Beth said confidently and Murphy stilled but his face turned cold at the mention of his lost love.

"We don't know anyone by that name, sorry," Murphy said coldly and was about to leave when Beth spoke again.

"You met my sister at the local bar, Hatlands. You were hunting down the gang that killed your dad and you met Maggie when she found you bleeding nearly to death in the barn. You and your brother worked as farm hands. I know Connor loves someone in Briarcliff Asylum, Trinity Belmonte," Beth said knowingly.

Murphy stilled as he stared at Beth in surprise at the fact that she knew he had been involved with Maggie.

"Doesn't matter. She never loved me," he said bitterly.

"That's a lie, son," Hershel said quietly but firmly, causing all of them to look in surprise.

"Mr Greene?" Murphy asked stunned at seeing his ghost.

"In the flesh, son. I know you blame yourself for what happened to Maggie, that you feel you couldn't save her and Malcolm, the son you lost before knowing, meeting him," Hershel said gently.

Murphy looked pained at the mention of his son that he and Maggie had lost. It was all his fault.

"I shouldn't have fallen for that bitch's tricks. I wasn't there for Maggie when she went into labour on her own..." he said his voice cracking.

"And gave birth to a still born son named Malcom Noah McManus?" Hershel asked gently. Murphy nods numbly. "Son, that wasn't your fault in the slightest. Life was complicated back then. Now, you take what you want, or else you might lose it soon. Maggie needs your help, as well as your brother. It's the only way she'll be free from what she's in right now. You need to help her."

For a second, no one said anything, and Beth waited anxiously for his answer. After a moment, he looks up, looks at his brother, and then nods. Beth feels a sigh of relief escape her as Remy smiles.

"We'll help," Connor says tiredly.

"But don't expect us to be stayin' or anythin'," Murphy snaps. Beth places her hands up in defense, a smile on her face.

"Fine with me. I just want my sister back!" She looks around for her father's spirit, but finds he was gone. She frowns, following Remy back to his bike, before feeling a force on her shoulder, and she smiles, knowing it was her father.

"We're staying in an old motel about two hours away from here. Just follow us on the road and we'll be there as soon as we can." The brothers nod and get onto their own vehicles as Remy started up the bike. Beth wrapped her arms around his waist and smiles into his back.

They were getting closer and closer.

* * *

Sooner or later, Riley had taken a passed out Lily into her room again, taking her away from the line of fire if any more guys showed up. Her mind was still on the shot she put into that man's head. She felt terrible about it, horrible. She had never killed a man, and now that she did she felt absolutely guilty.

What if that man had a family?

She just killed him without knowing anything, and her nerves were on fire. She was pacing around her room, trying to convince herself that it was okay to do, that she was just protecting her family, but the words _'you're a monster'_ and _'you're weak'_ kept repeating in her head. Even if Daryl said it wasn't her fault, it still felt terrible.

Lily was happily asleep on her bed, her head dozing off a bit to the side as Riley pressed, her head in her hands. She hears the door open and looks up painfully, seeing Daryl walk in. She looks back down at the ground, crossing her arms, standing still where she was.

Daryl wordlessly pulled her into him and held her tightly. He gently pulled her hands away from her face and saw she looked pale before pulling her into him as she shuddered against him, letting out the emotions.

"It's alright, it's alright. This weren't yer fault," Daryl assured her and Riley nodded, feeling better as she wiped her damp eyes as Daryl wiped her tears away with his red bandana and she smiled softly.

"I needed that," she whispered quietly and he nodded as he held her tightly. She felt so delicate against his strong body, like a fragile bird about to break. She looked up at him and Daryl kissed her tenderly, cupping her face.

Riley kissed him back. Being with Daryl made her feel safe, loved and not alone in the cold, cruel world. They kissed each other passionately and pulled away for air before simply holding each other as they heard Remy's motorcycle and two others.

They were back.

"They must have found them," Daryl said, taking her hand as she picked up Lily and they walked to the reception area where they saw Beth and Remy come in with two older men around their earlier to late thirties.

The man leaning against the wall must be Murphy. He looked at all of them wearily before lighting up a cigarette and started smoking heavily as Carol glared in annoyance.

"Do you mind? Not all of us want to die by choking on shitty cigarettes," Carol spat harshly.

Murphy gave her the bird as he turned to the others.

"So when do we rescue Maggie and the others?" He asked gruffly as he exhaled some smoke and it blew in the air.

"Now. We move out now," Rick said firmly and they all nodded as they started saying goodbye.

"Look after yourself, Riley," Kristy said softly as she hugged her and Beth tightly as the babies were in a play mat, safely playing with Michael and Jeffrey while the dogs kept watch. Salem looked happy just sitting on Emma's lap while Michonne stroked her.

"I will. Don't worry Kris," she promised her friend.

Kristy nodded and hugged Beth next. It went like this for a little while. Not that much time, but a bit. Riley couldn't help but think that maybe this was goodbye for someone, but she decided not to dwell on it. She was going to come back in one piece, and she was going to come back with the people. She was going to survive this.

Riley offers Kristi and the others one last smile before exiting outside. She watches Beth climb onto the back of Remy's motorcycle as Riley looked at the truck that Daryl had claimed a while ago. He climbs into the driver's seat and she sort of reluctantly gets into the passenger seat, looking out the window.

Seeing that she was nervous, Daryl gently takes her hand in his, and she looks over at him.

"Were gonna make it through this," he says quietly. She nods, leaning over and pecking his lips quickly. When she pulls back, he smiles slightly. "Didn't know ya would do that," he murmurs. She smiles brightly.

"Might as well, right?" She places her seatbelt on and turns to him. "Start up the car. Let's get 'em back." Daryl smirks at her sudden braveness, starting up the car and feeling the engine roar to life. Riley looks at the motel as it disappears out of sight.

She prayed they would be okay.

* * *

When they had gotten to the asylum, the sun had set once again, and the place looked even more senile than it did before they left. As she looked at it, Riley felt all her past memories coming back to her, but she shakes them off, thinking about what they had been through, and where she was now.

She wasn't their slave anymore. She was free. And she was here to free others too.

She grasped the sniper rifle that Rick had given her as they all silently climbed over the fence and walked to the back exit, being careful of any guards or walkers as they walked silently and Remy found the fire exit.

He opened it as they saw Pepper walking past them and kept out of her sight before continuing on when they saw Maggie being placed on a stretcher before being taken to the maternity ward for expectant mothers. Two other women were being led there.

"Murphy, you go get Maggie with Beth and Remy," Rick instructed and the three nodded before hurrying off as they continued to look around when Violet felt something sticky on her hand and looked to see blood smeared all over the walls as if someone had gone crazy with the paint.

"That is messed up shit," Tate muttered repulsed as they kept on walking when they found the fire alarm and Daryl broke the glass before pressing the button so it could cause a distraction.

Immediately the fire alarm starts ringing as they search for Rosita and Riley found Sister Eunice and the others tied up and gagged. She quickly started untying them as she pulled off Sister Eunice's gag.

"Riley look out!" The woman yelled in alarm and she looked in time to see Sally run at her with a gun in her hands. She tried to shoot her but she kicked it out of her hands as Daryl ran to help, while Connor looked for Trinity.

Riley kicked her in the face, causing Sally to snarl rabidly as she tried to shoot her again but Riley moved her hand as the young woman ended up shooting herself in the stomach, a look of shock on her face.

She dragged herself up before stabbing her in the head so she wouldn't turn and Daryl ran to help her untie the others as Connor searched for Trinity.

Trinity knew she was going to die. She just knew she was going to die as two men dragged her into the chapel. She felt her eyes burn as she thought of Connor. Oh god, was he safe.

One of the men started praying from the bible as someone poured petrol over her and lit up a lighter as the priest walked over to her slowly as she took a deep breath.

"God is going to send you to hell, Father Howard," She said calmly as she grasped her rosary beads.

"You'll be there first my dear," Father Howard said smiling cruelly as the door was kicked open and they looked up to see...

Connor?! He was here?

"Connor!" Trinity cried overjoyed. Before the priest could even think of a response, Connor shot him in the head, sending him flying to the floor. He runs over and unties Trinity's bounds on her hands, setting them free. She smiles up at him. "I knew you were alive."

Connor leans in and captures her lips with his quickly, hearing the gunshots going off. He grasps her hand and pulls her up, giving her a quick hug.

"Course I'm alive. I wasn't about to leave you in this hell." He pulls her towards the door and she furrows her brow.

"Where on earth are we going?" Connor smiles at her.

"Someplace safe." He hands her a pistol. "Keep that close to you. We're going in."

The room they were in had the fire lights blazing on and off as Riley helped Sister Eunice and Rosita to her feet. She turns to Sister Eunice, who had been hurt and had a black eye with a cut up lip.

"Where's Sister Bernadette?" She asks hurriedly. Sister Eunice shakes her head gravely, telling Riley all she needed to know. She sighs angrily and turns to Rosita. "You. You're Rosita, right?" The woman nods her head. "Where's Maggie? They went off to go and find her." Rosita shrugs.

"I have no idea! They knocked me out and took me away before I could even see where we are! The only hint they gave me was that this place had screaming left and right!" Riley turns to Daryl, who was standing guarded near the door.

"We need to get them out of here and to the truck. Then we can help them find Maggie. We can't have them get hurt anymore." Daryl nods and walks away from the door to help, but not before Riley saw one of the women from before, one of them she hated, coming at him with an axe. "DUCK!"

He didn't even hesitate as he went down and to the side, nearly missing the woman's swing. Riley pushes Sister Eunice and Rosita towards Daryl.

"Go! I'll handle her!"


	11. Sound Of Thunder

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol, Glenn and Maggie bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 11

* * *

Daryl looked torn but nodded as he took the two women away. Riley narrowly avoided getting her head cut off by Maya as the older woman glared at her with delirious eyes as Riley looked at her intently. The woman was practically skin and bones. There wasn't any fat on her and she looked like a walking skeleton.

Maya ran at her again but Riley grabbed a metal tray and held it up so it could shield her face. It dented but didn't break as she saw a shotgun nearby and grabbed it just as the woman yanked at her hair roughly causing her to hiss in pain as the door kicked open and she was pushed into a wooden desk. Seeing stars, she moved away in time as Maya hacked at the desk. She was suddenly grabbed as she started choking and yanked at Maya's hand as a voice growled menacingly.

"Let go of my fuckin' woman or I'll fuckin' shoot ya in the head!" Daryl snarled as he entered the room.

Maya screamed enraged and raised the axe as Daryl lets an arrow fly loose. It hit Maya in the back of the shoulder, causing her to collapse as she dropped a matchstick on the soaked linen, setting fire to it and also catching her nightgown on fire as the woman let out a cry of pain and shoved Riley far away as she was set on fire by her own hand as the two watched in horror.

The room was soon caught alight as they hurried out of the room to find the others.

* * *

Murphy, Beth and Remy were searching for Maggie when they heard coughing and found Maggie trapped in a room that had smoke. The asylum was on fire.

"Beth, Remy, Murphy, the patients set fire to the hospital!" Rick yelled as he, Daryl and Riley reached them.

"Maggie!" Beth cried, banging on the glass windows. Murphy pulled off his jacket and placed a scarf to his mouth and nose as he threw a chair at the window, shattering the glass.

"I'll get her!" He exclaims. "You get out of here!" Without a second thought, they run out of there at the speed of light as Murphy climbs through the broken glass, keeping the scarf to his mouth. He walks over to a nearly passed out Maggie and helps her up.

She tries to fight the person, not knowing who it was, before she opens her eyes painfully and sees it was Murphy.

Wait, what?

"Murphy?" She groans out, seemingly reaching out to see if he was real. He brushes her touch off so that he could lift her up into his arms with a slight groan, getting out of the room as quick as possible. "You're alive?" She whispers shakily.

"Yeah, still alive," he says, holding her closer as they got nearer to the exit. The fire alarms sounded loudly as they ran, and just as they reached the ground outside, the door behind them erupts into flames. They had just made it.

They make it a few yards away before he stops walking and places her gently in the back of the truck that Rick had brought. Everyone files over to her, giving her water, helping her breathe. Beth, Rosita and Riley stood the closest, Maggie not ever realizing who was there.

"What the hell happened?" She groans out, finally opening her eyes. She sees Riley smile, and the young woman places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. You're safe now. The asylum's gone." Maggie's brow furrows as she looks around at the people. Her eyes widen. There was Rick, Rosita, Daryl…and Beth. Beth was right next to her, helping her sit up. She throws her arms around her sister and nearly begins to cry.

"Oh my God, you're alive!" She exclaims shakily. Beth hugs her back tightly, offering a smile at her. She was happy that she was alive, but the fact that she had bluntly cut out her sister from surviving irked her. But, she put it behind her for now. Later she would address it.

"I'm alive. I'm okay." Riley smiles and stands up, hopping out the back truck and standing next to Daryl, who looks at the reunion with an expression of gladness. She smiles at him.

"She talk about her sister much?" Daryl shrugs.

"Course she did. They were sisters. Maggie just didn't have faith in her like others did." Riley feels her smile fall slightly at this, but still manages to keep a small one on her face. She grabs his hand lightly, causing him to look down.

"So….I'm your woman?"

"Yeah, yer my woman, sweetheart," Daryl said softly taking her hand tightly as they headed back to the motel in relief.

Riley smiled then widely and leaned into him as they saw it rain outside as they drove back to the motel as the asylum burned behind them, creating smoke.

"Then you're my man, Daryl," she said softly and he smiled as he continued on driving, holding her hand tightly.

* * *

The drive back to the motel was thankfully without any problems. They soon reached the motel as they helped out the people who couldn't walk.

Maggie was helped out by Murphy who had been quiet on the drive here. Maggie looked at him softly.

Zoey and the others came out of the motel to help them out and help them inside as Carol hugged Maggie who hugged her back tightly.

"So where are we going now?" Carol asked Rick tiredly.

"North," he said calmly.

Carol looked annoyed. They still planned on freezing nearly to death so they could go north?

"Why are we still going up there?" She asks, her voice raising slightly. "There's nothing up there for us to look for! It's just walkers beyond belief!"

"We already went over this, Carol," Zoe says calmly, looking at her with pained eyes. Carol glares at her.

"I think we need to go over it again. We just got back Maggie, and she's hurt, and by what I see, she's pregnant too." Everyone's eyes widen at this, turning to Maggie, who was sitting next to Beth. Even she was surprised at her sister.

"You're pregnant?" She whispers. Maggie nods, looking up to see her sister's reaction, but found a smile on her face instead. That was not what she was expecting. "That's great, sis," she says happily, holding her hand tightly.

"No, it's not!" Carol intervenes. "We already have a bunch of kids to look after. How are we going to take care of a pregnant woman? We already have a couple here anyway. We need to stay down south, where it's warm! We're just going to be out in the cold for eight months, just like last time before we found the prison!"

"Carol, we have cars this time," Rick replies. "Last time, we didn't."

"Well, last time we didn't have all these useless people," she snarls out. Riley slams her hand against a nearby table, causing everyone to jump in the room and look over at her.

"Shut up!" She snaps. "We're not fucking useless! We've all be through hell ten times over, before any of you, even you went through it! We know ways to make people's deaths look like accidents! We're strong, and we're brave, and we are not useless at all! I don't know what the fuck your God damn problem is, but drop it, because we're all in this together, and we're stuck with each other, so suck it up and SHUT IT!"

Everyone was shocked by her outburst, but the people from the asylum smirked and smiled at her. Carol kept her glare on her, but instead stormed off to the other side of the room in a haste. No one defended her.

Riley looks to Daryl, silently asking if it was okay for her to freak out like that, and he nods shortly. He did love Carol, like a friend, but lately he thought that was exactly what she needed.

Carol sighed and went to cook lunch as Kristy and Tyreese helped out while Daryl helped Riley sat down and changed the bandages on her leg as Lily cooed at them. Once the bandages on her leg were changed, they held their daughter tightly to them.

"Hey there Lily, sweetheart," Daryl said softly as he cuddled her and Lily smiled at them both widely.

Riley smiled kissing her daughter's forehead lovingly as she rocked her gently and fell asleep against Daryl.

Daryl rubbed her back gently, knowing she was exhausted.

He kissed her tenderly as a jealous Carol watched enraged.

* * *

Lunch that afternoon was quiet as everyone recovered from the rescue mission. Riley sat next to Beth as Maggie watched them curiously and saw Remy sit next to her sister and hold a baby boy who cooed softly.

She wondered what on earth she had missed in the past couple of months that she hadn't seen her sister. Apparently she had a son and a boyfriend…that treated her well. That brought back memories of Glenn, and how he was killed. She shook the thoughts away as she heard a voice calling her.

"Maggie! Come sit with us!" Beth exclaims to her. Maggie smiles and walks over, her hand over her small baby bump, and sits next to Beth. She hands her a bowl of food and a spoon, smiling at her. Maggie turns to Riley and raises an eyebrow.

"So…I heard you and Beth are close."

"That's right. Beth saved my life along with Daryl. She's like the sister I always wanted but never had," Riley said softly as she fed Lily a bottle of formula and she cooed softly before falling asleep in her arms, soft snuffles coming from the toddler who had clearly been excited by the day's events.

"What were you in the asylum for?" Maggie asked curiously. She had heard some stories about Riley and her friends who had escaped the asylum from Laura, who said Riley and her friends were dangerous.

Riley decided to be honest with her. She didn't want to lie anymore as she looked at her.

"I can talk to ghosts. Yes it's insane, but I can see them and talk to them, and I'm not the only one," Riley said calmly as Maggie stared dumbfounded and looked at Beth who nodded.

"You can see...dead people?" She asked shocked.

Riley nodded as did Remy, Tate, Violet, Michael, Jeffrey, Kristy, Zoe, Kyle and Emma.

Maggie wasn't sure if she had gone into a dream as she looked at Beth and swallowed.

"Can I talk to you? In private?" She asked giving the others a look of distrust as she tugged on Beth's hand.

She looked unhappy but nodded and followed after her as they walked across the room.

Remy knew this wouldn't end well. Maggie probably felt he was too old for Beth and dangerous.

* * *

"So how exactly did you all meet that group?" Maggie asked Beth who frowned at her tone.

"Four months ago when we were wandering. We found the hospital and that's how we met them. They aren't dangerous Maggie, really," Beth assured her older sister.

Maggie didn't look convinced as she looked at Carol.

"Do you trust them, Carol?" Maggie asked quietly and Carol looked up then as she shook her head in answer.

"No, I don't trust them Maggie. They're dangerous and that Remy has a violent temper. He's not good for Beth and Riley isn't good for Daryl," Carol said firmly.

Maggie looked at Beth with a firm look.

Beth wasn't having it.

"No, he doesn't!" She snaps.

"Beth-"

"No!" She says to her sister. "I'm allowed to pick however I want to be with! I love Remy, and I don't care who the hell knows. I don't care if he's older. I love him and I want to be with him. We're raising a damn kid together. He's the nicest, sweetest person alive, and so is Riley," she says, glaring at Carol.

"She says she can see ghosts. That's not-"

"Yeah, well so can I!" Beth yells at her. Maggie looks at her shocked.

"…what?"

"I've seen daddy, Maggie. He's talked to me. He's told me how Remy is good, how great these people are. And you have no right to judge who I'm with at all, because you gave up on me! I saw the signs, Maggie! I saw that you only cared about Glenn, that you thought I didn't make it. Well guess what? I'm alive, and standing, and fucking living!"

"Beth!"

"I don't care anymore! Just…leave me alone! I can't believe I went back to save you and all I'm getting is judgement. What bullshit is that?" She turns around and begins to walk back in before Maggie calls out.

"This isn't going to work out, Beth!"

"Yeah, well, at least I have the reassurance that I had a normal relationship that didn't start out by having sex on a God damn store floor!" She turns around once more, this time finally leaving them behind. Beth sits angrily next to Riley, who looks at her concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Beth mutters, taking a sip of her water. Adam crawls to her across the bench and she smiles, taking him into her arms. "Don't worry. You'll always be mine," she says quietly. Adam giggles while Remy moves closer, placing an arm around her waist.

"What happened to her?" Maggie asks stunned. Carol shrugs.

"These people happened. They're insane, but they all seem to trust them. I think it's retarded. They've brainwashed her into thinking she can see the dead people too." Carol places a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry. I'm on your side here." Maggie smiles and nods. If her sister wouldn't be, this would work out fine.

* * *

Riley later sat in her room, playing with Lily on the bed as the door opened. She looks up and smiles at Daryl, who had gone out for a hunt for the first time in weeks. Lily giggles as he walks in, crawling over to the edge of the bed to greet him.

"Hey there sweetheart. Daddy missed ya and mama," Daryl said picking her up and kissing her cheek lovingly as Lily giggled and Riley smiled from where she sat doing some mending on their clothes. They were going on runs in the week to prepare for going north as it would be cold up there and they needed to get warm clothing, shoes, blankets and quilts.

They had cars as well. Remy had found an RV on a run that could be used for the pregnant women who were happy to help out but no one missed the tension between Beth and Maggie. Maggie was angry at Beth for not listening to her but Beth was holding her ground.

"Hey Daryl," Riley said smiling up at Daryl as she started folding up the clothes she had mended. She could smell something delicious cooking and it made her stomach growl hungrily.

"Hey there darlin'," Daryl said kissing her tenderly as he sat down next to her as they fussed over Lily who was happily crawling on the carpet flooring. She would hold onto Pirate who would guide her and help her up on her knees.

"What did you catch for dinner?" Riley asked curious as she leaned into him and breathed in his woodsy scent.

"A few rabbits. I couldn't find any deer though," he said sighing. That was why he liked the idea of going north. Fewer people and it meant more game and supplies.

"We'll be ok, baby," she said comfortingly, brushing the hair out of his eyes and he smiled down at her, his mouth turning up into a genuine smile as she watched lovingly.

"I worry about ya and Lily," he said, looking at her tiny frame. She was only small and Lily was still a baby who needed a lot of feeding given the fact that she had been abandoned for almost a week.

"We'll be ok as long as we have you," Riley said softly and began singing a song to him so he wouldn't be sad.

Daryl listened smiling, his soul feeling less heavier as the woman who had his heart, sang softly.

It was beautiful.

_'Baby, look at me_  
_And tell me what you see_  
_You ain't seen the best of me yet_  
_Give me time and I'll make you forget the rest_

_I got more in me_  
_And you can set it free_  
_I can catch the moon in my hands_  
_Don't you know who I am.'_

_'Remember my name.'_

_Her voice was so soft but haunting, like a siren._

_'I'm gonna live forever_  
_I'm gonna learn how to fly high_  
_I feel it coming together_  
_People will see me and cry,'_

Lily listened intently, a soft smile on their daughter's face.

_'I'm gonna make it to heaven_  
_Light up the sky like a flame, fame_  
_I'm gonna live forever_  
_Baby, remember my name.'_

"I like that," Daryl murmurs quietly, brushing a stray piece of her hair behind her ear. She smiles up at him, feeling her cheeks heat up. Lily crawls over to her mother's lap, plopping herself down in her lap and snuggling into her chest. The dog trots over and lays next to Daryl.

"My mama used to sing it to me," she says quietly. Daryl takes her hand comfortably.

"She sounds nice," Daryl replies quietly. She nods, thinking back to the endless talks they would have when she was younger.

"She was. My mother was the only person who got me, who really did. I loved her, and whenever I would feel down on myself, she would sing all these amazing songs to me, and it just stuck. I love to sing. It's the only thing that still keeps me connected to her. She had such a variety." He raises an eyebrow.

"Variety?" She smiles.

"Yes. I mean, she could sing Disney songs, but then a Broadway song the next, or a classic, or just a normal pop song, and make it sound like a lullaby. She could probably make the 'Macerena' sound like a lullaby. I wish I could do that. I wish she was still alive."

She looks up and holds his hand tightly.

"I remember when I got the call. I was devastated. I wanted to hurt myself right there and then, but somehow I survived for another ten years without trying it. I was gonna go to college to. Music at NYU. I had top scholars, but people didn't care," she mumbles.

He removes his hand from hers and brings Lily to the ground, letting her crawl around again as he wraps an arm around Riley's waist and brings her closer to him. Her cups her face in his hands and kisses her slowly, gently, and she smiles small into it, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Those people ain't around anymore," he murmurs to her when he pulls back. "Ya got people who care about you. Ya got me, and Lily, and Beth, everyone here. We all care. And I'm sure your mama is watching us from heaven somewhere and smilin' down at how much of a fighter you've become."

She smiles brightly and brings her head back to hers again, connecting her lips with his, this time with more need. He wraps her arm around her waist, returning it just as much as she was.

They kissed passionately, their lips connecting as Riley kissed him back, lips moving against his as they kissed.

Daryl held her tightly as they kissed. He ran a hand through her wavy, soft smelling hair that was beautiful and continued on kissing her. Riley wrapped her arms around him tightly.

They stopped kissing but didn't let go of each other as they looked at each with emotional eyes and Daryl smiled.

Home.

He had a home after years of drifting around after Merle, thinking he was a nobody until he had met Rick and Beth. Then Riley and her friends who had become like family to him.

His strange but loving family.

"Don't me go, Daryl," Riley said softly, her blue eyes shining as she smiled up at him.

"I won't ever let ya or Lily go, sweetheart," Daryl said holding her tightly and Riley smiled as they saw it rain outside.

The rain started softly at first but then began hammering down on the roof of the building.

Neither of them noticed the man watching them from his trailer before driving away.

* * *

Dinner that night was quiet as Beth and Riley served out the plates. Kristi had suggested they make a rabbit stew with some potato chips that they had found unspoiled in the freezer.

Beth gave some to Adam while Remy fussed over him. Adam was getting bigger and had dark brown tufts as his grey eyes twinkled happily. He was a happy baby.

"You like that lili man?" Remy asked as he wiped his mouth with a wipe. Adam giggled at them both while Salem curled up, her tail swishing after eating some of meat left over that was fatty.

"I think that's a yes to that, Remy," Beth said smiling at their son as Maggie watched intently.

Beth looked really happy and it didn't look like acting.

She shook her head as she saw Murphy sit down next to her, he was cleaning his glock quietly. He looks at Maggie with questioning eyes.

"You don't seem to like him," he says quietly. Maggie snorts.

"Because I don't. I just don't see why she likes those people. Beth was never one to like mentally hurt people, let alone have a slight 'family' with one of them. But they look happy, and it looks like they're not acting….I don't know how to feel with this. Carol says they're bad, but I don't know."

"I think that Carol woman is crazy," he mumbles, sparing a glance at the quiet women in the corner. "The rest seem fine." Maggie sighs, shrugging her shoulder before turning back to him.

"I can't believe you're down here," she says softly. "Last I saw you, you were in New York." He snorts.

"That's cause we got thrown into that asylum." Her eyes widened.

"For what?" He shakes his head.

"That's a story for another time," he says quietly as Beth handed him the last bowl of stew. Riley takes a deep breath and sits next to Daryl, who discreetly takes her hand underneath the table. She smiles at him while he smiles small back. Riley turns to Lily, who was starting to get the food on her face, giggling crazily.

"Ah, that's my girl," she says quietly, wiping the food off her face with her napkin. As she did so, Rick stood up from where he sat, raising his glass slightly.

"I know this is sort of strange," he chuckles. "I haven't done this in a long time. Daryl could attest to that too, but I wanted to say thanks to these people from the asylum." Riley smiles and turns around, tipping her head slightly. "If it wasn't for you guys, we would still be wandering without a purpose, and though that asylum is burning to the ground right now-"

"Thankfully," Riley mumbles, shaking her head slightly.

"We're not, and we're gonna head to the north tomorrow, and we are gonna survive." Everyone cheers to that, raising their glasses as well. Riley leans into Daryl as she takes a sip of hers, smiling into the glass.

Daryl held her close as everyone drank their wine aside from Maggie, who was drinking apple juice and she smiled as well, while Carol scowled at them as she drank her own glass and had another one.

* * *

Murphy hummed an Irish song that his ma would sing to him and Connor as babies when Maggie looked up at him curiously. She remembered the song he was singing. He would sing it to her when she had been having Malcolm six years ago.

Thinking of her dead son made her heart ache. She loved Glenn but she would always love Murphy. He was her first love when she had been twenty years old, when she had been shy.

"You look different," she said quietly as she looked at him.

His hair was shorter than before and he had a lot more tattoos on his body, a cross underneath his right ear and although he had a shirt on, she could see he still had the tattoo of Christ's feet on his back. She remembered touching it while she was in bed with him.

She blushed red then.

"Your hair's getting longer. I like it," Murphy said, looking at her intently.

"Been two years since I had a haircut," Maggie said, running a hand through her near shoulder length curly hair. Her dad used to joke that she could grow her hair quicker than a cat.

"Beth told me about Hershel, Shawn and Annette. I'm sorry Maggie, I am," he said, meaning it. He was sorry that Hershel, Shawn and Annette were dead. They didn't deserve that.

"I tried to see you but they didn't let me," Maggie said, surprising him.

Murphy looked at her in confusion.

"You tried to see me?" he asked quietly, stunned at her confession.

Maggie nodded taking his hand in her smaller one.

"I wanted to see you but the nun in charge along with the doctor…they said you didn't want to see me," she said hurt.

"You gotta believe me. I did want to see you but they wouldn't let me. Me and Connor were put in solitary confinement for a whole two months. Seeing the ghosts and losing Mally, I lost it and I ended up attacking one of the men," he said slightly ashamed.

Maggie could feel tears swim down her face at Murphy's confession. He had wanted to see her.

"He looked like you," she said softly.

Murphy nodded looking sad.

"Had yer eyes though. Pretty Irish green eyes. I shouldn't have left ya on yer own at the fucking apartment. Fuck Ian!" Murphy cursed furiously.

Maggie hugged him. Murphy tensed but hugged her back tightly.

"It wasn't your fault, you heard what the doctors said. He was born too soon," Maggie said sniffling. No more words were exchanged between the two as they simply held each other, something they hadn't been able to do in a long time.

* * *

Riley looks over at Maggie and Murphy, feeling her brow furrow.

"Do you think that they were a thing?" she asks Daryl quietly. He looks over at the pair and shrugs his shoulders lightly, going back to his food.

"Look like that," he mumbles, taking a bite of the stew. "She ain't ever mentioned anyone that she was with before the turn. Only guy I ever thought she was with was Glenn, but he's gone now."

"And she's pregnant," Riley adds on. "Guess she loved the guy." Daryl nods.

"She did. Always showed it. Never really paid that much attention though." Riley looks back at Maggie, and then at Lily, before she sighs quietly and looks back at her food, taking a spoonful into her mouth. Daryl looks at her, confusion on his face. "What's wrong?" he asks softly.

"I…I don't know," she mutters. "I mean, I love Lily. I really do. But I can't help but want one of my own, a baby that…that looks like you and me. I don't even know if I can have children at all after everything that's happened to me at the asylum. I know it's stupid, and irresponsible, but…I wanna have a family with you, and I feel like I can't give that."

Daryl wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him as she looks down at her stew.

"Hey, c'mon, look 'ere," he says quietly. She looks up, her eyes slightly reluctant. He traces her cheek tenderly. "I don't care if we have ten kids or none. I got Lily, and I got ya, and that's all I need." She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

"I just feel like I don't give you enough," she murmurs, looking up at him. He leans down and kisses her forehead tenderly.

"Ya give me plenty," he remarks quietly, holding her tighter to his body. Carol looks to where they sat maliciously, glaring hatefully. She takes another sip of her wine, looking outside at the dead trees.

She would give rid of that woman. One way or another.

* * *

Lily always looked to be a ball of energy. That was what Riley examined. Someone would think that after a nap, a kid would want to stay in bed, but nope. Not Lily. Her smiling face was all that Riley saw as the little girl played with Pirate, who would run around in circles.

Riley chuckles as she sees Pirate lick the girls face. She finally got some time to relax after everything that had been happening, and decided to just sit down and rest on the bed, watching Lily mess around with Pirate. The dog was cute, she admitted that. She always wanted a dog when she was younger. It was something she always dreamed about but never got until now.

That seemed to be happening a lot lately.

She sees the door open and Daryl steps in, closing it behind him and sitting on the bed, flopping down. Riley's brow furrows as she towers over him. He looked exhausted.

"Something wrong?"


	12. Freying Bonds

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

**Slight smut in this chapter.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 12

* * *

"I ain't feelin' too great. Feel tired," he said, pulling her into him and she leaned into his side as she kissed him tenderly. When she pulls back, she checked his forehead. He was burning up slightly and a look of worry envelops her. He looked like he had caught the flu.

"Wait here. I'll get you some cold and flu tablets," she said, kissing his forehead tenderly and he smiled at her as he watched her go. As Lily crawled over to the bed, he pulled her up so she was on his chest.

His little girl. His and Riley's little girl that they loved as their own child.

Lily giggled and cuddled him as Riley came back and Daryl smiled at her as she gave him a cup of warm coffee and a bowl of tomato soup that she had cooked as she gave him two tablets.

Daryl gratefully ate the soup and instantly felt better. He drank the coffee with the two tablets that Riley had gotten for him as they watched over Lily as Beth came in with Adam and Remy.

"Hey, are you feeling ok?" Beth asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Just got a chill. Riley gave me some cold and flu tablets," Daryl assured them and they nodded as they sat down and talked quietly. It was as if the dead didn't exist and they were simply having a night in with friends.

Carol watched darkly from where she stood in the hallway. Daryl and the others were playing cards with the others as they all paired up and started playing blackjack.

She would get rid of them, one way or another.

* * *

"Alright, so who's winning so far?" Tate asked, laughing as he sat beside Violet as they all looked at their set of cards that Remy had set out and played in amusement.

"Remy, Daryl and Kyle," Violet said, chuckling as they played another round.

"Remy's a pro at this. Used to play against some dangerous people in New Orleans," Murphy said, amused as he dealt some cars and they all knew Remy and Daryl would win.

Sure enough after three turns, Remy and Daryl had won.

"Where did you learn how to play like that?" Beth asked Remy amazed.

"My step dad taught me how to play along with my grandfather. Then I started playing against not so friendly people and got a lot of money. People on the streets called me Gambit because I would win their money," he said taking her hand.

"You must have earned a lot," Maggie said impressed.

Remy nodded. He didn't like thinking about how he had lost all of it, all the money he had been earning to help out his parents and his sister's medical insurance...gone all because of a fuckin' bitch at school he had won against in a card game.

Beth saw he looked sad and squeezed his hand as Adam giggled and waved at Murphy and Maggie.

They both waved back as Carol walked in, looking annoyed.

"Shouldn't we be preparing to leave? If we're going north, that is," she asked sarcastically.

Daryl was getting tired of Carol's attitude towards everyone. She was being such a bitch to everyone now, more especially to the asylum people. It was pissing him off.

"We still need to get some clothes and blankets," Riley said quietly as Carol suddenly stepped up to her and slapped her hard.

Riley stumbled and fell, hitting her head down the stairs.

Daryl watched in horror as Riley fell down the stairs, hitting her head against the table as everyone ran to see if she was alright. Daryl reached her first and saw that she was partly unconscious and blood stained her hairline.

"Riley? Riley are ya alright?" Daryl asked worriedly as he propped her head on his lap and shakily checked her pulse. It was strong but that cut on her head looked painful Riley slowly opens her eyes as Beth reached them.

"Daryl, my head hurts," Riley whispered weakly as she touched the side of her head and saw blood staining her hand as Beth tended to the cut while Michonne and Kristy restrained Carol, who schooled her face into a mask of fake horror.

"I didn't mean to push her, I swear! I was just so tired and angry!" Carol pleaded innocently, and everyone looked torn.

Daryl didn't care. He was more worried about Riley.

"Yer alright sweetheart, ya alright," he said soothingly as he kissed Riley's lips gently, relived that she was ok. She pulls back and smiles tightly, trying to lean up and feeling Daryl's hands helping her. She lets him, looking at Beth's hands working.

"What the hell happened?" She asks painfully, rubbing her head slightly. Beth steps back and wraps her head in a small bandage that was hidden by her hair.

"Carol slapped you," Beth mumbles, tightening the knot around the bandages. "She says she didn't meant to," she says, but Beth leans closer to her ear, "But I think she did." Riley sighs.

"So do I," she mutters, looking at Carol, who was trying to defend herself.

"I swear, I didn't mean to hit her! I'm stressed!"

"Stressed about what?" Violet exclaims. "They've been doing all the work while you've been protected here!" Carol glares at her.

"I've done more for this group than you'll ever know, crazy," she hisses at her. Riley tries to get up through her pain, but Daryl keeps her down, wrapping an arm around her waist. Daryl glares at Carol, and the older woman feels herself shrink in his gaze. He had never looked at her like that.

"Carol, what the hell is wrong with ya?!" he growls at her. "Riley ain't done shit to ya!" Carol crosses her arms.

"I told you I didn't mean to hit her!"

"Bullshit," Maggie mumbles. After dinner, she had realized that the people at the asylum weren't half bad, and also saw that Carol had changed. For the worse. Something had happened, and she had a feeling that she definitely did not like Riley what so ever.

"You try going through what I have! Seeing my daughter coming out of the barn as a walker, being beaten and raped by my bastard of a husband, and having to see Lizzie kill Mika and then I had to kill her! I didn't have a choice! She was dangerous just like these people we're associating with! You mark my words...the next morning we'll find Beth and Adam dead in the bed and Remy having lost it!" Carol shouted by the end as everyone stared in shock and horror.

Daryl was staring at Carol with a pained expression and Riley squeezed his hand gently. She was shocked at Carol's hatred of her as the woman walked into her room and slammed the door shut, making the door rattle.

"Jesus Christ. Talk about being pissed," Kyle said, sighing heavily.

"We need to do something. She's not safe acting like this and none of us have hurt her. We're trying to help her," Beth said sighing as she cuddled Adam and Remy held them both tightly.

"She hasn't been the same since Lizzie and Mika died. She's very mentally unstable right now," Tyreese said, sighing sadly as he thought of the two sisters that he had cared about.

Rick sighed heavily.

"We should keep an eye on her. Make sure she takes some anti-depressant tablets. They could help her," Remy offered and Rick nodded as everyone started planning a run in the morning.

Riley curled into Daryl as she started drifting off to sleep and Daryl held her tightly. He cared about her so much and the group was happy for him and Riley. They suited each other perfectly.

"Me and Riley are gonna go to bed," he told them softly and they all nodded as they watched Daryl carry Riley upstairs.

* * *

Daryl helped Riley into a pair of black sweatpants and a grey t-shirt before taking off his shirt and pulling on a pair of black sweatpants. Riley gave Lily her bedtime bottle and burped her before changing her diaper and cleaning her up.

Lily cooed happily as Pirate curled up beside them.

Her family.

Daryl got in beside her as she leaned into him and traced his marred skin that was scarred by countless scars by his abusive past.

"Monster," he said bitterly.

"No, you're not a monster, Daryl Beau Dixon," she said firmly, cupping his face. "You're anything but that."

"I let 'er hurt ya," he mutters. She leans in and kisses his forehead.

"I don't care, Daryl," she murmurs. "I'm alive and standing and that's all that matters. You're safe, and so is everyone else. She just…snapped I guess."

"She slapped ya," he says angrily. Riley shrugs her shoulders.

"Daryl, it's just another scar to add to the collection," she says softly. She feels Daryl take her hand underneath the sheets.

"I wanted to prevent it from happenin' again," he murmurs, bringing her closer to him. "I didn't want ya to get hurt anymore." She smiles softly.

"Daryl, we're in a world where the dead walk. Wishing for me not to get hurt is wishful thinking. There's always gonna be that one person, but I'll power through. I always have. Still do."

She squeezes his hand under the sheet and gives him a soft peck on the lips, while he runs one of his hands through her wavy hair, feeling his fingers untangle it. She was so fucking beautiful.

He pulls back and takes a shaky breath, nuzzling her neck.

"I can't lose ya, Riley. I can't," he says painfully, closing his eyes. Just thinking about that made his heart clench. He knew he cared so much about her now, more than he had for anyone in his life. Her and Lily were his family now. It was like this world had given him everything he always lacked.

She places her hand in his hair and kisses the side of his head.

"You're not gonna lose me, Daryl. I'm here to stay," she says quietly to him. "All of us. We're not going anywhere. Lily and I are staying here." She could tell he was torn up about this. One of her hands started to trace the scars on his back again, slow and lovingly.

She loved everything about this man, marks and all.

She never thought she would find anyone like this, that she would do anything to keep happy, to keep safe, just like he was trying to do. Him, Lily, Beth…everybody. It was everything she had ever wanted when she was younger, what she used to dream about, what her mother had always wanted for her.

And now she had it. It took a fucking apocalypse for it to happen. Go figure.

She pulls back and lays her forehead against his tenderly, stroking his cheek faintly, a small smile on her face.

Daryl held her tightly, his blue eyes shining in the dark as he kisses her tenderly. He loved holding her in his arms. She was so small and fragile like a bird but strong and fierce.

"Kiss me, Daryl. I want you," Riley whispered softly. Daryl stared at her intently for a minute before nodding and cupped her face in his rough, calloused hands from using his crossbow and working in construction and as a mechanic.

Daryl kissed her passionately. Riley moaned softly as she leaned into him, her soft, light pink lips moving against his as they kissed and touched each other, wanting to memorize every part of each other's bodies.

Riley ran her hands up and down his chest, feeling the rough skin where he had scars on his back. He pulled back slightly and looked at Riley to see she was smiling, and she leaned back in and kissed him lovingly.

She took his right hand and guided it so it was above where her heart was and Daryl felt his heart leap in nerves.

"This is yours Daryl," she whispered softly, cradling him as his chest pressed against her soft breasts through her t-shirt.

Daryl guided her hand to where his heart was.

"This is yers, Riley's. Lily had both of us," he said softly before kissing her passionately. His hands travel underneath her shirt and he disconnects his lips from hers for a moment to take it off, staring at her scarred but beautiful body. She blushed under his gaze.

He wanted to ravish her.

Riley tilted her head back as Daryl placed kisses on her neck, ear and shoulders, slowly, almost torturously. No one had touched her like this.

He was the one.

Daryl felt Riley breathe in for a minute before they made eye contact again. Biting her lip and giving him a shy smile, she nods softly, and he nods back before sliding his right hand into her sweatpants, and very slowly started to touch in between her inner thighs.

Riley shuddered and moaned into his shoulder, her nails leaving little dig marks that made Daryl grunt.

"Ya like that, sweetheart?" he said huskily as he rubbed her throbbing, wet pussy, and she gasped, her back arching in pleasure at the feeling of Daryl touching her so intimately as he crushed his lips to hers. Riley pulled back and began placing soft, gentle kisses on his chest before sucking his right nipple, hearing his heartbeat pick up.

"I love it, Daryl...please more," Riley gasped, rocking against his right fingers that were inside her throbbing core.

Daryl curled his middle finger slightly and Riley cried out in pleasure as she saw stars, closing her eyes tightly. Daryl kissed her long and hard as he removed his fingers and licked them dry in front of her before she kissed him, her body still reeling slightly.

"God, you're so sexy," she murmurs, kissing him once more before pulling back, running her hand through his hair. "You're so beautiful," she whispered softly, wonder in her eyes as she looked at him. She looks down at his sweatpants and smiles slightly. Before she could do anything, his hand comes out and stops her.

"Ya don't gotta," he murmurs to her. She rolls her eyes and kisses him slowly before pulling back.

"You make me feel good. Let me return the favor." She places sweet kisses down his chest before she finally moves, her hand reaching down to grip his member, and he lets out a sharp gasp. She smiles and kisses him once more.

Daryl smiled up at her when she pulled back, as she got on top and pulled down his sweatpants before taking out his hard cock, and began pumping it slowly, hearing his soft moans of pleasure escape every few pumps. She smiles deviously before taking him into her hot, wet mouth.

Holy shit.

Riley's eyes twinkled at him as she licked his cock, and he tangled his hands into her blonde waves, pounding into her throat as gently as he could, but this was the first time he had ever seen her do anything like that, and damn it to hell if it didn't make him want to cum right there and then.

She placed his hands on her hard pink nipples and he pinched them roughly, grunting heavily.

"Riley…shit, Riley," Daryl growled roughly as he exploded into her mouth. She swallowed all of the salty liquid before kissing him passionately, Daryl wrapping his arms around her.

"I liked that," she said softly, tracing his face when she pulls back. He places his forehead against hers, too spent to say any words, so he simply nods and kisses her again, gently and slowly, saying anything he wanted to in that one motion. When he pulls back, she smiles again.

"What?" he murmurs, rubbing her bare back lightly. She wraps her arms around his neck. She feels her face redden as she thinks of what she was gonna say, but she was done hiding things. It only ended badly when she did that.

"You think…we can do the whole thing one day?" she asks quietly, running her hands through his messy hair. He smirks slightly before laying her down on the bed, kissing her again before pulling back and nuzzling her neck again.

"One day, sweetheart," he says quietly to her. "Ain't gonna be today." She pouts slightly.

"Why not?" she asks, her brow furrowing. Daryl had to fight the urge to laugh at her eagerness. He had never seen this side of Riley before, and he loved it.

"Because when we do it, I'm gonna make ya scream," he says huskily to her, placing light kisses along her neck. She lets out a light mew, smiling slightly. "And when that happens, I don't need people in the next room listenin'. I want it to just be us. Wanna make it good."

She smiles and pulls him down to the bed, laying her head on his chest and looking at him lovingly.

"It's good as long as I'm with you," she says softly to him.

"I am too, Riley," Daryl said kissing her lovingly and she smiled up at him, her blue eyes sparkling as they both got under the covers and held Lily as they both started falling asleep.

* * *

Carol had been lying in her room for a while before taking matters into her own hands as she grabbed her lighter and went into the kitchen. She stared at the old place pouring oil over the floor and setting it on fire, the smoke started slowly burning out.

She smiled coldly and left the room as the curtains in the kitchen caught fire and soon the flame had begun to spread.

* * *

Violet had been going to get a glass of water when she smelt smoke and looked to see smoke coming from the kitchen and her stomach dropped.

The kitchen was on fire.

She ran to tell Tate and shook him gently. He woke up groaning as he rubbed his eyes.

"What's wrong, Violet?" He asked yawning.

"The motel's on fire!" she said quickly as she grabbed Jeffrey and Michael. Tate quickly jumped up and grabbed their stuff as he ran to tell the others what had happened.

He banged on everyone's doors as they all hurried out and saw the fire. He was trying to ignore the memories of his mother, sister and brother dying in a house fire when he was younger.

"We gotta go! The place is on fire!" Tate yelled urgently and everyone hurried to get out and take the supplies and animals. Remy grabbed Beth and Adam as they found Daryl getting dressed with Riley, Lily and Pirate.

"We gotta get outta of here! The place is on fire!" Remy told them as they hurried outside when they heard a loud cry and saw one of the patients refusing to leave.

"You lot go! I'll get her!" Tate yelled quickly as he ran to where Carrie was cowering as the building started collapsing.

"I'm not leaving! The fire won't hurt me!" Carrie insisted as her jeans got caught alight and she screamed in pain as her body got set on fire. Tate grabbed a fire extinguisher and hosed her down before carrying her outside quickly Salem escaped with them.

* * *

"Where's Tate? Did anyone see Tate?!" Violet asked worriedly as she started giving out blankets. Everyone looked around and began to worry, but those thoughts were soon extinguished as the saw Tate coming out of the burning building with a passed out Carrie in his arms.

"She tried to kill herself I think," he mutters, laying her gently in the back of a truck. Violet gets up from her spot on the ground and hugs Tate tightly as he did the same to her, looking at the passed out body.

"Who would do this?" Beth asks as she held Adam tight to her body. The little boy had just been woken up so suddenly, and now he was confused as to what exactly was going on.

The dogs bark at the fire as Riley stares at it in silence, Lily snuggling into her chest as she did so. She feels Daryl pull her into his side comfortably and she lays her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

"This didn't happen on its own," Rick states numbly, making sure that everyone was there. Carol stood on the outside of the group, her arms crossed, and everything suddenly made sense. "Someone started this. Either you come up and confess now, or we'll find out later, and you'll get in even bigger trouble."

No one came forward. Half the group knew it was Carol, but the other half liked to think it was an accident, that someone had to screw up. No one had to die right now. They had already seen enough.

Rick sighs and shakes his head. "Whoever you may be, you just made your life a whole lot harder." Riley looks at the group and then at the car.

"How about we start going up?" She asks softly. "We have enough now, at least I think. As long as we stay in our cars we should be fine."

"Good idea," Rick said nodding and they all got into their cars with Connor, Trinity, Murphy and Maggie taking the black RV with Sister Eunice as they all started driving north away from the burning building.

Beth sat in a truck with Remy, Adam sitting in the middle of the cab looking content as he played with Toby contently, while Daryl and Riley got into another truck with Pirate and Lily. Tyreese was in a car with Kristy, and Carol as they had decided to the woman go with them while Kyle and Zoe took Salem.

Tate took a black Impala Chevrolet that had him, Violet, Jeffrey and Michael as they started driving on abandoned back roads to save fuel. They all had blankets as they drove on the road and saw it was raining softly as they passed the trees.

Riley stroked Lily's face tenderly. She was cooing softly and curled into Pirate who was cuddling her protectively as they drove north, and hopefully away from walkers.


	13. Due North

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****. You guys rock xx.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 13

* * *

Driving back to asylum was intense, as Dr. Harper fully intended on punishing Remy, Riley, Tate, Violet, Kristi, Kyle, Emma and Zoe. They all deserved it by now. He had let too much go in the past couple of weeks. They should be fucking thankful.

As they reached the asylum, they froze as they all slowly got out of the cars and looked at the burned down ruins of the old building.

"NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!" Dr. Harper yelled as he paced around in rage and then found that his office was untouched and found the files while Dandy started radioing their other group allies.

"Hello, this is Sargent Williams?" a gruff male voice said calmly.

"This is Dr. Harper. Nine patients have escaped Briarcliff Asylum, along with survivors. They are extremely dangerous and need to be brought back here to receive medical attention and the care they need," Dr Harper said faking concern.

"Who are the prisoner's names?" he asked coldly.

"Remy Comeaux, Tate Langdon, Kyle Spencer, Connor McManus, Murphy McManus, Christine Townsend, Emma Davia, Violet Harmon, Zoe Benson and Riley Brooks. The people who assisted them are Rick Grimes, Carl Grimes, Daryl Dixon, Beth Greene, Tyresse Phillips and Michonne Laveau," Dr. Harper said calmly.

"Are they dangerous?" The officer asked calmly.

"Yes sir, very dangerous. Two of them are serial killers," Dr. Harper said calmly.

"Very well. Fall back to the base and send me their photos," the soldier said and hanged up.

Dr Harper looked at Dandy, Trevor and Donald.

"Hunt them down and kill them," he ordered coldly. He no longer cared what happened to Riley. She had chosen to betray him by standing with Daryl Dixon.

"Yes Sir!"

* * *

Beth was fast asleep against Remy as he drove the truck with Adam snoring softly alongside Toby, whose legs twitched as he dreamed. Remy kissed Beth's forehead tenderly as he kept on driving until they pulled up outside an abandoned mall that had seen better days. The paint was peeling was off and the posters looked faded and worn.

Rick got out of the car then and the others did as well as they looked at their leader.

"We'll stay here for the night. In the morning we'll have a look around and see if they have any supplies that we can grab," Rick said and they all nodded before going into their cars.

Remy saw Adam fussing and picked him up so Beth could rest. He started singing a song that his momma would sing to him and his younger sister Marie.

_"Young child with dreams  
Dream every dream on your own  
When children play,  
Seems like you end up alone  
Papa says he'd love to be with you  
If he had the time  
So you turn to the only friend you can find  
There in your mind."_

_"Shiloh when I was young,_  
_I used to call your name_  
_When no one else would come,_  
_Shiloh you always came and we'd play."_

_"Young girl with fire,_  
_Something said she understood_  
_I wanted to fly_  
_She made me feel like I could."_

_"Held my hand out, I let her take me_  
_Blind as a child_  
_All I saw was the way_  
_That she made me smile_  
_She made me smile."_

_"Shilo when I was young,_  
_I used to call your name_  
_When no one else would come,_  
_Shilo you always came and you'd stay."_

_"Had a dream and it filled me with wonder_  
_She had other plans_  
_"Got to go" said she'd know I'd understand_  
_I understand."_

_"Shiloh when I was young_  
_I used to call your name,_  
_When no one else would come..."_

Remy finished the lullaby as Adam started to fall asleep, his dark eyes closing peacefully as Remy rocked him gently and curled into Beth as he held his family tightly.

"Love ya'll," he said, holding his woman tightly and Adam snored softly.

* * *

The night went and morning followed for the group. Slowly, everyone woke up and had gone into the mall to check if there were any more supplies that they could muster. Of course as soon as they opened it, walkers had tumbled out faster than a tumble weed in the middle of the country. They had taken care of them with some struggle, some of them being exceptionally big, but they all ended up on the ground in the end.

Riley had decided to head to a department store in the back, what looked to be an old Target, but the letters were gone from the place on top, probably had fallen off from the couple of years of not using them, and most of the clothes had been taken.

Lily was in her arms as she looked through the sections, looking for any sort of medicine or food that she could shake up. As she walks through the toy section, Lily's eyes light up and she reaches out for one of the stuffed animals as they pass. Rolling her eyes, Riley picks up the stuffed animal, which looked to be a fox, and gives it to the giggling girl.

Lily laughs and holds it closer to her chest. Riley looks in the back and walks closer, seeing there seemed to be decorations up. She remembered when all this happened. Stores had just started putting up Christmas decorations and trees for people to stock up on, and Riley hadn't had that in years.

She remembered Christmas before her mom died, back in the city. Though she was bullied endlessly, the Christmas season was always a time of happiness for Riley. They would go out and get a real tree, and decorate to their hearts content. Then they'd go to Central Park and watch the ice skaters and drink hot chocolate. And watch Christmas movies together at night.

Then mom died and that all changed.

It wasn't a happy time anymore, and though she still watched Christmas movies with her brother, they barely decorated the tree, and didn't put in any thought. It was like all the fun was sucked out of Christmas. She hadn't had a real Christmas since she was younger.

It had been so fucking long.

Lily looks up at the star on top of the tree and giggles, reaching out take it. Riley pulls her away slightly, smiling sadly.

"Sorry, sweetie. You can't touch that," she says quietly. Lily tilts her head at her mother before looking behind her and smiling, seeing Daryl approaching them. He had a bag in one of his hands and his crossbow in the other. Riley turns around and smiles at him as Lily reaches out.

"Hey there angel. Look what daddy got ya," Daryl said as he took out a little black teddy wolf. Lily giggled as she clutched the two stuffed animals while Daryl saw a wilted Christmas tree and smiled sadly as he pulled Riley and Lily into him.

They didn't even know what month it was. Daryl wished he could give them both a proper Christmas. When he had been younger his momma would take him and Merle to visit her older brother, Uncle Tig. Daryl used to call him Tigger and his uncle would fuss over him along with his dad's parents.

"She won't know what Christmas is, Daryl," Riley said sadly as she cuddled Lily, who cooed as they searched around and found an abandoned pharmacy that had seen better days, that was for sure.

Riley gathered all of the female hygiene products and Daryl grabbed some medicine that was left over. There were surprisingly untouched shelves that were stoked with paracetamol, ibuprofen and cough syrup.

Daryl grabbed boxes of diapers, formula and toys along with things for Maggie when she gave birth. They started looking at the clothes shops and found Macys, and stepped inside.

* * *

Remy and Beth were there, searching through the sections and they found some warm clothes. Riley found a pretty looking grey shirt and held it against herself thoughtfully as Beth smiled at her.

"You should take it. It looks nice on you," Beth said encouragingly and Riley smiled before taking it.

"When I was younger we couldn't afford fancy clothes from the high street. So my momma would get our clothes from Macy's. She taught me how to sew and stich things," Riley said fondly and paused. "I wasn't allowed to wear my own clothes at the asylum, not until the world went to shit. I had to wear hospital gowns," she said sighing and gave Beth a smile but Beth saw the pain in her bright blue eyes.

"Did you have any family aside from your dad and brother?" Beth asked softly and Riley smiled slightly.

"Uncle Chibs. He's my dad's half-brother from Scotland. He used to visit me in the hospital and tell me he believed me," she said fondly. She often wondered if her favorite uncle could see dead people. Most likely he could but her dad hated him and the gang of white trash he ran around with on his bike.

"He sounds nice," Beth said, hugging her.

Riley hugged her back tightly.

She had friends.

It had taken the end of the world and being placed in an asylum, but she had friends who loved her and a young girl who was like a sister to her. She and Beth searched around the clothing store when she saw storage room and found more clothes. Beth came in to help her carry them outside as Adam and Lily clung to them.

"He'd like you. I know my uncle had a wife called Fiona and a daughter called Kerrianne. I don't think my dad approved of them," Riley admitted, looking at Beth.

"Was he racist?" Beth asked softly and Riley shook her head.

"No. I think it was because of the fact that she was superstitious. She believed in ghosts and believed me when I said I could see them. She, my cousin, Uncle Chibs and grandparents were the only family who believed me...dad and Nathan didn't so they put me in Briarcliff. Said I was unwell and severely depressed," Riley said quietly, and a tear slid down her face.

Beth felt her own eyes burn. Riley had loved her brother and father dearly and they had repaid her by putting in the asylum where she didn't belong. She was innocent.

Riley wiped her eyes as Remy and Daryl came in.

"I tried to kill myself too," Beth said, holding out her left arm and Riley saw a faint scar over her left wrist. "It was after we found Sophia. My daddy thought walkers were sick people so he put them in the barn. When Shane found out, he opened the doors and let them out," Beth said, stroking Adam's cheek.

"I'm sorry Beth," Riley said meaning it.

"I miss my momma, daddy and brother. Patricia was like an aunt," Beth said sadly.

Riley hugged her as the two men watched moved.

Remy wiped his eyes as he felt a deep sudden urge to hold Beth and never let her go.

His songbird was tough.

Riley smiles slightly and pulls back, looking at Beth with bright eyes. "Well, we're surviving now. And that's all that matters." Beth nods and smiles, using her free hand to pick up the clothes she had gotten.

Riley steps back and takes her own clothes, walking over to Daryl, who smiles at her gently as she hands him Lily, who reached out for him again. She holds the bags she had firmly, watching as Lily started to play with his hair.

She smiles as she giggles.

She never knew what life could be like until now, and she was so thankful for this stupid apocalypse. So thankful.

* * *

They had gotten back on the road and all of them were driving slowly, trying to preserve as much as gas as they could, considering there were no gas stations within any miles from them. It was just plain forest after forest, tree after tree.

Pirate was up and sticking his head out the window, his tongue sticking out. Lily sat in Riley's lap as Daryl drove behind Rick, keeping a steady pace. The little girl played with the two stuffed animals in her lap and looked outside every once and a while, a small smile on her face.

Riley kept thinking of the people in her group while they drove, before her mind went straight back to Daryl, and at one point, she turned to him with a furrowed brow, showing questioning.

"What was your life like before all this?"

"Bad. I followed after Merle doing the odd construction and mechanic job as we drifted around. That's what I was…a drifter, a nobody, and I only left school with a GED. My old man and me had a big fight when I was seventeen years old, so I packed all the stuff I had and left him in the trailer we lived in. Was the last time I saw him," Daryl said quietly but Riley heard the shame in his voice.

He thought she would be ashamed of him, but she wasn't at all. In fact, she was proud of him, and the man he had become. He had overcome his demons and was a strong man, stronger than he ever was before.

"That's not something to be ashamed of, Daryl," she said softly, and squeezed his hand tightly in a show of comfort. He squeezed it back tightly and she smiled at him lovingly.

"Ya ain't disgusted or think I'm white trash?" he asked quietly.

Riley shook her head.

"No. I'm proud of you Daryl. Look at me. I didn't finish school and barely passed. I was smart but Dr. Harper fucked it up so I couldn't go to college," she said softly, leaning into him and he smiled at her as they saw posters up ahead and all of them froze.

It was all of them.

Remy, Kristy, Emma, Tate, Violet, Murphy, Connor, Trinity, Riley, Kyle, Zoe and Emma were in hospital clothes with wanted signs underneath them, and the reasons why they were placed in the asylum along with the prison group's names.  
_  
Remy Comeaux: Severe Depression_

_Kristy Townsend: Severe Schizophrenia_

_Tate Langdon: PTSD_

_Kyle Spencer: MSPD_

_Emma Daveau: ADHD_

_Violet Harmon: Depression_

_Zoe Benson: PTSD_

_Riley Brooks: Paranoid Schizophrenia_

_Connor McManus: Paranoid Schizophrenia_

_Murphy McManus: Paranoid Schizophrenia_

_Tristana Medeiros: Severe Suicidal Depression_

_ACOMPLICES:_

_Daryl Dixon: PTSD_

_Beth Greene: Depression_

_Maggie Greene: PTSD_

_Rick Grimes: Paranoid Schizophrenia_

_Carl Grimes: PTSD_

_Michonne Laveau: Paranoid Schizophrenia_

_Tyresse Phillips: PTSD_

_Carol Peletier: PTSD_

_Eunice Mary Grey: PTSD_

They all stared at the posters in shock and worry. Daryl couldn't help it. He felt rage run through him as he looked at the poster of Riley. She looked no older than eighteen and looked vulnerable in the photo.

He wouldn't let them hurt her or Lily.

No fucking way.

"We need to leave," Kyle said worriedly through the radio they had connected to all the cars. "Keep driving. Don't stop at all. We can't afford to stay in this state. They'll find us if we don't get out of here."

"Got it," Daryl says into the radio. Riley held Lily close to her chest in a sudden burst of terror. Seeing this, Daryl reaches over and tilts her head up. "Hey, we're gonna be just fine, okay? Ya and Lily, and all yer friends are gonna be okay."

"What about you?" she says softly. Daryl smiles slightly.

"I'll be fine, Riley. Ain't nothin' can kill a Dixon but a Dixon," he says, looking back out at the road. Lily cooed softly, laying her head against Riley's chest, not knowing the threat that they were in. Riley grasps Daryl's free hand tightly, and he gives her a comforting squeeze, telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Everything would be fine. As long as she kept thinking that, everything would be great. They would survive. They would prosper. And they would live.

* * *

When the sun had fallen, they still hadn't left Georgia, and that meant that there was no stopping until they reached over the line. Riley had fallen asleep, with Pirate and Lily in her lap, asleep as well. All the stress had caused her to pass out.

Daryl knew she was scared of Dr. Harper and his men catching them and torturing them. They were now near the state line and almost out of the state of Georgia and the south as he looked at her asleep.

He turned the heating on as they continued to drive when he saw a sign and he let out a sigh of relief as he continued on following Rick as they soon left the state of Georgia and journeyed north.

Hopefully they would find an abandoned fort or a fenced mansion or farm. They kept on driving and he heard Riley murmur in her sleep as he looked at her and stroked her cheek tenderly before turning his attention back to the road.

That was when he saw the largest herd since the Greene Farm, heading towards the highway they had just driven off. Everyone stopped driving and hid behind an abandoned house that used to be an apartment building. It was solid, enough to hide them in the dark.

The walkers slowly stumbled away as they watched. He saw Riley had woken up and paled as they saw the spirits of the walkers, still attached to their once human bodies, as they asked to be put down out of their misery.

Daryl couldn't do anything without putting his family in danger, so he watched the herd slowly disappear, nice and quietly, and they all cautiously got out of the vehicles and looked over the map once they were gone.

"So where are we heading? Alabama, Maine, New York or Tennessee?" Tate asked curiously.

"I think Maine," Rick said looking thoughtful.

Carol looked annoyed at his suggestion.

"I think we should go somewhere isolated, like Chicago," she said firmly.

"I think Maine's a bit of reach. Maybe lower Brooklyn. Maybe the walkers have left the cities in search of food," Riley suggested calmly. She may not be wanted by her brother and father but she wanted to see if they had escaped.

"And we could get more supplies," Beth added as Murphy and Maggie stood close.

"You know what? Do what you fucking want! I GIVE UP WITH ALL OF YOU! I REALLY DO!" Carol snarled angrily and stormed into the RV as they watched in shock.

"Fucking hell," Remy muttered annoyed.

"She's pissing me off," Zoe said sighing.

"And me," Emma said pulling her auburn hair away from her face, showing freckles. "I feel like she's pissing everyone off." Violet snorts.

"You're getting that now?" she mutters. "She's been pissing me off since day one. Oh, and I found out what American Horror Story is. It's about pyschos. No wonder she likes it." Some of the group laughs at this, but Rick simply shakes his head and raises his hand, telling them to calm down.

"Look, I know Carol is a bit…off. She has been since her daughter was bit. But she's still part of this group. We got medicine right?" Riley nods, gesturing her head to her car where they had placed the bags full of them. "Give her some antidepressants, anything to calm her temper. Now…onto arrangements for the night…"

"This place looks secure enough," Remy says quietly. "I wouldn't be surprised if the insides weren't that pretty, but we can barricade the doors to stop any walkers from coming in. We'll leave by the morning, but there are more walkers outside at night. We shouldn't keep driving."

"He has a point," Zoe says softly. "We've seen how they swarm at night. It's like they're attracted to it or something."

Rick looks at the building and nods.

"Yeah…we can stay for the night. Bring the cars around the back to the garage. Make sure it closes. We don't need anyone stealing our shit."

* * *

Once they had successfully moved all the cars to the back, the group had filed into the building slowly, steadily, having to kill a few lone walkers that roamed the halls. Other than that, the place looked secure, at least enough for the night.

Riley and Daryl had taken Lily to the farthest room away from the others, knowing that the little girl needed her sleep, but that seemed to be pointless, because as soon as they opened the door, the little girl opened her eyes and giggled. Riley sighs, but with a smile on her face, as she looked around the apartment.

"What are you laughing at, Lily Sarah Dixon?" Riley asked softly as she sat on a cotton sofa and started changing her diaper. Lily giggled again and played with her sweater as she cleaned her up and put a clean diaper on her before dressing her up warmly. She started looking around and saw that it belonged to an artist.

There were paintings on the walls of flowers, animals and a family portrait of a family of four. The parents and the siblings. She noticed it was a black and white photo and it had the name of the family.

_'The Pendleton Family.'_

"They must have been rich," Riley said to Lily who giggled as they continued to look around the rooms. There were four bedrooms including an old nursery and it looked like for a little girl and a boy.

She noticed that it was still filled with supplies. She hoped the family had found somewhere safe as she reached the large bedroom and looked through the wardrobe to see it was filled with clothes and shoes.

Riley looked through the clothes carefully. She found some shirts for Daryl along with underwear, socks, and jeans for both of them. She discovered a black thick cardigan that she put on over the shirt she was wearing as Daryl came in from having checked the kitchen.

"The shelves were still pretty filled up. They must have been only here to get some things," Daryl said to her as he placed the crib beside the bed so they could keep Lily close.

"I hope they got away," Riley said softly as she heard thunder in the distance and saw it was starting to rain. Daryl pulled her into him and nuzzled her cheek tenderly, causing her to relax.

"Come to bed, sweetheart," he said softly and Riley nodded. She was exhausted from the day's events.

Daryl helped her take off her boots before doing the same as they placed Lily in the crib beside them as Pirate jumped on the bed and kept guard.

He licked Daryl affectionately along with Riley before trotting over to Lily, laying protectively by the crib.

"Will we find somewhere safe, Daryl?" Riley asked quietly, squeezing his hand tightly.

"We will sweetheart. I promise ya, we will," he said fiercely. She leans over and lays her hand on his face, cupping his cheek and kissing him slowly. He responds happily, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her onto his lap slowly. She straddles him and wraps her arms around his neck.

When she pulls back, she smiles down at him and runs her hands up and down on his chest.

"I don't know how I got so lucky with you," she whispers, looking back up at him with hooded eyes. He strokes her cheek, looking at her with unsaid emotions.

"Ya got lucky?" He chuckles. "More like the other way around, darlin'." She smiles softly and kisses him again, slow and passionate before pulling back, tracing the stubble on his face. He was so defined and sexy. It was like a dream come true for any girl, and she was the lucky person to get him.

"No," she murmurs. "You could have gotten any girl you wanted. You could have made girls panties drop from miles away with that voice of yours. Me? I was trapped in an asylum. I didn't think anyone would want me at all. I was just someone who people liked to hurt. Now…I have you, and Lily, and everyone else…and I'm so fucking thankful."

He leans up and captures her lips again, telling her mentally to be quiet. When she talked like that, it only fuelled his fire even more, made him even angrier at Dr. Harper, and made him want to hurt the guy more torturously than he ever felt for anyone. More than the Governor, more than Gareth, and more at Dawn.

Riley was his, and no one messed with what was his.

He still couldn't believe he was thinking that himself. When he first came to the asylum and saw her, he knew she was something different. The air around her and the way she resented herself, her hair in her eyes and her hand rubbing her arm in that nervously cute way, he knew she wasn't gonna be just a passing face.

Her face was too mysterious, her eyes too haunting, and her body too fucking beautiful to just be a passing face. Even then he admitted she was good looking. Now, it was a whole other story.

"Yer so beautiful," he murmurs against her lips.

Riley blushed shyly and kissed him lovingly. His words, that she was beautiful, made her heart flutter as she smiled at him and stroked his face tenderly with her hands. They weren't exactly soft either. She leaned into him.

"You're beautiful too. When I saw you that day when I was in Dr. Harper's lab...I thought you were an angel. I thought you were the minute you came to the asylum. Your eyes looked deep into my soul," she said, kissing him passionately.

Daryl kissed her back with just as much passion. She didn't know how much her words affected him after years of self-doubt about himself. He had always thought he was awful, ugly and a monster but Riley didn't see him that way.

He cared about her so fucking much.

Riley stroked his face tenderly as he cupped her face gently as if he was afraid to break her, and kissed her passionately, his strong, rough body pressing into her soft, fragile ones.

They were like lost souls reuniting.

"Touch me again, Daryl," Riley whispered softly and Daryl swallowed before nodding as he touched her soft breasts underneath her bra, feeling the soft skin. Feeling a burst of confidence, he raised the piece of fabric slightly and suckled her right nipple, feeling Riley shudder against him.

"I love yer tits. They fit my hands and my mouth. I love seein' ya touch them when I kiss ya, sweetheart," Daryl whispered huskily, causing Riley to let out a strangled moan.

His words turned her on so much. He had no idea.

"Touch me then," she said seductively.

Daryl smirked at her then, and if possible, Riley became even wetter as he slid his right hand into her jeans and cupped her dripping wet sex. She grinded against him, her breathing becoming sharp at the feeling of his right middle finger entering her.

Riley whimpered softly, burying her face into his neck as Daryl pumped one, and then two fingers inside her wet core. He tugged down her sweater, showing off her grey lace bra that she had gotten on a run.

Daryl groaned at the sight as he pulled down the bra and took her right breast into his hot, wet mouth as he talked dirty to her.

"I'm gonna make ya scream my name when we find somewhere, and I'm gonna lick that beautiful pussy of yours," Daryl said in a low tone. He paused to gauge her reaction, and when she moaned loudly, he continued. "Gotta try to be quiet, baby… you don't want Lily and anyone to hear us, do ya? If ya get to loud I'll have to stop…" He said huskily.

"No, don't stop, please Daryl, baby," Riley moaned as she started riding his fingers, her head falling back.

"That's it…ride my fingers Riley...Think about me makin' ya mine in my home in the woods, under the stars. I'm gonna claim ya, in so many ways," he growled dominantly.

Riley started gasping then. She was so close.

Daryl seemed to know as he smiled and suckled her right nipple, and curled his fingers inside her, rubbing her wet, throbbing nub.

Riley cried out as the moon shone over them, making her already pale skin glow as he made his woman cum on his fingers.

"Mine," Daryl growled, biting her right nipple, leaving bite marks. She buries her face into his neck and breathes deeply, closing her eyes as she rides out her orgasm. She feels him kiss the back of her neck slowly, trailing light kisses down her skin. "All mine," he murmurs, this time more quietly.

She pulls away and kisses him deeply, smiling into the kiss. When she pulls back, he just pulls her right back in, running his hands through her long wavy hair, that had started to finally grow out. Now it nearly reached the bottom of her shoulder blades.

"This is my dream," she murmurs against his lips. "I always wanted this. I never want it to end," she whispers. He holds her tighter to him, pecking her lips softly before resting his forehead against hers tenderly.

"Ain't gonna, sweetheart. Ain't ever gonna end. Yer mine, and no one's gonna change that," he says softly. She smiles and finally slumps against him slightly, resting her head against his chest. He wraps his arms around her and places his chin on her head. The rain pounded on the window outside as Riley closes her eyes slowly.

"I wish it could always be like this," she murmurs before sleep overtakes her. Daryl kisses her hair lovingly.

"It's gonna be," he promises. He would make it like that.


	14. City Of Screams

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth if I owned TWD.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

**To avoid any confusion about the characters, I'll put their names here.**

**American Horror Story Characters: Tate Langdon, Violet Harmon, Kyle Spencer, Zoe Benson, Sister Mary Eunice and Sister Jude, Jeffrey and Michael Harmon and Moira O'Hara, Pepper, Dandy Mott and Hugo Langdon.**

**OC Characters: Riley Brooks, Remy Comeaux, Kristy Townsend, Emma Daveau, Dr Edward Harper, Laura Montgomery, Natalie Roux, Ian Smith, Erin Garner and Roman Howard.**

**Sons Of Anarchy Characters: Chibs Telford, Tig Trager, Bobby Munson**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 14

* * *

The sound of a soft whimper woke Daryl up the next morning, opening his eyes slowly. First he sees Riley wrapped around him, her head on his chest and her leg intertwined with his. His arms were around her waist, keeping her close, and he smiles slightly, kissing her forehead before looking for the source.

He unwraps his arms and leans up, seeing that the only source was Lily, who was holding onto the bars to stand up, looking at Daryl as he got up. Pirate lifted his head and wagged his tail slightly as Lily smiles cutely.

"Hey there lili sweetheart. What's wrong?" Daryl asked softly as he changed Lily's diaper and cleaned her up lovingly before taking her back to the bed as Riley slept peacefully.

He kissed her hair lovingly as he held her tightly, and Lily cuddled him as he fed her. She was cuddling him and Riley happily while Pirate snored as he fell back to sleep.

It was raining outside heavily as he finished feeding Lily, who cooed softly as she looked sleepy, and he smiled at her lovingly. Her eyes were fluttering shut again as he watched, kissing her soft forehead.

He had found the most loving family in his life even though it had taken the end of the world.

"I'm proud of ya, baby brother," Merle said softly as he looked at Daryl.

"Merle?" Daryl asked stunned. He hadn't seen Merle since he had been at the prison.

"It's me baby brother. It's me," Merle confirmed as he sat next to him. "Ya found the perfect woman for ya even though it took the end of the world, Daryl," Merle said, smiling at Riley, who slept in Daryl's arms peacefully as Daryl held her and Lily.

"They and the others mean a lot to me Merle," Daryl said softly.

Merle gave him a proud smile.

"I know. That's why I'm here to warn ya. Somethin' bad is comin' and ya gotta head north, somewhere safe, and ya will find Uncle Tig and his group," Merle assured him.

"Dr Harper?" Daryl asked darkly and Merle nodded.

"And someone else..."

Daryl held his girls tightly.

"Where are they?" Daryl growls.

"Ain't that close, far away enough for ya'll to leave in a couple of hours. Ya can get some more sleep. Let the woman sleep peacefully. Looks like she been through a lot," Merle states quietly. Daryl looks at Riley and feels a half smile appear on his face.

"She has been," he murmurs. "I think I love 'er." Merle snorts.

"Pretty obvious, baby brother. Pretty sure she love ya too. Just haven't officially done it yet. What's got ya waitin' on that?" Merle taunts. Daryl glares at the man.

"Shut up. I'm waitin' for the right time. Not when there's a kid in the damn room." Merle chuckles.

"I'm just kiddin', brother. Ya do whatever ya want to. I know ya two want each other, and yer gonna do anythin' to keep her and Lily alive. I gotta go. Just remember. People comin'." Daryl nods, holding Lily and Riley closer to him. Merle places a hand on his shoulder. "Stay safe, brother."

He disappears out of sight and Daryl sighs tiredly. If he wanted all of them to be truly free, they needed to kill these people, one by one. That's the only way they could keep Riley and the rest safe. Keep the kids alive.

He looks down at Riley and kisses her forehead tenderly.

He wasn't gonna let anything happen to her. Never again.

* * *

When Riley did get up, she had gotten ready and smiled at a sleeping Daryl, who had Lily on his chest. She grabbed the sleeping little girl and placed her next to the man, going into the kitchen to see if she could find anything, settling on some old cereal and eating it right out of box.

At hearing the crinkling of the paper, Pirate rushes in and sits, waiting for her to feed him. Riley chuckles and throws a few pieces onto the ground. Pirate runs after them, his tongue spilling out of his mouth, as she takes another bite, hearing movement from the bedroom.

A moment later, Daryl appears in the doorway, his hair tousled and his shirt off, leaning against the doorframe a bit sleepily. She smiles.

"Morning," she says quietly.

"Mornin' sweetheart," Daryl said softly and Riley smiled as she offered him some cereal and he ate it. It was stale but at least they wouldn't be hungry. They both finished having some before Riley went to check on Lily who was awake and giggling away softly.

"Mornin' sweetie," Riley said softly and Lily giggled. She changed her diaper, and fed her as Daryl came in and pulled them into him tightly, Riley leaned into his body and he kissed her tenderly as she fed Lily.

"Gonna have to leave soon, baby," Daryl said quietly, and Riley knew he wanted somewhere safe for them.

"I know Daryl…but there's hot water running, so we can shower," Riley told him and he smiled as he held her tightly.

"Should we get Lily cleaned up?" He asked, and Riley smiled, nodding her head as Beth came in with Remy and Adam, saying the shower in their apartment wasn't working correctly. The five of them started to get the hot water running and washed the two laughing babies, playing in the water as they scrubbed the dirt away.

Remy and Beth got soaked as Adam laughed and waved happily, splashing his little hands in the water. Lily sprayed Daryl and Riley with warm water as the two of them got her hair washed.

Riley scrubbed her hair gently before rinsing it and putting the conditioner on her daughter's soft blonde tufts as Lily giggled.

She rinsed the conditioner off and Daryl got a fluffy towel so Lily could be washed as she blew a kiss at Adam who waved her.

Remy chuckled at his son as did Beth and they washed up before going out into the hallway so they could meet the others.

"Me and Remy found some tinned food in someone's apartment," Beth told Riley as they packed up everything and went to have a shower.

* * *

Remy stood under the hot water in relief as his bones were soothed under the soothing hot water. He washed his hair with the nearby shampoo as he heard Beth and Adam laugh in the living room.

He smiled as he rinsed his hair and started putting some conditioner in his greasy hair. He scrubbed the grease, dirt and other shit as he rinsed his hair clean and turned off the shower. He wrapped a towel around his body and saw Beth playing with a clean Adam.

"Can use the shower, darlin'," Remy said softly as he saw her blush after seeing her looking at his reaper tattoo.

It was in the middle of his back and it was of a grim reaper with a scythe. Beth thought it made Remy look mysterious. He went into the bedroom and she smiled before going into the bathroom to shower.

* * *

Beth took off her dirty clothes and pulled off her cowboy boots and socks before pulling off her dirty underwear as she stepped into the bath and turned on the hot water, sighing in delight.

She washed her face with the lavender soap, happy that she would be clean. She finished washing her face and rinsed the soap off before washing her body with the lavender body wash Riley had given her and washed her body thoroughly. She grimaced at seeing the dirt and blood come off her skin before starting to wash her greasy, limp hair with the lavender shampoo and conditioner before combing her hair free of knots, and then rinsed her hair of the soapy water.

Beth rinsed herself off, smiling, and turned the shower off. She wrapped herself in a warm, purple fluffy towel and started to walk to the bedroom when Remy came out and saw Beth wearing only a towel. Her skin was damp, her blonde, wavy hair curling around her face.

Holy shit…

"Shit, I didn't..." Remy said, feeling his cock getting hard at the sight of the beautiful young woman in front of him.

To his shock, Beth giggled and kissed him softly on the lips, her deep blue eyes twinkling before she went into the bedroom to get dressed and Remy swallowed, feeling happy.

He looked at Adam and Toby who were watching him curiously and he laughed.

"Yer mama's got me daydreamin' kiddo," he said, picking up Adam who laughed as Toby simply licked his left hand as they left Beth to get changed in private.

* * *

Emma had started looking around for anything useful when she saw a pair of white ice skating boots and picked them up. She was lost in the memories of her father taking her to the local ice rink to ice skate and wiped her eyes.

She knew her dad and uncle tried to visit her but Dr. Harper wouldn't let them. She remembered screaming for her dad as the two doctors snatched her from her father's arms. She remembered Uncle Bobby promising that they would see her...God bless them they had tried but after her daddy had seen the way they were treated. He tried to take custody of her but because her mom had married a very wealthy man, her dad lost.

She hated Owen Connelly with a fiery passion. For what he had done to her until she was thirteen years old, she couldn't handle it anymore so she told her English teacher, Mrs. Fox who believed her.

Emma remembered saying the words that proved to her dad, aunt, cousin and uncle she was telling the truth.

_"I just want him to stop hurting me, daddy."_

Her mom of course said she was imagining things.

Bitch.

Emma hadn't lied when she said her stepfather was raping her. Why didn't her mother believe her?

She had learnt the answer as soon as she was put in Briarcliff Asylum. Her mother loved Owen and her money more than her. She often wondered if her family was still alive, if her mother and Owen were surviving somewhere, facing all the walkers outside like it was nothing. Wherever they were now, her mother obviously didn't care about her enough.

She had been there since she was ten, and now she was…what? Fourteen? Fifteen? Maybe sixteen? She honestly had no clue. She had lost track of time even before the world ended. The asylum did that to a person. She hated it with a passion.

But now it was burned to the ground, and people were coming after them. She could never get away.

"You okay?"

She spins around suddenly, looking at the voice who had talked before sighing tiredly, seeing it was only Carl. She brushes her auburn hair away from her face and looks back at the ice skates, attempting to shake the memories away.

"Yeah. I'm good. Just memories, you know? Sucks dick." Carl lets out a small laugh at her language, more of a snort anyway, but she smiles all the same. "I never used to curse this much. The asylum did that to me." He places his hands in his pockets, looking at her curiously.

"How did you even get into that place?" She sighs, shaking her head and waving her hand dismissively.

"It's in the past now. Doesn't matter. I'm free from them, and anyone else there who tried to hurt me. We may be being chased down, but we're surviving for real, and that's all that matters." She looks down as one of the German Shepherds trots up to her. She pets his head as he sits near her feet. "I always wanted a dog. My mother never let me get one though."

"Where did you grow up?" Carl asks, walking over to her sitting frame.

"West Virginia, near a small town, but got sent down here for my 'problems.' I miss my home though. Don't miss my mom though, that's for sure. I'm happy with the people I got now. More than I have in a long time."

* * *

Remy and Beth had gone back to their apartment to get ready, which only left Riley and Daryl to use the shower. Daryl had let Riley go first, seeing she was the one who actually did really need a shower. She had blood all over her clothes, and still in her hair from when Carol had slapped her.

Waiting for her to finish, Daryl sat on the couch with Lily next to him, who was playing with Pirate. Watching the little girl, he really came onto something.

He never, ever thought he would be in this place. Ever. He never thought he would have a girl he cared about so much, or a kid, or even a damn dog. The only time he ever got a dog his piss off father had put it down. Now, this was his life. Killing walkers and keeping the girls protected. Never in his life did he ever think about this.

And now, he liked it. A lot.

Pirate jumps off the couch as Lily tries to grab him, and she easily crawls off the seat and onto the floor, following the dog around. Daryl chuckles at the eagerness of the little girl before hearing the water turn off and a door open. Turning his head to look, he feels his jaw drop in slight awe.

Wearing nothing but a black towel and with damp, soft pale skin and blonde hair curling around her face, was Riley, as she came out of the bathroom with clean clothes and underwear. She smiled at Daryl shyly, her blonde hair damp as it gave her an ethereal look. She looked mythical, like an angel or a mermaid from the sea.

_'Or a Goddess,'_ Daryl thought in slight awe as he smiled at her lovingly and stroked her cheek tenderly. Her cheeks were a light pink from the heat of the shower and she kissed him gently, her hands brushing his long hair from his eyes.

"The shower's all yours, baby," she said softly as she gave him clean jeans, a pair of boxers, a black t-shirt along with a black thermal shirt so he could be warm along with socks.

"Thanks. I ain't gonna be long," he said softly as he looked at her long, lean legs that could wrap around his waist...oh Christ.

Daryl nodded and went into the shower as Riley watched him go. She giggled softly as she turned to look at Lily, who was playing with Pirate, who both looked at her as she got dressed.

"I still got it, kids," she said pleased as she pulled on a pair of black cotton panties with black lace around the hem and a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey knitted top with black lace sleeves from Target and the black boyfriend cardigan Beth and her found in a Hollister store. They had found a lot of clothes in the abandoned mall.

She pulled on a pair of socks before tying up her black doctor marten lace up combat boots and drying her hair. She started braiding it so it wouldn't be in her eyes. She wasn't dressing up by any means. She was being comfortable.

Riley heard the water running as Daryl showered and she picked up Lily as Pirate sat at her feet.

"Me and daddy love you, angel," Riley said quietly to Lily, who cooed softly.

She wished at that minute she had her mother's locket.

She loved her mother. She did miss her. She wanted to be the mother that she was to her. And with that, she smiled at Lily who touched her cheek lovingly as Riley cuddled her and waited for Daryl.

* * *

Daryl stood under the shower as he rinsed off the blood, dirt and grime on his skin. As he washed his body thoroughly, his mind wandered to Riley and her beautiful body.

She was four years younger than him, him being thirty-one and Riley being twenty eight.

He was older than her but neither of them cared. He would do anything for her and Lily. He'd die for them. He washed his long dark brown hair and thought of what he and Riley had done last night.

He wanted to make it special when he slept with her, to show her that she meant more to him than just ex. She was his woman, his angel and she healed him in so many ways. She was like him and loved him despite his flaws.

It was like they were meant to be together, even though it meant meeting during the apocalypse. He finished washing his hair as he thought of Riley's soft, beautiful body and light pink lips.

He had come so close to taking her last night. It was like the animal inside of him wanted to ravish her no matter where they were sleeping but the other part of him wanted to do it somewhere where she would feel special.

He groaned as he remembered her soft, alluring moans of pleasure and the way her lips felt against his.

He wondered if this was how falling in love was like.

Most likely yes.

He finished showering and dried off before pulling on his clean boxers and his jeans, putting on his black leather belt along with his t-shirt and shirt. He pulled on his socks and his boots.

He then walked out of the bathroom as he saw Riley singing to Lily softly.

_"Over in Killarney  
Many years ago,  
Me Mither sang a song to me  
In tones so sweet and low.  
Just a simple little ditty,  
In her good old Irish way,  
And l'd give the world if she could sing  
That song to me this day."_

_"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,_  
_Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."_

_"Oft in dreams I wander_  
_To that cot again,_  
_I feel her arms a-huggin' me_  
_As when she held me then._  
_And I hear her voice a -hummin'_  
_To me as in days of yore,_  
_When she used to rock me fast asleep_  
_Outside the cabin door."_

He listened to her intently, closing his eyes as her voice resonated through the room. He loved her voice. It was like honey, sweet, and he just wanted more and more. He knew that God had given her that voice for a reason. Whether it was to just entrance people or make little kids fall asleep, it was there.

And damn was it working.

Lily had her head nestled in Riley's neck as she finished her song, her breathing slow and even. Daryl stepped out and Riley turned around, looking at him with a small smile. Lily lifts her head and looks sleepily at Daryl.

"That another lullaby?" he asks softly. She smiles, nodding her head.

"My mother used to sing it to me when I was a little girl." She looks at him and smiles. "I think my family would have liked you. They always wanted me to find a strong man to protect me if it came down to danger. My mom would love you. Probably try to steal you from me." Daryl chuckles.

"Try to steal me?" He snickers. She shrugs lightly.

"My mom liked bad boys with golden hearts. She nearly married one." His brow furrows.

"Nearly?"

"My dad changed a lot before he got married to my mom." She looks down at Lily and smiles, seeing she was about to fall asleep again. "Either way, he was still a loving father until…you know," she mumbles, feeling her eyes tear up slightly.

Daryl wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. He kisses her hair tenderly as she lays her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I wonder if he and Nate are still alive, ya know? I know he and Uncle Chibs had a bad argument after I got sent to Briarcliff. I remember all the times he and Uncle Chibs would argue. Dad never came to visit me and neither did Nate. Uncle Chibs did though, and so did his wife, Fiona and my cousin Kerrianne," Riley said, smiling sadly.

Daryl held her tightly, wishing he could beat the shit outta of her old man and brother for abandoning her like that. They had left her all because she could see the dead and through no fault of her own.

"My Uncle Tig used to take me on his bike. I loved that bike to shit. Every summer when my old man was gone away in work or jail, Tig would take me to the club house and I'd imagine I was flyin' on his bike. Merle loved Tig like a dad figure," Daryl said softly and Riley smiled warmly.

"My mom loved motorcycles. She had a boyfriend once who would take her on his bike every night. He was in a motorcycle gang called SAMCRO. She and my Uncle Chibs were really close," Riley said fondly.

"She sounds like an amazing woman," Daryl said softly and Riley smiled at him.

"What about your mom?" she asked curiously.

"She grew up in California, Charming. She met my old man when she was nineteen and he was twenty one years old. He was part of the motorcycle club that yer uncle is in. Everyone said what a nice couple they made but my uncle Tig didn't like the way he treated her...he was right in the end. He beat her to shit every time she tried to stop him from hurtin' me and Merle. Things got worse when Rose got born. She was really sick and when she was five years old, she died of TB...was cause of the house we lived in and it was damp. And I remember my momma sayin' that she was an angel in heaven. She was my little sister like my two cousins were," Daryl said looking sad.

Riley hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry, Daryl. You shouldn't have gone through that," she said stroking his cheek tenderly. It comforted him immensely.

"I shoulda looked after her better, Riley," Daryl said ashamed.

Riley cradled his face in her hands tenderly.

"You did Daryl, and Rose loves you," she says softly. "She's watching you from above, and so is your mama, and both of them are so proud of who you've become, and how strong you are. There's nothing to be ashamed of at all."

He looks at her and sees the sincerity in her eyes, her small and soft smile on her face. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer to him, crashing his lips to hers. She responded eagerly, wrapping her free arm around his neck.

Being that Lily was still in her arms, Riley couldn't even try to increase this. So she instead pulls back and lays her forehead against his, their eyes connected and their breathing fast and thankful.

She runs her arm down his back, no words being exchanged between the two, their eyes saying it all. He cups her face and gives her a soft peck, loving the way he skin felt on his hands. So soft, so beautiful. It was like she was an angel from above. Sometimes he honestly thought she was.

He pulls back and looks her right in the eyes, hearing Lily softly cooing in her arms.

"We're gonna get away from these people, and we're gonna be safe," he says in a low tone. "We're gonna make ourselves a nice home, and we're gonna keep Lily safe. And when we find that place, I'm gonna make sure ain't nothin' bad is ever gonna happen." She smiles.

"That a promise?" She asks softly.

"Sure as fuck is. Dixons don't break promises," Daryl told her sincerely as they started packing up. Riley placed Lily in the baby sling so she was strapped across her chest safely as they started coming out of the apartments and headed towards the cars.

Daryl took Riley's hand as they reached the vehicle and got inside the truck as they watched the others get into the vehicles as Toby got in beside Remy, Beth and Adam. Salem was in the car with Michonne, Carl, Emma, Judith and Rick.

Connor, Trinity, Tyresse, Kristi, Carol, Murphy, Maggie and Sister Eunice were in the RV as they all drove on the abandoned highway as the winter sun shone brightly as if it was watching over them.

They passed abandoned cars on the highway, including a burned out car with people inside as if there had been a bad car crash. Riley winced at the scene as Daryl grimaced and drove on.

"We should be in New York in two days," Daryl told her softly and she smiled at the thought of finding somewhere safe, when they saw the most horrific sight.

"Oh my god," Riley said horrified.

* * *

Maggie had been sitting on the sofa in the RV when she saw the ruins of the Alexandria Safe Zone. Smoke was still blowing from the burned ruins and there were bodies everywhere, and people were nailed to wooden crosses.

'THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO PEOPLE WHO CROSS NEGAN, KING OF THE SAVIOURS!' The sign said in bold letters and Maggie almost fainted at the person crucified to the cross.

It was Glenn.

"OH MY GOD NO, GLENN! OH NO GLENN!" Maggie screamed running out of the RV as Murphy hurried after her and she collapsed on her knees at the sight of her husband's mutilated corpse.

Crows were eating at the body and he was missing both eyes now. She noticed and felt sick.

Murphy pulled her away from the scene as she threw up in a bush, her stomach rolling.

This had to be Maggie's husband that she had spoken about.

He swallowed back pain as he looked at the corpse, and that was when he saw Glenn's ghost at the same time Maggie did.

"Glenn?" Maggie whispered shocked.

"Maggie," Glenn said softly.

Maggie felt her eyes burn with tears as she grasped Murphy's hand tightly, and to her surprise, he didn't pull away from her as they and the others stared at Glenn's ghost.

"Glenn?" Rick asked stunned.

"Hey Rick," Glenn said smirking.

"Holy shit," Carl muttered while Emma looked stunned.

"Where are you, Glenn?" Maggie asked tearfully as she wiped her eyes and Glenn smiled at her softly. The others went to give them space and Murphy went to have a cigarette, inhaling it heavily before breathing it out.

"I'm alright Maggie. I'm with my mom and three older sisters," Glenn said soothingly.

Maggie sniffled.

"I know you love Murphy and I'm alright with that Maggie. I'm ok," Glenn assured her as they both looked over at where Murphy was sitting on the steps of the RV, looking blankly at the sky.

"I loved you, Glenn," Maggie said softly and Glenn hugged her.

"I know you did and I love you, but you need to move on and be happy with Murphy. He loves you, loves the baby and you'll have a family. Mally, your dad, mom, stepmom, Shawn, Otis and Patricia and me will watch over you both," Glenn promised.

Maggie smiled then softly.

"You swear on that?" she asks. Glenn smiles and hugs her tightly.

"Of course I do." He pulls back and kisses her forehead, before evaporating into the air. Maggie frowns slightly as she sees him disappear before feeling Murphy and Beth come over discreetly, helping her back into the RV. Riley stood close to Daryl, her arms crossed slightly.

"Was that the Glenn Maggie always talked about?" She asks him quietly. He nods, looking at the ruins of the safe zone.

This could have been them.

If it wasn't for that shitty asylum, this could have been them dead in the ground. This could have been them up on the crosses. No matter how much the asylum made Daryl angry, it had saved their lives, in more than one way.

Riley undoes her arms and sighs sadly, looking at the dead bodies on the ground, feeling grief overwhelm her. She feels Daryl grasp her hand tightly and she gives him a small squeeze, sighing quietly and heading back to the car, letting go of his grip for a split second to get in.

Lily had woken up from her nap, but to prevent her from looking outside, Riley held her close to her chest and made sure her eyes stayed away from the windows until they had successfully driven out of the ruins of the place.

"How could someone be so cruel?" She asks sadly, looking at Daryl with a furrowed brow. "How could someone do something like that? Kill her husband like that? She's pregnant for God's sake! The worst case scenario should have been he stays alive for the baby's birth and then they kill him. This is just…terrible."

Daryl reached over and grabbed her hand again.

"Just don't look," he says quietly as he drove. He didn't know what else to say. This shocked him too. Seeing Glenn like that made him even disgusted. Riley follows his advice and looks down, cuddling a tired Lily, who laid her head against Riley's chest as they drove along the road, leaving the past behind them.


	15. Breaking Point

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 15

* * *

They had been driving non-stop for nearly a day ever since they came across the Alexandria Safe Zone, and when they actually did stop, Riley's legs had fallen asleep to the point where she could barely move them.

Rick decided that they should sleep in the cars for the night as all of them started making dinner and sat around the campfire in warm clothes. Riley and Beth gathered firewood so they could have a small fire while Daryl went to help Rick and Remy look at the map.

It was snowing lightly when they saw Daryl come over with four very fat rabbits that he had caught. Riley and Beth helped skin them before cooking the animals as they all talked quietly.

"We'll be in New York tomorrow," Rick said seriously and they all nodded as they sat around the camp fire, lost in thought.

"Maybe the walkers have left the city in search of food, like they did in Atlanta," Remy suggested and Rick nodded as Remy, Kyle and Tate shared a look.

"Let's hope our old man got eaten alive while at work," Remy said bitterly as Tate snorted.

"Maybe his new lover did him in," he said darkly, tugging at his shirt as Carol slapped them both in disgust.

"What the hell, lady?!" Tate snarled angrily as he held his bruised cheek and Carol glared at him in disgust.

"That's your father you're wishing is dead," She said outraged. To her surprise, the three brothers laughed bitterly.

Remy pulled up the back of his shirt as did Tate and Kyle, causing the others to gasp and Beth, Zoe and Violet looked heartbroken.

Daryl felt his stomach drop in realization.

Their backs were scarred with multiple scars that ran down their backs but Remy had covered up some of his by having a grim reaper tattoo on his skin. It was in a black robe and held a scythe.

His uncle Tig had the same tattoo and Riley realized that her uncle had the same tattoo and so did her dad. It was a biker tattoo.

A SAMCRO tattoo to be specific.

"That's a Sons Of Anarchy tattoo. They're a motorcycle group based in California but they have charters in all of America," Rick said, recognizing the tattoo.

"Can someone please explain why we have gangbangers in our group along with crazy whores?" Carol asked sarcastically.

Everyone froze at that.

"What did ya just say, Carol?" Murphy asked in a dangerously low voice as he glared at Carol. She glared back, showing no fear in her cold, emotionless eyes as she glared at them.

"You heard me Irish IRA Prick! All the women here aside from Maggie are whores! That's right, whores! Daryl, you don't know if Riley has an STD or AIDS but you're sleeping with her and raising a disabled child!" Carol shouted angrily as if she was releasing all the hidden anger and rage as she rounded on Remy.

"You've ruined Beth! She was a sweet girl before she met your sorry, Cajun ass and started mothering a blind child who will probably die!" Carol screamed angrily as Daryl silently got up.

"Yer wrong about them Carol. All of them. They're good, loyal people who've seen a lot of fucked up things," Daryl said calmly, but everyone could hear the warning underneath it.

Maggie squeezed Murphy's hand tightly as her bracelets slid up, showing a four leaf clover tattoo on her right wrist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Carol snarled outraged.

Everyone looked at the tattoo in surprise but Riley wasn't. Her dad, uncle, grandfather and mother had the tattoos.

"They're IRA tattoos, specifically Irish Republican Army tattoos," Trinity said as she looked at Connor who also had a matching tattoo and so did she on her right wrist. Carol slammed her hands on the table, startling Lily, Adam, Jeffrey, Olivia and Andy. Everyone glared at Carol as she ranted and raved on.

"We're not the bad guys, Carol," Connor said calmly as his Irish accent came out strongly.

Carol snorted as Sophia appeared.

"Momma, please stop being so cold." Sophia pleaded and Carol paled at the sight of her beloved lost daughter as she pulled her daughter into her and kissed her lovingly on the head.

"My sweet Sophia, you're alive!" She sobbed hugging her.

"Mom I'm dead, but I'm still here," Sophia said gently.

Carol looked suspicious as she glared at Riley who was rocking Lily gently.

"Stop telling my daughter lies, you bitch!" She screamed angrily.

Daryl had enough.

"ENOUGH!" He yelled angrily and everyone froze.

"Daryl, this woman is a mad woman claiming she can see ghosts!" Carol protested heavily, her eyes wild with anger.

"Because she can! That's the damn reason why Sophia's standin' in front of ya!" he snaps at her. "I'm done with this shit, Carol! I don't know what the fuck happened to ya, but ain't no one here likes it, especially me. Riley is my woman and Lily is my kid, and I don't need ya constantly shittin' on 'em and callin' her all this shit!"

"You just don't want to face reality!" Carol yells back. "She's fucking senile, and you're in too deep to even think about the possibility of her being insane."

"She's not!" Beth exclaims at her. "None of them are! They're part of our group and they help out, and they've done so much for us!" Beth stood close to Remy, who discreetly took her hand into his. Carol sneers at him.

"Yes they are. You have no idea."

"We got some ideas," Tate says numbly. "The fact that you're more the crazy bitch than anyone else in this room." She turns on him and pushes him backwards, him falling to the ground and landing on the pointed end of his knife. He cringes as Violet goes to his side, glaring at Carol.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" She asks angrily, helping Tate up and taking the small part of the knife out. Carol glares.

"There's nothing wrong with me!" She shouts. "You're all just sleeping with them for sex! There's nothing more there! These people think there is!" She explains wildly, looking at her group from before.

Daryl saw red.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YA JUST SAY ABOUT RILEY AND OUR DAUGHTER?!" Daryl snarled, enraged, and Carol glared at him confidently as everyone looked worriedly at the two arguing friends.

"You know what I said! I called her a crazy bitch, and she is crazy! Claiming she can see dead people…no wonder her father and brother never talked about her! She's a disgrace on the family!" Carol yelled disgusted.

Riley felt her eyes burn and before anyone knew what was happening, Carol had thrown freezing cold water at Riley, soaking her and Lily as the little girl cried out in surprise.

Carol lost it.

She let out a terrible like scream and charged at Riley as she started hitting the younger woman. Riley desperately tried to protect Lily who was sobbing hysterically at what was going on.

"YOU STOLE DARYL FROME ME, YOU LITTLE WORTHLESS CUNT OF A BITCH!" Carol shrieked and punched Riley as Riley shoved her away and tried to move away as they saw a herd of walkers swarming towards them.

"Walkers!" Emma yelled, grabbing her double bladed sword.

Riley scrambled up and frantically fought her way towards her family as did Carol. She was clutching a terrified Judith when they heard screaming and crying and looked to see something that would haunt her for a long time.

* * *

Daryl desperately fought off the herd of walkers as he ran to Riley and Lily. His family needed him as they all started shooting at the walkers when Carrie screamed in agony and terror and looked up to see the girl had been bitten.

Five walkers swarmed on top of the girl and started eating her alive as she tried to escape in vain but to no avail. Emma ran to help her but Carl dragged her away as the herd was now feasting on their meal.

He reached Riley and saw she was shivering violently, but was desperately trying to keep Lily warm who was coughing heavily.

"Help me, please Daryl!" Riley begged pleadingly and Daryl carried them both to the others who hurried to help them.

Carol had done this...she had really turned cold.

Beth and Michonne wrapped blankets around the two young girls while Rick and Tate dealt with the remaining walkers. Kristi threw up suddenly, and Daryl saw why.

There was hardly anything left of Carrie. Half of her skin was gone and so was her leg. Her organs were spilled out.

"Jesus," he muttered as he ran to where Riley and Lily were.

"Daryl, are you ok?" Riley asked shivering.

"I'm fine, baby. I'm worried about ya two," he said holding them tightly as Pirate cuddled the three.

Carol was struggling with the rest of the group before Zoe gave her a sedative and she passed out from the drug as Tyresse carried her to the RV.

Everyone was silent as Riley felt herself warm up. Daryl took her to the truck along with Lily so they could change and kept his eyes averted as Riley dressed and put her damp clothes in the back. Tate and Kyle started digging a grave for Carrie. Zoe wrapped her in a white sheet so she wouldn't be seen as a half mutilated corpse.

Daryl pulled Riley and Lily into him tightly. He had nearly lost them. He pulled a thick, warm quilted blanket over them as Beth handed out bowls of rabbit stew that they ate gratefully.

"Carol's asleep," Tyreese told them quietly.

Rick nodded, looking tired and worried.

"We need to do something about her, Rick," Michonne said gravely. Rick sighs.

"I know but we can't leave or kill her, Michonne," Rick said, sighing unhappily.

"She tried to kill Riley and Lily, Rick. She tried to kill my family and I ain't lettin' her hurt them again," Daryl growled darkly as Riley curled into his chest and Lily cooed softly, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Let's not forget that she called our women whores and nearly killed Tate," Remy added coldly as he held Beth and Adam tightly. He was furious that Carol had gotten them nearly killed by a herd.

"She got Carrie killed too. Let's not forget that," Emma said quietly from where she sat next to Carl, who was rocking Judith gently. The little toddler cooed at all of them and sucked her thumb.

"The meds are clearly not workin', mate," Connor said sighing.

"So what do we do?" Kyle asked as Tate got his side bandaged by Violet while Jeffrey and Michael ate with the kids. Salem was fast asleep on Michonne's lap, her tail swishing in the air.

Pirate and Toby were both sitting beside them all quietly, keeping an eye out.

"We'll discuss it when Carol wakes up. Riley and Tat, are you two ok?" Rick asked, looking at the two people who had been injured by Carol's moment of madness.

"We'll be ok," Tate said, rubbing his side as Tyreese came over with Kristi, looking sad.

"We dug a grave for Carrie," Tyreese said quietly and Rick nodded as they all went to stand around Carrie's grave, and Emma looked at her friend's grave quietly.

She should have saved her.

"I'm sorry Carrie," she said quietly. They started to bury her and placed flowers over her grave as they put her small body in the grave.

Beth and Riley started singing a soft, sad song that Carrie would sing back at the asylum. She had said her mother would sing it to her, and the others joined in as the two young women's voices echoed through the woods as they sang the haunting song.

Emma joined in and Carl held her hand as tears swam down the young girl's face.

_**"I'm making flowers out of paper  
While darkness takes the afternoon  
I know that they won't last forever  
But real ones fade away too soon."**_

_**"I still cry sometimes when I remember you**_  
_**I still cry sometimes when I hear your name**_  
_**I said goodbye and I know you're all right now**_  
_**But when the leaves start falling down I still cry."**_

_**"It's just that I recall September**_  
_**It's just that I still hear your song**_  
_**It's just I can't seem to remember**_  
_**Forever more those days are gone."**_

_**"I still cry sometimes when I remember you**_  
_**I still cry sometimes when I hear your name**_  
_**I said goodbye and I know you're all right now**_  
_**But when the leaves start falling down I still cry."**_

They stopped singing and each of them placed a flower at Carrie's grave. Emma waited until they had all left and she crumpled next to the grave of her best friend and looked at the wooden cross with her name.

She then saw morning glories and picked a few before placing the flowers around Carrie's grave, looking sadly at her best friend's grave. From the corner of her eyes she saw a walker stumbling over towards them, its skin peeling off in places.

Emma felt a red haze and ran at it. She stabbed it repeatedly in the head, sobbing brokenly and crumpled.

"FUCK YOU CAROL! FUCK YOU!" She sobbed, burying her face into her jeans. "Fuck Carol, fuck her and fuck you mom and fuck your rich husband!" Emma shouted hatefully. Riley placed Lily in Daryl's arms and walked over to the sobbing girl, taking her in a tight embrace.

Emma turns her body and cries into Riley's shoulder, letting out all the anger and sadness she felt. Riley rubbed her back lightly, knowing how much she needed this. She had been so strong, and she knew the girl needed a break down after everything she went through.

Emma pulls back a second later and looks at Riley, nodding her head and wiping the tears from her face. Riley wipes some of them away, smiling sadly. Emma takes a deep breath and stands up with the help of Riley, taking her over to the rest of the group and sitting her down near the fire.

"You okay now?" She asks quietly. Emma nods, smiling softly up at Riley.

"I'm good," she says quietly. Riley smiles and stands up.

"I think we should get to sleep. It's been a long day." Everyone agrees and people slowly start to retreat back to their cars, Riley going next to Daryl and taking Lily into her arms, who had fallen asleep thankfully.

When they reach their truck, Daryl mentions something about talking to Rick to see when they would leave, but Riley's hand reaches out and grasps his own, stopping him from going anywhere.

"Stay with me."

* * *

Daryl nodded and wordlessly pulled her into his strong arms as they watched it rain heavily. He stroked her hair tenderly. He was furious at Carol for nearly getting all of them killed.

What the fuck were they going to do? They needed to do something but Daryl couldn't bring himself to hurt Carol. She was his friend, but he wasn't going to allow her getting away with hurting Riley and Lily.

"Are ya ok?" Daryl asked softly, cupping Riley's face in his rough hands. She looked pale but there was colour coming back into her cheeks as she smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm fine. Don't worry baby," she said, kissing him tenderly.

Daryl leaned into the kiss, his lips meeting hers as the two lovers kissed passionately. He felt her slide a hand under his shirt and feel the scars that marred his back, along with the tattoos.

"You're beautiful," she murmured softly, causing Daryl to shake his head in denial at what she was saying. But she cupped his face lovingly in her hands and kissed his face tenderly, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine and his lower body.

"Men ain't beautiful, especially me, sweetheart," he said gruffly.

"You are beautiful. Every part of you is, and the scars are a sign that you became the man you are today. Don't let your father torment you. It's here what matters," Riley said firmly as she placed her hand over his heart, making Daryl's eyes burn with emotion.

She had no idea how much her words meant to him, how her kind, compassionate words soothed, assured and comforted him. She didn't see him as a monster. She thought he was a warrior.

If it was possible, he could honestly say he loved her more.

Riley smiled at him and kissed where his heart beat softly, and he took a shaky breath when she spoke.

"Can I touch you?" She asked huskily. Her voice had turned soft and seductive, her light blue eyes, turning dark as the moon shone on them through the truck.

"Course ya can, sweetheart," he said roughly, and Riley started placing kisses on his body, his face, cheeks, forehead, nose, his neck, and his mouth, slowly, almost tortuously.

He had never wanted her so badly as he did now.

"Riley," he growled hoarsely.

Riley smiled at him and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I want your hands on me, Daryl Beau Dixon. I know you said that you wanted to take me properly but...I want you to touch me Daryl, and I want to touch you," she said passionately.

She ran her hands against his chest as she felt him reach to her jeans. He slid his hand up along her warmth, through her jeans.

He groaned when he saw her lean back, closing her eyes. She looked so fuckin' sexy and it drove him crazy. She was his woman, his mate.

She pressed herself against him and let him pay attention to her.

"This is mine," he said roughly, lifting his hand to unbutton her jeans. He fiddled a moment before sliding his hand into her wet pussy. He growled at feeling the wetness that was soaking her purple panties.

She let out a gasp. She had never been touched by a man she cared for. Never willingly. She had been nervous to find out what would happen when they got to this point. Granted they had touched before but never like this. But here they were. She felt good.

"Daryl," she moaned as she kissed his neck. She ground into his hand. She moaned just at the thought of him inside her.

"I'm here angel," Daryl growled, sliding his other hand into her bra and rolled her perfect breasts in his hands. Riley moaned softly and dug her nails into his sides.

He moved his fingers, getting to know her body. He had to admit, he had no idea what he was doing. But she seemed to like it so he continued. She brought her hand around to his, guiding him to her cunt. Another sweet gasp fell from her lips as she broke their kiss momentarily.

"Daryl," she moaned, moving her hand around, cupping him. "Oh god Daryl!" She squeezed him as she fell apart in his arms, her body rocked with pleasure. She sighed deeply, falling against his chest as he continued on rubbing her throbbing nub as she rocked into him, her core clenching his finger as she orgasmed again.

He slid his hand out of her body and as he held her close. He slipped them into his mouth, cleaning them, tasting her. But as he did this he felt her hand move again, trying to open his fly. "Shit, Riley," Daryl groaned gravelly as she started to pump his cock slowly before taking him into her mouth and sucked him.

He tangled his hands into her soft, wavy hair as he started pounding her mouth, and she started playing with her nipples, pinching and pulling the darkened pink buds as he dragged her into him and suckled her breasts greedily. This woman was his, all fuckin' his, and god he loved her.

Little did the loving couple know that the grey haired woman from before had woken up, and stepped outside, watching heavily from behind the safety of a car, her fingers reaching into her own jeans.

* * *

The next morning came and went as everyone woke up slowly. When Riley and Daryl woke up, neither wanted to get up. Lily was asleep in the front, and they wanted to just stay in that car and lay in each other's arms. But both of them knew that they had to keep moving on, if not just for safety.

So they kissed a little, Daryl helping her get dressed afterwards, shared another peck, and got up. Lily had woken up when the door was shut, as Daryl went over to talk to Rick before they left, and she giggled lightly at Riley, who picked her up in her arms.

"Morning little girl," she says softly. "And how are you feeling now?" She was answered with a giggle, and Riley smiles. "I'm guessing that's good," she chuckles, stepping out of the car and feeding her slowly.

Soon after, they had all started driving once more on the road, a mere few hours away from New York, and Riley could feel her heart race as they drove closer and closer.

She hadn't been near the city in ten years. She hadn't been in New York in ten years. She hadn't been anywhere in ten years. What if she came across her family? Her brother? Her dad?

She didn't know what she would do.

It was lightly snowing outside as they drove, and Lily looked out the window happily, her mouth opening in a small smile and light giggles.

Riley smiled at Lily's delight at seeing the snow as they continued on driving. Daryl had turned on the heating so it was warm as they were now five minutes away from New York and reached the road that led to the city

She felt her hands shake slightly as they soon saw the ruins of the once populated city and Daryl couldn't help but see trashed cars, abandoned trucks, fire trucks, ambulances and broken down cars that had the doors open along with dead bodies strewn on the road that had decomposed over the years since the outbreak.

Two years since the outbreak. That was how long it had been. Daryl guessed a lot of people had been trying to flee the city when it became overrun. He saw army tanks along the road as they reached Brooklyn and Riley saw her childhood home.

The apartment building complex looked broken down and had a haunted look about it as Daryl stopped the truck and squeezed her hand tightly.

"Ya alright?" He asked softly, and Riley nodded, taking a deep breath as they exited the car and surveyed the building as a Beth came over with Remy.

"Is this where you lived?" Beth asked softly, hugging Riley. She nodded, fighting back tears as she looked at the house she had lived in since she was a baby and left when she was eighteen years old.

"Yeah, this is where I lived," Riley said quietly and saw the dumpster she had landed on during her suicide attempt and walked passed it as the others followed.

Daryl followed Riley while Michonne, Maggie, and Kristi stayed behind to watch over the babies when he saw a familiar young girl walking up the stairs to the roof and shock ran through him.

It was Riley, and she looked different.

Her hair was blowing around her face as she walked towards the edge of the building, and she was yelling.

"Just leave me alone! Why won't you leave me alone?" She cried before looking thoughtful. "Ok," she said softly and standing on the edge of the building, she jumped, her body flying in the air as Daryl watched in horror.

She landed in the dumpster with a sickening crack as he hurried over and saw her body disappear. It had been a vision of what Riley had been driven to do.

He quickly followed the others into the apartment building and saw Riley was looking around the main room with the others.

He then saw a photo of her on the pin board.

_**'In loving memory of Riley Emma Brooks.'**_

**_'Born October 31'st 1984 - Died June 5th 2002.'_**

**_'Loving Daughter and Loving Sister.'_**

* * *

Daryl saw Riley tremble.

Her brother and father had lied and said she was dead. The only people who believed that wasn't true was her uncle, her aunt and cousin.

"Those fucking assholes," she mutters under her breath, turning to the kitchen. She saw all the food was gone, all the supplies, even the shotgun her father kept on top of the fridge. He had used that plenty of times, especially living in Brooklyn.

She goes down the hallway and sees the three doors. The first one was her parents' bedroom, peeking inside. There were no pictures inside, all of them being gone or taken away. The drawers were ransacked, and some for the furniture lay on the ground. Looked like it had been stripped clean.

She moves away and looks in the next room, seeing her brother's room. She snorts in disgust. Still the same pretentious bullshit.

His room looked completely fine, nothing having been moved except for a few pieces of clothing. There was his bed, still made, not even touched, and the shelves were filled with things. All sorts.

There were trophies on one, with medals on the other, all from being great in school and in sports. There were books on the shelves, some of them being fantasy, some of them being regular, but it was a good diversity of books.

Action figures lined the shelves as well, a lot of comic book characters and movie villains. Nathan had always had a fascination with the Joker.

She shakes her head and moves away from his room, finally making it to the last bedroom at the end of the hall. She hesitates for a moment before placing her hand on the knob and opening it slowly.

She steps inside and feels all the memories and emotions rush back to her in a flurry of movements and gestures, and she feels a gasp leave her mouth as she covers it with her hand.

Same white walls. Same bed. Same books on her desk. Same computer. Same stuffed animals. Same pictures. Same TV. Everything was the same. It was like it hadn't been touched at all.

She walks over to her bed and sits down on it, remembering all the times she had slept, cried, studied, and cried even more. It was like her life was always on this bed. She never knew how much she would miss it.

She stands up and looks at her closet, seeing all her clothes. She hadn't seen these in ages. She wondered if they still fit.

Backing up, she crosses her arms and feels a few tears streak down her face, looking outside the window. All the shit she went through…she never thought she would give anything to go through it again. The asylum made her want to live here again, back in this hellhole she called a home after her mother died.

It was like they didn't care at all.

She hears the door close behind her and she turns around sharply, wiping her tears away, only to see it was Daryl.

Daryl didn't say anything as he pulled her into him and held her tightly. She cried into his chest, her sobs ripping through her chest as she gripped his shirt tightly, letting out all the sadness, pain, bitterness and anger as she clung onto him. Daryl simply held her tightly as she stopped crying and her sobs turned into soft sniffles.

"Sorry," she said apologetically as she wiped her eyes and Daryl gently bathed wiped them with a flannel. It soothed her eyes as she looked around the bedroom that she had once called home so many years ago and took a deep, steadying breath before taking Daryl's hand tightly as they started packing away everything into bags.

"Ain't got nothin' to be sorry about, Riley," he said softly and held her tightly. They packed all of her things into bags. The clothes could be shared out between the girls as Riley packed up all of the stuffed teddy bears into a bag so Judith, Olivia, Andy, Adam and Lily could have them, along with Jeffery and Michael.

She then saw her pink ballet shoes, the old grand piano that had been made out of cherry wood and had belonged to her mother's family since the Second World War, and the harp that her mother had gotten for her from a second hand store that had only needed new strings. She walked over to the piano and started to play a song that her mother had sung as Daryl and the others listened from the different rooms.  
_**  
"Oh lord live inside me  
Lead me on my way  
Oh lord live inside me  
Lead me on my way."**_

_**"Lead me home**_  
_**Lead me home."**_

_**"Oh lord in the darkness**_  
_**Lead me on my way**_  
_**Oh lord in the darkness**_  
_**"Lead me on my way**_

_**"Lead me home**_  
_**Lead me home."**_

_**"Hummm**_  
_**Hummm."**_

_**"Oh lord heaven's waiting**_  
_**Open up your door**_  
_**Oh lord heaven's waiting**_  
_**Open up your door."**_

_**"Lead me home,"**_ Riley finished singing the haunting song as she stopped playing the piano and turned to look at Daryl with pained eyes, but she looked strong, and swallowed.

"Let them believe I'm dead. I have my family. I have my uncle, aunt and cousin," she said strongly as her blue eyes flashed angrily.

Daryl squeezed her hand comfortably as Beth entered with Remy and the others.

"You've got us Riley."

"I know, and I'm very lucky," Riley said softly as she hugged all of them tightly and went into the bathroom to grab all of the hygiene products that were left over and placed them in a bag.

She then met the others who were in the kitchen grabbing all of the food and saw the family photo albums. She grabbed them and smiled softly before placing them in her bag along with the camera and video camera as they all started to leave when Riley saw orchids growing in a front of a marble statue of an angel and walked over.

It was Saint Mary and she was cradling baby Jesus in her arms. Riley smiled, and Daryl picked an orchid and placed it in her hair as she smiled at him. Remy found a bluebell before putting it in Beth's hair, causing her to kiss him tenderly.

Remy smiled at her as they surveyed the abandoned apartment building.

"It must have been a hotel at one point," Beth said looking at the French windows and the roof garden with blooming flowers that were now fully grown.

"This place has seen better days," Remy said as they walked back and saw Connor giving Trinity a lily. She smiled at him and kissed him as Murphy gave Maggie a red rose.

Maggie kissed him on the cheek.

Murphy didn't blush but he pulled her into him as they started packing away the newly found supplies when they heard the sound of motorcycles. All of them looked up to see a group of men on motorcycles.

Daryl recognized one of them though instantly as did the man on the bike as he stopped the engine and walked towards, his Californian accent coming out.

"Daryl?"

* * *

Daryl places one of the boxes in one of the trucks and walks over to the man, the group watching in curiosity as the men embraced in a tight hug. The older man laughed in disbelief. Riley places one of her own boxes down and grabs a bubbling Lily from inside the truck.

"Can't believe this shit," the man laughs when he pulls back, placing a hand on Daryl's shoulder. "That really you, son? Flesh and bones?" Daryl nods, a look of shock on his face.

"Yeah," Daryl chuckles lightly. The man smiles and looks at the group, who was still looking curiously and cautiously at the man.

"You gonna introduce me or not, son?" he asks, snickering slightly. Daryl blinks a bit before shrugging off, seeming to break out of his shocked state. "Don't worry. I got it. I'm not here to hurt ya'll," he starts off. "I'm Daryl's uncle. Tig's the name."

"I thought you were gone, man," Daryl mumbles. Tig chuckles.

"Still alive and standing." Riley comes up to Daryl with Lily in her arms, and Tig smiles softly. "Gonna tell me who this young lady is?"

Daryl looks behind him and sees Riley there with a small half smile, already knowing who the man was.

Daryl takes her hand and pulls her foreword to his side, Lily giggling in Riley's arms.

"Yeah," Daryl says quietly, smiling softly. "Uncle Tig, this is Riley, and my daughter Lily." Tig smiles at Riley.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Riley," he says kindly, then looking at Lily. "And you too, little lady." Lily laughs as Riley smiles.

"It's nice to meet you too. Daryl's told me a lot." Tig chuckles.

"I'm sure he has. Plenty of stories with this boy. Speaking of which, why are you in New York? Last I saw you, you were livin' with Merle." Daryl feels his face fall slightly at the mention of his brother, and Tig notices. "Sorry, man."

"It's okay. I've gotten over it. We were lookin' for somewhere safe. Georgia ain't that great anymore. Plenty of bad shit down there."


	16. Family Reunion

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 16

* * *

"You're telling me. We had to leave California. Place was swarming with bad people so we packed our shit up and left. Lost people though, and Bobby wanted to look for his niece Emma, and Chibs is looking for his niece Riley," Tig said as they saw one of the men on the bike pull over and pull off his helmet as he spotted Emma.

Emma dropped the bag she was carrying and ran to her uncle who scooped her up, hugging her tightly as did the other man. That had to be her dad, Ben Munson who had been in the USA Navy Seals.

"Daddy, Uncle Bobby!" She sobbed, hugging them both tightly.

The two men hugged her tightly as the other man looked up and pulled off his helmet. His hair was grey and pulled in a ponytail but what got Riley's attention was the familiar scars across the man's face. They were in the way a Glasgow smile would be.

Only one person that Riley knew had that scar as she swallowed back nerves, but the man looked at her and froze before climbing off the bike and walked towards her.

"Riley?" The faint Scottish accent asked thickly, and Riley felt her eyes burn slightly.

"Uncle Chibs?" She asked softly as the man pulled her into a tight hug. She happily returned it as her uncle kissed her hair in a fatherly way that made Daryl smile.

"Look at you lass, all grown up," Chibs said proudly but noticed the scars on her arms. His face turned dark with anger as he looked her over as Carol came out.

"Did those people at the fucking asylum do this to you?" He asked dangerously as he looked at her cut hair, the haunted look in her blue eyes and the scars on her arms.

"That and worse. Not just to me but to my friends. This is my old man, Uncle Chibs," Riley said, wrapping an arm around Daryl as Chibs noticed him and smiled proudly, making the scar on his mouth more prominent. No one minded aside from Carol, who looked disgusted.

"What happened to that man's face?" She said loudly.

"A so called 'friend' of mine scarred me, but I repaid the favor, miss," Chibs said calmly as he looked at Riley and Daryl. Lily cooed at him sweetly and he smiled. "This my niece, Riley?" He asked, impressed and proud.

Riley and Daryl smiled at each other as Carol watched on jealously.

"You mean their disabled orphan," she said snidely.

Riley glared at her coldly.

"My daughter isn't disabled Carol!" She hissed enraged.

Chibs frowned at Carol.

"Who are you, Miss?" He asked politely.

Carol gave him a sweet smile that made Riley want to strangle her.

"I'm Carol Peletier. Daryl's wife."

"No, yer not," Daryl growls at her. His anger at her from the night before was still very well-known and vibrating off him, as Riley glares and held Lily closer to her.

Chibs furrows his brow at the woman.

"I'm gonna guess she's delusional?" Chibs asks Riley.

"That and more," she mutters. Carol glares at her hatefully.

"I'm not fucking crazy!" She snarls, walking over angrily. Daryl steps in front of Riley and Lily protectively while Chibs crosses his arms.

"I'm sorry, Miss Peletier, but I think Daryl already has a woman. And trust me when I say this. If you screw with my girl's happiness, I will end you." Everyone stares at him in shock, but no one made a move to stop him. Maybe this was what would wake up Carol.

She opens her mouth and closes it like a fish for a few seconds before sneering at the man and stomping off, going back into the car and slamming the door. Riley smiles at Chibs.

"Thank you," she mouths to him. He smiles at her.

"No problem, sweetie," he mouths back to her. She smiles brightly and grabs Daryl's hand once more, kissing his cheek to calm his temper. He looks down and smiles at her softly while Tig scoffs at the woman.

"That woman is fucked up."

"You're telling us. She set fire to a motel we were staying at and last night, she got Emma's best friend killed," Violet said bitterly as she pulled her light brown hair away from her face.

"Is Mom...and him with you guys?" Emma asked Bobby and Charlie quietly and they both shook their heads in response to her question as Charlie hugged his daughter tightly.

"No, baby girl. Yer mama ain't with us. Last I heard she was in Texas with her rich husband on a holiday," Charlie said disdainfully. Emma nodded, not looking surprised.

Daryl looked at Tig then intently.

"Are Dawn and Fawn with ya, Tig?" he asked referring to his two female cousins and Tig looked pained before swallowing.

"Fawn's alright, but Dawnie...she was killed by a group a couple of months ago, son. She was on a run and they burned her alive in front of me...couldn't do shit, so it's just me, Felicity and Calvin," he said, smiling sadly.

Daryl looked pained at the loss of his cousin. He and Dawn had been close as kids and knowing she had died like that killed him.

"So ya finally got with yer neighbour?" he joked and Tig chuckles slightly then.

"She's a good woman, and her kid is great. You'll like him, Dare," he said, smiling slightly and paused. "What happened to Merle?" he asked seriously, and Daryl looked pained then.

"We were having a war with another group ran by a man called the Governor, and Merle got killed by him after killin' five of his men. He died a hero," Daryl said sadly.

Tig looked upset.

"At least he did something good," Tig said proudly and then saw how tired all of them looked and paused. "You lot don't know a group called Briarcliff and Elite Hunting, do you? Because we're having problems with them," he said seriously.

"They're the ones we're running from. They tortured, beat and raped us," Violet said quietly as Riley hugged Lily. Chibs stilled.

"Did they rape you, Riley?!" Chibs growled furious at his brother's stupidity and cruelty.

Riley nodded looking ashamed and Chibs softened as he hugged her tightly.

"You're all coming with us to Fort Charming."

"Where's that?" Rick asks, placing his hands on his hips in confusion. "I've never heard of that."

"Because it wasn't around before all this. Bunch of people formed it a while back. Good people. People who did good things before all this. We've been working with them for a while, heading out to the city to grab stuff. It's like a community there. Houses to live in, places to eat. Heat as well. Got plenty of stuff there."

Some of the group looked at each other. Communities were sometimes good and sometimes bad, but Tig saw this and shook his head.

"We ain't like Briarcliff or Elite's. We want to keep you safe. All of you look tired. The people there wouldn't be surprised if we brought you back. Especially with all this supplies."

Daryl looks at Riley and Lily, thinking over Tig's voice. He loved his family more than life itself, and this place looked good. They were tired, and honestly he wanted to have one night where everyone wasn't sleeping with one eye open.

"We're comin'," Daryl says. Riley smiles slightly at the words, Chibs offering her a grin. "How far away is it?"

"Ain't that far. Few miles out of the city, near the edge of the Bronx. You follow us and we can get you there in no time."

"We'll be happy to go," Rick said nodding as did the others. Carol remained silent and for that Daryl was grateful as they all got back into the cars and started driving after Chibs, Bobby and Charlie, with Emma riding on her dad's bike along with him.

* * *

Remy was honestly relived that they were going to Fort Charming. It sounded like a good place. He drove the truck and Toby snored along with Adam as Beth curled into him as they drove near to the Bronx.

"I'm glad Riley found her Uncle," Beth said softly. She was happy that Riley had found some family.

"I am too. He and his wife and daughter were the only ones who'd visit her. Her dad and brother never visited or wrote to her. My grandparents, stepdad and sister came to visit me weekly. It was hard on my sister though," Remy said, sighing as he thought of Marie. He hoped she was ok.

Beth squeezed his hand tightly as they drove past the Bronx. Sure enough they could see a community surrounded by cars as they saw people on watch. At least they weren't clueless like other groups.

"Who'd you bring, Chibs?" A blonde haired man asked wearily as he went to greet them all.

"My niece, Tig's nephew and their group. They're good people Jackie boy," Chibs assured him and Jax smiled happily then.

"You finally found them then?" He asked pleased, and Chibs and Tig nodded as two men let them inside and they all curiously got out as a woman with coffee coloured skin and curly black Afro hair came out. She was coughing slightly.

"Fillip, where have you been?" She asked amused, but froze at seeing Riley coming out of the car with Daryl, Lily and Pirate as did the others.

"Aunt Fiona?" Riley said shyly, and Fiona pulled her into a tight, motherly hug that Riley happily returned.

She then looked at Daryl and kissed him affectionately on the cheeks and forehead before kissing Lily's forehead, making the baby girl giggle happily.

"I had a feeling you were coming. The spirits didn't lie to me, Riley Emma Brooks Telford," Fiona said knowingly as she coughed heavily and Chibs went to assist his wife.

"You're sick, Aunt Fi?" Riley asked worriedly and Fiona signed sadly as Kerrianne hurried over.

"Cancer sweetheart." Riley's eyes widened as one of her hands covers her mouth in shock. Fiona waves Kerrianne off, telling her she was fine, and that she wanted to talk to Riley. The woman nods and steps away as Fiona smiles sadly. "I know, it's sad, but I'm powering through."

"I…I never heard…"

"It started when the world went to shit," Fiona says quietly. "I'm sorry you had to find out like this, but at the same time I'm glad. I'm seeing you alive, and that's all that matters to me." Riley takes her hand off her mouth, a frown evident on her face.

"I'm so sorry," she whispers shockingly. Fiona smiles sadly again.

"There's nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. You're alive, and that's all that matters." She hugs her tightly, looking at Daryl from behind. "Now, are you gonna tell me who this young man is?" She chuckles. Riley pulls back and smiles slightly, still feeling shock from the announcement, but she steps back and pulls Daryl forward.

"This is Daryl, and our daughter, Lily," she says softly. Fiona smiles at Daryl.

"You better be keeping my niece safe," she warns him jokingly. "I'll hurt you if you're not."

"Doin' the best I can," Daryl says quietly as Lily cooed at Fiona. The older woman smiles, looking at the little girl.

"I gotta say, that kid is adorable. Is she yours?" She asks, looking at Daryl and Riley. Riley shakes her head.

"She's not biologically, but we found her abandoned, and we love her like she is." Fiona smiles again.

"That's great, Riley. I always knew you would be a great mother, from the moment I met you." Riley smiles at her aunt thankfully as Jax from before comes down, standing next to a happy looking Chibs. He smiles and places his hands in his pockets.

"Ya'll are gonna need homes if you're staying."

"There's a lot of empty homes near us. They just need a lot things put inside, but we have hot water thanks to the solar power," Jax told them as he showed them to their houses which were on the same path as Chibs and Fiona.

"This place is incredible," Beth said amazed, and Jax chucked softly before his face turned sad as he thought of something.

"It took us a long time to make it like this. We all lived in California but walkers were swarming there and so were groups of people," Jax said, sighing as he showed them all to a house that they all loved.

"Have you seen dad or Nathan?" Riley asked Chibs quietly who shook his head sadly, anger in his eyes.

"No lass I haven't. Yer da and I haven't spoken since yer grandfather's funeral. He didn't talk to us but did say he was heading up north when this shit happened," Chibs said grimly.

Riley nodded in understanding as a young woman came over and Jax hugged her tightly.

"Everyone this is Tara Knowles Teller, my wife. She's the doctor here and does the medical things, along with Chibs and my mother," Jax said smiling, and they all smiled then.

"If you'll all come with me, I'll check you over," she offered, and they all nodded as they followed her and the others as Tig, Chibs and Jax went with them along with Fiona.

There was a hospital that they were led to, and Riley saw a children's ward with expectant mothers. Murphy held Maggie's hand tightly.

"Right. I'm going to check over the women while Chibs checks over the men. We won't hurt you," Tara assured them and everyone believed her, aside from Carol, who scoffed.

"This is like Woodbury," she said darkly, causing Jax to glare at her.

"We're nothing like that fucked up group or Elite, the Saviours and Briarcliff. We don't rape, steal, sell kids and torture people, and kill," Jax said as a dark haired woman with blonde highlights came in.

"What's going on here, everyone?" She asked calmly as a woman with light brown hair came over.

"Dare?" She asked, recognizing her cousin.

"Hey Fawn," Daryl greeted warmly.

She hugged him and saw Riley. She hugged her next as Carol whispered to Beth and Riley.

"Great. Biker whores,"

"Stop it Carol," Riley warned, glaring at the woman who huffed as Tara and Gemma led them to a ward where people were waiting to check them over, and asked if any of them suffered any illnesses.

"You're all going to be put into quarantine for a couple of days. Just a precaution," Tara told them, and they all nodded in understanding as they followed her and were examined as Maggie and Murphy went to be checked over.

* * *

"Now, we'll just take some blood to see how your blood pressure is. What blood type are you?" Tara asked softly as she checked Maggie over as Gemma went to get the equipment for the ultrasound.

"O positive," Maggie said softly as Murphy squeezed her hand tightly.

"You?" Tara asked Murphy, as she smiled at the couple.

"O positive. Same as my twin brother Connor," Murphy answered as he looked at his right middle index finger which said Aequitas, the Latin word for justice. Maggie squeezed it gently.

"Alright, let's see how the little one is doing," Tara said and smoothed the gel as Maggie's baby popped on the screen. They saw a baby sucking its thumb as Beth and Remy came in with the others to see.

"Do you want to know the sex?" Tara asked gently.

"Yes please," Maggie said thickly as her eyes shone with tears.

"You're having a little boy," Tara said warmly.

Murphy was quiet as he thought of Mally, the little boy he had lost, and he couldn't help but find it ironic that he had found Maggie again and she was having her dead husband's child.

He didn't resent them though. It just hurt.

"Is everything ok?" Maggie asked worriedly and Tara smiled as did Margaret and Gemma.

"Baby's fine. Got all fingers and toes," she said reassuringly.

"See? Yer boy's alright," Murphy told Maggie softly as Tara wiped off the gel and they were taken to a medical room where the others were waiting. Beth hugged her tightly as did Remy, who smiled softly.

"We're having a baby boy!" Maggie announced happily and everyone cheered as they were checked over by Tara and Margaret. Daryl stood beside Riley as they were taken into a medical room.

"I'm so happy for you, Maggie," Beth said happily as she hugged her sister.

Maggie hugged her back tightly as they all went to a medical room.

* * *

Riley had changed into a medical gown and was grateful Daryl and Lily were with her. She held his hand tightly as a young woman with black hair cropped into bangs came in and she instantly relaxed.

"Hello Riley. I'm Tara Knowles Teller, and I'm just going to check you over," she said gently.

Riley nodded, giving her a shy smile. The last time she had been checked over had been by Nurse Glockner, and she had been horrible and rough with the women's medical check-ups and examinations.

Tara put on a pair of latex gloves as she told them that she would be only a minute and left as Daryl sat on the chair beside her, Lily asleep peacefully.

"Are they gonna hurt ya?" He asked worriedly.

Riley smiled at his concern.

"I'm gonna be fine. These people are safe. They're not like the asylum people. They're not Dr. Harper. No one is." Daryl nods and looks at the sleeping Lily. Riley smiles slightly. "You know, we're in a safe place now." He looks up at her with a furrowed brow.

"Yeah," he says quietly. "We are." She pulls him closer to her and connects her lips with his. A bit surprised, he returns the kiss, pulling back a moment later with a small smirk on his face. "What was that for?" he chuckles. She shrugs.

"Well, you said that when we find a safe place…we'd finally do it. I guess I'm just warming up." She said this in the best seductive voice she could muster, and it seemed to be working, as his eyes turned a darker shade of blue. One of his arms wraps around her waist.

"Guess we could do that," he murmurs, capturing her lips again. She smiles into the kiss and closes her eyes before the door opens. Both of them pull apart sheepishly quick while Tara chuckles, walking over to the table across from the small bed in there.

"It's fine. Not like I've never seen it before." Riley feels her cheeks light up in embarrassment, but she smiles to herself as she waits for Tara to start.

Tara pulled a sheet over Riley's lower body and pulled out a book as she started writing down their details in a medical book for all of the residents as Riley held Daryl's hand tightly.

"Do you have any high blood pressure?" Tara asked softly as she took Riley's blood pressure. Riley looked thoughtful as she thought back to her medical exams and shook her head.

"No, not that I know of," Riley answered softly and Tara nodded as she took off the blood pressure wrap around her arm. She checked her stab wound, which had healed nicely as Tara took out the stiches. It tickled slightly.

"Any headaches or problems with your eyes?" she asked, shining a small light in Riley's eyes. They seemed perfectly fine and Riley shook her head in denial.

"No, nothing like that," Riley answered quietly.

Tara nodded and made sure she had her equipment.

"Ok. Riley could you put your legs in the stir ups?" Tara asked gently. Riley nodded as she placed her legs on the stir ups as Daryl helped her and Tara sat at her side.

Tara noticed scarring on her inner thighs and very old scars on her stomach. There was a very long scar that curved over her left breast, as if someone had slashed at her.

"Daryl didn't do that...it was the men and women at the asylum...who did that Tara," Riley said, answering her unspoken question. Her voice had turned quiet and sad. Shame and self-disgust was obvious in the young woman's eyes.

"I know he didn't, honey," Tara said gently, and gave Daryl an apologetic look that he nodded at.

"Ok, so you're going to feel some pressure here Riley. If it hurts at all, just tell me to stop," Tara told her gently. Riley nodded as Tara pulled out a speculum and examined her.

Riley gripped Daryl's hand tightly in a vice like grip. She looked quiet and had her eyes closed tightly.

Daryl kissed her hair tenderly, whispering it was ok.

"Nearly done, Riley," Tara said comfortingly, and Riley nodded when she spoke.

"Will I be able to have kids or...am I too damaged?" She asked, dreading the answer.

Tara couldn't help but feel pissed at the asylum people who had clearly hurt Riley and her female friends.

"You can honey, but can I just talk to your man outside for a minute if that's ok?" she asked. Riley nodded, smiling slightly as she watched them go outside.

* * *

Tara closed the door behind her, hearing the lock click as she turned to Daryl, who had his arms crossed in question. Tara sighs and walks closer to him, her own arms crossing across her chest.

"Did you know about those scars?" she asks quietly. "On her legs and stomach?" Daryl nods.

"Known about 'em for a while," he mumbles. Tara lets out a deep breath and looks him in the eyes.

"I know she said that you didn't cause any of those scars, but I can never be too sure." Daryl's brow furrows and his eyes widen in disgust.

"I didn't do any shit to her!" He whispers fiercely at Tara. "I love 'er! I would never do anythin' like that to her!" Tara places her hands up in the air in defense.

"I'm sorry!" She says quickly. "But I can never be too sure. Sometimes the women lie and we have to ask the men. It's just for precaution." Daryl snorts, going to the door to open it back up.

"Yeah, sure, 'precaution,'" he mocks, shaking his head. He opens the door and steps back in, seeing Riley was staring at the door with a curious expression. She smiles at Daryl as he comes back in.

"So what was it about?" He shakes his head.

"Nothin'," he mumbles as Tara comes back in. Lily now woke up and looked around, a small smile enveloping on her face. She looks at Daryl and giggles lightly.

"Hey there, baby girl," he said, picking her up. Tara smiled at seeing Daryl and Riley bonding with Lily who giggled happily and clapped her hands. Tara finished looking over Riley when she looked at Daryl.

"I'm sorry," she said, meaning it, and Daryl nodded at her in understanding. He understood why she had to ask as they left and went to join where the others were waiting for them.

Daryl waited until Riley had moved a bit further down and looked at Tara.

"I'm sorry for goin' off like that. I just get pissed at thinkin' of her bein' hurt like that," he said, sighing as he watched Lily and Riley play together happily in the waiting room.

"I understand. You're a lot like Tig," Tara said chuckling as she guided them to a room with a crib. They were next door to Remy, Beth and Adam as they looked around in awe. "There's hot water and bathing products. There's a radio if you need anything as well," Tara said with a smile as Jax joined her.

"Thank you," Remy said meaning it as Beth cuddled Adam who cooed. Tara spotted the two dogs and cat. She smiled widely.

"There's a children's nursery in the main area of Fort Charming. All of the kids go there to learn survival skills and the babies are looked after there," she told them and they smiled.

"I know you all think this is too good to be true but we want to help people. We want to give hope to people," Jax said honestly and it soothed everyone. Daryl trusted Jax. He had practically grown up with him and Opie.

"How do we know this isn't another Terminus?" Carol challenged coldly.

Jax looked at her calmly.

"You have to take a leap of faith. Trust me, I know what it's like. You trust people but then they show their true colours, and you can't trust people. That and you're always worried that a group of awful people will attack you," Jax said, his face grim. Daryl and Rick knew Jax had gone through the same thing they had gone through with trusting people.

"Carol enough," Rick told Carol quietly.

Carol gave him the bird, causing everyone to stare. Riley shakes her head, ignoring the women's cold attitude towards them. What else was fucking new?

"I'm sorry. She's always like this," she mutters to Tara. The woman smiles.

"Don't worry. We've seen worse," she replies back quietly. Jax sighs and shakes his head, looking back at the group.

"This quarantine is only for a week. Once this week is up, all of you will be free to pick whatever house is available for your family. Quick thing though. I've had plenty of groups think they all have to live in the same house. That is a lie. You don't. There are plenty of houses available in this zone."

"What about food?" Beth asks quietly. "Is there some sort of care here or do we make food by ourselves?"

"We always have regular meals together, but if you have the supplies in the kitchen you could stay in. It isn't mandatory to come to the meals." Riley smiles thankfully. Back at Briarcliff it was always mandatory to come to the meals there. Now, she officially felt free, like nothing could hold her down.

She was happy, and she planned to keep it that way.


	17. Settling In

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead and Sons Of Anarchy, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth and Tara.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 17

* * *

The week in quarantine passed by quickly, like it wasn't even really a week at all. The group had slowly gotten more rest than they had in forever, and Riley was forever thankful for that.

Now, it was finally the day they were allowed to leave and pick out a house, and she never thought she would ever get to do this, to pick out a home to live in, and actually be happy. Honestly, she thought she would be in that asylum for the rest of her life.

Then Daryl's group came along, and her life literally changed forever. And she was so happy that it did.

Riley had showered and saw Daryl coming out of the shower, only clad in a pair of jeans with his work boots as he smiled at her. She hugged him tightly, her heart swelling with emotion as she looked at her man's beautiful face.

She stroked his cheek tenderly and he held her tightly, understanding what she was saying silently.

"I owe you so much. You saved me," Riley said, smiling as they packed their stuff and Daryl pulled on a shirt and his leather vest. He saw she was wearing her own vest and smiled.

"Ya saved me too, sweetheart," Daryl said softly as he picked up Lily and put her in the baby sling across Riley's chest. Lily giggled as they went out of the room and met the others and they left the quarantine building.

Finding a house wasn't difficult. There were all kinds of different houses, but Daryl and Riley found a house that was near the woods. Riley couldn't help but remember Daryl's promise about claiming her in the woods under the full moon.

Her man was definitely feral in some ways. She walked alongside Beth as her best friend picked a house that was next to them, but near the lake that was near a stream, so Remy and she could fish.

"This looks amazing," Beth said softly as Adam played with her blonde curls and giggled as they looked around.

"Carol do you want to share with us?" Kristi asked kindly. Carol looked at her sourly.

"No thank you. I've found a lovely house," she said coldly, and marched into her house that was next to Daryl and Riley's and Remy and Beth's. Everyone sighed but looked cheerful.

"Alright. Let's settle in and make this our home, people," Rick said, smiling in relief. They all nodded as they went into their homes. Riley couldn't help but love the house she and Daryl had picked instantly. Lily giggled and Pirate happily ran around the home.

Riley looked in awe at the house and saw photos of her as a young girl and as a baby in her mother's arms.

She stroked the photo gently as she saw one of Daryl with his family.

Daryl joined her and looked at the one of Riley with her family. She looked around thirteen years old, two years younger than Kerriane.

_**'The Brooks Family.'**_

"That's my papa right there," she says softly, pointing to a man that was standing in the corner, a small smile on his face. He was tall with medium coloured skin, and had dark green eyes. On first inspection, someone wouldn't even think of Riley and this man being related in any way. "I got my mom's side of the looks."

"Good thing," Daryl mutters, placing an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. He wasn't that amazing looking. Black hair, green eyes, and slightly chubby, he looked like the average father.

"That's my brother, Nathan. He got dad's looks." Yeah, she was right. The man looked to be sixteen in the picture, or seventeen, and had nearly the exact same complexion as the older man did. "I'm sort of happy they aren't here now. I think they would just cause me more stress."

Daryl pulls her away from the photo, seeing the memories come back and he pecks her lips softly.

"Come on. Let's see the rest of the house," he says softly. She smiles small and nods, placing Lily down on the ground as she crawls around, laughing lightly.

Riley steps away from the living room with photos and goes to the stairs that led upstairs while Daryl looked around downstairs. The first door she saw was a bathroom, and she couldn't wait to take a shower in there.

The next door was closed, so she opened it slowly. Peeking inside, she laughs lightly, stepping into the room.

It was a small nursery, perfect for Lily, and when she got older, they could simply move out the crib and move in the bed. It was perfect.

She shakes her head and goes to the last room, opening the door. It was a master bedroom with a big bed in the middle, two dressers, and big bay window that was above the mattress.

She smiles to herself sitting on the bed and laying down, taking a deep and soothing breath.

"God, this feels good."

* * *

When the sun had set and dinner came around, nearly everyone had left the homes to go and eat with the new people, trying to at least start over. They wanted to, and they intended to.

Dinner was nice and peaceful although slightly loud, but no one complained as they all passed around plates of roast chicken, sweet peas, mash potato and various other foods that everyone loved.

The table was so big. It could have fitted an army of five hundred people. While there they were introduced to the other members of the group. Wayne Unser and his two daughters, Michelle and Makayla. Their husbands, Luke Galloway and Hank Finnegan. Gemma's husband, Clay Morrow, who at first looked intimidating but after seeing him interact with the kids, he was like a big teddy bear.

Daryl couldn't help but feel happy as he saw Felicity and her son Calvin, Tig, Fawn and her beau, Davis Raymond chatting, as he and Riley held hands under the table, and everyone smiled.

Lily had gotten her face smothered in mash, and Riley gently wiped it off as she and Kerriane talked. Kerrianne had a boyfriend called Happy Lowman who was on a supply run with a few of the other men.

"God, I can't eat anymore. I'm gonna throw up," Opie groaned as he drank a beer and everyone laughed as Lyla thumped him playfully. They all chatted happily.

"Now that winter's coming, we need to organize the runs and to sort out that bloody Briarcliff and Elite group. At least that Governor hasn't shown his face again," Clay muttered, relived.

"The Governor's dead. I killed him," Michonne told him quietly.

Everyone stared but they all looked relived.

"Did he suffer?" Jax asked seriously as he rocked his son Abel while Tara held Thomas in her arms who was playing with his teddy bear.

"I made sure he did. He was being eaten the last time I saw," Michonne told him quietly.

The group looked satisfied that one of their enemies were gone.

"Thank you," Opie told her gratefully as Emma ate some chicken.

"Don't need to thank me. He was a monster," Michonne assured her as Gemma looked around.

"Can anyone sing here and play instruments? I'm opening a bar so if anyone can sing and play then that will be your work if you want," Gemma said seriously. Beth, Riley, Fawn and Kerrianne shared a look.

"These girls can sing and Daryl and Remy can play a good instrument, Gem," Tig offered and Gemma smiled as she looked at the three girls. Carol excused herself and stormed off but not before muttering.

"Trailer trash," she muttered, and slammed the door behind her.

Everyone stared in anger while Fawn looked annoyed.

"Ok, so who wants what daytime job? There's hunting, supply runs, working at the day care center, the hospital and looking after the animals we're saving from Southern Georgia and North," Fawn asked seriously but she was smiling.

"I can work with the animals," Emma offered looking shy. "I'm really good with animals. Always have been." Riley smiles and looks and Lily, who was still eating her mashed potatoes.

"I can hunt," Daryl says quietly before taking a bite of his chicken. "Been doing it for a while. Can do supply runs too."

"I can do supply runs," Riley says quietly. "I'm quick. I can really do anything you want me to do." Chibs smiles.

"And when she says this, she's not joking. This girl is so resourceful is every way that I wouldn't be surprised if she was the hardest working person here." Riley smiles at her uncle thankfully, happy he told them and she didn't.

Slowly, everyone decided on what they were going to do. Beth was going to be working in the hospital, which Riley wasn't surprised by at all. Beth was good with everyone, patient and impatient alike. She would make a good doctor or nurse.

Riley was sort of just helping anyone that needed her help. She had Lily to take care of as well, so that gave her some points out of doing a full day job, but that wasn't going to stop her from helping them. She was thankful for being taken in, and she wasn't about to let that go for granted.

* * *

When they came back to the house, they were greeted by a happy Pirate, who wagged his tail and barked cheerfully. Riley smiles and leans down, petting his head before bringing Lily up to the nursery she had cleaned up slightly.

The little girl had fallen asleep after dinner from the amount of exhaustion she had received from all the excitement of arriving at the zone.

Walking upstairs, she places Lily in her crib, her little eyes closed and her breathing even. She was fast asleep.

Riley sighs lightly and hears Daryl come up the stairs, opening the door behind her.

"Hey there baby," she said, giving him a soft smile as she felt him wrap his arms around her and kiss her tenderly. She kissed him back as the kiss turned deeper, harder and passionate. She slid her hands under his shirt and felt the hard muscles of his abs as he kissed her back and pressed kisses to her cheeks, eyes, chest and mouth, and her swan like neck.

"Hey there sweetheart," he said huskily as he pressed himself into her and she moaned into his mouth as his rough fingers started pulling off her sweater. He sucked her neck roughly, causing her to arch into him.

"Daryl...in the bedroom," she panted heavily and Daryl's chest rumbled with laughter as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom where the moon was shining through the curtain. He tenderly placed her on the bed, her skin looking silver in the casting moonlight.

She looked beautiful, like something from the other side that was being given to him as a gift.

He tenderly stroked her cheek as he looked at her. His eyes had turned dark blue.

"I meant what I said when I was gonna claim ya as mine. Yer mine, Riley Emma Brooks," he growled low as he kissed her hard and passionately, causing her to run her hands through his long hair.

She wanted him so badly. It was like her body had turned on a blazing fire. Every part of her waned him as she kissed him tenderly.

Daryl pulled her in, pressing his lips firmly to hers, and she knew if she were to look down at where his hands clutched at her waist, the knuckles would be white. His hands left Riley's waist and pressed flat against the small of her back, over her shirt first, and then under. Daryl's fingers were callused, but clinging and pleasantly warm. Her own fingers did little more than catch at the fabric of his shirt to draw him closer.

He tugged down her shirt and was greeted with the sight of her pale, pert breasts that fitted his hands perfectly as he placed kisses on them, causing a strangled moan to escape Riley's sweet lips.

"They fit my hands just right. I'm gonna make ya come so hard fer me Riley...I want ya so bad," he said dominantly.

Riley couldn't speak as she looked at Daryl, who was starting play with her hardened nipples. He pinched them softly but then shifted so she could feel his hardened cock through his jeans.

He groaned and gently blew on her.

Riley had her eyes closed in pleasure and Daryl had barely even done anything yet.

He carefully pulled down her panties and threw them to the side as he licked his lips.

"I'm gonna do somethin', and ya can tell me to stop if ya don't like it, ok?" He asked huskily. Riley nodded breathlessly, her chest heaving with excitement of what Daryl planned to do to her.

"I trust you," she assured him. An emotion flashed in his eyes before he buried his face into her core, licking and suckling.

Riley let out a cry, only it was a cry of pleasure at what Daryl was doing to her. Dear God, she had never experienced anything like it.

She tangled her hands into his thick hair as he continued licking her.

"Ya like that, sweetheart?" He asked with a smile.

Riley nodded frantically as she gripped at his shaggy hair and arched into him.

"Yes...yes, it's so good," she panted. "Please more."

Daryl smiled then and licked her harder as he found her throbbing little nub.

He suckled it.

Riley was gasping out his name as her legs shook, and Daryl's large hands kept them pinned down.

Daryl licked her greedily as he rubbed her trembling legs.

He lapped up her sweet nectar before he wiped his mouth but Riley surprised him.

She licked his beard and nuzzled him. Daryl smiled and nuzzled her back as they lay in the bed, and he held her in his arms.

"Did ya enjoy that?" He asked, smiling.

Riley nodded. "It was amazing, Daryl."

Daryl smirked and held her close as they heard howling in the distance.

Daryl's hand was now trapped under layers of her soft, dark purple dress, sliding over her velvety soft skin, groping her ass before his fingers finally started to roam over her center.

They wriggled around, slipping inside her soaked lace panties before moving smoothly and firmly over her throbbing bundle of nerves. Riley jolted at the sudden sensation, electricity coursing through her entire body once more, her juices coating Daryl's fingers as he moved quickly and with purpose, eager to please his mate, the woman who had captured his heart. He rubbed in hard and fast circles until Riley was panting and moaning his name.

"Yeah, ya want me don't ya sweetheart? I can feel ya. I'm gonna fuck ya so hard, and yer gonna be mine. I'm gonna take ya on this bed all night long and make ya mine, Riley Brooks," Daryl growled as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his zipper. Riley pulled off her dress and kissed him passionately as she started touching herself as Daryl watched with dark eyes.

"Fuckin' hell, woman," he snarled and pulled her into him as he spread her legs. Riley was breathing heavily as she looked at Daryl's naked body, her man's nude body and he was hers. All hers.

"Take me, please I want you," she said, meaning it, as she cupped his face in her hands. "Claim me."

Daryl felt himself harden again then and looked down at her with dark eyes.

"Ya want me?" He asked huskily.

Riley nodded. "I want you, Daryl."

The fact that Riley said she wanted him made his soul wild and he kissed her tenderly as he thrusted into her in one swift motion.

Riley let out a soft moan and rocked against him.

God, this was heaven. Daryl and Riley's lips met passionately. He cupped her right breast roughly as he started squeezing it hard and Riley moaned, arching her hips into him as he pounded into her like a wolf in heat, her breasts pressing against his chest.

Daryl shifted around and held her tightly as he filled her.

All she could do was moan in pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. Riley rocked against him heavily as Daryl thrusted into her, his lips meeting hers as they kissed. She was on fire. The pleasure was erotic.

Riley kissed every part of Daryl.

Daryl smirked as he heard her gasp in pleasure, her eyes had turned dark blue and her skin had a light sheen of sweat as she dug her nails into his shoulders, leaving little dents in the skin.

Riley bit her lip sexily as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her clit. "Touch me."

Daryl growled darkly and smirked.

He rubbed her clit gently at first, then slightly harder and Riley moaned heavily and rocked against him.

"Touch me," she gasped heavily.

He rubbed harder then while his other hand caressed her breast.

He felt huge inside her.

Riley almost wanted to cry with pleasure as Daryl thrusted into her heavily as she rocked her hips against him and cupped his face as they kissed passionately.

Riley felt her chest heave as Daryl pounded into her wildly.

"Oh god," she moaned as she felt his hard cock pound into her. She rocked against him as he cupped her breasts.

"What do ya want, girl? More? Hmm…faster? Harder?"

"Everything Daryl," she panted as she reached around for his hand. "Give me everything, please."

"I'll give ya everythin' alright," he said, holding her to him tightly as he slammed into her hard. She cried out and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Oh god," she moaned. Her body felt like it was on fire.

"Ya alright there, baby?" He asked as he gripped her hips, thrusting into her hard, making sure she wasn't in any pain. The bed rocked beneath them, and the headboard softly banged against the wall. He grunted as he leaned down to kiss her passionately.

"I'm good," she moaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter, her sweaty body sticking to his. "This is so fucking good."

"Ya feel so fuckin' wonderful. I'm gonna teach ya everythin' about sex. It's not something to be shy about," he said, giving her a smile and she smiled back.

He moved one of his hands down to her clit and began to rub roughly again, making her cry out, her cries echoing through the room. "Ya like when I claim ya like that?"

Riley was moaning, gasping, and nodded her head frantically. "Yes, Daryl, oh God, YES!" she breathed as she felt the tension pooling in her stomach and moved faster on him, with an urgent need. Daryl wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her into him as he kissed her passionately, moaning into each other's mouths as they both neared the edge, the release that they needed fast approaching. "Daryl... close," she panted as she dug her nails into him.

"I know, baby, I know," he said as he pounded into her harder, his fingers rubbing faster against her clit. "Cum for me, Riley, come on. Yer mine, I wanna see ya cum, sweetheart," he growled.

Riley shut her eyes and reached out, holding tightly onto a handful of sheets as Daryl tugged gently at her hair until her throat was bared to the ceiling. She shuddered, holding onto him securely, her body snapped upward and her teeth grazed his ear as she moaned his name erotically.

"Daryl, oh god Daryl."

Daryl's thrusts slowly lost their rhythm, and he bit roughly but lovingly into her shoulder as his hands gripped her hands on either side of her body, the muscles of his arms tensing as he came deep in her. After a moment, he eased down onto his elbows and rested his open mouth against her damp collarbone.

The moon danced on the two lovers as wolves howled in the woods.

Daryl's chest was rising and falling heavily as he looked down at Riley to see that she was smiling and was looking at him, her soft pink lips curved into a beautiful smile as she ran one of her hands on his scarred back and stroked his face.

"That was beautiful, thank you," she said, kissing him passionately.

Daryl tangled his hands into her curls, his mouth crushing hers as he put everything into the kiss. He would make love to her everywhere. The bathroom, the living room, the table, the shower, the truck, his bike, the bed, the fireplace and the woods.

He loved her so much, her and Lily.

"Ya ain't gotta thank me, Riley," Daryl said softly resting his face against her breasts as her heart beat softly and she smiled before blushing deep pink.

"Is there other stuff we can do, Daryl?" She asked shyly. She feels him laugh slightly and she smiles sheepishly. She couldn't help it. She got a taste of what this felt like, and now she wanted more.

"Ya want more?" He chuckles, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugs slightly.

"I'll never get enough of you," she says softly, leaning down and pecking his lips slowly. He smiles slightly into the kiss and takes her hand in his. He never thought he would ever love someone as much as he did with her. He would do anything for her to just keep that smile on her face.

"Plenty of stuff we can do," he murmurs, his chin on her chest so he was looking at her. She smiles at him. "Can't do it all in one night though." She rolls her eyes.

"I know that," she chuckles. "It's not like we have time to loose. I got you, and I'm not letting go." She runs one of her hands through his hair lovingly and he sighs happily, closing his eyes in pleasure. A sudden thought crosses her brain, and she opens her mouth before she can stop it. "I love you."

His eyes snap open, and he looks at her wide eyed for a split second before lifting his head slightly, his hair dangling slightly in his eyes as he looked down at her. Sure they knew they loved each other, but they never said it out loud until now.

"Ya do?" He asks quietly. She nods, biting her lip nervously as she looked at him.

"Yeah," she whispers, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "I do."

Daryl tenderly stroked her cheek as he looked at her with bright blue eyes. He held her tightly to his chest and nuzzled her neck lovingly for a moment before speaking again, his voice soft.

"I love ya too, Riley," he whispered quietly and Riley smiled as she held him tightly.

The two lovers fell into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms as they held each other tightly.


	18. A New Day

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

**To missy7293: No the babies aren't disabled but Carol thinks they are due to them being abandoned and seeing ghosts. :)**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 18

* * *

Remy and Beth were both lying on the bed, covered in sweat and panting heavily after having the most passionate sex that Beth had ever had. She curled into Remy's chest and he held her tightly.

"That was amazing, Remy," Beth said breathing heavily, her skin slick with sweat from their passionate lovemaking.

Remy smiled against her neck and held her tightly to him. He placed kisses over her face, over her scars that were fading away and the bullet wound scar in her hair line as he held her tightly.

"You're the amazing one, Beth," Remy said, his scars very visible as Beth stroked them tenderly.

Beth blushed shyly and kissed him lovingly on the mouth as they heard Adam snore on the baby monitor. They both held each other and Beth looked at the scars on Remy's left wrist from his attempted suicide.

"I'm not proud of what I did, Beth," Remy said quietly as he looked at her with deep grey eyes.

"We've all made mistakes Remy. That makes us human. We're not human if we don't make mistakes and I love you, scars or not," Beth said softly as she held him tightly and kissed him.

Remy held her tightly as he finally felt a sense of peace.

"I think we can make a home here, sweetheart," he said softly and Beth smiled at him as they held each other.

"I think so too, Remy. Home is here," she said, kissing where his heart thumped steadily.

Remy hugged her tightly and kissed her.

"I love you Beth."

"I love you too, Remy," Beth said softly as she curled into him. Remy held her tightly as he thought how lucky he was to have Beth and Adam with him as he held his woman and watched her fall asleep before following her.

* * *

Daryl woke up early and looked to see Riley was fast asleep across his chest. He tenderly kissed her before pulling on a pair of boxers and a pair of jeans before checking on Lily. He found her fast asleep with Pirate snoring softly, his tail softly brushing the floor.

He watched his daughter for a while, a smile on his face as he looked at his little girl.

He had a lot to be thankful for since the world had ended.

"Daddy loves ya sweetheart, and yer mama," he said softly as Bonnie watched from the rocking chair.

She was very proud of her son and brother.

"Well done, my baby boy," she said softly before disappearing. Daryl didn't even have time to register that she was there before she left. He sighs quietly and looks down at Lily, who lightly snuffled in her sleep.

He hears the door open a bit more and he turns around, seeing that Riley was up. She had placed a pair of black panties on with one of his own shirts on her body to cover up her upper half, and shit did she look good in it. She smiles and walks up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Morning, sweetie," she says softly, leaning up and kissing him softly.

"Mornin'," he says quietly against her lips. She pulls back and nuzzles his neck tenderly before pulling back, her eyes connecting with his.

"Thanks again for last night again," she murmurs, running one of her hands through his hair. He strokes her cheek tenderly and kisses her again.

"I told ya. Ya don't gotta thank me for anythin'," he says softly. She smiles and leans up again, pecking his lips softly. When she pulls back, she bites her lip sexily and lets her hands travel to the waist of his jeans, making sure to keep looking up at him.

"You want to take a shower?"

Daryl smirked and pulled her into him as he pressed his hard cock against her ass and they walked to the bathroom where they ripped each other's clothes off and turned on the hot water as Daryl pulled her into the shower. The mirrors steamed up and he watched Riley wash under the shower, the water soaking her blonde, wavy hair.

The hot water streamed out as Daryl began lathering up a flannel and she wiped his dirty chest, which was sweaty. She placed kisses along his chest as Daryl cupped her firm, round, plumb and shapely breasts in his rough hands.

He nipped at her neck. He hungered for her like a starved man.

Riley's body moulded perfectly against his as he backed her up against the wall and trailed kisses over her throat and shoulders.

Riley moaned softly, the sound echoing in the shower.

She felt his lips on her chest and he cupped her breasts once more.

Riley was beautiful.

Her body was perfect. She had curves in all the right places.

Like some kind of goddess. Daryl would worship her.

He placed kisses on her skin before taking her right breast into his hot, warm mouth as he bit and suckled her beautiful tits greedily as Riley gasped and her legs trembled.

"Daryl…oh that's so good baby," Riley gasped, her body singing in pleasure.

Daryl smirked.

He rubbed her other breast with his large hand before switching sides.

The water ran down over her breasts, soaking his hair.

Riley was so turned on watching him. It felt oddly arousing watching Daryl touching her like this, and she rocked against him seductively.

"More," Riley pleaded and Daryl chuckled.

He pushed her against the wall and buried his face into her core.

"Oh...god, Daryl," she whimpered as she laid her head back against the cool tiles.

Daryl dipped his tongue inside her and started to taste her sweet juices as her hands gripped his hair.

She tasted so sweet. It drove Daryl fucking mad.

He probed his tongue further, growling hungrily, and Riley gripped his shoulders tightly.

Daryl licked as he sat her on his shoulders.

His strength continued to amaze Riley.

Right now she was losing focus as her mind went fuzzy with pleasure.

She leaned her head back and rolled her hips against him. She was so wet and Daryl was enjoying himself immensely as he pleasured his woman passionately.

Daryl grunted softly, his back at ease with Riley's weight.

She was a perfect size for him, and he wrapped his arms around her to keep her steady.

He slowly began to suck on her clit and Riley exploded.

Riley screamed his name in absolute ecstasy, her hips arching as pleasure ran through her body like electricity.

"Daryl!" She cried, her eyes open in euphoria.

Daryl lapped up her juices greedily as he felt her orgasm.

He felt good, knowing he was the one to give her pleasure.

He tenderly carried her out of the shower to their bed.

He placed her on the mattress, the sunlight illuminating her beautiful body as he placed kisses on her face, and Riley cupped his face in her soft, gentle hands.

"I need you Daryl, now," she said softly.

Daryl nodded holding her close.

He was about to move on top of her when Riley stopped him and rolled onto his lap.

"Let me this time."

Daryl looked at her with a smirk and nodded as Riley slowly slid onto his hard cock.

He groaned and gripped her hips.

Riley moaned in pleasure as she leaned forward so that her breasts were pressed against his chest.

Daryl gently guided her hips as she began to ride him.

Riley rested her forehead against Daryl's as she rode him, her hair tickling his chin tenderly.

Daryl grunted and kissed her hard.

She kissed him back and rested a hand on his cheek as he ran his hands through her hair.

He raised his hips up to thrust into her, growling her name.

"Riley, fuck," he growled as she moved her slender hips.

"What baby?" She asked, kissing him hard.

"So damn good," he grunted as he looked into her eyes and she smiled sexily at him.

She started to clench around him then. "Ya want it harder?" Daryl growled roughly at her as he pinched her hard nipples.

"I want all of you, baby," Riley said, kissing him passionately.

Daryl growled low.

He started to thrust into her harder as Riley rode him faster, moaning softly as she grabbed his hands.

Daryl pulled her down to him and kissed her neck.

Riley buried her face into his own neck, kissing it and biting softly, marking him as hers.

"Mine," she said fiercely, licking the bite mark.

"Yours," Daryl replied, happy to say he was together with Riley. "Yer mine too."

Riley nodded.

She rolled her hips harder and Daryl groaned as he rolled her nipples in his hands, grunting.

He loved her so much.

His mate, best friend, lover and the mother of their daughter.

Riley was everything to him.

She left soft kisses over his face.

Daryl groaned and cupped her face lovingly in his rough hands as they simply stared at each other, neither looking away as Daryl brought her down so he could kiss her passionately.

He was so close and he could tell Riley was close too as she stroked his face lovingly.

She loved him so much. He had protected her, cared for her, shown her not to be scared and given her a family.

She would be lost without him.

"Cum for me baby," Daryl whispered huskily.

Riley let out a soft cry as her nails tore into his forearms and he hissed at her as she came.

He thrusted a few more times before spilling inside her, growling her name.

He kept himself from collapsing onto her as he finished his release, falling to her side, but he still took her into his arms and kissed her lovingly, letting his hands drift all over her body. She smiles and runs her hands through his hair.

He pulls back, breathing heavily and lays his forehead against hers tenderly.

"God, I fucking love ya," he whispers to her. She smiles and kisses him again, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I love you too," she replies softly. She chuckles and looks around the room, and then at him. "I never thought I would be in this situation. With someone I love and actually…happy. With a daughter and with a family." He smiles softly and kisses her again, running his hand through her soft wavy hair.

"Neither did I," he murmurs when he pulls back. "Never did. Never thought I would get a girl like ya. Never thought I'd have a kid. Hell, I never thought I'd ever have even close to a real family." She smiles sadly and holds him tightly to her, kissing him once again.

"You do have family, Daryl," she says quietly. He nods.

"I know I do," he murmurs, cupping her face with one of his hands. He looks in her eyes again and feels all the love he had for her come flying back to him. They were full of sincerity, something he rarely ever saw, and he kisses her again, slow and passionate. "I love ya so much," he mumbles against her lips.

Riley smiles and kisses him back, her arms wrapping around his neck again.

"I love you too," she whispers to him when she pulls back. She strokes his cheek tenderly and smiles lovingly, kissing him again. She could never get enough of him, even if she tried. "I love you so much."

He pulls back and looks around, grabbing on of his shirts and placing it on her. She furrows her brow at him, but he simply kisses her again.

"Wear it. Want people to know yer mine," he whispers to her huskily. She smiles against his tone, turning her head to kiss him again. She would be happy to do that. "Besides, looks good on ya." She chuckles and gets up from the bed, walking voer and grabbing a new pair of panties, placing them on her legs.

As she does, Daryl places on another pair of boxers and jeans on his body before walking over to Riley and wrapping his arms around her from behind, moving her hair and kissing her neck tenderly. She moans lightly, one of her hands going to his.

"Daryl, not now," she chuckles quietly. They had already had sex twice in the past twenty-four hours, and now he wanted to do it again? She feels him chuckle against her neck and pulls back, looking at her through the mirror.

"Can't help it. Taste so damn good," he murmurs. Riley could stand there all day and let him fuck her until she couldn't stand, and she could tell he didn't mind doing that too, considering that his dick was already getting hard against her ass, but she needed to join the land of the living, and so did he. Lily was going to wake up soon, and she…

His hand went into her panties and started to rub her clit again, and she moaned shakily, grabbing his side as he continued his assault on her neck.

Fuck it.

"Quick one?" She breaths out. Daryl chuckles and turns her around, pinning her against the wall with her hands above her head. He had already taken down her panties that quickly.

"Don't even gotta ask, darlin'," he growls at her, kissing her lips passionately before moving down to her already soaking wet pussy, and she gasps and panted and nearly moaned in pleasure for the third time in twenty-four hours. She could get used to this.

* * *

Sooner or later, they had to leave the house reluctantly with a giggling Lily in Riley's arms, but Riley made her way to the nursery to see Beth there with Adam. Riley still had Daryl's shirt on, and Beth recognized it instantly, and a huge grin came onto her face.

"Had fun last night?" Riley smiles embarrassedly, feeling her cheeks light up, but she smirks at Beth.

"And this morning, and after that," she says quietly. Beth laughs at her flustered expression, while Riley sighs happily. "God, Beth. He's so fucking perfect. I don't know how I got so lucky."

"You two were meant to be together. You two are kindred spirits," Beth said smiling softly and Riley smiled back as she looked down at Lily who cooed softly. Riley tickled her stomach lovingly.

"Did you and Remy have fun?" Riley asked with a smile, and Beth blushed before smiling and nodding as she looked over at where Remy was talking to Daryl and Jax.

"We did. He said he loved me last night and I said the same," Beth said softly and Riley hugged her tightly as the men said goodbye as they were going on a run into New York

"Be careful ok?" Riley said to Daryl as she hugged him tightly and he kissed her tenderly.

"I will. Don't worry," he assured her softly and Riley smiled as she watched him say goodbye to Lily. She watched Daryl get into the truck along with the others and waved before watching him leave.

"Is he your husband?" Wendy asked and Riley looked deep in thought before smiling.

"Something like that," she told her as she helped Beth out in the nursery as they saw the other babies being dropped in. Kerrianne went to help them along with Fiona who had colour in her face.

"We're glad Riley found your group," Kerrianne told Beth gratefully.

Beth could tell Riley's aunt, cousin and uncle had genuinely worried about her and it pained her.

"We're lucky to have her. She's a good person," Beth told her softly and Kerrianne smiled as she looked over at her cousin.

"Riley was always the soft one. She's got a backbone but she's a badass," she said chuckling and Beth smiled.

"How old are you?" Beth asked curiously.

"Eighteen years old. I'll be nineteen in a few weeks." Kerrianne said smiling softly. "Not like it's a big deal. I only wish it could be, but the worlds shit, so I can't really do anything about." Beth's brow furrows and she holds Adam to her chest, who softly cooed at her.

"We could do something," she says, chuckling slightly. "I honestly have no idea how old I am. I'm guessing I'm twenty about now. I can't even remember the last time I had a party. Maybe we could try to do something." Kerrianne chuckles.

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't want to make a big fuss." She looks over at Riley and smiles lightly as she places Lily down on the ground to play with the toys. "I always knew she would be a great mother. She's so strong and brave. She'll do anything to keep those kids safe."

"You're telling me. She's done so much for that little girl than I've ever seen in my life. Her and Daryl." Riley looks over and smiles at the two, walking over with a bright smile on her face.

"I don't know why, but I have a feeling today's gonna be a good day." Kerrianne raises an eyebrow into her hairline while Beth laughs.

"Why do you think that?" Riley shrugs.

"I don't know. Just do."

Kerrianne chuckled at her cousin and Beth smiled as the three kept an eye on the kids. They heard Kerrianne groan in annoyance and looked to see a young brown haired woman enter the room. She was wearing the tightest jeans Riley had ever seen, black high heels and a very tight t- shirt.

"Who is that?" she asked Kerrianne quietly as Fawn joined them and she glared at the woman before speaking.

"That is Anne Holland. She's a bit if a trouble maker, but I saw she was being friendly with Carol," Fawn said, glancing at the woman who was talking to Carol intently.

"As long as she doesn't cause trouble." Gemma said to them seriously as she came in with Thomas and Abel. Jeffrey and Michael were coming in as well.

"I hope she doesn't," Beth said quietly as they started to organize things, and Riley, Kerrianne and Beth started to get the toys out as the kids started playing. Abel was quite happy playing with some play dough with the boys while Lily played with them. Kerrianne thought the toddler was adorable.

She smiled at her group and cousin before getting out the toys as Lily and Judith played teddies.

* * *

Daryl rode in the truck beside Chibs. The older man was easy to get along with but Daryl could tell he wanted to ask him something.

"How long you and Riley been seeing each other?" There it was.

In all honesty, Daryl didn't know. He never kept track of time when he was with Riley. He was just with her and that was it. But in reality, since the first time they kissed, it wouldn't have been more than a month.

"I…honestly don't know," Daryl says quietly, looking at Chibs. "I met her when the group came across the asylum, and it was like I was just…attracted to her, like a bee to honey. Few weeks later we found Lily, and I guess ever since then we've 'been together,' but it feels so much longer."

Chibs smiles slightly at the remark. He could tell he really loved Riley.

"I can tell you love her," he says quietly. Daryl smiles softly.

"I do. A lot." It was more than that. He knew it was, especially after the night they shared previously. Just thinking about that made his mind wander, but he knew he couldn't get into that place, considering her uncle was literally right next to him.

"Good. She needs someone like that. God knows she's been through enough shit when her father and brother left her for dead," he mumbles. "Be thankful you've never met them. My brother…he may have been a good father, but when he saw that Riley was 'mentally' unfit, he checked out of that area as quickly as possible."

"Asshole," Daryl mutters, hoping that Chibs wouldn't hear, but the older man did, though he chuckled at the comment.

"Yeah, he is. I wish he wasn't though. He was a good kid when we were younger. Haven't seen him in a while. Wonder if him and his son is still alive. Miss his wife though. Ava. She was a great woman, made Riley the woman she is today."

"Riley's told me a lot," Daryl says, remembering how much Riley had told him about her late mother. Chibs smiles softly.

"As she should. She was an amazing woman."

"She was very adventurous, always doing things that other women wouldn't even think of doing. Ava was a very good woman, losing her hit James hard but that wasn't an excuse," Chibs said, his voice hard as he glanced at Daryl who nodded.

"Can ya see ghosts?" He asked curiously. Chibs looked deep in thought before nodding at him.

"Been able to see them ever since I was a lad. I was in a bad car crash that killed my ma and left me in a coma for five weeks. When I woke up, I could see spirits of the dead and I never told anyone aside from Ava, Fiona, my club and my Kerrianne and Riley. I tried telling James but he thought I'd lost my mind," Chibs said dryly and looked at the younger man.

"You can see them?" He asked curiously and Daryl nodded.

"Been seein' them since I was fifteen years old. It was after my old man nearly beat me to death," Daryl explained and Chibs nodded in understanding.

"Will Dixon. Never liked the man, and neither did half of the club. Tig never liked him and that was before yer ma married him. She was only young but she did love yer old man. Shame he didn't love her and I'm sorry he hurt you and yer brother," Chibs said meaning it,

Daryl nodded in thanks, knowing Chibs wasn't saying it because he felt sorry for him.

"Thanks." Chibs nods and pays attention back to the road for a split second.

"Anytime. Your family Daryl," Chibs said with a smile as they reached an abandoned town outside Brooklyn and saw the place that looked deserted.

"Let's see if we can find any farming equipment and horses. Emma's tracking down that herd of horses that's travelling from the south," Jax to them. They all nodded in understanding.

Daryl started looking around when he caught sight of an empty bakery and cautiously opened it as Chibs covered him.

There were footprints on the flour covered floor.

"Someone's been here," Daryl said quietly, looking around the messy bakery. Jax looks at the footprints that led to the cellar, and followed the imprintments until he heard the unmistakable moans of walkers. He sighs and turns to the men.

"Bunch of walkers in there. Might be some shit. Stay at least a few yards back. I'll open the door and let them out, and you shoot or kill them. That's the only way we're gonna get that shit out." Chibs and Daryl nods while Remy sighs. He hated walkers so fucking much.

Jax nods and lays his hand on the knob before opening it swiftly. At least ten walkers stumbled out, their grimy hands reaching out to clutch at the survivors skin, wanting to bite their flesh away from their bodies. Shots rang out, as that was the quickest way to kill them, but soon they kept getting closer, and they had to resort to knives.

One of them, a tall and skinny guy, went to Daryl and nearly got him, but Daryl kicked him to the wall and dug his knife into the walker's head, its blood splattering on his clothes. It always seemed to him the minute he got new clothes they got messed up literally hours later.

After all the walkers were cleared out, Jax looks at the men worriedly.

"Are all you okay?" All of them nod and Jax sighs, nudging his head into the cellar. They reluctantly step around the dead bodies, and their eyes widen.

Yeah, there was blood, and a few more dead bodies on the ground, fresh ones that need to have knives to the head, but they were trapped under the shelves that had fallen. Daryl looks closer and sees that one of them was a little girl, and it looked oddly and scarily familiar, exactly like Lily.

He shakes his head, getting that thought out of his head. They weren't gonna die. Not while he was alive and standing.

He and Remy pierce the walker's skulls, Daryl looking away at the little girl, while Jax and Chibs collect any food that might still be available in the torn up place.

She looked only a few years older than Lily did. He dug a grave for her as Remy wrapped a blanket around the little girl's body as they lowered her into the ground and buried her. He saw the little girl's ghost appear and smile softly.

"Thank you Mr's," she said gratefully as Tig came over and the little girl disappeared He smiled slightly, glad the girl was at peace as Chibs came out covered in flour.

"I reckon the women will be happy. There's all sorts of baking shit in the back rooms, along with different stuff," Chibs said as he tried to dust off the flour as they all looked around. Remy found cooking books while Daryl found different cake dishes and Jax found a surprising amount of dried milk and tinned peaches when they heard a crashing sound. They looked to see a pile of cake mixtures had fallen on Tig.

"Ya alright?" Daryl asked worriedly as he helped his uncle up and Tig nodded as they packed away the food when Remy found cookie cutters. Connor and Murphy had found a large stack of ammo hidden behind the fridge.

"This town is pretty empty," Connor said, looking around the place as they all saw a large black dog that walked towards them, and Tig looked relived.

"Clyde!" He said, stroking the black dog who happily licked him as the others watched.

"Looks like Tig reunited with his mate," Chibs joked as they went outside and the dog jumped in beside Tig on his motorbike. It was funny seeing the dog in a small carrier beside Tig, but Tig wasn't letting the dog out of his sight again.

They started looking around for any abandoned farms when they found one with a few horses and a rooster that they placed in trailers. Daryl went inside the shed and found a lot of tools that he placed inside a bag before going out and saw the horse nuzzle him as he saw a black stallion with faded scars accompanied by a pale grey mare. There was a dark brown stallion and a light brown mare that whinnied softly as Chibs soothed them.

"Forgot how much I liked horses," he said gruffly as the horse bumped his shoulder and led them into the trailers. Whoever had owned the ranch clearly had left a lot of supplies for the animals and the cat that was nestled in Jax's arms. Jax didn't seem to mind as he scratched the cat's fluffy ear.

"Good haul today guys," Jax said pleased.

"Real question is," Remy says, scratching behind one of the horses ears. "How the hell are we going to get these back to camp when we have all these vehicles?" Jax shrugs.

"A few of us take the horses and the rest of us drive back. We'll just go slowly so the horses can keep up. Nothing bad. We need these anyway. Could come to good use." Chibs nods and climbs one of the horses while Remy climbs the other. Daryl looks at the brow stallion had had and sighed, climbing onto it as well.

Ever since that stupid horse back at the Greene farm, he hadn't been on one since. But if they needed the horse then he was willing to ride it. But he swore to God if it knocked him off he was gonna blow the damn animals head off and serve it on a plate.

The rest of them start up their vehicles as they start to drive, and the horses trot slowly behind as they all made their way back to the zone, quietly and steadily.

* * *

Riley sat with Beth outside as they took a break from the jobs they were doing. Riley never knew watching little kids could be so tiring as it was now. She looks at Lily playing with Judith and smiles tiredly.

"I think tomorrow I'll drop her off and help someone else. The nursery has too many kids. I love 'em, but there's a limit." Beth laughs.

"I don't mind. I love kids. I never thought I would have one in this world though," she says, sparing a glance at a giggling Adam. "Then again, I never thought I would meet Remy." Riley smiles and grabs her hand comfortably.

"Trust me. You're not the only one," she chuckles, thinking of how she never thought she would ever find someone like Daryl, or have a little girl like Lily.

The sound of the gates opening caused them to look away from each other and to the front, seeing the group was back.

Riley almost laughed at seeing Daryl riding a horse as she walked over to help him and helped him unload the supplies as Beth came over to help. No one had seen Carol all day.

"You found a lot of good supplies," Beth said, smiling as she gathered the baking goods. Riley helped out and they went to the main lodge where they kept supplies. Gemma helped them pack the supplies away.

"Thanksgiving is two months away," Gemma informed them with a smile and Clay groaned.

"For the love of God, if I have to fucking dress up as a chicken again, I'll end up breaking something," he said, looking embarrassed at the thought of dressing up as a turkey or Father Christmas.

Tig chuckled behind his back and Clay glared at him before showing Daryl and Fawn a photo of Tig dressed as an angel, even wearing a white dress.

"Oh my god, dad!" Fawn said, bursting out into laughter, while Felicity giggled.

Tig went bright red as Daryl tried to keep a straight face but couldn't as he too laughed.

Emma, Kiki and Carl came in then with Calvin. The three of them were covered in mud and grass.

"We got the horses," Kiki said, wiping his glasses off with a tissue while Emma was pulling out grass from her hair.

"You four go shower and get ready for lunch," Precious ordered, chuckling and they nodded as Bobby and Charlie looked at Rick.

"Thanks for looking after Emma. We've been looking everywhere for her since this shit happened," Charlie said gratefully.

Rick simply nodded his head and smiled softly.

"No problem," he said softly as they heard it rain outside, and saw Carol walking with a man.

"Who's that?" Daryl asked curiously.

"That's Larry Reynolds. We found him on the road from California. He stays away from us though for some reason," Tig said, looking at the older man.

"Right friendly guy," Maggie said dryly as he entered and spotted the newcomers.

"I thought you said we'd vote before letting in strangers Clay!" Larry said angrily.

Clay looked at him calmly.

"Do you have a problem, Larry, with these people?" He asked calmly.

"Damn right I do. These people are fucking crazy, and one of them is a deluded kid!" the man yelled as Charlie and Bobby glared.

"Watch it," Tig warned dangerously.

"Fuck you, Trager! It's your fault we're in this shit all because your daughter couldn't keep her legs shut!" Larry spat angrily.

Tig lunged at him as did Daryl, though Tig took the first punch. Riley stepped forward and held Daryl away from the fight, knowing this was between the two of them. He tried to break free from her grasp for a split second, but once he made eye contact with her, the pleading look in her eyes, he stopped struggling all together.


	19. Strangeness And Charm

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293 and Guest****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 19

* * *

Daryl watches as he sees his uncle beat the shit out of Larry, who was picked up at the end and pinned to the wall.

"You say that about my daughter, and next time it won't be just me beating you up. It'll hurt a whole lot more." He lets the man fall to the ground, though no one tries to help him except Carol and a few others, who glared at Tig. He simply walks away and grabs his daughters shaking hand, leading her away from the group.

"Asshole," Daryl mutters at Larry. Riley takes his hand and pulls him away from the crowd. "Shouldn't of held me back. Woulda killed that son of a bitch."

"And where would that have led?" Riley asks rhetorically. "Daryl, we just got here. We just found a home that we might actually be safe in. Don't start fights like this asshole did? You're better than that." She leans up and brushes his grimy hair away from his face. She smiles. "I love how you took a shower this morning but your hair is already dirty."

He smirks slightly. "Well, it wasn't really a shower," he murmurs, leaning down and kissing her slowly. Riley smiles and wraps her arms around his neck, placing them in his hair, happily returning it.

He pressed himself into her, letting her feel his hard cock through his jeans before they went to pick up Lily for her nap and saw she was fast asleep with the other toddlers.

She was passed out, cuddling her teddy bear while Adam sniffled softly as Remy and Beth watched over them.

It was very peaceful.

Riley leaned into Daryl as she drank some water and bit into a plum. She loved fruit but she was seriously craving a double chocolate chip muffin.

"We can make cakes and pies now," Tara said, joining them as she drank her coffee and passed around the cups. No one was in the mood to go to the mess hall, where Larry and his gang were.

"I can cook some decent pies now," Fiona said, pleased as she took two painkillers.

Kerrianne chuckled.

Thomas snored softly as he shifted in his crib and everyone smiled at the little boy resting.

Such a cutie.

"How old is he?" Kristi asked softly

"He's one, and Abel is three years old," Tara said, smiling lovingly at her son as the others smiled.

Riley couldn't help but daydream about having a baby boy with Daryl. A little boy that had his eyes, hair and her nose. A perfect mini Dixon. She saw the kids were waking up sleepily and picked up Lily, while Beth picked up Adam along with the others.

Lily seemed happy just to play with the teddy bears with Judith while Adam played with the paint along with Abel, Thomas was just simply drawing with crayons and Johnny seemed happy to play with him.

"I'm worried about Johnny," Riley admitted quietly to Beth. The little boy seemed terribly shy of people but was very sweet as he played with one of the kittens that cuddled him.

"That's because he's the son of a rape, and his mother was gay. She sinned against God," Anne said icily as she looked at the young women. Gemma glared back.

"You shouldn't punish the little boy just because his mother was gay. It wasn't the little boy's fault for being born out of rape," she snapped as Johnny looked upset and tugged on Fiona's shirt.

Fiona picked him up and held him. The little boy looked so upset and lost as he cuddled her and she started humming a lullaby to him. He smiled at her adorably.

"What happened to his momma?" Lyla asked gently.

Riley, Kristi, Violet and Zoe looked sad before explaining Lana's tragic and brutal murder at the hands of Dr. Harper and Dandy Mott.

"Lana was a journalist, and she was posing as an inmate to get a good story. She found that we were being abused, tortured by the doctors using old medical things like lobotomies, ice baths and basically being used as slaves, for sex and work. Lana found out that not all of us were mentally ill and when the world went to hell, Lana tried to escape and get us help but she got caught, and Dr. Harper raped her so she could help him repopulate the world. After Johnny was born, she tried taking him and escaping the asylum but...a girl called Laura Montgomery caught her and...he did stuff to her," Kristi explained sadly.

"It was the last time we saw her," Riley said, looking at Lily.

Beth couldn't help but feel her eyes burn and so were the other women, Tara looked pissed and upset.

"They tortured you," she said quietly and Kristi nodded as she pulled up her sleeves, and Riley did the same.

Gemma gasped. Kerrianne went pale and Fiona froze.

Scars marred their arms along with faded burn marks. Riley was wearing a tank top, as it was warm inside, and pulled up her shirt slightly so they could see the worst of their ordeals.

Faded pale scars marred her back. There were faded marks as if someone had carved her back. Riley then held out both of her hands and that was when they saw the faded letters.

_'I Must Not Tell Lies.'  
_  
"I got that when I tried to tell the truth, that I could see ghosts. Dr. Harper's answer was to beat the shit outta of me in front of the other women and...Well, you can all guess the rest," Riley said, a slight crack in her voice as Daryl listened along with the others from the doorway.

He wanted to kill someone.

Namely Dr. Harper and her old man, Dandy.

He balled up his fists as he saw Riley and the other women tell Beth, Tara, Gemma, Fiona, Kerrianne, Wendy and Fawn what had happened to her at the asylum. The rapes, the beatings, humiliation and torture.

* * *

Daryl felt a hand on his shoulder and saw it was Remy and Chibs behind him with Tig. They gently led him away so the women could talk as they walked out of the building and into a bar that looked homey but had a classy biker edge. They sat around a table and drank some beers.

"Yer pissed, and I get it, son," Tig said sighing. He felt for Daryl, and he understood how Daryl felt about Riley being attacked at the asylum. Honestly, he was surprised Chibs and Daryl hadn't ended going on a killing spree.

"I wish I'd killed him. Fucking bastard," Daryl said, taking a long drink of his Southern Comfort.

"Get in line boy," Chibs said darkly as he drank some Scottish whisky.

"How long has she been there?" Rick asked quietly as Jax and Clay joined them with Opie.

"Ten years. Ten fuckin years of her life wasted all because my brother didn't believe her. Fucking asshole. If he ever comes here, I'll fucking kill him," He snarled as Daryl looked at him.

"I wish I found her sooner," Daryl said, looking pained. Jax looked at him sympathetically.

"It's good that she found you though," he said softly as Clay smoked a cigar.

"Worst case scenario, Riley will end up beating the shit out of old Jimmy and tell him to go fuck himself. I'm not stopping the girl from getting some home truths to him. Jimmy should have believed her when he had the chance," Clay said grimly. Chibs chuckles.

"Her beating up him? That's something I wouldn't mind seeing. She's always so fucking calm and collected, and shocks the hell out of me, considering what she's had to go through in her life, but if I saw her snap? At would be the best show ever. I'd honestly not stop her at all."

"I don't think anyone would," Jax said darkly. "Do you have any idea where they are at all?" Chibs shakes his head.

"Last I heard they went even farther up north. Don't give a shit why, though. Could die for all I care." Daryl watches the older men interact, but couldn't help but agree. He had a feeling if Riley's family did somehow come back down and find them. They wouldn't just have the walkers to deal with.

* * *

After a few more rounds, the sun had started to fall, and Daryl decided to call it a night and head back to the house, where Riley had gone to before with Lily. When he walked in, he was greeted with Lily on one side of the room, and Riley on the other, a smile on her face and her hands outstretched. Both look up at the sight of Daryl and smile.

"Daryl, you need to see this!" Riley says excitedly. She turns back to Lily and smiles, waving her hands towards her body. "Okay, little girl. Come on. Come to me. You can do it," she spoke softly. Lily giggles at Riley's tone, but one by one, stands up on her legs, and walks over to Riley's outstretched arms. It looked like she had been doing it a few times, as she walked over a bit easier this time.

Riley laughed as Lily settled on her lap, a smile on the little girls face. She looks back up at Daryl and smiles bright. "See?! She's learning how to walk!"

Daryl couldn't help but grin as he smiled at Lily who giggled at him and climbed off Riley's lap before walking over to him on steady legs. Riley took photos of the heart warming scene, her heart swimming.

"C'mere baby girl. C'mon Lily," Daryl said encouragingly and Lily giggled as she reached him and cuddled him. Daryl pulled Riley into him as the three of them held each other and fussed over Lily, who was giggling.

"I love ya both so much. Ya got no idea," Daryl said emotionally as he hugged them both tightly. Riley leaned into him as did Lily who giggled softly at them as they started cooking dinner. Riley gave Pirate a dog treat so he could have something before dinner.

Riley had cookbook opened and decided to make a chicken pie with fresh potatoes and cornbread that they had growing. Each of the residents had a garden with potatoes, peas, carrots and anything they'd like to grow. Riley, Beth and the others were growing plenty of vegetables. Rick had decided to do farming again. Riley and Beth were mothers so they were doing various jobs, but both liked the nursery and the café bakery.

"Do you like it here?" She asked Daryl as he peeled potatoes while Lily was drawing in a coloring book that Daryl had gotten her to her heart's content.

"I do actually. We can start livin' instead of runnin' all the time, and that's what I'd like. I want us and Lily to have a family, sweetheart," Daryl admitted, letting her know one of his deepest wishes.

Riley smiled at him and kissed him lovingly as he helped her cut up the chicken pieces. She started making the pastry thanks to the dairy cows they had found on a run. They had mason jars filled with various jams, dried milk, dried eggs. They were even thinking of getting pigs to eat along with more chickens.

It was starting to become a home for all of them.

Riley finished making the sauce, which had black course pepper in the sauce along with onions as she placed it in the oven along with the cornbread. She hummed softly as she washed her hands along with Daryl.

She took a deep breath.

"I want to have a baby with you, Daryl," Riley said softly. Daryl's head jerked up as he looked at her long and hard for a long moment before cradling her face and kissing her passionately.

Riley wanted to have a baby with him. She wanted to have his baby inside of her, have a Dixon with him. Daryl pressed his lips to hers in a crushing kiss as he pressed her front up against the table. Lily was in the living room playing with Pirate.

"What are you doing, Dare?" she asked quietly.

"Makin' ya mine, that's what," Daryl said, smirking with a deep growl as he wrapped his arms around her front and her back pressed against his strong, muscled chest.

He slid a finger inside her throbbing, wet pussy. Fuck she was so tight and wet.

"I spoke to Gemma earlier. I'm gonna sing at the club with the girls. Kristi is going to work at the hospital during the day time and Beth and me are working at the day care center. Violet and Zoe are working at the bakery," Riley said casually, as if he wasn't finger fucking her right now. It definitely wasn't hidden though. Her breathing was heavy as she rocked against his rough fingers.

Daryl smiled at the happiness in her voice. He had found his place.

"I'm gonna work in the garage. Go on some runs…do some huntin'," he said huskily as he curled his fingers in a come hither motion. Riley gasped and closed her eyes as she buried her face into his neck.

"Cum for me Riley. Let me feel ya sweetheart. I wanna taste yer juices," he growled huskily.

Riley cried out and exploded all over his fingers as he withdrew them and licked them greedily. She kissed him tenderly as the timer went off and Riley set Pirate's food down in a bowl along with water. She picked up Lily and set the table before they placed the food on the table. The chicken pie had turned a golden brown as had the cornbread.

It looked delicious.

Lily happily giggled as she drank from her sippy cup and Riley fed her pieces of chicken pie as did Daryl while Pirate ate his food happily. Daryl smiled at the scene as he ate his own food contently.

With his family.

* * *

Beth was panting as Remy had her spread out in front of the fireplace. It was lightly snowing outside and Adam was fast asleep upstairs with the baby monitor on as he peacefully slept with Toby beside him.

He slid his hands into her nightgown, finding her bare skin underneath. He groaned as his hands ran over her breasts.

"Hmm, no underwear," he whispered in appreciation as she smirked up at him.

"Naughty girl," he said as he ran his finger down, brushing it over her clit, making her gasp. "Gonna have to teach ya a lesson. Can't have ya walkin' around where someone else can see my woman."

"Mmhm, punish me Remy," she whispered mischievously, as she began to grind her hips into him, and started to unbutton his jeans. She slipped her hands into his waistband and pulled them down his waist, before she cupped him through his boxers, making him bite down on his lip to stop a groan from escaping. He pushed her hands away as he kissed down her body. His lips covered her body, down her stomach, and up the inside of her legs. He always got close to her core, but he never quite got there.

She was squirming and begging underneath him, aching for his touch. "Pleeease Remy," she moaned as he smirked down at her and shook his head.

"Yer goin' to learn to wait for things," he whispered, as he rolled her over so she was lying on her front. He trailed his hand over her hips and ass as he kissed a trail down her spine, admiring her beautiful body. He took his boxers off and pressed his hardness into her, making her moan in desperation. He wanted to tease her; he wanted her to enjoy this, for things they had been last night. "Ya ready?" He asked, but he positioned himself and didn't give her time to answer.

He thrust into her from behind, wrapping his arms around her front as she moaned softly. He buried his face into the back of her neck, and sucked on the skin as he slowly started to move inside her, his hips pulling back, before he pushed forward again, grunting as her tight walls squeezed him hard. "So good, Beth," he groaned.

"So fuckin' beautiful cherie." He began to pick up his pace, thrusting into her roughly as he grabbed onto her waist and held her tightly. He loved the noises she was making underneath him as her fingers gripped the blanket on the floor. He heard her gasp, and saw her hands tighten in the blankets, knowing she was just about to reach the edge. Suddenly, he pulled away from her and stopped.

He heard her panting as she tried to catch her breath. "No...no...Please don't stop Remy," she said, her voice heavy with frustration, and he knew how close she had been to her orgasm.

He rolled her over gently so she was looking up at him and leaned down to nip at her collarbone. "Did I say ya could cum yet?" He asked, and she shook her head, her beautiful face illuminated in the light from the fire. "Didn't think so. Told ya yer gonna need to wait, alright? Yer gonna cum when I tell ya to," he said as he kissed her again gently, before slowly sliding back into her, from the front this time. She moaned again and slid her legs up his waist, wrapping them around him, locking him in tightly. Remy looked deep into her eyes as he pounded into her, seeing the love she had for him.

He gripped her hands tightly, rubbing his thumb over her promise ring that he had given her as she moaned and whimpered underneath him. She rested her hands on his strong shoulders, pushing the hair out of his sweaty face as he grunted, his hips slamming into hers every time he thrust forward. He felt his balls start to tighten up and knew he couldn't last much longer, but he knew she wouldn't need to either. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Cum for me now, darlin'."

Beth cried out his name as her walls clamped down around him, and her orgasm washed over her, leaving her body trembling with pleasure. Her fingernails were scratching against his back, and her legs tightened, pulling him closer. Remy let out a long groan as he felt himself explode and came hard into her, his teeth clamping down on her shoulder as he emptied himself, and they both lay shaking in front of the fire.

No words were spoken for a minute as they simply held each other and watched the flames illuminate against the wood.

"I love you," Beth said tracing his scars gently; she knew he was ashamed of his scars, ashamed that he had been so painfully hurt. But she thought they were beautiful. They're what made him Remy, and she was so thankful for that. He smiles at her tiredly.

"I love you too," he murmurs, kissing her lightly. "God I do," he murmurs against her lips, wrapping his arms around her once more. He pulls back and sighs happily. "God, I'm so lucky I have you," he mumbles, holding her close to him. She smiles.

"I'm lucky to have you," she says quietly. She feels the cold air from outside invade the house slightly, and she shivers. Remy, in reply, holds her tighter to him. She looks outside at the softly falling slow and sighs happily. "I love the snow, but I think we need a blanket."

Remy laughs and nods, standing up in all his glory and bringing her into his arms bridal style, carrying her up the stairs while she laughed gleefully.

* * *

_'Daryl ran._

_He ran faster than he thought was humanly possible to get to the zone that had been lit on fire. He had seen the smoke from the city, seen the fire rising, and he instantly took off, but as soon as he got there, he knew it was practically hopeless._

_The whole entire zone was lit, flaming in the dark night, and there were screams and groans from inside. The gates were closed, so he wasn't able to get in at all. He bangs on the door, screaming for someone to open up the door when he hears a groan._

_He looks to his left and feels all the colour in his face drain, and he drops his crossbow to the ground, feeling tears in his eyes fall._

_Riley stood in front of him, a giant bite mark on her shoulder, and her face decayed and starting to rot. Her arms reached out to grab him, to tear into him and kill him right there. But he didn't care. He felt his whole entire world crash down as he stared at the dead Riley._

_The walker Riley._

_He doesn't shoot her, doesn't kill her, and doesn't even look. Just cries as she sinks down on him, biting into his neck, ending his life right there.'_

* * *

Daryl shoots up on the bed, a sharp gasp escaping him, his eyes wide. He looks around. Same bedroom.

He looks down at the bed and finds Riley sleeping peacefully, her chest rising evenly as she breathed slowly. He sighs shakily and places his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. He thought that his worst nightmare would never change, but it did, and that was it.

Losing her and Lily.

If he did, he didn't know what he would do.

He looked down at Riley as the moon from the window above them shined on her skin, making her look absolutely angelic. He leans down and places a hand on her back, shaking her slightly.

"Riley?" He whispers quietly, and she moans in reply, opening her eyes slightly. She looks up at him with an adorably sleepy expression.

"Yeah, babe?" She asks, her voice still filled with sleep. He rethinks this slightly. Waking her up was sort of rude, but he had to know. He had to know she was there, that she was real. So he leans down and kisses her passionately, her returning it in surprise, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Daryl didn't speak for a moment as he pulled her into her and kissed her passionately, his tongue meeting hers as they kissed. She was wearing one of her shirts and only a pair of black panties.

He paused to really feel her, her delicate bones and her small frame. He couldn't deal with it, what had happened in his dream. He buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply, just breathing in her scent. "Don't ever leave me, Riley," he begged, his voice vulnerable. She was perfect and the thought of losing her hurt him so much.

She was his love, his rock, his lover, his best friend, his angel.

"I'm never going to leave you, Daryl," she promised. "I love you too much. What's wrong?"

Daryl didn't answer her but he slid a finger into her pussy and began to touch her roughly as she cried out. He cupped her breast in his right hand.

"Yer so wet for me, and yer all mine," he rasped in her right ear as he began to quicken the pace and she rocked her hips against his fingers, kissing him.

"Oh God, Daryl," she moaned into his mouth as he backed her up against the bed, and she dug her hands into his shoulders tightly, her breathing heavy.

His fingers moved desperately as he looked at her, his eyes full of emotion. "Daryl... what happened?" she panted, confused by the sudden need from him.

"I'll tell ya later, I promise. Just let me touch ya," he promised her as he pulled down her panties and started to suck at her neck as his hands cupped her soaking wet heat.

"Ya got no idea how beautiful you are," he told her as he pulled off the shirt and pinned her against the wall as he started to thrust into her without any warning, causing her to gasp at his sudden thrust.

He pushed the hurtful thoughts out of his head and concentrated on her instead, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist, roughly thrusting into her. She leaned forward, resting her hands against his shoulders. She looked into his eyes, and she saw emotions run through them, and she wondered what had him so worked up. She nuzzled her face into his neck, praying that Lily wouldn't walk into the bedroom as his hips slammed forward and he pushed himself into her.

The sensations were so intense as he continued to pick up speed, desperate with need, burying his face into her breasts while he grabbed her hips, guiding her up and down his length. He was so hard it hurt, and her tight walls around him only intensified the pleasure more, so much he wanted to scream. He picked up his speed, his hips thrusting into her until he couldn't go any faster.

He held her tightly as he felt her cum. Her head tossed back as her walls began to contract around him, and she moaned out his name in pleasure. He couldn't hold off his release anymore, and buried himself deep inside her as he came, filling her with his warmth.

She cradled his face in her hands as she looked at him, and in that very moment, Daryl burst into tears. "Jesus, Daryl," she said worried. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

"Ya died, ya died and were a walker, Lily was gone and I couldn't protect ya both. I couldn't save ya, and ya both died," he sobbed into her chest, his tears pouring down her breasts as she stroked his hair softly.

"Shh, shh, I'm here now Daryl. Nothing's going to happen to me or Lily. I promise," she soothed him as his shoulders shook with sobs. She hummed a soothing, comforting lullaby to him as she stroked his hair.

"Did I hurt ya?" he asked softly.

"No," she said as she stroked his cheek gently, brushing away the rest of his tears. "I'm just worried about you. Are you alright?"

"I'm alright, just worried about ya," he said softly, leaning into her touch as she held him tightly to her and he rested his face in between her plumb breasts.

"I love ya," he said, kissing above her heart.

"I love you too, Daryl," she said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "I'm never gonna leave you. I couldn't."

Daryl buried his face into her neck, holding her tightly. He wouldn't know what he would do if that happened.

"I can't lose ya," he says quietly again. He couldn't. It would be the end of him. He loved them so fucking much, and that dream gave him a plenty good taste of what the reality was now. She strokes his hair again, holding him close.

"You're not gonna," she says quietly, kissing him softly. He returns the kiss and sighs shakily, his arms around her tightening. When he pulls back, he looks her in the eyes and sees the love in it, and remembering what she had said earlier, he places his hands on her hips gently.

"Wouldn't mind having a little baby Dixon," he murmurs lightly. She smiles and laughs, kissing him slowly. When he pulls back, he looks at her hand and then back at her, kissing her again. "Wish I could marry ya," he says quietly, trailing his hands near her rear.

"Daryl," she moans against him as he begins to trace her scars on her back. He keeps talking.

"Wish I could. Get a ring and everythin'. Love ya so much," he murmurs against her lips.

"I wish I could take ya to places. To my grandparent's ranch, the little house that I bought," Daryl added as he kissed her passionately and traced the scars marring her pale, slender back. The scars just made her more beautiful in his eyes.

"Yer so beautiful, Riley," he said as he looked at her, his hand trailing over her legs, up over her stomach, around her breasts, and finally up to settle on her cheek. "Yer damn perfect, baby," he said as he slowly ran his hands over the fabric of her underwear, his fingers disappearing into the waistband as he slowly eased her panties down her legs. The breath caught in his throat as he teased the underwear off her, and she moaned softly, arching her back into him with need, her body aching to have him inside her. It was like constant pleasure with him, and he was so god damn hard. He slid his long finger into her, finding her to be nice and wet for him, as she wriggled around underneath him.

"Oh, God, yes," Riley breathed. "Want you, baby." Her voice was needy and filled with love. Gently, he kissed her neck and eased himself inside her, burying his face in her hair as he moved deeper. Riley pushed her hips forward so that she felt her thighs press against his until they were truly, completely connected. Moving slow at first, they moved together, meeting in the middle, finding a pace that was comfortable enough to start with, but as Riley got louder, Daryl curled his fingers into hers as he picked up speed, their bodies writhing together.

Daryl kissed her bare neck as he thrust into her, pulling her leg up to his waist, so her long limbs were wrapped around him. "Mine," he breathed, kissing her shoulder. "Mine, mine, mine."

"Yours Daryl. I don't want anyone else," she moaned as she rocked her hips against his. "No one else." Her body filled with desire and she pushed harder against him, shivering as Daryl's hot mouth pressed against her neck. "Oh, you feel so good..." she trailed off, her head dropping back against the pillow as they moved faster against each other, Daryl shifting and gripping her waist with one hand. He led a trail of kisses from her neck down her chest and over her breasts, and let his free hand drift between her legs, finding her clit and rubbing it slowly at first, enjoying hearing Riley's whimpers of pleasure. Daryl sped up and soon she was contracting around him, her fingers entwined with his, squeezing hard, and her breath coming out in gasps as her orgasm crashed over her.

Daryl let out a low growl as he thrust into her a few more times before gripping her waist tightly as he came hard into her, his body jerking and shaking as she wrapped her arms around his back, and they lay tangled up together.

They held each other as their breathing calmed down and Riley swept his fringe from his eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she whispered, meaning it.

"I love ya too," Daryl said softly as he tangled his fingers into her hair and pulled her lips down to his to kiss her.

Riley wrapped her arms around him tightly as she listened to his steady beating heart and saw him grab his sketchbook before drawing her nude on the bed, his hands getting every detail.

"I'm gonna draw ya in every way. You, Lily and the rest of our family. I wanna keep the memories alive in every way, sweetheart," Daryl said huskily as he drew her naked on the bed, detailing her face and the light freckles.

"I'm going to as well," Riley said, kissing him lovingly as he felt her curl into him, her hair tickling his cheek gently as Lily cooed softly on the baby monitor.

His beautiful woman. He loved her so much, her and Lily.

He imagined her pregnant, her stomach swollen with his child, a child of their own and a sibling for Lily. Yeah, that was something he really didn't mind at all. He looks at her as he finishes his drawing, placing the sketchbook down and smiling slightly at her.

"We're gonna try somethin' different tonight," he told her as he sat down first and yanked her hand gently back down, pulling her into his lap. "Raise yer hips up a little," he instructed, and she did as she was told. He shifted her around and got her in position before sliding her down onto him. Daryl felt her rock her hips to take him deeper and smirked. She was becoming quite the expert at this already. His hand rubbed small circles on her back. "Ya know, there's so much I wanna do with ya. We're gonna just spend a whole day in bed soon, and I can teach ya all sorts of things."

Riley laughed. "I like the sound of that," she said as she slowly lifted her hips up before sinking back down on him as he thrust up into her gently. "Like this?" She asked seductively, moving her hips a little faster.

"Just like that," Daryl said breathlessly. "Plus, now that we're in this position, I can do this," he said smirking as he leaned down to take her nipples into his mouth. Riley gasped at the new sensations and moaned as he thrust into her harder, his hard cock seeming to hit every spot inside her perfectly. She had never been so turned on in her whole life. She didn't know what it was about Daryl, but Christ, she'd happily do this the whole day long. Soon he was pounding into her, and her hands scratched at his back as she panted into his neck.

She placed her hands on his chest as she rode him, her head tilted back as an idea hit Daryl. He moved her so she was riding him hard and fast. Riley guided his hand to her clit as he started rubbing her throbbing nub hard as she cried out, her eyes sparkling.

"Come on girl, ride me," he said, taking her by her hips and rocking her harder.

Riley tossed her hair back and rode him faster, her hips moving harshly against his as they made love to each other, unaware of someone watching them.

She dug her hands into Daryl's chest, moaning huskily.

Carol watched in disgust as Riley rode Daryl like a horse through the peephole in her bedroom. She pulled down her panama trousers and torched herself as Daryl and Riley made love.

Little whore.

"Oh Daryl oh yes!" Riley gasped softly as Daryl played with her breasts, kneading and cupping them in his large, rough hands as Riley rode him, her blue eyes twinkling as her blonde hair flowed around her face.

"Yeah, that's right," Daryl grunts breathlessly, holding her closer. "C'mon girl. Cum for me, Riley. I wanna see ya cum, sweetheart." With that, she bit into his shoulder and let herself go, her eyes squeezing shut. A few thrusts later, Daryl came hard again, for the third time in that small timespan.

They slumped against each other as Daryl takes her into his arms and under the covers, holding her close to his chest. She traces the tattoos on his chest and smiles, snuggling into his side.

She loved him so much.

"Can we just do that every night?" she asks cheekily. Daryl laughs.

"Anytime ya want, darlin'. I ain't stoppin' ya." She smiles and kisses him softly, finally closing her eyes and going back to sleep. After a few minutes, Daryl finally closes his own and wills himself to go to sleep as well.

She was alive, and so was Lily. That's all he needed to know.

* * *

Riley had woken up early the next morning and gotten dressed after hearing Lily on the baby monitor, still reeling from last night's late love making session. Her cheeks lit up as she thought about it. Just thinking of him made her blush. She loved him, and she loved Lily. She never thought she would have a family like this.

She walks into the nursery and sees Lily was up in her crib, her hands on the bars, and her soft blonde tufts sticking out in places. She giggles as she sees her mother, holding out her hands.

Riley smiles and walks over, lifting her little girl into her arms as she giggles. Lily laughs and snuggles into Riley's chest as she gives her a good morning. Riley smiles and holds her close.

"Morning, little girl," she says happily. Lily laughs and Riley was reminded of her and her own mother for a second.

Her mother and her had been so close, closer than most mother and daughters. Her mother used to sing to her whenever she woke up, always to get her ready for the day. Her soothing voice always put her at ease. Maybe she could do the same for Lily.

"You want a song, sweetheart?" She asks quietly, and Lily giggles as she goes down the stairs. Pirate greets her as she does, hit tail wagging as her runs around Riley's legs. Riley laughs and feeds the dog quickly before starting to get Lily's food ready, getting her formula ready in her sippy cup.

An old song her mother used to sing popped into her mind, and she smiles as she keeps getting the food ready, starting to sing it softly.

**_"Here comes the sun, doo, doo, doo, doo  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right, mmm…"_**

**_"Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter_**  
**_Little darling, it feels like years since its been here."_**

**_"Here comes the sun, doo, doo, doo, doo_**  
**_here comes the sun, and I say_**  
**_It's all right."_**

**_"Little darling, the smiles returning to their faces_**  
**_Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here."_**

**_"Here comes the sun, doo, doo, doo, doo,_**  
**_Here comes the sun, and I say_**  
**_It's all right, mmm…"_**

**_"Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting_**  
**_Little darling, it seems like years since its been clear_**  
**_But here comes the sun, doo, doo, doo, doo_**  
**_Here comes the sun, and I say_**  
**_It's alright."_**

Lily giggles as she finishes her song, and Riley smiles, placing her in her high chair and giving her a sippy cup full of milk, as well as a small bowl of cereal, as the little girl had gotten a feeling for hard food for a little while.

As she feeds her, Riley looks out the window and sighs slightly. She wished her mother was still alive. She would have loved Lily. She would have loved seeing her as a mother.

* * *

_'Her hand caressed her soft blonde curls slowly, keeping the small girl close to her chest, and Ava sang softly to Riley, who laid her tear streaked face against her mothers chest. After another ruthless day of bullying, Ava Brooks had ended up saving the day again._

_"Will it ever get better, mommy?" Riley asks sadly, looking up at her mother. Ava nods, wiping away her tear streaked face._

_"It will honey. Just remember. Treat others how I have treated you. When you meet the perfect man, love him to all your heart, cause God made him just for you." Riley looks up, her brow furrowed._

_"What if I never find him? No one looks to like me," she mutters, looking at the floor. Ava frowns at her beautiful daughter, tilting her head up to look at her. Riley looks at her tiredly. "It's true, mommy."_

_"No, it's not," Ava firmly states. "You will find him. He may not live on this street. He may not even live in this state, but you'll find him. Trust me."'_

* * *

Riley smiles fondly at the memory. She loved her mother, and hoped that she was in a happy place right now, wherever she was.

She hears a door close and Riley looks to see Daryl coming in with just a pair of jeans on, his chest bared, and she blushes at the memory of their night together, but she keeps her eyes on him. He walks over and kisses her slowly, wrapping his arms around her front.

"Mornin'," he says quietly. She smiles and pulls back, brushing his hair away from his face, which was all tousled up in different places.

"Morning to you too," she chuckles. Lily giggles at Daryl, waving her hands at him. He smiles and walks over to her, picking her up out of her chair and holding her close.

"Mornin' sunshine. Ya look happy." Lily giggled and took a sip of her milk, while Riley smiled heart-warmingly at the scene, crossing her chest a bit shyly. Just seeing him interact with a kid now made her all hot and bothered. What was this man doing to her?


	20. Demons Of The Past

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth and Tara.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 20

* * *

She smiled as she watched him cuddle Lily and went to cook breakfast. She turned on the pan and started cooking some bacon for all of them as she smiled and hummed softly.

* * *

Carol had been on watch when she saw a black SUV, and saw Larry cautiously look at it as two men came out and she frowned.

They both had slightly tanned skin, but what got Carol's attention was the tattoos on his arms as the man talked to his son.

"Do you think Riley's here, dad?" The man asked. Carol stilled then as she took that information in.

This was Riley's father and her brother.

"I know she is. We need to take her back to the asylum to get better. She shouldn't be out right now," James answered flatly as another car pulled out and a man with light brown hair came out.

"I wonder if my three sons are here," Hugo said coldly as two more cars pulled up and four more people came out of the vehicles. One of the women had light red hair and dark green eyes. She was wearing a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a cashmere sweater while the other woman wore similar clothes.

Larry walked over then and coughed slightly to gather their attention as they looked up.

"Are you looking for somewhere to stay?" Larry asked them and they all nodded as James walked over.

"We just need somewhere to stay before heading south. There's talk of the army fixing up places," James told him and Larry nodded as he and Carol led them inside the walls of Fort Charming.

Nathan walked silently behind him as he saw a young woman coming out of a house. Her hair was pulled back with a scarf that was used as a headband and she was holding the hand of a little girl and was talking to a young man who looked to be around his earlier to mid-thirties.

But what got his attention was the familiar dirty blonde hair and the freckles on the girl as Larry called out to Chibs.

"Hey Scot! We found yer brother and nephew!" he called out as James and Nathan froze in shock.

They hadn't seen Chibs, Fiona and Kerrianne in years since placing Riley in the Briarcliff Asylum. The last time they had seen them had been at Nathan's grandfather's funeral.

That was when Nathan saw the redneck kissing the young woman she turned slightly and he stilled in shock and horror.

It was Riley and she was letting the man kiss her as the little girl giggled sweetly at the scene.

"Riley?!" He asked in disbelief as the two pulled away and Riley suddenly saw them, both looking at her as her stomach dropped.

Her brother and father were looking at her as if she was a ghost that they had put to rest.

"Bobby where is Emma?" Rachel asked her ex brother in law as the others came out and Hugo saw his three estranged sons.

Remy, Tate and Kyle.

"Hello boys," He greeted and Remy saw his vision turn red.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Remy exclaimed first, seemingly going to take the first punch at the man, but the two other men hold him back. They didn't need any more drama. Not after all this shit that's happened to them. Not when they were finally happy.

Riley watched the exchange with a heavy heart. She felt as if the world had suddenly crashed down on her.

Her father, and her brother.

They were both here.

She wanted to hug him but at the same time she wanted to punch them in the face. Daryl looks down at her in slight concern.

"Are ya okay?" He asks quietly. She shakes her head, still looking at her brother and father. He turns her head slightly so that she was looking at him. Her eyes were distant and she looked like she was about to cry. "Riley, what's wrong?"

"That's my family over there," she says quietly, gesturing her head to Nathan and James. "My dad and my brother." Daryl looks over and sees them looking at her, and he narrows his eyes in disgust.

These were the people who had had put her in the asylum for thinking she was crazy. He felt disgusted as he glared at the two men. Nathan walked over with James behind him.

"Get the fuck away from my sister, you filthy inbred redneck!" Nathan yelled as he aimed his shotgun at Daryl, but was shocked when Riley stepped in front of Daryl and looked at him calmly, her blonde hair pulled from her face as she glared at them with icy blue eyes that shimmered.

"Put the fucking gun down now Nate, or I'll shoot you," Riley said calmly but everyone heard the threat underneath it as Nathan reluctantly put the gun away as James came over.

"Riley, you need to come with us back to Briarcliff. You're not well, and being with these people is dangerous. C'mon," he said reaching for her but Riley moved away from his hand coldly.

"I'm perfectly fine Dad. I'm not ill, and I know what I am. You'll have to drag me kicking and screaming back to that hellhole if you have to," Riley said calmly as she picked up Lily and Daryl wrapped his arm around her lovingly.

"Who's the redneck hillbilly white trash?" James asked, disgusted that his daughter was associating with these sort of people. If her mother was here, Ava would be turning in her grave.

"The redneck is my man for your information," Riley answered calmly but feeling angry as she glared at him. James glared in contempt as he looked at him.

"So you're the one fucking my daughter? How old are you for Christ's sake? I'm surprised Chibs ain't said anything!" James yelled furiously as his younger half-brother came over.

"James. Been a long time," Chibs said, looking at his older half-brother coldly. He wasn't happy that his older brother was here and causing problems for Daryl and Riley. Tig came over.

"Riley, I want you to come with us back to Georgia...it's not safe here for a fragile girl like you," James said firmly as he spotted Beth standing next to Remy who was glaring at Hugo.

"You should come too, Miss, and your sister. You shouldn't be associating with these...criminals and rapists," James said disdainfully.

Clay raised an eyebrow then at his former friend while Jax knew the man would get a beating when James noticed the clothes Riley was wearing. She was wearing a pair of black cowboy boots, a tight pair of dark blue ripped jeans that showed off her curves, a black tank top and over it a grey t-shirt that was slightly big. Her hair was longer and she looked different.

She looked confident, strong and independent.

"Dad, I'm staying here," Riley said firmly, her voice leaving no argument, and that was when James Brooks snapped.

He slapped her hard across the face as gasps ran out. Not even a second later, he was pulled up by the shirt and looking into the murderous eyes of Daryl Dixon and felt the man punch him hard across the face as the two got into a fight.

Riley touched her bruised cheek in shock. Her dad had always had a temper but up until now...he had never hit her. Beth crouched down next to her and helped her up as Lily started sobbing softly.

* * *

Daryl punched James repeatedly as people cheered them on and he saw Chibs stopping Nathan from running to help his dad. After a minute, he stopped punching James and glared at him.

"Ya ever hit my woman again, I'll fuckin' kill ya! Ya hear me?!" He snarled viciously.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" James yelled furiously at Daryl as the man punched him again and glared at him coldly. Riley picked up Lily, who had stopped crying and was now cuddling her.

"Redneck Archer," Daryl stated coldly, stepping back.

"Was that really necessary?" Rachel asked shocked at the violence as Emma came out with Kiki, Calvin and Carl.

"It definitely was, and no one was asking you, gold digger bitch," Emma said coldly. The woman's eyes widen considerably and then narrow into thin slits.

"How dare you talk to me like that?!" Emma snorts.

"I lost all respect for you when I was placed in that asylum. I don't care about you anymore." The others nod at her sudden confidence, proud that she was standing up to the woman. Daryl leaves the broken and bruised James on the ground and walks over to Riley, looking at her face worriedly.

There was a bruise, that's for sure. It was on her right cheek, and spread out a few directions, and it was turning a slow shade of black and blue. He cradles her face lovingly, concern shown in his eyes.

"Are ya alright?" He asks hurriedly, looking to see if anything else was hurt. Riley shakes her head, glaring at her once family. They weren't hers anymore. She had a new one, and she was happy.

"I'm fine," she mutters, taking his hand and pulling him away. She looks at Beth and mumbles discreetly to her. "I'm going back to the house for a bit. I can't be near these people for a little while." Beth snorts and waves her hand dismissively, telling her to leave, saying she didn't even have to ask.

Lily snuggles into Riley's chest as she walks back to the house, keeping a firm grip on Daryl's hand until she steps inside, closes the door, and sets Lily down on the ground.

She cooed up at her mother, her brow furrowed, but Riley simply kisses her forehead tenderly, telling her she was okay.

It was interesting. Lily actually seemed to know when Riley was sad, or happy, or really any emotion. It was like they had some sort of bond, and it made Riley feel better.

She steps back and lets Lily play with some of the toys on the ground before ascending the stairs, Daryl right behind her. As she steps into the bedroom, she breaks down and falls against the wall, sliding to the ground and placing her face in her hands.

"I thought I got away from them," she sobs. "I thought I was finally free, and now they're back, and they want to take me back. I don't know how long I can do this anymore, Daryl, I don't know at all."

"Hey c'mere, ya are free," Daryl said pulling her into him and he stroked her hair tenderly as Riley sobbed into him, her chest heaving as she cried. Daryl rocked her gently, wishing he could take the pain away as he kissed away her tears and she calmed down slightly. She looked at him and gave him a watery smile.

"I just thought I put it behind me and they came back," Riley said, wiping her eyes as Daryl went into the bathroom and got a soft flannel damp before bathing her eyes tenderly as they heard Lily play.

"I know darlin' but ya got me, Beth, Remy, Lily, Fiona, Chibs, Kerrianne and the rest of us. Ya ain't alone," he said softly and Riley felt cheered up as she looked around for foundation and shook her head before putting it down. She placed some foundation on the bruise so it wouldn't look so bad. After a moment, Daryl and her picked up Lily as Emma went to take Pirate for his shots.

"You ok?" Emma asked them both quietly. Her auburn hair was pulled in a ponytail and she wore no makeup. Already her jeans had grass stains on the knees from milking the cows.

"I'm ok, I'm ok," Riley said, nodding as Daryl took her to the nursery house where the others were.

* * *

Chibs didn't feel any emotion towards his older brother who was nursing a black eye and a busted lip as Tara reluctantly helped him. But she wasn't enjoying it as Jax and Clay glanced at them along with Bobby and Charlie. The man was glaring at Leon, who had an arm wrapped around Rachel.

"First things first, we need to have rules here. You'll all being put in quarantine for a week and number two, none of you are to talk to Riley, Emma, Remy, Tate, Kyle and Kristi," Jax said warningly as Ophelia jumped up glaring.

"You can't stop me from seeing Kristi. She's my daughter!" She screamed outraged as Tyreese frowned at her.

"What about your other daughter, Clara?" He asked cautiously and Ophelia kept her mouth pressed into a thin line, refusing to talk to the black man when James answered for her.

"We sent her to Briarcliff. She wasn't doing too good and that's when we saw the posters of Riley and the others. Father Gabriel said that Rick's group were murderers and savages," James said, looking at where a black man in preacher robes was.

Chibs felt pissed.

"And you believe them over your own daughter and brother?" Clay asked furious at the man's lack of loyalty towards his family.

"Chibs stopped being my brother the day he tried to take Riley from Briarcliff!" James roared enraged.

Chibs saw red then as Fiona grasped his hand.

"You abandoned her Jimmy, you left her to rot in a place that was for FUCKING MURDERERS, RAPISTS AND PEODIPHILES! You abandoned your own daughter just because you couldn't handle the truth! You lied to everyone about Riley being dead! I love that girl as if she was mine and Fiona's!" Chibs growled enraged as Rachel looked confused.

"But Riley's dead. James and Nathan told us she committed suicide?" The red head said puzzled.

Charlie glowered at her.

"If you weren't blind Rachel, you would've have seen James punching his little girl like a drunkard," The man said coldly. "She didn't deserve what you did to her. She wasted ten fucking years in that damn place, all because you were too much of an idiot to accept her into your home just because she had this gift. You're terrible people."

"She is sick, and she deserves to be treated as so!" James argues, and Chibs could practically hear the mental groans of all the people in the room.

"She's not sick!" he yells again. "She's better than anyone else in your fucked up group!"

"We are not fucked up. We've been surviving, just like you!" Rachel exclaims. Bobby snorts.

"Yeah, in all the wrong ways. I bet you people ate human for dinner at least once, am I right?" Chibs sighs and pinches the bridge on his nose.

"Okay, before any more fights start, these are rules, and you have to obey them, or else you don't get anything in return. That's it. Take or leave it." The group glare at him, but reluctantly sigh, letting them take them away. Chibs said a quick thank you to God.

He knew Riley was going through enough right now. She didn't need these people roaming around the streets. At least not yet.

He knew sooner or later he would have to deal with his brother too. It would be messy, but it was for Riley, and that was worth it.

* * *

When the sun had set, Riley had finally relaxed from the day's events. Everyone had asked her if she was alright, or if her face hurt from the slap, but she was fine. She thought it would hurt more, but it actually didn't. Maybe she was just too used to the pain to really feel anything.

She shakes those thoughts away and looks into the mirror as she took of the powder on her face. They had already eaten dinner, this time with everyone else, feeling the need to talk to people after her father hit her. It was actually really good. She liked it here. She liked it a lot.

She didn't need her family to fuck it up.

When she took of the makeup, she sighs at the bruise in her face. It had gotten larger. Not that larger, but noticeable. It nearly reached her eye. She looked hideous.

"Fucking assholes," she mutters under her breath. Daryl came into the bathroom then, seeing her looking at her face in displeasure.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly. He looked into the mirror. He didn't see anything wrong.

"This bruise," she mutters, shaking her head and crossing her arms across her chest. The amount of insecurity she was showing right now surprised him. "It looks terrible. I feel like the only good part of my body was just ruined by that dick."

Ya are beautiful, scars or not. Yer my gorgeous, sexy woman, and I love ya," Daryl said, kissing her passionately and she smiled back, kissing him with just as much passion. They broke apart before going downstairs to cook dinner. They were now cooking pasta with Irish boxty potatoes that Riley had as a child when in Ireland.

"You make me very happy, you know?" Riley said seriously as she placed the food in the oven and cooked the pasta. She had missed cooking a lot, and had only eaten basically scraps from the asylum, which were mostly apples or if they were lucky some left over sausages. They had invited Remy, Beth and Adam around to have dinner and heard a knock on the door which Daryl went to answer as Riley focused on making a cake for dessert after dinner.

"Hey Beth," she said smiling at hearing her best friend enter as Beth helped her cook the food. They set the table while Daryl and Remy talked. Lily and Adam were playing with Pirate and Toby as the food finished cooking and Riley took the pasta out. It was steaming hot as she started serving it out and saw Chibs, Fiona, Kerrianne and Happy Lowman come in. She smiled.

"Something smells good," Fiona said, giving Riley a smile and she smiled back pleased as she served it. The men had beers while the women had wine, and Adam and Lily drank juice from their sippy cups.

"How was work, you three?" Chibs asked as they ate the pasta that was accompanied by a chocolate cake and garlic bread sticks as they ate the food happily.

"It was good da, aside from Carol. She's adopting one of the girls, Sofia. She's so weird," Kerrianne told Chibs who nodded as they ate their food and Riley couldn't help but smile at her family and friends as they ate around the table.

It was a calm atmosphere as Toby and Pirate ate their dog food. Lily giggled and looked at Riley and Daryl intently before giggling and speaking words that shocked them, as did Adam.

"Mama, dada," Lily said smiling at Daryl and Riley who both staring in disbelief and joy at their daughter, who was happily babbling to them all as Chibs and the others watched smiling.

"Mama, dada," Adam said softly, waving at Remy and Beth who looked like they wanted to cry.

Their kids were talking. They could talk.

"Holy shit. What did you say little one?" Remy asked Adam who giggled as he picked him up and the little toddler nestled into his and Beth's arms as Lily did the same with Daryl and Riley.

"Mama, dada."

Riley felt her eyes burn then as she looked at her daughter who was calling her mama. She cuddled her tightly and smiled at her proudly as did Daryl. Tig smiled at his nephew proudly as did Felicity, Fawn, Calvin and Dave.

Their families were ok.

* * *

James sat fumingly in the room he shared with his son as he glared at the wall. This was all his brother's fault and to an extent Ava's. If only she hadn't none of this would have happened and they would still be a family, only if Riley hadn't phoned Ava and caused her to leave work and be on the highway. Riley had caused her mother and his wife to die.

He could never forgive her for that and neither could Nathan...no, Riley was dead to them as were Chibs, Fiona and Kerrianne. He looked around the room as he saw the door open and a grey haired woman come in.

"I hear you needed help getting your daughter back to Briarcliff?" She asked calmly as she sat on the bed next to him.

"That's right," James said looking at her cautiously.

"Well, I can help you," Carol told him carefully and paused then as she looked at him with cold icy blue eyes that made James Brooks shiver slightly. "I want Daryl. If you can somehow get him to me, we can send Riley and Beth back to the asylum. We'll find a way," she explained, and James nodded.

"Deal," he said nodding. He would do anything to send her back there.

* * *

After dinner, and the rest of their small group had gone back to their respective homes, Riley had excused herself to go take a shower. That was what she needed right now. A nice warm shower to ease her troubles away.

As she washed herself under the water, she couldn't help but think how lucky she was, to have the family she had. Maybe one day her father could go back to what he used to be, and maybe her brother could to, but for now, she was content, and happily living life.

She never thought she would ever live life like this. It was amazing.

She washes away her shampoo and conditioner as she took a deep breath and sighed happily, stepping out of the shower and placing a towel around her waist. She walks to the bedroom quickly, seeing that Daryl wasn't inside. She quickly dropped the towel and found something really quickly.

As she found clothing, she remembered how Lily had called her 'mama.' And how she had called Daryl 'dads.' She wondered how he felt about that. He defiantly showed he liked it. He was smiling when she did say it.

Looking down at her nude body, she decides to just put on a simply pair of black panties, and, looking at his shirts, places on of them on her upper half. His shirts were bigger compared to her. She liked sleeping in them, even wearing them during the day. It just screamed…him.

_'Wow, I have it bad.'_ She thinks funnily. And she was okay with that.

She picks up the towel and places it in the washing basket before walking down the hall to the nursery and seeing Daryl inside. Lily was in his arms and she was giggling at him.

Instead of walking in, she stays back and watches in silence as he interacts with the little girl, rocking her back and forth as she laughed, and slowly as she fell asleep in his arms.

Those arms….

God, she was so lucky.

He places the sleeping child in her crib and smiles slightly down at her. At this, Riley rubs her arms shyly.

"Daryl," she says, letting him know she was there. Her voice was quiet, but he still turned around and looked at her shocked, and was about to say something until he saw what she was wearing.

Riley stood in the doorway of the nursery, wearing nothing but a pair of black panties and one of his shirts that fell to her mid thighs. Her hair was curling around her face gently as she stood in the doorway, the shadows casting a mysterious glow on her pale, smooth skin as she smiled at him seductively.

"Holy shit," he whispered feeling his cock harden at the sight of Riley leaning against the door, leaning on the wooden doorway. The buttons were only done halfway and he could see her nipples through the shirt. They were hard and he saw arch slightly

They kissed like they had last night, only more passionately as Riley pressed her body into his and felt his cock press against her right inner thigh, making her moan his name.

"Daryl…"

"Yeah?" he drawled, trying to control himself as his hands roamed over her.

He hummed while he showered her face with kisses, and fought the urge to sigh happily when her hands trailed the contours of his body, awakening every nerve in his body, until he felt completely alive. Her soft breasts pressed against his chest through the material of her shirt, and a shiver travelled through his body like an electric current.

He let his hands slide over her buttocks and lifted her, gently setting her down on the bed as he made quick work of discarding his shirt to the side. Her fingers reached down to unbutton his jeans.

She loosened the buckle, undid the button and slid the zipper down. His jeans fell into a pile around his ankles and Daryl stepped out of them, kicking them to the side.

Daryl laid out, flat against her, his palm running down her thigh, every part of his skin touching hers in some way. He sighed contentedly.

"Yer so beautiful, Riley," he said as he looked at her, his hand trailing over her legs, up over her stomach, around her breasts, and finally up to settle on her cheek. "Yer damn perfect, baby," he said as he slowly ran his hands over the fabric of her underwear, his fingers disappearing into the waistband as he slowly eased his right middle finger into her soaking wet pussy. The breath caught in his throat as he teased her, and she moaned softly, arching her back into him with need, her body aching to have him inside her.

"That's it…feel how wet I am for you Daryl. I want you to fuck me with your tongue, your mouth and fingers….I want you to pleasure me and I want to pleasure you in every way," Riley said seductively as she cupped his hard cock through his boxers and grinded against his finger. She was throbbing, her cunt aching.

"Oh, it would be my pleasure," Daryl said as he took off her panties and groaned from deep within.

Sliding his hands inside her thighs, Daryl pushes them apart. He grins at her as he dips his mouth to her opening, his tongue swirling around her throbbing clit. Riley digs her fingers into the bed, her legs wanting to clamp shut around him.

He licks at her opening, tasting her sweetness. As he teases her aching bud, his hands find her breasts. Riley bucked under him, her breathing coming hard and heavy. "Daryl...God!"

Pulling away briefly, Daryl carries her to their bedroom and shoves her against the bedroom wall, panting heavily like a wild animal. He buried his face into her pussy, causing her to cry out softly.

The sound of her enjoying his services makes him go hard, his head beginning to leak. His tongue laps at her wet opening, darting in and out.

"More!" She cried out quietly.

Daryl laughed against her and plunged his tongue deeper into her. She gasped as she grabbed at his hair. This was far fucking better than any dream for the both of them. They had built up so much sexual tension since they had first laid eyes on each other and it was coming out in a rush.

He moved his mouth up and held her legs in place as he began to suck at her clit, and she bit down on her hand to not scream out.

Daryl gives her a moment before he kisses her across her stomach until he's sucking at her hard nub. "You're all mine tonight...every inch of you girl."

"Fuck me," Riley gasped, twisting her hands into his dark brown, shaggy hair. She was desperate to release the tension, but Daryl planned on teasing her. He wanted to make her cum in so many ways.

"Gotta wait a bit, darlin'," he says against her skin as he continues his assault on her body. She bites down her lip as she tries to stop herself from crying out. Lily had just fallen asleep, and she didn't need her to wake up to their moans and groans.

Daryl continues to suck her nub, and his other hand creeps up her leg, inserting his middle finger and his index finger into her pussy, and moves his fingers a 'come here' motion. At this, she bites down so hard on her lip she swore she tasted blood, and her eyes were shut in pleasure and absolute ecstasy.

"C'mon, girl. C'mon. Cum for me, sweetheart. I know ya want to," he says huskily as he continues, and she feels herself let go, a low groan escaping her mouth as she clutches onto the wall for dear life. Her juices drip down his fingers and he chuckles at her release. He brings the fingers to his mouth and licks them clean.

She pulls him to her suddenly and connects her lips to his, and he happily replies by wrapping his own arms around her waist. Their lips kiss passionately, their tongues dancing, and it doesn't disconnect for a second. Daryl picks her up bridal style into his arms and carries her to the bed, laying her down gently, still not disconnecting his lips from her.

She runs her hands through his hair gently before rolling him over, causing him to lay down on the bed. She lays herself over him and kisses slowly down his body. She starts at his neck and moves down his chest, her hands gripping his. When she reaches his boxers, she removes her hand from his and takes them off, throwing them to the side.

He chuckles at her feistiness. "Eager?"

"You fucking bet I am," she whispers seductively to him as she cups his hard cock in her hand. He takes in a sharp breath as she does and lets out a low groan as she pumps his shaft a few times, seeing the pre-cum leak out as she did so. "I think someone else is too," she says quietly to him, a smirk in her voice.

She leans down and kisses him slowly as she lifts her hips. As her hands embrace him, she sinks herself onto his member slowly, both letting out moans at the sudden shock of pleasure that went through them. She rocked a bit as she took him in as deep as she could.

She wanted it to be that way. She wanted him to fuck her until she couldn't stand right.

She smiled at him, a dazzling, beautiful smile, before she slowly lowered herself down onto his erection again and leaned forward so that she could kiss him, and their bodies were pressed together. She stilled for a minute, as they adjusted to the position, and moaned in pleasure as Riley started to raise herself up before lowering back down onto him, and Daryl groaned in approval. She moved slowly to start with, and Daryl raised his hips up to meet hers.

She laced her hands with his and stretched them above his head, as she slowly rode him, their soft moans filling the room and echoing off the walls. Daryl decided he wanted more, so he put his hands on her waist and flipped her so he was on top, and looked down at her for reassurance. She smiled up at him and arched her back in anticipation, waiting for Daryl to move.

He began to thrust with more urgency then, especially after what had happened with the man they had run into earlier. He wanted to make her feel good, fill her needs, make her see that he was the man for her. Deep down he knew that, but he was still so insecure. He never understood still why a beautiful girl like Riley was with him, and he never had from the first time they had slept together.

She dug her nails into his chest, her head tilting back in pleasure as she rode him. His hands gripping her slender hips as she rode him wildly, her breasts heaving and he pinched them before cupping them.

She kissed him once more; sitting back she guided him into her, both of them groaning with pleasure. She began slowly rocking back and forth, setting a rhythm for them. Daryl pushed off the ground, making her wrap her legs around him, their elbows locking together as he wrapped his legs around her.

"That's it, baby," he groaned as he wrapped his arms around her back and nipped at her neck as he thrust into her. "Ya like that, hmm?"

"Yeah…good," she nodded, moaning as she felt him push deeper into her.

"Yer my woman…my best friend…mother of our daughter," he says to her as he thrusted harder inside her and she moaned heavily as she took his hand in hers.

"You're my everything…you gave me everything," she told him as she brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"I love you, Daryl," she whispered, and Daryl felt his heart constrict in his chest.

"I love you too, Riley," he panted into her ear as he felt her body tighten around him. His words had pushed her over the edge, knowing she was loved, and he watched her face as she orgasmed, her eyes sparkling, and her mouth dropped open in pleasure. He kept his firm grip on her and continued to thrust into her, trying to prolong the pleasure for her, but he couldn't take it much longer, and groaned into her neck as he came, burying himself deep inside her while his body shook.

She trembled from the orgasm and sat on his lap, leaning against his chest as she listened to his steady heartbeat as they held hands.

She closed her eyes, as her breathing slowly began to slow down and return to a normal rate.

Daryl rolled her onto her back slowly before gently leaning down and kissing her again, this time slower, but with all the feeling that their hurried kisses shared. She runs her hands through his hair, smiling into the kiss.

She pulls back first and lays him down next to her so she could lay her head on his chest, but he surprised her by laying literally half her body on him, as his arms wrapped around her waist, spooning her body.

"God, I love ya," he says tiredly, kissing her forehead. She smiles.

"What? Tired already?" she teases. He raises an eyebrow at her.

"Ya kiddin' me? Ya come out lookin' like a damn wet dream in my shirt and just a pair of damn panties, and ya expect me not to fuck ya? I'm surprised I didn't do it right in Lily's room," he mutters, rubbing his face lightly. Riley laughs,

"You looked like you were going to for a second." He smirks at her and kisses her again, pushing a strand of her hair behind her ears.

"I was," he murmurs. "Just didn't want to wake the kid. She'd be scarred for life." Riley chuckles and pulls away, laying gently on his chest and smiling down at him. She was never more happy.

"I love you," she whispers again, kissing him softly. He holds her tighter as snow began to fall outside.

"I love ya too," he says quietly. When he pulls back, he looks outside and sees the snow falling from the sky. "I ain't ever seen snow 'till we got up here." Riley smiles happily.

"I love the snow. It's my favorite thing. The cold never bothered me anyway." As if the air was trying to mock her, a gust of chilly air rushes through the room, and she shoves involuntary. "That's a lie. When I'm dressed it doesn't bother me. When I'm naked, very much."

Daryl chuckles and takes her into his arms again, finally pulling the covers over them. She snuggles into the warm embrace of him and the covers, a sudden thought crossing her mind.

"We should have a Christmas here."

"Yeah, we should," Daryl said, liking the idea as he held her tightly and Riley smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. Daryl kissed her forehead lovingly before following his woman into a deep, peaceful slumber.


	21. Blood Ties

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 21

* * *

Emma was at the veterinary clinic checking on all of the animals. She smiled at seeing Winnie, a pregnant wolf that they had found as she gave her a check-up when she heard the door open, and assumed it was Tig coming to pick up Rex, who had been at the vets after a choking on a twig. Thankfully they had gotten it out but Emma privately thought Tig was a softie along with the rest of SAMCRO.

"Hello there birdie," A familiar voice said. Emma looked up to see it was Leo. The blood drained from her face as Winnie growled warningly at Leon.

"What do you want? I'm busy, and shouldn't you be in quarantine?" Emma asked calmly as she rubbed Winnie's neck soothingly.

"I just wanted to talk to you. You haven't visited your mom in two days and she's understandably upset. You were making up lies that I was touching you and having sex with you...I wasn't," Leon said as he looked at her calmly.

"You sick bastard. You did rape me and did those things to me! Get the hell out of here or so help me..." Emma said enraged as the door opened then.

"Emma?" Carl called out and he stopped at seeing Emma and Leon glaring at each other as if they wanted to kill each other.

"You shouldn't be here," Carl said coldly, his grey eyes looking at Emma who looked cold as stone, but her green eyes were inflamed with rage and something that worried Carl.

"No one was asking you, boy," Leon said, glancing at Emma who snapped out of it and aimed her revolver at him.

"Get the fuck out of here or my dad and uncle will fucking kill you," she threatened. Leon glared at her before leaving the clinic as they both watched silently.

Emma sagged on a chair looking drained. Her face had paled and it made her freckles more prominent as Carl sat down next to her.

"You ok?" He asked quietly.

Emma nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks and he wrapped an arm around her tightly as she cried.

It was like everything she had put behind her was coming back with a vengeance.

What if Carl didn't want to be her friend after she told him what the men at the asylum and Leon had done to her?  
_  
'He'd probably think she was a whore or a slut.'_ Emma thought pained as she sniffled.

"If it helps, I nearly got raped by a guy in a group that was following my dad, me and Michonne," Carl told her quietly and Emma stopped crying.

"What did your dad do?" She asked quietly, thinking of her own dad who had nearly killed Leon. He had nearly been sent to prison.

"Ripped out his throat." Carl said grimly. Her eyes widen.

"Jesus Christ," she mutters in shock. That picture actually freaked her out a bit, but then she just slumped back against her chair. "I wished my mom would do that. She never cared about me. All she wanted was the money, and of course when my dad couldn't give that to her, she checked the fuck out."

One of the dogs trot up to her and nuzzle her leg. She smiles faintly and scratches behind his ear, seemingly happy.

"He's not gonna touch you. You know what right?" Carl says quietly. Emma looks at him with pained eyes. "Too many people here care about you, and they believe what you say. Even if your father couldn't stop him, everyone else can." Emma smiles and leans back in her chair, taking one of the cats into her arms.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

When morning came for Riley, she was treated to at least three inches of snow on the ground. She smiles as memories would come flying back to her.

The memories of running around in the snow in Brooklyn with her brother and playing snowball fights with the neighbour's kids made Riley smile. She took Lily's hand and the little girl giggled as they walked alongside Daryl and waved at Gemma who was heading to the bakery. The woman waved back warmly and Daryl pulled Riley into him.

"Morning you three," Beth said smiling as she held Adam and Remy's hands. They saw Murphy and Maggie heading to the hospital. To their delight Murphy was holding Maggie's hand and they were laughing, Connor and Trinity were helping Chibs getting out the Christmas lights as they headed into the nursery building when the smell of coffee, hot chocolate and brownies wafted through the air as Fawn groaned in delight.

"God, someone give me a coffee. I love my coffee," she said and Dave chuckled as they went into the room and saw Wendy there. They were all getting out Christmas decorations.

"Here put this on, Riley," Kerrianne said, giving her a red Santa hat. She chuckled and put it on as did Beth and a blushing Happy placed a hat on, looking grumpy as he shot Kerrianne a half-hearted smile.

Kerrianne chuckled at her man.

"Relax," she said, kissing him gently as they started settling down and Daryl kissed Riley goodbye as she hugged him and he kissed Lily's soft forehead as they smiled.

"Be careful, alright? All of you," Riley said seriously as Daryl squeezed her hand tightly. They saw Remy hug Beth and Adam before leaving and saw Murphy join them as Maggie joined the rest of the women.

"Right. Let's go, lads," Chibs said, smiling at them as they waved and they waved back as they watched their men go. Riley turned to the kids along with Wendy, Trinity, Lyla, Beth and Maggie.

"Miss Riley, will Santa come this year?" Abby asked shyly as her dark brown hair fell in her eyes.

"Of course he will sweetie," Riley said, hugging her tightly and the girl smiled as they started making decorations. Riley and Beth helped paint a mural of Santa Claus preparing for Christmas along with his little helpers, Mrs Claus and the elves.

"Mama," Adam said, cuddling Beth who hugged him back tightly. She had so much to be thankful for this year. She had a beautiful, loving boyfriend who felt like a husband, her sister, best friends and a loving son.

She and Riley smiled as they and Wendy put on Christmas songs. Gemma popped in with coffees and freshly baked brownies that Kristi had cooked. The girl was a great baker.

"Happy Christmas girls!" The Teller Morrow Matriarch said softly as Fiona smiled at her family. Sister Eunice shared a smile with her as they fussed over the babies who giggled.

* * *

Daryl couldn't help but smile as he and Remy rode in the truck while the others rode bikes. Kyle and Tate were in the back as they reached a store and pulled up.

Daryl got out as they started looking around and Murphy found a baby store. He went inside and it was surprisingly untouched as he and the others started grabbing everything.

Tig, Daryl, Remy, Rick and Chibs were loading up supplies when they saw the body of a young man around Daryl's age slumped against the pharmacy unit. He was bleeding heavily from a gunshot wound.

Daryl and the others shared a look as they cautiously went over and that was when Daryl recognized the beaten face of his half-brother, as did Tig, who stared in shock.

Mac Trager. Bonnie's son who Will had forced to give up to Walter Alvarez, a well-known Mexican drug lord.

"Mac?" Daryl asked quietly, checking his pulse.

"Clara...Clara," Mac choked weakly as blood dribbled from his mouth.

They shared a look.

"Ain't that Kristi's younger sister?" Daryl asked Remy who nodded.

"I think it is," Remy states quietly. "They together or something?" Chibs shakes his head slightly.

"I don't think they are, but I can never be too sure," he mutters, looking at the bleeding man. "Should we take him back to the zone?" Tig helps the man up, as does Daryl, placing arms around his shoulders and waist to keep him steady.

"Ain't a question. He's coming with us."

"What if he bleeds out?" Chibs asks worriedly. The man's face was pale, and he wasn't looking so good.

"Then we'll figure it out if it happens, Tig replies, placing Mac in the back of the truck they took. He looks around and snaps his fingers at Chibs and Tate. "You two. Keep the bleeding to a minimum and apply some pressure. We'll scout out the rest of the store and leave as soon as possible."

The men nod and Chibs and Tate come over and help the man. Tig and Daryl stay near each other as the rest of the men pick apart the store one by one.

"Didn't think he was gonna be here," Tig mutters. Daryl looks at him with a furrowed brow.

"I ain't seen him in years," he says quietly. And that was the truth. Last time he had even sort of seen Mac, he had been eighteen or nineteen. That was more than a decade ago.

"Well, he's here now," Tig states. He looks to Daryl and finds him looking at a stuffed animal, two of them. It was two dogs, one that looked like Toby, and the other looked like Pirate. Tig smiles. "I'm guessing you want to get those for Lily?" Before Daryl could even reply, Remy had snatched up the one that looked like Toby.

"Not this one. Gettin' it for Adam."

Tig chuckles at the man while Daryl picks up the other animal.

"You really love them don't you?" Tig asks softly. Daryl nods with hesitation.

"So much," he mumbles. "I ain't ever loved anyone as much as I love 'em. It's like this world gave me everythin' I-"

"Never thought you would have?" Tig finishes for him. Daryl nods, looking at the stuffed animal. "I'm proud of you son. I'm sure your mother is damn proud of you too, wherever she is right now." Daryl smiles softly and looks to the truck, seeing that the store had been cleared out. "C'mon. Let's get back to the place."

Daryl nods and follows his uncle back to the car, looking at the stuffed animal.

He wanted to do something special.

He didn't know what, but he wanted to, just for him and his family. No one else. They deserved it, after everythin' that Riley had been through, even Lily being abandoned.

"Daryl?" Tig asks. Daryl blinks, breaking out of his thoughts. "You good, son?" Daryl nods, looking at the truck.

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's get back."

They helped Mac into the truck and Daryl kept a red flannel on Mac's bleeding chest wound as they drove back to the fort. Mac was breathing heavily as his crystal blue eyes snapped open and he looked at Daryl then in surprise and comfort.

"Dare?" He croaked as he groaned in pain. Chibs placed a bandage on the wound so it wouldn't bleed out. The man didn't look good. He was pale and his breathing was heavy as he looked at them all.

"It's me lili' brother. It's me," Daryl said, his voice breaking slightly as he grasped Mac's hand. His brother looked like someone had beaten the absolute shit out of him.

"Thought I weren't gonna see ya again. Walter...he made me do stuff that I didn't wanna do Daryl. We gotta find Clara and save her...please," he begged as they reached the gates and were let in as Jax jumped out and barked out orders along with Chibs. Tig and Daryl carried out Mac.

"We need to get him to the surgery now! He's been shot!" Chibs yelled as the carried him into the medical center. Tara, Margaret and Kristi jumped into action as they got him on a wheelie bed and started taking him to surgery as Kristi asked for Mac's medical history.

"He's O positive like me, and the last I heard he was a recovering meth addict," Daryl told her and Kristi nodded before hurrying off to help Tara. Daryl sagged into a chair, Tig beside him as they waited for Riley, Lily, Fawn and Dave to come from work and join them.

"I wanted to look for him. I did, but then I got locked up in all this shit…what the fuck have I done Tig?" Daryl asked, horrified at failing his younger brother when he had needed him.

Tig sighed as he placed a hand on Daryl's shoulder. He understood the feeling all too well. Where had he been when Daryl, Dawn, Fawn, Merle, Rose, Bonnie and Mac had needed him?

"You're here now Daryl. That counts for something," Tig told him and Daryl nodded as they now played the long waiting game to hear any news on Mac.

* * *

A half hour later, Riley and the others had arrived at the hospital to join Daryl and Tig at the hospital when Tara came out. She looked relived and was holding a bag with bullet fragments.

"He's stable and he's asleep right now, but you can see him," Tara told them softly and the two men hugged her. Kristi and Margaret embraced her tightly as they thanked her when Daryl looked at Kristi and Tyreese.

"When we found Mac, he was saying yer sister's name. Clara," he told her gently. Kristi paled slightly before swallowing.

"Where is she?" She asked shakily as she looked at the younger Dixon as Tyresse took her hand gently.

"We don't know, but as soon as Mac's able to talk, we're gonna find her and the others. You have our word, Kristi," Clay promised her firmly and Kristi nodded as a filthy Ophelia came in and froze at seeing Mac lying in a hospital room.

"James and Leon said they killed him?!" She said, shocked and terrified.

They all turned to face the woman then as did Kristi, who looked at her mother coldly, her dark blue eyes flashing darkly with rage and hate shining in them.

"What did you just say?!" She snarls at her, beginning to stomp up to her angrily. Riley saw she was taking out her knife, and her eyes widen. "What the fuck did you just say?!"

Riley jumps up at pulls her back, feeling her struggle against her hold, but she wasn't about to let any more trouble happen. Not now. They had just been happy literally hours ago. They didn't need this.

"Kristi, this isn't the time!" she whispers fiercely into her ear. After a minute, Kristi calms down, settling with a cold and hateful glare towards her mother, who was being taken back to her quarantine room forcibly. Kristi finally breaks free from Riley's grip and sighs.

Riley steps back and looks at Daryl, sitting next to him and taking his hand. He looks up with pained eyes and she squeezes his hand.

"I wanna see him," she says quietly. Daryl nods and pulls her up, taking her to the room. Opening the door, they see a peacefully sleeping Mac on the bed, his body facing up. Daryl pulls her over to the side of the bed and Riley stares curiously down at the man.

There was definitely some resemblance. He had Daryl's hair, a bit lighter on the shade, and the physique. She smiles and squeezes his hand again.

"He's handsome, just like you." He snorts, shaking his head in denial and looking at the beaten up man. "You never told me you had another brother."

"Hurt thinkin' about him. Our old man gave him away to his older brother Walter. The last time I saw him he was only a teenager but he remembered me. I abandoned my own brother to a life of drugs and hurt, Riley. What kind of brother does that?" Daryl asked ashamed as he sat down beside his younger brother.

"It wasn't your fault, Daryl," Riley said quietly, squeezing his hand tightly as she sat down next to him. He nodded as he looked at his brother's sleeping form. His brow was furrowed as Tara came in to change his bandage.

"The bullet was lodged in his chest. Luckily we got out all of the fragments. He hasn't been using meth for a good couple of years. I'm guessing he went to rehab, or someone helped him," Tara explained softly.

Daryl looked relived and shook her hand in thanks.

"Thank ya, for everythin'," Daryl said, meaning it. She nodded before leaving them with Mac. Tig, Fawn and Dave came into the room and sat beside them.

"Jesus, he looks like he's been in hell," Tig said staring at the scars that marred his nephew's torso. There were long lashes across his chest, and if you looked at his back, they were worse.

"He was in a bad fall a couple of years ago," Kristi told him as she came in to check his temperature. Daryl looked upset as Lily cuddled them both happily.

"Dada sad?" Lily asked softly, cuddling him.

"Just a little bit sweetheart. Yer uncle Mac ain't well," Daryl said thickly as he cuddled Lily. She smiled at her uncle and cuddled him as Kristi stood up, swallowing.

"I'm going to be with Tyreese and Sam, ok?" She asked and they nodded as she hurried off, fighting tears as Tyreese embraced her.

"She hasn't seen her sister in over ten years. Last time she saw her was when she was only twelve," Riley said sadly.

Daryl nodded as he grasped his brother's hand tightly, letting him know that he was there.

That he wasn't alone.

* * *

Larry had gathered all of the group members who weren't happy with Clay Morrow's leadership. They had decided to retaliate by taking over Fort Charming by making an alliance with the Elite Hunting and Briarcliff group.

They sounded like safe people instead of a group of biker outlaws.

"So how should we take over?" Edith asked primly as she sipped her herbal tea.

"We do it when the men go on a run," Larry informed them and they all nodded as Susan spoke up then, her voice snobby.

"James and his group will help," she told them, and Larry smiled widely.

"Of course they will." James and Nathan stand up from their spots, their arms crossed.

"After we take over this place, we're sending Riley and the rest of those crazies back to the asylum. They need to go back there. They're not safe for the people we have." Larry nods.

"Course they're going. We're not keeping them here. This place is supposed to be a safe haven, not a crazy house." James nods looking at the group.

"You think we'll be able to do this?" Larry snorts.

"With that woman on the outside helping us? We'll be able to do anything we want to do. We just have to wait for the right time. Trust me, we'll be the winners in this."

* * *

After the sun had set, Riley had eaten dinner and placed Lily in her crib, watching her fall asleep. Afterwards, she went to her shower to clean off the sweat and dirt from the day, smiling as the warm water fell down her back. She loved the fact that they had warm water.

She had rarely gotten any warm water back at the asylum. This was a huge change for her, and she wanted to make it last as long as possible.

She hums to herself softly as the water washes her hair, sighing happily as a song comes to her mind. They were celebrating Christmas time. Why not sing a few Christmas carols?  
_**  
"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know  
Where the tree tops glisten  
And children listen  
To hear sleigh bells in the snow."**_

_**"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas**_  
_**With every Christmas card I write**_  
_**May your days be merry and bright**_  
_**And may all**_  
_**Your Christmases be white."**_

She hummed the melody softly as she heard the shower curtain open and someone step inside. She doesn't look around, knowing it was Daryl. His arms slink around her waist and pulls her closer to him, kissing her neck hungrily. She lets out a slightly choked moan, surprised.

He grinned down at her as he slid inside her. Daryl grabbed her hands with his own as he thrust into her tight walls, making her whimper underneath him. "Ya feel so good, Riley," Daryl groaned as he positioned himself deeper and deeper until she couldn't take anymore. "Don't ever wanna leave this shower again," he said honestly, wishing they could stay like this forever.

"Daryl," she gasped out his name as he began to move, her hands squeezing his tightly. "Oh, Daryl please," she moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders as he began to pound into her, harder and faster, as her hands gripped his tightly, and she moaned beneath him. He leaned forward so he could trail kisses up her neck and spine. He had lost all control to be soft and gentle; this is what he needed now. Hard and fast.

"Please what, darlin'?" He whispered as he sucked on her neck. Riley moaned as their hips rocked against each other's and she felt him growl in the crook of her neck as he tried not to cum before her.

"Please, I need you," she panted, trying to get as close to him as possible. "I need you everywhere. I need more, Daryl," she begged. She would never tire of this man.

"I'm right here. Ya got me, sweetheart," he said softly. He thrust into her harder. Her hands began to wander all over his body. She ran them over his arms, chest, back, and anywhere else that she could reach as she tried to get as close to him as physically possible. His thumb went to her swollen nub, rubbing small circles, pushing her to the edge as he continued to thrust his hips against her, groaning her name,

"Damn," he hissed out and thrusted harder into her. "Oh shit, baby," she gripped his waist tightly as she raised her hips up to meet his every thrust, knowing what made each other feel good. She tightened her legs around him and tried to bring him closer, sweat and the water from the shower running down their bodies.

"Come on, girl," Daryl whispered as he tried to hold back. He picked up both of her legs and placed them on his strong shoulders, making her cry out in pleasure as he thrusted into her over and over again.

"I- oh god," Riley moaned digging her nails into his forearms, clawing at his skin.

"Good?" Daryl asked breathless and he thrust into her as hard as he could, gripping her legs tightly.

"So good," she panted, grabbing at the shower and squeezing tightly as she felt herself near the edge. "Oh... Daryl!" she called his name as waves of pleasure crashed over her body, and she began shaking, her body being taken over by her orgasm. Riley tilted her head back, her hair fanning out over her shoulders. Daryl watched the beauty on her face as her orgasm washed over her, gripping her body tightly as he continued to thrust into her.

He groaned in pleasure as he felt her tighten around him, and he came inside her, his warmth flooding her insides, before he crumbled slightly onto her body, trying not to crush her, his body slick with sweat. She looked up at him dazed, her body still trembling with aftershocks. She wrapped herself around his sweat covered body. "You're so wonderful."

"I ain't wonderful," he mutters in denial. "Yer the wonderful person." She sighs and combs her hand through his drenched hair, him letting out a soft groan as she did. He really liked it when people did that to him.

"You are Daryl. You saved me. In every way, shape and form. I love you." He gives a half smile before gently kissing her, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I love ya too," he replies quietly. He pulls back and his hands reach to her scalp, washing the rest of her hair for her. She lets him, closing her eyes as his fingers worked. "Heard ya singin'. Got the damn voice of an angel." She blushes at his words, but smiles.

"I wouldn't say that." He snorts.

"I would." She rolls her eyes.

"Can you sing?" He lets out a loud laugh, shaking his head.

"I can't sing for shit. That's why I liked listenin' to ya. Reminds me of home. Makes me feel…relaxed. Think anyone can fall asleep to that pretty voice." She smiles and turns, kissing him again and wrapping her arms around his neck.

When she pulls back, she brings a hand back and traces his cheek softly, staring at his features. She didn't know how a handsome man like him was tortured so much when he was younger. The phrase was true when people said bad things happen to good people.

"How's Mac doing?" She asks quietly. He shrugs slightly.

"Better. Still hasn't woken up, but he's doin' better." She smiles and lets her hand go to his hair again.

"That's good…I wish my brother cared about me like you care about your brother. I wish I had a sister." Daryl snorts.

"Yer brother ain't nothin' to us anymore. And no, ya don't," he chuckles. "Yer brothers a dick anyway. Siblings half the time are dicks." Riley snickers, smiling up at him.

"Yeah well, who knows? Lily might have a sibling in the future."

Daryl smiled down at her then as he picked her up bridal style into their bedroom and placed her on the bed so they could get ready for bed. Riley pulled on a pair of grey lounge pyjama pants and a black t-shirt while Daryl pulled on a black wife beater and a pair of black sweatpants as he pulled her into him. They heard Lily snuffle on the baby monitor.

She curled into Daryl and stroked his damp, nearly shoulder length brown hair as he sighed at the soothing motion and leaned into her so she was lying across his chest, her breathing soft.

"I'd like havin' a baby with yer, ya know," he said softly and Riley looked at him hopefully, a smile playing on her lips as she cuddled him. She hugged him tightly and he hugged her just as tightly.

"I'd like having a little boy who looks like you, a little mini Dixon," Riley said smiling at Daryl who laughed softly. But he smiled at the thought of having a little boy with Riley or a little girl who looked like her with her beautiful dirty blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Little Dixons," he said smiling at the thought of Lily and their children running around.

Riley smiled and kissed him lovingly as she started drifting off to sleep, her blonde hair falling in her face as she curled into him. He nuzzled her neck tenderly.

"I love ya, Riley, forever and always, my ghost orchid," Daryl said softly as he watched her fall asleep.

* * *

Chibs had walked to the room where James was being held in quarantine. Nathan was in another room as he looked at his older half-brother who glared back at him coldly.

"So tell me little brother...does Riley know you're her Da?" He asked, practically snarling the words as he glared at his younger half-brother with hateful dark brown eyes that were cold.

"No, she doesn't, but I'll tell her the truth," Chibs said coldly, his voice hard, and there was a warning underneath it.

"You took my fucking wife away from me, you fucking Scottish bastard! YOU STOLE AVA AWAY FROM ME, YOU FUCKING BIKER BARSTARD!" James yelled enraged.

"You lost Ava the minute you cheated on her and nearly hit her, Jimmy," Chibs said coldly, his hands balling up into his fists as he thought of Ava, the woman he loved. He loved Fiona but things were never the same after Jimmy O'Phelan had taken Fiona away and raised Kerrianne as his own. Fiona knew Riley was his by the hair coloring and the eyes. His may be brown but they had flecks of brown.

"I should have fucking killed your freak of a daughter when I had the chance!" James spat and Chibs saw red.

"She ain't a fucking freak!" He yells angrily. "I fucking love her more than ya ever will, and I would never put her in a God damn asylum meant for people with real disabilities!" James snorts.

"She has a disability! She's delusional!" Chibs felt like hitting the man, really, really hard.

"No she's not!" Chibs shakes his head, rubbing his hands through his hair angrily. "I'm fucking done with you. You stay away from Riley and her family. She's happy, and I want it to stay that way. She doesn't need you and Nathan fucking up her life." James snarls.

"You have no idea what's gonna happen. You're all gonna be taken away, and she will be taken care of, whether you're sorry ass likes it or not!" Chibs lifts him up by his shirt, glaring hatefully at him.

"You stay away from her," He growls. James smirks wickedly.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll fucking murder ya!" He throws him onto the ground and spits on his body, going to the door. As the door slams behind him, James stares at the door evilly.

"You have no clue."


	22. Nothing To Forgive

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

**To missy7293: Lily is one years old and parts of Briarcliff were burned but not the whole building.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 22

* * *

The next week had gone by quickly, and Christmas around the place was getting cheerful. Sure, people dreaded seeing the new people let out, but everyone deserved a new chance. Some people agreed, others didn't, but they were being let out either way.

Daryl, on the other hand, was trying to figure out what to do for Riley and Lily. He wanted to give them something, anything that will make them happy, and only for them. He went out on runs and thought about it, went hunting and thought about it, but nothing screamed his family.

He sighs as he sits down at a table for breakfast one morning, grabbing a cup of coffee, while Chibs looks at him curiously.

"Somethin's bothering ya lad?" Chibs asked as he drank his cup of coffee. Daryl sighed before looking at the older man who was looking at him curiously as he got courage to speak.

"I'm gonna ask Riley to marry me," he said, finally deciding on what to do. Chibs smiled then, making his scars more prominent on his mouth as the man clapped him on the back.

"Well done boy," Chibs said pleased and then thought of something important.

"You got a ring to give her?" he asked. Daryl shook his head as Chibs started to think of a way to help Daryl when he smiled then at the younger man who had become like a son to him.

"I'm gonna get her one from a jewellery store. She likes amethyst," Daryl said smiling as they planned to go on a run the next morning. Chibs wondered if he should tell Riley the truth as Daryl thanked him and went to help the others build another smoke house. Fiona joined him at the table.

"You should tell the girls, Fillip. They need to know the truth. Especially Riley, sweetheart," Fiona urged Chibs to tell the girls the truth. Chibs wasn't afraid of being rejected by Riley and Kerrianne. He would deserve it, but he was afraid of what James would do to them, particularly Riley who had no idea he was her actual father.

"I know but what do I say? Say, 'oh hello Riley. I'm not yer uncle, but I'm actually your father that yer ma had an affair with after yer da cheated on yer ma and nearly hit her in a drunken, drug race?' No, she'll never forgive me. Her and Kerrianne will blame me, and I won't blame them Fi," Chibs said sighing.

Fiona held his hand tightly, wishing Ava was here. She loved Chibs and he loved her but not like Ava. Ava was Fillip's one true love and she had died, leaving him alone along with Riley.

_'Wish you were here, Ava,'_ Fiona thought sadly and the wind blew her black, thick curls then as if Ava was comforting her.

"You need to tell them, and Riley loves you like you're her own da regardless of James," Fiona told him and he sighed as memories engulfed him as he remembered holding Riley for the first time.

* * *

_The little baby girl was so small as Chibs held her in the ICU Unit. Ava had gone into labour early after an argument with James. Nathan was staying with Chibs and James's parents while Ava's parents flew from New Orleans to support their daughter. He had phoned Fiona who had told him that she was praying for the little lass and he heard the sincerity in her words, Kerrianne babbling in in the background as he held the little baby girl in his arms tenderly as she opened her eyes._

_James was nowhere to be found. Most likely on a drunken and drug fuelled bender. Clay and Tig were searching for him while Chibs held his little girl for the first time as Ava came in quietly._

_He stood up with the baby still in his arms as Ava stilled at seeing him. Sadness showed in her Irish sea blue eyes and her dark blonde hair looked a mess, her eyes red and her usually happy face pale._

_She gave him a watery smile._

_"Chibs," she said softly. He looks down at the little girl, her blue eyes shining up at him, but with small flecks of brown in them. He rocks her back and forth._

_"She's so beautiful," he states quietly. Ava walks over and places a hand on his shoulder comfortably._

_"She's got some of your eyes," she says softly, looking at the baby girl in his arms. He looks up and their eyes connect. In a spur of the moment, Chibs leans over and connects her lips with his. She replies for a split second before she pulls back sadly and looks down at her feet._

_"Ava," he whispers to her. She looks up and sighs, looking at his face._

_"I'm sorry, Chibs," she says quietly. "You know I want to be with you, but If I leave James-"_

_"I know," he states, his voice shaky. "I know. I just…I wish things were different." She runs her hand through his hair and he sighs, leaning into her touch._

_"So do I."_

_Ava gently stroked the scars marring Chibs's cheeks. They curled over on his cheeks and around his mouth, giving him an intimidating smile whenever he did, which wasn't much as she leaned into him slightly before checking on her daughter._

_"You got a name for the little lass?" Chibs asked as he got the baby girl comfortable. His shirt was off so the baby could feel his skin and he was showing of his SAMCRO tattoos, including the reaper on his back._

_Ava looked deep in thought and smiled softly as she remembered one of the Scottish Myths that Chibs had told her. She looked at the baby who was looking at them curiously._

_"Rhiannon. Riley Emma, but her first name is Rhiannon," she said softly as she stroked Riley's soft tufts of dirty blonde hair. Chibs took in his daughter's name and smiled softly._

_"Hello Rhiannon Emma," he said and pressed a kiss to his daughter's soft, pal forehead as she grabbed his goatee. He chuckled as the doctor came in to check on her and smiled softly._

_"She seems a lot better but I'd like to keep her here for another couple of weeks, just until her lungs develop?" the doctor asked and Ava nodded as she looked at Chibs and Riley._

_The doctor left, leaving Chibs, Ava and Riley alone as they both looked at Riley who was smiling as Ava started feeding her. Chibs noticed bruises on her chest and he growled darkly._

_"I want ya to give her this. It's all I've got to give her, Ava, please?" Chibs asked, giving her a necklace with an amethyst stone in the center and Ava placed it on Riley's neck._

_"I'll miss you." Ava said sorrowfully as she looked anywhere but at him, he hadn't changed much aside from the Glasgow smile on his face and his hair was slightly shorter. He had more SAMCROW tattoos._

_Chibs crouched down in front of her and wiped her tears away gently with the tips of his fingers, kissing them away._

_"I'll always be here love. Ya just say the word and I'll be there," he said, meaning it._

_Ava nodded wiping her eyes and gave Chibs a soft loving but sad smile._

_"I love you Chibs Telford," she said softly._

_"I love ya too."_

* * *

Slowly, the day had come to an end, and Chibs and the rest had gone out on another run to get more supplies for them. Chibs kept thinking about telling her all day as the others moved on their merry way. But he always kept finding reasons not to tell her, at least not yet.

Daryl, on the other hand, was shaking with nerves. Not literally, knowing him. He hid any nerves that he could ever have, but Chibs could read people, and he could tell that the man was nervous, even though it was obvious Riley was head over heels in love with Daryl.

"Ya don't got anythin' to be afraid about, son," Chibs says to him quietly over dinner. Daryl was looking at Riley, who was talking to all her friends. Lily played with Adam and Judith on a playmate as they ate. "She'll say yes."

"Can't help but think," Daryl mumbles, looking down at his plate. He could barely eat a bit. He had a feeling is he ate anything right now he would throw it up. It was pointless.

"Man, you'll be fine. Just go and ask her. Take them somewhere private, somewhere nice. There's plenty of places in the zone." Daryl looks at the man and back ad Riley before taking a deep breath and standing up, walking over to Riley. The woman sees him approaching and smiles at him.

Lily looks up and giggles at him, reaching her arms out. Daryl smiles down and rubs her head lightly as she giggles. Riley looks up and smiles at him.

"Hey. You eat?" He suddenly lets his hand leave Lily and he looks at her seriously before extending his hand out to her. She looks at him curiously.

"Come with me. Wanna talk to ya."

"Ok," Riley said, getting up as Lily held her hand as they walked with Daryl to a secluded part of the gardens where there were orchids growing in the winter sunlight. Riley loved all flowers but orchids were her favorite.

"I've loved ya since the day I knew ya, Riley Emma Mayer Brooks. We've been through so much together. Riley…will ya marry me?" Daryl asked softly as he showed her a beautiful gold ring with an amethyst stone in the middle.

"Yes Daryl! Yes I'll marry you!" Riley cried happily as she kissed him passionately and Lily giggled happily as she watched her parents hug each other tightly as they savoured the happy memory together.

Daryl kissed her tenderly as he rested his forehead against hers. They both sat Lily on the bench in between them as they held each other tightly, laughing softly as a young woman watched.

Ava watched smiling over her youngest child as she hugged her future husband and daughter. She knew they would face danger soon, but no one would hurt them on her watch.

With that in mind, she went to check on Chibs, Fiona, Nathan, James and Kerrianne.

* * *

Ava found Chibs sitting in the bar quietly, a glass of Scottish whisky in his hands as he drank it. She knew Fiona's inventible death was coming and god help her Ava dreaded the day her best friend died.

She felt ashamed for sleeping with Chibs, as they were both married with children, but she loved Chibs so much, and to her shock Fiona hadn't stopped being her best friend at all.

Ava had loved Chibs. She still did, and thinking of James pained her. Gemma hadn't been wrong when she had said Fiona and Ava were marrying the wrong brothers. Ava loved Chibs, and Fiona had thought she loved Chibs but in reality loved James. They had made such a mess, and now their children were paying the price.

Her little girl was getting married at twenty eight years old. Sadness ran through her as she took in the fact that she wouldn't be able to help Riley organize her wedding.

She sat down next to Chibs then and touched his hand gently, causing him to look up at her ghostly ethereal body.

"Ava?" Chibs breathed, awe in his voice.

"It's me Chibs. I'm here," she said softly, stroking his cheek tenderly. He looked older. His once dark brown hair was now turning grey. Having streaks of it within it. His face was harder and his scars showed.

She kissed them gently and felt Chibs tremble.

"I miss ya so much, its killing me," Chibs said quietly as he brushed her blonde hair from her face, his rough hands cradling her face tenderly, feeling the silky softness of her cheeks. She smiles and cups his hand in hers.

"I know you do. I miss you too. So much. I miss all of you, but I came to tell you something." Chibs looks at her curiously, painfully slightly.

"What?"

"Riley. She needs to know you're her real dad. James…he doesn't care about her like you do. You need to tell her. Riley's special, and she deserves to be have the truth know to her." Chibs looks down at his whisky and sighs.

Ava was right. She needed to know.

"Okay," Chibs says quietly. "Okay…I'll tell her…tomorrow. I'll tell her tomorrow. I swear." Ava smiles and kisses him softly on the cheek, caressing his scars lightly.

"I love you so much," she whispers. Chibs frowns, taking her hand in his.

"I love ya too," he says quietly. Just like that, she was gone. Chibs sighs shakily and looks outside, praying to God that noting terrible would happen. Riley needed to know, and Ava wanted him to tell her. That was that.

* * *

Riley later sat in her living room reading a book she had found interesting in the library, a smile on her face. Daryl was taking a shower while Lily slept peacefully. The fireplace was roaring brightly as she read.

She was still reeling from Daryl asking her to marry him. She was so happy and excited at the same time, and then it was Christmas at the same time…she had never felt so giddy.

She read on and on. It was a book about medians, and it was actually quite interesting. She learned a lot about herself, but one paragraph as she read stood out to her. Her brow furrowed as she read it twice, then three, and then four times.

'Certain medians have powers so strong that they are able to see loved ones easily, who visit them often. If the love for that certain loved one is powerful enough, there is a possibility that the median can bring that deceased individual back to life. If one was to find a certain important object in the person's life, and found the persons grave, they would say these words, _'Tibi enim perdidi, et volo te redi. Vitam cum conpleti sunt. Redi ad nos.'_

"Whoa," Riley says to herself. Did…did that mean she could bring her mom back to life if she wanted to?

"Watchu readin'?"

"JESUS!" She exclaims, the book flying out of her hands and landing on the carpet below her. Daryl chuckles at her freak out and she glares at him. "That wasn't funny! You scared the shit out of me!"

He chuckles and climbs over the couch, settling next to her and kissing her softly.

"Yeah, but ya don't mind," he mumbles against her lips. She sighs into the kiss and wraps her arms around his neck.

"No," she says quietly. "I don't."

Daryl smiled and kissed her tenderly as they heard knocking on the door. Riley went to answer it and saw it was Chibs, Happy, Fiona and Kerrianne. She let them in as they all sat down in living room, looking worried as Kerrianne looked at them.

"What's going on Ma, Da?" Kerrianne asked worriedly as Happy held her hand tightly. They looked at Chibs and Fiona.

"We need to tell you girls something that should have been said years ago, love," Fiona said gently. Kerrianne looked confused.

"Many years ago, before you and Riley were born. You're da and I were seeing different people. I was seeing his brother James and yer da was seeing Ava, Riley's ma," Fiona explained as they all stared in shock. Riley didn't feel angry, but she was stunned at what this possibly meant.

"Yer da had been seeing Ava for a few years when we were in SAMCRO. I was seeing James when things were going well when James slipped up...he had stolen guns from the IRA and Fillip took the blame so they wouldn't kill James. Jimmy O'Phelan scarred and beat yer da and exiled him from Ireland. He met Ava again when she was only twenty one and struggling with Nathan. She loved her son dearly but James was being unbearable, wasting the money on alcohol and drugs. Ava was being forced to work in a stripper bar to support herself, her son and education. This is when she met Chibs, Fiona said, giving the floor to Chibs.

Chibs took a deep breath and saw to his relief that Kerrianne and Riley were holding hands tightly.

"It seems so long ago," Chibs said, drifting back to memory lane.

* * *

_It had been another rough night, and Ava sighed into her hands painfully, looking down at the money she had made. Granted, she had made a lot, but the fucking names they had been saying to her tonight made her want to puke. She hated doing this, but it was all because she wanted to keep her family okay._

_She looks at the bruises on her exposed belly and sighs. James had been drinking again. It was never ending with that man. All he seemed to want to do was to hurt her, and yet she still stayed with him. She knew if she broke up, he would get someone to hunt her down._

_It was stay or die._

_She grabs her coat and places it on her body, feeling the cold air brush her skin, but she doesn't shiver. The cold never bothered her anyway. She loved the winter._

_Stepping outside to the bar, she sits down and the bartender smiles at her. Reya, was her name, and she liked to talk to Ava every once and a while._

_"Tough night?" Ava snorts._

_"You're telling me. You know my usual." Reya laughs and nods, heading over to the drinks on the other side. She looks at the clock as a stranger sits down next to her, looking at her worried expression._

_"Miss?" He asks quietly. She spins around and stares at the man who was talking to her. He had a faint Scottish accent, and tattoos on his skin, but it was strangely…attractive. "Are ya alright?"_

_She snaps out of her gaze and sighs, nodding her head and taking the drink as Reya hands it to her._

_"I'm good. Just worried about my boyfriend being worried," she says quietly. Yeah. That was a good lie. She needed to get home so her boyfriend wouldn't fucking beat her. The man smiles._

_"I'm sorry about that. Do ya need a ride home?" She shakes her head._

_"Nah, I'm good." She looks at him and an eyebrow raised. "You from around here or something? You don't sound like it." The man shakes his head._

_"No. My family comes from Scotland." She had been right about the accent part. "But we immigrated here later on. I got a half-brother, but I have no idea where he is now. Name's James though." Ava's brow furrows._

_"James Brooks?" The man's eyes widen and he nods. "He's my…"_

_"Partner?" He asks. Ava nods, though a bit reluctantly. "Well…small world." Ava takes a sip of her drink._

_"Yeah…small world," she chuckles, looking at him again. He was pretty cute. "What's your name?"_

_"Fillip. But people call me Chibs." Ava chuckles at the name. It was interesting._

_"Ava," she introduces. They shake hands politely, but Ava feels a spark go up her spine as their eyes connect, and the words come out before she could stop them. "You want to get lunch tomorrow or something?"_

* * *

"You had an affair with my mom while she was with my dad?" Riley asks, her brow furrowing. Chibs sighs and looks down at the floor.

"Yes…I did. And I loved her. I still do. I love your mother, Kerrianne. Believe me when I say that, but there was something about Ava. She was…the one."

"And I don't blame him," Fiona says quietly. "I love Chibs, and he loves me, but sometimes things get complicated." Riley's brow furrows as she looks at her cousin in confusion…or was she her cousin?

"What are you trying to say?" Riley asks confused. Chibs sighs again, running his hands through his hair.

"Your ma and I had an affair. James…ain't your father, Riley," he states quietly, taking a deep breath before speaking again. "I am."

Riley stilled as did Kerrianne. They both looked stunned at what they had just been told as Chibs watched, waiting for the fireworks to go off when Happy diffused the situation quickly. Thank God for that.

"Always thought you looked like Chibs. Those eyes give it away," he joked as Kerrianne and Riley grasped hands and looked at Chibs who was waiting with bated breath.

Riley hugged him first and then Kerrianne did as the two women hugged Chibs who held them back tightly.

"Hey Da," Riley said shyly and Chibs hugged them both tightly as Fiona smiled from where she sat and Kerrianne hugged him back tightly. Chibs held his daughters tightly as Daryl smiled at the scene, a smile on his face.

Daryl and Happy shared a smile as Chibs finally hugged his daughter for the first time. She hugged him back tightly as Ava watched from the shadows, a soft smile on her face.

Unaware that everything was going to hell the next morning, James watched fumingly from the window before storming off.

* * *

The next morning some of the men had gone on another run, leaving James and the others to orchestrate their plan. James grabbed a gun from the cabinet and stormed outside along with Larry as they let in Dr, Harper, Roman and his group in. They shook hands in a friendly way.

"Dr. Harper. It's good to meet you again," James said relived. Edward smiled at them both warmly.

"It's good to see you too, James. We'll take good care of Riley and the others," he told the older man as they started firing at everyone. Sam locked the gates and they began firing at the people of Fort Charming. People started screaming as a tank rolled in and started firing shots at all of them as James finally got the revenge he wanted.

"Spread out and grab all of the women!" James ordered as an uneasy Nathan stood beside him. Carol looked delighted.

* * *

Riley knew something bad was happening the minute she heard an explosion. She and Beth hurried towards the window to see none other Carol, James, Dr. Harper and Roman along with another attacking the fort.

"We gotta hide the kids," Riley told her as they took the children to the basement. Gemma and the others joined them as they started helping and saw Mac helping them, even though he had been shot.

Beth kissed Adam's forehead soothingly while Riley picked up Lily. They checked everyone was there when they didn't see Emma.

"Has anyone seen Emma?" Riley asked looking worried as Carl realized with a sick sensation that Emma was still in the clinic, unaware they were being attacked.

"She's at the vets. I'll go get her," Carl said quickly and hurried off. They watched and heard screaming outside.

Riley went to check the room and saw men were seaming the building as the door was slammed open and no one other than Don charged into the room with a knife. She quickly but quietly closed the door as Gemma turned on the light.

"What's going on out there?" Tara asked worriedly as she rocked Thomas lovingly in her arms while Abel clung to her.

"I think Larry is trying to change things," Beth said grimly as she hugged Adam who cooed softly while Riley stroked Lily's hair. Pirate, Toby and Salem stayed close.

"If anyone is in this room, we'll fucking set the place on fire!" a man threatened and they froze as Gemma checked the back door to the basement. There were men outside matching the women out and children out.

"One," the man said sadistically as he started lighting the match and Riley hugged Lily tightly as they tried to figure out something when Tara did it.

"We're coming out!" She called out and the man laughed as they all nodded and held their weapons tightly before charging at the three men who had entered the room.

Beth stabbed one of the men with her sword while Riley took care of the other one by stabbing him in the throat. Kerrianne used her kukri.

They all heard a gun click then and looked to see James aiming s gun at all of them, his expression cold and cruel.

"Back the fuck down," he growls at Riley and the others, but she knew that the threat was directed towards her. Knowing that she couldn't do anything with a gun to the face, she places her knife down and holds her hands up. James chuckles. "That's it little girl. You miss me?"

"Fuck you," She growls at him. "You're not even my dad!" James chuckle darkly.

"I'm guessing Chibs told you?" He says, circling around her. "Sad that he just told you and now we're taking you back…really is a shame, but you need to go back and get this shit back together again. Dr. Harper!" Riley's eyes widen and she looks to the door, seeing the man step out. He smiles at her, an evil smile which made her skin crawl.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Brooks."

"It's Dixon," She spat at him suddenly. The doctor's brow raises.

"Dixon?" Riley nods, her face full of pride and confidence.

"Yeah," A sudden voice say from behind them. All of the group turns and sees the men had come back, hearing the shots and explosions from the city. The zone wasn't even that far. OF course they heard. Daryl had a gun pointed in Dr. Harper's face. "She is. Gotta problem with that?"

"Married to an animal like you? You'll just get fed up of her," Dr. Harper said, sneering at all of them as he aimed his gun when James took matters into his own hands. He fired a warning shot, causing all of them to freeze as Roman entered the room holding a gun aimed at all of them with no hesitation.

"Now, your women are going to come with us, otherwise...we're gonna end up setting fire to the whole town," He ordered. Everyone knew he wasn't joking as the women reluctantly moved to where Roman instructed. Larry came in and watched them being marched outside into the main court yard where they saw Clay being forced to stand, his expression cold as he glared at Larry in disgust.

"Now everyone. I'm sure you're all wondering why this is happening but me and a lot of others have agreed that Fort Charming will not be run by criminals and insane people," Larry addressed the crowd, who looked shocked at what he was doing aside from Larry's group and Carol, who was smiling.

Riley wanted to do nothing more than run to Daryl but couldn't due to them being marched into a house. They were restrained as Susan sauntered in with Carol and Lucy. Beside them was none other than Laura, Erin and another young woman along with Ophelia and Rachel, who came in with a young girl. She looked to be in her early twenties and was flung into the room, looking bruised and bloodied as Kristi gasped and pulled her into her arms.

"Clara!" Kristi cried relived as Clara hugged her older sister tightly. At least Kristi had been reunited with her baby sister as Clara hugged her tightly and looked around for Mac.

"Where's Mac?" Clara asked worriedly and Kristi looked pained but reassuring.

"He's here and he's alive, but he got taken away with the rest of the men," Kristi told Clara who nodded in understanding as the women tried to figure out how to escape this hell hole when Sister Jude came in and gave the women a cold smile.

"Kristi, Riley, Trinity, Beth, Zoe and Violet, you need to come with me now!" The nun ordered harshly as she turned to Maggie. Two women roughly grabbed her and marched them all out as the others tried to stop them.

"Leave them alone, they've got kids and my sister's a ma! You can't take them away!" Kerrianne protested as one of the men who had come in backhanded her and dragged her out as Fiona tried to stop them.

Two men roughly punched her as Michonne tried to protect the older Irish woman. When they were finally done with their 'warning,' Fiona had a bruised lip and a black eye.

"We got to save those girls, please… my little girl and Riley," Fiona said, coughing up blood.

"We'll get them back. I promise," Michonne vowed, hoping Daryl and the others were alright. How could Carol do this to them? And she hoped to God that Carl and Emma were alright.

* * *

Carl had managed to find Emma, who had a black eye but other than that looked fine as did Kiki. The three of them were trying desperately to look for their friends when two men stood in front of them.

"Stop right the fuck there, you little ones!" a man snarled and the three of them froze. Leon and two other men restrained them. Emma grabbed Kiki and Carl's hands as the three of them were marched to where the women and children were being held.

"Found these missing kids, Larry," Leon informed as he grasped Emma tightly, who squirmed against his hold as she shot a reassuring look at Precious and Kiki.

"Alright, take her where the other patients are being held," the man ordered. Leon nodded as they marched her away from the other women as Gemma glared at Larry angrily.

"What the hell have we ever done to you, you sick son of a bitch!?" Gemma asked angrily as she soothed a crying Abel while Tara tried to help Fiona, who was in bad shape.

"It's obvious. We don't like the way your husband is handling things," Larry said coldly and Gemma glared back. Kerrianne spoke low and dangerously.

"If you and James hurt Riley, Beth, Violet, Kristi, Maggie and Clara, our men will fucking kill all of you. Mine and Riley's da will fuckin' kill ya, along with our old men," the young woman said calmly.

"Is that a threat you're giving me, young lady?" He asked coldly, although her warning hit a nerve.

Kerrianne smiled then in a way that Chibs would.

"No...it's a fuckin' promise."

The group glares at her and one of the men go to take her out, but Larry holds her back, glaring intensely at the young woman.

"Let's just see how your group does with surviving first, sweetheart. Then we'll actually go on judgements right now. But hear me. You open that mouth one more time and I swear the God almighty we will blow it off." Kerrianne glares and begins to speak again before Gemma pulls her back, not wanting her to get killed.

"You're all sick!" She hisses at them.

"No," Larry says, about to shut the door on them. "You all are." And the door was slammed in their face.


	23. Demons In The Dark

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 23

* * *

Riley had been knocked out as soon as her and the other girls were taken, and now she was slowly feeling herself come to. She lifts her head off the cold, metal table she was on, and she looks around, feeling slightly disoriented. She was in an old operating room, and instruments were laid out on the table next to her. She looks down at her body and frowns.

It was in a hospital gown.

Suddenly, all the memories come rushing back to her in a flurry of movements, and she looks outside. Okay, there was still snow on the ground. They hadn't moved away from New York…but where the fuck was she? And where was her daughter? And Daryl?

She hears footsteps outside the door and looks around for anything, anything at all, to protect herself. She sees a scalpel on the board next to her, and she grabs it quickly as the door opens. Sister Jude walks in and closes the piece of wood soundly, turning to the bed, only to see Riley was up. She smiles.

"Great to see you again, Ms. Brooks," she says. Riley opens her mouth, but Sister Jude places her hand up. "You are not Ms. Dixon. You did not have a ceremony, nor were you united under God's law, so it is not official."

"You don't need a church and a priest to be married. You need love, and we have it." Sister Jude smirks and walks over, Riley gripping the scalpel in her hand forcefully.

"Oh, like anyone would ever love you," she says quietly, walking near the tools. "He's only using you for sex, my dear. When will that ever go through your head, silly girl?" Riley closes her eyes in frustration, not letting the words get to her head.

"Shut up," she grins out through gritted teeth.

"Or are you too crazy to ever comprehend stuff like that? Are the voices happening again? Are you seeing your mother? Your dead friends? Tell me, Riley. Are you even sane right now?"

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" She screams, turning around and trying to stab her, but Sister Jude moves out of the way, taking out a gun from her robes. Riley freezes in her spot, staring at the piece she had. Sister Jude smirks again, this time evilly

"Strange thing for a nun to have, am I correct? It's actually quite useful. With a simple pull of a trigger, someone can be killed in an instant. But no, Dr. Harper has something special for you. Something very special, and we can't kill you yet, because you must pay for what you did. You must pay for betraying us and running away, hoping to find love, when you won't, my dear. It will never happen, and the quicker we get that through your deranged head, the better."

Riley places her scalpel down and nods, letting the nun come to her. She lets the gun fall to her side and she steps forward, placing one of her hands on her shoulders.

"You understand why we're doing this, right? You simply cannot live out here." Riley looks up, her eyes narrowed.

"Yeah," she whispers. "I get everything now." A few moments pass between them, and without thinking, Riley pushes the gun to the side with her left hand and drives the scalpel through the woman's throat with her right. A shot rings out, the bullet hitting the ceiling and falling onto the ground in a heap, but Sister Jude choked on the sudden blood and fell to the ground.

"You…you killed…me," Sister Jude speaks, her blood oozing out of her body. Riley chuckles and grabs the gun she had dropped from the floor.

"No, Sister Jude," she says quietly, standing up and reloading. She needed to find her family. "You killed yourself."

She was about to turn and leave then when she remembered that Sister Jude hadn't been shot in the head. She shook her head and left the room as she started looking for the others when she saw Beth trapped in a room and hurried over to her.

"Beth are you ok?" she asked worriedly and Beth turned around to see Riley standing in front of her. She was wearing a hospital nightgown and holding a revolver as she unlocked the door and Beth quickly hurried out, holding a knife. Riley saw a man's body behind her as the two searched for their clothes.

"I'm ok Riley. Where's Adam, Lily and the kids? And Remy and Daryl?" Beth asked worriedly as they saw an unlocked room and found their clothes in neat piles. Riley ripped the gown off and started pulling on her black jeans, the grey t-shirt and her socks and Dr. Marten lace up boots as Beth put on her clothes and her cowboy boots. They hurried to the hallway when they saw two surgeons with a young woman on a gurney, looking dead.

That was when they saw Lana Winter standing in front of them, her dark brown hair curling around her face as she looked at Riley and Beth with imploring blue eyes.

"Please, save my son. Dr. Harper is planning to do something terrible with the children. You all need to get out of here and me and the other spirits will help you," Lana told them pleadingly.

"We will, don't worry," Riley promised and Lana smiled before disappearing as they heard the sound of babies crying and saw Pepper trying to drown them all as they saw Violet, Zoe and Kristi strapped on tables.

"We need to cause a distraction," Riley said to Beth quietly who smiled at her and found a fire alarm. She smashed the glass and hit it as the bells began ringing loudly as Riley threw a smoke grenade when they saw two guards storming towards them.

"STOP RIGHT THE FUCK THERE YOU TWO GIRLS!" he yelled. Beth shot him in the head and they watched as the three surgeons left Kristi, Zoe and Violet alone as they went to investigate the noise. Riley smiles at Beth.

"Nice shot." Beth chuckles.

"Thanks, she says, going over to the girls.

Beth and Riley quickly unlocked the doors releasing them as they handed them their clothes. They heard footsteps and heard a scream of anger to see it was Erin and she was looking at the man they had just killed.

"YOU MURDERERS KILLED MY BROTHER!" She screamed and ran at them. They avoided her as she grabbed Beth's hair and tried to push her but Beth had the upper hand.

She threw her over the stairs, watching her land on at the bottom, knocking her out as the others watched impressed.

She turned to look at her best friends as she heard Maggie's screams of pain along with Murphy's yells.

"C'mon!" She yelled and they ran towards the screams.

* * *

Maggie was in agony. Her water had broken due to the stress and Murphy was locked in with her. He was holding her hand tightly as he helped her give birth when she gave one more final push and heard a soft cry.

"It's a boy, sweetheart!" Murphy told her laughing. Maggie smiled weakly as she looked at her baby boy before her eyes rolled inside her head. She needed to tell Murphy how much she loved him...

"Murphy...I love you...Please remember that..." she said weakly as Murphy saw she was bleeding.

"Maggie, no! Yer gonna live!" He said as the baby snuffled.

Maggie smiled at him and stroked his stubbly cheek with a bloody hand, before turning limp.

"Maggie, no! Yer not dyin' on me lass!" Murphy yelled fiercely.

Maggie didn't respond. Her eyes had fluttered shut. Murphy started doing chest compressions on her. The baby was softly crying as he tried to bring Maggie back.

"Please Maggie, please don't leave me, sweetheart," Murphy pleaded as he heard footsteps and looked to see it was Beth and the others. They quickly unlocked the door as Murphy cradled Maggie's lifeless body to him as he sobbed into her dark brown wavy hair, his chest heaving in anguish.

"Maggie?" Beth asked horrified but Murphy didn't answer, he sobbed harder into Maggie's hair as he rocked her lifeless body in his arms, his breathing shaky.

"She started bleeding, I tried to save her Beth...I love her! Why did ya fuckin' take her from me Lord?!" Murphy yelled enraged as he smashed his fist on the cell bars.

Beth sobbed then and Riley held her tightly. She looked at Maggie bleeding body and feels grief start to overtake her, but suddenly, her body straightens up, and she hears voices again, speaking to her feverishly.

_'You can save her. You can save her. You can save her.'_

Beth looks at Riley tearfully and sees her staring at Maggie's body, her eyes focused directly on her skin. Looking closer, she saw they had a sort of whitish glow around them, and her brow furrowed.

"Riley…?" She trails off. Riley suddenly detaches herself from Beth and stands up straight.

"No. Fuck no. She's not dying. No one is dying. Beth, you take the baby. Murphy, Zoe, Violet, you all help me. Stop crying, Murphy. She's not gonna die," she says hardly, lifting her surprisingly easily onto the table in the room. Everyone looked at her shocked.

It was like her fingers were on autopilot. She grabbed a million things at once and hooked Maggie up, as if something was taking over her. Beth takes the crying baby from Murphy and helps him up in his shocked state.

"Help her," Beth demands quietly. Riley…was taken over. Whoever this was, it wasn't Riley's brain, but she was saving Maggie, and that was fine with Beth. Murphy shakes his head and helps her slightly, watching the woman as she worked and doing what she said.

Maggie might have a chance.

* * *

The men were locked away somewhere near the other end of the zone as people kept guard outside, and all Daryl wanted to do was to gun them down and kill them all, just so he could see Riley and Lily again. Them. It was killing him, not knowing what they were doing to them, that he couldn't protect

"Alright, fuck this. I'm getting out of here and finding Lyla and the others!" Opie said furiously as he jumped up and ran at the door. It rattled violently but broke slightly as they all started kicking it. They heard a loud explosion and the floor rocked under their feet as they tried to figure out what was going on.

"Christ, I hope Riley and Lily are alright," Daryl said quietly as he tried to kick the door open when the door wouldn't break. It was stuck and they all cursed as Chibs and Remy sat down next to Daryl who looked exhausted.

"Riley will be ok. She and Beth are tough women," Remy said, but he was hoping to God that his angel and son were safe. God he just wanted them both to be safe as he heard the others collapse on the floor.

"This is all my fault," Chibs said, sighing heavily. He should have kicked out James when he had the chance and none of the group would be in this fucked up mess that his brother had made.

"How is it your fault Chibs? You didn't do anything wrong aside from sleeping with Ava and getting her pregnant with Riley. These things just happen and we need to find the girls and get the fuck outta of here!" Tig yelled firmly as he smashed against the door again when Happy surprisingly opened the window when the door was slammed open and James came in, looking smug as he smiled at them.

He tossed necklaces at them and Daryl quickly grabbed one when he realized it was Riley's locket and it was covered in blood. So were the others. His breathing started to get heavy.

No, no, no. This wasn't happening.

Riley and Lily weren't dead. They couldn't be dead. He looked at James, who gave him a cruel smile as he leaned against the wall and surveyed his younger brother cruelly.

"How does it feel Fillip? Having Fiona, Ava, Kerrianne and Riley's blood on your hands? Don't worry, they didn't see it coming when my men had fun with them, or when they were screaming for mercy. Or when your freak daughters started crying for their old men." James taunted cruelly as Chibs balled up his fists.

All Daryl could see was red, a dark, blood red haze of vengeance against the man who had killed his woman and daughter.

Remy looked enraged as Hugo stepped into the room and threw Beth's bloody necklace and Adam's bloody stuffed animal as he numbly picked it up and stared, as did Kyle and Tate with horrified expressions on their faces.

"Have a nice night, boys," James said smiling cruelly as he left them alone in the room to grieve for the people they had lost. Daryl's head swam with denial at the fact that Riley was dead along with Lily and Beth.

Riley wasn't dead.

"No, no, oh please no!" Daryl howled agonized as he started punching a wall.

Chibs was in denial. He grasped his girls bloodied trinkets, cold, icy rage running through his blood as he remembered the last time he had seen his daughters, his wife, and the woman who he loved but could never have.

He had let Ava down. He hadn't protected Riley or Kerrianne.

His family was dead...or were they?

Mac was numb as he looked at Clara's sapphire necklace. The first ever woman he had let in, the woman who had actually loved him and not been afraid of his dark, murderous past was dead.

"They can't be dead," Happy says finally, shocked at the sudden intrusion of the men. He was determined. He didn't believe that they were gone. Remy looks at him numbly.

"There's blood on the lockets, man," he says quietly. "It's useless."

"There's a thing called fake blood, dude," Happy says quickly, looking at the lockets and taking Kerrianne's from Chibs hands. He feels the blood on it and nods in confirmation. "It's fake. They fucked with us. It's not real blood. They're alive!"

Daryl looks at the man with a furrowed brow, his head still swimming, and he looked at the locket in his hands. Rubbing his finger across the metal, he comes to the conclusion that the man was right. The blood wasn't nearly as thick as regular blood. It was actually really sticky.

Something blood was not.

"We're getting out of here now," Daryl growls, finally fed up with everything that had happened. He wasn't going to let this end. He wasn't going to let everything they had been through go down the fucking toilet. "Happy, get that damn window open." Happy smirks and nods, going over to the glass and opening it roughly.

Remy looks at the man and back at the necklace, and at the teddy bear. Daryl forces him to look up.

"They're alive," he says confidently. Remy nods, placing the necklace in his pocket and going to the window. Daryl helps Chibs up as Tig climbs out. Chibs claps the man's shoulder, Daryl looking at him confusedly.

"Riley's lucky to have a man like you," he says quietly. Daryl nods, letting Chibs approval sink in as they climbed out, not looking behind them. They were gonna save their women, and they were going to now.

* * *

Riley sat outside the door as the hallway to their room they had locked, hearing people bang on the doors to get in, telling them she was dead, but she could barely hear them.

She had saved Maggie. By some fucking slim chance, she saved Maggie. But that was it. She didn't know how. It was like some entire new entity took over her and controlled her movements. And now they couldn't leave, not with Maggie in her condition, and now with Riley.

Her body shook as the aftermath of whatever happened settled in. She had no idea what she was feeling now. All she felt was coldness, and she wanted to get it to go away, but it was like it was stuck to her.

What had happened to her? What the hell had taken over her?

She shook the thought away as she hurried to help Beth who was helping Maggie. She looked tired but thankfully alive as she cradled her baby boy in her arms as they saw Murphy handing out weapons. They all started cautiously coming out of the room and looking around for the others when they heard the sound of babies crying softly.

"That's Adam and Lily," Beth whispered hopefully as she grasped her gun and they noticed Pepper dancing around the room as she took out one of the crying babies and towards a bath.

"Aw hell, no!" Violet screamed lunging at the woman and tackling her onto the floor as they hurried to help her. Riley ran to where the children were and saw Lily crying along with the others.

"MAMA, DADA!" Lily sobbed as Riley picked her up and kissed her forehead as she glared at Pepper who was trying to strangle Violet. Riley shot her in the shoulder, causing the woman to scream in pain and anger.

"Play with me!" she cried with an insane laugh as Riley grabbed the woman and hit her over the head as Murphy tied her up. The door opened and they saw three women come in.

All hell broke loose.

"You aren't ruining our plan of saving the human race, you little bitch!" one of the women screamed and ran at Riley. She knocked Riley to the floor and caused Riley to lose her gun.

Riley punched her in the face as the woman grabbed her by the throat and tried to strangle her. Riley started choking heavily and tried to grab something when she saw a brick and smashed her over the head, causing her to scream in pain as she grabbed her gun and shot the woman in the head as Beth helped her up.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Zoe said breathing heavily as she wiped her bloody lip. They nodded as they grabbed the babies and started looking for the others when they heard screaming and Riley and Beth couldn't believe what they were seeing.

Emma was tied up to a pole, nude aside from her bra as Leon moved towards her when she saw Carl had managed to get untied and looked at Leon coldly and said menacingly.

"Emma's not you're girl, Leon," Carl said coldly and shot the man in the shoulder, causing him to yell in agony. He collapsed to the floor and Carl leaned over him as he untied Emma and wrapped a blanket around her.

"She's mine," he said coldly and Emma couldn't help but smile as she glared hatefully at Leon and crouched down next to him as she saw a walker stumble towards Leon.

"Have a nice time in hell...rapist," she spat and Carl helped her out of the cell as they found Riley, Beth and the others hurrying towards them. Emma hugged them all tightly as Judith giggled at Carl.

"We need to get out of here!" Kristi said urgently and they all nodded as they started hurrying towards the fire exit. They helped each other out as shots were fired warningly at them from the woods.

They ran back into the building, breathing heavily as Beth looked down to see she had been shot in the side while Riley had been shot in the side as well. Violet paled and hurried over as Adam and Lily cried out for their mothers.

"Bethie?" Maggie asked horrified and instantly started tending to her sister and her best friend while Murphy fired at the men in the woods. Where the fuck was Connor when he needed him?

* * *

Daryl and the others had found the women tied up and gagged along with a bloody Clay, who was badly hurt but alive as they helped them up. They saw Kerrianne and Tara tending to Fiona, who looked pale.

"They took the girls away. Ma tried to stop them but two bastards beat the shit out of her," Kerrianne explained as she bathed her mother's bleeding cut as Chibs took her hand tightly and Kerrianne swallowed.

"Did you find Riley?" She asked worried. She was worried about her older sister and seeing Daryl leaning against the wall, looking agitated, was something that worried her.

"No, but as soon as we deal with things here, we're gonna find them, lass," Chibs promised as the door opened and none other than Nathan walked in with bandages.

He froze at seeing them and tried to escape but Daryl was too quick and tackled him onto the floor.

"Where the fuck did they take Riley and the others?!" Daryl snarled, slamming him up against the wall. Nathan grunted but refused to say anything when Kerrianne aimed her gun at him.

"Where's my sister, Nate?" She asked calmly. He sneers at her.

"I ain't tellin' ya shit," he growls at her. She puts it right on his forehead, pulling the trigger back slightly, his breath getting caught in his throat.

"You gonna tell us now?" She asks, her voice considerably more quiet.

"They're on the other side of the zone, right outside in an old hospital. Bunch of walkers around the area. Be lucky if you even got it!" he says to him, his mouth smirking as he said it, even with the threat of his life on the line.

Daryl looks at Kerrianne, and she nods, letting him know that he can do whatever he wants to the man. He takes out his pistol and aims it right on the man's junk, and Nathans eyes widen.

"Hey, listen man-"

"Yer gonna tell us how to get into that place, or we're gonna kill ya right now," he growls at him. Nathan's eyes widen even more if possible.

"I-I don't know, man! J-jus-st doin' it for-" A shot rings out and the bullet travels into the man's groin. Nathan cries out and Daryl holds him tighter against the wall.

"Tell us!" He snarls at him.

"Through the basement! Around the corner!" He cries out, his eyes watering as the pain from his penis being shot rang through him. Daryl pulls back, seemingly satisfied, before shooting him in the leg, sending him to the ground. Nathan cries out and falls to the ground in pain, clutching his groin and his leg.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Daryl mumbles as the group nods. They leave the bleeding man on the floor to get eaten by walkers as they finally leave, going to the door and going to find their women.

They finally reached the building as gunshots echoed and they heard babies crying. Jax tried to run towards his wife and sons. They quickly hurried to where the sounds were coming from and found the others huddled in the fire exit as Daryl saw a bleeding Riley clutching her side along with Beth as Tara tended to them quickly. They hurried over to them.

Felicity embraced Tig along with Fawn as they started helping the injured out. Pirate and Toby took care of the walkers. Daryl fired his crossbow at a soldier as he picked up Riley who looked happy to see him and breathed heavily as Lily sniffled. Kerrianne picked her up as Connor and Charlie dealt with the others and they hurried to the safe zone.

Once they got there it was a blur. Remy and Beth sat beside them along with Fiona, Chibs, Kerrianne and Happy. Tara bathed Riley and Beth's gunshot wounds.

"Did we lose anyone?" Riley asked Daryl quietly as Tara bandaged up her wound. Luckily it had missed any internal organs.

"I shot Nathan. He's gonna have blue balls," Daryl said, holding her and Lily tightly to him.

Riley leaned into him as Kerrianne hugged her and Riley hugged her back. Chibs and Fiona sat down next to them.

"Where's James?" Chibs asked Happy grimly as he hugged Riley and Kerrianne tightly.

"He got away with Nathan and Carol, but they left the others to rot. They're in the cells waiting to be questioned." He paused. "Leon met a grim end," he said with a dark smile as Tara finished up and washed her hands. She looked at them.

"You two need to be on bed rest along with Maggie. She lost a bit of blood giving birth due to stress but she'll be able to have more babies. Fiona, I'd like you to rest too," she said firmly and Fiona nodded in understanding.

Chibs couldn't help but thank god his family and friends were alive despite James attempting to kill them all. He couldn't believe the monster that he had turned into, but he was thankful that Riley and Kerrianne were alive and breathing, and so was everyone else.

The holocaust was over for them. Who knew when it would start again?

"We're gonna need more security on the gate so this doesn't happen again," Tig says as he wraps an arm around Felicity's waist. "We can't afford it to happen." The rest nod as they file back into the safe zone, closing and locking the gates behind them.

Daryl held Riley and Lily close to them as they walked back to their house in silence, still in slight shock over what happened. He was angry, relieved, mad, and just plain tired all in one, and it was slowly killing him right now.

He had nearly lost them. He nearly lost his family. Again.

* * *

After dinner, Riley sat on the floor with Lily, who was back to her old self and playing with her toys, looking up at her mother every once and a while and giggling. Riley smiles slightly at her and takes her into her arms.

"You seem okay, little girl," she says quietly. Lily giggles, snuggling into Riley's chest happily. "Luckily you won't remember this day. You'll be okay." She looks down at her bandaged side and sighs. A sudden song pops into her head, and she slowly rocks back and forth with Riley in her arms as she sings.

_**"Your little hands wrapped around my finger  
And it's so quiet in the world tonight  
Your little eyelids flutter 'cause you're dreaming  
So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light."**_

**_"To you, everything's funny_**  
**_You got nothing to regret_**  
**_I'd give all I have, honey_**  
**_If you could stay like that."_**

**_"Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_**  
**_Just stay this little_**  
**_Oh, darling, don't you ever grow up, don't you ever grow up_**  
**_It could stay this simple."_**

**_"I won't let nobody hurt you_**  
**_Won't let no one break your heart_**  
**_No, no one will desert you_**  
**_Just try to never grow up, never grow up. "_**

Lily's eyes had fluttered shut as she listened to her mother's voice, falling asleep easily as the smooth notes filled living room with peace. She looks up from Lily and sees Daryl had been watching her, and she smiles shyly.

"Hey," she says quietly. He says nothing but comes over and grabs Lily softly, bringing her upstairs to her room, leaving a confused Riley on the ground. Why hadn't he said anything?

He comes back down the stairs and sets the fire place ablaze, its light reflecting off the walls as he sat down next to her. He says nothing. Just leans over and connects his lips to hers in a needing and passionate way.

She wraps her hands around his neck in surprise, but closes her eyes, letting him have this, before he pulls back only for a second to whisper something.

"I thought I lost ya." His voice was broken and slightly cracked. "Ya and Lily." She places her hand on his that was cupping her cheek.

"I'm here. We're alive. We're not going anywhere." He looks at her, pain evident in his blue eyes before kissing her again, running his hands through her hair.

He kissed her passionately, lovingly as he pulled her to the fireplace and started kissing her as he pulled her denim shirt. He started kissing along her throat, nipping and biting at the skin as she writhed underneath him.

"Daryl," Riley moaned softly as he bit down hard on her right breast roughly and kissed around her tit as he pulled off her jeans and panties. She pulled off his shirt and watched as he unbuckled his belt and pulled off his jeans and boxers before rolling her onto her front. He nuzzled her neck lovingly, and Riley grasped his hand tightly as he slammed into her.

"Mine. Yer mine Riley," Daryl growled primally at her as he started pounding into her. Riley gasped as he pounded into her and she moaned, arching her back into him as he made love to her passionately. She remembered he had the wedding ring. He wanted to marry Riley, have children with her, and grow old with her.

"I'm yours Daryl. All yours," Riley moaned as she felt herself come over to the edge and she came apart then on his hard cock.

Daryl growled low as he exploded inside her, shooting his hot thick seed into her warm womb.

They both held each other tightly.

Riley curled into Daryl as they both simply touched each other. Daryl was holding Riley tightly as he sat up and Riley leaned into his chest. He held her tightly and checked her gunshot wound. It was gonna leave a scar on her the left side of her stomach.

"Are you ok?" Riley asked softly as she brushed his hair from his face tenderly. He looked peaceful and Riley loved seeing him like that and not being troubled by anything going on. He kissed her cheek tenderly.

"I'm fine. I'm gonna be alright," he said kissing her lovingly. Riley curled into him. She didn't tell him but she was late on her period, and decided to take a pregnancy test in the morning.

She absently touched her stomach as she thought of Maggie and how she had brought her back to life. That had been a whole new fucking experience for her. Daryl smoked a cigarette and exhaled lightly as he held her.

"I really thought I lost ya earlier," he said, his voice gravelly from emotion.

Riley laughed softly as she wrapped the afghan blanket around them tightly as they watched the flames create shadows on the walls and Daryl kissed her tenderly

"You're not getting rid of me that easily, Daryl," she said smiling and Daryl laughed softly as he carried her up to bed after turning off the fire as they went to their bedroom.

* * *

Remy had Beth curled into him with Adam cuddled in between them. He hadn't let either of them out of his sight as they returned home and Remy had changed her bandages.

So far there was minimal damage to the safe zone aside from losing one of the gates that they were going to fix in the morning. Adam cooed softly in his sleep and Beth stroked his cheek tenderly.

"We're fine Remy. Nothing is gonna happen," she said comfortingly.

"I know but I was so scared I lost ya," Remy said burying his face into her wavy, blonde hair as she held him tightly. Adam cuddled them as Toby snored from the foot of the bed.

He wasn't gonna let anyone hurt them. He'd be damned if he let someone hurt them.

Not while he was still standing, anyhow. He kissed Beth passionately.

Beth melted into the kiss, feeling Remy's nude chest pressing against her own. He was so beautiful but in a dark, bad boy way, and he loved her and Adam.

He was hers and so was Adam.

Beth held him tightly as he closed his eyes as he and Beth fell into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone was fixing up the fort and making sure they had supplies. Riley and Kerrianne were sitting with Fiona, who had taken a turn for the worse as Chibs sat with them. The others were there, knowing that Fiona's death was coming.

It was something they weren't looking forward to.

Father Gabriel was there, having been welcomed by the group. Gemma had told them how the man had violently protested against the women and children being harmed, and how the man had protected them.

Fiona was breathing heavily, her chest heaving as Kerrianne and Riley held her hands. Beth was there and the smell of incense candles was thick in the air as they all sat with Fiona.

"You need to promise me something, Fillip," Fiona said, her voice weak but still sounding strong as she took Chibs's hand. He held it tightly, his rings shining in the winter sunlight.

"Anything Fi, anything for you, love," Chibs said, his voice thick with emotion.

"Promise me that you'll keep this family going that you'll move on and if you do find someone, tell them you love them. I want you to be happy, love, and so does Ava," Fiona said referring to Chibs's lost love.

Chibs nodded, kissing her tenderly.

"Aye, I will love," he said, knowing she wanted him to be happy.

She smiles, but after a moment her eyes flutter shut, and Riley sees her chest stop moving, her breathing being done. Kerrianne's eyes water as she clutches Riley's hand tightly, burying her head in her neck. Riley feels her own eyes start to fall, but she holds back the sobbing. She had to be strong for Kerrianne, for everyone.

Fiona's suffering was over.

* * *

A few hours later after Fiona had passed away, Riley had gone back to her house with a pregnancy test in one of her hands that she had skilfully hidden from the rest of the group. She didn't need questions, at least not yet. She just needed to know if she was actually pregnant or not.

The thought of having a kid both made her excited and scared, after seeing what happened to Maggie the day before. She seemed okay now, but she was dead…she was gone, and somehow, someway, Riley had brought her back, but it still scared her to death.

She goes into the bathroom and takes it out, reading the directions before using it, and after a few minutes, she looked at the results, and she feels a giant breath leave her body.

Positive.


	24. Holy Water

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

**This may be my last update until the weekend but I will finish this story, Ashes And Dust, Faith And Hope, Carrying On and Rebuilding The Heart.**

**Merry Christmas everyone! :)**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 24

* * *

She stared at the pregnancy test for a long while, her heart soaring with joy but also grief due to the fact that her mother would never get the chance to hold her grandchild. Or the fact that Fiona wouldn't get to meet the little one.

She swallowed as she took in the fact that she and Daryl were going to be parents to a baby. Lily was going to have a little brother or sister, and she was thrilled at the thought, although saddened at the thought of her and Daryl's loved ones not being there to see their son or daughter being born.

"We'll be there Riley. You just can't see us," Ava said softly as she sat down next to her daughter. Riley's eyes watered slightly as she looked at her mother, who simply embraced her tightly.

"Is Fiona ok?" She asked quietly, wanting to know that her stepmother had found peace in the afterlife.

"Yes sweetheart. She's with the others right now, but she's found peace," Ava said looking at her stomach and smiled, although it was sad as she looked at her only daughter with deep blue eyes.

"My little girl's having a baby with a biker," she said, amused, but there was sadness underlying the tone of her voice as she looked at Riley, who squeezed her hand tightly.

"I love him, momma, and he loves me," Riley said softly, thinking of Daryl.

"I don't doubt it sweetheart. I know the man loves you and I know Kerrianne and your da will love the little one, along with the others of this family," she said stroking Riley's soft blonde hair.

Riley smiled then as she asked something that had been bothering her for a little while.

"How old were you when you met my dad?" Riley asked, looking at her mother who looked fondly at the window and smiled softly before turning to Riley.

"I was twenty one. Nathan was two and staying with your grandparents. Money was tight and I'd just finished medical school when Chibs came back..." Ava said, drifting off into memory lane, one of the best times in her life.

* * *

_Ava Mayer Brooks was now desperately trying to sort through the bills in the house she was currently living in. James had left her and Nathan after going on a run with the rest of SAMCRO, but god dammit she knew he wasn't. He was seeing another woman. Gemma and the other women had told her as much._

_When she had asked who it was, James's answer had been punching her in the face and kicking her in the rib. She thanked god that Nathan was with her parents. Her father may be in the Jewish Mafia but at least he would look after her son along with her mother._

_There was only one thing left to do. She was going to have to work in the strip club. Again._

_She sighs heavily and places her head in her hands. How had her life turned into something bad? She always had these hopes and dreams, of having someone to hold and having someone to love. Now, it just looked like a distant dream. She had to stay with James, or else he would hurt her._

_And now, he wasn't even staying remotely loyal to her._

_She hears a knock on the door and nearly reaches for the gun in her purse but sighs, shaking her head. Now she was getting paranoid too. There was never an end to this spiralling decline._

_She walks over to the door and opens it reluctantly, feeling a breath of relief leave her as she looks at Chibs, who's brow was furrowed._

_Over the past couple of months, the two had gotten close, calling themselves good friends. He helped her out of tight spots and made her feel better. He was what she wanted. Not James._

_But she didn't have a choice. He was married anyway._

_"Hey," she says quietly, letting him in._

_"The fuck happened with my brother?" He asks softly, looking at the bruises on her face and stomach. She shrugs._

_"The usual," she whispers. He glares at the marks and goes to leave._

_"I'm gonna fucking kill him, he growls, but Ava grabs his hand and pulls him back._

_"If you kill him, they're gonna kill you. I don't want anything else bad to happen to you." Chibs stops moving and closes the door, looking at her. He stared at her for a moment, seemingly in thought, before he locked the door quickly and walked over to her, cradling her face in his hands and kissing her._

_She was surprised, to say the least, but she didn't hold back. James wasn't here. He didn't care. Why not have something that was all hers?_

* * *

"And you really loved him?" Riley asks softly. Ava nods.

"Yes…I did. I still do. I wish I could be here with you, but I guess it was just my time to go." Riley remembers the passage she had read and looks at her mother.

"Mama…I brought my friend back to life. I don't know I did it, but I did. Maybe…Maybe I could try with you and…oh I don't know," she mumbles, placing her head in her hands, her brain starting to hurt. "I guess I'm just dreaming." Ava smiles sadly.

"Maybe you can, but I doubt you will. That power you possessed back there…that was unlike anything I've ever seen. It would take years to master that."

'You never know,' Riley thought to herself. She heard the door open downstairs and Daryl call for her. Ava smiles at her daughter.

"Go tell him."

"I love you mama," Riley said softly. Ava smiled softly as she kissed her daughter's forehead before disappearing. Riley went downstairs to where Daryl was with Lily, who was happily giggling and laughing.

"Hey baby," she said softly and Daryl smiled at her. He wrapped his arms around her as she gently placed his hands on her slightly swollen stomach. He stilled as realization hit him.

Riley was pregnant.

"Yer havin' a baby?" Daryl asked softly and Riley nodded as she sat him down in the sofa. She picked up Lily who giggled softly as she cuddled them both and Riley took a deep breath.

"We're having a baby, daddy Dixon," Riley said smiling shyly at him. Daryl pulled her and Lily into him tightly, his heart soaring with joy and love as he kissed her lovingly.

"I love ya so much, mama Dixon," Daryl said softly as he hugged her tightly and Riley laughed softly as she kissed him tenderly. She looked at Lily, who looked curious.

"You're gonna have a little brother or sister, Lily," Riley said. Lily looked delighted at the thought of having a baby brother or sister to play with as she looked at her mom and dad.

"Baby?" She asked softly placing a hand on Riley's stomach and her parents nodded.

"Hi baby," she said softly.

Riley wiped her eyes as she looked at her baby girl and cuddled her tightly as she fell asleep. Daryl held his wife and daughter tightly to him as his heart pounded.

He was gonna be a pa, a fucking pa.

He imagined a little girl with Riley's blonde hair and his eyes, or a little boy with his eyes and Riley's hair.

Christ, he loved Riley so fucking much, it hurt.

He hugged her tightly as he rubbed her stomach.

"I love you, Riley Mayer Telford." She smiles up at him and kisses him slowly.

"I love you too, Daryl Beau Dixon," she says softly when she pulls back. Daryl holds her tighter to him. He was finally getting what he always wanted. He was having a family, with someone he loved, and he couldn't be any happier.

"God, a baby," he mutters, rubbing her stomach softly. She smiles and grabs his hand.

"Yeah, there's a little us growing in there," she says, laughing slightly. He looks at her seriously for a moment.

"Ya know I ain't gonna let ya out of my sight, right? Not gonna let anythin' happen to ya or the baby." She smiles and traces his cheek lovingly.

"I know." She gets up and grabs his hand, taking Lily with her. "Come on. Let's go tell the rest of the group."

* * *

When they got to the mess hall, Riley was a slight mess of nerves. She knew her mother said that they would accept it, but she couldn't help but worry. She felt Daryl rub small circles on the small of her back to calm her down, and it helped a lot, but she could only wonder.

Riley took deep breaths as they sat down at a table with the others who all smiled at her as did Kerrianne. Riley smiled back as she took deep breaths and Beth looked at her in concern.

"Are you ok?" She asked softly as she fed Adam some chicken casserole which he loved and happily started eating the food. Lily tucked right into the meal as Daryl squeezed her hand tightly in reassurance as he spoke.

"Riley and me are havin' a baby," he said calmly as everyone froze at the revelation. He looked at Chibs, who had grown still. Kerrianne, Beth, Maggie, Zoe, Kristi, Wendy, Emma, Precious, Clara, Felicity, Fawn, Gemma, Lylah, Tara, Gemma and Violet hugged her tightly as everyone congratulated them warmly and the men embraced Daryl tightly.

"Congrats Riley," Beth said, hugging her best friend tightly. Riley hugged her back along with Kerrianne. She was so happy for her older sister. Their father embraced them tightly.

"I'm a grandfather. Bloody hell," Chibs muttered, feeling older than he was in reality. Jax snickered, knowing that Chibs and Tig would spoil Daryl and Riley's baby a lot like the other kids.

"That means no swearing from either of you," Felicity said teasingly to Tig and Chibs, who looked amused as they all hugged the happy couple. Chibs took Daryl away along with Tig, Mac and Happy.

"Yer gonna be a good pa to the lili one and my girl, or I'll make you wish yer never met me," Chibs warned and Daryl nodded, letting him know that he would never hurt Riley or their baby.

"I ain't ever gonna hurt her Chibs. I'd rather kill myself," he said truthfully. Chibs nodded in approval as he looked down at his son in law intently.

"Then welcome to the family, Daryl, my boy," Chibs said with a genuine warm smile.

Daryl smiled back. He knew they needed to bury Fiona in the morning but they all knew that she was at peace and no longer suffering. They happily chatted as Peter strode over.

"You'll ruin her, just like Fillip ruined Ava. It's only natural to people like you," he said angrily.

Daryl looked at him coldly with hard blue eyes.

"I ain't ever gonna hurt her or the baby. I love them both," He said calmly. Peter snorted in disgust as he looked at Chibs and walked over towards the Scotsman.

"You should have left Ava and Fiona alone. It's your fault they're dead."

Chibs tried to stay calm.

"It's not anyone's fault they are dead. Fiona was natural causes, and Ava was just a bad mistake. It happens."

"Yeah, you keep thinking that," he says darkly. "All of you bikers are the same. Dirty, pointless, and a waste of space."

A crack rings out against the hall as Chibs snaps and punches the man across the face. Everyone turns to the scene with confused faces, but no one goes to help the man who was groaning in pain.

"You don't know shit," Chibs said angrily at the man. "You had a perfect life. We didn't. Watch your mouth around us, or we will hurt you."

The man continues to groan, but the group of men go over to the tables once more, Riley taking Daryl's hand as he sat down next to her. She squeezes it slightly.

"Everything okay?"

"Everythin's fine," Daryl told her softly and she smiled at him lovingly as they ate the food happily. They made plans for Thanksgiving, and had decided to have it in the mess hall and everyone would make food and bring it.

Daryl was planning on going on a hunt tomorrow and getting a lot of animals, maybe a deer and a pheasant. He smiled as he squeezed Riley's hand tightly and ate his chicken casserole.

* * *

Moira O'Hara was tired, scared and alone as she rocked her son Quinn. She looked at her husband, Kellan, who looked coldly at the road as they drove on the endless highway to nowhere.

They had been living in the Alexandria Safe Zone when Negan's group had attacked it and killed everyone in sight. She and Quinn had barely got away when they found Kellan drunk and coming back from watch.

She wanted to do nothing more than to leave him and take Quinn, but she knew if she did anything like that then Kellan would butcher them all. She rubbed the bruises on her arms.

"Where are we going, mama?" Quinn asked sleepily, his dark auburn hair shining in the sunlight.

"Somewhere safe, sweetheart," Moira said softly and kissed his forehead. She hoped Tate and his brothers were alright. She loved those boys as if they were her own and her eyes watered slightly.

That was when she saw that Kellan was driving too fast.

"Kellan slow down, please," she said quietly as the car picked up speed. It was luring a lot of walkers to them even though they were driving away from them. Kellan glared at her angrily.

"Shut up, you fucking whore!" he snarled as he continued drive fast when she saw a black van heading towards them. Quinn screamed in terror and she flung her arms around him.

"WATCH OUT!" she screamed terrified, but it was too late. Kellan hit the van, causing them to crash and fall of the highway as the woman screamed and clutched her son as they hit icy, cold water.

The car was sinking as it hit a lake of ice.

"Mama!" Quinn cried fearfully as he tried to reach her.

Moira couldn't move. Her stomach hurt as she tried to open the door and saw that Kellan was scrambling out of the car as walkers swarmed over towards them. The other truck collapsed onto the ice.

"Help, please help us!" Moira screamed as she saw two men and a grey haired woman leaving the truck as the vehicle Moira and Quinn were trapped inside slowly filled up with freezing cold water.

"Mama!" Quinn cried again and Moira yanked off her seatbelt.

Moira frantically reached for her son and dragged him out of the car as it sank to the bottom. She cradled Quinn who was shivering slightly when she felt a gun press to the back of her head and stilled.

"Don't fucking move, bitch," the man said menacingly and Moira swallowed. She had no weapons as Kellan had taken them from the truck. No clothes, food or tents.

"What do you want? We haven't done anything," Moira said pleadingly and the man chuckled darkly at her as a woman pulled Quinn away from her as the other man hit her over the head, knocking her out.

She was then dragged away with her son.

* * *

When she woke up, she didn't know where she was. She was tied to something, and she heard the distinct sound of chatter and laughter. She opens her eyes and finds her body strapped to an old light pole.

She looks down at her body and finds cuts and bruises, but surprisingly no bite marks. The walkers must have been limited...wherever she was.

She looks around and suddenly panics. She couldn't find her son. Anywhere.

"Quinn?!" She asks frantically, trying to break free from her restraints, but it was no use. She was strapped on tight, and there was nothing she could do. She needed help.

There were gates in front of her, and what sounded like happiness. It looked like some sort of safe zone.

She tried to scream out, say anything, and shout something to let her know that she was there, but her voice seemed to fail her. It was like she had no water or anything in her system to let her talk.

After taking a few deserving breaths of fresh air, she screams as loud as she could. It wasn't much, but hopefully enough to alert the people inside.

"HELP!"

She heard the sounds of people hurrying out of a large like hall as they all saw her tied up to the lighting pole. Her body hurt as she remembered the warning that Roman had given to her to tell the SAMCRO group.

'Tell them to give me two women each month, otherwise there will be blood,' Negan had threatened her. She was terrified as she felt someone cut her down from the leather straps on the pole and she saw a man around his mid to late forties helping her down and shook slightly as she looked for her son but he wasn't there.

"What happened to you?" he asked gently as his brown eyes looked at her intently. She swallowed as the man and a young woman helped her into the hall.

"I was tortured by a young man called Negan and his friends, Edward, James and Roman and there was another man called Will...please, I need to find my son, he's only twelve," Moira said, her voice breaking slightly as a familiar young man and a young girl came over towards her cautiously.

"Moira?" The man asked, and she realized who he was then.

Tate Langdon and Violet Harmon.

"Tate? Violet?" She asked shocked but delighted as the two along with Kyle, Zoe, Remy and Beth hugged her warmly as the others watched warmly. She wiped her eyes.

"Where's Quinn, Moira?" Remy asked softly as he looked at the young red haired woman.

"I don't know. Kellan was driving too fast on a highway and he hit another truck. We fell into a lake that was covered by ice and Kellan left us. Then two men held us at gunpoint. I tried to reason with them but they knocked me out and took Quinn away. I just want to find my baby please?" She asked pleadingly.

"We'll find him, don't worry lass," Chibs said quietly as Tara took her to the clinic to get checked over and rest as the others went to the club house to discuss things.

* * *

"So they took away her son because her husband crashed into their truck?" Daryl asked in disbelief as they all sat around the table with Jax and Clay either side as president and vice president.

"I think the husband was involved," Chibs said as he smoked a cigarette. He had been happy a few hours ago, knowing that he was going to be a grandfather, but that had gone to shit when fucking Negan had tortured the young woman.

"I'm gettin' that too. Where were they from?" Daryl asked Remy who frowned.

"The Alexandria Safe Zone. Looks like Moira and Quinn escaped by sheer luck," he said grimly.

Jax sighed heavily, 'Fucking hell,' he thought grimly.

"So what do we do, Clay?" Tig asked Clay quietly who looked deep in thought.

"Have a no going out after dark policy. We don't know if these fuckers are watching the place," he ordered, and they all nodded, looking out the window that was in the room

"Those fuckers need to die," Remy says angrily. "They've done too much stuff to us on the past couple of months. We have kids here, babies on the way. We need to stop this now and make a move!"

Daryl looks back at the table at the babies' part. He wanted to kill them just as much as the younger man did, but right now they didn't have a choice.

"We know you want to kill them Remy. Everyone here does, but we need to think about this rationally. Are we going to gain anything but being safe if we just straight up shoot them? No, no we won't. We need to think this plan through. For now, all we can do is keep the zone protected from the assholes. It's not good to fight with an angry mind anyway."

Remy glares but sits down anyway, letting out a huff of frustration and crossing his arms. Daryl claps his shoulder, letting him know he wasn't the only person who felt like this.

Remy nods, looking back at the table. Clay nods and looks at the men again.

"We're all in agreement, correct?" They nod. "Good. Let's settle this out."

* * *

Daryl walked back to the house later on, closing the door behind him and sighing. Riley looks up from the couch she was sitting on as she watched Lily play.

"What happened?" She asks quietly. He shakes his head. She frowns but let's it go. He was probably just stressed. "Okay. How about we watch a movie?"

They had set up a TV a week ago, and hadn't gotten the chance to use it yet. Granted, they didn't get actual TV, but they could still plug on DVD's of movies and shows.

"I'd like that," Daryl said quietly and Riley smiled as she put in Frozen. Lily sat down on their laps while Pirate sat at their feet, happily licking their feet as they watched the film. Lily was engrossed into it.

"What's wrong, Daryl?" Riley asked gently. Daryl paused for a minute as he made sure that Lily was watching the film and wouldn't hear them talking as he pulled Riley into him.

"That woman we found. Her son got kidnapped by Negan's group and the other ones. Clay's put out that no one is going out after dark and I want ya to stay with the others and Lily," he said, holding her tightly.

Riley felt sick.

"What do they want, Daryl?" She asked seriously, and Daryl looked disgusted as he looked over at where Lily was sitting, happily watching the film and clapping her hands.

"They wanted two women every month. Clay said no, and now they've declared war on us," Daryl said kissing her hair as he rested a hand on Lily's shoulder and the other on Riley's stomach.

He wouldn't let anyone hurt them. He had promised Chibs that. And he would protect his family even if he died in the process.

"I love ya," he told Riley emotionally.

"I love you too, baby," Riley said, kissing him as they hugged Lily and Pirate as they watched the film.

* * *

Moira was lying in the hospital with her left arm in a sling. She had broken her left arm when Roman had shoved her, and was now looking at a photo of Quinn as a baby.

She had only been eighteen when she'd had him, and growing up in a strict Catholic family, she had married Kellan. And it turned out to be the biggest mistake in her life.

"Please Lord, keep my son safe from harm. I know I've sinned against the Holy Father but God, please don't punish my son for mine and Kellan's mistakes," she said, grasping her rosary beads as Chibs walked by.

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.

Moira looked up startled and gave him a sad smile as her green eyes looked at the photo of Quinn.

"I'm fine, just worried about my boy." He nods and walks into the hospital room, seeing the picture of the boy with auburn hair and his mother's green eyes.

"He's a good lookin' kid. How old is he?"

"Twelve. Going to be thirteen soon," she says sadly, but also noticing the brogue he had, hearing the Scottish in it. "Are you Scottish?"

He nods. "A bit. Lived there for a long time. Really pretty place, Scotland is." Moira smiles

"I've been there. It's very beautiful." Chibs smiles and squeezes her hand comfortably.

"We'll find him, okay? He's gonna be okay, and so are ya." She smiles and nods at him, believing his words. These people were nice, and they would help her find her son.

"I believe you." Chibs smiles and stands up, giving her an apple from before.

"I'm Chibs, by the way." Moira smiles.

"Moira," she says quietly, taking a bite of the apple.

"Nice to meet you, Moira," Chibs said with a smile as he sat down in a chair and bit down into his own apple. The two sat in a comfortable silence as they saw an owl fly by the window.

"Have you got children?" She asked curiously. She had seen him with two young women earlier, one of them being black and the other being white and she wondered if he had more kids.

"Aye, I've got two daughters. Rhiannon, or Riley as her name is, and Kerrianne. They're my girls, and this is them," Chibs said, showing Moira a photo of Riley and Kerrianne. They were very beautiful young women.

"They're beautiful," Moira said softly and Chibs smiled softly as he put the photo away in his black leather jacket. Moira smiled softly as she traced the photo of her only son.

"Thanks, they mean the world to me and my eldest is having a baby with her old man," Chibs said chuckling as he thought of being a grandfather and Moira smiled softly.

"How old are they?" She asked curiously and Chibs looked thoughtful.

"Riley's twenty eight and Kerrianne's nineteen years old. There's a nine year age gap but they don't let it get in the way. They're thick as thieves them two," Chibs said thinking back to a memory.

* * *

_Chibs, Kerrianne and Fiona sat quietly in the receptionist area as they waited to see Riley. Chibs hated this place. The asylum gave him the creeps. He looked around and saw various people visiting loved ones when the door opened and revealed Riley. She looked like a fucking ghost. She had lost a lot of weight and her hair barely reached her shoulders._

_The last time Chibs had seen Riley had been at Ava's funeral and she had been a mess. Losing her mother at only nine had hit her hard and then afterwards seeing spirits had shaken her to the point where she had tried to commit suicide._

_His daughter, locked up in a place where she shouldn't be._

_"Kerrianne?" Riley asked startled as she saw her cousin walking towards and before she knew what was happening, Kerrianne was hugging her tightly and Riley returned it happily._

_They may have different skin but the two girls looked alike with their shaped noses and almond shaped eyes. Chibs felt ashamed that he was hiding that they were sisters but god help him if someone found out Riley was his daughter...Riley would be a walking target in this place._

_"Hello sweetheart," Fiona said softly as she hugged her niece tightly._

_Riley returned it and Chibs noticed bruises on her arms as he saw a young man in a suit looking at Riley intently and made Chibs's hackles rise. He walked towards Riley._

_"Hello Riley, lass."_

_She hugs him tightly, all the fear and pain and emotions she felt being expressed in that one single gesture. He returned it tightly as well. He knew that his asshole brother and son hadn't visited her at all in the couple months she had been here._

_Fucking assholes._

_"How are ya doin', lass?" He asks quietly. Riley shakes her head, giving him a sad expression_

_"They do stuff to me, and they think I'm crazy. They don't think I can see the spirits, by I can. I swear I can!" she whispers fearfully. Chibs places a hand on her shoulder and squeezes it._

_"You're gonna be okay sweetie. Everything's gonna be okay." Riley nods and takes his hand in hers, squeezing it._

_"I miss my home," she says quietly. Chibs nods._

_"I know you do. And you're gonna get back there. One or another."_

* * *

"You must really love her," Moira says. Chibs smiles and nods his head.

"I do. Very much. Both girls are troopers, and have been through so much. They're fighters, and I'm damn proud."


	25. Reapers And Angels

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 25

* * *

When the movie had finished, Lily had fallen asleep in her parents arms, happily passed out on their laps.

Riley stroked Lily's soft blonde hair away from her face as she and Daryl went to take her to bed. Pirate followed them and they tucked her into bed. She no longer wore diapers.

"Goodnight sweet girl. Mommy and daddy love you," Riley said, kissing her soft forehead as did Daryl. Pirate sat down at the foot of her bed and snored softly.

The two of them went into their bedroom and undressed, both of them exhausted by the long day. Riley sighed in relief as they got under the bed sheets and Daryl held her tightly. They didn't need just sex to be close. They touched each other's hands or spoke to each other.

"Ya alright sweetheart?" Daryl asked softly as he rubbed her back soothingly. She smiled at his concern and curled into him comfortably,

"I think the baby's a boy," she told him. Daryl chuckled slightly as he rubbed her stomach lovingly.

"Hey there lili one. I'm yer daddy," Daryl whispered softly and nuzzled her stomach lovingly. Riley ran her hands through his thick, dark hair tenderly.

"And I'm your mama," Riley said smiling.

This was their baby.

A living breathing baby, a life that they had created together. Daryl made a silent vow then to never hurt him like his father had hurt him, Merle, Mac and Rose as children. No way in hell.

He saw Riley's eyes close and smiled lovingly. Riley was exhausted from the day's events and Fiona's death. They were having her funeral tomorrow morning in the church and the funeral would be held by Father Gabriel.

He slightly respected him more after finding out he had saved people in the group.

He held Riley tightly as he placed a protective hand over her stomach and fell asleep.

* * *

Fiona's funeral was beautiful. The smell of scented rose incense candles was in the air as everyone sat in the church pews with Chibs, Riley, Kerrianne, Daryl, Happy and Lily sitting in the front with the others behind them.

They sang prayers that reminded Riley of her mother's funeral.  
_**  
"The Lord's my shepherd, I'll not want;  
He makes me down to lie  
In pastures green; he leadeth me  
The quiet waters by."**_

_**"My soul he doth restore again,**_  
_**And me to walk doth make**_  
_**Within the paths of righteousness,**_  
_**E'en for his own name's sake."**_

_**"Yea, though I walk in death's dark vale,**_  
_**Yet will I fear no ill:**_  
_**For thou art with me, and thy rod**_  
_**And staff me comfort still."**_

_**"My table thou hast furnished**_  
_**In presence of my foes;**_  
_**My head thou dost with oil anoint**_  
_**And my cup overflows."**_

_**"Goodness and mercy all my life**_  
_**Shall surely follow me;**_  
_**And in God's house for evermore**_  
_**My dwelling-place shall be."**_

She felt memories come back as she thought about her own mother's funeral. She had been only nine. She had been so young.

To even think about that was crazily insane. It was nearly twenty years since that damn day. She remembered it had been snowing, but Riley didn't mind. The snow had been her mother's favorite type of weather.

She knew she was happy wherever she was. She was safe, and watching over them, along with Fiona and all her family members.

After the funeral, Riley sat outside near the cemetery as they had finished putting her body into one of the grounds. She looked down at her dress and sighed slightly.

She couldn't even remember the last time she wore a dress like this. It was black and flowy, reaching her mid-thigh, and showed off her long legs. She had put on a black cardigan and put her blonde hair up in a bun, letting two strands fall in front of her face.

It was sad. It really was.

She feels Daryl's arms go around her waist and nuzzle her neck. She tilts it back to look at him, a sad smile on her face.

"Hey," she says quietly.

"Hey," he replies, grabbing her hand. "Ya okay?" She shrugs.

"I guess. It's sad." He pulls her closer, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear tenderly.

"Makes ya feel any better, ya look fuckin' amazin'." She smiles and feels her cheeks light up, kissing his cheek. Suddenly, she lets her hand trail up his arm and settle on his hip.

She didn't know if it was because of the emotions she was feeling right now with the funeral, or the hormones from the baby, but she felt confident.

"Wanna go back to the house?"

"Alright," Daryl said, nodding as everyone started heading back to their homes. Riley hugged Chibs, Kerrianne and Happy before leaving as Lily held their hands and they entered the house where Pirate was waiting.

Riley fed him while Daryl took Lily upstairs for her nap. Riley joined him as Pirate ate his food happily and Lily was in her pyjamas as she cuddled them both as Riley read her a story.

"Mama, is Grandma Fiona in heaven?" Lily asked sleepily. Riley paused as she tried to think of a way to explain when Daryl squeezed her hand encouragingly and Riley nodded.

"Yes sweetheart. She's with Grandma Ava, Grandma Bonnie and your great Grandmothers Lilah and Grandmother Marlena," Riley said softly and Lily nodded, looking comforted as she fell asleep with her parents at her side.

Riley kissed her forehead lovingly as did Daryl and they waited for Pirate who jumped on the bed. He slept beside Lily who cuddled him. Daryl took Riley into their bedroom to rest.

He watched as Riley took off her flat pumps as she sagged onto the bed, feeling drained. She hoped her dad and Kerrianne were doing ok, and she thanked God that her sister had Happy.

But her dad was alone though. She made a promise to check on him later.

Daryl rubbed her sore back as she sighed in relief, her muscles being soothed by Daryl's rough hands as she laid comfortably on her side. Daryl laid beside her tenderly.

"I miss her," Riley said sadly as she turned to face him. He wiped away her tears as he simply held her tightly.

"I know. She was an amazin' woman," he said softly, feeling his own heartache for his wife as he held her tightly. She curled into him and kissed him slowly, lovingly.

Daryl felt her pull off his shirt as he yanked off her tights.

"Let me touch you?" she asked softly as she kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"I'd rather touch ya instead," Daryl said as he rolled on top of her. She could feel Daryl's cock go hard through his sweatpants, and ran her hands down his chest, feeling his scars. Daryl pulled her dress off and kissed a trail from her neck, down over her chest, between her breasts, and finally to her stomach.

"Hey, little one," he said softly as he grinned at her stomach before making his way back up to her breasts. Riley gasped slightly when she felt his hot breath against her nipples as he watched them harden before lowering his mouth down and sucking gently, his teeth lightly biting down. Riley moaned softly, feeling the tension building up in her body, as Daryl's mouth continued to work its way further down.

"Please Daryl," she whimpered as he slid her panties down her legs. "I need you so much."

He lowered his head down and kissed the inside of her thigh, his hands running over the smooth skin there, before his tongue moved and slowly brushed over her clit, making her whimper underneath him. Fuck, this man drove her crazy. He began to move his tongue, licking at her, as she writhed around underneath him, her hands tangling into his hair. Her body was flooded with desire now.

"Daryl!" She gasped out. "Please!"

"I'm right here," Daryl said as he moved back up her body and hugged her tightly, before taking off his sweatpants and using one hand to guide himself into her, groaning as he slid into her tight walls. He pushed himself the whole way in, before leaning down to kiss her nose gently. She placed her hand on his hip, and began to encourage him to thrust into her, rocking her hips against him every time their skin met. She trailed her legs up to his waist and wrapped them around him tightly, allowing him even better access.

"More, Daryl," she begged. "Please. Harder, oh-" Daryl did as instructed and his rhythm was hard and fast, almost animalistic. He couldn't stop himself. He wanted her so much, needed her so much, and loved her so much. Forever.

His rhythm picked up with desperate need when suddenly he felt her hand against his cheek. "Look at me, Daryl, please," she said softly, and when he looked at her, he saw her cum. Her eyes fluttered shut, her body trembling with pleasure as her moans got louder and louder, and at the same moment he felt the tell-tale clenching of her interior muscles. She looked so fucking beautiful right then that it almost hurt; she was his, his family. Daryl thrust into her a few more times before he felt his body shake, and he came inside her, holding onto her waist tightly as he emptied himself, both of them breathing heavily.

"I- oh," she breathed out as she recovered from her orgasm. Daryl pulled her into him tightly as she stroked his cheek.

"Need more?" he asked gently.

"That depends," Riley smirked as she lay back against the pillow, and Daryl licked at her neck. "Are you offering?"

"Sure as fuck am." He said smirking as he licked along her collarbone and then down to the valley of her breasts where her locket was and licked his lips. She smiles at his motives and shakes her head, running her hand through his hair.

"I'm actually better," she says quietly. "There's just…so much loss. It feels like a funeral all the time." Daryl sighs and comes back up, holding her in his arms, kissing her hair lovingly.

"I know it is, but it ain't gonna happen to ya, or to Lily, or anyone in our family. We're gonna survive this shit, and it's gonna be okay." She nods, laying her head against his shoulder.

She brought things back too when she brought Maggie back to life, at that moment, everything clicked.

She could talk to spirits. She brought Maggie back. She saw the dead.

"Daryl…" she trails off, looking at him. He looks at her curiously for a second, seeing her confused look.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly. She shakes her head, looking outside the window in her slight state of realization.

"Remember how I told you I brought Maggie back? How I had no idea what I was doing, but I was able to do it?" He nods.

"Yeah. Ya were confused about everythin' that was goin' on that day." She turns around and looks at her seriously, her brow raised in shock.

"I think I'm a Wiccan."

"A what?" Daryl asked confused as he looked at Riley who was looking at the vanity mirror intently as she realized what she had just said about her powers.

"A Wiccan. Someone who uses magic although I'm not a witch. I can just bring people back to life," Riley explained. Daryl nodded in understanding as he looked at her.

"Ya ain't gonna try anythin', are ya woman?" Daryl asked, worrying about her. Riley paused before shaking her head.

"Not while I'm having a baby. I won't put the baby at risk by meddling with things I don't understand," Riley said assuredly to Daryl who looked relived and hugged her tightly.

"I love ya. God I love ya," he said softly. Riley smiled as she hugged him tightly and they both fell into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

Quinn was running. He was running so hard as he and the other prisoners escaped the hell of the Elite Hunting.

He saw a highway up ahead and quickly ran on it as did his friends. They had found a car and Luke hot-wired it.

He hoped his momma was ok.

He missed her.

He missed her so much. And now he was just with a bunch of the people he had escaped with. Granted they were friends now, but he wanted his momma. He wanted to feel her warmth again, to be near her.

It was annoying how he was taken. He just wanted her.

"Quinn!' Someone suddenly says from the car. The boy looks up and Luke gestures his head over.

Quinn walks over and stands next to him.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly.

"I just need you to hold this in place and then we'll have our own car." Quinn nods and holds the two wires in place while Luke fixes it quickly, smiling as a few sparks emerged from the engine. "Bingo. Let's go1" he exclaims to the rest of the group.

Quinn sits in the front next to Luke, looking outside with slight worry and slight excitement, happy to be away from the monsters that had taken him, but also at the fact he had no clue where his mother was, or where they were going.

"We need to find somewhere to go."

"I heard them talking about a safe zone near the city," one of the girls states. "Maybe we can go there."

Quinn nodded in agreement as they started driving aimlessly on the highway when they saw three men driving on motorcycles. They stopped and saw the group.

"Are you kids alright?" one of the men asked. Despite her better judgment, Lucy swallowed slightly from her dry throat as she cradled her little sister in her arms. Kathy had become sick and they needed help.

"We're looking for a Safe Zone. It's called Fort Charming," Quinn said, his Scottish accent coming out slightly as one of the men pulled off his helmet and looked at him. He had dark brown eyes that were hard but kind.

"Are you Moira's son, lad?" he asked gently and Quinn nodded quickly.

"Follow us."

* * *

Kerrianne, Beth, Felicity, Fawn and Riley were quite literally cooking all of the food while Violet, Zoe, Tara, Wendy and Lyla helped place the decorations. Moira had arrived to help, and even though she had a broken arm, she was very quick, especially for a Thanksgiving dinner.

Carol was sulkily doing the food with them under Gemma's watchful eyes. No one trusted her, but after Tara had examined her, it had become clear Carol was suffering from severe PTSD, and was now taking tablets.

Riley had started getting a bump, and it was usual to see Daryl or Lily rubbing her bump. Kerrianne called the baby little angel and Chibs called it his grandbaby. Beth and Remy called it little niece or nephew along with Happy and Kerrianne.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about the group attacking again?" Carol asked flatly.

Everyone glared at her warningly as Michonne sighed. Moira looked at her quickly. She had heard that Michonne had been a lawyer, so maybe she could help her.

"I'd like a divorce," she said bravely as everyone stared.

"A bit late, don't you think?" Carol asked, raising a delicate eyebrow as the kids played in the living room with the animals.

"Excuse me?" Moira asked offended, her Scottish accent becoming more pronounced.

"You heard me. You're a terrible mother for allowing those men to take your son away from you without putting up a fight," Carol said calmly as everyone stared in shock.

Carol shouldn't have been the one talking about this. She was the woman who was beaten by a man for twelve years of her life.

"Excuse me, but it's my decision, and even though it is a bit too late, I still want it to happen. I'm not happy with my marriage, and I will find my son, one way or another." She said this with so much confidence it surprised some of the people in the room, considering she had been quiet.

"Carol, you really shouldn't be talking about that," Maggie says from her spot in the kitchen, nursing her baby. Carol glares at her.

"And why the hell not?" She asks her angrily.

"Because you were with a man who hurt you for a long time. At least she's taking initiative." Carol opens her mouth but Gemma holds her back from yelling.

"Okay, Carol this isn't your fight. C'mon." She takes her out of the room before anything bad could happen, and Moira smiles thankfully at Maggie.

"Thank you," she says quietly. Maggie nods, holding her baby close to her chest. Riley smiles and sits down next to Maggie on the table, looking at the baby in her arms.

"What's it like?"

Maggie looks at her surprised for a second before realizing she was talking about the baby. She smiles and looks down at her son.

"Tiring," she chuckles. "First couple of weeks, you barely get any sleep at all, but it's all worthwhile. He's cute, right?" she says happily, holding her son out for Riley to see clearly.

Riley smiled at baby Hershel. He had thick tufts of black hair and Maggie's dark green eyes. Hershel was a beautiful little baby boy, and Riley knew that Murphy and Maggie loved him dearly.

"He's such a sweetie," she said, tickling his belly. Hershel giggled at them all, his green eyes shining as Beth joined them and fussed over her nephew as they saw Adam and Abel rolling on the floor to copy a dog.

They all chuckled as Tara joined them and they chatted happily. Riley started sewing some blankets. She was making one in each colour, white, blue and pink if it was boy or girl. She always liked sewing.

Violet laughed as she saw Michael and Jeffrey attempting to comb Robin. The dog had such thick fur that he constantly mottled everywhere, much to their amusement.

"How old is your boy?" Riley asked Moira softly.

Moira smiled softly as she thought of Quinn, her precious baby boy.

"Twelve years old. He's a clever little boy. Loves reading comics and riding his bike," she said fondly, thinking of her son and his love of his mountain bike. Her son loved that bike.

Money may have been tight but good God, she loved her son, and seeing him happy, made her happy. She saw Riley focusing on the sewing when Michonne pulled out the food, and the smell of freshly, baked cookies made everyone's mouths water.

"God, that smells good," Felicity said licking her lips.

"You think that's good, you should have seen Remy's onion soup. I nearly ate it there and then," Beth said amused as they all got up to take the kids up for their afternoon nap when Remy came in, and he was smiling.

"Moira, there's someone waiting for you," he said with a smile. Moira felt hopeful as she followed after him and saw a little boy running towards her as the others watched warmly.

"Mama!" Quinn cried, running over. Moira held him tightly, her chest heaving.

"Oh, my sweet little boy," she sobbed heavily, kissing his forehead lovingly as she looked at where Chibs was and smiled in thanks.

"Thank you," she said tearfully. The man nodded, looking slightly shy, and Tara took them to the hospital as they tended to the others when they saw two girls cautiously come out of the car along with a little boy. They only looked around five.

"Please," she says quietly. "My sister, she needs help. She's sick." Tara lets the other nurses take Moira and Quinn into the hospital and she comes over, feeling the little girl's forehead. She was burning up.

"Sweetie was she bit at all?" The little girl shakes her head no.

"Not in any way. We got away before the monsters came." Tara takes the little girl into her arms and looks at the kids.

"You guys stay here. We'll take care of her. She'll be okay." The little girl nods and clutches onto the little boy next to her as they girl gets taken away. Riley places her work down and walks over to the kids, placing her hand on the little girls shoulder as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey, don't cry," she says quietly, telling the little girl to calm down. The girl takes a deep breath and nods, looking at Riley with sad eyes. Riley smiles softly. "See? That wasn't that hard. What's your sister's name?"

"Kathy," she chokes out, clearing her throat and wiping the tears from her cheeks. Riley smiles again.

"That's a pretty name. What about you? And the boy?"

"I'm Lucy," she says, her voice slightly stronger.

"I'm Matt," the little boy says shyly, clutching onto Lucy's arm with a vice like grip. Riley smiles comfortably at the boy.

"Those are both pretty names. Where are your parents?"


	26. Don't Fear The Reaper

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 26

* * *

"They sold us," Lucy said quietly, looking away from all of them. She looked ashamed, and Riley's heart broke for the young girl as they sat the two children down and made sure they were comfortable.

"You're parents sold you to the Elite Hunting?" Riley asked gently. Lucy nodded, looking down at Matt who was cuddled into her. They were covered in blood and both looked tired and malnourished from lack of food.

"Why don't we take you kids to the shower?" Beth asked gently. They nodded as Violet led them to the showers as Riley sighed and Gemma slumped in an armchair.

"This is the fucked up world we live in now? Trafficking and fucking selling kids for food and other supplies?" she asked, disgusted. Riley looked over at Lily who was asleep.

"It's not right," Beth said, disgusted. Wendy chuckled darkly.

"Honey, the world ain't fucking right," she said disgusted at the way they were now forced to live in. They all started sorting out the food for tomorrow as they waited for the others.

* * *

Daryl waited with the others as they waited for news on Kathy and Quinn. Tara came out of Kathy's room and looked grim as she pulled off her surgical gloves.

"She's got phenomena. I've given her antibiotics and an IV to give her fluids. There's signs of sexual abuse, and she's got two broken ribs. Quinn has a few bruised ones and a sprained wrist but it's the little girl that has the worst of it," Tara said gravely as Margaret showed them the x -ray photos.

There were old and new bruises on Kathy's ribs, a fractured left arm that had been fixed. But Daryl kept on thinking of how the little girl had been raped. It pissed him off.

"How old do you think she is?" Jax asked, holding her hand.

Tara looked sad as did Margaret.

"I'm guessing around six years old or five. Lucy said that they had been sold to Roman in exchange for supplies. They were living in Virginia when the outbreak happened and their foster parents sold them when they went getting low," Tara said disgusted.

"Jesus Christ," Tig muttered repulsed.

"The marks around her ankle are consistent with being chained to a bed or a post," Tara added, pointing to the x - ray image of Kathy's left ankle, which had faded scarring.

"Is she gonna make it?" Clay asked quietly.

Tara looked pained.

"I honestly don't know. She hasn't had any water within a week and was being starved to death. Her immune system is being weakened by fighting off pneumonia," Tara said sadly and sighed.

"Right now it's a waiting game."

* * *

Riley sits down on one of the couches, her head in her hands. This wasn't right at all. This little girl should not be going through this, have gone through everything that Riley had basically been through at the asylum. It wasn't right at all.

She feels Daryl sit down next to her and holds her closely to him, whispering soothing things into her hair as she lamented for the little girl. She didn't want any of this to happen.

Did this happen because she left the asylum? Maybe if she had just stayed none of this would have happened. Everything would have been all right for the little girl, for all the kids, maybe even for all of them.

She felt like she fucked up all their lives with her presence.

"Right now, we just have to see if she'll make it through the night. So I suggest we all just go back to the mess hall or our houses and just wait it out. Someone needs to take in Lucy and Matt for the night before we figure out where to put them."

"We'll take them," Riley says quietly, looking at Daryl for assurance. He nods, telling her he was fine with it. Tara nods.

"Good."

* * *

When they got back to their house, Matt and Lucy had instantly started to play with Pirate as Riley put Lily in her bed, who had passed out as soon as she hit the pillow. Afterwards, she had gone downstairs and sat slightly far from the kids who were playing with the little dog.

Daryl saw her remorseful expression and his brow furrows, sitting next to her and taking her hand.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly, looking at her sad expression. She looks at him with pained eyes.

"It's all my fault."

"How the hell is it yer fault, sweetheart?" Daryl asked softly as he held her tightly to him. Riley sighed sadly as she held his hand tightly and swallowed slightly before speaking.

"They're this way because of me. I escaped the asylum and they retaliated by taking the kids," Riley said sadly. Daryl looked at her for a minute before shaking his head at her.

"That ain't yer fault Riley. Its Dr. Harper and Roman's fault. They did this to yer and we're gonna finish this tomorrow. Jax is taking me, Remy and the others to their camp. We're finishing this," he said firmly and Riley's eyes watered.

"I just feel so upset," she said, wiping her eyes. Daryl kissed her forehead tenderly.

"I know ya do, but this ain't yer fault," he said softly. Riley nodded at his reassurance as he kissed her lovingly. She curled into him and her eyes fluttered as she fell asleep.

Daryl stroked her hair tenderly. He loved her so much, more than she would ever know.

"Mr Daryl, is Riley an angel?" Lucy asked shyly. Daryl smiled at her shyness as he looked at the girl who was stroking Pirate's fur while he licked Matt's hands.

"She sure is sweetheart. She's our angel," Daryl said, smiling at her as he looked at Riley's sleeping face.

Tomorrow, they would put an end to Dr Harper and the others.

* * *

Chibs sat in his house as he looked at the photos of his family, his parents, a few pictures of James and him as children, him and Fiona and Ava. There were plenty of Kerrianne and Riley though.

He absently stroked his chest where his two daughter's names were permanently inked on his skin.

Riley on one side and Kerrianne the other side.

He inhaled his cigarette as he thought of Moira and Quinn. He was glad they had been reunited.

Chibs thought about what would happen tomorrow, that they were going to kill the Elite Hunting.

Fucking animals.

He couldn't believe they would do something like that, something so…so inhumane and just use that poor child for absolute, disgusting things. She didn't deserve any of this, none of them did. Those poor kids.

He closes the book and sighs, looking over at the fireplace that was alight. Suddenly, he hears a phone ring from the corner of the room and he stands up, going over to pick it up.

They had found a system of telephones that they could hook up to the houses. They were all connected to the ones in the main places. A few lines were connected to the houses that the survivors stayed in. He remembered that Riley's house was one of those places that were connected.

He made a mental note to call tomorrow.

He picks up the phone and hears Tara's cheerful voice on the other side. There was smile within it.

"Chibs, Kathy is doing great. She recovered from the flu overnight! She looks to make a full recovery!" Chibs smiles happily, taking a breath of relief.

"That's wonderful, Tara." He could only wonder why on earth she would call him out of all people. Moira was the mother. "Does Moira know?" Tara chuckles.

"Of course she does. She told me to call you. She's very thankful for what you've done for her." Chibs smiles slightly, looking out the window. It was beginning to snow again. Colder every day, which meant less walkers.

"Well tell her I said you're welcome. Have a nice night, Tara." Tara smiles.

"You too, Chibs." The phone line gets cut off, and Chibs places the phone down, smiling to himself. That was the first good thing. Now all they had to do was end this with Dr. Harper. They would.

He looks outside and his eyes narrow, seeing a bright light that looks like a flashlight in the distance, but it disappears a moment later. He shrugs his shoulders and heads up the stairs. Whatever it was, it was gone now. He needed sleep to get ready for the next day.

* * *

The pitter patter of feet running through the hallway quietly was what woke Daryl up the next morning, but he didn't bother to open his eyes. At first he just thought it was Pirate, but when he heard the door open to their bedroom, he looks up slightly and sees Lucy with Matt, who both had smiles on their faces.

"Mr. Daryl?" She asks, coming over to his side of the bed. Matt clutched onto her arm. Daryl looks at her with a sleepily raised eyebrow.

"What?" He groggily asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Thankfully Riley was still asleep, but he knew by now Lily was probably awake.

"Can we build a snowman?"

"Course we can. Just let me get dressed," he told them softly. They grinned at him as they went outside and he saw Riley had woken up, a sleep smile on her face.

"What's going on?" she asks quietly, looking at the opened door.

"Kids wanna build a snowman. Don't see why not." She chuckles, leaning up in her bed.

"Aw, Daddy Dixon at work." He rolls his eyes and she smiled at him before getting dressed. He hugged her tightly before they both left their bedroom and picked up Lily. Riley got her dressed and they started making a snowman with Lucy and Matt as they saw a happy Kathy laughing as it snowed.

"LUCY!" She cried overjoyed, embracing her older sister tightly, as did Matt. Riley and Daryl smiled as Pirate and Lily ran in the snow. They were joined by Beth, Remy and Adam. Patch was running happily while two female dogs, Lacey and Sunny, ran over, and they all laughed as their group played in the snow together.

Judith was happily making a snow angel with Lily while Abel. Thomas and Adam along with Michael, Calvin, Jeffrey and Carl flung snowballs at each other as the men prepared to leave.

Moira and Quinn were there, chatting to them as Clay got things prepared. Daryl made a snowman with them all, looking at the finished work of 'art.'

"He needs a name!" Lucy says, looking at the snowman. Lily walks over and grabs Daryl's hand from below, looking at the snowman with a tilted head. A sudden smile appears on her face, remembering the snowman from the movie.

"Olaf!" She exclaims, giving the snowman a warm hug. Daryl chuckles at his daughter's name, but shrugs along, seeing the kids were fine with it, and they all smiled at the name. Riley smiled as Kerrianne joined her quietly.

"How are you doing, Kerri?" Riley asked gently.

Kerrianne smiled softly as she looked over at Happy, who was checking over their ammo. She squeezed Riley's hand tightly and Riley squeezed it tightly back as they sat on the porch steps.

"I'm alright. I'll be ok and I've got Happy, you, Da and the others. I'll be fine," she said with a smile at her older sister, who smiled back as they sat watching it snow.

"That snow is getting thick," Tig said, wiping snow off his jacket as they started saying goodbye to their women and kids. Remy hugged Beth and Adam tightly as they held him.

"Be careful, please," she said softly and Remy smiled at her.

He kissed her lovingly on the mouth.

"I will. You look after our two little ones," he said, touching her flat stomach that was carrying their baby as Daryl said an emotional goodbye to Riley, Lily, Matt, Kathy and Lucy.

The sooner they killed these bastards, the better.

"You come back safe to me, you hear?" She says to him, holding him tightly. Daryl kissed her lovingly before pulling back, pecking his daughter's forehead. Lily giggles as he does.

"I'm gonna. We're gonna end this right now," he says quietly. He looks at the little kids and leans down to Lucy, who rubbed her arm shyly. Even after playing she was still a bit scared of everything. "You be good for Riley, okay? She's taking care of all of ya."

All three of the kids nod. He looks at Lucy and places a hand on her small shoulder.

"Ya keep a lookout for your siblings, Lucy. They're gonna need ya if somethin' bad happens." She nods.

"Yes, Mr. Daryl," she replies quietly. Daryl nods and stands back up, kissing Riley one last time before leaving to meet up with the others. She holds Lily close to her chest as she lets out a heavy sigh.

Beth comes over and grabs her hand tightly, giving her a squeeze, letting her know she was feeling the same thing. Riley smiles at her and then at her stomach.

"So you're due too?" She asks quietly. Beth grins and nods. "That's great, Beth. Really. I'm so happy for you."

"Ms. Riley?" Lucy asks. Riley looks down and finds Lucy looking up at her with a worried expression. "Mr. Daryl is gonna be alright, right?" Riley sighs and watches the car leave with all of them. She knew Daryl would be, and hopefully all of them will be.

"I think so," she replies quietly. She takes Lucy's hand and nods at Beth. "Let's head back. We'll build a few more snowmen." The children smile and nod, while Beth and Riley watch the truck disappear.

The truck soon disappeared from their view, and they went to watch over their children.

* * *

Driving to where Roman and his group had been easy. Quinn had drawn a map of the area and said it had been a warehouse, along with a factory. There were about sixteen rooms and an electric fence.

They finally reached the area as they saw human heads placed on spikes. Their eyes were missing but they were still hissing and snarling as they saw children tied up to posts, their hands cut and bruised.

"Jesus," Rick said, horrified at the sight he was seeing.

"This is disgusting," Jax said, horrified as they went around the back and saw two men guarding the back door. Daryl easily took care of them by using his crossbow, silently taking them out.

There was a smell of decomposing bodies as they silently went inside the warehouse and saw the room they were in was filled with photos of men, women and children who had been killed or escaped.

"It's a hit list," Tig said, looking at the list and Daryl looked at it in disgust.

That was when he a surgery room and cautiously opened it. The door barely squeaked as he looked around and saw a young woman on the surgical table. Her mouth had been mutilated and it was in a twisted clown smile, cuts on either side of her mouth.

That was when he noticed her lower body was cut in half.

"Someone's got a fucked up obsession with the Black Dahlia," Remy said disturbed as he saw the body. The woman's boy twitched then and Chibs stabbed her in the head, putting her out of her misery.

"These people are fuckin' sick," Daryl said disgusted as he checked the other room and saw it was an office. He and Remy cautiously opened it and saw it was Dr. Harper's office, and there were jars with things that horribly resembled babies.

Daryl felt the blood drain away from his face as he looked at the horrific scene. There were names of who the babies had belonged to, and Daryl saw Tyresse still.

Kristi's name was on one of the jars.

"Oh shit," Remy said horrified as he realized with a sick feeling what Nurse Glockner had done.

Sick bitch had been aborting the babies.

"There's so much wrong with these people," Rick says quietly, looking around the room for any sort of clue as to where the people were. Daryl snorts, looking at one of the jars that didn't have any sort of disgusting thing in it.

Medical supplies.

"They got some good shit, though," he mutters, placing it in his bag and turning around. He looks out the window in the dark room, seeing the light from outside seeping in. The snow fell peacefully outside. It was as if nothing else mattered in the world.

And then someone looked in here and saw this terrible mess.

"We need to kill these people. Now," Tyreese finally said, shaking his head and grabbing his gun. Chibs looks at the babies, thinking that this could have been Riley in Dr. Harper's hands, but Daryl looked further, and thankfully, Chibs didn't get as far as he did.

Riley's name was on one of them too.

Daryl felt his rage at the people grow even larger. The baby didn't even look older than a couple of months. This could have been Riley's child. This could have all been hers, but this asshole had taken that away from her.

Why hadn't she told him about this?

_'She was probably ashamed it happened,'_ Daryl rationalized in his head. Riley was like that. If something bad happened, she usually hid it because she thought it was her fault, and it pained him anytime she did that, because she didn't deserve the torture she or the others put her through.

Daryl turns the jar around, not looking at the dead baby before Chibs could see, and walks over to the closest door, opening it slightly.

Before being nearly sliced in the throat.

Someone had been listening, and struck out at Daryl as he opened the door, but he flew back, letting the man fall onto the ground. Thinking quickly, Rick and Chibs shoots the man in the head, killing him instantly. Daryl feels his breathing slow down and he shakes his head, rubbing his face.

"You okay?" Rick asks. Daryl nods, gripping his crossbow tighter.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Rick nodded as he looked around the room and saw Remy looking through the drawers. He found his lighter that had belonged to his stepfather and remembered that Dr. Harper had taken it from him after catching him, Violet and Riley smoking a cigarette when they were having a break.

Bastard.

They quietly left the room as they saw Dr. Harper and Roman walking down a dark hallway and they all quickly followed him as they saw where they were heading. Daryl shot the man in the leg while Chibs tackled James to the floor. Remy dealt with Hugo along with Kyle and Tate, while Tyreese shoved Roman on the floor. They heard a snarl of anger and saw Dandy, Sam, Laura and two women.

"How dare you?!" she screamed enraged, and charged at them as walkers stumbled into the building.

Everyone began fighting then as Daryl pounced on Dr. Harper, punching him in the face heavily as the man tried to escape from Daryl's rage and cowered from him.

"Yer gonna die for what ya did to Riley and the others, the kids and the babies!" he yelled, shoving him outside as Dr. Harper looked at all of them pleadingly but there was a crazed look in his hazel eyes.

"They were sick! I was helping them and Riley needed my help!" Dr. Harper said insistently.

"By raping, beating and torturing them?! Ya sick son of a bitch! Ya never cared about lookin' after them! Ya just loved hurtin' them because they were abandoned by their parents, but ya ain't gonna hurt anymore people," Daryl said coldly as he shot him in the balls. He screamed in agony as Daryl hanged him with help from Chibs, who glared at him with hate filled brown eyes.

"So you rape my daughter, tortured her and killed her unborn child?" he asked menacingly as Daryl slammed his knife into the man's side. Edward yelled in pain as Laura screamed.

"Let him go, the bitch fucking deserved it!"

Everyone stilled then as Rick looked at the woman along with Michonne.

"How did they deserve to be raped and tortured, Laura?" Michonne asked coldly as she looked at the younger woman.

Laura sneered.

"I can think of a few fucking good reasons, nigger," she growls at her. Michonne grabs her body and slams her into the wall, causing her head to split open and bleeding to start, but she kept her eyes opened in a tight glare.

"Say that again, you fuck," she growls at the woman. Laura sneers.

"Nigger," she growls at her. Michonne goes to kill her, but Rick pulls her back.

"She doesn't deserve that quick of a death," he says to her lowly. He looks to Daryl and nods his head towards Edward, who was still hanging from before, struggling to get down. Daryl nods and cuts the rope, sending the man spiralling to the ground, but before he could run away, Daryl grabs him from behind and holds him tight.

"Ya ain't goin' anywhere," Daryl growls to him. Everyone grabs one of them painfully, pulling them to the door where the walkers were trying to get in. Seeing this, the captors try to get away, but Rick opens the door quickly and all of them throw them out into the walker pit.

A few stumble in, but the group takes them out easily as the screams from the men and women attract the other biters towards them. Daryl looks outside and sees Dr. Harper get covered in the walkers, seemingly dead as his screams died out and he was eaten away.

Slowly, the others stopped screaming, and it was quiet, just the sound of the walkers feasting on the bodies. Daryl looks at Chibs, who places a hand on his shoulder, telling him he was okay with what he did.

They literally just turned into something they had never been, but it didn't bother them, at all. Rick looks at them all, not a trace of recoil on his face.

"Let's get back," he says quietly. The group nods and heads out, but Daryl stayed behind a bit, watching the walkers eat.

For some reason, some deep and dark reason, he had a feeling this still wasn't over. He saw the man get taken in, and get covered by walkers…for now, it was done, but there was something else. Something else bad.

He shrugs his off. He was just being paranoid.

"You comin', lad?" Chibs asks quietly. Daryl nods, gripping his crossbow in his hands and leaving the warehouse, not a single look back at the room.

* * *

When they got back, Riley was still outside in the snow, playing with Lily, who was learning how to make a snow angel. The three kids were building another snowman as the rest of the group prepared for Thanksgiving later that night. When she heard the car come in, Riley sprung up from her spot on the ground and grabbed Lily.

Seeing Riley go up made the other kids look, and they all saw the men get out, the last one being Daryl.

She smiled at him softly and he returned it, but there was a look on his face. He pulled her into him tightly and kissed her tenderly and kissed Lily's forehead and hugged Lucy, Matt and Kathy tightly.

Beth embraced Remy tightly with little Adam running over and cuddling him. They went into the warm mess hall and Daryl held Riley tightly as his hand rested protectively over her stomach, which was showing a slight bump. They all sat down and the men sagged into chairs as Riley placed Lily on his lap.

"Dada," she said softly. Daryl smiled as he cuddled her tightly and kissed Riley tenderly before watching her go to help the others with cooking dinner. He watched quietly.

He couldn't help but think of the baby that she had lost. It hurt him to think she had suffered that much at that hellhole. Tyreese joined him with baby Olivia, who was happily cuddling him.

"You ok?" he asked quietly. Tyreese sighed softly as he looked at where Kristi was.

"Kristi has nightmares. Sometimes it's so bad she thinks I'm going to leave her because she's mentally ill, but it's not her fault. I love her and Olivia, and she loves us, but Carol isn't helping. The meds help though," Tyreese said sighing.

Daryl felt for Tyreese. It was very clear that the man loved Kristi and Olivia to pieces.

"What exactly happened the night ya and Carol killed Lizzie?" Daryl asked quietly.

Tyreese sighed sadly as he thought back to Lizzie.

"Lizzie...she wasn't right in the head. She was talking about the walkers as if they were still human, and she was the one feeding the walkers back at the prison." he said, looking haunted.

Daryl felt horrified.

"Jesus," he said, feeling sick as he realized what Lizzie had done.

"Lizzie killed Mika and tried to kill Judith...Carol had no choice but to kill her," he said sadly. "But after that, I feel like she lost a part of herself. She completely shut herself out, like she lost another daughter or something like that. At some points, it did seem like she had completely taken over the role as their mother, but at times, I feel like she just…lost something."

"Really?" Daryl asks. That was how she turned cold. Because of Lizzie and Mika. It was like Sophia times ten. Tyreese nods.

"I know it's why she's like this now." Tyreese stands up as Kristi comes over, smiling at him and grabbing his hand. Daryl nods at him as he leaves with the woman, looking at Lily, who was playing with a teddy bear that looked an awful lot like the snowman from the movie.

"Ya like that movie, huh?" he chuckles. Lily giggles and lays her head on his shoulder. Daryl notices that she really had gotten bigger since they first found her. She could walk, sort of speak, and her hair was longer, now nearly reaching the end of her head.

Riley comes over a second later, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands, and she hands it to Daryl. He places the little girl on the floor and lets her play with her doll as Daryl takes the cup in his hands, taking a sip. He groans, happily drinking another sip.

"Jesus, this is good," he mutters. Riley smiles and sits next to him, taking his other hand in hers.

"I was worried about you. I kept thinking something terrible was gonna happen." Daryl places his mug down and strokes her cheek lightly, feeling it turn up in a small smile.

"Didn't need to be," he says softly. "I always come back, don't I?" She shrugs, looking down at their conjoined hands.

"Can't help but wonder," she says quietly. He leans over and pecks her lips lightly, smiling slightly into the kiss. When he pulls back, he pulls her closer, looking at her seriously.

"I gotta talk to ya about somethin'," he whispers to her. Her brow furrows but she nods Daryl looks up and sees Beth with Remy and Adam. "Beth! Mind watchin' Lily and the others for a few?" Beth nods happily as Daryl takes Riley back to the house, holding her hand tightly.

When he closes the door, he turns to her with a confused expression on his face.

"Why didn't ya tell me ya were gonna have a baby before Dr. Harper got rid of it?" He asks softly. Her eyes widen slightly, backing into the wall behind her.

"How do you know about that?"


	27. Safe For Now

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 27

* * *

"When me and the others went there, we were lookin' for Dr. Harper and the others...we saw the jars filled up with babies in different stages of being born," Daryl said softly. Riley looked pale as she swallowed slightly.

"I didn't want to upset you...I just couldn't help but blame myself for losing the baby. I tried to escape after finding out I was pregnant…we all did when this first happened but Pepper...she betrayed us," she said quietly, sinking to the floor.

Daryl crouched down in front of her and took her hand in his tenderly.

"C'mere," he said softly and pulled her against his chest as she sobbed softly, her chest heaving as she curled into him. Daryl stroked her lovingly as she curled into him.

Riley clung to Daryl, her eyes swimming with tears rolling down her face.

"I hated him so much," she said bitterly.

"Everyone hated him, baby," Daryl said hugging her tightly. "But ya don't gotta worry about him anymore. He's gone now. All that shit is over." She nods and wipes her tears away, looking down at her slightly swollen stomach. She smiles lightly and grabs his hand.

"If it makes it any better," she says quietly. "Regardless, if that child lived, I would have raised it, but I'm happy this baby inside of me right now is yours." Daryl held her tighter to him, switching positions with her as he was the one leaning against the wall, holding her close to him.

"Ya got no clue how much that means," he murmurs, kissing her hair lovingly. She smiles up at him.

"Really?" He nods.

"Riley, before I met ya, I didn't know what the hell I was doin'," he chuckles a bit bitterly. She takes his hand in hers, absent-mindedly placing it on her stomach.

"What was life like? When all this started?" she asks quietly. He sighs and looks out the window at the snow. It was falling less now, but was still giving some to the ground, covering up the spots of grass from making the snowman.

"Well…I told ya about my brother Merle. For a while, I stuck near him in the camp. Sooner or later, Rick came into the picture and left Merle on a roof in Atlanta." Her eyes widen.

"Really? That sounds a bit-"

"Cruel? I believed it too at the time. Over the next year, I didn't see my brother at all, and I started to…really have a family. When we found this prison, we made it safe, sort of like a home for us, but then this asshole named the Governor came to us, started a war, and we thought he was gone, but then he came back full force and took our place down. We tried to protect it. We tried. But…it was no use. The place was destroyed, things were on fire, and I got separated with Beth from the group." She raises an eyebrow.

"With Beth?" She asks curiously. Daryl chuckles.

"Yeah…at the time it was weird. I barely knew the girl. Barely talked in the beginning. We got close though, and then she got taken. Ran all night after that damn car, but I didn't get anywhere. Found the group a few days later after being with a bunch of assholes for a while. Got to Terminus. That place was a bust."

"I heard about that," Riley says quietly. She remembered Dr. Harper mentioning that safe zone. She knew it was bullshit from the moment she heard the name.

"When we escaped, we stayed at this old church. I found the people who took Beth, and we got her back, but she was nearly killed in the process. Gettin' shot in the head, but we fixed her up."

"I didn't even know you could survive something like that." Daryl shrugs.

"Neither did I. But she did. Afterwards, we didn't know where to go, and that's when we went to the asylum, and everythin' changed," he murmurs, holding her close to him and placing a kiss on her neck. She smiles and lays her head on his shoulder.

"What did you think of me when you first saw me?" she asks quietly.

"Thought ya were intrestin' from the moment I saw ya rub yer arm. Knew there was somethin' about ya. Never thought it was gonna end up with me and ya being together, and havin' a kid." She smiles and kisses him slowly.

"I never thought I'd ever get out of there," she says when she pulls back, tracing his cheek lovingly. "You saved me." His eyes connect with hers and he leans in again, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap, trying to show as much emotion and love as he could in that.

And she was fine with that. She loved this side of him.

Daryl held her tightly to him as they sat together, simply holding each other as it lightly snowed outside, covering the safe zone in a winter wonderland that night.

* * *

Dinner was a happy affair with everyone enjoying themselves. Even Carol had settled down slightly and was behaving. Thank you god for the miracle of Gemma and happy pills.

Everyone was happily chatting when they saw drinks being poured out. Lyla, Riley and Beth excused themselves from having any drinks due to being pregnant. As soon as Chibs and the others had gotten their drinks he stands up and raises his glass, while the others follow in his lead.

"This year," he starts out. "Has been a crazy, damn year. We've lost people, gained some people, and made a home out of this. We've had families formed, reunited," he says, looking at Riley with a smile. Riley smiles back as Daryl holds her hand comfortably.

"That's so true," Beth mutters into her cup slightly. Remy chuckles and holds her hand as well, looking at Chibs with a happy smile.

"We've faced some enemies and defeated them with a passion. We've kept this place safe, a home for all of us. We have little ones on the way, ready to be welcomed into the world, and to that, I saw cheers. Let's hope, and pray, for another great year of safety and life. Dig in!"

Everyone laughs and raises their glass, drinking a bit before eating some of their meal, finally feeling at peace for the first time in days. Riley watches Lily eat her food, the other kids enjoying the hearty meal.

Her family. She loved it so much.

She takes a bite of her food and moans out loud, causing the people around her to laugh, but she didn't dare.

"Oh my God, this is so damn good," she says happily, taking another bite as she scarfed down her meal.

* * *

After the meal, everyone was happily chatting, talking like there wasn't a care in the world, and Riley couldn't have been happier watching her little girl play with the others, laughing and giggling. This was what she pictured her childhood to be like, and if she couldn't live it, she was happy to see her daughter living it.

Daryl sits next to her outside, watching the kids play as he looks at the snow. It had finally stopped, but the cold air still nipped at his skin. Riley raises an eyebrow at him.

"You know, you wouldn't be so cold if you wore a jacket every now and then." Daryl rolls his eyes, pulling her closer to him.

"Don't need one. I got ya," he says quietly, kissing her hair. She smiles and leans into him.

Riley rubbed her bump lovingly as she watched the children play with a soft smile. She loved the peace that was surrounding them and it made her feel very happy seeing the people she loved happy.

"What should we call the little one?" Riley asked softly. Daryl smiled softly as he tried to think of a name and smiled when he remembered that Chibs's middle was Matthew.

"How about Matthew?" He suggested. Riley smiled, touched at his suggestion.

"Matthew Merle Malachi Dixon?" She asked, naming his middle name after Daryl's two brothers. Daryl smiled, liking the name and grinned at her as he kissed her lovingly.

"I like it, sounds badass," he said smiling.

Riley smiled back.

Their little boy.

"What if it ends up being a girl?" Riley chuckles, looking down at her slight bump. Daryl chuckles.

"I hope it's not. Gonna be overpowered soon," he snickers. She smacks his arm playfully and he rubs it mockingly. "That hurt, woman!" he jokes. She rolls her eyes, turning back to her child.

"Yeah, sure. You and all your damn muscle." She rolls her eyes again and looks out into the play area. Daryl remembers that Riley had mentioned her mother's name countless times, and he thinks quickly.

"How 'bout Ava for a girl's name?" he replies softly. She smiles at him, her eyes full of love at the name suggest.

"Ava Bonnie Dixon," she says quietly, using his own mother's name. He smiles and holds her tight against his chest, kissing her temple. Daryl sees Lily rush over with a drawing in her hands, handing it to Daryl shyly. He takes it and feels another smile appear on his face.

It was all of them. Him and Riley, with her next to them. Lucy, Matt and Kathy were there, as well as Beth and Remy with Adam. Chibs and Kerrianne…all of them were somehow fit into that small, little crayon drawn picture.

"Do you like it, daddy?" She asks quietly. Daryl picks her up in one of his arms.

"Like it? This is great, Lily," he chuckles. She giggles. He stands up and grabs Riley's hand. "C'mon. Let's head back to the house."

Riley laughed then softly as she took Matt, Kathy and Lucy's hands. They said goodnight to the others and waved before going into their house and went inside the warm home. Pirate sat in front of the fire with a sleepy Matt and Lacey.

She sat on the sofa and started drawing as Daryl sat down next to her. Lucy, Kathy and Lily played with Matt, Pirate and Lacey contently as she drew all of them and smiled at Daryl who looked happy and peaceful.

She squeezed his hand tightly as she continued on drawing, a smile of peace on her face.

* * *

The next few days passed by in an easy peace. No one was causing trouble. Beth, Kerrianne and Riley were sorting through baby clothes and making their own clothes as items from clothing stores were becoming scarce.

They were making jeans, and it was surprisingly easy, although they had pricked fingers from stabbing themselves with needles. Riley had pulled the needle away from her face so it wasn't in her eyes.

"It's freezing outside," Tara said as she came in for her lunch break. She happily tucked into the tomato soup. The last few days had been heavy with snow, and Daryl had seen bear prints, although all of them agreed the bears were probably hibernating until spring, which suited them fine.

No one wanted to piss off a grizzly or mama bear.

No thanks.

"You think it's gonna snow again?" Riley asked curiously as she finished making a denim shirt. Recently she had started borrowing shirts due to hers not fitting because of her stomach being bigger and her breasts growing larger.

Daryl seemed to love her body.

Whenever they were together, he always had his hands on her. Whether it was just out of love or they were having sex, or he was simply holding her in bed or on the couch, they were always on here. Granted, she wasn't complaining at all. She loved it when that possessive side came out.

It was endearing.

"Maybe. It's quite possible. I would not be surprised if it snowed through the night due to the amount we've been getting. It's so unnatural. I guess we're a bit further from the city than we thought," Tara says quietly, looking outside at the blanket of snow that covered the ground. "Where's the kids?"

"Lily's staying at Beth and Remy's today, gonna have a bit of a play date. Lucy and the others are at the small school we got here." They had started that. The little kids needed to know basic stuff to do, like writing and added and subtracting. They decided on using one of the old buildings a couple days before.

It wasn't a six hour school day. More like a two hour day. They had a few used-to-be teachers there, so they happily volunteered to teach the little kids.

"That's great. What about Daryl?" Tara asks. Riley smiles.

"Went out on a hunt to try and find some game. Probably a few animals around here." Tara nods and looks at her bump. She smiles.

"You look far enough that I could tell you if it's a boy or a girl." Riley smiles again.

"We're gonna see for ourselves when the baby comes. Want it to be a surprise." Tara chuckles and shrugs her shoulders, taking another sip of her soup.

"Whatever you say. You look to be about four months…maybe three." Riley smiles and places a hand on her stomach.

"I'm excited. Gonna be a lot less sleeping though." Tara chuckles as the door to the mess hall opens, and Daryl comes in with red cheeks but a small smile on his face.

"Jesus, it's fucking cold," he says, sitting down next to Riley and pecking her lips. She smiles when she pulls back, looking at the animals he got.

He had gotten a deer, a lot of squirrels and what looked like a raccoon. She couldn't help but smile at him proudly and he smiled back at her as he went to place the food into the smoke house, which was holding a lot of game. It would last them all through the winter hopefully, and they had plenty of canned goods.

He smiled and walked back to where Riley and Tara were talking and he sat down bedside her.

Daryl held her close.

* * *

Beth sat beside Remy as they found some baby clothes. Like Daryl and Riley, they wanted it to be a surprise, but Beth was sure it was a baby boy. Remy, however, felt the baby was a little girl, who was drop dead beautiful like her mama.

Remy smiled a lot more than he used to, and so did Tate and Violet. Slowly, everyone knew the Asylum group's stories and the reasons why they were sent there. Everyone knew they could see ghosts, and tried to help them move on.

Now that Dr. Harper was dead along with his group, they smiled more, laughed, and were happier.

Emma was a happier girl, and loved hanging out with Carl when she wasn't at the clinic. Everyone knew thought that there was something else going on between those two besides friendship, but no one bothered them. It was their life. They could make decisions like that.

Everyone smiled, and now, they were getting ready for a sort of Christmas celebration in the zone, and everyone was happy.

Lily was walking more now, speaking more, which meant that whenever Daryl was around the kid he had to watch his language, Riley telling him kids picked up one words super easily.

* * *

Once Riley made it back to the house with Daryl and Lily in tow, after her little play date with Adam, they settled her in for her afternoon nap, and Riley rested on the bed in her bedroom, stretching her back slightly. It was in slight pain, but she wasn't surprised. Back-ashes were common at this part of pregnancy.

"Back actin' up again?" Daryl asks from his dresser. He had finally taken wearing a coat, due to Riley's protests, and he shrugged it off as he sat on the edge of the bed, right behind her.

She nods. "Nice one this time," she mutters, rubbing her sore back. He positions himself behind her body and takes off her sweatshirt, and then her shirt, starting to work his hands against her back. She tilts her head back in the sudden pleasure that overtakes her.

This was literally how she knew he was the one. He did stuff for her like this, without her having to ask. She knew that if she were to be on her period, which wouldn't be happening for a while, he would probably go out and get tampons for her. He loved her that much.

"That better?" he asks softly. She nods, looking at him with eyes suddenly filled with lust.

"Yeah," she whispers out, their eyes locked for a moment before Daryl breaks it. In a single movement, his lips were on hers, and she was pinned down to the bed.

Daryl kissed her then, hard and passionately. She melted into the kiss and pulled her arms around him tightly as they started kissing passionately. Daryl felt a fluttering against his hands.

"Was that our baby?" he asked in awe and love. Riley smiled and nodded. Daryl felt her bump, and sure enough the baby was kicking happily against their hands.

"Hey there lili one, we're yer mommy and daddy," Daryl said thickly. Riley smiled at the emotions on Daryl's face.

She loved him and their family so much.

He had saved her that day in Briarcliff.

She cuddled into him and he stroked her hair as he kissed her tenderly on the mouth.

"Join me in the shower?" Daryl asked as he kissed at her neck, and helped her out of her clothes.

"Hmm…I suppose so," she smirked. She got him undressed too, and they went into the bathroom, where Daryl turned on the shower and let it run for a bit until the water was warm. He took her hand and pulled her underneath the water with him. He picked up a bar of soap and began to wash her gently before rubbing some of the shampoo into her hair, and rinsing it out, as he combed it with his fingers.

His lips moved to hers, his tongue running along the outside of her mouth, before it slipped into it. Their tongues danced as he pulled her closer. The spray of the water came down on their skin as they felt the warmth of each other. His fingers slid down between them, slowly moving to her nipples. He felt one against the palm of his hand, hard and pressing into it as he squeezed her breast. His fingers closed around the nipple, caressing it, pinching it gently, and making her moan softly, thanks to her body being so sensitive.

He moved his hands and ran them down her back before he sensually caressed her body, then moved lower as he began to stroke her legs. Feeling her breathing grow heavier and faster, he ran his hands down her calves, then teasingly over her thighs and away again, his progress tortuously slow.

He crouched down and looked up at her, licking his tongue along her thighs and up the inside. After what felt like forever of panting with need, he was gently parting her legs and cradling her ass as he nuzzled his mouth into her. She gasped as he began to explore her with his tongue, the pleasure shooting through her like electricity, almost unbearable, and yet she found herself gasping for more.

He lifted her knee and placed her leg over his shoulder giving him better access, so much so that she almost yelled out. Riley's hands tangled in his hair then almost involuntarily as he expertly licked at her, the sensations building as he found every sensitive spot, the need and the heat building up in her until she thought she was going to collapse. She leaned against the wall for support, panting heavily.

Just as he felt she could hardly stand a moment more, he finally flicked his tongue directly over her clit and she moaned loudly, the waves of bliss building up with violent intensity, gradually making her insane until she finally came, a glorious flood of pleasure, crying out his name and struggling for breath.

He comes back up and kisses her again, silencing her cries of pleasure before they could get too loud.

"Gonna wake up Lily, baby," he murmurs against her lips. She nods, feeling her brain finally come back online. She pulls away and tries to reach for his member, but he stops her, taking his hand in hers and placing it on the wall. Her brow furrows in question. He shakes his head. "Just about ya, baby. I don't need it."

Oh, she knew he needed it. It was fucking obvious, right in front of her. But she knew he was the last shred of chivalry she had ever seen, and she knew he was like this.

So she nods and lets him continue to wash her, but this wasn't the end. She would find a way to repay him later.

* * *

When night came and morning followed, Riley was the first one up. After checking on the kids to make sure they were still asleep, she crept back into their bedroom and closed the door silently.

She walks over to the bed and crawls on top of the covers, then pulling them back to reveal Daryl's body. She straddles herself on top of him now, and he slowly wakes up, seeing her leaning down and kissing his chest, slowly pulling back the sweatpants he had put on the night before.

"Riley…?" He asks groggily. She looks up and smiles at him, feeling his hard cock against her inner thigh, and she kisses him slowly. "What're ya doin'?" he asks sleepily, tryin' to lean up. She shakes her head and places him back down on the bed.

"Repayment," she says to him quietly, slowly sinking herself down onto his cock. He lets out a sharp breath and grabs her hips. She smiles as she starts to rock against him. "You see, I'm in control now, and I wanna make you feel just as good as you made me feel yesterday." She said this so seductively that it almost made him cum right there and then.

"Fuck, Riley," he groans out, laying his head against the pillow as she rode him, slowly, and then picking up speed.

edited and added onto

"Christ, ya feel so good, Riley," he growled, thrusting into her in a slow and steady pace to begin with; her hips rising up to meet him when he pressed gently back into her. They held each other so close that it was almost like they were meshed into one being instead of two. Connected with their bodies, souls, and their hearts. "Ya alright there?"

"I'm more than alright, Daryl," she smiled as she rocked her hips until he was buried deep inside her. "I'm very, very good," she moaned softly as she wrapped those long, toned legs around him, tightening her grip. Daryl groaned as he felt her walls tighten around him. He began to thrust into her harder, and her hands gripped the edge of the bed for support. "Oh, god... Daryl..."

Daryl rested his weight on her slender frame as he nuzzled his face into her neck, making her body shudder when she felt his hot breath tickle her neck, and his stubble scratch against her skin. "Scream for me Riley, scream for me. I want them to be able to hear ya miles away," he growled, pounding into her. "Tell me how much ya love this. Ya like fuckin' me, don't ya?"

"YES! So much, Daryl," she panted as she gripped his hand tighter, feeling herself coming closer to the edge. "You feel amazing. Harder, please."

"That's right Riley," he smirked as he made her ride him harder and she cried out his name. Daryl loved knowing he was the one making her feel good. She buried her face into his neck and muffled the noises that she was making. The pleasure on her face, the whimpers and the cries from her lips, that was because of him. He leaned up and kissed between her breasts before sucking a nipple into his mouth, her chest heaving.

She felt her body tighten before her muscles contracted, and she came hard around him before her body began shaking with aftershocks. Soon afterwards, he came inside her, growling her name and they collapsed against each other, staring dazed into each other's eyes.

"I love you…so very much," she said curling into him as they lay in each other's arms; Daryl pulled her into him and smiled softly.

"I love ya," he said, kissing her tenderly.

"I love you too, Daryl," Riley said, holding him tightly.

"What was your mom's name?" She asked softly.

"Bonnie."

"If we have a little girl, would you like that in her name somewhere?" she asked softly. "Along with Ava?"

"I'd like that, thank ya," he said, holding her close. She smiles and lays her head on his chest. "What a damn way to wake up." She giggles and looks up, kissing him again, slowly, cupping his cheek in her hand.

"I wanted to give something to you," she says softly when she pulls back, stroking the stubble on his face. "You give me so much…I wanted to do something to return the favor." He chuckles, kissing her hair tenderly.

"Ya don't gotta do anythin'," he says quietly. "I love ya, and that's why I do the stuff I do." She smiles and sighs happily, looking outside at the falling snow.

"You think it's gonna stay like this?" she asks softly. His brow furrows.

"What do ya mean?"

"Peaceful," she sighs, leaning against him. "Happy." He holds her tighter against him, kissing her forehead.

"It's gonna be as long as I'm alive and standin'." Riley smiles and sees the door open to their bedroom, Lily stumbling in a moment later, who climbs onto the bed. Riley covers up Daryl's lower half with the covers as Lily crawls over to Riley, settling herself in her arms.

"What's wrong, sweetie?"

"Nightmare," she whimpers.


	28. A Time Of Family

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

**Happy New Year Everyone. :)**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 28

* * *

"Oh honey, what was it about?" Riley asked softly as she pulled on a nightgown quickly, she turned Lily away so she wouldn't see him nude as he pulled on a pair sweatpants. Lily sniffled.

"There was a man with ginger hair. He grabbed me and started hitting me before saying I was going to be punished, just like all of the other girls who were bad," Lily said sniffling.

Riley kissed her forehead soothingly as she sang a song to soothe her. Lily cuddled her and Daryl as she sang. It was snowing heavily again outside, as they saw thick snowflakes falling down.

Daryl listened, entranced as his wife sang a beautiful lullaby that his momma would sing.

_**"Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird."**_

_**"And if that mockingbird won't sing,**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring."**_

_**"And if that diamond ring turns brass,**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass."**_

_**"And if that looking glass gets broke,**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat."**_

_**"And if that billy goat won't pull,**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull."**_

_**"And if that cart and bull turn over,**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover."**_

_**"And if that dog named Rover won't bark**_  
_**Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart."**_

_**"And if that horse and cart fall down,**_  
_**You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."**_

Riley finished singing as Lily drifted off to sleep with Pirate's soft snores heard. Riley smiles down at her child, kissing her hair tenderly.

"This poor girl," she mumbles, stroking her sleeping form softly. She had to grow up in this fucked up world, and there was nothing they could do to stop it except comfort her.

Daryl mumbles something under his breath and Riley looks over at him with a raised eyebrow. "What was that?"

"Wish I could buy her all that stuff," he says quietly. Riley rolls her eyes and pecks his cheek.

"You don't have to buy us anything to make us happy. Just you being here makes my day." Daryl smiles and kisses her forehead before letting them go and standing up. "Where you going?"

"I told 'em I was gonna go on another run today. Get some more shit for the place." Riley sighs and holds Lily close to her.

"I feel like you do too much around here," she murmurs. "You need a break, or at least just a day to relax." Daryl chuckles at her compassion.

"I don't mind the work. If it keeps us alive and standin' I'm good." She frowns and sighs, standing up and carrying Lily back to her room.

Daryl could sense her sadness and he followed her into Lily's room, placing her in her bed, while Lucy and Kathy slept nearby. They had given Matt his own room as well, converting one of the rooms downstairs into a small bedroom.

They didn't have anyone else to turn to besides Daryl and Riley. Might as well take care of them.

Riley stands up from the bed and turns to face Daryl, crossing her arms across her chest. He walks over and pulls her out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

"What's wrong?" He asks quietly. She shakes her head, telling him it was nothing, but he insists. "Riley, tell me."

"I worry about you."

"Nothin' is gonna happen to me Riley. I promise," Daryl promised. Riley smiled softly as she hugged him tightly and started cooking a fry up for all of them. Pirate and Lacey had their breakfast happily. Matt, Kathy and Lucy came down to have breakfast and the smell of frying bacon, sausages and eggs wafted through the air along with pancakes.

They were starting to get decent food after two years of struggling to find anything to eat. Daryl couldn't help but think back to the harsh winter he and the others had endured two years ago. They had nearly no clothes, food or weapons.

It had been worse with Lori pregnant.

* * *

_The air was freezing as everyone huddled around a small campfire. They were running low on supplies and Lori had gotten sick with pneumonia from lack of food and being in the cold. Daryl watched as Lori flinched slightly away from Rick as he wrapped a blanket around her thin body gently before walking over to Daryl._

_"We need to go run, you, me and Glenn," Rick said quietly. Daryl nodded in understanding as he wrapped his poncho around his body as he saw Carol step towards him, her face hard and cold._

_Since Sophia's death, Carol had become colder, harsher._

_It worried him to see her act like this._

_"You shouldn't go with Rick, he's the reason Lori's like this," Carol said bitterly. Daryl shakes his head and looks back at the group._

_"He ain't the reason. We're all in this together anyway. Ain't no time for grudges?" Carol shakes her head._

_"He's gonna get you killed, Daryl."_

_"Carol, he's not gonna do anythin'. We're just gettin' supplies. Ain't nothin' wrong with that?" Carol shakes her own head once more before leaving him standing there with a confused look on her face._

_God, what the hell had happened to her?_

_He shakes his head and adjusts his crossbow on his back before seeing a van drive by on the road close to them. Reading the stuff on the side of the van, he makes out the words 'Briarcliff Asylum' painted on the side._

_Something told him as the car drove away that there was something bad there, but he shrugs it off and moves back towards the group again, ready to leave to go to the store._

* * *

That had been so long ago, and now, knowing that if he followed that truck it would have led him to Riley sooner tore him up slightly. She had to go through another two years of that shit Dr. Harper put her through, all because he didn't say anything about the van.

He shakes his head and turns back to Riley, who hands him a plate that was filled with breakfast.

It wasn't the time to think about that. He had her now, and he was okay.

They all ate their breakfast as they talked. Riley made sure that Kathy took her antibiotics. Tara had told Riley and Daryl that Kathy would needed to take the tablets for at least a week, and they had promised her that she would.

Lily drank from her sippy cup while Matt seemed simply happy as he drew on a piece of paper. He was a good drawer, and so were Lily, Kathy and Lucy. Lucy loved painting pictures, and Riley had placed her painting on the wall.

"Mr Daryl?" Lucy asked shyly as she looked at the older man who was helping Matt cut up his bacon.

"Yeah sweetheart?" he asked softly. Lucy bit her lip slightly before swallowing.

"Did we deserve to be left behind because we were born bastards and our mom wasn't married to our daddy?" Lucy asked quietly. Daryl felt stunned an also pissed off at who had said that.

"Who said that sweetheart?" Daryl asked gently and Lucy swallowed.

"Darcy. She lives with Carol," she said, ashamed and upset.

Riley started clearing up the plates then, but Daryl could see the anger in her eyes. She was angry at Darcy for acting horrible towards Lucy and pissed at Carol.

He then decided that they needed to talk to Carol.

* * *

Because of the run, Daryl had to leave as soon as breakfast was done, and the talk with Carol would have to wait for a little while. The kids went to school as usual, and Riley helped out with the rest of the women at the hospital and at the mess hall.

When Daryl had gotten back from the run unharmed, Riley had met him at the gates, with Lucy's head looking down at the snow covered ground and Riley looking at him with a serious expression. He walks over with his brow furrowed.

"What happened?" He asks softly. Riley couldn't even speak. She was so mad and pissed off. She simply gestures down at Lucy's face and he crouches down to her height, tilting it up. Once he gets a look at it, his eyes widen.

She had a bruise on the right side of her cheek, looking like someone had punched her, and a small cut on her lower lip.

"Who did this to ya?" he asks, shocked at seeing her hurt like this. Lucy shakes her head, a few tears falling from her eyes. "Lucy, who beat ya up?" He asks again, this time more firm.

"Darcy," she whispers. Daryl nods and leans back up, looking at Riley.

She was pissed.

She was absolutely done with this bitch's attitude towards them, towards her family, and she wanted it to end.

Daryl says nothing but grabs Riley's hand as she takes Lily into her arms, who buries her face into Riley's hair. Carol sat outside her house with Darcy, who was happily drawing in a coloring book by the steps.

"Carol!"

Carol looked up at hearing her name being called. She stilled when she saw them walking over towards her with serious expressions on their faces as they reached her.

"What's wrong, Daryl?" Carol asked confused as Darcy curled into her side. She held her tightly as she looked at Daryl and Riley who both looked at her.

"We need to talk about Darcy. She hit Lucy and called her names," Daryl said calmly. Carol pressed her lips together and glared at them all as she held Darcy tightly.

"You aren't taking my daughter away from me," she said coldly. Darcy clung to her. There was something wrong, and Daryl couldn't help but think of Lizzie as Remy and Beth came over with a scared looking Adam.

Daryl noticed that Adam's face was bruised and his eyes were red. They all looked at Carol.

"Carol, Darcy isn't well. She's been saying things about Dr. Harper and Roman, saying they touched her, and it felt nice," Beth said, choosing her words carefully as Rick and the others saw what was going on in Carol's home.

"Darcy isn't anything like Lizzie. She's fine, and you're not taking her away from me! I won't lose another daughter because of you all!" Carol shouted defiantly and picked up Darcy before hurrying into the house. They heard her locking her door.

No one knew what to say. They knew something was wrong with Darcy but none of them liked the thought of kicking out a child into the outside world along with Carol.

"That went well," Remy said grimly as he made sure Adam was ok. He was curled into Beth's chest and playing with her jacket.

"We need to do something," Riley finally says, looking at Lucy's bruised cheek. "We can't just let that child walk around and hurt the other kids. If we do this it's just going to continue." Rick comes over along with Chibs, who looks at the bruised children's faces.

"What the hell happened?" Chibs asks, looking at Lucy's bruised face.

"Darcy," Beth says. "It's Carol's kid. We think Carol's been telling her stuff, things to say, and to hurt the kids." Rick looks at Adam's bruised face and sighs, looking at Carol's locked up house.

"Right now, there's nothing we can do. She's locked up. We'll deal with it when they come back out. They can't stay in there forever." Riley sighs and walks back to the house with Lucy in her arms. When she looked at the lawn, Pirate and Lacey were playing happily with Matt and Kathy.

They both look up and see Lucy, and they rush over.

"Is she okay?" Matt asks as Riley walks inside. She places Lucy down on the couch as her siblings sit next to her.

"She's fine, kids. She just got into a bit of a fight today." Matt's eyes brighten.

"Did you win?" He asks. Lucy's brow furrows at the question, but Riley just chuckles lightly. Of course the boy would ask that.

"It wasn't that sort of fight," Riley chuckles, walking over and leaning down in front of Lily with a warm towel in her hands. "How about you two go back outside and play with the dogs? I gotta talk with Lucy." They smile and nods, taking off outside, nearly running into Daryl as he comes into the house.

Riley places the towel on Lucy's lip and she flinches slightly before getting used to the warm water.

"I can't believe that kid," Daryl mutters, looking outside at the kids playing. If Darcy hurt Lucy, who's to say the others wouldn't be next. "There's something wrong with her."

"She told me I wasn't supposed to be born," Lucy mumbles.

"Oh honey, you were supposed to be born," Riley said, hugging her tightly. Lucy looked cheered by this as she leaned into her and all of the kids started playing in the snow. Moira sat down and smiled at seeing Quinn enjoying himself.

It was a pleasant sight to see. She was grateful towards them all. She drank a coffee as Chibs sat down next to her.

She smiled at seeing her son.

"He seems so happy now," she says quietly, looking at her son playing in the snow. "This is such a nice place compared to that safe zone back in Alexandria."

"That was the goal," Chibs chuckles. "That place isn't safe at all. It's gone anyway, and now you're safe and so is your son. That's what matters."

Moira smiles and watches her son as Riley lets Lucy go outside again. She watches her go and play in the snow as she clutches onto the doorway, watching her go.

Daryl wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer as she sighs, taking his hand in hers.

"I don't want her to be fucking bullied," she whispers to him. "I don't want her childhood to turn out like my shitty one. No one should have to go through that."

"It's not gonna," he says quietly. "But for now we can't do anythin'. Let it be." She sighs and nods her head, pecking his cheek and leaving the house.

But somewhere far away, someone was planning on taking the whole Dixon family together.

And she wouldn't stop until they destroyed it.

Bit by bit.

* * *

Riley stood outside her house at night a few days later. There hadn't been and run ins with Darcy again, the bruise on Lucy's face was starting to heal.

But Riley couldn't help but think something had was gonna happen.

She just felt it deep inside her bones. She looked around and saw a young woman coughing up heavily. She hurried towards her as blood started pouring down her eyes, nose and mouth, causing Riley to freeze in shock as she stared at the poor woman who started coughing more heavily before collapsing and crumpling on the floor.

Riley stared in shock and disbelief as Beth hurried over and saw what had happened. They stared at the young woman who had collapsed on the floor before slowly getting up as she snarled at them.

Riley stabbed her in the head as they both stared in shock at the dead woman. What the hell had happened? It was as if she had been sick or something.

That was when she saw the woman's spirit and Beth grabbed her hand as they both stared at the spirit who stared back at them before swallowing softly.

"It's happening again. This is how it started at first. Right at the beginning of the outbreak, people were bleeding from the eyes, nose and mouth all because the Government were testing on people," she said, looking defeated as Tara joined them and stilled at seeing the dead body.

"What happened?" she asked startled and alarmed as she looked at the two women.

"We were outside and she started coughing and bleeding from the mouth, eyes and nose," Beth explained as Tara looked at the woman's dead body in deep concentration.

"This happened when I was at the hospital. St Thomas. People who had been scratched showed the same symptoms and they turned. How the hell did this happen though?" she asked stunned as the others came over.

"What the hell happened?" Remy asked alarmed as he stared at the body. She looked familiar...

"It's Thelma. She worked in the café," Maggie said quietly as she looked at the body.

"This happened exactly like at the prison, Rick!" Carol said annoyed that he had put them in danger. Again.

Rick sighed heavily.

Everyone was quiet as they took in the dead body as Clay said the dreaded news.

"Everyone will have to go into quarantine."

"What?" Riley asks shocked. They had just made a home out of this place and now they were being locked away.

"We can't have the others get exposed to this. Only we can come outside. Most I know, there's no cure for this, at least not yet." Tara sighs and looks at the hospital with worried eyes.

"I don't know if I'll be able to get this fixed," she mumbles. "I don't know at all." Clay sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, all we have to do is keep everyone inside their homes until this gets fixed." Riley sighs and shakes her head, heading inside her house. Luckily, none of the kids had gone outside to see the woman die. Lily looks up from the floor and smiles at her.

Riley smiles back, though a bit sadly, and sits down at the table in the kitchen, placing her head in her hands. Daryl comes in a moment later and sits next to her.

"What if the kids get sick?" she asks quietly. "What if I get sick?"

"That ain't gonna happen, Riley," he says softly. She looks up at him with a tired expression.

"Daryl, you can't protect me from illness."

"Yer my damn woman, and I ain't lettin' yer or the kids get sick," he said firmly and looked at her tired face. She looked exhausted, and there were dark rings under her eyes.

"C'mon, ya need sleep, Riley," Daryl said softly and Riley nodded. The baby was making her tired lately as she got bigger. Tara said she'd give birth around December or January.

She kissed the kids foreheads and they hugged her tightly as she went upstairs and got changed into a pair of black yoga sleeping leggings and one of Daryl's t-shirts.

Daryl sat with her as she got under the sheets and stroked her hair tenderly as she cuddled into him.

"I love ya," he said softly as he watched her eyes flutter shut and her breathing evened out as she slept.

He knew she loved him too. They didn't have to say it like the others.

He kissed her forehead and went to cook dinner as Riley slept peacefully in their bedroom.

Lucy, Kathy, Matt, Pirate, Lily and Lacey were in the living room watching a film and Daryl started cooking as he saw it was Tarzan. He smiled slightly. He remembered watching that when he was younger, when that movie had come out. At least they weren't worrying about what was going on out there.

* * *

Two people a few miles away from the zone negotiated quietly. One of them being a grey haired woman and the other being a beat up man, who had bruises all over his face. He hands her a bottle of red liquid, some of which looked like poison.

"You guarantee this will kill them?" the grey haired woman says. The man chuckles darkly.

"If course I am. I made it. The other bath worked, right? Just place this in the bowls of the people you want dead, and they'll be gone by sundown." The woman smiles and pays him back with some food, looking at the liquid with an evil smirk.

"This should be fun."

The man smiled and nodded as he watched the woman leave and silently retreated back into the woods.

Time for their revenge.


	29. Welcome To The Family

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 29

* * *

Carol had secretly placed the bowls with the poison, purposefully set for Beth, Kristi and Riley as they grabbed their plates and started eating the food.

Carol smiled to herself as she grabbed a plate and sat with Darcy who smiled at her and she smiled back.

* * *

Riley didn't feel well. Her throat hurt every time she spoke and she had been feeling sick all day. She took the kids home, seeing Beth didn't look too great either.

She unlocked the door as she swayed slightly and a pair of arms caught her before she could fall.

"Riley?" Kerrianne asked worriedly as her older sister ran upstairs to be sick as they watched in alarm.

Shit.

"Aunt Kerry, is mama ok?" Matt asked worried. She rushed inside and found Riley vomiting over the toilet in the home, her chest heaving. Kerrianne pulls her hair back and looks at her worriedly. What the hell had happened?

Was she sick?

"Riley…?" She asks softly, shaking her. All the color in Riley's face instantly went away, and she began to shake.

"I don't feel good," she shakily says. Kerrianne looks at Matt and nods at him.

"Go get Daryl! Now!" Matt nods and takes off like a bullet to find the man while Kerrianne helps her up and onto her feet, keeping a firm grip on her waist and on her shoulders.

Not even a minute later Daryl was up the stairs and looking at Riley with concern.

"What the hell happened?" He hisses, taking Riley into his arms. Kerrianne shrugs.

"I have no idea! We came home and she was like this!" Daryl looks down at her with worry. She was as pale as the snow outside, and her lips were slowly turning a light shade of blue. Not even thinking, he rushes away and practically sprints to the hospital, where Tara was helping someone.

"Tara!" He yells. She looks up and sees Riley's weak body, rushing over and taking her from Daryl's arms.

"What the hell happened?" She says, repeating his words from before. He shakes his head.

"Kerrianne says she got like this suddenly." Tara places her on a rollaway and rushes her into the hospital, Daryl following close behind. She only seemed to get worse and worse as the minutes passed on. Soon after, Beth came in with the same symptoms, and then Kristi.

This was too bad to be true. There was no way this was happening.

Daryl stayed near Riley's side as Tara hooked her up to an IV and scanned her body, working quickly with the other doctors.

She wasn't sick. She couldn't be. She can't be. He needed her to stay alive.

"Oh my God," Tara gasps shakily, looking at the screen.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asks panicky as Tara injects some sort of liquid into her body, causing her heart rate meter to pick up. "The hell did ya put in her?!"

"Daryl," she says calmly, placing gloves on her hands. "I hope you're fucking ready to be a father." His eyes widen.

"Ya said she wasn't due for another month!" Tara looks at him.

"She was supposed to not be due, but right now it's coming. We had to give her induced labour."

"Why?!"

"Cause she was poisoned, and it's traveling through her veins at the speed of light. We need to get that baby out before it gets to it. And then we may have a chance at saving her."

May have. Those were the words that stuck.

"...May have?" He whispers. Tara sighs.

"Daryl...just stay here and help. I'm gonna need it. We're doing a C-section since she's passed out. It's all we can do."

Daryl nods numbly and walks over to Tara, a look of complete shock and disbelief on his face.

This couldn't be happening.

* * *

Daryl sat outside Riley's room numbly, looking down at the sleeping baby in his arms. Luckily, the baby had been far enough for it not to die.

It was a boy.

Finn Merle Dixon.

He slowly opened her eyes, the same blue as his own, and he smiles sadly down at the boy, holding him tightly in his arms.

"Hey little man," he says quietly. "I'm yer daddy, Matthew. 'M gonna keep ya safe, ain't ever gonna let anyone touch ya."

Finn cooed at him and looked around curiously, as if looking for his mother, but Daryl shakes his head.

"She...she ain't around right now, lili one'," he says brokenly, looking at the door that Tara and Riley was in. Riley could be dead.

Riley...could be dead.

That thought alone made him hold Finn tighter to him as he willed himself not to cry at all, but even then a few tears slipped down his face.

He wipes them away angrily and takes a deep and shaky breath, trying to calm himself, but the picture of Riley in the ground...

"Stop," he growls to himself. He was only making it worse.

The door opens and Tara steps out, the gloves she had on covered in blood, but there was a look of relief on her face.

Daryl stands up with Ava in his arms. Tara nods, and he slumps against the wall, relieved.

"She's alive, but she's sleeping right now. The poison is nearly out of her system." Daryl glares down at the floor at the word.

Whoever had done this to Riley was gonna die. One way or another. He looks up at the door and then at Tara.

"Can I see her?"

"Of course," she said nodding and guided him into the room where Riley was waking up. He saw Beth awake and well. She was rubbing her bump gently.

"Daryl?" Riley asked softly seeing the little boy in his arms and he nodded, smiling slightly at her. A smile appeared on her face as he gently placed the baby in her arms.

Riley studied the baby boy's features. He had her tufts of blonde hair and Daryl's bright blue eyes. He was beautiful.

Their baby.

"Hey there, Finny," she said softly as the baby giggled at her and Remy came in with Beth who looked relived.

"Are you ok, Beth?" Riley asked concerned as she held Finn and saw Kerrianne, Happy, Chibs and Moira there along with the others.

"I'm fine and the baby's ok," Beth said reassuringly as she rocked Adam in her arms gently. Remy held her tightly.

"Are you alright?" Kerrianne asked Riley gently.

Riley smiled reassuringly.

"I'm alright. Still feel a bit sick," she said, smiling at Finn. "But I'll be fine." The little baby was there, and it was unbelievable. She and Daryl made him. They actually made a child. They didn't find him, they didn't adopt him, and they made him. And shit, was he beautiful.

Chibs looks at the happy girl and nods at the rest of the group, telling them silently to leave the couple alone for a bit. They nod and leave, closing the door behind them. Daryl sits next to her on the bed, looking at the baby boy in her arms.

"I can't believe he's here," she says quietly, looking at Daryl amazingly. "We made him," she chuckles, still not believing it herself. He smiles and looks at the boy, who was slowly falling asleep.

"Yeah, we did," he says softly, brushing back a few pieces of the baby's hair. He takes a deep breath and looks at Riley. "I thought ya were gone," he says quietly. "I thought ya were gonna die." Riley smiles sadly and stroked his cheek tenderly. He leans into her touch.

"I'm not gonna die anytime soon. You can't give rid of me that easily." She looks at the baby, now happily asleep. "What happened?" She thought she was due in a month, not now.

"Yer were poisoned. The poison was killin' ya and was gonna kill Finn," Daryl explained as he held her and his son tightly.

Riley felt the blood drain from her face as she looked at Daryl who looked grimly at her. They looked at Finn, who was cuddling them both. They bonded with him as Lily and their other children joined them.

For now they were safe.

* * *

"It didn't kill them!" Carol growls at the man. "I should kill you right now for lying to me!" The man places his hands up in the air in defense.

"It didn't kill them because someone saw her drop. No one saw that other woman. You need to strike at the right time: when no one is around."

He places his hands down and looks at her seriously.

"Trust me, Carol. You'll get your revenge. You just have to wait until the right time to do it. If you don't, they're just going to keep bringing her back." Carols nods, looking down at the remaining fluid in her tube.

There was only enough for one person.

"You're saying this will work at any time?" She asks. The man nods. "I'll wait, but if this doesn't work next time, you better run for the God damn hills."

"Trust me. She'll be gone by sunrise." Carol smirks and holds the tune close to her.

She was gonna end this. One way or another.

* * *

A couple of months had nearly passed since Finn had been born, and nothing bad had happened since. Riley had recovered well from the poison and was happily taking care of her son while looking out for the others.

Daryl though was a combination of fatherhood and protection overload. He would take care of Finn, feed him and bathe him, but when he wasn't doing that, he was around his family all the time.

After that attack with the poison, he was suspicious of anyone who looked Riley's way. The sickness seemed to disappear overnight, and Daryl knew it had something to do with the poison.

Now, Riley stood at her dresser in her bedroom, looking at her body in the mirror. She had lost most of the baby weight by now, and he body was back its toned stomach after helping out once Finn was born, but that wasn't what was bothering her.

Daryl hadn't touched her in ages.

Granted she had been taking care of Finn, but was it like he didn't want to touch her anymore? He held her, kissed her, but that was about the gist of it.

And she was getting frustrated.

She looks down at her body and sees her shirt, buttoned up, and nude body, showing off her strong legs. Did he lose interest or something?

"Yer up," he says from the doorway. She looks at him, seeing he was back from doing an early run. "Got some stuff for Finn, rest of 'me. They're finally starting to think of actually doin' a Christmas here. Might get some toys for the kids and-"

"Daryl," she interrupts. "Why don't you touch me anymore?" His brow furrows.

"What do ya mean?" He asks quietly. "I touch us all the time."

"Daryl you haven't had sex with me in the past couple of months. Just kissing and holding me isn't all the touching you can do to me. I feel like you lost interest."

Daryl was silent for a minute as he looked at Riley who looked quietly at him before nodding. He pulled her into him.

He laid her down on the bed and saw that she was wearing a pair of black panties. He pulled them down and placed hot kisses along her face as they kissed passionately.

He got her down on the bed and swiftly pulled at her shirt, unbuttoning the buttons on it and sending it flying to the ground. His mouth disconnects from hers as he positions her on his lap, her legs straddling his waist.

"Mmm," Riley moaned softly as Daryl took her right nipple into his hot mouth. One of his hands reaches up and squeezes her other breast roughly, loving the feel of it in his grasp. She tilts her head back and groans angelically, Daryl smirking as his mouth worked on her nipple while the hand pinches the other one.

Truth be told, he had been holding back from touching her. But it wasn't because he lost interest. God, it wasn't because of that. He couldn't count the amount of times he had to blow one off in the shower just because he thought of her body, let alone look at it.

It was the stupid poisoning thing. He thought she was still too weak for anything like that, especially after having the baby and recovering, but seeing her say that shit…well, he had been wrong, that's for sure.

Through her state, Riley takes off his vest and shirt, throwing it to the side where hers was, and she runs her hands down his chest and down his back, tracing his scars as his hand rubs small circles on the small of her back.

He moves his mouth up to her neck and starts a tortuously slow path down her neck, kissing her slowly all the way to her collarbone, sucking and biting in all the right places. She had to bite her lip to cause her moans to be even slightly muffled. The kids were still asleep, but this was the first time she felt anything in that past months.

And shit did she miss it.

He kisses her again as their breathing got heavy, pulling back and placing his forehead on hers.

"Ya think I lost interest?" he chuckles breathlessly. She shrugs, feeling her own smile coming on her face.

"I don't know, I just…you didn't touch me. I just thought the worse." He snickers and kisses her again, slower and with more emotion, running one of his hands through her blonde locks.

"I ain't ever gonna lose interest ya, Riley. I love ya. I was just thinkin' about ya. Thought ya needed space after that poisoning shit," he says softly. She rolls her eyes.

"That's why? God, you could have told me," she chuckles, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer, kissing him again. One of his hands travel from her back to her dripping wet core and he slowly started to rub her clit, and she lets out a long moan of pleasure.

"Ya like that, huh? Ya like it when I touch ya like this?" He says huskily to her. She nods wordlessly as two of his fingers plunge into her, pumping her slow as his thumb works on her clit. She rocks against his fingers and buries her head in his neck.

"Ah, fuck yeah," she groans as his speed increases. Daryl pulls his head back so he could get a look at her face, seeing the pleasure contort on her face, and he couldn't help but smirk to himself. That was because of him, all because of him.

He felt her walls tighten around her fingers and knew that she was gonna cum sooner rather than later, and all he had to do was lean up and whisper in her ear as his thumb worked harder over her clit.

"Come on, Riley. Cum for me, sweetheart. I know ya wanna." She lets out a defining groan into his neck and feels herself fall apart, slumping slightly against his form as she shakes from her orgasm. He chuckles and removes his fingers, coated in her juices and licks them clean. He smirks at her still hungry gaze. "Missed that," He says quietly.

She suddenly snaps and pushes him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and pulling down his pants and boxers, his hard cock springing free. She climbs over him and positions herself to enter while he chuckles.

"Not done yet?" He snickers. She smirks at him, a deviously delicious smirk and sinks onto him, her tight walls embracing his member. He groans shortly, grabbing her hips for something to hold onto. Shit it had been too damn long.

"I'm never gonna be done with you," she seductively whispers to him as she starts to rock her body against his.

Daryl growled low at her as she slid onto his rock hard cock and started to ride him hard. He growled her name heavily and gripped her hips tightly as she rode him, hard and fast. Daryl grunted and groaned as his woman rocked against him. He grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I fuckin' love ya, Riley," Daryl growled and started roughly kneading her breasts in his rough hands as Riley gasped and groaned softly as she rode him faster.

"I love you too, Daryl," Riley said softly and kissed him lovingly on the mouth as they both neared their orgasm.

"C** for me. I wanna see her beautiful face, Riley," Daryl growled huskily.

Riley whimpered, her head to the ceiling as she came, hard, her mind reeling. Not even a few moments later, Daryl lets himself go and releases his warmth into her, slumping against her body.

She climbs off his lap and pulls him under the covers, cuddling into him. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her close to his body, kissing her hair.

"That was fucking fantastic," Riley murmurs into his chest. Daryl chuckles.

"Ya got no clue how long I've been wantin' to do that," he says quietly, rubbing her back gently. "Don't wanna know how many loads I've blown off in the woods just thinkin' about ya body. I ain't ever lost interest. Good lord, I can't believe ya would think that." She rolls her eyes and tilts her head up to look at him.

"I can't help but think. I mean, you didn't even make out with me. It was a never ending question." Daryl leans down and pecks her lips again.

"Ain't a question anymore," he snickers. She rolls her eyes again and lays her head against his chest, breathing softly as he body evened out again, but the sound of a baby crying made both of them groan.

"You're sons calling for you."

"Before ten AM he's yer son," Daryl mumbles, leaning in the bed. She raises an eyebrow at him, asking 'really?' with her expression. He rolls his own eyes and steps out of the bed, placing on a pair of sweatpants. She smiles.

"There you go." He snorts.

"As you say, princess," he mocks. She crosses her arms tauntingly.

"I'm a queen, thank you very much." Daryl laughs at her reply and leaves the room, going to Finn's room where he had woken up.

* * *

Finn was softly crying as Daryl picked him up and rocked him gently. His son became quiet and he fed him a bottle of formula. Finn greedily drank his bottle as Daryl rocked him gently and he cooed softly at him. Daryl sat down in the rocking chair as his son drank his bottle.

"Daddy's lili boy. Yer a handsome lili fella," Daryl said softly. He looked at his little boy, who cooed softly as his eyes stared at him, a perfect copy of his own.

Finn cooed softly at him. Daryl smiled at him and cuddled him lovingly and looked at him adoringly.

He still couldn't believe that he and Riley had made him. They had actually made a fucking human.

"Ya gonna stay quiet now?" He chuckles at the little boy quietly. Finn wriggles around for a second before snuggling into Daryl's chest, closing his eyes peacefully and passing out in his arms. He smiles and rocks him still, just looking down at the little boy.

Riley had come out of the room with a shirt and some PJ pants around her waist and into the nursery. She sees Daryl with Finn and walks up behind him, hugging his waist and placing her head on his back.

"He sleeping?" She asks quietly. He nods, turning around and facing her. She looks down at Finn and smiles, brushing a few pieces of his hair on his head. She loved him so much. "God, he's perfect," she mutters. Daryl smiles and pecks her forehead.

"We made 'im," He says quietly. Riley takes his hand.

"Yeah, we did." She smiles up at him as two pairs of feet walk into nursery.

"Mommy, we need help," Lucy says quietly. Ever since Finn had arrived, Lucy and the other two kids had started calling Riley and Daryl mommy and daddy, but both were find with it.

"What is it?" She asks, letting go of Daryl and walking over to Lucy and Lily.

"We want to find the dog treats for Pirate but we can't find them anywhere."


	30. Chaos And Sorrow

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 30

* * *

"I'll show you where they are so we can give some to Lacey too," Riley said smiling as she led them to where they put the dog treats. They found two for Pirate and Lacey. Both dogs ate them happily as they watched and Matt cuddled them as did Lucy and Kathy while Finn slept upstairs in the nursery that they had made.

The kids were reading books as Riley started cooking breakfast, as it was winter now and they had gathered all of the supplies they could get. People were now resting in their homes.

Riley was honestly enjoying being a mother. She loved being with children and fussing over them. Aunt Fiona said she was a natural with children and she had a maternal instinct.

Something she was proud of.

Chibs loved being a grandfather and Kerrianne loved being an aunty. Riley had smiled at all the times that her dad would sit with Finn and the kids while Kerrianne and Happy would spoil them.

Riley shook her head smiling as she cooked pancakes and the phone rang. Daryl went to answer it.

"Hello?" Daryl asked softly.

"Mr Dixon, please don't drink any of the water bottles that are outside the porch. They make you sick," a little girl's voice said urgently. Daryl realized it was Darcy.

"Darcy, what's goin' on?" He asked confused and the little girl started crying.

"Momma's sick. She won't smile anymore, and Mr Brooks came round. He hit her and she liked it. I want my mommy but I can't get out. It's smoky in here," Darcy said, coughing heavily.

"Where are ya sweetheart?" He asked concerned. She coughed again before rasping into the phone.

"In my house," she coughs. They had moved away from the house a while ago when Finn came around, knowing that they needed more space for the baby. Daryl looked outside and saw smoke rising from a house in the distance.

"Fuck, Carol," He growls. "Darcy, ya gotta go near the nearest window yer at, okay?" Darcy coughs on the other end.

"I can't! There's fire everywhere!"

"Daryl what's going on?" Riley asks, placing food on the table for the kids. They all rush over and begin to eat.

"Darcy's house is on fire," He says hurriedly. "Darcy, just stay in the kitchen okay? Don't panic, just stay there." Darcy coughs, covering her nose with her shirt.

"Yes, Mr. Dixon," she rasps out. Daryl places the phone down and goes out the door, Riley right behind him. He pushes her lightly back into the house.

"Ya stay here. I'll take care of this." Riley opens her mouth to reply but Daryl cuts her off. "Ain't no fightin' on this one, Riley! Ya can't go into that house!" She watches him go, leaning against the doorframe of the house worriedly.

Always had to be the damn hero.

He rushes over to the house and his eyes widen. The whole thing was in flames. If he didn't get Darcy out quick enough, the fire would reach the boiler and cause the house to explode.

"Shit," he mutters, running over to the kitchen window. That was the only window that was open. He looks inside and finds a barely conscious and coughing Darcy, leaning against the dishwasher in the house.

"Darcy!" he yells. She looks up. Her face was covered in soot. "Can ya reach up here? Really quickly, alright?" She looks around and looks at him frightfully.

"I'm scared!" she exclaims. Daryl sighs.

"Ya gotta trust me, Darcy!" She looks at the house a couple of times before shaking her head and grabbing his hand. He easily pulls the little girl out of the house and hears something pop downstairs. Thinking quickly, he runs away as fast as possible as the house engulfs completely in flames as the boiler breaks down.

He lands on the ground and covers Darcy's head from the glass that came from the windows, feeling a few pieces pierce his own skin, but he didn't mind. Darcy looked fearfully at the house before back at him.

"Thank you," he mutters weakly. Daryl sighs and picks her up as people start to come over and see the destruction.

"No need," he mumbles, walking over to the gathering crowd.

Carol hurried over and snatched Darcy away from him as they went to the hospital with Tara. They all watched in silence. Carol hadn't thanked Daryl, but she was holding Darcy tightly to her even though Carol's face was bruised.

"Did someone hit her?" Tig asked quietly. Daryl nodded, remembering that Darcy had said Mr. Brooks had hit Carol when he had gotten mad at her.

Had he been the one who had poisoned Riley and the others? Or had Carol done it out of spite?

"Darcy said James Brooks did it to her," He told Tig, who sighed heavily as they went to have a meeting.

* * *

James knew it was only a matter of time before the group figured out he had been the one who had helped Carol poison Riley, Beth and Kristi. He had to deal with her.

Nathan had fucked it up though, so he would have to deal with it. He followed Carol and Darcy to their new home and saw that they were close to the others and smiled cruelly as Will Dixon joined him.

He had met the man in the woods. Will had revealed to him that he was Daryl and Mac's father. He honestly thought the father to that redneck would have been dead, but nope, he was still alive.

"I forgot to ask," James says. "How did you make it up here in the first place anyway?" Will snorts.

"Been all over the map. Just haven't seen this good for nothin' in ages. Never thought he'd have the balls to even talk to girl, let alone marry one like that. Of course he'd pick the freak. He was always into those." James chuckles, taking a step back from the gates.

"Yeah, she is. Daughter of an affair too. Claims she can see ghosts and shit. What sort of bullshit is that?" Will shakes his head.

"Yeah, he picked a good one," he chuckles darkly. "Everyone in that damn house is crazy."

Nathan listened a bit far off, his arms crossed. They were talking about Riley and her family, and to be honest, after really looking at her, he didn't see what was wrong with them. He was just stuck with his father and this man because no one else would take him in. He didn't want to kill Riley.

Hell, he would have visited her if his father hadn't brainwashed him into thinking she truly was crazy. He felt bad about that in general. He knew he would never be allowed in that house, let along near her. Her husband would shoot him on sight.

"Son."

His head spins and he turns to see Ava. His eyes widen and he backs away slightly, but before he could scream, she places her hand on his mouth.

"Yes, I am dead. No need to talk or to speak. I am going to tell you one thing. You do not belong here. Though you're father is not of blood for Riley, you are, as you both came from me. She is your sister, and you need to get in there and earn those people's trust. Those two are planning something dangerous, and I cannot stop them. You need to save her, help them in any way possible. Please, listen to me son. Do as I say."

Breathless, Nathan nods, not saying a word for fear that his father might hear, and Ava smiles.

"Good boy. You escape them tonight, and you go in there. Be cautious. They might hunt you down." She disappears and Nathan looks at the zone with realization.

His sister wasn't crazy.

None of them were.

They actually could see spirits.

He looks down at his weapon, and then back up, and he groans to himself.

"Fuck."

He had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Riley had just put the kids to bed when she heard knocking on the door and went to answer it. To her surprise, she saw it was Nathan. He looked tired and injured. She crossed her arms.

"Why the hell are you here?" She growls at him. He sighs, shaking his head.

"Please, just let me explain." Riley looks at his form before sighing. She let him into the house and he slumped on a sofa.

"What the hell happened to you, Nate?" she asked, grabbing a flannel and bathing his cuts as he swallowed.

"Dad beat me up. I tried to stop him from poisoning the food but he beat the shit outta if me and tied me up," he said sighing.

Riley looked up startled as he spoke again.

"I know you can see ghosts." She snorts.

"No shit, dumbass," she mutters to him. "You know, we could have solved this a long time ago if you just fucking believed me."

"Look, dad brainwashed me into thinking that you couldn't see them. I was dumb and stupid and I should have believed you. But I really didn't think that was possible. But mom, she visited me tonight, and I knew you're powers were real."

She frowns at looks down at the ground.

"I'm sorry for what I've done. But I know that dad and your husband's father is coming here with a bunch of other people. Not everyone is gone."

Her brow furrows.

"Daryl's father?" she whispers. Daryl had told her plenty of times of the horrible beatings he had gotten from the man. Nathan nods.

"Yes," he says quietly. He looks at the floor and sees the amount of toys that were on the floor. "How many kids do you have?" She chuckles, rubbing her neck.

"Well...I adopted three of them, found one abandoned, and just actually had one a few months ago."

"Jesus, five kids?" He asks amazed. She shrugs.

"I love them. They're my own." Nathan opens his mouth to reply, but the presence of Daryl stops him in his tracks.

"Riley, what're ya-what the hell are ya doin' here?!" He snarls at Nathan, lifting him up by his shirt.

"No, Daryl stop! He isn't here to cause trouble!" Riley said calmly. Daryl stopped before letting Nathan go and giving him a suspicious look as the man sighed.

"Will Dixon is coming here, and he's pissed off to hell," Nathan said warningly. Daryl stilled then as he took that in.

"Will's here?" Daryl asked quietly. Nathan nodded as they heard screaming outside and looked in horror to see the safe zone was on fire.

Smoke was burning from houses that weren't lived in and they could hear screaming as they all looked through the window.

"Riley stay inside!" Daryl shouted as they saw Beth and Remy hurry over with the others as the women were shown in along with the kids.

"What the hell is going on?" Tate asked stunned as they heard the sound of a voice echoed by radio.

"This is Colonel Grant Colt. All of you step outside with your hands up in the air!" Daryl keeps Riley back and he and Nathan step outside with the others. They all stare in shock at the tank that stood outside the zone.

How the fuck was there a tank there?

There was a large group of people behind them, supporting this crazy person, but all Daryl could focus on was the man on the tank.

This was not going to be a repeat of the Governor and his little army. No fucking way. No chance in hell.

Daryl grasps his rifle with more purpose as the people walk towards the man. He smirks down at all of them.

"I told you with your hands up."

"We ain't surrendering," Chibs states. The man chuckles.

"I don't think you understand the problem here. We have a tank, and we'll blow you down."

"Who the hell are ya workin' for?" Daryl asks harshly.

"Dr. Harper, from Briarcliff. He's asking for a bunch of inmate, and he said any force that's required to bring them back is allowed. Which means, you give us to them calmly, and we will leave, but if you hide them, we're gonna shoot all of you and take them by force."

"You can't take them!" Kerrianne says angrily. "Some of them are mothers!"

"Which is why they need to be taken. These people can't be around these kids. They'll corrupt them."

Riley watched from the window and silently swore.

"They aren't dangerous," a voice said quietly behind them. They looked to see it was Carol. She was holding Darcy's hand tightly as she gently placed her next to Tig and Felicity. She looked at the colonel calmly.

"If anyone is bad, it's me and James Brooks, Ophelia Townsend and Rachel Connelly. We're the people you want," Carol said calmly as she saw Sophia's sprit in front of her and smiled peacefully as everyone stared in shock.

"I know none of you can forgive me for what I've done these past months. I nearly got the people I loved killed and lost the man I truly loved, but he wasn't mine to begin with. I'm so sorry Daryl. Live your life and take care of Riley," Carol said to Daryl, who stared in shock. James glared, enraged that this bitch was ruining his plan.

"She's lying!" He yelled to the colonel, who nodded as his men began to fire and they returned it as the women hurried the children into the house. James grabbed Carol and shoved her onto her knees as Riley hurried out.

Carol looked down at her bite mark that she had gotten from the woods. She smiled, knowing that she would finally find peace in Heaven with Sophia and her loved ones.

She bit on his arm at the same time he stabbed her repeatedly in the stomach, blood spraying all over the grass as they all looked on in horror. Chibs tackled him to the floor and started punching him.

Carol crawled away as she heard Darcy scream in anguish.

"MOMMMY!" She screamed terrified as three walkers swarmed towards her, their faces contorted in hunger. Nathan ran over and fired his gun to rescue the little girl.

Only for a walker to bite him on the right finger.

Riley screamed in horror and ran to him only to be pulled back by Fawn. Colonel Grant quite literally started beating her brother mercilessly. Her screams joined by Kerrianne.

* * *

Chibs had tackled James to the grass and started punching him viciously. Riley stared at everything was going on, and she suddenly snaps.

"Fuck this!"

She turns back to her house, much to the protests of the others. She walks into the living room and sits from the window. She had been taught how to use a sniper rifle a long time ago. Why not use it now?

At this, she feels herself start to let go, and that same fucking entity that took over her when she brought Maggie back take over her again. Her eyes held that glow once more, and she hears the voice.

_Kill them.  
_  
She open fires on all the people that were near the tank, not missing one single shot when she aimed at them. Some people were confused by how she was getting all the shots, but she didn't care. She wanted to be the hero for once. She wanted to give rid of these people.

Her life wasn't going to turn into a damn hell hole again.

Chibs brings a bloodied and beaten James up, supposedly disarmed, and aims him where Riley could shoot him, but at this, Lily and Kathy come down the stairs and look outside the open door.

"Mommy, what's going on?" Kathy asks quietly as Lily clung to her.

Riley suddenly breaks out of her trance and sees the two girls. She looks back up, still hearing the gunfire going on, and sees James discreetly pull out his pistol, raising it quickly.

He aims.

And he pulls the trigger.

Riley barely had enough time to get up and cover the two girls as the bullet soared towards them, and they screamed as Riley covered their small bodies, only to fall to the ground as the bullet implanted itself into her chest.

Riley collapsed onto the floor, blood staining the wooden flooring as everything began to go into slow motion. She saw Kristi running towards her along with Beth as the gun fighting stopped outside and the last thing Daryl heard as he ran to her was the haunting words that Beth had said at St Grady's Hospital nearly a year ago.

"I get it now," she said softly as she gave Daryl a comforting smile and stroked his cheek. Blood started to stain her shirt and she ran a bloody finger along his cheek before falling into unconsciousness as everyone looked in horror.

"I love you," she managed to whisper before falling into the darkness.

* * *

Everyone stared in horror as they looked at James who was shaking his head. He looked at the body of Riley who was lying lifelessly on the floor, her dirty blonde hair spilling onto the ground.

No one moved for a minute as they all stared at what had just happened. Daryl, in a fit of rage and grief, grabbed his pistol and aimed it at James as the man mumbled under his breath.

"NO, IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN LIKE THIS!" He shouted as two loud gunshots were heard. The bullet from Daryl's pistol killed James quicker than he could continue his sentence. And then he shot the colonel right in the head. He didn't shoot James there though. He wanted him to suffer.

He looks down at Riley and tries so hard not to break down, but he feels himself let go and hold her motionless body in his arms as Lily and Kathy clung to each other.

"Mama?" Lily asks fearfully. Kerrianne pushes herself away from Happy and rushes over to her sister, kneeling down to the ground, fighting her own tears. She could understand why Daryl broke though. Riley had told her about what he had gone through, and Riley had been the first good thing really in his life.

She grabs her arm and places two fingers on her wrist, and her faces slightly lights up, but not by much.

"She has a pulse. Daryl, she has a pulse," she whispers to him. He looks up, his eyes red, and she nods her head. "It's faint. But it's there. She's not dead. Not yet." At those words, Daryl lifts her up into his arms and ignores everyone else who was in the zone, taking her over to the hospital. Tara follows wordlessly.

Chibs watches his daughter get taken away, feeling his own heart break in two. He glares at the people in anger and hatred.

"You ever come back here again, and we will kill all of you. Leave. NOW!" His voice held a dangerous warning. "Tell Dr. Harper if he wants us, he has to get through this shit first. GO!" They seemingly leave without another word, knowing that this wasn't what was supposed to happen.

* * *

Chibs looks down at Nathan, who was cradling his finger in his hands. He opens his mouth to say something, but Nathan shakes it.

"Don't. Just kill me. I deserve."

"I saw you come in, lad," he says quietly. "Ya saved us from a lot more deaths. I'll let that go. Give me your finger." Nathan's brow furrows but he hands it to him. Chibs places one hand on Nathan's mouth and the other swiped at his finger quickly, cutting it off.

Nathan screamed into his hand.

"Think of this as saving your life and you replaying for what you've done." Nathan nods, biting his lip. Chibs hands him a bandage to wrap it around and Nathan takes it weakly.

Chibs leaves him and goes to the hospital, his heart beating a million miles per minute.


	31. Safe In Your Arms

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 31

* * *

He finally reaches the hospital to see Riley being taken into surgery. Everyone sat in the waiting room anxiously. Beth looked in tears and Remy was holding her tightly, his hand cradling her bump. Violet looked pale as she sat in a chair beside Tate, Michael and Jeffrey cuddling them as everyone tried to get over the ordeal.

Moira came out then in hospital scrubs, her red wavy hair pulled into a bun. Chibs saw she had a clipboard as she looked at all of them with comforting eyes as Quinn came over and sat next to him with the dogs beside him.

"My mum's done a lot of operations on people who've been shot. She'll help Mrs. Telford Mayer Dixon," Quinn said confidently and with such hope that Chibs believed him. Connor swallowed.

"Father Gabriel's holding a service. Me and Trinity will be prayin' for Riley," he said thickly as the two left to pray for their friend. A pale looking Nathan collapsed into a chair, his left middle finger bandaged as he drank some water.

"Jesus Christ," he said weakly as they saw a pale, bloodied Daryl sit down, looking blankly at the walls as his children joined him. He broke down as he hugged them all tightly.

"Aunt Riley?" Judith asked, looking distressed. Rick hugged her, looking upset as he walked to comfort Daryl along with Tig.

"We'll be taking Riley into surgery now. The operation will be at least five hours as some of the bullet is lodged into her chest and there is risk of the bullet tearing the bone," Moira explained gently as Tara came over with blood donor bags.

"Just don't let her die...please," Daryl said thickly.

Moira wished she could promise him she wouldn't but she couldn't. Everyone knew that, as did Daryl. She squeezed his hand and went into the operating theatre with Tara.

No one could speak. They were all waiting.

Violet shakily grabbed a cigarette and lit it up as she inhaled it. She was terrified and Tate squeezed her hand comfortingly. Beth sat down next to Daryl with Remy and Adam.

Chibs joined them as they waited for news.

Murphy, Maggie and Hershel both looked upset as they sat with them and Maggie couldn't help but think of Beth. She swallowed thickly before holding Murphy and Hershel JR tightly.

Murphy kissed her forehead tenderly.

They didn't know if she would make it or not, but for now all they could do is hope that she would.

* * *

_Trees._

_That's all Riley could see. That and grass. She heard birds chirping, and the leaves on the ground crumpled as she walked. Her brow was furrowed. She looked down at her clothes to find that they weren't dirty. They were completely clean._

_Was this heaven?_

_She knew she was gone, or was close to be. That bullet had lodged near her heart, and everyone knew that when that happened, you were as good as dead, but right now…she didn't really feel it._

_It was warm though. That was a different feeling then how she felt before._

_"Sweetie."_

_Riley turns around and sees her mother, a smile on her face. She feels tears start to run down her cheeks as she ran forwards, embracing her mother in a tight hug. Ava hugged her tightly back._

_"Mama," she whispers happily. Ava chuckles and pulls her back, brushing a few pieces of her blonde hair behind her ears._

_"Yes, sweetie. It's me." Riley laughs happily before looking around curiously at the area._

_"Is this-"_

_"Heaven? No, my dear. Not in any way. Heaven is much more…beautiful, but God sent me to tell you something important." Riley's brow furrows once more._

_"What is it?" She asks quietly._

_"That it's not your time to go yet, sweetheart."_

_"I don't want to leave you though, mama," Riley said upset and hugged her tightly. Ava hugged her back and stroked her hair lovingly as Riley leaned into her and looked at her._

_"You aren't leaving me though, sweetheart. I've made my peace, and I just want to watch over you, Nathan, Chibs and Kerrianne and the rest of you. That's what I want," she said, kissing Riley's forehead._

_"You're a grandma," Riley said softly and Ava chuckled softly._

_"I know, and he's perfect. A beautiful little lad," she said, holding her daughter tightly. They hugged one last time and Ava looked at her daughter intently._

_"You'll be just fine Riley. I know you and your group will be just fine," she said. She turned into a beautiful ray of blue butterflies and one of them landed on Riley's hand. She smiled as she woke up in the land of the living..._

* * *

Daryl had forgotten how long he had been waiting in the hospital. Chibs sat next to him along with Nathan, both of them looking tired but alert as Remy and Beth came with food.

The kids were all crashed out and staying with Kristi and Tyresse after the adults decided to stay at the hospital.

The doors to the operating theatre opened then, and they saw Riley being wheeled out, a smile on her face even though she was unconscious. Daryl smiled as Tara and Moira came over.

"She's stable," Moira said happily. Everyone let a sigh of relief escape them. Daryl ran his hands through his hair thankfully, silently thanking whatever God was up there for keeping Riley alive.

"She's unconscious right now, obviously, but if her body reacts to the medicine we gave her correctly, she should be waking up I'd say in a couple of hours. Daryl, we're gonna give her to you to take home, but we're trusting you take care of her." Daryl nods instantly.

"Yeah, I'll do that," he says, his voice filled with relief as he stood up. Tara nods.

"Worry's over now. But I will say if she does get shot in the same place again, I don't think we could save her. She needs to take it easy for the next few days as well. The pain from the bullet defiantly won't subside until probably a week or two from now. You take her home now. Have a nice night."

"Thank you," Chibs says to her, eternally grateful. Both of them smile.

"I's nothing to be thankful for. Just doing our job."

* * *

When they had gotten back to the Dixon house, the kids were all back and waiting for Daryl, looking at Riley's unconscious body. Lucy looks up confused.

"She's okay, sweetheart," Daryl says to her quietly. Lucy smiles happily as Nathan helps him carry Riley up the stairs and place her in her bed. He looks at his passed out sister and then at Daryl.

"Hey, uh…I'm real sorry for what I've done. I know you can't forgive me, but I just wanted to put it out there. I don't know what I was thinkin'," he mutters. Daryl looks at him with narrowed eyes before looking back at Riley. To be honest, Nathan did warn them about the people.

"Ya did warn us," he says quietly. "I'm grateful for that. But if ya ever do any shit like that again, I'll make sure that dick is removed permanently." Nathan's eyes widen as he nods his head, placing his hands up in the air in defense.

"No, nothin' like that is ever gonna happen again," he says quickly. Daryl nods, looking back at Riley. Nathan looks at how Daryl was looking at him and places his hands down. "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do love her. She's my world," Daryl said, nodding at him. Nathan smiled at him as they went inside and got Riley into bed. Nathan looked around the house curiously and decided to look around the place. He saw bookshelves filled up with books, mostly Riley's books from home and Daryl's. There were children books and the Harry Potter series along with other books, White Fang, The Lion, The Witch And The Wardrobe and other novels.

There were photos on the walls in nice frames. One of Riley and Daryl, another one of them and the kids and one with Lily, Matt, Lucy, Kathy, Finn and Lacey and Pirate.

There were others with them, and there were photos of him, Riley and Kerrianne as kids. He felt a lump in his throat as he heard something and looked to see it was Kathy.

"Are you my uncle?" She asked curiously as she held her doll tightly.

"If you want me to be," Nathan said softly. Kathy smiled as they went upstairs and Nathan saw that Daryl had gotten a bedroom ready for him. He checked on Riley and saw she was fast asleep, curled into Daryl's chest.

He quietly walked over and held her hand tightly.

"Hey sis, it's me...Nate," he said softly and Riley smiled slightly. "I know I haven't been the best big brother in the world….but I'm here now, and I'm not gonna do anywhere." He looks at Daryl and nods at him. "Thanks for giving me a room." Daryl sighs.

"Ya can stay there for the night, but tomorrow ya gotta get goin' and get yer own place. Ask Chibs about getting a house." Nate nods and stands up, leaving the room and letting Daryl be with Riley. Daryl sighs and looks down at her unconscious body. He leans down and kisses her forehead tenderly before closing his eyes and falling asleep as well.

* * *

Riley's eyes slowly opened in the dark room and she looked around, trying to figure out exactly where she was, but not even a moment later she saw she was in her bedroom. She tries to move but finds herself unable to due to the two arms wrapped around her tightly.

She looks at Daryl and smiles, seeing his peaceful face as he slept. He had tucked her into the bed and fallen asleep with her.

She places her hand on his chest, softly shaking him.

"Daryl," she whispers. He grumbles in his sleep, not moving an inch. She rolls her eyes.

"Daryl, wake up. Come on," she chuckles. His eyes open lazily as he looks at her unknowingly for a second before they widen.

"Riley?" He croaks out. She smiles and nods her head.

"Yeah…it's me, baby."

"Oh thank Christ," Daryl said relived and held her tightly as Finn cooed from his crib. Riley smiled warmly as the others came in and smiled at seeing Riley up.

She hugged them all tightly. She kissed Finn's soft blonde tufts as Lily, Kathy, Matt and Lucy ran to them and Riley hugged them tightly.

"Mama, I'm sorry for getting you shot," Lily said, cuddling her and Daryl as did the others. Riley stroked her soft blonde curls, telling her it wasn't her fault as Nathan watched quietly, feeling peaceful.

He was glad that Riley was ok. He was about to leave when Riley called out to him.

"Nate, meet your nephew," she said softly. Nate nodded shyly as he walked over and held his nephew.

God he was so small.

"Wow," he mumbles, looking at the baby boy, who was looking up at him curiously. "He looks exactly like you and Daryl." Riley smiles and lays her head on Daryl's shoulder as Nathan hands Finn back to Riley, who holds the baby in her arms. "You did something really good, sis."

"I know I did," she says quietly, grabbing Daryl's hand into her own. She smiles at him. "We both did."

Daryl smiles softly and kisses her on the lips, still thankful for the fact that she wasn't gone. He wouldn't know how he would live on if she wasn't around him now. It was nearly impossible.

"I'm gonna head back to bed. You get a good night's sleep, Riley." The woman smiles at him as he leaves.

"You all go back to sleep, okay? Mama's alive and well. You need your sleep anyway." Lily cuddles closer into Riley for a moment before jumping off the bed and holding Kathy's hand as the two went back to their room they shared. Matt and Lucy hugged Riley, being the eldest, and ran off to their respective rooms, Lucy closing the door behind her.

"I don't know what I would've done if ya were gone, Riley," he murmurs into her hair. She smiles up at him.

"You would have been fine. You don't need me to stay alive, Daryl. You're strong."

"But I do need ya. I love ya Riley," Daryl said softly as he buried his face into her blonde hair. She smiled as she leaned into him and kissed him lovingly. The two held each other tightly, promising to never let go of each other.

Riley closed her eyes as she started drifting off to sleep.

* * *

James Brooks had woken up to see that he was tied up and in a cold basement. He looked around cautiously as he heard someone walking down the stairs and felt his blood run cold at the familiar scars on the man's face. He knew right there and then that he was going to die in this place.

"Good to see you're awake, James," Chibs said as he looked at him coldly.

James swallowed in fear as he looked at is half-brother. They had never been close, and James had hated the fact that his father had slept with another woman before meeting his mother. It was now worse because he was Riley's father and the one Ava had loved and not him. He felt bitter thinking about that bitch and her betrayal. He had loved her and she fucking slept with his own brother, his fucking criminal brother who had been married.

"Fuck you, Fillip," he spat spitefully. Chibs looked at him coldly, not letting his words hurt him. He studied his brother intently in the dim light. James had a dark brown beard and there were faded scars from his drug use.

"No, fuck you James," Chibs said coldly.

"You took Ava away from me. I loved her and you stole her from me! AND YOU FUCKIN' MADE ME RAISE A KID THAT AIN'T EVEN MINE!" He yelled furiously and Chibs looked at him coldly.

"I loved her unlike you. I didn't fuckin' hit her or beat her!" Chibs snarled dangerously.

James looked afraid.

"If I had the option, I would have married Ava, I would have raised Riley as my own, and I would have been with both of them, but because of you I couldn't do that. I thought that maybe, just maybe, you could make Riley happy, even without her knowing who her real father was, but I was wrong. So wrong. And I'm gonna avenge this. Right now."

"What the hell are you gonna do, huh?" James snarls at him. "Beat me? Kill me? You'll be just as bad as I was! I beat her because she wasn't mine, and she deserved everything that happened to her, from going into the asylum to being hurt before. I didn't meant to shoot her. I wanted to shoot her kids, make her go through the pain I went through."

"I ain't gonna beat ya," Chibs says hatefully. "But ya are gonna die. You don't deserve to live on in this world after everything that you've done, and I intend to end this. But you're gonna tell me one thing first. Are people from the asylum still alive?"

"I'm not telling you nothing!" James yells at him. Chibs sinks his knife swiftly into the man's leg and James cries out.

"You're gonna tell me, or this is going to me much more painful."

"Yes!" He hisses out. Chibs rips his knife out and lifts the man up by the collar, dragging him outside and to the walkers that were congregated outside the safe zone's walls. James begins to struggle. "No! No anything but that!"

"Sorry brother. You brought this on yourself."

James screamed as Chibs shoved him forward towards the walkers and watched from a safe distance as the walkers swarmed around James. He tried to fight them off but to no avail. Soon his screams died away as the walkers feasted on his corpse like a buffet meal. He took them down before looking at James's half eaten corpse and stabbed him in the head before walking away as he caught sight of Moira who was sitting outside one porch of her home.

She gave him a soft smile as he walked over and saw she had a box of cookies and a cup of fresh coffee.

"Here, you like you need a coffee," she said softly and handed it to him. He nodded in thanks and drank it, the drink warming up his bones.

"Thank you," he said, taking the coffee and drinking it as he saw Quinn playing outside with Andy, one of the dogs they had found. Tig had taken it upon himself to rescue every abandoned dog and cat in North America.

Tig Trager, Sargent at Arms of the SAMCRO and a scary motherfucker rescuing animals.

Good Lord.

"How are you settling in?" He asked looking at her curiously. Her red hair was down and she was in a pair of faded blue jeans, a checked shirt and brown cowboy boots.

"I'm doing alright. It's nice seeing Quinn settling in and naming friends with the children. It was hard for him as a little boy," Moira said quietly as she thought of the struggles her son had faced as a little boy.

"He's a good lad. My daughters, they say he loves drawing and helping the younger kids," Chibs told her softly.

Moira smiled then. Quinn loved going to school but not if Kellan was in a foul mood. It saddened Moira that her son was hated by his own father, a man she had once loved.

She shook her head as she looked at Chibs, who was looking deep in thought but had a smile on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She asks softly. He chuckles at the old phrase.

"Nothing, just thinkin' about Riley. Girls been through a lot in the past couple of years. Hell, the past couple of days have been hard on her. I feel terrible for her. But I know she's well protected." Moira smiles softly, looking at the Dixon household from her house.

"Yeah, I can tell Daryl loves her a lot. Those kids love her too. She's so beautiful too, obviously takes after her father and mother," she chuckles. Chibs rubs the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Thanks," he chuckles shakily. "But I think she takes it more after her mother. I'm nothing compared to how pretty she was." Moira chuckles.

"You're plenty handsome, Chibs. You don't give yourself credit enough." She could feel her own cheeks lighting up at the comment, so she changes the subject. "So how are we going to stop this from happening again?" He sighs.

"I honestly don't know. Those people just won't stop, but we're not going to let them do this again. Not in a million years."

"I agree. What they did was horrific," Moira said, thinking of the horrific injuries the asylum group had suffered as well as mentally. She couldn't imagine how it must feel knowing you weren't insane but everyone thought you were crazy or just dangerous.

* * *

They both got up as they saw Riley with Finn and Daryl going. They joined them as they went to the meeting that Clay was holding as they all started walking towards the town meeting hall.

Chairs were placed as everyone sat down and Riley rocked Finn gently as he cuddled her. Remy and Beth sat down next to her and Daryl as the meeting started.

Everyone talked about supplies and they were doing well. They had built three greenhouses and had grown cabbage, sweet corn and peas. They listened.

"Now, we know that some of the Briarcliff group survived, so if you see any of them, tell someone," Clay ordered.

"James told me they did get out," Chibs says from his spot in the room. "Don't know where the fuck they went though. Wouldn't give me that information." Clay sighs.

"Okay then. We need to keep guard on this area, which means more shifts and more people to help. There is risk involved, but if you can handle it we would want you."

One by one the men and women volunteer for guard watch, and Riley had to sit back and sigh. She wouldn't be allowed to go on guard watch even if she tried.

Chibs wouldn't allow it. Neither would Daryl. And then there were the kids. There was always an obstacle in between her and really helping people.

Well, whether she got someone to take care of the kids or not, she needed to help with something again. She wasn't going to be useless anymore.

* * *

The next day was bright and early, and before Riley could even think about getting out of her bed to get a cup of coffee, Daryl came into the room with two mugs of it.

"I know ya feel like ya ain't helpin' out but ya are," Daryl told her as he handed her a cup of coffee. Riley smiled in thanks and understanding as she drank the coffee easily. The kids ran into the room, looking excited.

They sat around the bed cuddling together and Riley stroked their hair softly, her heart swelling with love for her children. Some of them might not be hers by blood but were by bond. Daryl placed a tray filled up with food. It was pancakes, waffles and bacon on the plates as the family ate happily and Pirate and Lacey curled on the carpet.

Riley breastfed Finn who was fussing and settled as soon as his momma was holding him. Daryl watched the scene with a soft smile as he looked at his wife and son who were curled into the kids and dogs.

"Beth's comin' round. She's nervous about her due date," Daryl told her softly. Riley nodded in understanding. She was close to Beth, and hoped she would be alright along with the baby.

She squeezed his hand tightly.

"What's happening today then?" She asked Daryl as she wiped Finn's sticky lips from having maple syrup and took him to the bathroom so she could change his diaper. He giggled.

"I'm goin' out scoutin' Briarcliff with Remy, Tate, Rick and Chibs. Tig will be goin' and so will Happy and Kyle," he said quietly and Riley remembered that Carol had died.

"How are you coping about Carol?" She asked gently. Daryl sighed sadly.

"I ain't sure to be honest, sweetheart." She grasps his hand in hers and he sighs once more. "I mean…I don't know how to feel about it. I'm still choked she's gone, and that she gave herself up to save ya, but after everythin' she did to try and get ya killed…I don't know."

"She was your friend. I understand if you're sad about it." He shakes his head, running his hand through his shaggy hair for a moment.

"I'm just…" He takes a deep breath. "I'll need some time. I'll get over it. I'm just happy yer still alive and so are the kids." She smiles and leans up, pecking his lips as Finn giggled in her arms. Riley smiles and pulls back, looking at her son.

"I still can't believe he's real," she whispers, looking at Finn lovingly. "We made him. God, I can't believe it." Daryl chuckles and wraps an arm around her waist, kissing her hair tenderly.

A sudden bump in the other room alerted them, followed by crying. Riley sighs as she walks into the room and sees Lily crying on the ground, cradling her knee.

"What happened?" She asks the other kids.

"Lily was running around and she tripped on the carpet," Lucy explained. Riley sighs and places Finn on the bed, where he happily laid there.

She grabbed a bandage and saw that Lily's left knee wasn't too badly grazed but only a slight scratch. She started bathing it gently as Lily sniffled and held her hand. She bathed the cut, and luckily it wasn't deep.

"There you go sweetie. All better," Riley said softly as she kissed Lily's forehead and the little girl smiled at her happily as she and the others played. Beth knocked and Riley let her inside the living room.

* * *

Beth's stomach was large and swollen. Remy gently helped her sit down as Adam cuddled them both before playing with Matt while the girls drew. Riley gave Beth a cup of lemon tea that she drank.

"How are you doing, Beth honey?" Riley asked softly as they watched the kids play. Remy and Daryl were talking in the kitchen as Finn crawled over to his Aunt Beth.

"I'm ok. The baby kicked and Remy started calling it peanut," Beth said smiling as she rubbed her bump gently and felt the baby kick soft against her hands. Riley watched smiling.

"Got any name ideas?" Riley asked curiously and Beth smiled happily. Adam giggled as Patch licked him.

"Shiloh Hershel Comeaux, after Remy's grandfather and after my daddy," she said softly and Riley smiled.

"Those are nice names," she told her. Beth smiled as Daryl and Remy came over.

"Were goin' now, sweetheart," Daryl said softly. Riley sighs and stands up from the couch, walking over and grabbing his hand tightly. She leans up and kisses his lips tenderly.

"You stay safe," she says quietly. He brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear and smiles.

"I'm gonna be fine. We're all gonna be." Remy nods, holding Beth close to him and kissing her forehead softly.

"They're gonna be waiting for us," Remy says quietly. Daryl nods and let's go of Riley, heading out the door with Remy and to the front. Beth and Riley watch them get into the truck with the other men and leave, and Riley clutches onto a giggling Finn, Lily at her feet.

"Is this what it feels like when women send their husbands off to work?" She asks quietly. Beth chuckles sadly.

"I think so," she mutters. "They're gonna be fine. They always are."

"I know they will," Riley said softly and led Beth back inside.


	32. Unquiet Spirits

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 32

* * *

Driving to Briarcliff was silent. Daryl rode the motorcycle, and couldn't help but feel a sense of freedom as Remy rode beside him. They drove on the road towards Briarcliff.

He couldn't help but pray that the doctors and Dr. Harper were dead, that they could be done with them. They reached the ruined hospital and saw a few walkers swarming the place, feasting on bodies as they stopped driving.

They cautiously got out as Remy saw the bodies of the people who had tortured them. They ventured into the hospital and Remy saw the room where he and the others would be put in. He saw the spirit of a young man.

"Put us at peace. We cannot move on until you find our remains and give us proper burials," the man told him quietly. Remy noticed then he looked familiar as it dawned on him who the man was.

"Kit?" He asked shocked as he looked at the man who had been a patient at the asylum and also wrongly accused of the Bloody Face Killings.

This was Kit Walker.

"It's me, and you need to put us at rest. We can't move on, Remy," Kit said quietly. Remy nods and smiles sadly at the man.

"We'll do it. Don't you worry?" Kit smiles and nods, disappearing into the air. He looks back at the group. "We need to find the bodies of the patients here and bury them. They're not gonna be at rest until we do." Everyone nods, but they still proceed cautiously into the hospital.

They slowly walk inside and smell the dead decaying bodies, one by one stabbing them in the head so that they would stop their struggle. Remy recognizes the patients from the doctors. The doctors they burned. The patients they all took charge of making graves.

At the end of the day, twenty in total.

It was a slow and gruelling process, burying them and then looking around and making sure the people were gone. By now, it looked like most of them were gone, and the place was completely abandoned. At one point, Daryl made his way back to Riley's old room, and looked around.

It looked so foreign now. It was like it never happened, but at the same time it did. This was where it all started. When he had spotted her singing near her bed.

There were still pictures of her up on the walls from when she wasn't at the asylum, before she was taken in. Books were there, and even some baby stuff they had left behind when they had Lily, and her little self. Now she was bigger, and they had Finn. And three other kids.

"God," he chuckles under his breath. He never thought he would ever be living this. He walks in and thinking quickly, he grabs the pictures off the walls and the books, the baby stuff, clothes, anything she forgot when they left quickly, and placed it in his bag.

He walked through the rest of the hospital until he saw the back of the place, everyone buried, and everyone quiet. He places his hands in his pockets and walks over to Remy, who was looking at the hospital in slight memory.

"You know, as much as I hated this place, it was where my life began," he says to Daryl quietly. For a moment he couldn't think of what he was trying to say, but he realized he was talking about Beth and Adam, and he nods in understanding, knowing how he felt.

"We should head back. The place looks clear enough, and I think we'll be able to get back without any problems. I heard the women are working on some sort of surprise when we come back," Chibs chuckles lightly, turning back to the truck.

"That can only end badly," Tig adds on.

* * *

When they got back to the zone, they were indeed there for a surprise, and a very bright and merry one at that. They were let in, and as soon as they walked in, there were Christmas lights everywhere, hanging from the buildings and the trees. Someone was playing Christmas music in the distance but it echoed throughout the zone.

Everyone was drinking hot chocolate and laughing as they saw the men roll in. They all welcomed them back, and Beth came over with a mug of hot chocolate and gave it to Remy. He smiled and took it happily. Daryl got off his bike as Pepper and Lacey rushed over and ran around him.

He chuckles as he pats them on the head, looking for Riley, but she was nowhere to be seen. Lily and the kids, on the other hand, ran over and hugged him tightly. Daryl chuckles and lifts Lily into his arms.

"Daddy!" She says happily, wrapping her arms around his neck. He noticed they were all more dressed up than usual, better than the regular clothes they had. Even Lily had her blonde hair in pigtails and a little red dress. She looked like she was going to a party.

"What's goin' on?" Daryl asks as he looks around. Beth smiles as she held Remy.

"We thought we could have our own little Christmas here, so we made it up like that while you guys were away. Took us the whole day, but I think it was worth it. We're thinking of this as Christmas Eve."

"Will Santa be coming tomorrow?" One of the little kids asks.

"We can arrange that to happen," Chibs says, chuckling as he looks at all the lights. The kids smile and cheer and as they go back to drinking hot chocolate. Daryl walks over to Beth and looks around.

"Ya got any clue where Riley is?" He asks quietly. Beth smiles and nods towards their house.

"She's in your house. She's got something she wants to show you, I think." Daryl looks at her confused for a second before going to leave, but Beth stops him. "I'll take Lily and the kids. You just go by yourself."

Lily happily goes into Beth's arms as Daryl looks at her, this time suspicious, but he continues onto the house. Beth smirks as the kids run off to play in the snow with the others. Lily plays with her hair.

"Why did you ask him to leave the kids?" Remy asks her. She chuckles and leans up to his ear to whispers.

"Because I know when he finds out what she has in there, it's gonna end with them on a bed." Remy laughs, shaking his head.

* * *

When he gets to his house, he sees that Riley had put on Christmas lights outside, illuminating the lawn and the house from the porch. Looking at the door, which had a wreath on it, he could see it was slightly dark inside, with only some lights from something on the inside keeping it bright.

He opens the door slowly and steps inside, and when he sees the living room, he nearly drops his crossbow right there.

There was a Christmas tree right in the corner.

All dressed up and decorated, with decorations they had made or found. There were lights that lit up the dark room, multicolour lights that were so bright, and there was one, singular present underneath the branches, laying on the comforted floor that came with the tree.

He walks over and picks it up, and he laughs quietly when he sees what it says on the tag.

_To: Daryl_

_From: Santa_

"Daryl?" He hears from the doorway. He spins around, and that was when he felt his weapon drop to the ground, and nearly the gift as well.

Riley leaned against the doorframe, rubbing her arm shyly, but with a soft smile on her face. She had on a dress that reached her mid-thigh that showed off her long legs, a dark red, velvet dress that fit her form perfectly. Her hair was down, letting the long, blonde locks fall to nearly the middle of her back. It really had grown long.

"I thought maybe it was a bit much," she says, chuckling to herself and walk forwards. He was still frozen to his spot, looking at her. "But the girls wanted to have Christmas, and I went along with it. I remember you telling me that Santa never visited you when you were younger, so I called him up and made some exceptions."

She grabs the box that was in his hands and smiles at it.

"Now, Santa officially comes tomorrow morning, after all the toys he's been collecting and wrapping, but I made him come tonight just for this, with a little bit of persuasion. Open it," she says softly, handing him the gift.

He takes it wordlessly as she brings him to the couch, sitting him down. He was still in shock over Riley and the house, but this just topped the fucking cake.

He opens the wrapping paper and finds a note attached to a box, taped right on. He takes it off and reads it carefully.

_Daryl,_

_Sorry for taking so long for this. I know you've been through a lot, and you deserve every single ounce of respect and love people give you. I know you've been waiting for a gift from me for a while. Merry Christmas, son._

_Santa._

He feels one corner of his mouth turn up in a half smile and he opens the box. Looking inside, he takes out what was in there and freezes in his spot, once again. It was his vest.

"I think Santa thought that needed a bit of a makeover, so he stitched it up and cleaned it. He thought you deserved it for everything you've done for us. I think that too."

He looks at the vest and then to her smiling face before dropping the piece of clothing into the box and pulling her onto his lap. She giggles as he silences her with his mouth, connecting his lips to hers in a passionate and needy kiss. She moans as his hands instantly travel under her dress and to her panties.

"God, I fuckin' love ya," he growls into her mouth, pulling her closer to him. She wraps her arms around his neck as he pulls back and looks at her body and then at her face, which was red from blushing so brightly. "Yer so fuckin' beautiful," he whispers lovingly, kissing her again, this time slower.

She smiles against his lips and removes his jacket and his shirt quickly, running her hands down his chest before she pulls back. "Merry Christmas, Daryl," she says quietly. He smiles back.

"Merry Christmas, Riley," he says quietly, running his hands through her long, blonde hair. "Ya did all this?" She shrugs.

"Beth helped a bit with the tree, but everything else…yeah," she chuckles. He rolls his eyes and kisses her again.

"Yer crazy for doin' this," he murmurs.

"You deserve it," she whispers, feeling one of her hands trail down to his growing erection. He cups his member through his pants and he groans shakily into her mouth. "You deserve this too," she exhales breathlessly as their kissing increased. "Take me to the bedroom. Now."

"With fuckin' pleasure," Daryl growled huskily as he picked her up easily and Riley wrapped her long legs around him. He carried her upstairs to their bedroom and kicked the door open. He was growling like a feral wolf in heat as he threw Riley onto the bed and saw the bed sheets were dark red that matched her dress. He growled and slid his hands under the top of her gown as she arched into him and he slowly pulled down the gown.

Daryl almost took her right there and then when he saw her wearing only a red lace bra that was beautiful against her pale ivory skin. He pushed her against the soft bed sheets and started trailing kisses along her neck and chest. Riley unbuckled his belt and cupped his very hard cock in her hands as he growled against her lips and kissed along her breasts before rolling and pinching her left nipple while taking her right breast into his hot mouth.

Riley gasped in pleasure as Daryl started rubbing her dripping wet core through her panties, which were soaked with her arousal for him. He started rubbing her with his knuckles, causing Riley to whimper.

"Daryl...please," Riley groaned, arching into him as he cupped her wet sex and started kissing down lower on her body. She watched and Daryl smiled as he leaned against her flat stomach and kissed the c - section scar she had when giving birth to Finn.

"Please what Riley? Ya want me to fuck ya with my tongue? To fuck yer with my fingers until ya cum?" Daryl growled roughly as he pulled down her panties and looked at her nude body in the candlelight.

"Yes!" Riley cried, her body aching for him as she watched him unbuckle his jeans and pull off his boxers and then his shoes and socks as he leaned over her.

"Spread yer legs wide for me, sweetheart," Daryl instructed huskily and Riley nodded as she spread her legs for him.

Daryl didn't waste any time. He buried his right middle finger into her throbbing wet core, slowly circling her throbbing wet, nub as Riley writhed under him. He pressed his lips to hers.

"Daryl, more!"

Riley rolled on top of him and sat upright, before sliding herself down onto him. "Less talking, more of this," she panted as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Ya asked for it," Daryl said smirking as he thrusted into her. She moaned heavily in pleasure as she grabbed his right hand and guided him into her wet core.

"Touch me."

"Where do ya want me to touch ya?" Daryl asked mischievously as he picked up his pace as he rolled them over so he could be on top. The sound of skin meeting skin filled the air, as his hips thrust into her.

"Oh baby, you know where," she whispered as she guided his hand to her clit and bit down on her lip.

Daryl began to rub slowly with his thumb. "Like that, hmm?"

"Yes like that," she said, rocking her hips against his hand as he quickened his pace. She cried out when she felt him lightly scrap against her nub.

"Fuck ya so tight," he groaned.

"Only for you Daryl, only for you."

"Better be only for me," Daryl said growling as he lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, needing to be even deeper inside her. He leaned down and kissed her hard as she moaned into his mouth when she felt him hit all the right spots inside her.

"God, I wanna stay like this forever," she panted, running a hand through his sweaty hair.

"I want to as well, cum me baby, cum hard for me," he rasped and rubbed his fingers hard against her swollen nub as she screamed his name.

She came apart in his arms, her hand gripping intertwining with his tightly. She laid her forehead on his tenderly as he finished off with a few thrusts, releasing his seed deep inside her.

He lets out a shaky breath and kisses her slowly, running his hands on her smooth body yet scarred body.

"God I fuckin' love ya," he murmurs, kissing her slowly. She smiles and wraps her arm around his neck.

"I love you too," she whispers to him. "I always will." He looks near the hallway where the lights reflected off the white walls.

"I can't believe ya did all that. The present and all."

"Well I put up the Christmas tree, Santa gave you the gift," she says seriously. He looks at her with a raised eyebrow, but she just keeps a happy smile on her face.

Staring at her made him smile, and he chuckles, shaking his head and pinning her back down to the bed.

"Yeah, Santa gave it to me," he murmurs as he kisses her softly. She giggles and wraps her arms around his neck, succumbing to another round of pleasure.

* * *

When morning came, the two adults were woken up by four sets of feet jumping on the bed, their faces alight. Both woke up at the same time, but Daryl looked at the kids curiously.

"The heck are ya doin'?" He asks groggily.

"Santa came last night! We need to go open presents!"

Daryl shared a smile with Riley as they both went downstairs and saw presents wrapped up under the large Christmas tree. They grabbed the presents and started unwrapping them as Riley and Daryl watched smiling. Riley fed Finn, who cooed happily, while Pirate and Lacey ran beside them.

Lily happily grabbed a present and started unwrapping it as Daryl put on the fire. She laughed happily as she saw a patchwork doll and cuddled it tightly. Riley had made it for her.

The kids all stared at their presents in delight as Matt opened his and was greeted with a miniature crossbow that Daryl had gotten him. There were books for all of them as Daryl and Riley knew how much the kids loved reading.

From Beth and Remy, there were plenty of presents for all of them and Riley and Daryl returned the favour.

From Beth there was a photo of her and Riley at the bar and another one of their kids and them.

This was her best Christmas in ten years.

Daryl felt a lump of emotion as he opened his presents and saw a large photo album of them all. Some of them were of him and Merle as kids and Rosie.

Riley felt her eyes burn as she looked at the photo of her and her dad when she was a baby.

There was a letter too.

_'To my brave daughter._

_I know I haven't been the father I should have been to you, lass, and I'm so sorry. You've made me very proud of you and I love you to bits Riley._

_You remind me a lot of your ma and how she would have acted, but I know she would have loved her grandchildren and Daryl._

_You're a tough little lass._

_Love Dad.'_

Riley held the letter tightly as she looked at the photo of her and Chibs. He looked younger but he was smiling as he held her in his arms in the NICU ward.

There was another photo of him and Ava, and the last one was of her and Kerrianne and Fiona.

Riley felt Daryl and the kids cuddle her, knowing this was very emotional for her.

When she had been at the asylum, Sister Jude had confiscated her photos, stating that she was trying to rebuild her life and didn't need to be held back by the past.

She stroked the one of her, Nathan and her mother lovingly, feeling tears of comfort swim down her cheeks.

"Don't cry momma," Matt said cuddling her as did Kathy, Lucy, Lily and Finn who cooed. Lacey and Pirate snuggled into her.

"They're happy tears, sweetheart," she chuckles, shaking her head at the photo album. She couldn't believe that she was this lucky, to be surrounded by all these people she loved so much.

Daryl looks at the kids and nods towards the near the other side of the room.

"How about ya go and play with her toys for a bit? I got somethin' I wanna give yer mama." The kids nod and jump off the couch, grabbing some of their toys.

Riley looks at him curiously, a small smile on her face.

"What on earth do you have for me?" She chuckles. He gets up and grabs his bag from the day before, sitting back down on the couch and handing it to her.

"I found this stuff yesterday when we went to the asylum. Thought ya might like it," he says softly. She looks in the bag eagerly as she looks at the photos and the clothes that had been in the asylum room.

There was baby stuff for Finn that they could use, and plenty of books to stock the shelves. She sighs happily as she sees _'The Great Gatsby.'  
_  
That had been the book that started it all.

"Thank you, Daryl," she whispers to him happily, kissing him slowly. He smiles slightly against her lips and wraps an arm around her waist.

"No problem, baby," he says to her quietly. She chuckles and looks at the photos, the good ones that she put in the photo album. It was amazing, and she was fine with that.

She was absolutely fine with that.

Snow was still on the ground outside, and a few flurries would sprinkle here and there.

She was truly having possibly the best Christmas ever.

She laughed as she saw the kids playing and saw the girls playing with their Frozen dolls. Daryl and her had even gotten costumes for them. They were watching them play peacefully when the door was slammed open and they saw a pale looking Remy. He was breathing heavily.

"Beth's in labour!" He said quickly and left in a hurry as he ran back to the house.

"Yeah, it's fuckin' Christmas alright," Daryl said chuckling as they hurried to Remy and Beth's house. The kids were excited about meeting Uncle Remy and Aunt Beth's baby.

* * *

Beth was panting heavily as Riley, Tara, Maggie and Gemma were all at her side along with Violet and Zoe. She had started getting labour contractions while opening presents, and then in the shower her water had broken.

Now she was in the hospital maternity ward with her family at her side. Remy was holding her hand tightly as she groaned in pain. Tara checked her again as did Margaret.

"Alright, Beth. On the next contraction, you can push," Tara said encouragingly and Beth nodded as she started to push again. Remy kissed her forehead lovingly.

"You can do this, sweetheart," he said encouragingly. Beth nodded as she pushed and two loud cries were heard as Tara and Margaret were holding two babies, one with dark wavy tufts and the other had blonde.

Twins.

"Holy shit," Remy muttered shocked as the blonde one giggled, but he noticed the brown haired baby wasn't breathing. Dread washed over him as Beth gripped his hand tightly.

"Why isn't he crying?!" Beth asked fearfully. Tara began to breathe into the little one's mouth, determined not to allow a child to die. The baby coughed and a loud healthy wail echoed around the room.

The baby was alive.

"Meet your two little boys, daddy and mommy," Tara said smiling as she checked over the two babies. They both looked healthy as Remy and Beth took them in their arms as the others congratulated them.

Riley looked at the two little boys and smiles at Beth, squeezing her hand comfortably.

"Damn…twins," she mutters, chuckling at Beth. "Sure you're gonna be able to handle that?" Beth chuckles and holds the one with the brown hair closer to her, looking down at his grey eyes, just like his father.

"I'll be fine. They're both so beautiful," she says quietly. Riley sits on the edge of the bed and looks at the blonde one in Remy's arms. He was smiling down at him. Riley chuckles and remembers how Finn was born. She wondered if she would ever actually be able to have kids naturally.

She was happy with her life now, but she couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't think I could ever handle twins," she says quietly. "I think having one baby is fine enough for me." Beth smiles.

"I thought so too, but right now….I couldn't be more grateful." Riley smiles as Remy sits on the bed next to her, looking at the brown haired one. "This really is the best Christmas ever," Beth chuckles. "No matter how cheesy that sounds."

Riley laughs, nodding her head. She thought that too.

"What are you gonna name them?" Tara asks.

"This one is Shawn Kyle Comeaux," Beth said smiling down at the blonde haired baby that was happily snuggled into her. Adam joined them and cuddled his mom and dad as the others watched, smiling.

"And this one is Shiloh Daryl Tate Comeaux," Remy said, smiling down at his son who was cooing softly. He played with his leather jacket happily as the rest of them smiled.

"Well done Bethie," Maggie said, hugging her sister tightly and then hugged Remy. Hershel was cuddling Murphy happily.

* * *

Riley thought about it then as she looked at Remy and Beth who were cuddling their three sons lovingly. She thought about giving Finn, Kathy, Lucy, Lily and Matt another sibling.

She did want another baby, but she understood why Daryl wanted her to take it easy though.

She was stubborn in some ways.

She rocked Finn as he cooed at her and smiled at Beth warmly. She imagined a little boy with Daryl's hair and eyes.

A perfect image of Daryl.

She loved all her kids the same, more than she ever thought she would, but just the image of a mini Daryl running around with a little crossbow made her heart swell and made her laugh.

Daryl raises an eyebrow at her.

"What ya laughin' at?" He chuckles. She looks at him with a slight smile on her face, shaking her head.

"Nothing," she giggles, shaking her head again. "It's nothing. Just thinking."

"Sometimes that's a bad thing ta do," he chuckles. She scoffs and slaps his shoulder playfully, rolling her eyes.

"Hey, thinkin' made Santa come, to shut it," she says, trying to be serious, but a smile slipped onto her face.

She couldn't keep it off her face at all.


	33. Animal Inside

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

**So sorry for the delay, family drama.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 33

* * *

"Ya want another baby?" Daryl asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around her. They watched the others fuss over Beth and the twins as they all smiled at the newborn babies.

"I would. I love being a mommy so much," Riley said smiling as she felt his hands rub her flat stomach. Beth started falling asleep and Riley hugged her friend tightly as Beth smiled up at her and they said goodbye before leaving.

Riley smiled as she saw Maggie, Murphy, Hershel, Connor and Trinity join Remy and Beth as Adam slept soundly beside his mom while the twins snored in their crib.

She smiled when she saw Kerrianne and the two hugged tightly. Happy and Daryl talked as they saw Chibs and Moira come into their house with Quinn.

Riley was in the kitchen with Kerrianne and Moira cooking the void as Daryl started fantasizing about Riley. Kissing her under the fireplace as he dreamed of taking her in the kitchen.

Fuck.

Daryl shook his head as he saw Chibs smile at his presents. They were photos of the kids and one of Riley and Kerrianne.

Daryl knew Riley wanted another baby, and he'd love to give her another one. He watched her talk to Chibs and the two hugged tightly to each other as did Kerrianne.

He knew Chibs felt like he had let Kerrianne and Riley down for not always being there for them as they grew up. But he was there now, and that was what mattered.

* * *

An hour later, everyone was feeling full up with eating Christmas dinner and dessert.

They were all staying the night and right now Daryl planned on giving his wife the best Christmas night in her life.

Right now, she was in the shower and Daryl went into their bedroom as he started undressing so he was only in his jeans. He looked at Riley through the glass and saw her washing herself.

His chest rumbled as he saw her touching herself and playing with her pussy. He growled hungrily as he opened the bathroom door and pulled the shower curtain away.

"I wanna watch," he growled roughly. She seemed surprised by the sudden intrusion, but she didn't stop rubbing her pussy, slowly and torturously so he could watch.

Her breathing increased and became heavier as she started to rub her clit underneath the water, nice and slowly as his eyes narrowed at her slow torture of herself.

She adjusted her hand and slipped two of her fingers into her dripping cunt, rubbing her walls on the inside quicker, faster, and uses her thumb to rub her clit, harder. Her eyes were clouded with lust, hooded, and connected onto his, not looking at the growing erection that was in his jeans.

His hand was gripping onto the curtain tightly, so tight that his knuckles were turning white. He wanted to see her do this more, to see her pleasure herself, but he knew that if she made one sound he was gonna lose himself.

She bites her lip as she feels herself starting to tense up slightly as her fingers continue its devilish work on her pussy, and when she flicks her thumb over her clit one more time, she lets out a long and low moan, closing her eyes in pleasure for a quick second.

And that was when he lost it.

He gently placed his hands on her hips and backed her up against the shower wall. He leaned forward so that he could kiss her gently. "I wanna fuck ya," he whispered huskily into her ear, his breath making her shiver. "Will ya let me do that?"

Riley moaned in response, feeling herself get wet at the thought. "Mm-hmm," she said as she kissed him back, her hands running through his wet hair. "I want you to fuck me hard, Daryl," she breathed as Daryl nipped at her collarbone, and she lost all of her focus. "Hard and fast." She heard Daryl groan and assumed that was meant to be a yes. She lifted one of her legs and hitched it around his waist, trying to pull him closer.

"Better?" He asked, and she nodded in approval. He wrapped his arms around her over her flat toned stomach as he sucked at the pulse point on her neck, while the water continued to rain down over the two of them. He slid his length into her, going slow to give her time to adjust. He added more and more, slowly sinking into her inch by inch, until she felt as if she could take no more, and groaned as she pushed back against him, feeling his cock throb inside her. "Ya ready?" Riley moaned loudly. She was more than ready; her body was shivering in anticipation, her mind silently begging him to take her hard.

Daryl growled and pulled back almost completely out of her, only to slam back inside, the pleasure sharp enough to make her cry out. He went wild, picking up an animalistic pace in no time, his strokes fast and hard, his hands pinning her down, holding her still while he pounded into her against the shower wall.

She leaned her head back against his shoulder and could see his hair was sticking to his forehead with the sweat, and reached up to settle her hand into his hair, pulling his head down and licking over his damp skin, moaning when his mouth claimed hers in a passionate kiss. "More Daryl, more please," she whimpered, her breathing unstable, and coming out in short bursts as he thrust into her harder. He didn't want to hurt her, but fuck, she seemed to be enjoying this just as much as he was.

He moved his hands away from her stomach and began to rub her clit harshly, making her gasp, and her head hung forward as she bit down hard on her lip, trying not to scream out.

"Yeah, ya like me fuckin' ya from behind. Dirty lili bitch, I'm gonna fuck ya all night and touch yer," Daryl growled gripping onto her slender hips as he continued to pound into her harshly.

"Should go to a sex store," Riley moaned as Daryl cupped her right breast.

Daryl groaned at the thought of pleasuring Riley with a vibrator. The thought made him rock hard. He continued to pound into her heavily, his chest heaving as he rubbed her clit.

Seeing her like this, whimpering and squirming under his grasp, all because of him, all because of what he was doing to her, made him feel so much fucking pride in himself, knowing that he was the person that was giving her this pleasure, making her feel like a different person.

"Ah fuck, D-Daryl," she stutters shakily. He feels her walls beginning to tighten around him, but he wasn't about to give her that yet. He had more planned then just a quick fuck. That had been what had been happening lately, but this, for some reason, he wanted to make special.

He really wanted to show her how much he cared, and how much he loved her, and it wasn't gonna be over and done with like this.

"Now don't ya go cumin' on me yet, sweetheart," he growls into her ear dominantly. "Ya can't do that, not till I say so." She grits her teeth and shuts her eyes, trying to calm herself as much as she could.

"Why not?" She asks, her voice wobbly and unsteady. She was just about ready to let go, but he says she couldn't? The heck was up with that?

"Ain't gonna question it," he says to her huskily, kissing down her neck as he slowed down his thrusts, making them purposely slow to drive her crazy. "I'm gonna do some more, and ya ain't gonna cum until I say so. Ya don't talk or touch me, just let me, or else I'm gonna stop."

"Dar-"

"I said no talkin'," he chides her, biting down on her collarbone. She bites her lip to prevent the loud moan that was dying to escape. "We gonna stop this 'cause yer gonna be a bad girl?"

_'Sweet fucking Christ, really Daryl?'_ She moans inwardly. Where did this animal come from? She looks at him, shaking her head simply. He smirks and kisses her slowly, and she had to mentally tell herself not to groan. _'Fuck this is gonna be hard.'_

Almost casually, he grabbed her turgid nipples and pulled them up. She inhaled sharply through her teeth and glanced up. His eyes captivated her. Staring at her face, they were dark with desire, hard with want, a want that mirrored her own. He twisted the nubs hard, distending them, almost as if he wanted to rip them off of her breasts. The sharp pain was exquisite.

She whimpered as his hands left her breasts. The heat of the pain radiated through her body. She wanted more, needed to feel the power of his dominance. Her back straightened, her breasts thrust forward, her bruised nipples proudly standing in sharp contrast against her skin. Mauling her breasts, he brought her to her feet, making her stand on trembling legs so close to him but not quite touching. She began to breathe heavily. Without any preamble, he slipped in a finger into her apex. Her juices seeped. She rolled her hips against his hand, aching to feel him fully.

"So wet fer me, ain't ya darlin'?" She moaned in response, her hips thrusting harder against his hand, yearning for a release. "Don't ya dare cum. Not 'till I tell ya," he growled. She gripped his shoulder and bit her lower lip hard, almost drawing blood. She was so aroused. Her body was humming and his playing her like his own instrument did nothing for her control.

"Please," Riley whispered. She throbbed around his finger. He withdrew and cupped her face, her scent gracing his skin. He stared into her eyes before kissing her hard, possessing her, claiming her through his kiss. She knew that some other time he would conquer her with his lips, teasing and tempting and controlling her pleasure, bringing her to the peak over and over until she could no longer see or breathe, but not this time. This time she is his vessel, a tool for his pleasure. She almost came from that thought as her fingers dug into his shoulders, her sore breasts pressing against his chest.

They broke apart and she saw him swallow. They stood there in each other's arms, breathing hard. Suddenly, he picked her up, out of the shower and into the kitchen and pushed her onto the table, the implements digging into her back. As she settled more comfortable, he grabbed her jaw and shoved his hardness deep into her throat. She moaned at the intrusion, welcoming the possession. She arched her back to take him deeper, her tongue rubbing his shaft, feeling his silky hardness.

"Play with your tits," he growled. She didn't need any encouragement – her hands were already flying to her breasts before he even spoke. Her fingers twisted and pulled her nipples, tugging them hard. He groaned as he began to thrust himself deep into her throat. She gagged slightly, the walls echoing the sounds loudly. He slipped his finger into her, toying her clit. Her juices seeped out, covering his hand. She could see his smile as he thrust his fingers into her depth, hooking up, using her as leverage to bring himself even deeper into her mouth. Tears poured, her saliva boiled to cover him as he pummelled her holes, her sounds echoing in the bare, wooden room. He placed his other hand over her throat, trapping her, feeling the column expand as he pushed deep. She couldn't move even if she wanted to. Her hips began to grind against his fingers, her body desperate for release. She whimpered.

"Not yet," he murmured. She couldn't have pleaded with him even if she was able to. Her mouth was filled with him, his balls pressed against her nose. She at once tried to push him away and to swallow him whole. He continued to pound her throat, using them both for glorious pleasure. He thrust hard and paused. She could feel him growing thicker, stretching her lips as her tears flowed. He lightly squeezed her throat, feeling it expand with his hardness. "Mine," he rumbled. She groaned in agreement, her lips tight around him, barely able to breathe. He rubbed his thumb over her throbbing clit, his fingers pressing mercilessly at her deep spot. Her nails dug into his ass, trying to distract herself from his sweet torment.

"Cum fer me," he ordered quietly. She almost sobbed with relief. She was barely holding on. She arched her body, letting go of the ball of erotic tension that threatened to overtake her, groaning against him, muffling all sounds, her mouth full of his taste. Her orgasm spread through her like liquid fire, leaving her panting and craving more.

He pulled out of her mouth suddenly. She pouted at the loss of fullness. Helping her sit up, he raised her to her feet. She panted, staring him full in his face, her lips covered in his precum. He caught a drop rolling down her chin with his damp finger and fed it to her. She took it greedily, her lips tight, sucking his digit, tasting the intoxicating cocktail of their juices. He pushed down over her tongue, making her slightly gag for a brief moment, the sound loud in the kitchen

Daryl pulled her into him then, their skin slick with sweat from the sex as he looked at his lover. She looked happy and eager for more. He wanted to claim her as his. Riley was his. The feral side of him reminded him.

"I want yer to dress up. I wanna fuck ya, touch ya, see our baby inside of yer," Daryl growled roughly, causing Riley to moan at the gravelly sound of his voice.

She loved dressing up for him and oddly enough she had the perfect thing in mind.

"Good girl," he whispers to her huskily.

Daryl carried her to their bedroom, being careful not to be seen as they reached the bedroom and Riley pulled on a black lace nightgown before Daryl grabbed her.

He grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and pushed her to her knees. She could feel him settling behind her, his heat radiating. She shivered as she felt his fingers trace up her spine and settle around her neck, pushing her forward. She bent, her face to the floor, her ass high, her back arched, her nails trying to grip the smooth surface. He drew his hardness through her aching sex, covering the tip with her wetness, teasing her. She moaned, craving to feel him deep within her.

He grabbed her full hips and pushed himself into her moist depth with one fluid motion, buying himself to the hilt. She could feel his full balls nestled against her cunt. She rolled her hips, needing for him to pound her, to claim her, to possess her. With one hand on her hip, the other at the back of her neck, he began to thrust deep, the rhythm of their coupling hard and furious. He gripped her hard – she knew that in a few hours, new bruises would form, a temporary tattoo of his ownership. She shivered at the thought, adding to the tension that is threatening to take over. Thrills began to cover her body as she felt him move deep inside her. She squeezed his shaft, trapping him deep within her, knowing that the tightness would make him erupt.

He snaked his arm around her and began to rub her clit in response, the assault sweet. Her body tightened, the need for release overwhelming. She began to beg wordlessly, her voice hoarse. Her hips started to buck, trying to make him lose control, to bring out the depth of his complete self. His thrusting came harder, the jerks more unsteady as he was being pushed to his edge.

"Cum," he snarled out. With a loud groan, he pushed in her, his cock kissing her clit, flooding her and held there as her walls clamped down, milking his seed, needing every drop. They collapsed together, panting hard, his breath tickling her ear. After a long moment, he withdrew from her and rolled onto his back and opened his arms for her to come in. He held onto her tight, cradling her to his chest as the thundering of their hearts slowed. His hands lightly soothed her bruised skin, his lips pressed against her hair. Silence reigned as they basked in the glow.

Both were silent for a second, just thinking about what they had just done. _'That wasn't just regular sex'_ Riley thought inwardly. She looks up at him, prepared to ask, but he shakes his head.

"Before ya ask, I don't know what the hell came over me. 'M sorry if I hurt ya," he mumbles, rubbing his face embarrassingly. She raises her brow, looking at him like he had three heads.

"Are you kidding me?!" She whispers happily. "That was fucking amazing." His brow furrows at her admission.

"It…was?" He asks, unsure if she was being honest or not. She rolls her eyes and crawls out of his arms, settling herself on his lap and kissing him slowly. She runs her hands through his shaggy hair and smiles to herself when she hears him groan. When she pulls back, she runs her hands on his chest.

"Daryl, I don't know what sex animal you woke inside of me, but when you act like that, all possessive and shit, it makes me want you even more. I love it when you're rough with me, when you bite me and take me from behind. I've been dreaming about you fucking me on a table, about you being all feral on me. I love it. I love you."

"Ya don't mind that stuff?" He asks quietly. She shakes her head.

"I love the bruises you give me. I love any marks you give me. I like the pain and I like that roughness of you. I love all of you, and this is something that makes me love you and want you even more, baby."

"Then we'll do it more often, sweetheart," Daryl said, kissing her tenderly as he pulled her against his toned chest. They saw it snowing heavily outside as they heard Finn snore.

Riley smiled at hearing their son's soft snores. He had her hair but Daryl's features. She pulled on a dressing gown and checked on him. He wanted a night feed. Daryl watched them from under the bed, a smile on his face.

Riley hummed a lullaby to Finn as she breastfeed him.

_**"Golden slumbers kiss your eyes,  
Smiles await you when you rise.  
Sleep,  
Pretty baby,  
Do not cry,  
And I will sing a lullaby."**_

**_"Cares you know not,_**  
**_Therefore sleep,_**  
**_While over you a watch I'll keep."_**

**_"Sleep,_**  
**_Pretty darling,_**  
**_Do not cry,_**  
**_And I will sing a lullaby."_**

The boy stopped feeding and smiled up at his mother. Riley smiles down at him and sighs happily, holding him close to her chest.

"God I fuckin' love ya," Daryl says quietly, pulling her and Finn into him. Riley smiles and laughs lightly, laying her head on his shoulder. "Ya make parenthood sexy. That's hard ta do."

"Not that hard when I got a guy like you," she murmurs. He chuckles and kisses her forehead. "You ever want kids before all this?" He snorts.

"Wasn't even a thought in my head," he mutters. "Riley, I came from somewhere that made me afraid to even think about havin' kids."

"Well why not?" She asks softly. She feels him tense up slightly, so she runs her hands down his arms in a soothing way, laying Finn on the bed as he happily laid on his stomach.

"I...I was afraid," he says shakily. "I was afraid I was gonna fuck up as a parent and end up bein' like my old man. I didn't want to put another kid through what I did because of me."

She could tell this was hard for him to admit, and she smiles sadly, pecking his lips softly.

"You're nothing like him and never will be, Daryl. You're a great dad, and a loving man to me. I love you so much, and nothing could ever change that."

Daryl smiled then at her tenderly as Finn was placed back into his crib and they kissed him tenderly before going to sleep, holding each other tightly as they slept.

* * *

Remy with help from the others, had gotten everything ready for Beth and the twins to come home. Jax, Daryl, Chibs, Rick and the others had showed him how to do diapers, warm up a bottle and be ready for any nasty surprises.

Beth sitting on the sofa talking to Riley while Shiloh and Shawn happily played on the rug with their friends. Although some of the kids were slightly bigger, it didn't stop any of them being friendly.

Abel and Thomas simply played with them while Jeffrey and Michael along with Lily, Adam, Lucy, Judith, Olivia, Johnny and Quinn, Carl, Emma and the other kids rolled on the floor.

Kristi was there with Tyresse. She looked huge and was told she was expecting twins. They didn't know what the sex was.

Clara said it was a girl while Mac said it was a boy. Daryl shook his head in amusement as Mac sat down next to him.

They hadn't seen each other in years. They both looked different since the last time, Daryl had his hair slightly longer while Mac's was short as they both started talking as their women watched.

"I tried lookin' for yer," Daryl said, looking at him.

Mac nodded. He knew his brother had tried. He looked around for Merle.

"Where's Merle?"

Daryl sighs and shakes his head.

"He's…gone," He says quietly. Mac places a hand on his shoulder in understanding.

"I'm sorry, Daryl," he replies. Daryl shakes his head, looking at the kids playing on the ground.

"It's nothin' now. I got over it. Just surprised me, ya know? Out of all the people to survive in this world I didn't expect him to not ta." Mac nods his head, knowing what he meant.

"It surprised me too," he says quietly. He didn't know Merle that well, but he did know that he was one touch son of a bitch. "That sucks. But I think you've gotten over it," he says, examining Daryl's behaviour. Daryl snorts, nodding his head.

"I got over it a while ago. This year just sort of made the memory disappear." Mac nods, knowing he was talking about Riley and the kids. "Never really been this deep in before. I don't think I've ever been like this."

"I'm happy for ya, man. That's great that you have someone like her." Daryl smiles slightly and nods, looking at Riley who was talking to Clara. "I got two questions for you though."

Daryl shrugs, letting him know that he could ask.

"How and when did you meet her? And when did you officially become a couple?" Daryl opens his mouth but Mac asks another question. "And when did Lily come into the picture?"

"I thought you said only two."

"Yeah well I thought of three."

"I met Riley in an asylum. She was put in there after trying to kill herself after hearing ghosts in her head. It drove her insane and she tried tellin' her brother and pa, but they didn't believe her and put her in the asylum. The doctors and nuns tortured her and her friends over the years and it got worse after the world went to hell. I met her when we were goin' to the safe zone, and the rest is history," Daryl said with a small smile. Mac smiled at the peaceful tone in his voice as he looked over at where Riley, Beth and Clara were talking.

"I'm happy for yer," Mac said with a smile as he looked over at where their women were talking softly.

"Thanks. How did ya meet Clara?" Daryl asked curiously as he looked at the blonde haired young woman.

"I met her in Atlanta. She was tryin' to find Kristi when I met her and we ended up roaming Georgia before she got taken by those Elite bastards."

Daryl took that in silently, he could tell from how Mac acted that he loved Clara very much.

"Wonder if they're still alive," Mac says quietly. Daryl snorts.

"From what I've learned, half the time the bad people survive and the good ones don't. It's rare the good ones do." Mac sighs and nods his head.

"I know," he mutters.

"We'll just keep an eye out for 'em. They ain't gonna touch Clara or anyone else before we kill 'em first," Daryl says. Mac nods, looking at his brother with a raised eyebrow.

"You changed a lot." Daryl shrugs.

"Found a real family. Found Rick and the rest. Found Riley. Made me care and made me want to survive, especially for her. She's been through so much, man. It's crazy how she still has that smile on 'er face."

"You know you didn't answer one of my questions." Daryl raises an eyebrow.

"Which one?"

"How did Lily become your daughter? I mean, we're you two together when you found the girl or not? When did all that happen?"

"We found her in a baby store with four other babies. Their parents had died or had abandoned them and we took them in. We got attached to Lily and became her parents," Daryl explained with a soft smile as he looked over at where the kids were playing in the snow along with the dogs.

"She's lucky to have ya both," Mac said with a smile as he looked at Lily who was happily running around in the snow with the others. The others joined them and Riley came out with Finn, who was wrapped up snugly as they all joined them and started making a snowman and snow angels.

Everyone was laughing as they played in the snow. Daryl smiled at Riley, who was teaching their kids how to build a snowman as it lightly snowed, casting an ethereal glow on her skin, making her look like a beautiful angel or a fairy.

He imagined taking her in the snow, her pale skin contrasting against his tanned skin, and his dark brown hair against her dirty blonde hair.

The thought made him hard. God, he had been wanting her a lot lately, like a damn teenager.

Tonight, he would take her, and God he just wanted to feel her skin against his, touch her, feel her soft mouth, touch her soft breasts, and bury himself inside her.

Daryl looked over then and saw her smile at him. He smiled back and Riley smiled at him as he came over.

* * *

Remy honestly wondered if it was possible to be turned on by seeing Beth breastfeeding their sons.

Because that's all he felt right now. Every single bit of heat he had in his body travelled to his dick, and all he wanted to do was take her right there and then in their house, on the couch she was feeding them on.

Adam was sound asleep in his room, taking a nice long nap after playing out in the snow, so it wasn't like they had to take care of him right now. The boys were gonna fall asleep as soon as they were done, but it couldn't end quickly enough.

Beth was smiling down at the two boys as the finished, rocking them gently and patting their backs to make them burp, which came quickly. Afterwards, she buttons back up her shirt and carries them back to their room, laying them both in their cribs they had built some days prior.

She watched them for a moment, sighing happily until she felt Remy's arms come around her waist, his lips kissing down her neck. She sighs and lays her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," she says quietly. He chuckles and kisses her mouth.

"Hey," he replies quietly, running his hands under her shirt. She could feel his hardness pressed into her back, and she knew what he wanted there and then. She turns around and kisses him slowly.

"What's got you all worked up now?" She chuckles, taking his shirt off slowly. He picks her up quickly and she laughs, wrapping her legs around his waist as he carried her to their bedroom.

"You," he growls, kicking the door open and laying her on the bed. "Being all motherly like that. Shit, I don't think I've ever gotten hard so quickly."

"Mine," he said huskily as he rested his forehead against hers.

"Yours," she said softly. She ran her hands through his thick, dark brown tousled hair.

He kissed down her neck and over her breasts before kissing over her stomach and lowering further down, as he held onto her legs.

She swallowed nervously as she felt his mouth get closer to her core. "Remy... you don't need to..."

"Shh," he said softly. "Let me make ya feel good."

She nodded and gave him a shy smile as she felt him lightly kiss her wet core before licking at her passionately with his rough but gentle tongue.

Sliding his hands inside her thighs, Remy pushes them apart. He grins at her as he dips his mouth to her opening, his tongue swirling around her throbbing clit. Beth digs her fingers into the sheets, her legs wanting to clamp shut around him.

He licks at her opening, tasting her sweetness. As he teases her aching bud, his hands find her breasts. Beth bucks under him, her breaths coming hard and heavy. "Remy...God!"

She locked her legs tighter around his neck, pulling him closer to her as he used his hands on her thighs to gently keep her legs apart. He parted her blonde curls as he licked and sucked at her clit for a good few minutes, her sweet juices filling his mouth as she moaned and whimpered in pleasure.

"Please don't stop," she panted, her fingers clawing at the floor.

"I ain't gonna," Remy promised as he applied more pressure with his tongue. "Not until ya cum for me."

The sound of her enjoying his services makes him go hard, his head beginning to leak. His tongue laps at her wet opening, darting in and out. Beth twists her fingers into his hair as she screams his name. "REMY!"

Remy gives her a moment before he kisses her across her stomach until he's sucking at her hard nipples. "Your all mine tonight...every inch of you gurl."

"Baby please...stop teasing me." Beth's fingers dig into his shoulders as Remy nibbles his way up to her neck.

"Please what Bethie...what do you want?" Remy kisses her lips hard, his nude body rubbing against hers.

"I want...I need..." Beth whispers as Remy rubs his cock at her opening. He sits his leaking head on her clit, causing her to shake and shiver.

"Rem baby...stop...I'm going to cum," Beth shudders as she speaks to him softly.

"That's OK, I want ya to," he said with a smirk as he began to rub her clit with his thumb. She had so much built up that she couldn't hold it any longer and she came hard, her body shaking as pleasure coursed through her veins.

"Good girl," Remy said softly as he licked his lips. "Now let's get to the good part."

Beth looked up at him then and saw how beautiful he looked with the fire illuminating his skin; he looked like a Native American god in front of her with his tattoos.

"Mine," he said softly as he met her eyes and kissed her passionately.

His hands travel across her soft arms, taking her hands. He pins her arms above her head, holding them down. Beth gazes up at him, her legs wrapping around his hips.

"I'm yours and only yours babe." Beth looks up to the most beautiful lustful, piercing blue eyes, her body waiting for him.

Beth closes his eyes as he enters her slowly, enjoying the feel of her velvet walls clenching around his length. She was so warm and wet, so perfect in every way. Remy slowly pulls out, his body getting hotter by the second. Releasing her hands, he waits for her to touch him.

Beth's hands clamp onto his shoulders, her nails digging in. With the sensation of pain mixing with the pleasure of being buried deep inside her, Remy feels his orgasm building.

She rocked her hips against him to take him deeper as she felt him slide in and out of her. It felt so fucking good. She moved in time with his steady thrusts, her hands moving forward to run through his hair as their tongues connected in a passionate kiss. "Feel so good," she murmured softly against his lips.

"You feel so fuckin' damn good, baby," he said, holding her tightly and she moaned softly. She felt him pull her closer into him.

"Holy fuck Beth!" His lips manage the words as he kisses the side of her neck.

Working his body with hers he feels her get tighter, her own orgasm almost at hand.

Turning her over to her stomach, Remy takes her from behind. He makes her put her hands above her head, gripping the floor. "Not yet baby...not yet."

He enters her again, harder, more forceful. His sweaty chest slides over her back as he pumps his hard cock into her until she's screaming again.

"REMY...OH...MY...GOD!"

He can feel the flesh of her ass become hotter as he pushes himself deeper and deeper inside her until they are body on fire.

"Do ya like it when I make love to yer Beth...tell me darlin'," Remy whispered roughly in her ear as he nibbled at her earlobe.

"Yes Remy, I like it," she said as she moaned heavily, feeling another orgasm coming on. "Just don't stop what you're doing."

"I won't baby," he panted as he pounded into her, his hands wrapping around her bump.

"Ya so beautiful Beth," he said kissing her.

She tilted her head backwards, exposing her throat as he leaned forward and nipped at it, sure to leave his mark there for everyone to see in the morning.

Her hands grabbed his muscled shoulders and she bit down on her lip as she felt him pressing into her.

He slammed into her, almost groaning in pleasure as he felt her tight walls clench around him as he pounded into her.

"Mine, you hear? You're my woman!" he growled, his Cajun accent coming out as he bit into her neck. He pounded into her as she moaned and scratched wildly at his shoulders and back.

"I'm yours, all yours Remy," she moaned as he thrusted into her.

"Good, an' if I see anyone else lookin' at ya, I'll kill 'em," Remy groaned as she gripped onto him tightly,

He grabbed onto her waist as she raised her hips up to meet his every thrust, moaning in pleasure and squirming underneath him as he felt her breath on his neck.

"Alright darlin', ya gonna cum for me again?" He asked as he bit down on her neck. She nodded frantically, clasping his hands.

"Yes Remy...I'm...oh god," she moaned as she felt another orgasm run through her and she lay panting and whimpering in his arms as her eyes fluttered shut as she lost herself in the pleasure.

"Atta girl," Remy groaned, as he continued to thrust into her, her body shaking violently underneath him as her fingernails dug into his skin.

He gave one last hard thrust inside her and exploded into her, groaning her name as he spilled inside her warm womb.

He didn't want to move off her, and pulled the blanket over them as she curled into him.

"That was amazing," she said as she kissed him tenderly. "You are amazing," she smiled, stroking his cheek with her soft fingers.

"You're amazin' too." He said stroking her thick blonde curls with his rough but gentle hands. She smiled up at him tenderly

"Is that what's gonna happen whenever I breast feed the twins now?" She chuckles. Remy shrugs, holding her close to him.

"Pretty much," he replies quietly. She laughs as he smiles against her neck.

"Then I'm fine with that," she snickers, laying her head on the pillow. He smiles and kisses her again.

"Sleep, you're gonna feel that in the morning." She scoffs and snacks his head playfully. "I love you," he says with a fake pouty face. She rolls her eyes but smiles.

"I love you too."


	34. Family

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 34

* * *

"Mommy?" Lily asks from her bed. Kathy sat next to her. Riley looks over at the two kids.

"Yeah sweetheart?" She replies softly.

"Can you tell us a story?"

"Of course I can, sweetheart," Riley said smiling at them both as she picked up a book and sat down in a chair. She started reading the story to them as it snowed outside.

"Once upon a time, there was a young man called Dawson Hunter, who lived in a cabin deep on the woods. Every full moon he would turn into a wolf and search for his mate, but he couldn't find her anywhere. The moon knew he was sad, so it guided him in the right direction of where his mate was," Riley said softly.

"Did he find her, mommy?" Lily asked curiously while Kathy looked at her with awe.

"He did find her after two years. He found her in a castle. Her name was Serafina Star, and she was as beautiful as the moon. She and Dawson instantly fell in love," Riley said softly.

"And they lived happily ever after?" Kathy asked softly. Riley nodded as Daryl listened from the doorway.

"They lived happily ever after," Riley said kissing their foreheads as the two girls fell asleep. She smiles as their breathing slows and they fall fast asleep.

She stands up and places the book back on the shelf and places the chair back near the other side of the room, looking outside at the falling snow.

It was so silent. The snow never made one noise as it fell, and for that Riley was thankful. She loved the snow.

She looks behind her and sees Daryl looking at her, leaning against the doorway, a hungry look in his eye.

She smiles at him and turns back to the shelf to look at the titles.

"Like the story?" she asks quietly. He walks into the room and turns her back around so that she was facing him. Not even saying a word, he leans down and captures her lips with his.

* * *

She smiles against his lips, loving the feel of him against her.

"Ya drive me crazy, ya know that right?" He murmurs into her ear. "Ya turn me into some hormonal teenager." She laughs quietly.

"That's not necessarily a bad...thing," she moans lightly as his lips graze her collarbone. "You gonna do something that just tease me?" she breathes shakily.

Daryl chuckled as he pulled up her dress and slid his hands over her panties and rubbed her soaking wet pussy. She was so wet and it turned him on as he pushed two fingers inside her, causing her to gasp as he took her out of the room.

He carried her downstairs to the living room and gently placed her in front of the fire as he pulled her into him and kissed her lovingly. Riley happily responded, feeling happy at being with him as they heard Finn coo on the baby monitor.

"I love ya so much, Riley," Daryl said kissing her tenderly and Riley smiled as she cradled his face lovingly.

"I love you too, Daryl," she said softly. Daryl kissed her again as he slowly peeled off her dress, picking it up in his hands and throwing it to the side. She laughs as he hovers over her, running his hands all over her body.

He kisses her on the lips again until he moves his own to her body, only wearing a black lace bra and a pair of panties to match. He smirks at her.

"Ya been wearin' that underneath yer clothes?" he asks huskily. She bites her lip. "Dirty lili girl. What if someone else saw ya like this? I'm gonna have to do somethin' about that."

She moans lowly in her throat and smiles at him mischievously. "Then punish me, Mr. Dixon," she whispers to him. "Make me yours."

He groans and lifts her up from the floor, bringing her to his lap. She feels his hard on pressing into her inner thigh, begging to be released.

"I plan to do just that," he growls to her, kissing her harder, biting her lip lightly to allow some entrance. She opens her mouth and he enters greedily as his hands worked off her bra, throwing it to the other side of the room.

Riley began to grind against him gently, encouraging him to do something, but he was waiting, he was teasing. He knew how worked up it got her. She paused what she was doing and looked down at him with an annoyed, but sexy look. "Fuck me now," she whispered, needing to feel him inside her.

"Not yet. I wanna make ya wait," Daryl growled as he started pressing kisses along her chest and then buried his face into her soft breasts. Riley moaned softly and he started rolling the hardened bud. He saw the nipples stiffen in the cold as he took her right breast into his hot, wet mouth.

"Oh god," Riley moaned, tilting her head back.

He smiled when her perfect breasts came into his view. He had the perfect position where he could easily lean forward and kiss her chest, which he did without hesitation, as he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, sending shivers through Riley. He began lightly sucking, massaging gently with his tongue, while Riley squirmed and gasped underneath him. He brought his other hand up to massage the breast he wasn't paying attention to, before switching.

She took his length into her hand and began running her hand up and down a few times, applying a little pressure here and there. She felt his cock throb under the work of her fingers and smiled to herself, as Daryl groaned against her breasts.

Without releasing her nipples, his hands began wandering over her thighs, and up the insides, before he ran a finger down her core, feeling her to be wet for him already. He smirked, as he placed his hands around her back and lifted her up gently, before setting her down onto the couch. He climbed on in front of her, and pulled her up into his lap, where she settled, placing her hands on his shoulders to keep herself steady, and wrapping her legs around his waist, locking tightly. Their lips met again in another passionate kiss, as their bodies started to ache with need for each other.

Riley began to grind against him gently, encouraging him to do something, but he was waiting, he was teasing. He knew how worked up it got her. She paused what she was doing and looked down at him with an annoyed, but sexy look. "Fuck me now," she whispered, needing to feel him inside her.

Daryl smirked against her lips, before pulling away, and positioning himself at her entrance, his hands resting themselves on her hips so he could guide her down onto him. Riley slid down easily onto his cock; she was so wet for him. She felt him stretch her as he kept on going, deeper and deeper, and she tossed her head back, moaning in pleasure as he filled her. "Oh god, Daryl, you feel so fucking good," she whispered as she leaned forward to nuzzle her face into his neck. "You've got no idea..."

Daryl growled and pulled her tightly against him, as they sat for a bit, just kissing and feeling each other, their bodies joined together as one. Soon though, no longer able to control herself, Riley's hips were rocking against his, encouraging him to move. Using his strength, he wrapped an arm around her back and began to thrust into her, in a steady pace, as he seemed to go deeper every time he pressed back into her.

Soon Daryl had lost the steady pace he had started with, and he was fucking her hard, his strokes fast and rough, as she whimpered and moaned into his chest. She rocked her hips against him, meeting everything he gave her, and knew she was getting closer and closer to the edge, as her breathing began to come out faster, and she started to dig her fingernails into his shoulder. Daryl roughly caressed her breasts as she rode him, sending sparks of pleasure, shooting all up her body.

"Daryl...Daryl...fuck..."She whimpered, her face buried into his neck. Her hands were attached to his back, scratching at his skin, feeling the scars underneath her fingertips.

"Come on, baby. Look at me. I wanna see yer beautiful face," he whispers huskily to her. She shakes her head.

"I...can't...I'm gonna...shit," she groans, trying to hold on for as long as she could. His thrusts were hard and fast, hitting every single sensitive spot in her.

One of his hands leave her hips and forces her head up gently to look at him. Her eyes were closed.

"Open yer eyes for me, sweetheart. I wanna see yer beautiful eyes," he commands to her softly, shakily, feeling his own release coming, but he needed her to come first.

Riley opened her eyes and Daryl saw the look of love she was giving him. He smiled and held her tightly as she let out a soft cry of pleasure and shattered around him, her chest heaving. Daryl felt himself come closer to the edge, and he exploded, shooting his hot, thick seed into her warm womb.

Riley crumpled against him, her chest heaving as Daryl held her tightly to him as it snowed heavily outside.

"That was incredible," she said softly. Daryl smiled at her lovingly as he nuzzled her neck. Lacey came over and cuddled them both. They stroked her gently when Riley noticed her stomach seemed swollen and felt it. She felt a soft kick.

Puppies. Lacey was having puppies and she knew who the dad was. Pirate was a daddy.

Holy shit.

"Looks like Pirate and Lacey are gonna be parents," Riley said giggling as they picked up their clothes and went upstairs to their bedroom.

Daryl laughed at that as they continued to walk up the stairs and checked on the kids.

All of them were still fast asleep. He looked into Finns room and found him passed out too.

God how did he get so lucky?

He was safe in a nice house, with a beautiful wife, and a whole set of loving kids. It felt like something straight out of a TV series. It was perfect.

He walks to their bedroom and finds Riley changing back into her panties but with a grey t-shirt. He places some sweatpants on as he walks over and wraps his arms around her waist.

He pulls her back close to him as he kissed her neck lovingly, biting down softly on her collarbone. She moaned.

* * *

_'Fuck,'_ Daryl thought. He could feel himself getting hard again. _'Am I ever gonna not get turned on by her?'_

"Wanna taste ya," he smirked as he lowered his face down and buried himself between her legs. She let out a cry as his tongue found her clit and began to circle around it. She began panting and moaning heavily as she grabbed a handful of the sheets beneath her and squirmed around. "Taste so good," Daryl said as he looked up and licked his lips before going back to what he was doing.

She was almost begging as he ran his tongue up and down, flicking her clit with his tongue, before he finally gave in and slid a finger into her. She gasped and closed her eyes tightly shut as he slid his finger in and out, while he continued to lick at her, and she was lost in pleasure, to the point where she could barely even think, let alone move or speak. She felt him pick up his pace with both his fingers and his tongue, and her hands gripped the blankets tightly as she came hard, seeing stars behind her eyes as her whole body trembled.

"Oh god Daryl," she moaned softly. He smiled at her as he drank all of her sweet juices and kissed her hard on the mouth as her arms wrapped around him.

He looked at her then, really looked at her.

She was fucking beautiful. She looked like someone who had fallen straight out of the sky, as corny as it sounded, but she was incredible.

He rested his forehead against hers tenderly and placed his right hand against her soft right cheek and smiled softly at her.

"I love ya," he said, kissing her.

"I love you too," she said tenderly as she wrapped herself around him and played with his soft hair. "This is perfect."

"It is. I'm fuckin' yer on my bike in the morning," he said, kissing her gently.

"I'm looking forward to it, husband," she said, rolling on top of him as her face loomed over his. He could just imagine her as a goddess.

"What are ya doin'?" He asked huskily.

"Gonna make you feel good," she said smiling, as she began to grind against him and felt his erection pushing against her. "And gonna take care of that for you," she smirked, before she took his sweatpants off, kissing a trail up his legs, before straddling his lap, and sliding herself down onto him, taking his hand in hers.

"Oh fuck Riley," he groaned as he felt her slide onto him. She kissed him lovingly as they moved against each other tenderly.

"God, Daryl," she whimpered as she rested her forehead against his.

"Say it, say ya mine," he panted as he cupped her face.

"I'm yours, Daryl Dixon," she breathed softly, moving up and down on him in a steady rhythm. "I'm all yours," she said, throwing her head back. He groaned as he reached up to knead her breasts in his large hands.

She moaned his name erotically as her hands gripped at his shoulders as he thrust into her. "Oh god Daryl, you're so big," she gasped. "So good."

"Ya feel so fuckin' wonderful Riley," he growled as he continued to pound into her and pulled her down onto him so he could kiss her as they came.

"Mine, mine," he growled as he held against him tightly and she moaned his name softly as she kissed him with every emotion.

"My Cherokee rose," he said, cupping her face.

"My soul, my everything," she said breathlessly as she held him tightly, kissing him passionately.

"Cum for me again, sweetheart," he commanded, rubbing his hands up her soft back. "Let me feel ya."

She let out a soft cry as she came again and he held her tightly to him as she came and slumped on his chest heavily.

"I love you."

"I love ya too, darlin'," he said as he buried his face into her neck. A few more simple thrusts and he came hard again, shooting his seed into her warm womb, groaning her name over and over into her neck.

She smiles and runs her hands through his hair, kissing it tenderly. He looks back up at her with shaky eyes and breathless pants as he kisses her on the lips again.

She was his.

His lover, his wife, his family, everything. And fuck was she good in bed.

She pulls back and smirks at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Wait, so...fucking me on your bike? What does that feel like, huh?"

"I ain't tried it yet with ya, but when I do, its gonna be fuckin' amazing," Daryl said, holding her tightly. Riley curled into him tightly as the both held each other as they fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning Daryl and Riley were going on a run. They were taking the truck and the overnight bag in case they ended up being stuck if the weather got too bad. Some people had developed a cold, and Beth, Tara, Moira, Maggie and Margaret were being rushed off their feet. The kids were being looked after and weren't bothered but they loved playing chess with grandpa Chibs and reading comics with Uncle Tig.

Riley shook her head in amusement as she put on her black gloves and went outside to where Daryl was making sure they had everything. She kissed Matt, Finn, Kathy, Lily and Lucy goodbye before hugging Kerrianne, Happy, and Chibs as they smiled at her as she got into the truck with Daryl.

"Be careful," Rick said to them as he hugged them both. They both nodded before driving through the gates as it started snowing even heavier as they drove to a town they hadn't raided yet.

* * *

Daryl pulled up the truck as they saw only a few lone walkers who were freezing in the snow. Daryl took out two of them while Riley did the same with her knife as they searched through the shops.

Riley found winter jackets for the kids and more clothes for all of them. She saw a dress shop and remembered the singing job that Gemma had offered her and Beth when they had arrived.

She decided to go for it. Beth had said she was going to do it and Riley decided to try at least for one night. She walked across the street and looked through the store that had a 1920's vibe around it as she saw dresses, shoes, feather headdresses and there was a beautiful black gown with ruby red rhinestones embellished on the front of the gown.

She grabbed a trolley and raided it as she saw the pantry and opened it. To her surprise the shelves were stocked with food, including coffee and dried milk. She grabbed it all when she heard Daryl come in.

"I found a motorcycle that I like. Put it in the back of the truck," Daryl said pleased when he saw Riley pushing a trolley filled up with vintage clothes. He stared in amazement.

"I couldn't help it, it reminded me of the Great Gatsby." Riley said, flushing slightly as she mentioned her favorite book that she had loved since she was a little girl.

Daryl chuckled and looked deep in thought as he looked at Riley.

He decided to give her a wedding.

He knew it couldn't be much, but he wanted to try. Really did. He wanted to give her something she always wanted, even in this fucked up world.

She looks outside and sees the snow was falling heavily outside. She sighs and looks at Daryl.

"I think we gotta stick this out for a bit. Wait till it slows down." Daryl nods and looks at the garage.

"I put the truck in the garage cross the street. We could camp out in there for a little while." She nods and he takes her hand gently, looking outside at the falling snow. He looks at her seriously. "Stay near me."

"Couldn't go anywhere even if I tried," she says, lifting their intertwined hands in the air. He goes back to the door and both of them head outside into the snow, walking quickly to the garage.

Daryl lets her into the garage first, closing the door and blocking it with something from the side. She looks at his truck and spots the motorcycle in the back.

His words race back to her from the night before, and she feels her cheeks warm up.

She blushed at the thought of being on the motorcycle and Daryl fucking her on it. Heat pooled to her belly and her pussy grew damp as Daryl got the bike down. She watched in awe as Daryl took off his shirt and she stared his defined torso, the scars that marred his back and chest along with the tattoos.

Riley looked around for something to wear when she spotted a black dress and pulled it on along with the high heels and sauntered over. Causing Daryl to stare in shock at what his woman was wearing. He felt his cock twitch painfully in his jeans as Riley sat on the bike, her long dirty blonde hair blowing across her face gently as it snowed heavily outside.

"See something you like, baby?" Riley asked seductively.

Daryl growled at her teasing tone.

"Ya can't pull that shit," he growls at her, walking over in three long strides and grilling her waist. "Can't tease me like that."

She shrugs, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "I can do whatever the fuck I want. As long as it ends up with me on this bike."

His brow raises at her tone, and he smirks. "Where'd that attitude come from, huh?"

"I hang around you, that's where it came from," she whispers to him, bringing her lips onto his. There wasn't any gentleness or softness in the kiss, just pure, animalistic want and need.

Daryl pins her body to his, his hands instantly reaching for the dress and pulling it off, exposing her bra and panties to him. He wastes no time in kissing down her skin, from her head to her belly, over every little scar, as she whimpered and moaned from above him, burying her hands into his hair.

God almighty she wanted him now.

Riley swallowed hard as she got on the bike facing him. His lips were on hers, his hands pulling at the dress cupping her bare breasts. They were both moaning and panting as he pushed her gently back on the handlebars. Daryl stood up, undoing his vest. She saw he had no shirt on underneath. She ran her hands up his arms and down his chest. "God Daryl." She leaned in, sucking at his nipples, one at a time. He smirked as he pushed her back. She hummed with anticipation as he undid his black belt, and making sure she watched as he pulled it slowly through the belt loops.

Daryl dropped the belt to the ground and smirked, leaning over her to kiss her, muttering against her skin, "I want to see ya nude layin' like this for me. So when I ride, when I ain't with ya, I can think about ya all nude, and wantin' me."

She smirked at him as she pulled the dress up over her head and dropped it down onto the ground beside them. "Is this nude enough for you?"

"Fuckin' perfect." Daryl grinned as he kissed her neck, his mouth trailing down over her body and around her breasts. He leaned on top of her, pushing her further into the bike seat.

His hands were everywhere in those fingerless gloves. He grabbed her breasts, licking and sucking them, making sure he left a good bite mark there. She was his. His hands trailed down her stomach and down her legs. He sat back, pushing her legs further apart. He groaned, "Look at that pussy. My woman is all ready for me. Ain't ya?"

Riley nodded. "Yes, God please."

"C'mere," Daryl said as he shuffled her forward and pulled her legs up over his shoulders. He smirked down at her, before sliding two of his fingers into her with the gloves still on. She cried out at the sensation as she bucked against him.

"Did ya like that?" He asked, sliding his fingers out. "Will I do it again?"

"Oh god yes, please Daryl do it again, please!" She screamed as she arched her back and moaned as he slid his fingers in again.

Daryl was concentrating on his task; he was panting and sweating as he pushed his fingers into her, "Ya wanted to be a dirty girl on a bike, did ya? Well that's what ya are, a dirty girl on a bike. That what ya wanted?"

Riley was thrashing around, her body on fire; it was too much but not enough as she fell over the edge into a sea of passion. She sat up tensing, and he wrapped his arm around her waist, while still drilling his fingers into her, until she was spent. He kissed her neck softly as she came down.

But he didn't give her much time to recover. She heard his zipper, and then she felt him move her so she was ramming down and taking every inch of him. He sat back on the bike and lifted her up and down on his hard throbbing shaft. His hands in the fingerless gloves biting into her hips as he took her deeper and deeper. He wanted every inch she could give him. His mouth wrapped around her nipples, and he bit down hard as the two of them came hard. Daryl threw his head back, "FUCKIN' TIGHT…GOD DAMN WOMAN!"

"Don't stop. Please don't stop," she moaned.

"More?" Daryl asked breathless, and she nodded as she gripped him tightly. "Jesus woman, yer gonna kill me," he groaned as he pounded into her harder. Daryl paused and she whimpered as he reached into his pocket for the keys and turned the bike back on. It kicked to life underneath them, the engine vibrating and warm, intensifying their pleasure as they moved faster against each other.

He could tell she was about to cum when he felt her nails dig into his forearms. He pressed his lips to hers passionately.

"I want ya to scream for me, cum for me baby, fuckin' cum for me," he growled and she made a soft moan as he felt her clench around his hard cock.

"I'm cuming Daryl, oh fuck..." she choked out as she scratched his arms and threw her head back, her body trembling as a powerful orgasm coursed through her body, making her scream out his name so loud he was sure they would fucking hear them in space. He thrust into her harder and she came and came again, panting and sweating, before she collapsed against him, her whole body twitching with aftershocks.

He cums soon after, burying his head into her neck as she shook slightly. He pulls back and looks at her lovingly and breathlessly, kissing her on the lips slowly, this time more gently.

She sighs tiredly and kisses him back, loving the feel of him in her arms. She pulls back and lays her forehead on his, kissing any part of his face she could find. His cheeks, his nose, his jaw, his eyes, his forehead, anything.

She loved him so much.

"Daryl," she tries when she pulls back, but he silences her again with his lips.

"Don't gotta say anythin'," he murmurs, holding her close. "Nothin' at all." His eyes connected with hers, and she could see the amount of love in them, the same that was in hers.

He was her soulmate, what her mother always said she would find. And she loved him...so fucking much.

Riley held him tightly, their love making having steamed up the garage as they held each together tightly, silently saying how much they loved each other, no matter what.

Daryl nuzzled her cheek tenderly. Riley had shown him how to love, and he loved her for it. She was his woman, the mother of his children.

Riley closed her eyes, basking in the aftermath of her orgasm as Daryl rubbed her back soothingly. She leaned into him, her love for him showing as they held each other tightly.

* * *

Beth had just finished feeding Shawn and Shiloh as Remy joined her and saw Adam playing with the other kids outside in the snow. She couldn't help but feel very happy for the life she had. She saw Murphy and Maggie holding hands tightly.

Remy wrapped an arm around her as they sat together on the porch and he held her tightly.

Beth kissed him tenderly.

She loved him so much. He was her husband and the father of their three little boys. She was lucky to have found him and Adam. They had three beautiful children.

She saw Daryl and Riley park outside then with supplies. They had obviously had a good haul.

Beth walked over and gave Riley a one armed hug, as Adam was in one of her arms. Riley smiles at her.

"You look like you got a lot," Beth says. Riley's brow furrows.

"Why you say that?"

"You look happy," Beth says simply. Riley laughs. Yes, they had gotten a lot of supplies, but there was a whole different reason for her smile.

While Beth looked through the supplies, Riley looked at Daryl with a small smile. He smirks back, giving her a discreet wink. She forces herself not to laugh, feeling her cheeks light up.

She looks back at Beth, who was looking at a flowing white dress Riley had picked up at one of the shops.

"This is so pretty. This would look great on you!" Beth says to Riley. The older girl scratches the back of her neck.

"I don't know. I just got it really to fantasize. It's not like I'm gonna have a wedding or anything."

Both girls were looking at each other when Daryl looks up at her words. Remy sees this and chuckles.

"Gonna guess you want to do that for her?" Remy asks quietly.

"I love her. I just wanna give her something that she's dreamed about;" Daryl said quietly as they sat down and watched the kids play. Chibs talked to Riley, Beth and Kerrianne.

"Then you better ask her old man then for his permission. He's a Catholic," Remy advised him. Daryl nodded as he looked at his future father in law and Daryl swallowed slightly as he looked around at his family and smiled as Tig joined him.

"You planning on asking Riley to marry you?" he asked curiously. Daryl looked at him in surprise before nodding. Tig smiled proudly.

"Your momma would be proud of you and Mac. I know she was proud of Merle too. She loved you four to pieces," Tig said softly as he thought of Bonnie, his little sister.

"Did ya know Riley's mom?" Daryl asked quietly. Tig was quiet for a minute before nodding.

"We all did. She was James's old lady well before he became a junkie and an alcoholic. Then he started hitting her after Nathan was born. Pissed off Chibs," Tig said looking over at Chibs. "He really loved her. So much. It was complicated, but there was a relationship there."

"Aren't you and Riley technically married anyway?" Remy asks. "I mean, you live together, you've had a kid together...hell you have what, and five kids now?"

"I understand why he wants to do this," Tig says quietly. "It's a form of real. It's official. Right now, you are together, but only in love." Remy looks at him surprised.

"That was really fucking deep," Remy says. Daryl chuckles, looking at his uncle.

"Sometimes he can be like that," he replies, then pauses. "Wait, if ya knew Chibs all those years back, why didn't we ever meet him? I could've seen...ya know," he mutters. Tig chuckles.

"I think even if you and Riley met years ago, you would have loved each other the same amount then as you do now, but if you must know, you two did talk...years ago." Daryl's eyes widen.

"When?!" He whispers fiercely.

"When she was six, and you were ten. We were taking care of you for a while after yer mom died. Chibs was taking care of Riley for the week, as she was busy. I don't think you remember from such a long time ago."

But Daryl did remember. That's why he looked at her curiously that first day at the asylum. That's why he was attracted to her. He had met her before.

He knew those beautiful eyes.


	35. Beautiful Surprises

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 35

* * *

_Daryl was playing in the park with all of the other kids as his Uncle Tig talked to the adults. He saw a young blonde haired girl with the most beautiful blue eyes walk towards him. She was wearing a dark blue summer dress and white sandals, her dirty blonde hair gently framing her face._

_"Hi," she said shyly. Daryl noticed she was holding a book in her hands. It looked very old, and the spine of the book looked old and crumpled._

_"Hey," Daryl said, flushing slightly as he looked at Mac, who was happily playing in the sandbox with Fawn while Dawn and Merle played on the swings._

_"What's your name?" She asked curiously as she sat next to him on the wooden bench. He looked at her in surprise before swallowing and answered quietly._

_"Daryl Dixon," he said quietly, drinking some lemonade that Aunt Felicity had made him as Buster cuddled him. He scratched the dog's ear affectionately._

_"What's yer name?" he asked quietly. She looked like an angel with the sun shining on her gently. He looked and she stroked Buster gently as Buster relaxed under her touch._

_"Riley Brooks," she said softly. Daryl looked at her before holding out his hand for her to shake. She took it shyly. She didn't really have a lot of friends aside from Kerrianne and the kids in her apartment building._

_"Nice to meet ya Riley. Would ya like to play catch with me and Buster?" He asked shyly and Riley smiled happily._

_"I'd like that very much, Daryl," Riley said, giving him a smile. He smiled back, and they started to play. Buster happily ran after them as the two new friends played together._

* * *

"You were only ten and Riley was six years old. Never saw you smile as you did then," Tig told Daryl fondly. Daryl remembered the memories of that week, of that special bond with Riley.

It was meant to be.

"Shit," he mumbles dumbfounded. "Does she know? Or remember?" Tig chuckles.

"I don't think so. It was a long time ago. More than twenty years." Daryl looks at Riley, seeing that same pretty smile from all those years ago.

She was the same girl.

Daryl looks at Chibs and swallows.

"Think he'll...ya know, let me?" He asks quietly. Tig nods.

"I don't think you've given him a reason not to say no. You should ask when Riley isn't here. Make her less suspicious." Daryl nods and looks at her again before grabbing his bags and heading to the mess hall.

Later that night, Daryl waits outside after dinner to talk to Chibs. His heart was pounding and his palms were sweaty, but he knew if he wanted to go through with what he wanted to do, he had to ask him.

* * *

He heard the door open and saw Chibs coming outside for a cigarette as Daryl watched and took a deep breath. He joined him on the porch steps.

"Chibs, will ya let me marry Riley?" Daryl asked seriously. Chibs looked at him with deep dark brown eyes that searched him intently, and for what seemed like an eternity, he nodded in approval at him.

"I do give my approval, lad, my Riley loves ya and I won't stop her from marrying you," Chibs said with a smile. Daryl sighed in relief as the older man chuckled at him lightly.

"Thank Christ," Daryl said relived. He had been worrying that Chibs would beat him to shit if he asked to marry Riley.

"Do ya have a ring?" Chibs asked curiously. Daryl nods, looking at his house from the distance.

"I snuck some away while we were out on the run today. Think I got her size." Chibs could tell that the man was nervous, but he really didn't need to be.

"You planning a wedding or something like that?" Daryl nods.

"What she's been wantin', but I don't want her to find out till the day of. Want it to be a surprise." Chibs looks at Riley inside, chatting away with the rest of the women.

"Then that wedding better be happening soon, cause shit, word travels fast around here." Daryl nods and crosses his arms, looking down at the ground. Chibs looks at him curiously. "What is it, lass?"

"What if she wants to dance?" Daryl asks quietly. "I don't know shit about that." Chibs laughs.

"I think it comes naturally, lass."

"Daddy!"

Daryl looks back inside as Lucy ran towards him, tears streaming down her face. Daryl picks the small girl up into his arms and looks at her worriedly.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" He asks. Lucy sniffs.

"I tripped and I hurt my knee," she whimpers. Daryl looks at her knee and sees there was a scrape, but it wasn't bleeding too much.

"Yer gonna be fine, baby doll," he says quietly, kissing her forehead. "Let's get that patched up," he says softly. Chibs watches him take her away, a slight smile on his face.

He would make a great addition to the family.

* * *

The next morning everyone was resting. They all needed a lay in, and Riley happily curled into Daryl as the two of them slept together peacefully. Ava and Bonnie watched with Fiona. The three women went to visit their children.

Ava leaned over the crib of where her grandson slept and tenderly stroked his cheek. He was a beautiful combination of Daryl and Riley. She walked over and rested her hand on Riley's stomach, feeling a slight swell.

Her daughter would have three more children. Another boy and two daughters would be born in two years as would Beth. She watched as Annette went to see her daughter along with Hershel.

"I'm so proud of you, Riley. I love you so much, you and Nathan," Ava said softly as Bonnie kissed Daryl's forehead lovingly.

Her sweet boy. Her brave boy, having grown up without a father's love, but she knew he had loved Tig as a father along with Chibs, and so had Mac.

He was such a great father, and he never gave himself enough credit for it. Ava smiles and sits next to her child, running her hand down her angelic face.

"I'm so proud of them," she says softly. Bonnie nods.

"As am I." She sighs and looks at Finns crib in the other room. "You do know that it will never always be this peaceful. Hardships will come." Ava nods sadly.

"I know," she says quietly. "But their family will make it through. They always do. They're strong." Bonnie nods knowingly, smiling at her son. "Let them have their wedding, live their life. It'll all be okay."

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the run, and Riley had finally started getting back into the groove of things. She got more and more involved with protecting the zone, killing off stray walkers that wandered around.

And then she would go back to being a regular mother in the evening, or really any time of day.

That's one reason Daryl loved her. She could go from badass walker slayer to loving mother in the blink of an eye.

Right now, she was working on the gates, helping some of the men reinforce some of the wires, but she was stopped when Beth and Kerrianne grabbed her arms and took her away.

"The hell?" she asks, looking at the two smiling girls with a confused face.

"First off, don't ask any questions. Second, today's a girl's day in." Riley's eyes widen.

"Why?"

"We said no questions!"

"Ok," Riley said laughing as they went into the house where the others were. She saw a lot of make up on the dressing table, and she went to the bathroom to shower. Maggie helped get the curlers ready while the kids got flowers for Riley's hair.

"She'll love this," Kerrianne said smiling at the thought of her sister getting the dream wedding she had always wanted. She tickled Finn's podgy belly and he giggled happily at her.

Riley washed her body clean from the blood and grime of the day before washing her hair. She then turned the shower off and started putting on her lavender moisturizer, before putting on the underwear that was left out. She noticed it was pale white lace. She frowned but shrugged it off as she joined the others in the bedroom.

"Right, put this on, honey," Maggie said as Beth helped her into a beautiful white 1920's dress that hugged her figure. The others were dressed and made up as Beth started doing her hair. Riley looked curiously at all of them.

_'What are they up too?'_ Riley thought amused as she let Beth and the girls work their magic on her.

* * *

Daryl was nervous as he looked at himself in the mirror….wearing a suit. Yeah, that was right. Daryl Dixon was wearing a suit. And so were all of the others.

"Stop movin' around, ya'll burn the carpet," Mac said amused as he looked at his older brother who looked nervous. Tig came in.

"It's time boys." Daryl rubs his hands on his jacket nervously and looks at himself in the mirror. God, he didn't even look like himself, or at least what he looked like the past few years. Mac places a hand on his shoulder.

"You're gonna be fine, man. Everyone gets jitters on their wedding day." He snorts a second later. "Wow, never thought I'd ever be saying those words." Daryl sighs, looking down at his feet.

"Neither did I." They both walk out and see everyone sat down in chairs in the small room they were dong this in. At the front the women had set up, making it look like an actual alter for something like this to be taking place on. Riley and the other women were probably still getting her ready.

And she still had no idea what was going on.

For that reason, Daryl was excited, but nervous to hell. The fact that Riley didn't know what they had been planning was a sneaky move, but what if she didn't like it? What if she completely didn't want this, and he was just misinterpreting.

In his little inner turmoil, Daryl feels a hand placed on his shoulder and he looks behind him. Rick was giving him a comforting smile.

"She's gonna like it, Daryl." Daryl nods, swallowing slightly before smirking at the older man.

"Ya ever think when I first stumbled out of those woods this would ever be happening to me?" Rick snorts.

"Never in a million years. But I'm happy for you, and trust me when I say I know Riley is gonna love this."

* * *

Riley still had no clue what these women were doing to her, or where they were leading her. Maybe she just wasn't observant, but right now she had no clue what was about to happen.

Lily, Lucy, Matt and Kathy held her hands as Matt held Finn, who looked happy and so did Darcy, who had been taken by the family. They walked to the altar, and Riley's eyes widened in shock and joy as she realized what the group, her family had done for her as she stared in shock. Chibs joined her. He was still wearing his kutte but was wearing a suit.

This was a 1920's themed wedding. She was getting married to Daryl Dixon on a snowy day and this was why she was dressed up. She smiled at Kerrianne and Beth, who all smirked at her knowingly.

"Ready lass?" Chibs asked softly. He was feeling very emotional seeing his oldest daughter preparing to get married, but he was so proud of her at the same time. Both she and Kerrianne had gone through so much.

"Ready, Riley?"

"As I'll ever be," she said softly. Everyone went outside to take their positions.

Chibs took her arm at one side, and Kerrianne took her arm at the other, as they walked downstairs, and headed outside, to where Daryl was waiting for them.

* * *

Daryl waited nervously for Riley as Remy, Mac and Rick stood beside him as he waited for Riley. He heard Beth starting to sing the wedding march with Violet playing the piano and Clara the cello. Remy was playing a soothing jazz song on his guitar.

Lucy, Lily, Olivia, Kathy, Darcy and Emma and Judith came first throwing flowers on the ground.

He smiled at them as they went to take their seats and gave them a small wave. The snow was falling slowly and the garden was illuminated with the soft garden lights. Next came the bridesmaids, who all lined up opposite him and his best men, and smiled at him reassuringly. Mac, who was holding Finn with Tig, went to stand beside him with the rings, and Sister Mary Eunice would be doing the service. He took a deep breath as he waited for his bride.

Beth sang as Violet played the piano more, and soon Riley was walking towards him with Chibs and Kerrianne on both sides of her as she walked towards him with a joyful, happy smile as Chibs gave Riley his hand and kissed her cheek as did Kerrianne and Nathan.

"Thank you...family," she said softly with a smile as Chibs and Kerrianne, and Nathan, with tears in their eyes, went to take a seat. Riley looked at Daryl, who was still staring at her. "Hey," she said softly.

"Hey, ya look beautiful," he said softly.

"You look handsome," she said smiling as Sister Eunice started to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today for the union of Daryl Beau Dixon and Rhiannon Emma Mayer Telford."

"In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife," Sister Mary Eunice said softly, as she pulled out her papers and began to read. "True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two people; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done? May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding."

"Do you Daryl Beau Dixon, take Riley Emma Mayer Telford to be your wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?

"I do," Daryl said softly and everyone smiled including Riley, who gave him a loving smile.

"Do you Riley Emma Mayer Telford, take Daryl Beau Dixon to be your husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?

Riley smiled at him. "I do," she said softly.

Matt wobbled over with the rings, and Daryl picked his up first. "I, Daryl, give you, Riley, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you," he said with a smile, as he slid the ring onto her ring finger.

Riley picked hers up next and smiled softly at Matt, before placing the ring on Daryl's finger. "And I, Riley, give you, Daryl, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you,"

Sister Eunice grinned at them both. "I hereby pronounce you husband and wife," she announced, before looking at Daryl. "You may kiss your bride."

Daryl pulled Riley into his arms as he kissed her passionately on the mouth and everyone cheered happily at them as Chibs and Moira took photos of them.

"I love you," Riley said softly looking into his beautiful, piercing blue eyes.

"I love you too, Riley," he said as he held her. He could never have imagined this, back when he was a kid, that in a couple of years' time, he would be marrying this perfect woman. "Mrs Dixon."

She chuckled softly. "Mr Dixon," she replied, giving him another quick kiss on the lips.

Everyone came over to congratulate them as they headed inside to the warmth where they all took photos and Mac gave Finn to Riley as she rocked him softly.

"Hi, sweetheart," Riley said softly, as she watched him coo at her and wave her arms. She took him into another room and adjusted her dress slightly so she could feed him, before going back to rejoin the others.

They all happily talked and danced as Riley told all the women to gather around as she threw her bouquet of flowers and Kerrianne, Michonne, Violet and Beth caught them as they laughed happily.

Soon it was time to dance.

"Alright, you two," Mac smiled as he looked at Daryl and Riley. "First dance time as a married couple."

Daryl laughed at him as he took Riley's hand and led her to the middle of the room.

They both started to dance slowly to the soft, country music and everyone smiled at the scene as they watched the happy couple.

Riley wrapped her arms around his back and rested her head on his shoulder, as they swayed to the music, as all the other couples slowly started to join in.

"You planned all of this for me?" Riley asks Daryl quietly, looking up at him with shock in her eyes. "Why would you do that?" He shrugs lightly, looking down at her with a small smile.

"Cause I love ya," he murmurs to her. "I know ya wanted somethin' like this. Wanted to make it a surprise." She smiles and leans up, kissing his lips slowly. He returns the kiss happily tightening his grip around her.

"You didn't have to do any of this," she says to him. "I didn't need a wedding to be happy, Daryl. I love you, and that's all I need."

"So ya didn't like it?" She snorts.

"Are you kidding me?! This is the best thing ever!" she says to him, amazed at what they've done. "I love all of it! I love this dress, and this room, the food…shit, this is everything someone would want for a wedding. This is the best thing ever." She kisses him again, running her hands through his shaggy hair.

"I got us some days off too," he says quietly. She raises an eyebrow.

"You did, did you?" she chuckles. He nods.

"Got Beth and Kerrianne to take care of the kids, got the place to ourselves for probably a week. Gonna have some fun." She smirks up at him.

"Oh really? What sort of fun?" she whispers to him, trailing her hands up and down his clothed back. He doesn't say anything but kiss her slowly, answering her question simply. She smiles against his lips.

This was officially the best day ever.

Daryl held her to him tightly as they danced to the music and smiled as they saw their children dance a few feet away, along with the rest of their family.

"The Dixon family," Daryl said softly, as he watched them all smiling and having fun, before he looked down at Riley. "My family."

Riley smiled up at him lovingly and kissed him hard on the mouth. "You're all my family too," she said softly, holding him close.

Soon, it was time for their wedding night, and they hugged everyone tightly as they smiled at them and kissed their children.

"You be good for Aunt Kerrianne, Aunt Beth, Uncle Remy, Uncle Mac, Uncle Happy and Grandpa Chibs, alright?" she said softly. Lily and Kathy, Lucy, Matt and Darcy nodded, as Finn played with Judith.

"Of course we will be mommy. We'll look after Finn too," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, we love you all so much," Riley kissed them all and hugged them tightly as did Daryl. They headed back to their house with the others smiling at them.

"Have a nice night, big brother!" Mac yelled smirking.

* * *

"Fuck off, Mac!" Daryl called back as he pulled Riley into their house and locked the door behind them.

He stared at Riley who smiled at him as she kissed him.

"I love you, Daryl, so much," she said, kissing him as she looked at him. He looked so handsome in his black suit and clean clothes.

"I love ya too, Riley," Daryl said kissing her as they crumpled onto the bed happily and laughed at each other.

"Husband," Riley said, smiling at him.

"Wife," Daryl replied softly. He pulled at the pins holding her hair up, until it tumbled down around her face, the flowers falling beautifully. "That's a beautiful dress, but how about we get ya outta it?"

Riley giggled at him and let him take off her dress leaving her in her underwear. He licked his lips at the sight of her.

"So fuckin' beautiful."

She unbuttoned his shirt and removed it, before undoing the belt on his pants so that he could step out, leaving him only in his boxers. "Hmm...You're not too bad yourself," she replied with a dazzling smile.

He smirked at her and pulled her into him as he kissed her, with all the passion and love he held for her as they kissed and touched each other.

"I want ya outta that underwear too," Daryl breathed as he rested his forehead against hers, and slowly started to pull her bra straps down her arms, his rough hands making her shiver as they ran over her skin.

Riley chuckled as she moved away to take her underwear off as she looked at Daryl. "Fine, but the boxers have to go too." Daryl smirked as he pulled off his boxers and tossed them to the side, as they both ended up completely nude and just stared at each other for a minute.

"Yer the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he said softly. Riley smiled and walked towards him.

"And you're the most beautiful man I've ever seen," she replied. "Can you believe we are actually married?"

"Still feels weird. Good weird, though. I love ya so fuckin' much it hurts, Riley," Daryl said softly. His hands roamed over her bare skin. She was his wife, she was all his, she was Mrs Dixon. He picked her up and gently laid her down on the bed, before moving to be on top of her. He wanted this to be special.

They looked into each other's eyes and saw all the love in the world. Daryl kissed her softly one, two, three, four times down her face, over her jaw, before he buried his face into her neck. She could feel his nude body pressing against her, and was filled with need for her husband. She wanted him so badly, but she knew they must take this slow and savour the moment.

She wasn't going to have another wedding night that was for sure. She felt his hard length pressing against her leg and grinded against him gently, until he was groaning. They kissed tenderly and hungrily, their hands moving up and down each other's bodies, rediscovering everything about the other one.

Daryl slowly kissed down Riley's body and could feel her slow deep breaths. He kissed her just below her stomach, and slowly began to work his tongue against her clit. She could feel the pleasure swimming through her body, taking her over. She closed her eyes and let everything in the universe fall away except her and her husband, and this moment they had right now. Daryl moved his tongue up and down, stroking her engorged nub.

Riley could feel herself coming close. Her face was getting flushed, and her breathing was coming quicker, and sensing she was coming closer, Daryl suddenly stopped, much to Riley's annoyance. He positioned himself on top of her. Riley felt Daryl's long, rock-hard cock against her and she could no longer stand it. She pulled him close, directing him inside her. He slid in easily. Daryl groaned. This was home; this was where he always wanted to be.

Riley moaned in pleasure. The feeling of her husband inside her was perfection. They fit together as if their bodies were made for each other. Their groans and grunts filled the room, as Daryl slowly made love to her, his hand holding hers tightly, as they ended the perfect day perfectly. Daryl and Riley's bodies moved in unity.

Unspoken emotions passed between them as they got closer towards the moment of climax. Riley's body reached its peak first, and she screamed with pleasure and love and happiness, clutching Daryl's hand tightly as her muscles contracted around his cock. Daryl felt himself let go, and emptied himself into her, groaning her name heavily into her neck.

"Husband, my beautiful, kind brave husband," she said, kissing his face.

"Wife, my beautiful, compassionate, loving wife," he replied, cupping her face.

She smiled up at him as they stared into each other's eyes for a while, before Riley rested her head against his shoulder and took his hand, stroking his wedding ring.

He held her tightly to him as they both simply held each other and thought of all the happy memories they shared.

Riley would have never thought she would be with this man. When she first saw him in the asylum, she knew he looked different than most of the others now. He was dirtier, gruffer, probably went through the same shit she went through, but did she think she would ever be in this situation? Never.

But when she did meet him, saw him spying on her while she was singing, she knew something was gonna go down, but she never thought she would be marrying him, loving, laying in his arms and kissing him slowly. She never thought any man would love her, with all her scars.

She leans up and kisses his jaw lovingly as he rubs her back lovingly. "I love you so much," she whispers to him. He kisses her on the lips softly, savouring her taste.

"I love ya too," He replies quietly. She sighs and lays her head on his chest.

"I never thought I'd ever get married," she admits quietly. He looks at her confused.

"Why ya say that?" He asks. She looks down at her body, and that was all the answer he needed for him to know why.

"Yer beautiful Riley, scars or not. Yer the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life, and I love ya." Daryl said softly. Riley's eyes brimmed with tears as she looked at her husband lovingly and kissed him tenderly.

"I love you, so much," she said softly, cuddling into him. He held her tightly to him, kissing her forehead lovingly.

"And I love ya too," he said softly as they both fell asleep.

* * *

Murphy sat in the house that he and Maggie lived in quietly as he heard Maggie signing to Hershel lovingly. He thought of her earlier question.

_'Would you like having a baby with me?' she had asked him as they danced, and Murphy had said yes._

He loved Maggie so much. He couldn't push her away anymore. He heard her come down and saw that she had taken off her high heels and smiled at her.

"Hey," he said, giving her a smile as he got up and turned on the CD player and music began to play, Adele singing 'To Make You Feel My Love.'

"Dance with me, Maggie?" Murphy asked softly and Maggie looked at him before nodding and started dancing to the soft song.

"I've always loved you, Murphy," Maggie told him softly.

"I know ya have, and I love ya too," Murphy said, kissing her tenderly. She kissed him back, loving the feel of his lips.

Murphy tangled a hand into her dark brown wavy hair as they kissed. Murphy pinned Maggie against the table and slipped a hand under her dress and cupped her breasts. They felt so soft in his hands, although they were a lot bigger than last time, partly due to Hershel Jr. being born.

Maggie whimpered softly as Murphy placed kisses along her chest and neck, sucking gently on her throbbing pulse point, causing Maggie to moan and arch into him.  
She could feel his cock through his black jeans pressing against her.

"Touch me, please Murphy," Maggie pleaded. Murphy growled at her as he scooped her up and carried her upstairs to their bedroom and placed her on the bed.

Jesus fucking Christ.

She looked so fucking beautiful, laying on their bed with her hair all messed up. He crawled on top of her and clawed at her dress, ripping it off her body and throwing it to the floor. She wraps her arms around his neck as he kisses her passionately, hard, and showing all the emotion he could muster.

His hands reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, throwing it away, and his hands grasp her breasts roughly. He detaches his mouth from hers and moves it to her right nipple, kissing and sucking deeply as his other hand played with the left one. She let out a load moan and arched herself into him, letting her hair fall.

"Murphy, please," she groans, wanting this foreplay to be over. It had been so long that she had sex, but there was something about having it with Murphy that made her ever want it even more.

She had loved Glenn. She knew that. But she had this old bond with him, something that she never lost, and that she missed so much, and now she had it back, even stronger than before.

Murphy chuckles and moves his hands down to her waist, pulling at her panties until they were down her legs, and placed them on the ground. His hands ran up and down her body as he kissed down her chest, placing soft and gentle pecks on her skin, until he was right above her mound.

"God damn it, stop teasing me!" Maggie says, looking at him with an annoyed but adorable look. Murphy leans up and claims her lips again, finally trailing his fingers down and touching her sensitive clit. She lets out a sharp gasp and buries her head into his neck.

"Fuck," she moans out slowly. He continued his slow torture, placing kisses down her neck sensually, loving the feel of her in his arms.

After a minute, Maggie feels her body starting to respond to the rubbing, and her breathing increase, letting out quick and short breathes, rocking against his fingers. Her moans were echoing off the walls as she felt herself become undone, and she shook from her orgasm, kissing Murphy lovingly on the lips.

"Get those pants off right now," she breathes into his mouth, shaking from the pleasure. She feels him laugh as her hands go to his belt, undoing the piece of clothing and pulling down his black jeans and boxers, cupping his rock hard cock in her hands, giving him a few pumps.

"Fuck, Maggie," Murphy growled, feeling her hands on him. He rolled on top of her and kissed her passionately. Maggie tangled her hands into his dark brown hair, her hands stroking his scarred back from years of being trapped in the asylum.

"I love you," Maggie said softly as he thrusted into her. Murphy growled softly at hearing that. Hr held her tightly and kissed her lovingly, his hands fisting her dark brown curls.

This was where he belonged, with Maggie and Hershel, his family, and he loved them so much. He would kill anyone who tried to hurt them. He thrusted harder into Maggie.

"I love you too, Maggie," Murphy grunted roughly as he pulled her into his arms so their chests were pressing against each other. They kissed passionately.

Maggie moaned softly, her tongue meeting his as they kissed passionately as it snowed outside.

His thrusts increased steadily until both of them were panting, groaning and grunting as their releases came quickly. Murphy held back from letting go, wanting Maggie to feel that first, wanting her to feel loved.

"Come on, Maggie. Cum for me now. I wanna see ya fall apart, sweetheart," he growls softly into her ear. Maggie buried her face into his neck as she came, feeling ultimate pressure envelope her, like a warm embrace from an old friend. A few more thrusts and Murphy came hard, letting his seed go deep within her warm womb.

He feels his legs give out underneath him and he falls to the bed next to her. He takes her into his arms and she willingly lays her head on her chest. He kisses her head softly as they both calmed down, still shaking from their orgasms. Maggie closed her eyes and sighed happily.

"That was amazing," she says quietly, looking up at him with a smile. He smirks down at her.

"It match up to how it was a while ago? Been a while since I've done that." Maggie laughs, nodding her head.

"It definitely matched up. It was even better. You're amazing, Murphy." He smiles and holds her tighter to him as both of them closed their eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Riley was the first to wake up. She looked around the room, forgetting what had happened before it all hit her in the face, and she smiles goofily, falling back onto the bed with a bright grin on her face.

She looked at Daryl's sleeping face and brushes a piece of his hair away, looking at his peaceful expression. That little motion woke him up though, and he slowly opened her eyes and looked at her. He smiles sleepily.

"Mornin'," he says quietly. She smiles and laughs lightly.

"Morning," she replies softly. "I'm gonna make some breakfast." She grabs a shirt and some panties, placing them on. "You want anything specific?" He shrugs, looking at her tan legs.

"I'm fine. Anything's good." She smiles and nods, heading off into the kitchen. She looks in the fridge and grabs some pancake mix they had found on a run, thinking of making that. She pours herself a cup of coffee once brewed and drinks it happily, looking out at the snow covered ground.

She hears Daryl come in and she spares a look behind her, seeing he was wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants. He walks up to her and wraps his arms around her waist, kissing her neck slowly and softly, nibbling lightly.

Riley sighed in content at feeling his lips on her neck. It was so peaceful being here, and not outside where the dead walked and where people would hurt you just for fun. No, this was her home, and she loved it.

Daryl held her tightly as he let go and watched her cook the pancakes. He went to set the table and made himself a cup of coffee.

He couldn't help but feel like he was the luckiest man on earth to have Riley and the children.

He smiled at the thought as he sat down and saw Riley bringing out the maple syrup and honey. They both sat down and tucked into the pancakes happily, unaware of someone watching them from the woods before walking away.


	36. In The Blood

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 36

* * *

Dandy Mott sat in an abandoned house along with Will Dixon and some of the Briarcliff survivors including Laura. They all wanted Fort Charming, and Will Dixon was someone not to mess around with. They all looked at the older man.

Dandy wanted revenge on Daryl. He had stolen his wife. Riley was rightfully his, and not that filthy redneck's whore.

He knew Ian wanted Beth, so all they had to do was ambush all of the men and take over the fort. It would be easy after taking out Clay Morrow.

"In a week we activate the plan, boys!" Will called out. Everyone cheered at this happily, loving the thought of getting a young woman to fuck with.

"What do we do about the brats?" Tim asked curiously.

"Kill them, they ain't any use to us," Will said, shrugging, and they all nodded in understanding. It was true. It wasn't like they would be doing anything to them. They weren't a threat. Might as well just finish them off.

"So we'll do this in a week?" Laura asks. "Can't we do it earlier? I really want to see those people heads on plates." Will smirks slightly.

"It has to be a week, Laura. We need to wait for the right time, and that's when we'll win this." Dandy smiles and looks at the lights in the distance, knowing it was the safe zone.

They were going to win this. And Riley was going to be his.

* * *

Later in the day, Daryl had come to Riley with a surprise while she was reading 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince.' It had been an old book that she loved to read when she was younger, especially when she was in the asylum.

She had been told she wasn't to be told anything as soon as they got to his bike, which apparently they were taking out. She had never actually ridden out on one before, and now she was actually slightly scared, but she knew Daryl would never let anything bad happen to her.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and places her head on his shoulder as he started up the engine, the bike roaring to life, and they were off in a matter of minutes. She liked the feeling of it, liked riding with him on it, but she couldn't help but wonder where the hell they were going.

After probably an hour of driving, Daryl stopped the bike at the end of a driveway, and he blindfolded her. She laughed as he led her up the driveway, wondering what the hell could be up there. She could hear birds chirping and leaves being stepped on, as the snow from the days prior had melted.

The winter was far from over though, that's for sure.

He stops her and places a small kiss on the back of her head before taking off the blindfold, and she gasped when she what it was.

It was a small little house, probably only one story, and emphasized the perfect picker white fence look. It looked exactly like something a family would live in, and she smiles at it. She loved her home back at the zone, but this was so sweet.

"How did you find this?" she asks him. He shrugs, placing his arms around her waist.

"Found it one day on a run. Little bit run down, but I fixed it up. Decided a little while ago that if we're gonna have at least some sort of honeymoon, we gotta get away from that zone."

"We're staying here for the week?" She asks excitedly. He nods and kisses her on the lips slowly.

"Well, five days, but I think that's fine." She laughs and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. The fact that he went this far to think about after their wedding, to even plan this out, made her want him.

Really, really badly.

"That place have a bedroom?" She whispers huskily. He smirks.

"Yeah, it does. And a kitchen, and a bathroom, and a couch, and a dining table…got all that stuff," he replies quietly.

"Then how about we go use 'em?" she asks. He smirks again and brings her into his arms, lifting her up bridal style, and she laughs as he carries her inside.

* * *

They ended up not only having sex in the bedroom, but also in the bathroom while having a shower, in the kitchen when she was making dinner, on the dining table after dinner, and again in the bedroom. Right now, they were both curled up on the sofa, watching the sun set over the sky. Soon it would be spring.

Daryl loved all of the seasons, but his favorite was spring. It was when nature was awakening again, and he got to see all if the animals. Wolves, deer and bears, raccoons and mountain lions. He wrapped a blanket around Riley who had fallen asleep reading halfway through her book. He smiled down at her and kissed her forehead lovingly.

He smiled at the photo albums that were on a chest of drawers. Photos of the family, and he picked one up of him and his mother with Merle, Rose and Mac.

He stroked his momma's face gently as he looked at the photo. He had been six years old, and Mac was four, Rose was only two and Merle was eleven years old. He smiled at the photo of him with Tig and sadness swam through him as he looked at Dawn's photo, smiling happily at the camera.

Daryl wished he had been able to say goodbye to her. She had been like an older sister to him. Fawn was like Rose, a baby sister to him.

He held Riley tightly as he heard wolves howl in the distance, almost as if they were looking after them.

He wondered if maybe they could get one of them for dinner. Looking out in the woods, he looks down at Riley and thinks back to a prior conversation. Riley had mentioned that she wanted to learn how to use a bow and arrow, and he decided there and then he was going to teach her. He had found one a little while before, and brought it with him before they came here.

He looks back outside before he hears Riley start to whimper, and she thrashes lightly in her sleep. Daryl looks at her worriedly and shakes her slightly, trying to wake her up.

"Riley? Riley baby, wake up. C'mon sweetheart, wake up, yer havin' a nightmare, baby, wake up," he says quietly. She gasps as her eyes open, looking around a bit wildly before setting on Daryl. She sighs and lays her head on his chest, feeling tears soak his chest as she cried. "What the hell happened?"

"I had a terrible dream," she cries softly. Daryl rubs her nude back as he looks down at her concernedly.

"What happened?" He asks softly.

"The zone was attacked again, and the kids were taken away, and they….did stuff to them. I don't want that to happen. God, don't let that happen," she sobs, shaking her head. Daryl runs his hands through her hair, kissing her head tenderly.

"It's not gonna happen, sweetheart. It's gonna be fine. They're all gonna be safe, and so are we." She nods, shaking her head and looking up at him. He wipes the tears from her cheeks and kisses her forehead. "We're gonna be just fine," he says softly to her.

"I believe you," she says to him. He smiles and kisses her again, this time on the lips.

"Go back to sleep. Yer gonna need it. Gonna take ya out tomorrow to learn how to use a bow and arrow." Riley smiles and looks up at him.

"Can you bring me to bed?" She asks cutely. Daryl chuckles and picks her up into his arms again. She lays her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. By the time he laid her on the bed, she was passed out again.

* * *

The next day came by quickly, and Daryl had gotten Riley dressed to take out to the forest. They walked for ages until they got to a certain point, and Daryl stopped her, giving her the bow and arrows he had. It was a dark brown, and the string was black. He places fingerless gloves in her hands and instructs her to put them on.

Once they were secure, she held the bow up, with the arrow in the string. He bites his lip at her posture.

"Ya gotta move a bit, baby," he says to her quietly. She adjusts her position, but even then she wasn't correctly up. He sighs and shakes his head, a small smile on his face. "Let me help."

He steps up behind her and places his hand on her waist, moving her body to the right. With the other, he moves her hand to the middle of the bow, keeping his hand on hers. He uses his feet to move her feet further apart, by now, his whole body was pressed up against hers.

She found it really hard to concentrate with him right there.

A rabbit flew by on the grass and paused, sniffing the ground. Daryl sees this and places his head right near her ear.

"Now just aim," he says to her quietly. She felt her breathing getting shallow. She heard the second meaning to that. She heard the lust in his voice. This wasn't just a lesson.

She aims, and surprisingly, she hits the rabbit dead on. He smirks against her neck.

"Good job, baby," he whispers huskily to her. He kisses her neck, and bites the same spot a moment later, flicking his tongue out to lessen the pain, but she didn't mind. In fact, she let out a long moan, tilting her head back and letting the bow loosen from her grasp.

He drops the bow to the ground and kisses her on the lips, grabbing her hands and intertwining his fingers with hers. He pins her up against the nearest tree, taking off his crossbow and letting it fall to the ground as his lips attacked hers.

"Daryl…" She groans out. "What if walkers-"

"We'll be fine," he murmurs, his fingers taking off her jacket throwing it behind him. "Yer with me. Ain't nothin' gonna happen to us." She takes that as a just answer and lets him have her, her panties already soaked from him being so close to her. He detaches his mouth from hers and starts to kiss her neck as she shrugs off his jacket and unbuttons his shirt, running her hands down his toned chest.

Before Riley had time to work out what was going on, Daryl had lifted her up, and she found herself wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She felt him push her back against the tree, his hands behind her so she wouldn't scratch her skin on the bark. Within seconds, Daryl had literally torn her clothes off, and she was entirely nude. She was completely confused by the whole situation, but she found she was more than a little turned on too. She felt his erection press against her stomach as he placed his hands on her back and shifted her slightly. "Oh, god," she shuddered in anticipation.

"Gonna make sure ya remember yer mine, my mate," he growled as he nipped at her collarbone. Riley was grinding herself against him, begging for him to be inside her. Eventually, Daryl was so painfully hard he couldn't wait much longer, and he made sure he had a firm grip on her before slamming into her, automatically picking up a harsh, fast rhythm, making both of them moan in pleasure. He kissed her roughly, his tongue sliding into her mouth as he thrust into her, and she whimpered as she dug her fingers into his waist. She pushed herself against him, her breasts pressing against his hard chest.

He continued to pound into her as the moonlight shone down on them, making their bodies glow. Daryl began nibbling on her lips as she moaned into his mouth, her hair flopping down around her sweaty forehead. Her back knocked against the tree every time he thrust into her, but she barely even noticed. Daryl lowered his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, making her cry out quietly as she tightened her grip on him.

"Harder!" She gasped as Daryl pulled her legs up further around him and thrust into her as hard as he could, making her cry out with pleasure. This was the roughest Daryl had been, but hell she was enjoying it. There was a fierce protectiveness in his eyes, along with love. He buried his face into her neck and ran his tongue along the skin.

"That's it," he groaned as she clenched around him. "That's it Riley. Who do ya belong to?" he asked. Riley tried to speak and gripped him tightly. "Tell me Riley," he hissed into her ear. "Tell me."

"You Daryl!" she panted as she held on tightly to his waist to keep her balance. "I only belong to you! Oh, god, don't stop!"

Daryl wound his hands into her hair and tugged her head to the side before he began biting her neck, the stubble on his face scratching her skin. He slid his hands down to her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze as she threw her head forward to rest on his shoulder. "Oh, Daryl, oh, Daryl!" she moaned. "I'm...Oh, god, DARYL!" she cried out as she felt her orgasm crash over her.

He covered her mouth with his as her walls started to contract around him, and her body shook while she moaned his name repeatedly against his lips. She felt his body tense, and knew he was also on the edge of finishing. Daryl thrust hard into her a few more times before he gave one final, harsh thrust and exploded, his body going weak as he spilled himself into her with a loud growl.

He howled then, and Riley felt her heart swim with love for him as he collapsed on top of her and buried his face into her neck.

"My mate, my wife, lover and mama of our cubs," he rasped. She smiles breathlessly and kisses him slowly, her body shaking, and her legs hurting

"I love you so much," she whispers into his hair. He pulls back and kisses her on the lips once more, this time a lot more gently and slower.

"I love ya too," he replies quietly, still shaking. She runs her hands through his sweaty hair and pulls it back away, kissing his neck lovingly. She looks up and smiles at him. "My protective wolf," she whispers, kissing him slowly once more.

That's exactly what he was. He was a protective and loving wolf, who would do anything to keep his mama wolf and his cubs safe. He loved them so much, and he definitely showed it on a regular basis.

He slowly lowers her down onto the ground to see if she could stand, and she cringes as soon as her feet touch the ground. He chuckles quietly and instead picks her up, placing her against the tree and helping her get on her underwear. He simply places on his jeans.

"Now," she groans out as she tries to stand. "This is a sign…of someone who really knows how to screw someone," she laughs at the end as his picks her up into his arms and kisses her passionately. She wraps her arms around his neck and runs her hands through his hair again. Someone would think that she wouldn't be into guys like this, all dirty and feral, but God it turned her on to high hell.

"God, I'm so lucky," she pants against his lips.

"No, I'm the lucky one for havin' a beautiful wife like ya who loves me," Daryl said softly as he pulled her into him tightly and kissed her long and hard. She melted into the kiss and they both walked back into the house, slightly unsteady on their feet as they went inside. Daryl put some logs into the fire as Riley started running a bath.

Daryl smiled as the flames illuminated the living room and he gently stroked the photo of Riley holding a newborn Finn in her arms with Lily, Lucy, Kathy, Matt, Darcy and him at her side. Daryl loved his children more than anything.

He could hear Riley singing in the bathroom as she got into her bath. She loved having a long soak in the bath and simply relaxing in the bubbles. He smiled then as he heard Riley sing a song.

_**"Oh the river, oh the river, it's running free.  
And oh the joy, oh the joy it brings to me.  
But I know it'll have to drown me,  
Before I can breathe easy.  
And I've seen it in the flights of birds,  
I've seen it in you.  
The entrails of the animals,  
The blood running through."**_

**_"But in order to get to the heart,_**  
**_I think sometimes you'll have to cut through._**  
**_But you can't…"_**

**_"We will carry…_**  
**_We will carry you there…"_**

**_"Just keep following!_**  
**_The heartlines on your hand!_**  
**_Just keep following!_**  
**_The heartlines on your hand!_**  
**_Keep it up!_**  
**_I know you can!_**  
**_Just keep following!_**  
**_The heartlines on your hand!_**  
**_Cause I am…"_**

**_"On the sea, on the sea and land over land._**  
**_Creeping and crawling like the sea over sand._**  
**_Still I follow heartlines on your hand._**  
**_And there's fantasy, there's fallacy, there's tumbling stone._**  
**_Echoes of a city that's long overgrown."_**

**_"Your heart is the only place that I call home,_**  
**_I cannot be returned._**  
**_You can…_**  
**_You can…_**  
**_I know you can…"_**

**_"Just keep following!_**  
**_The heartlines on your hand!_**  
**_Just keep following!_**  
**_The heartlines on your hand!_**  
**_Keep it up!_**  
**_I know you can!_**  
**_Just keep following!_**  
**_The heartlines on your hand!"_**

**_"What a thing to do…_**  
**_Oooh_**  
**_What a thing to choose…_**  
**_But know, in some way I'm there with you._**  
**_Up against the wall on a Wednesday afternoon."_**

**_"Just keep following!_**  
**_The heartlines on your hand_**  
**_Just keep following!_**  
**_The heartlines on your hand_**  
**_Keep it up!_**  
**_I know you can!_**  
**_Just keep following!_**  
**_The heartlines on your hand_**  
**_Cause I am."_**

He loved her voice. It was like an angel singing from above. Anyone could easily relax listening to her voice. It was just that kind of voice.

He wondered where that song came from. He goes to the bathroom door and walks in, seeing her body covered in bubbles as she laid in the water. She smiles up at him, seeing him taking off his jeans again and climbing into the bathtub behind her.

She settles herself between his legs and lays his head back on his shoulder. His arms wrap around her waist and he kisses her neck tenderly, smelling her clean hair. He didn't care if she was downright dirty or absolutely clean though. She was beautiful in whatever condition she was in.

Yeah, also another situation he never thought he would be in. Holding his wife in a bathtub full of bubbles in the middle of a forest. In fucking New York.

And he did not mind that one bit. Not at all.

She sighs happily and looks up at him. He kisses her slowly before looking down at her body and then back at her face.

"What's that song ya were singing?"

"Heartlines by Florence and the Machine. I loved her music and would listen to it whenever I could in the asylum. Keep in mind we were all in a Catholic mental hospital where we were only allowed to listen to Christian music, and not wear revealing clothing. Although Laura and her friends got away with it," Riley said, sighing as she leaned into him.

"Yer an angel," Daryl said softly. Riley smiled as she leaned into his embrace and kissed his wrist. They started washing their hair and Riley scrubbed out the dirt and grease that had gathered on her hair. She washed her dirty blonde hair and Daryl combed it, loving the feel of her silky, blonde, wet, wavy curls.

Riley washed his hair and smiled at the softness of it. It was long and now brushed his shoulders, giving him a rough biker look that she loved on him.

They both then took the plug out and started getting ready for dinner. Riley watched as Daryl put on a pair of clean boxers, before pulling on a pair clean jeans that weren't surprisingly ripped and went outside to get more firewood. Riley daydreamed and looked through her wardrobe for something to wear when she found a black sundress that always seemed to make Daryl feral.

She found herself lost in a daydream then.

* * *

_Riley was in the kitchen washing up the dishes when she felt Daryl come up behind her and kiss her neck passionately._

_Riley smiled and sighed in content as she leaned back against him and he wrapped her up into a warm embrace. "Hey, darlin'," he said softly._

_"Hey," she smiled, her hand brushing down his stubbly cheek._

_He smiled down and shifted slightly so they were on top of the kitchen table, and he smirked at her as he kissed her passionately._

_"What's yer fantasy?" he asked her huskily._

_"You fuckin' me from behind on the table," she said, blushing slightly._

_"Hard? Fast?"_

_"Yes, very," she breathed as she felt his hand slip up inside her dress and massage her breasts._

_Daryl pulled her down and turned her around, pressing himself into her as she shivered. "Why don't ya tell me what ya want? Don't be afraid."_

_"I want you to fuck me hard," Riley said, licking her lips. He smirked as he leaned her against the table and pinched her right nipple._

_She pressed back into him, letting her body respond in its most natural and expectant way. She heard herself whimper, and she bit at her bottom lip to keep any more desperate sound from leaking out._

_Daryl's rough hand raked over her bare shoulder. His hard fingers sprawled across the back of her exposed neck, reaching their way into her hair. He unclasped it, never minding the heat that trapped beneath all those blonde waves and caused torrents of sweat to pour down her back. He held her face, those long fingers grasping her chin, stroking her mouth, demanding her lips to part for him._

_Riley's lips did just that, and Daryl wound his hand into her hair as he kissed her hard, his tongue slipping into her mouth as she undid the buttons on his jeans and took off his belt. Daryl's hands roamed down her body before sliding into her dress and pulling it up, making her moan._

_In one swift motion, he released himself. She felt him like steel, almost slicing into her flesh. She threw her arms back, encircling his neck, demanding at least one taste of his mouth before he cut into her._

_She held her breath because crying out would draw attention. He knew, and clamped an iron palm over her mouth. He bent her easily over the counter, slid his finger into her pussy, slipping them aside, and slammed himself into her until his entire length was buried inside her._

_Riley gripped the edge of the counter. She couldn't make a sound, but she could bite. Her teeth sunk into his fingers. He groaned, the pain sizzling and sharp, but undeniably right._

_She felt so alive, every need in her suddenly awakening. She writhed and pushed against him, almost disappointed when she had all of him, but not enough. If she could kiss him, she would, but the hand sealed over her mouth kept her face twisted in place._

_Daryl thrust into her hard and fast like she had asked and felt her push back to meet his every thrust, as her hands gripped on tightly to the edge of the table. He leaned on top of her to nip at her neck with his teeth._

_He grunted as he pounded into her, the sweat running down his forehead, his breathing heavy and unsteady as she moaned into his hands, the sounds being muffled._

_"Come on baby, come on," he whispered as he used his free hand to run down her flat stomach before he pressed two fingers roughly against her clit._

_His other hand roamed her, rough and scratchy across the aching tips of her breasts, her sweaty thighs, and over her quaking belly. He loved the feel of her skin he'd longed to touch for so long now. He made cavernous, grunting sounds as he just kept shoving into her harder, merciless, wanting his fill quickly before someone walked in._

_'I'm gonna fuckin' explode,' Daryl's thoughts raced, and only briefly he wondered if she was as desperate as him to let go. She was so into it, bucking and grinding, letting him handle her so rough. She fucking wanted this just as bad as him._

_"I oh –god," Riley moaned as she grabbed at his rough hands. He kissed the nape of her neck tenderly._

_"I'm going to cum, oh god Daryl," she moaned, feeling a tense feeling in her stomach._

_"Good girl," Daryl panted as he kept pounding into her, his fingers still rubbing against her clit. She closed her eyes tightly shut and bit down on her lip to stop herself from crying out as she clamped down around him, her body shaking from her orgasm. She threw her head back against his shoulder, whimpering out his name as she came violently around him. Daryl kissed her then, feeling his own release coming as he groaned into her mouth._

_It was only seconds before he felt himself going over the edge. He squeezed her breasts, gritting his teeth, crashing into her until the urgency faded and drained from his body. His voice quaked over her; a guttural moan that drove her crazy. She wished she could see his face._

_Riley let her body respond. As he slowed to a bearable pace, she eased back into him, letting herself tighten and take the last of what she needed. She flowed over him, and he actually held her to him, her hot back sticking to his bare shirtless chest._

_She leans back and feels her breathing return to normal, nice and slowly. She turns around and sees his face, covered in sweat. He buries her his face in her neck and kisses the skin again, tenderly and lovingly. She pulls back slightly and kisses his lips, finally happy to see his face._

_She runs her hands through his hair, feeling the shagginess of it, and sighs happily, pulling back and kissing his nose cutely, standing up on her tiptoes._

_"Thank you," she whispers to him. He brushes past a stray piece of her hair that was sticking to her forehead due to the sweat._

_"Ain't gotta thank me. I'd do anythin' for ya," he says softly, kissing her slowly._

* * *

Riley sighs, shaking her head and smiling to herself. Back at the asylum, she would never admit it, but she used to think about this stuff all the time, what it would feel like with a man she loved, to try all these new things. That had always been her fantasy.

She just never had a man to dream about it until now.

Kristi, Zoe, and Violet all knew, and they had all shared how they would want it. But out of all of them, Riley's was the dirtiest.

They always teased her about it, but she didn't care. At that point, she was desperate to even find someone besides the dead to talk to, and now she was free, and had a wonderful family.

She was happy.

"What ya smiln' about?"

She turns around and smiles slightly, seeing Daryl had come back in with firewood. She shrugs.

"Just daydreaming," she replies softly, picking up a book into her hands. He raises an eyebrow and places the book down.

"'Bout what?"

'Oh Jesus Christ, Daryl,' Riley thought blushing as she struggled to find words to explain that she wanted him to fuck her on the kitchen table like a wild animal and bruise her with his brand of ownership on her. Yes, she was messed up, but god she loved the thought of Daryl fucking her on the table. She looked at him.

"I was daydreaming about you fucking me from behind on the table," Riley said blushing slightly. Daryl growled low in his throat as he grabbed Riley and shoved her onto the table.

"Oh really?" he asked smirking into her neck as she pushed her body against him.

"I had a dream about it," she said blushing as she stroked his chest.

Daryl picked her up and set her on the table. "Well we might just need to do that then."

Riley chuckled and shook her head at him. "You're insatiable."

"Ya love me fuckin' yer," he said, kissing her neck.

"Hard? Fast?"

"Yes, very," she breathed as she felt his hand slip up inside her dress and massaged her breasts.

Daryl pulled her down and turned her around, pressing himself into her as she shivered. "Why don't ya tell me what ya want? Don't be afraid."

"I want you to fuck me hard." Riley said licking her lips and he smirked as he leaned her against the table and pinch her right nipple.

She pressed back into him, letting her body respond in its most natural and expectant way. She heard herself whimper, and she bit at her bottom lip to keep any more desperate sound from leaking out.

Daryl pulled her dress from her and took off his shirt and trousers, before running his hand down her bare spine. He left a trail of kisses, his hips grinding into hers. Riley reached into his boxers and pulled them off, before taking his hard cock into her hands and slowly stroking him, making him groan.

"Good girl," Daryl panted out as he pressed her into the table.

She pressed back into him, letting her body respond in its most natural and expectant way. She heard herself whimper, and she bit at her bottom lip to keep any more desperate sound from leaking out.

Daryl's rough hand raked over her bare shoulder. His hard fingers sprawled across the back of her exposed neck, reaching their way into her hair. He unclasped it, never minding the heat that trapped beneath all those black waves and caused torrents of sweat to pour down her back. He held her face, those long fingers grasping her chin, stroking her mouth, demanding her lips to part for him.

"Just give it to me, Daryl," she said as he slipped her panties down her legs. He leaned her over the table, moving so he was behind her. He positioned himself and grabbed her hands, before he thrust fully into her with one slow, deep stroke. She moaned and pushed her ass back against him as she squeezed his hands tightly.

"Just like that," she breathed as he slowly began to thrust into her.

"Yeah, ya like that?" he asked, cupping her breasts in his large, rough hands as he started to pound into her.

"I love it," she moaned.

She felt so alive, every need in her suddenly awakening. She writhed and pushed against him, almost disappointed when she had all of him, but not enough. If she could kiss him, she would, but the hand sealed over her mouth kept her face twisted in place.

Daryl thrust into her hard and fast like she had asked, and felt her push back to meet his every thrust, as her hands gripped on tightly to the edge of the counter. He leaned on top of her to nip at her neck with his teeth

"Scream for me baby, ain't no one gonna hear ya," Daryl whispered in her ear as he continued to pound into her, the table looking like it was about to break underneath them.

"DARYL!" she cried out, her hands grabbing at him wildly.

His other hand roamed her, rough and scratchy across the aching tips of her breasts, her sweaty thighs, and over her quaking belly. He loved the feel of her skin he'd longed to touch for so long now. He made cavernous, grunting sounds as he just kept shoving into her harder, merciless, wanting his fill quickly.

'I'm gonna fuckin' explode', Daryl's thoughts raced, and only briefly he wondered if she was as desperate as him to let go. She was so into it, bucking and grinding, letting him handle her so rough. She fucking wanted this just as bad as him.

"I'm gonna cum, let go," Daryl instructed as they both reached their release together. Riley was crying out and shaking in his arms, as Daryl shot his hot, thick seed into her, growling out her name, before they both held each other tightly.

Riley's eyes fluttered closed for a moment as she felt Daryl move slightly and he pulled her into him tightly as they recovered from their orgasm.

"I love you," she said, kissing him with all the love she had for him.

"I love ya too," he said kissing her.

She smiled as she cuddled into him tightly. He picked her up into his arms. "Let's go to bed, baby," he said as he kissed her.

Sooner or later, the couple had to go back to the zone and see everyone again, but they weren't reluctant to do so. They wanted to see their family again, to see how the kids were doing.

* * *

The rest of the days spent in the house were full of love, teaching, and sex. A lot of sex. There wasn't a moment in the house where they hadn't been all over each other, whether it was fucking, or kissing, or just holding each other. They didn't spend barely a minute without each other. They even hunted together, and Riley knew how much Daryl like to hunt alone.

When they got back, she was met with all her kids running up to them. She had picked up Lily and Matt into her arms, kissing their foreheads and Beth came over with Finn. She places the little kids down and takes her baby boy, looking at him with eyes full of love.

Finn giggles and smiles up at his mother. Daryl places a hand on Riley's shoulder as he looked down at Finn. Daryl kisses the side of Riley's head.

"I'm gonna put the bike away, okay?" He says quietly. She smiles and nods, watching him leave. Beth smirks and watches the kids play as Riley rocks Finn back and forth.

"So?" Beth asks. Riley looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "How was it? The honeymoon?" Riley snorts, shaking her head with a smile on her face, brightly and grinning.

"Like you need to know," she teases. Beth pouts mockingly.

"But I wanna know," she urges. Riley smiles before biting her lip.

"It was amazing. It was so amazing. It…it was a lot of sex," she giggles. Beth laughs at her flustered expression.


	37. The Road To Hell

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 37

* * *

"What the fuck are ya doin' here, ya piece of shit?" Daryl snarled as he looked at the man who had given him and Mac permanent scars from their childhood on their bodies. Will smirked at them and stood to his full height as he spoke to all of them.

"Makin' this my town. A bunch of crazy people live here, and I hear that my own two sons have married two crazy whores?" Will asked coldly as he spotted Riley with Finn, Lucy, Kathy, Darcy, Lily and Matt huddling to her. Hugo walked beside him and spotted Beth. He walked over as Remy tried to walk towards her.

"Well, well, looks my oldest son isn't such a fuck up like the other two," he said looking at Beth intently. He then looked at Adam, Shiloh and Shawn who were huddled into her fearfully.

"You stay the fuck away from her, you bastard!" Remy yelled before two men started brutally beating him. Beth screamed for them to stop but none of them stopped beating Remy, who tried to fight back as Tate, Daryl and Kyle ran to help him along with Chibs and Mac.

"Leave him the fuck alone!" Daryl yelled as he dragged Remy away from them. Remy now had a black eye and a bloody mouth as everyone stared fearfully at Will Dixon and his army. Another man came over, and that was when they all saw what he was holding, and Maggie paled at the familiar man.

Negan, leader of the Saviours.

"Let's move out. Laura, make sure the women and children are placed in the mess hall!" Will instructed and Laura nodded as Dandy walked to where Chibs, Happy and Daryl were. He was smirking as Kerrianne, Riley and Moira were marched away by Kellan.

"Don't worry boys, I'll look after your girls. Who knows, maybe I'll even comfort them?" He taunted cruelly. Daryl snarled at him menacingly as he grabbed him by the shirt.

"If ya even fuckin' touch any of them or Riley...I swear to God, I will kill ya and mutilate ya so not even my old man knows what the fuck ya were," Daryl snarled. Dandy laughed at him as the men were shoved into the army truck and they started driving out of the safe zone as they heard the children crying for their fathers.

Lily and Judith, however, ran away from Michonne and Riley as they screamed for their parents when the men opened fire, but Daryl could still hear his daughter crying for him.

"DADDY, DADDY NO, COME BACK TO US!" Lily screamed running towards the truck. One of the soldiers grabbed her and Judith roughly as he watched helplessly.

That was the last time Daryl Dixon would see his family for five months.

Riley was terrified, but put up a brave front as all of the women were told to take off their jeans and change into dresses. Sister Eunice, or simply Eunice as she liked to be called, sat next to them as they all reluctantly took off their jeans and were given dresses to wear. Riley sat next to Beth and the others.

"Fuck Larry," Gemma said fuming that Larry had done this to them. She helped Tara tend to a bruised Wendy along with Moira.

"This is bullshit!" Riley exclaims, looking outside at the men. Her heart was on fire, and her eyes were narrowed with rage. This was not going to become like the asylum again. She couldn't let it happen. This would not end like it did then. They would get Daryl and the others back, and they would kill these people.

"Riley, we need to wait things-"

"I DID MY WAITING!" She snaps at Violet, who jumped in her seat. Riley was always so calm and collected, but right now she was fucking fuming. "Ten years of it! In Briarcliff! I'm not going to let this shit happen anymore! We're going to plan this out, and we are going to kill these people. We're different now, stronger, fiercer, and they're going to regret it when they find that out…" She growls, grabbing the dress into her hands.

"What are they gonna find out?" Beth asks as she looked at Riley with confused eyes. Riley looks at her, a look of pure hatred for the men and determination on her face.

"That they're messing with the wrong women."

* * *

**Five Months Later**:

These people were absolutely sick. And Daryl hated them all.

All the men had been taken away to fuck knows where, and everywhere they looked there was a fucking guard. After the first month of just plain anger and hatred, he eventually had to settle down before he caused even more pain for the others and for himself.

He wasn't stopping trying to get out, to get back to the kids, to get back to her. That was the only thing keeping him going now. The fact that she was still alive, and so were the kids, and that's why he kept living, kept trying to get out.

Some of the others had given up, but Daryl was still angry, still mad, and so were the rest of the men, and all they wanted to do was get the fuck out of there. It was torture, pain, and an endless nightmare. Especially not knowing what they were doing to their women back at the zone.

Jax was the one who was dangerous. His face was cold as stone as he and Daryl were being forced to run fifteen laps around the prison without taking any breaks. They were both sweating heavily as they ran around the prison and heard Sergeant Daniels yelling at them to move it before they finally managed to run faster when the man came over.

"Both of you shower and join the others in the courtyard. Something you need to know," the man said flatly and walked off. They both watched and quietly walked to the showers and got undressed before going under the cold water which soothed their hot skin. Daryl thought of Riley and the kids. God he missed them all so much.

He finished showering and dried off before he and Jax went to join the others. They saw Larry look at all of them coldly, a cruel smile on his face as he looked at them and spoke.

"As you have all worked hard for the last five months, you will be allowed to visit your families for one month," the man informed them as they were led to army vans and driven to Fort Charming.

"I hope Riley's ok," Daryl said quietly to Chibs, Tig, Mac and Happy. The four men nodded as they hoped that their women were alright. God Chibs hoped Moira and Quinn were alright.

* * *

Riley sat in back of the house doing Laura's laundry with Beth and the other women. All of them had bruises on their faces from where they had tried to defend themselves, and the men had responded by hitting them. They hadn't fought since, due to fearing for the safety of their children.

They all then saw Laura stride over. Riley hoped Daryl was safe along with Happy, Remy, her dad and Mac.

She gave Kerrianne and the other women a sad smile as she scrubbed some shirts, her hands aching from washing clothes in cold water. None of the women were allowed to wash their clothes in the washing machine unless they were allowed by Dandy or Will.

No one missed the way Will Dixon looked at his daughter in law and the hate he looked at Kerrianne with. Everyone knew Will Dixon and Dandy Mott were racist bastards.

So far, Will Dixon hadn't gotten that far with Riley, considering whenever he tried to get somewhere with her, someone always told him that he was needed for something. Dandy…on the other hand, had more free time on his hands…

She looks up at Laura, who smirks at her.

"Those better be fucking spotless, scrub," she sneers at Riley. The older girl sighs and glares at the bucket. "But for now, I guess you stop, since your pathetic family is coming back for a month." She looks up, her eyes wide.

Daryl was coming back?

"What?" Beth asks stunned as she drops the clothes into the bucket.

"That's what Will wanted me to tell you, so I guess stop. Don't get used to it though. You'll be back in here soon enough." She leaves and slams the door behind her, causing the rest of the women to jump, but Riley and Beth look closely at each other, a spark of hope in their eyes.

This might be their chance.

Whenever they got a spare moment together, they would talk about escaping, taking over the place, but the only thing they needed was ammo and guns, but after they found this place twice, they would have to get out of here.

They leave the room and Riley steps out first. She sees Lily and the rest of the kids rush over to her, and Riley holds them close to her body as they all heard trucks coming to the gates. Beth held the twins and Adam close to her as Riley looked at Finn in Lucy's arms.

Since Riley had been put basically on slave work, Lucy had really taken the eldest sibling role, and had been taking care of the kids when Riley wasn't able to, and she was so proud of her little girl.

The gates opened and the trucks came in, and Riley looks to each and every one of them, even though she couldn't see who was driving it let alone who was in it.

One of the army men come out and open the door, and the first person Riley sees is Daryl.

Lily doesn't even wait. She takes off like a bullet down the street and throws herself into Daryl's arms as he clumsily catches her in them, holding her tightly to him. She was crying softly, while Daryl simply held her to him. One by one all of the others kids race up and hold him, missing the warmth that had been taken away from them five months prior.

Daryl looks down at Finn in Lucy's arms. He had gotten bigger, and grown more hair, and the baby cooed up at him. Remy and Beth hugged each other tightly as he jumped off the truck, the twins and Adam crying happily.

Daryl looks up and sees Riley standing there in shock. He sees how she looked darker, like her light had been extinguished. Her hair was the same length, but her eyes had slight bags, and her cheeks had bruises on them. There were cuts on her arms, and there was a bandage around her left wrist.

He lets go off the kids and walks over to her, and that's when she breaks out of her trance and runs towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him hardly. Daryl wraps his own arms around her waist, lifting her off her feet and holding her tightly.

"I missed you so much," she cries when she pulls back. Tears were streaming down her face, and Daryl gently wiped them away as he kissed her gently, running his hands through her dirty hair.

He cups her face in his hands and glares at the bruises.

"Who did this to ya?" He growls.

"Will and Dandy, but don't worry about me. I'm fine," Riley said softly as she hugged him tightly and he held her back. He vowed to make this place safe for all of them as he looked around and held his kids tightly. They were all then escorted to their homes where they were finally left in peace as Riley held Daryl tightly and he kissed her tenderly.

"I was so worried about you, dad and the others," Riley said, hugging him tightly. She started cooking dinner and began making sure they had enough to eat. She cooked some pasta for all of them as Lily and Kathy set the table. Daryl sat down next to her as they watched the kids play and Pirate happily chased them.

"We're gonna make this place our home again. I promise Riley," Daryl said, kissing her lovingly. Riley nodded. They couldn't leave the fort. This place was their home, and Riley wasn't leaving it, and neither were her friends.

They would fight to defend their home.

* * *

Later on after having dinner, the kids were all curled into Daryl and Riley. The kids started getting sleepy. Riley and Daryl put them to bed as they kissed their foreheads lovingly.

"Daddy loves ya'll so much," Daryl said, kissing their foreheads, and they all smiled as they fell asleep. Daryl saw Riley just setting Finn down in his crib; she stroked his hair gently and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Goodnight Finn, I love you," she said softly as she watched her son fall asleep.

Daryl walked towards her and kissed his son on the forehead tenderly. "Goodnight Finn. I love ya so much," he said. He paused for a second before he turned to Riley and crushed his lips onto hers as his hands started to pull up her dress.

She raised her hands slightly so he could get it up over her head as she walked over and dumped it into the dirty laundry pile. "I missed you," she said softly as she watched Daryl kick off his boots.

"I missed ya too Riley, so fuckin' much," he said, kissing her again as her hands ran over his skin to see if he was real.

She kissed him as she started to unbuckle his belt and then his jeans as he moved her to the bed and began kissing her neck.

She leaned into his touch, her hands winding into his hair, before she unbuttoned his shirt and threw it to the floor. She pulled back the blankets of the bed. "Come on, let's get into bed," she said softly.

They stumbled onto the bed and Daryl rolled on top of the bed as he kissed Riley's slender neck, then led a trail down her chest and now around her full breasts, which were aching for his touch and mouth.

She whispered his name softly as he took her nipple into his mouth and sucked gently, his tongue teasing the tip. He used one of his hands to massage her other breast, kneading softly, as he rolled the nipple between his fingers. She sighed as she rested her head back against her pillow, and took Daryl's free hand in her own.

He finished his touching of her breasts and joined his lips to hers once more as he slipped his right hand into her panties and began to finger fuck her roughly as she cried out.

He covered her mouth with his to muffle the sounds escaping her throat as his fingers rubbed against her clit harshly. She moaned into his mouth in obvious bliss as he picked up his speed, her small hips raising up, rocking against his fingers. "Ya enjoyin' this?" Daryl asked as he smirked down at her.

"Very much, I am enjoying this," she gasped as Daryl began to take off her panties and felt himself harden at seeing her beautiful naked body.

She slipped her fingers into his boxers and Daryl groaned as she pulled them down his legs and chucked them to the side.

"Gonna guess you missed me too?" she whispers seductively to him as she sees his erection pop up as soon as she removes them from his body. She gives him a few steady pumps and he groans out.

"Christ," he growls. "More than ya fuckin' know, Riley." She smiles and kisses him slowly before sinking herself down onto him, taking him as deep as she could into her. Both moan out at the sudden connection between them. This was where they belonged. To be with each other, in their arms, and just being close.

It had been too fucking long.

"Shit," he groans long, grabbing her slender hips as she begins to move up and down at a steady pace. His hips moves up to meet hers as she moved, and slow but surely, both had lost the pace and were fucking each other like wolves in heat. Just like they used to do.

She whimpered in response and nibbled on his lips, sucking and biting the tender skin. She would never get enough of him, of this man.

Daryl slipped his tongue past her lips and explored her mouth as he kissed her passionately. His hands wandered down over her chest and stomach. He felt the rough areas where there were scars, which had been left from the time she had spent with the Briarcliff people and Will. Riley flinched when he touched them, so Daryl moved his hands away and wound them into her hair instead.

"Yer beautiful. Never forget that Riley," he told her as he kissed her passionately and slid inside her tight, wet heat. He groaned in pleasure as she rocked her hips against him.

"I love you," she said against his lips.

"I love ya too," Daryl whispered softly as he raised his hips up to thrust into her. His mouth latched onto her neck, and he began to suck, lick, and kiss the skin he found there. Riley moaned quietly as they moved together. Daryl was being slower and gentle this time, and Riley arched her back into him, her body desperate with need.

"Daryl... please," she breathed, as she took his hands. "More."

He thrusted into her harder, not wanting to hurt her and sucked on her pulse point, sighing heavily as he pounded into her.

"Mine."

"Yours Daryl, all yours," she moaned as she gripped onto his arms. She felt so good around him, her walls hugging him tight every time he slammed into her.

"Too much?" he asked worried as he watched her face for any signs of discomfort.

She shook her head. "No, I'm good," she gasped. He angled her hips and it made him feel even deeper, making a shudder ripple through her body that told him she was unbearably close.

He kissed her hard on the mouth as his right thumb pinched her clit and she cried out in sheer pleasure, her body shuddering with her orgasm.

"Daryl!" She moaned.

Daryl smiled down at her as he felt her walls tightening around him, and he reached between them to rub her clit, trying to make her cum harder. He covered her mouth with his again to swallow her screams of pleasure, so she didn't wake up the whole house.

Seconds after, his whole body became rigid, and he buried himself inside her and allowed the wave of his release to crash over him. He came like mad, groaning out her name, the sensations of pleasure so sharp he thought he might pass out.

He kisses her one last time before falling next to her on the mattress, running his hands over her back. She curls into him, burying her face into his neck, inhaling his scent that she had missed for so long.

"What's it like?" She asks, referring to the prison. Daryl snorts.

"Hell on earth. Even worse than the walkers outside." She takes his hand into hers and squeezes it lightly

"Things ain't much better here," she says. Daryl smirks at her slightly.

"That a bit of an accent I hear?" He chuckles. She smiles and rolls her eyes.

"Well what do you expect? I've been around you people for years now." He smiles lightly and holds her close, placing his chin on top of her blonde curls. He looks down at the bruises, and a sudden dark thought enters his head.

"Did any of them touch you?" He growls. She's quiet, but that was all he needed to know. He closes his eyes in anger. "Who?" He asks calmly.

"Dandy," she says quietly. "But he didn't…he didn't rape me. He only touched me." He was tempted to get up and go beat the shit out of the man, but he knew he wouldn't get anywhere if he did that. He was also too busy enjoying being in Riley's arms again.

Riley looks up at him and feels her heart speed up. She looks down at her stomach and wills herself not to cry.

She sighs and leans up, her angelic body reflecting in the moonlight. He smiles up at her as she takes his hands in hers gently.

"Daryl…" She starts softly, closing her eyes tightly. Daryl sees the pain on her face and leans up, a concerned look on his own. Before he could even say anything, she blurted it out. "I was pregnant."

Daryl stilled at hearing Riley saying she was pregnant. He looked at her and realized she must have lost the baby when he had been sent to prison. He looked at her in shock and agony. Riley closed her eyes as tears slid down her face silently.

"It was after you were taken away. Dandy...he tried to rape me, but when I pushed him away he beat me...I started bleeding and Tara, she tried to save the baby, but I lost it," she whispered, pained as she took his rough hand in her own smaller hand.

"Can ya still have kids?" Daryl asked numbly. He would have been a dad again to that baby, but Dandy had taken that away from him. He looked at his wife.

"I can, but please don't blame yourself," Riley said, holding his hand tightly as she looked at him pleadingly and swallowed.

"Beth lost a baby too, and Violet's pregnant," she said quietly. Daryl felt sick as he looked at her.

"How did she lose it?" He asked quietly. Riley sighed sadly as she looked at Daryl with sad blue eyes.

"Hugo. He lost his temper one day and beat her. She can still have kids though. They're trying to turn us into breeding stock," Riley said, giving him a sad smile. Daryl held her tightly to him.

"I'm so sorry. I shoulda been here," Daryl said, burying his face into her neck as tears fell down his face. He and Riley would have had another baby.

Riley didn't say anything for a minute, but she held him tightly as he sobbed into her, and she started crying herself as the couple wept over their lost child, a lost sibling to Lily, Lucy, Matt, Darcy, Finn and Kathy.

The baby that they wouldn't have.

* * *

Remy and Beth were lying on the bed quietly together. Remy was struggling to take it all in as he took in Beth's words, that she had been pregnant when Hugo had beat it from her body.

He would have been a dad again. Adam, Shiloh and Shawn would have had a baby brother or sister, but his bastard of a father had taken that from him.

"Remy please say something," Beth said pleadingly as she looked at him. He had his back turned to her, and she could see fresh scars on his body. She heard him sigh.

"I don't know what to say, Beth," Remy said, his voice numb as he turned to face her. She  
saw his eyes were wet with tears as she pulled him into her and they both started crying for their lost baby.

"I should have protected you more. You were here alone with the kids and that bastard hurt ya!" Remy snarled ashamed.

Beth buried her face into his neck and he kissed her hair lovingly, stroking her cheeks. He kissed her lips and she gladly responded.

"Please," Beth pleaded, wanting his body on top of hers as she looked at him pleadingly. She felt his hands on her soft, silky skin as she stroked his back, feeling his scars.

Remy growled and pulled her mouth against his. The two kissed passionately, and he pulled up her nightgown.

They spent the rest of the night loving each other, making up for their lost time, remembering what could have been, what baby could have been born into the world.

* * *

The next morning, Daryl was the first to wake up out of the two of them on the bed. But honestly, all he wanted to do was lay down in that bed forever and never let Riley go.

He still thought about her words from the night before. The baby that she lost. Just remembering the words made him angry, with rage firing up in him. All he wanted to do was storm out of the house and beat the shit out of Dandy.

But he knew he couldn't do that. He could never do that. Not until they plan something out, something to get these people away from their home. They weren't going to leave. This was where they belong and they weren't going to let these assholes take over.

He looks down at her stomach and feels himself sigh. That had been a baby in there, an actual living baby, and Dandy had taken that away from him and Riley.

He rubs her stomach slightly, feeling the few scars that were on her beautiful skin. She might not think that she's all that, but Daryl thought that she was perfect.

His eyes move to her nude upper back. Of course there were still the scars there from when she was bullied back in school, but something else stood out to him.

A bit of ink.

It was on her upper right shoulder, and as he inspected closer, it was his name in black ink written in cursive.

She loved looking at his tattoos, but he remembered a while back she said that she would never get one because she was afraid of the pain of getting one.

She had blatantly said fuck you to her fears and gotten one to remember him. All so she could see his name.

He looked at her sleeping face in awe, and ran his hands over her sides, kissing the spot where the tattoo was.

"Riley," He whispered gently. "Riley, come on, wake up baby," he continued, starting to kiss her neck. She woke up slightly and moaned in her sleepy state.

"What's wrong Daryl?" Riley asked sleepily. She felt Daryl's lips on her right upper shoulder. She then realized that Daryl had seen her tattoo as he moved her on her stomach and ran his hands along her soft back.

He thrust into her from behind, wrapping his arms around her front as she moaned softly. He buried his face into the back of her neck and sucked on the skin as he slowly started to move inside her, his hips pulling back, before he pushed forward again, grunting as her tight walls squeezed him hard. "So good, Riley," he groaned.

"So fuckin' good." He began to pick up his pace, thrusting into her roughly as he grabbed onto her waist and held her tightly. He loved the noises she was making underneath him as her fingers gripped the blanket on the bed. He heard her gasp, and saw her hands tighten in the blankets, knowing she was just about to reach the edge. Suddenly, he pulled away from her and stopped.

He heard her panting as she tried to catch her breath. "No...No...Please don't stop Daryl," she said, her voice heavy with frustration. He knew how close she had been to her orgasm.

He rolled her over gently so she was on her back. "Did I say ya could cum yet?" he asked. She shook her head, her beautiful face illuminated in the light from the sunlight. "Didn't think so. Told ya yer gonna need to wait, alright? Yer cumming when I tell ya to," he said as he kissed her again gently, before slowly sliding back into her, from the front this time. She moaned again and slid her legs up his waist, wrapping them around him, locking him in tightly. Daryl looked deep into her eyes as he pounded into her, seeing the love she had for him.

He gripped her hands tightly, rubbing his thumb over her wedding ring as she moaned and whimpered underneath him. She rested her hands on his right hand, pushing the hair out of his sweaty face as he grunted, his hips slamming into hers every time he thrust forward. He felt his balls start to tighten up and knew he couldn't last much longer, but he knew she wouldn't need to either. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear.

"Cum for me now, Riley."

Riley cried out his name as her walls clamped down around him, and her orgasm washed over her, leaving her body trembling with pleasure. Her fingernails were scratching against his back, and her legs tightened, pulling him closer. Daryl let out a long groan as he felt himself explode, and came hard into her, his teeth clamping down on her shoulder as he emptied himself. They both lay shaking on the bed as they held each other tightly.

"I love ya so much. I ain't gonna let ya go again," Daryl promised. Riley smiled up at him as they both put on some clothes, which was just a shirt and panties for Riley and sweatpants for Daryl. They saw kids run in with Pirate and Finn.

"Can we sleep with you two?" Lucy asked quietly.

"Of course ya can," Daryl said, making sure there was room as they all got under the covers and held each other tightly. Finn cuddled his family tightly while Kathy clung to them.

"I missed you daddy," Matt said quietly. Daryl sighs and pulls him close to him, holding him tightly.

"I missed ya too, kid," he mumbles, looking at Riley with sorrowful eyes. She smiles sadly at him, telling him mentally that it wasn't his fault that everything happened. Shit happens in life, they just had to get through it to reach the sunshine again.

"The people here are mean," Lucy says, looking at Daryl with a furrowed brow. "Everyone before was so nice, and now all they do is yell at us and hit us." Daryl looks at her surprised.

"Hit ya?" he asks quietly. Kathy nods as she looks down at the sheets.

"The little kids get locked up if we do something wrong. The older kids get hit," she says quietly. Lily looks at Finn and holds her younger sibling tightly to her. Daryl looks outside and silently vows in his head.

He was going to kill every single last motherfucker who took this place from them. He didn't care who they were, or what they did. They were going to die. They weren't going to go back to that prison. They were going to take this place back, no matter what.

"Mommy and Lucy have been protecting us," Lily says from her spot. Lucy blushes from her spot and Riley smiles, rubbing the little six year olds back. Daryl smiles at the little girl.

"Oh really?" he chuckles. She smiles and nods her head, a confident look on her face.

"I don't want them to hurt my family. I try to protect them if I can," she says quietly. Daryl kisses her hair tenderly.

"Ya did good, sweetheart," He replies softly.

"Daddy, when the bad people are gone can you teach me how to use a crossbow?" Riley nearly laughs from her spot and looks at Daryl with a 'hell no!' look, but he simply smirks and nods his head. She feels her jaw drop.

"Sure, Matt," he says. Riley narrows her eyes at him, but he leans over and pecks her lips lightly. She rolls her eyes but replies happily to the kiss. He could be like that sometimes, but she trusted he would keep the boy safe once all this blew over.


	38. The Pits Of Hell

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 38

* * *

They all nodded as they curled into their parents, and Daryl stroked their hair lovingly as he watched over his family fall asleep. He noticed bruises on Lucy's arms and sighed sadly when he sensed something. He looked around to see Merle standing in front of him, and he was leaning against the wall.

"Long time, no see baby brother," Merle said calmly as he looked at Daryl, who stared back as the others slept soundly next to him. Daryl looked at his older brother and took a deep breath.

"We need to get rid of Will and the others, but I don't know how to do it," he said sighing. Merle chuckled slightly as he looked at his younger brother then.

"Ya and Chibs will find it in the woods. There's a group out there who will help ya. They're gonna help ya bring down these people, lili brother," Merle told Daryl, who nodded as he looked over at where Riley was sleeping.

"I shoulda been here with her. She wouldn't have lost that baby," Daryl said ashamed as he looked over at where Riley was fast asleep. He sighed sadly as Merle looked at him.

"Ya will have that life, but ya gotta fight for it. In this world ya gotta fight to protect the ones ya love," Merle told him before disappearing. Daryl watched him go before hearing heavy pounding on the door and went to answer it.

"Hang the fuck on!" Daryl yelled as he walked over to the door and opened it to reveal none other than Dandy glaring at him harshly. He glared at the older man.

"I just wanted to let you know that your wife, Beth, Kerrianne and Moira are due to sing tonight," Dandy informed him. He paused slightly before looking at him with a cruel smile on his face.

"She cried when I beat that spawn out of her. Fucking bitch cried when she found out it was your baby she was losing, and you know what else was funny?" he asked smirking at him.

Daryl couldn't speak. He was boiling with rage and hate as he looked at the man with blazing blue eyes that were filled with rage. Chibs, Rick and Mac saw what was going on, along with the others.

"When I fucking kissed her," he said smirking. Daryl snapped then.

He lunged at him and started beating him brutally, his fists punching the man in the face violently. He heard the others yelling, and distantly he could hear Riley screaming his name along with the kids.

"I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YA!" he snarled, punching him. Dandy laughed at him then.

"You can try all you want, but you can't kill me, redneck," he said, smirking at the man. Chibs and Mac dragged him away from Dandy as he wiped the blood from mouth and smiled coldly.

"You just earned ten lashes on your back."

Riley's eyes widen and she pushes the kids back, stepping out into the open now wearing some pyjama pants she had found a while ago.

"No!" She exclaims, stepping in front of Daryl protectively. "Please, don't do it to him. Do…do it to me," she says quietly. Daryl's eyes widen as she says the words. He tried to break free from Chibs and Mac's grasp, but it was tight. "I know what they feel like, just do it to me and don't put him through anything else."

"Riley, no!" He growls as he still attempts to get through. He knew what beatings felt like, and he could survive them, but he couldn't let Riley go through with this. "Riley, I can take them!"

"Shut up, hick," Dandy snarls at him. He looks at Riley with a sickening smirk, one that was starting to make Riley want to throw up. She knew what that meant. She knew that look after ten years of nearly receiving it. But if it was going to keep Daryl safe after everything, she would do it. "You'll take the blame?"

"Yes," she whispers. He didn't need any more indication. Dandy grabs her wrist forcefully and pulls her away from the group. She couldn't even look back, knowing that they were probably freaking out right now, but she needed to do this. She needed to save him.

"Riley!" He screams. "RILEY! DON'T FUCKIN' DO THIS!?" Chibs and Mac didn't want to hold him back, but knew if they let go, both Daryl and Riley would just get into more trouble than they already were in. Riley shakes her head and doesn't look behind her, knowing she would break if she did.

He already went through so many beatings. She didn't want that to happen. Not again.

* * *

He brings her inside his house and locks the door. She stood uncomfortably, looking down at the ground. He turns around and smirks at her.

"Take off your shirt," he growls at her. She obeys without a single objection. Since she had been nude this morning, she didn't have on a bra, and she used both her arms to cover them up. He chuckles darkly.

"Aw, did you and your redneck have a fun time last night? Or was it this morning too?" His hand goes to the tattoo on her shoulder. "You know he only wants you for sex, Riley."

"Shut up," she snarls, shaking her head.

"He does. No one wants your crazy self. No one wants all these scars and cuts, or your crazy brain, or the way you cut yourself. No one wants that. All he wants is your pussy."

"Shut up, shut up, shut up," she cries softly, looking down at the ground. He trails his hand down her spine, smirking evilly.

"Maybe…we can work something out instead of the lashes."

"Which is what?" Riley asked bitterly as she struggled to keep her rage inside her. She glared at Dandy as he moved his hand away from her back and turned his attention to her breasts, which were slightly bigger. The door opened and Kerrianne was shoved into the room with Negan, who had a tight grip on her as he placed a kitchen knife at her throat.

"Well you can let me touch those tits of yours and have a little fun...otherwise I'll get off on raping your sister in front of you and slitting her throat. Your choice, sugar?" Dandy said sadistically calm as Kerrianne looked at her horrified.

Riley closed her eyes, praying to god that Daryl forgave her for what she was about to do and nodded.

"Ok," she said numbly. Dandy smiled at her as he shoved her onto the floor and started touching her breasts. Riley looked reassuringly at Kerrianne, who was struggling against Negan, who slapped her.

"Stop it, leave her alone!" Kerrianne cried desperately as Dandy cupped Riley's breasts and pinched them roughly. Riley cried out in pain as Dandy pulled out a knife and started cutting her roughly. She cried out in pain.

"These things have gotten bigger," Dandy said cruelly as he took her right breast into his mouth and bit hard. He slashed across her stomach brutally, causing Riley to scream in agony as Kerrianne's screams joined her.

Dandy finished cutting her. Riley couldn't move because the pain was unbearable as she was dumped next to Kerrianne, who hugged her older sister tightly, both of them sobbing.

"Take them back home," Dandy told Negan, who nodded and dragged the two young women out of the room. Dandy poured himself a glass of red wine.

"Cheers."

* * *

Daryl was a mess. This was on him and only on him. He had gotten Riley into this mess, and now Dandy was hurting her and Kerrianne after Happy had punched the guy.

Chibs silently sat next to him. Daryl was surprised that the Scottish man hadn't killed him yet due to the fact that both his daughters were being hurt.

The door was opened then and Daryl heard Beth scream in horror. They all ran outside and saw Riley and Kerrianne lying in a heap on the porch at Negan's feet.

Daryl wanted to shoot him with an arrow.

"Here's your wives, and let that be a warning to all of you people," Negan said coldly as he left. Daryl ran to Riley, who was covered in blood and freezing.

"Riley?" He said horrified as he saw how pale she looked and how lifeless she was. She looks up at him from her spit on the floor, tracing his cheek, before she passes out in his arms, letting her hand fall limp to her side. Daryl's eyes widen as he shakes his head. "No…no, no, no, Riley, ya can't die. Please baby. Ya can't."

He didn't even know he was crying until Beth pulled him away from her bloody body as Chibs lifted it up, placing her on a table in the back. Remy helps the man up, who tries to break free from his grasp, but Remy keeps a steady grip on his arms.

"She's not dead," Remy whispers fiercely into Daryl's ear. "She's bleeding badly. As long as we get those cuts bandaged, she will be fine." Daryl stops struggling and looks at the room. Kerrianne wasn't nearly as hurt as much as Riley was, and that was all his fault. It was his fault she was hurt like that. It was all because of him.

He suddenly snaps and looks at Chibs, his rage flaming even higher.

"You gonna help me do this or am I?" he growls. Chibs realizes what he was asking him to help him with. And looking at Riley, and how she was treated, he felt that was the best way to deal with this. To end this where it started.

"You got my word." Daryl nods, looking outside and glaring at the laughing faces of Dandy, Negan and his own fucking father. They were all taking joy in hurting Riley, in hurting what was his.

He was done.

He would kill them all with his bare hands, and he wasn't stone in that. Chibs, Remy, Tate, Kyle and Mac would help along with the others. Moira assisted them in tending to Riley and walked to where Daryl was sitting with the kids.

"She'll be fine, but she needs to rest for a few days. Now how are we going to kill these bastards, son?" she asked calmly, her Scottish accent becoming more obvious as she lit a cigarettes and inhaled it. Chibs wrapped an arm around her and Kerrianne curled into Happy.

"We'll deal with Larry first," Tara said firmly. They all nodded as it was decided that Tig, Murphy and Clay would deal with the traitor who had betrayed them all.

"It ends now people," Clay said coldly as they all nodded and started making their way to their separate homes.

* * *

Riley woke up to see it was dark outside, and that Daryl was gently bathing her cuts, his face unreadable as he looked at her.

"Ya shoulda let me take it, Riley," Daryl said quietly as he looked at her scarred stomach. The knife hadn't penetrated her internal organs or her womb.

"I couldn't do that. Not after what Will did to you, Daryl. You've been through enough hell by whips," she said, cupping his face tenderly. He pulled her into him.

"Are the kids ok?" she asked worriedly. Daryl nodded at her as they looked over at where Finn was sleeping in his cot.

"They're fine. Were worried about yer though," Daryl said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Riley said sadly. "I'm so fucking sorry." Daryl holds her to him, kissing her hair tenderly and sighing.

"It's okay, baby. Yer gonna be fine, and so are all of us. We're gonna give rid of them once and for all." She looks up at him confused, her brow furrows.

"What do you mean?" she asks quietly. He had a determined look in his eye, the same he had a while ago when they got rid of the first group that came here. She had a feeling there was gonna be some sort of war happening.

"We're gonna get rid of those assholes. We're takin' out Larry first." Riley sighs and shakes her head, looking down at her bandaged stomach.

"Daryl…whatever you do just please stay safe in this. I don't want anymore death besides Dandy and those people. We can't have others die anymore. I'm so sick of death, and the spirits, and the walkers, and everything else happening. I'm so tired of it."

He could see she was stressed about this, and he holds her close to him, rubbing her back soothingly.

"It's not gonna end badly. We're all gonna live, and we're gonna survive." She looks up and bites her lip.

"Daryl, if I die-"

"Riley don't start this shit," he groans painfully. She shakes her head.

"I'm serious. If I die somehow, please keep the kids safe and love them. I just…I have a bad feeling about all of this. Something bad is going to happen." He looks at her fiercely.

"Yer not gonna die, Riley. Yer gonna live, and everythin' else is gonna be fine." She sees he wasn't going to let this go, so she sighs and nods, kissing his cheek lovingly. She runs her hands through his hair and lets it trace his cheek before falling to the bed, just like it was before she passed out. He sighs and shakes his head.

"Don't let it fall."

"Why not?"

"It reminds me of when ya passed out. I thought ya were dead," he whispers painfully. She smiles sadly.

"I'm alive right now, aren't I?" she asks. He nods, kissing her head again.

"Yeah, ya are." There was a knock on the door and Clay steps in, a rifle he had snuck away in his hands.

"It's time, man."

* * *

Daryl nodded and kissed Riley lovingly on the lips. They both went downstairs with Clay and saw that all of the women were there, waiting as they said good luck to their men before watching them go outside. Riley prayed that this would work.

Remy grasped his gun tightly as they started to take out the guards silently before one of the men threw a grenade, and they narrowly avoided being shot.

"You alright?" Tate asked worriedly. Remy nodded as they fired at the soldiers along with Kyle as the men started falling down.

That was when they saw a fucking tank driving through the woods. Kyle grabbed a grenade as he ran up to the watch tower and started throwing them at the tanks.

Remy then caught sight of Hugo and tackled him to the floor. He started punching him as Tate joined in and the two started beating the shit out if the man before knocking him out and tying him up to a lamp post so he couldn't escape.

A few feet away Daryl and Mac were absolutely beating the shit out of Will Dixon and Dandy.

Remy spat at him as Hugo glared at them.

"You're insane, and you don't deserve to even be living right now," Remy snarls at the man. Hugo scoffs and tries to escape his hold, but ends up just making his binds tighter around his wrists, and around the lamppost as well.

Daryl picks up his bloody father and ties him against the same lamppost, as Mac does the same with Dandy. Will smirks darkly up at his son.

"Look who finally grew some balls to stand up to people, all because of a damn woman." Daryl hits him with the butt of his gun in anger, but Remy steps over and stops him from doing it again, shaking his head at the older man.

"We want them to suffer, not go out the easy way," Remy whispers to the man. Daryl keeps his glares on his father but nods, placing his gun down. The tank was on fire due to Kyle blowing it up with a grenade, nearly how Daryl had done back at the prison.

They heard a ceasefire back at the middle of the zone, and at that, the three men tied up to the posts look at the middle in fear. Daryl and Mac smirk as Remy steps up in front of them. Clay marches over a second later, throwing the rebels weapons in front of the men.

"Your rule is over, men," Clay says hatefully. "You've done enough to us. You've separated loving families, and nearly killed innocent people. Luckily, you three are anything but innocent." Clay goes to aim his gun at the men's heads, but Daryl stops him, glaring at his father and Dandy.

"I wanna take care of them," he says, pointing to the two men. Clay looks at the angry look in his eyes and nods, knowing what he wanted to do.

"We want the soldiers!" A voice called out. They all looked up to see what looked like young children with weapons walking towards them. Even a five year old was holding a gun as they walked over. That was when Daryl saw how silent they were.

"Who the hell are they?" Tyreese asked Daryl and Rick. The two shook their heads as the children stopped in front of Clay and Jax, who looked at the children curiously.

"Which ones?" Clay asked curiously. The two children looked at each other before looking at their leader who nodded.

"All of them, but the three men are yours," the boy said and paused before holding out his hand to him.

Clay gently shook it and the boy smiled as three wolves pounced on the soldiers and started ripping the men apart. They screamed in sheer pain as blood sprayed on the ground. Everyone stared in shock at the violence as the wolves walked away with bloody mouths

"Jesus Christ," Daryl said stunned. Who the fuck were these kids? And where the fuck did they find wolves that listened to him?!

"Do…do you use those often?" Clay asks quietly, staring in shock. One of the wolves went back and tore of one of the soldiers ears, eating it whole. After it was done, one of the wolves looked up and went over to Daryl. Feeling momentarily trapped, Daryl stood stark still until the wolf sat down next to him.

Like a damn dog.

"Yes we do. Considering all our parents have passed away, we needed some sort of protection other than guns. These wolves provided it for us."

"How did you get them to obey you?" Remy says, still in shock over the animals. The leader pets one of the wolves on the heads.

"They just do. We've been using them for a year now. These soldiers brought them to us. They all killed our families. We thought that needed to be reproached again. They needed to pay for what they did." Clay nods, looking back at the bloody mess before looking back at the kids.

"Where have you been staying?"

"The forest."

"Like Indians!" The little five year old states.

"They have plenty of resources for us."

"If you need a place to stay, we can offer that. We have plenty of resources here you can take. If you stay, we will ask for help from the wolves though." The leader looks at the other kids, and all of them nod, wanting a nice warm bed instead of sleeping in a tree for a little while. The kid turns back.

"We can take that." Clay nods.

"What's your name?"

"Caleb," he says quietly. He points to a girl not that far from him. "That's my sister Melody. The ten year old is Tessa, and the five year old is Summer." The little girl smiles up at them, even though she had a gun in her hand. She looked surprisingly able to survive.

But she was dirty. Very, very dirty. Like needed a bath badly.

"It's nice to meet you, Caleb. If you want, Tara and Jax can get you all checked up and cleaned." Tara comes over with a warm smile on her face, avoiding the mutilated bodies on the ground. Caleb nods and grabs his young sister's hand.

"We'd like that." Tara smiles and leads them away, Clay staring curiously after them.

* * *

"Something tells me they've been alone for a while," Remy says, breaking the silence as the wolves followed them. Clay shakes his head and unties the men, handing Dandy and Daryl's father to Daryl, who easily holds them from getting away. Clay takes Negan.

"Daryl, take those to where the kids won't see. We don't need them being scarred even more." Daryl nods and drags away the two pathetic human beings until they were at a safe distance away and in an old house.

"Ya weak boy, ya hear? Yer fuckin' weak as shit!" Will spat at him as Daryl strung him up to a meat hook and did the same to Dandy before pulling out his knife and slashing him across the chest, causing blood to spray over the walls. Dandy looked horrified, and Will yelled in pain as Daryl continued to slowly torture the two men who had hurt him and his family.

"I ain't the one who's screamin' like a damn girl," Daryl growled as he continued to slash at Will before grabbing one of his bolts and slamming it into Will's shoulder, causing the man to scream in agony. Dandy watched on in horror.

Daryl wasn't a weak man. He was quite literally an avenging angel. He brutally tortured his father as Mac stepped into the room and joined in as the two men got revenge on Will Dixon.

* * *

Riley had been awake after putting the kids to bed and had Finn in her arms. He was cooing softly in his sleep as he cuddled her. The rest of the kids were curled into her on the bed, as they couldn't sleep.

At least they knew they had control of the town again. Larry was dead, having been shot in the head by Clay and Jax. The children from the woods had all been taken to the hospital, and right now they would rebuild their home.

Riley heard the door open and the kids woke up as Daryl came in and all of them froze at the state of him...

He was covered in blood from head to foot. His skin was soaked in it. He stared at her as if he was in some dark rage and Riley took a deep breath then.

"Lucy, take your siblings upstairs, sweetie," she said calmly. Lucy didn't even wait a moment. She ushered each and every one of them up the stairs and to their rooms. Riley steps closer and places a hand on Daryl's bloody cheek, wiping some of it away. "What the hell happened?" She asks softly.

He shakes his head, not even wanting to say what he did. She nods her own, grabbing his hand into hers and leading him towards the bathroom. He grasps it tightly as she leads him up the stairs and into the large room.

She sits him down on the toilet and runs a shower, waiting until the water was warm to put him in. As the water warmed up, she slowly removed all his clothes until he was down to just his boxers, and then removed her clothes until she was down to her underwear.

She took off her bandages, exposing the horrid mark Dandy had left, but she paid no mind to that. She took off her bra and her panties before helping him take off his last piece of clothing. And with that, she took his hand and brought him into the shower with her.

The first thing she did was just plainly place him under the water and wash him. His hair, his body, his scars, everything that was available she touched and washed, trying to make him feel at ease. Something had happened out there. It was his choice to tell her or not.

Seemingly as the water got hotter, she kisses the bruises and cuts on his body lovingly, running her hands through his hair as she turned his body to face hers, before she finally kissed him tenderly. He replies, and from that she could tell that he was tired.

Tired of everything that had happened outside.

"What happened?" she whispers against his lips. He shakes his head, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Don't wanna talk about it. Not now." He moves his lips to her neck and starts a trail down her skin, sucking and nibbling in all the right spots until her eyes closed in pleasure. "Just wanna touch ya right now."

Daryl carried Riley out of the bathroom and into their bedroom where he placed her on the bed, their freshly clean skin glowing in the moonlight. Riley propped her head up on a pillow as Daryl slowly started to kiss down her body. He was going to take this slow, make sure that she enjoyed it this time. His mouth found her breasts, and he kissed over the top for a moment, before he sucked her nipple gently into his mouth. He moved his tongue in circles over the nipple, first one and then the other, sending jolts of pleasure through Riley's body. He spent about a good five minutes on her breasts, making sure that she was ready for him.

She was already breathing hard when Daryl slowly began kissing down over her stomach. His hands trailed up her sides, ever so tenderly. He left her stomach, and skipped down to her thighs, trailing his tongue up the inside and leaving a wet trail, as he gently pulled her legs further apart. Lifting her hips, he was using her thighs to move his head to her. Daryl resisted just a moment, but then satisfied her by moving his head to her and darting his tongue into her wet core. He pressed it deep inside her, and then ran his tongue up over her clit. He continued moving his tongue up and down, up and down, and Riley moaned heavily as she lay back against the pillow. She felt a wave rush over her as she came, arching her back and pushing herself into him. His grip on her thighs tightened, and she felt him pull away at just the right time. She watched him rest his head on her thigh as she recovered.

She reached down and pulled him up to her, kissing him, then running her tongue over his lips. Daryl was suddenly panting with desperate need as she watched his hard cock twitch. He kissed her again, a long passionate kiss that had her winding her hands into his hair.

He then climbed over her and she reached down and guided him into her, moaning softly as she felt him sink further and further into her. They remained still a moment, as she savoured just being together. Everything else just seemed to block out.

Closing her eyes, Riley once again lost herself in sensations as Daryl thrust and withdrew, filling her and then pulling out and filling her again. They didn't say anything, but Daryl could tell she was enjoying it much more this time as she held on tightly to him, pulling him closer, as her legs wrapped around his back.

Her body was his as she came again, her tight walls contracting around his cock, feeling him thrust deep into her as he too came. She moaned, wanting to shout his name, but she bit her lip, and kept herself quiet, as she felt him empty himself into her, shaking slightly on top of her. He buried his face into her neck.

Daryl whispered, "I love ya, Riley."

"I love you Daryl. Never forget that," Riley said, kissing his scars lovingly as they held each other tightly. He buried his face into her breasts.

"Won't ever let ya go," he said, licking them.

Riley stroked his hair gently. "I'm not ever going anywhere," she said softly. "I promise."

"I know, I ain't going anywhere either," he said holding her tightly as they both simply held each other. She looks up into his eyes and smiles lightly, brushing his wet hair away from his eyes, and kisses him softly. He sighs into the kiss and pulls back. "They're dead. I killed them."

She knew he was talking about Dandy and Will, and she smiles sadly.

"No more?" she asks. He shakes his head.

"No more. I…I tortured them. Kept sayin' things to me. I didn't like it at all, Riley. Kept sayin' I was weak, that I would never be a good dad, and…I just lost it." She kisses him slowly once more, trying to calm his nerves.

"I don't care. I love you, and you are a great father. An amazing one. You did what you had to do. And I love you for it." He smiles and nods, holding her tightly to him. "It's all over now, huh?" He nods, kissing her head.

"All of them are gone. We can live in peace now." She sighs and leans her head against his chest, falling asleep slowly.

* * *

Dr. Harper watched evilly from his spot away from the zone. They may have killed Dandy, but Laura had escaped them, and now they were going to take them down, one way or another. They just needed to wait. She was sure that everyone thought he was dead.

That was the point.

Laura had been surprised too, but after he explained that he got away by climbing into a sewer in the city, she had understood, and now, they were going to take them down, with a whole new group.

Riley was going to be his. Even if it ended up killing everyone else. She should have never betrayed him.

* * *

_One villain is gone but one remains._


	39. A Little Peace

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 39

* * *

It had been three months since they had taken out Dandy and the rest of them, and Daryl had finally killed off his no good father. After that day, he actually felt a sense of peace fall over him and the family. Everything felt better now, and Riley definitely showed this more than anyone.

She was always smiling and laughing with other people, always helping out with the woman in the kitchen, or going out on runs and protecting the zone with the men. Often when she did go out she was with Daryl, considering that he was basically her husband/bodyguard now.

But she didn't mind at all. She loved being around him. He was like an awakening to her, like she was always smiling and just…happy.

At the end of the day, she would always be at home with the kids, playing with all of them, telling them stories, putting them to bed. She would make dinner sometimes, and then other times they would go down to the mess hall. Now it was summer, and most people would eat outside in the warm air.

And then it was also a lot of sex.

And Daryl wasn't exaggerating whenever he thought that. It was. Usually he would wake up with Riley rolling on top of him, or with his cock in her mouth. She seemed to love that he was always hard whenever he woke up, and she took advantage of it always. Sometimes when he had to rush out the door, she would pull him back in for a second round. It was like she was insatiate when it comes to sex.

But hell, he wasn't complaining at all. He loved it just as much as she did. He loved her just as much as she loved him. He had never had a more perfect lifestyle now then he had with Riley and the rest of his family.

"Daddy?" He hears one morning. He turns around and sees Lucy with a ribbon in her hands. "Can you tie this into my hair?"

They had actually really started a school in the zone since more people came, and more children came. It was from kindergarten to eighth grade, since the kids needed basic math and basic English to actually talk to people. The older kids got training with the adults to learn how to protect themselves.

Lucy was six, at least that's what he thought, and she loved going to school, especially reading. That was a big thing. And she always wore a ribbon to school, ever since Riley had got them for her and the girls on a run.

"I think yer askin' the wrong person, sweetheart," he chuckles. "What about yer mama?"

"She's sleeping right now. I didn't want to wake her up yet. I think you can do it."

"I'll try sweetheart," Daryl said chuckling as Lucy sat down. He brushed her hair before tying the red ribbon in her dark brown locks. She had come out of her shell since coming to Fort Charming, and he and Riley loved her as a daughter. He finished up and heard Riley being sick in the bathroom.

"Thanks daddy," Lucy said happily. Daryl smiled at her as he got up and checked on Riley. She was in bathroom, looking tired and slightly pale, but there was a knowing smile on her face. He saw her holding something.

A pregnancy test.

After they had gotten rid of his father and his group, they had talked with Tara, who had reassured them that Riley was still able to have children. But if she did fall pregnant, she was to take it easy. Tara felt that if Riley wanted a natural birth, then she would take it easy and help cook, but still go on runs.

"Yer pregnant?" Daryl asked quietly as he sat down next to her. Riley bit her lip as she looked at him with worried blue eyes before taking a deep breath.

"I took three just to be sure. I'm pregnant, Daryl," Riley said swallowing. She looked at him and felt his lips on hers as he kissed her passionately when they saw Lucy.

"You're having another baby?" Lucy asked quietly but hopeful.

"Yes, sweetie, mommy's having another baby," Riley said softly. Lucy smiles and hugs her mother tightly.

"I'm gonna have a new brother or sister," she says quietly. Riley chuckles.

"Yeah you are," she replies back. Lucy laughs and kisses her mother's cheek as Lily walks into the bathroom, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

Lily was another person who had come out of her shell. She was talking more, being two now, and was actually very well behaved for someone her age. Maybe it was because there wasn't a lot of stuff in the house she had to knock down, but she was always happy and giggling.

"What's going on?" she asks tiredly.

"Mommy's having another baby!" Lucy exclaims to her. Lily's eyes light up as she drops her hands to her side.

"You are?!"

* * *

And after that all the kids found out, and they probably didn't step out of the bathroom until Riley had to force them to go out, as she really had to use it. When she stepped out, she didn't get a few steps in before Daryl's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her close to him, kissing the side of her head.

"Can't believe were gonna have another one," he says quietly. Riley smiles gently and tilts her head back to look at him.

"You're not mad, are you?" she asks quietly. He snorts, shaking his head.

"Ya kiddin'? I'm over the moon for this, baby," he chuckles, kissing her on the lips. She smiles into the kiss, placing her hand on the side of his face. One of his own hands travels down to her hips, but he stops him before he could get any further.

"Not right now," she chuckles. "Wait until the kids are gone at least." She steps out of his arms and goes to the front door as the kids get ready and leave for their school. Lucy, Matt, Kathy and Darcy all went to school, while Finn and Lily obviously stayed at home, since they could barely read.

She watches them go with a smile on her face. She never thought she would ever have this life, let alone how many kids she was taking care of. She loved all of them, and they loved her. It was like the perfect gift.

She washes the dishes after they ate breakfast and yet again feels Daryl wrap her up in his arms, kissing her neck. She moans lovingly and tilts it slightly to the side, exposing more skin.

"You just can't keep your hands off me, huh?"

"I love ya. Can't keep my hands off yer fuckin' beautiful body, that's why, darlin'," Daryl said, nipping at her neck. He pulled up her dress and she moaned softly.

"We should go upstairs," she said, trying to hold back a moan as Daryl nipped at her neck.

"Naw." His hand left her waist to roam across her breast. "Here's good."

If it wasn't for how utterly right it felt, him kneading her and cupping her almost too rough, she may have put up more of a fight. She could only muster a weak, "But Lily and Matt are outside. Anyone could just walk in and-"

He moved quick, using both hands to hike up the grievous dress. In one swift motion, he released himself. She felt him like steel almost slicing into her flesh. She threw her arms back, encircling his neck, demanding at least one taste of his mouth before he cut into her.

She held her breath because crying out would draw attention. He knew, and clamped his hand over her mouth after giving her a hungry kiss. He bent her easily over the counter, slid his finger into her panties, slipping them aside, and slammed himself into her until his entire length was buried to the end.

Riley gripped the edge of the counter. She couldn't make a sound, but she could bite, that was for sure. Her teeth sunk into his fingers. He groaned, the pain sizzling and sharp, but undeniably right.

She felt so alive, every need in her suddenly awakening. She writhed and pushed against him, almost disappointed when she had all of him, but not enough. If she could kiss him, she would, but the hand sealed over her mouth kept her face twisted in place.

His other hand roamed her, rough and scratchy across the aching tips of her breasts, her sweaty thighs, and over her quaking belly. He made cavernous, grunting sounds as he just kept shoving into her harder, merciless, wanting his fill quickly before someone walked in.

It was only seconds before he felt himself going over the edge. He squeezed her breast, gritting his teeth, crashing into her until the urgency faded and drained from his body. His voice quaked over her; a guttural moan that drove her crazy. She wished she could see his face.

Riley let her body respond. As he slowed to a bearable pace, she eased back into him, letting herself tighten and take the last of what she needed. She flowed over him, and he actually held her to him, her hot back sticking to his bare shirtless chest.

"Shit, Daryl," she chuckles as she grabs her nightgown she had been wearing. "I gotta go help in the kitchen. Tell them about everything."

Daryl lets her go and kisses her softly, brushing his hand over her c section scar. He prayed to God that didn't happen again. Thankfully Finn had been far along enough for them to save him, but if that happened again he didn't know what he would do.

The stress and worry he had those days drove him crazy. He wished he could have saved her, but he had been too slow, and she had nearly been killed twice. Because of two assholes that had been hurting her all her life.

He wondered why she was still with him after everything. He hadn't kept her safe, but now they were married and she was pregnant again with his kid.

She had to be crazy.

"You okay?" she asks softly, seeing his face turned up in confusion. He looks at her and shakes his head, a small smile on his face.

"Nothin'," he says quietly. "Just wonderin' how yer still with me after everythin'. I nearly got ya killed twice."

She sighs, stroking his cheek tenderly.

"Daryl, I love you, and nothing that happens will tear me away from you. I've said it a million times and I'll say it again till I drive it through your head. You saved me that day, and I'm so happy and proud of what you've become since then."

He kisses her again, running his hands through her blonde hair.

"I love ya so fuckin' much," he says quietly. She smiles.

"I love you too."

* * *

When Riley had reached the mess hall, Beth greeted her with a cup of coffee. Riley smiles at her.

"Thanks, Beth," Riley said smiling as she saw the young woman rub her stomach softly. Violet looked ready to pop as they saw her cooking lunch so the kids could eat lunch from school. They all sat around the table and talked as they cooked.

"No problem. I wanted to tell you something," Beth said, looking shy. She swallowed slightly before looking outside where Remy was playing with Shiloh, Adam and Shawn outside in the playground.

"Sure, what is it?" Riley asked softly as she drank her coffee happily. Kerrianne joined them. Riley smiled at the thought of being an aunt to her sister's baby as she joined them and started sewing.

"I'm pregnant," Beth said with a smile, but Riley could see the hidden worry in her eyes.

"That's wonderful Beth," Riley said, happy for her friend. She hugged her tightly and smiled.

"Me and Daryl are expecting too. I'm worried too though," she admitted to them both. Kerrianne nodded.

"I am too," she says. "But I think we have the right to be, considering the dead are walking outside." All three women share a small chuckle. They were safe inside the zone now, but sometimes it was always a little nerve racking. The whole world was.

"I doubt anything else is gonna happen to Riley. She's got Daryl," Beth chuckles. Riley furrows her brow with a small smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" She chuckles. Sure, she knew Daryl loved her with every ounce of his being, but that didn't mean she would never get hurt. She didn't mind getting scraped up every once and a while, as long as it didn't end with her getting bled out. That was never fun.

"Daryl loves you so much. He's not gonna let anything attack you ever again, and if ti does he'll kill it. Daryl is so protective when it comes to that sort of stuff. Once he goes that deep with you, he's there forever, and I'm pretty sure both of you are pretty deep," Beth chuckles.

"Literally," Kerrianne mumbles into her cup. It takes Riley a second to realize what she was saying, and she smacked her sister's shoulder, who was snickering into her cup.

"That's disgusting," she mumbles, taking a sip of her own coffee Kerrianne laughs.

"Well do you blame me? That's how you got that bun in the over in the first place!"

"Okay, we're done here!" Riley exclaims, standing up and shaking her head. "Ya'll are a bunch of nasty's."

"Oh hush, we're only teasing," Beth said playfully as they all got up and started serving out lunch. The kids came out of school for lunch in the mess hall and started lining up for the food as they were served chicken casserole and peas.

Riley laughed as they made sure the kids had enough to eat and saw their children sitting at a table together with their friends. She smiled feeling happy.

* * *

Daryl had gone on a hunt with Tig and Mac, while Remy and Chibs had gone fishing at the lake as they followed wild hog tracks. Hopefully they could have bacon.

That was when they both heard music playing. It sounded like a flute and it was coming from deep in the woods. He saw the hog and fired a bolt at it.

"Can ya hear that?" Daryl asked Tig. He nodded as they grabbed the hog and narrowly avoided falling into a pit that had been hidden by tarp.

"What the hell?"

"Someone's tryin' to protect themselves," Tig mutters, looking around. The flute was still playing. "Should we check it out? Might be something bad for the zone." Daryl sighs and looks at the hog in his hands.

"We gotta carry this shit too. Let's just look around." Tig nods and helps Daryl carry the animal through the forest as they followed the sound of the flute. Daryl couldn't even remember the last time he had heard something like that.

They walk slowly, narrowly avoiding even more traps that were set. At one point, Daryl was impressed. If a person wasn't observant, they would have fallen into this shit easily.

Thank God they weren't that dumb.

But there was something about this. No one would try this hard to protect themselves. Even in the woods.

A few walkers stumble from the sides of both of them, but two of the fall into traps, and the other two go through a wire that had been placed between two trees, slicing off their heads.

"Jesus," Tig mutters. "That shits insane. Ain't ever thought of doing that." Daryl snorts.

"Yeah, well whatever ya do don't touch that damn wire." If that was sharp enough to cut off someone's head, he didn't want to know what would happen if he just placed a finger on it.

Tig nodded and they continued on, being careful not to fall in any traps. They walked through the woods and heard the sound music playing again. They heard the sound of a gun clicking and looked to see a child no older than seven years old aiming a gun at them both.

The boy was filthy, his skin caked in dirt and walker blood.

"Who are you? What do you want?" He asked harshly as he turned off the safety and looked at them suspiciously.

"We ain't here to hurt ya. We heard music playin' and came to see what was goin' on," Daryl explained patiently. The boy lost the distrusting expression on his young face.

"So ya ain't with the skinwalkers then?" The boy asked cautiously. Daryl and Tig looked confused.

"The what?" Tig asked confused as they reached their car. The boy looked at them in surprise and alarm.

"They're bad people. They wear walker skin and kill people who have killed their kind, walkers. They killed all of the parents in my group, so now it's just me and the younger ones," the boy said. He paused.

"I'm Ronnie," he said quietly and held out his hand. They both shook it as they looked at him.

"So where do ya live?" Daryl ask curiously. Where did the kids live if they were fighting another group?

"In the trees. We built tree houses so they can't climb up and made sure the animals we have are protected. We live near a zoo so that helps," Ronnie said proudly.

"How old are you?" Tig asked quietly.

"Seven. I was six last year I think. It's hard remembering, as we don't have calendars," Ronnie said seriously.

Daryl and Tig were about to speak when they saw walkers stumbling towards, but there was something different about them. Their eyes weren't dead looking.

They were humans wearing walker skins.

One of them lunged at Daryl, who fired a bolt at him, and the man fell to the floor. Tig dealt with the other one. Ronnie smashed his axe in the walker's heads, spraying blood everywhere.

"That was a scout," Ronnie said grimly.

Daryl looked at the dead man intently. There was nothing familiar about him, and he crinkled his nose at the smell of rotting flesh.

"Fucking pyschos," he mutters under his breath, bringing his crossbow back onto his back. He looks at the younger kid. "Do ya need somewhere to stay? Ya and the kids?" he asks. Ronnie looks at him in surprise.

"You're giving us a place to stay?" he asks hopefully. Living in the trees was nice and all, but there was only so much you could take with the leaves and all the bugs.

Daryl looks to Tig with a raised eyebrow, looking for approval. He nods and smiles at the young boy.

"We have walls at out area, plenty of safe house to sleep in and food. It's warm. I'm sure you guys would enjoy it there." Ronnie smiles and nods his head.

"We'd love that! Can I go tell the rest of the kids?" The two men nod and Ronnie rushes off to back to the tree houses to tell the rest. Daryl looks at Tig with a serious look.

"Skinwalkers?" He asks quietly. Tig sighs and shrugs.

"Let's just hope that by bringing these kids back we can protect them and keep these creepers away from them."

"What if they get back to the zone? What if they get inside? We can't have that shit anymore, man," Daryl says angrily. "Man, most of them women are pregnant. Riley's pregnant again. I don't want her gettin' hurt."

"Riley's pregnant?"

"Yeah, we found out this morning, and Tara told her to take it easy, and can't be under any stress," Daryl said, looking pained. They heard footsteps and saw about five children with Ronnie. They were filthy and looked shy.

"Ronnie said your group would look after us. Is that true?" a little girl with black hair asked quietly.

"It sure is. Our group ain't bad," Tig assured them. They all looked at each other before nodding as two dogs and what looked like a rabbit were placed in a car. Ronnie saw their confused expressions and smiled at them.

"It's tied to a trailer," he explained as he pointed to a trailer. A little girl looked shyly at Tig.

"Is your last name Trager?" the girl asked shyly. Tig nodded, looking curious when she handed him a file about adoption. His eyes widened.

She was his granddaughter. Dawn had a little girl who she had given up for adoption, so she could gave a better life.

Holy shit.

"You're that little girl," he says quietly, crouching down to her level. She looks at him shyly and nods her head. "You don't have any parents, sweetheart?" he asks softly.

She shakes her head. "I never did." Tig smiles at her.

"Then you're gonna have some sweetie," he says quietly. She smiles and laughs as he picks her up into his arms. "What's your name sweetheart? Ya got one?"

"Sammy," she laughs.

"Ah, Sammy what an amazing name!" he chuckles as he places her in the car. Daryl chuckles at the way he was acting with the kids. He looks up the road and sighs.

He still couldn't believe she was having another baby. It was insane. He loved all the kids, he really did, but he had so much to lose now. If he lost them, he didn't know what he would do.

Tig starts up the car and all the kids talk in the backseat, Ronnie looking out at the pig in the back.

"That's huge!" he says astonished, looking at the two men. "How did you get that? We can never get something like that!" Daryl chuckles as they start to drive.

"Takes practice kid."

* * *

**Apologies for the delay, I hope everyone had a great Christmas and Happy New Year.**


	40. Anything For A Child

Summary: Daryl and the others have successfully saved Beth from the hospital but not without heavy losses, now travelling to the supposed safe Alexandria Safe Zone to find Maggie and Glenn, the group meet Riley Brooks a young woman with a mysterious past and the ability to see the dead both as walkers and spirits as they fight to survive and the terrifying mysteries surrounding Briarcliff Asylum as they battle living and dead. Daryl/OC, Beth/OC, Rick/Michonne, Tyresse/OC, Beth/OC friendship. Co – Written with WalkingPotterGirl14. Rated M for violence, graphic language, graphic and eventual sexual scenes. Carol bashing.

I do not own American Horror Story or The Walking dead, Scott Gimple, Kurt Sutter and Ryan Murphy have that privilege. Although I wouldn't have killed off Beth.

**Special Thanks To: Hermione and Marcus, Kima Wolfwood, Monarchslayer, Caity6991 and ****missy7293****.**

Ghost Orchid

Chapter 40

* * *

When they got back to the zone, the first person to run up to him was Matt, who had some dirt on his face, but a toy knife in one hand with a torn up stuffed animal in the other.

"Daddy, look! I hunted it!" He says happily. Daryl raises an eyebrow at the torn up animal, but chuckles all the same, taking the knife from the boy's hand.

"Soon yer gonna be huntin' out there with me," he says. Matt smiles and holds up the animal in pride, before Daryl realizes what it was.

It was one of Lily's toys.

"Matt," he warns. "Is that one of Lily's animals?" Matt's face paled.

"Uh-"

"Daddy!" Lily cried. "Matt tore up my fox!" Great, a ripper and a tattletale.

"Matt, what did we say about this?" Daryl asked seriously. Matt looked guilty as Lily started to cry. Riley came out to see what was going on.

"What's going on here?" she asked concerned as she saw Lily and Matt's tear stained faces. They looked at her.

"Matt cut up her fox, sweetheart," Daryl said quietly, knowing how much Lily loved that stuffed fox. Lily cried harder then and ran off, sobbing.

"Lily wait please! I'm sorry!" Matt cried, upset. Riley scooped him up as she looked at the torn stuffed animal. It needed a few stitches with orange thread but nothing that she couldn't handle. She looked around for Lily.

"I'll go after her," Riley said as she looked at the torn animal. Beth came over looking relived.

"Lily's at the park. She's a bit upset," she said softly. Matt looked overridden with guilt and shame.

"I didn't mean to upset her, mommy and daddy," he said ashamed. Riley sighed.

"We know you didn't baby, but you can't just do that to your sister's things." Matt nods sadly as Riley places him back down the ground. She takes off to go find Lily while Daryl takes Matt inside the house.

"Shouldn't have done that, Matty," he says, chuckling to him. Matt sniffs.

"I didn't meant to make her sad. I just wanna be like you." Daryl smile small at that, never expecting any kid to say that. He places him down on the couch.

"That's fine and all, but ya gotta remember there is a line with Lily and the others, and ya can't cross it. Ya just did. Ya know what happens when a girl is mad or sad?"

"What?" He asks curiously.

"Bad stuff, man. Ya don't wanna mess with a girl who's mad. They'll eat ya alive." Matt laughs and Daryl smirks slightly. "I ain't jokin' either. Promise me ya won't do that to one of 'er other animals?" Matt nods.

"I promise." Daryl rubs his head affectionately and shoves him off the couch lightly. Matt laughs and Daryl smiles. This was honestly something he never thought he would have. And he loved it.

* * *

Riley finds Lily sitting under a tree, sniffing as she wiped the tears from her face. She walks over and crouches next to her. Lily looks up and sniffs.

"Hi mommy," she says weakly, her eyes puffy and red.

"Hey there, sweetheart," Riley said softly, Lily cuddled her, and she rocked her gently as Lily rested her head in the crook of Riley's neck. Riley stroked her soft light blonde curls.

"Will you be able to fix Mr. Fox?" Lily asked quietly. Riley smiled at her comfortingly as she cuddled her daughter tightly. Lily melted into the maternal embrace of her mother as the two simply held each other tightly.

"Of course I will, Lily," Riley said lovingly as she picked her up. They started walking back to the house as Riley saw Lily holding Mr. Fox tightly. They reached their house and opened the door.

Matt ran at them and hugged Lily tightly, looking upset.

"I'm sorry Lily," he said meaning it. Lily hugged him as Riley put the macaroni cheese in the oven and started mending Mr. Fox carefully.

Heaven knows how much she loved this fox.

Lucy and Kathy run down the stairs to play with the others like nothing had happened. Riley chuckles as she mends the animal.

She feels Daryl place a hand on her shoulder and she looks up smiling at him.

"Everything all fixed up?" she says quietly. He nods and sits next to her.

"Everything's better," he chuckles, happy that none of the kids were fighting anymore. "It's always hell on earth when they do shit like that."

"They're kids," she rationalizes. "What do you expect?" He chuckles and leaves the room as she mends the stuffed animal, keeping an eye on food.

A moment later she hears him come back down, and she looks to see he had Finn in his arms.

She smiled lovingly at him. He giggled at her and started babbling to her as Daryl held him. She finished mending the fox as she gave the animal to a delighted Lily, who hugged her happily before a smile of joy was on her face.

"Thank you mommy," Lily said happily as she ran off to play. Riley chuckled as she fussed over Finn, who cooed softly before looking at them all curiously and smiled.

"Mama, dada, Athy, Illy, Attie, Ucy," Finn said happily as he pointed at his overjoyed and amazed family. He wiggled, and Riley put him on the floor, as he started walking towards them all.

"Daryl look! He's walking!" Riley cried delighted. Daryl smiles as Finn falls into Riley's arms, smiling and laughing. Everyone smiles as Finn tried to get up and walk again, walking to certain spots in the room. He was wobbly on his feet, but he was getting there.

They ate dinner soon after, and then all the kids left and went up to their rooms, where Darcy had been taking a nap when Finn was walking, but she didn't mind. The girl was tired and she deserved to sleep.

Riley brought Finn to his room and kissed his forehead before placing him in his crib, laughing lightly at him. He fell asleep soon after, and was then called by Lily, who was sitting up in her bed, clutching her fox to her chest.

"Mommy?" She asks. Riley steps in and looks at her.

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Can you sing?" Riley chuckles and sits on the bed next to her, letting Lily fall to the sheets and stroking her hair. Thinking of a song the girl had been liking lately, she begins to sing.

_'Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by  
The rules of someone else's game.'_

Lily closes her eyes, listening to her mother's voice.  
_  
'Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes  
And leap..._

_It's time to try defying gravity_  
_I think I'll try defying gravity_  
_And you can't pull me down'_

Lily fell asleep, and Riley smiles, brushing her hair away from her face. She sighs and kisses her forehead before standing up, seeing Daryl in the doorway. She smiles at him.

"Fast asleep," she says quietly, a certain glimmer in her eyes.

* * *

Daryl growled softly at her as he picked her up and took her to their bedroom, where he pulled up the sundress around her hip. He pushed her legs apart and saw she was wearing dark blue lace panties, and pulled them down her hips until they fell onto the floor. He nuzzled her inner thigh for a minute.

"Riley ya smell so good. Lemme taste ya," Daryl said huskily as he cupped her throbbing, wet sex in his right palm. Riley whimpered softly before nodding and he buried his face into her wet heat. She cried out in pleasure.

Daryl circled her throbbing clit as he felt her rock into him. He looked to see that she was breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling heavily as she rode his fingers.

"That's it…ya like me fuckin' ya with my fingers? Cum for me Riley, let me taste ya, sweetheart," Daryl growled huskily, and that done it.

Riley let out a soft cry of pleasure as she came over his fingers. Her back arched as she felt searing hot pleasure run through her as she gasped and moaned.

He smirks and leans up, kissing her slowly on the lips before pulling back and fully pulling off her dress, sending it to the ground. He kisses down between her breasts as his hands kneaded them, pinching and teasing her nipples. She moans as she squirms underneath him.

"Daryl," she pants. "Please…."

He smiles against her skin and leans up, kissing her on neck before softly biting down on the skin. She lets out a muffled moan as she buries her own head into his neck.

"Fuck, Daryl, please!"

"Please what, darlin'?" he taunts, trailing his lips back up her neck. Her hands fumble with his shirt and she tears it off before running her hands down his toned chest and then stopping at his jeans, unbuckling the belt.

"Fuck me," she groans as he sucks the skin on her neck where he had bit her. He smiles and lays her down on the bed, taking off his jeans and boxers, letting them fall to the ground before hovering over her.

"As ya wish," he whispers huskily to her before kissing her again.

Daryl thrusted into her, his hard cock sliding into her hot core as Riley moaned. He thrusted into her as he grabbed her hips, and she dug her nails into his strong shoulders as Daryl made love to her, his eyes never leaving hers as he kissed her passionately.

"Oh god, Daryl." Riley moaned, feeling herself coming close to an orgasm as Daryl thrusted into her.

"Yeah that's right," Daryl grunts into her ear, his voice breathless and his breathing short. "C'mon girl. Cum for me. Let everything go. I know ya wanna."

Riley lets out a final cry and clutches onto him as she came, her body shaking and her muscles tense, her orgasm washing over her in multiple waves of pleasure.

A few seconds later Daryl came in a rush, shooting his seed into her warm womb before slumping against her, bringing her down to the bed with him. She lays her head on his chest as he holds her tightly to him.

"God you're amazing," she chuckles. She leans up and kisses his jaw while he runs his hands down her back.

"I ain't that great," he mumbles. Her brow furrows and she sits up, looking down at him.

"Yes you are, Daryl. You're one of the greatest men I've ever met, and I couldn't ask for anything more." Daryl wraps an arm around her waist before kissing her passionately, and then letting her fall to his side.

"I love ya," he says quietly, almost inaudible. She smiles and strokes his stubbly cheek.

"I love you too," she replies, and both of them slip into a painless and dream filled sleep.

* * *

Riley had woken up the next morning with an urge to vomit. She ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Morning sickness was a bitch that was for sure.

She wiped her mouth and brushed her teeth with her toothbrush and mint toothpaste they had found on a run. She made sure her teeth were nice and clean before washing her face and went to get dressed.

She pulled on a pair of clean panties and a clean bra before pulling on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and black cowboy boots. She went to Daryl and saw he was fast asleep.

He looked so peaceful.

She smiles and sits down on the edge of the bed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," she whispers to him. "Babe, you awake?" He groans lightly and opens his eyes. He looks up at her and smiles sleepily.

"Hey," he says groggily, trying to get up, but she places her hand on his chest.

"Nah don't get up," she chuckles softly. "I just wanted to tell you I'm gonna be going on a run today with a few other people. Didn't wanna make you worried."

"But," he says, trying to lean up. "Yer pregnant. Ain't that bad?" She raises an eyebrow.

"Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't go on runs," she chuckles. He finally managed to lean his back on the backboard and looks at her worriedly.

"Are ya sure?" She rolls her eyes and kisses him on the lips softly.

"I'm sure. I'll be perfectly safe," Riley assured him. He smiled softly as she got dressed and pulled on her black cowboy boots since her black Dr Martens were drying since they had gotten wet in the snow.

"I love ya," Daryl said softly. Riley smiled at him lovingly as she kissed him back and held him tightly.

"I love you too," she said quietly. She left the bedroom and went outside where Beth and Violet were waiting patiently along with Kerrianne and Zoe. Kristy was at the hospital working with Tara.

"Alright, have we got the lists?" Riley asked Beth who nodded as they both got into the truck with Kerrianne and Zoe.

"Yeah I think we're gonna be good," she says, handing the lists to Riley. "We're just gonna have to make a few stops. Get some more stuff for the hospital."

"We also need a bit more food," Zoe says from her spot in the truck. "Running a bit low."

"Okay," Riley mutters, climbing into the passenger's seat. "I think we're gonna be good. Let's just head out and try to get as much as we can. There's gonna be enough walkers out there to get past."

"Let's go then," Beth says quietly, buttoning up her sweater. Riley nods as Zoe starts up the truck, and they head out the gates.

They were in luck for all of the supplies. They had found a town that hadn't been ransacked, and were now gathering all of the supplies that they needed from the hospital.

Riley had gone down the maternity ward with a Beth as they took out the few walkers that roamed the hospital. They found the medicine room and shoved all of the medicine into their bags. They heard rasping noises from the ICU unit and peered in.

There were walker babies, some of them were badly decomposed and Riley could see their spirits pleading to be released so they could be with their families.

She wordlessly pulled out her knife and started stabbing them in the head quickly as Beth pulled herself together and they put the babies at peace.

"We should bury them. We can't leave them like this," Beth said quietly. Riley nodded as they wrapped the dead babies in blankets and carried them outside to the hospital garden where Zoe was, and they dug small graves for them.

Beth wished they had a bible so they could at least have the last rites.

"I hate this world," Riley says softly, looking at the babies dead bodies. They could have had a life, a family, and now they were gone, never even picked up by their mothers. Most of them were all probably dead anyway.

"So do I," Beth says quietly. Zoe sighs and looks at her friends, nodding towards the truck.

"Come on," she whispers. "We gotta get back before more walkers come. There's no point in grovelling over them right now in the open." The two girls nod and take off with Zoe, but Riley stops when she hears weeping coming from one part of the hospital.

She stops in her movements and treks towards the sound. Beth and Zoe question where she was going, but she kept walking until she turned three corners, landing on a woman who was in the middle of the hallway, on her knees, her head in her hands.

She looked to be in pain.

"Excuse me?" She asks quietly, walking over. The woman didn't look up. "Are you hurt? Are you missing someone?"

No response.

"If you want we have a safe place not that far." The weeping continued. "We have plenty of people, food. There's no need to stay in this place." The woman stops short in her crying and look in front of her. Riley still couldn't see her face. "What do you say?"

The woman slowly turns her head, her hands still in her lap, and Riley stands stark still as soon as she sees her face.

Her eyes were blood red, and her skin was covered in cuts. Suddenly, she screams very loudly, the sound echoing off the walls, and she jumped off the floor and ran at her. Riley fell down to the ground as the woman tackles her to the ground, and she struggled to regain the situation.

"Get off!" She yells. The woman wouldn't stop screaming and trying to stab her, trying to take Riley's knife. Thinking quickly, Riley stabs her knife into the woman's head, effectively killing her. She pushes the body off her as she hears more screams and moans down the hallway.

People were banging on the wall heavily, trying to leave, and that was when Riley knew where she was.

She was in the mental ward of this hospital.

It was like she was reliving a nightmare. She stared at the patients who were glaring at her angrily. She quickly ran away from them and outside where Zoe and Beth were looking at her worriedly.

"Let's go," Riley said quietly. They looked at her worriedly as they got into the truck. They made sure they had everything as they started driving back to the safe zone.

"Who was that woman?" Zoe asked curiously. Riley swallowed back bile as she looked at her and Beth.

"That hospital had mentally ill people. I'm guessing they're the dangerous ones, and she tried to kill me so I stabbed her in the head," Riley said quietly, feeling ashamed.

Was she a bad person?

She didn't enjoy killing like some people did. She hated it, but she would in order to protect her family and friends if that was what she had to do to keep them alive.

They soon reached the safe zone and were let inside as they started unloading the supplies. Daryl and the others came over to help them.

"There's a lot of stuff here. Thanks you three," Jax said with a smile. They smiled back in thanks.

Riley smiled as she saw the kids run over to greet their mothers.

Adam ran over to Beth. Riley had noticed that he was definitely older now, being able to walk easily, just like Lily could. They often played together. The twins were just learning how to talk.

Lily runs over with Lucy and Kathy, who all had some things in their arms. Riley leans down and smiles at them.

"And how are my girls today?" she asks happily. Lily and Kathy giggle while Lucy glares at them. Riley raises an eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Lucy has a crush!" Kathy says excitedly. Riley looks at her daughter in shock.

"No I don't!" she says to her sisters. Kathy shakes her head.

"Yeah she does! Look what he gave her today in school!" Kathy grabs the piece of paper from her older sister's hands and hands it to her mother. Riley takes it with curious eyes and chuckles, looking at her daughter with a raised brow.

"Look at this, someone had a crush on you," she says to her daughter, who blushes deep red. She was only six, but Riley actually found this incredibly adorable.

The person who had a crush on Lucy happened to be none other than Michael Harmon, Violet and Jeffrey's brother and from the way things were going, it was returned on both sides. Matt and Finn ran over to their mom.

"Mama!" they cried joyfully. Riley hugged them both tightly. She saw Zoe take a pregnancy test and walk to the house that she shared with Kyle. The two went inside.

Everyone knew that Kyle and Zoe had been trying for a while, and it had been a rough time. Zoe had miscarried the first time, and then while at Briarcliff, she had given birth to a stillborn baby girl who they had named Olivia Carla Spencer.

Riley hoped this time they would have a loving baby that was alive and healthy.

Sure enough, screams of delight were heard, and everyone cheered then as they clapped for the happy couple, especially Remy and Tate, as this was their younger brother.

Daryl pulled Riley into him as they saw Michael take Lucy's hand. She giggled at him as Daryl frowned slightly.

* * *

"There somethin' I should know about?" He asked Riley seriously who giggled along with their children. They saw Lily and Adam talking joyfully while Judith seemed content with Finn. Shiloh was sitting next to Olivia, Tyresse and Kristi's daughter.

"Oh nothing," Riley chuckles, looking at Lucy with a small smile. "Nothing at all." Daryl looks at the girl in confusion.

She didn't look any different, or any taller. His eyes went to her hands, and that's when he saw it.

"Oh fuck," he mutters. Riley laughs as he lets go of her and runs a hand through his hair. "The hell is going on there?! I don't want 'er with a guy!"

"So you want her with a girl?" Riley jokes. Daryl glares at her.

"I don't want 'er with anyone!" He says. She chuckles and takes his hand.

"Come on. It's a part of life."

"A part of life I don't want happenin' to her," Daryl mumbles, look at Lucy. "Or any of 'em. All guys do is cause trouble." She smiles up at him.

"You didn't for me," she says softly. He snorts, shaking his head.

"Trust me, darlin'. If ya met me before all this, ya would have said the same thing."

"I wouldn't have. I would have loved you," Riley said kissing his cheek tenderly. He smiled at her shyly as Lucy giggled at something Michael was saying to her.

Daryl nuzzled her neck tenderly as they heard Finn laugh. They watched the kids go off to play in the park with adults following after them as they looked around.

Chibs walked alongside them as Kerrianne, Happy, Moira and Quinn walked alongside them. They sat on the grass and watched the kids play.

* * *

_Enjoy :)_


End file.
